Book 2: The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan
by Espeon804
Summary: Book 2: It's a deadly race for immortality. In just one fair swoop, the wish may be granted. Already had Goku leveled out Planet Earth, but on Namek, the battlefield is no child's play. When the emperor of the universe has his eyes set on the same goal as the Prince of the Saiyan race, it's all-or-nothing gamble. A Super Saiyan is the only way to survive. A cold threat layers after
1. Here comes the Ginyu Force!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter of the Goku you once knew! Before I begin, allow me to get something out my chest.**

 **IF YOU ARE HERE, LET ME EXPLAIN! THIS IS BOOK 2! THIS IS "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan"! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ORIGINAL STORY " The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan ", YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE! READ THAT FIRST THEN YOU SHALL RETURN!**

 **TO SIMPLIFY HERE IS THE STORY LIST BY FAR:**

 **Book 1: The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan (21 Chapters)**

 **Book 2: The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan**

 **Anyway, I am so glad to bring you guys this sequel. I never planned for the origin to become commonly read, faved, or reviewed. I just did this for entertainment when bored. I had one heck of a surprise so I might as well carry the story on!**

 **When I read some of the chapters in book 1 I was like, shame on me for being stupid. Especially chapter 13. It was sorta a song fic at that chapter. I told myself: Put yourself in the shoes of DBZ fans! They don't wanna read something inaccurate! So I will try to get more serious. Still, I am really good with humor. My jokes suck but when I say something,sometimes it comes out funny, as many of you have seen so far.**

 **How long has it been? I need to refresh my mind by watching the Ginyu Force episodes.**

 **-Espeon804**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All rights go to Akira Toriyama, the one and only author! I am just doing this fanfiction while patiently waiting for the English dub of DBS (Dragon Ball Super) to come out!**

Key:

" Talking"

 _"Speaking another language/ Thinking"_

 _'Telepathy'_

 **\- Chapter 1: Here comes the Ginyu Force! -**

He cannot be serious. First Zarbon, now this? Kakarot is just as reckless as their father sometimes. It hurts to think about it. Why does he do this? The answer has been proven countless times. He cares for what happened to his home planet. He cares for the Saiyans who suffered. He wants to avenge them. It makes sense but, it's still crazy.

A year ago Raditz met his brother on Earth. He was turned down, called a monster. His brother claimed to be a resident on Earth and preferred to be called "Goku" instead of his birth name "Kakarot".He even had a half breed child with one of the Humans that were suppose to be long dead. The moment Raditz revealed the truth, at first Kakarot turned it down until he learned on how his friends used his strength for their desires. Kakarot was terrified to learn that he was the ape monster who terrorized the Earth. It explained why his tail was removed. At that realization, Kakarot began to show hate towards the Humans. One year passed of difficult training to turn his stubborn brother into a warrior that he was suppose to be. Still he was stubborn until he transformed into a the almighty Oozaru. He showed his true colors after purging Earth. Then they came to Planet Namek. Raditz decided to test him by "killing" his son, and Kakarot showed his brutal side by trying to kill Raditz himself. Eventually he slaughtered a whole village with them but, only because of his hate towards them as well. He never found it rational to kill anyone without a proper reason. They are still working on that with him.

Even now, his brother is deciding to take on the Ginyu Force despite the warning he has been told.

Raditz stares at his little brother, half glare, half shock. "You are a fool Kakarot! Why are you thinking taking them on so recklessly?! Have you gone mad?! That's Suicide!"

Kakarot simply chuckles. "Call me crazy and stupid all you want. I may not like you, but that doesn't mean I want you dead. Frieza already took away our parents. He kidnapped my son. If I lose my only brother then I won't know what to do."

"You're serious..." Is all Raditz managed to say. Over this past year, Kakarot has changed alright. He has to admit it to himself, it makes him feel pitiful when his brother shows so much courage towards someone who surpasses him insanely. His brother prepares to take off again but, Raditz does not let go of his arm. "Hold on Kakarot. The Ginyu Force is strong. We both know that. Wouldn't it be smart to prepare ourselves first?"

"Didn't they just landed?" Kakarot asks.

"We buy ourselves time. Vegeta ordered for us to stay away from them as much as possible. Even if they do find the Dragon Balls.." He points to the one tucked under his arm. "They still need all seven. Besides. Even we haven't found all seven ourselves yet."

This is great news. Kakarot finds himself laughing almost in a childish way. It irritates Raditz so he learns to control it. "So what now? Are we hiding from them? If anything it makes us look like cowards."

The long haired Saiyan lowers his tone a bit. He has to have his brother understand. Being called a coward doesn't feel good. "We have been training as long as it took for Vegeta and Nappa to arrive on Earth. Top that with the training we had here. It's still not enough."

"So... What are you trying to say?"

Raditz finally let's go of his brother's arm. "How about I show you." He flies off quickly and his brother is close behind. He has to fly at top speed in order to get to his location as soon as he can. He scans his passing surroundings. It comes familiar to him. He forces himself to stop as he spots what he is looking for below. It's what looks like a little round house. He almost dives to the ground, landing heavily making his boots dig into the dirt. "Hey! Earthling woman! Where are you?!" For a few seconds no one speaks back. "You haven't ran away from me have you?! Show yourself!"

Kakarot gets the idea on who his brother is addressing. "Oh right. I found her someone not too far from here not too long ago." He rubs the back of his head knowing that he has Raditz's full attention. "I kinda kicked her guts so she is in a lot of pain right now. She did tell me to tell you that the whatever it is you wanted her to do is finish." He points at the round thing. "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Raditz has his back turned since his brother stands behind him. He is a bit grateful for that. He doesn't want Kakarot to see his face that shows his puzzlement and near praise mixed as it is now. He doesn't know what to make out of his brother's personality at this point.

 **\- Meanwhile -**

If anyone was outer space in Namek's orbit, they would see five dots shing far. As they get closer those dots turn out to be five pods. The five pods are coming into the atmosphere full speed, engulfed in flames from the air fiction. They fall like meteors. The ground rumbles as the pods crash into the ground, creating new craters that will forever scar the planet. Figures step out in many shapes and sizes. Before them is Frieza inside his hovering throne. A wicked evil smile spreads across the ruler's face.

 **GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES!**

The biggest of the whole group appears to be Human. A huge muscular guy but, he looks like a complete idiot from the way his face looks. He has orange tuff hair. His eyes look derpy. He wears armor similar to just about anyone else. He throws a couple funny dance moves, throwing his arms from one side to the other until he drops to one knee and hold up his arms on one side. "RECOOME!"

The second giant, a purple humanoid red eyed alien. He throws a few poses and swings his arms around in a circle before dropping to one knee and throwing his arms to the opposite side as Recoome. "BURTER!"

A average sized person stands tall. He has the appearance of a Human, only his skin is a orange red color. His white hair is long, reaching down to his lower back. It has a rough like appearance, matching the color of his eyebrows. His armor is over what looks like a black long sleeve jumpsuit. He throws himself down hunched over and then back up, wiping his hair back. He drops to one knee only he throws his arms above him and bends his hands down. "JEICE!"

The shortest of the group is a little plump green alien. His eyes are normal looking until it is noticed that he has two more, one on each side of his head. His armor only makes him look chubbier than he actually is. He skips about with his stubby legs, and drop to one knee, striking the same pose as Jeice. "GULDO!"

Right to in the middle is a purple black horned humanoid. He is in the middle when it comes to size, taller than a Human. He turns his back on the viewing Frieza. He bends down looking at him from between his legs with his arms bending down. "GINYU!"

All five members stand and strike a pose putting them almost in a triangular style. "And together we are... THE GINYU FORCE!"

 **GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES!**

 **YEAH!**

Frieza just stares at them, slightly blushing from his embarrassment on what he just witnessed. A sweat drop falls from his head as he clears his throat. "Well... uh... That was quite an entrance."

Jeice picks up a light green suitcase he placed next to him before the performance. He hands it to Frieza. "Here ya go Lord Frieza, the scouters that you ordered for. The mates back there said they are the newest models so they can read higher readings." His accent is clear, straight from Australian. He gets back with his group as Frieza opens the suitcase and puts on one of the scouters.

Ginyu salutes to the ruler. "Lord Frieza, we are here upon your request! What is that you wish for us to do for you sir?"

"I am sure that you are familiar with the filthy monkeys yes?"

Burter nods once. "You mean the Saiyans?"

"Right. Apparently I misjudged them. Surely you know that Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz are the last of their kind but, I was wrong. There are two more, one was sent to Earth as a baby. His name is Kakarot, the brother of Raditz."

"You mean that low class ape has a brother?" Recoome says with a stupid laugh. "I bet he is as weak as a Saibamen just like him!" He turns on his scouter with the others to detect their power levels. What he reads is invalid on what he said. "Hey! Are you guys reading this?"

"Yeah. I'm locked on to Vegeta right now. He is not alone. Nappa's with him." Ginyu explains. His scouter beeps again and he presses the side button a couple of times to get a reading somewhere else. "Two weaker reading are together too. That has to be Raditz and his little brother Kakarot. They are a joke. Their readings are around a mere 5,000!"

"Oddly he has a Saiyan hybrid son. I took that brat and clearly they weren't thrilled on the great favor I had done for them by taking the pesky brat out if their hands. I was generous to heal their wounds but still they not only damaged my ship as you can see." A piece of window glass falls and shatters on the ground, proving his point. "They betrayed me by stealing my precious Dragon Balls. All of you are aware of how hard I worked to get them. If you would so kindly bring them back. Make sure the monkeys are dead too."

"Even Kakarot?" Burter asks.

"Honestly I don't care about what you do with him. Have fun. Torture them if you like. Just bring me back what is mine."

"Yes sir! We will not fail you!" Ginyu begins to march with the rest of his crew. "C'mon men! We have a mission to do!"

The Ginyu Force line up like a small army from the shortest to the tallest. "Hut, hut, hut, hut! Readyyyyy? Aaaaand... Gooooo! GINYUUUU... FORCE! YEEAAAAAH!" They throw a fist in the air and take off into the skies, flying off to begin their hunt.

Frieza's embarrassed expression is shown again. Having a group of immature warriors is something. But they get the job done.

 **\- Raditz & Kakarot -**

Raditz approaches the door that leads inside the mysterious room. Just as his hand grips on the handle, he feels something striking through his body. A group of strong powers. His eyes go wide as he lightly lets go of the handle with his hand slightly shaking. "No! Dammit! They are heading for Vegeta and Nappa!"

Kakarot can feel it too. Five strong powers on the move. "Not good! They probably have scouters! How could I forget that?!" Ki engulfs the Saiyan as he prepares to go into full powered flight. "No point in running away now! We have no time to wait around!" He jumps up and flies off.

"How reckless can you get?!" Raditz is in disagreement but he too jumps into flight. He flies next to his little brother, eyes focused ahead of him. Training is impossible as of now. He'll have to consider in doing it later.

In time the familiar landscape where the Dragon Balls are stored come into view. Seconds after that he can see the two elites looking around in many directions expecting anything to pop up. They might be as well aware of what is approaching them. They have the advantage. Vegeta is just a couple yards away from the Dragon Balls. Raditz has to alert him now on what is happening. "Vegeta! The Dragon Balls! They are here for them!"

"What did you say?!" Vegeta looks up at the sky. Now he can definitely feel them. "Oh dammit! Gotta hurry!" The prince starts sprinting down the field with Nappa just behind him and the two brother landing and running not too far. He pushes his feet to make faster paces. He is just a couple feet away…

"Hello Vegeta." Ginyu lands right in front of them.

"Hello mates!" Jeice comes down next

"Longtime no see!" Recoome lands with the rest.

Vegeta's boots dig up the dirt as he is forced to stop running. Before him stands the Ginyu Force laughing at his priceless look on his face. He was so close! A foot away and they show up out of nowhere! Vegeta is clenching his fist hard. If he wasn't wearing gloves his nails would had pierced his skin. His fear filled look transforms into a deep, loud, angry snarl coming from him. He can't believe this! "Dammit!" His words come out the same way. "A few more steps and we were there!"

"No way!" Kakarot stops his tracks in sync with Raditz. He can't believe this! Just how in the world did the enemy get there before him?!

Ginyu glances at the Dragon Balls resting behind him. "So I assume that these are the Dragon Balls? Did you guys really think that you can steal them and get away with it?"

"Look at that! We got a bunch all together!" Recoome says.

He takes notice on the one tucked under Raditz's arm. "And the one you got there... I'm no mathemagician but that makes six. The idea is to collect all seven of these right? Frieza should be pleased. You really saved us the trouble. All we have to do is find the last one!" He and his crew laughs agaIn.

Vegeta takes a quick step back. Inside he is terrified but he refuses to show it. He keeps the threatening mask on his face. That oughta show them off.

"If you think that I am just going to hand this over then you can just forgot about it!" Raditz yells.

Kakarot grabs his brother's shoulder. Raditz turns his head to look at him. Kakarot's eyes are focused on Ginyu. He has a really bad feeling about this guy. Shouldn't have excited? The opposite is happening from the guy's presence. "You weren't kidding Raditz. These guys... Their power is off the charts" His eyes focus on Ginyu. "But... The one in front... His power makes the rest of them look like kittens!" He hears sudden footsteps and looks down, seeing Guldo standing in front of him. "But this guy here isn't all that strong so... How did he get mixed up with the others?"

Vegeta relaxes at the sight of the midget before him. "Stay back! I can't handle your stench!" He is teasing him clearly because Guldo did not like that.

"Why you!" Guldo only takes a step but Recoome picks him up by the head.

"Nuh-uh!" Recoome lets him go and bends down to reach his height level. "Don't try to go greedy on us Guldo! We haven't even decided if you get to make the first kill haven't we?"

Kakarot takes notice on the Ginyus. Their attention is mainly focused on Vegeta. He nods once at his brother to signal him to stay put as he slowly moves away from the scene. He'll have to sneak attack one of them. It is a good shot.

Ginyu places his fist on his sides. "Look Vegeta, just tell your buddy to give us the ball. You will still die anyway so what's the point in keeping it?"

Vegeta formulates a plan inside his head. "Question: Your scouters. They don't happen to be equipped also like some kind of Dragon Ball tracking device?" For a second he catches Raditz's eye, trying to get him to catch what is planned.

"What of they are not?" Ginyu challenges.

Raditz leaps high in the air. "Then you lose!" He throws it as hard as he can watching it fly by quickly. As things are looking it's best to get rid of it.

Suddenly Burter disappears in a flash with insane speed. It as if everything is going in slow motion... in Burter's point of view that is. So very very slowly Vegeta and Nappa turn their heads to look at Burter who flies in "normal speed" in the slow-mo. As he makes a U-turn after catching what was thrown Raditz is halfway back on the ground still landing so very slowly. A split second before Raditz's feet touches the ground, Burter is back where he was with the Dragon Ball in hand. "Missed me?" The Saiyans only saw him flash away and come back faster than they could blink. This all happened in a second!

"I-impossible!" Raditz shouts. "H-how could anyone move that fast?!"

Ginyu crosses his arms feeling accomplished to make the Saiyans look like fools. "I see that you were trying to be clever. The thing is; When it comes to speed, Burter is the best. Do you actually think that by simply throwing the Dragon Ball away like that can save you? Nice try though. I'll give you credit for that."

The Saiyan prince can't do anything to get it back now. This really angers him. What can he do beyond this point? He can't just run away. He'll look like a coward and even if he wanted to run, clearly that option is impossible. He just stands there watching the Ginyu Force laughing and taunting.

The prince sees movement behind the team of threats. Only one person would be so daring to sneak behind them like that. Another plan crosses his mind. He shouts loudly; _"Destroy it!"_

None of the Ginyus understood what the Saiyan prince just said. It wasn't until a hand firmly grips on the one Dragon Ball Burter just obtained. Kakarot throws his fist down towards the ball as fast as he can but suddenly it pops away like a deleted picture right out if his hand. "Huh?!" He looks around in many directions until he spots the ball in Guldo's hands. "How did he do that?! He's way on the other side!"

"Go back with your friends will ya?" Jeice asks as Recoome grabs the low class Saiyan's leg and tossing him like a ball. They chuckle as the Saiyan crashes on his brother, knocking them both down.

"So, the rumors are true after all." Vegeta grumbles.

"What rumor?" Kakarot gets to his feet but keeps an eye on Recoome in case the big hulky guy decides to treat him like a bat again. That was not a good experience.

"Somehow that little blob has the ability to stop time at will! Getting past him will not be easy!" Raditz rubs his forehead with a annoyed look in his eyes. After this is over... If they survive that is... He'll have to remind himself to give lessons about the universe so that his brother wouldn't have to play jeopardy every time he picks up a new name or fact that is unfamiliar with him.

Kakarot's eyes return to the round, innocent, and curious style... something that hasn't been seen in his face for months. It is the face his brother meet him in. At this moment it shows due to his interest and awe to what he just heard, not the cold look he often gives now. 'Wow. So he can do that huh? To think that flying was impossible when I was younger... New things just pop up everyday it seems. "

Nappa's eyebrows rise and lower. His confusion is clear about this particular Saiyan. "I don't see how you find that interesting."

"I don't know why. It's just that I thought time traveling is impossible." Kakarot can feel his head spinning now. His brain is trying to grasp on what he is being told about the chubby foe. A finger scratches behind his head. "No... Time travel is not invented yet as far as I know... I said that wrong. For someone to have the ability to control time... No, he didn't do that... He just stopped it..."

"Stop thinking so hard."

Kakarot knows from the tone in his brother's voice that he is doing something that is very well annoying him more than he already is. His hand rest on the back of his head as he laughs his usual silly laugh. Everyone's attention is on his now. He stands out from his crowd. "Heh. Sorry. I was trying to put it all together. It's not my fault I spent most of my childhood growing up in a forest you know. I don't even know what an school looks like."

"I have no time for this..." Raditz's hand covers his face for shame upon his little brother. "Stupid Earth. I can't break him from all it's stupid habits." His hand drops back down as a scowl forms on his face. "Do yourself a favor by getting that stupid look off your face! This is serious Kakarot!"

Kakarot's rounded eyes quickly return to the serious narrowed version with a hint of mischief. Raditz is right. This is no time to be asking a lot of questions. He'll have to reserve them for later or, the questions will be answered during combat.

Ginyu explains his plans to his crew. "I will take on Vegeta. The rest of you can handle the others." His comrades clearly doesn't find the plan ethical. They all talk at once with the occasional words of "unfair" and "come on" being repeated. "Alright, fine. I will take the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza, the rest of you can play Rock, Paper, Scissors or something to sort this out."

"Yaaaay!" The members are pleased with that idea.

Ginyu speaks with a commanding tone. "Who is the best captain in the universe?!"

"You are!" Ginyu's crew throw their fist in the air as they cheer on while. "Captain Ginyu!"

The crew forms a forms a circle. Guldo shouts out; "Ginyus ready?! Winner takes Vegeta..."

"The others get the rest! Make them a set!" Recoome adds.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The four throw out all paper. "Tie! Go again!" They throw all rock. "Tie! Go again!" They throw all scissors. "Tie! Go again!" It's back to paper.

The Saiyans watch with a wide face. The threat before them are playing a game for children. It would be something to laugh at if they weren't in the danger zone. All they can do now is just watch this go on.

"Should we be doing the same thing?" Kakarot wonders out loud. He receives glares from his own comrades. "What? It was just a thought!"

"What do we look like to you?" Nappa asks.

The game goes on:

"Tie! Go again!"

"Tie! Go again!"

"Tie! Go again!"

The game stops as the members groan while Recoome shouts with glee; "Yeah! I win! I get to take on Vegeta!"

Guldo frowns at the two Saiyan brothers. It is clear that he has to be the first to handle them. "So the rest of us gets the weaker ones. Just our luck."

Ginyu crouches down to Guldo's level. "Better than nothing right?"

"I'll tell ya what; Once I had my fun you can finish him off." Recoome promises, mentioning Vegeta.

Ginyu stands and as he glances at the Dragon Balls, they begin to levitate from the ground and float above his head. "Now while this gets going, I have to take my leave now! Frieza will soon have a date with immortality!" He takes off into the air, soaring away in laughter.

Kakarot can feel his anger rising very quickly. The Dragon Balls that they worked so hard to locate and risk their lives to take them from Frieza are once again out of their clutches. His son gets kidnapped in the process. They nearly lost their lives just to get to them and if Ginyu goes off with them, it's back to square one. All that work for nothing! He almost slips out of his control with his thoughts the second he begins to collect energy on one hand to release a blast of some sort. "No! I won't allow you to get away with this!" He prepares to unleash it. "YOU WON'T HAVE THEM! I REFUSE!"

"Kakarot! Stand down!"

Kakarot snaps out if his hatred cloud the moment he hears the order from the prince. The collected energy dies down and his arm drops to his side. He sighs as he becomes calm again.

"Don't waste your energy. Save it for these idiots first." Vegeta warns. He can't have one of his comrades lose their strength from using it all at once. That guarantees death for sure. His attention is now on the brother of the reckless Saiyan. "Raditz, come here."

A dumb smile crosses Recoome's face. "Aw, look. They are making a plan."

"I hope that you two have some kind of strategy." Vegeta mutters as Raditz reaches to earshot. "You have been training your brother so knowing how creative he is from what I learned from him, use what you learned." Raditz nods and Vegeta tilts his head to signal Kakarot to come to him as well. When he does Vegeta goes on. "Guldo may seem like a plump rotting grape and he isn't great with strength but, that does not mean you can underestimate him. His psychic abilities makes him dangerous. Whatever you do, don't lower your guard. Got it?"

The brothers nod in sync as their faces are fixed with a determined look. They run from behind Vegeta to in front of him. Immediately they slip into their battle stances.

Recoome pats Guldo's head. "You take the honors Guldo"

Guldo shakes the big hand away. He is not happy with the offer. "Yeah, sure. You just want me to clear out the battlefield so that the big boys can play. Thanks Recoome. Some honor." Sarcasm can be heard in his tone. He begins to walk towards the Saiyans. "Oh well. This should last for a minute or two." Be stops standing a couple feet away from them. He looks lower than half Kakarot's height.

"Kakarot, how about taking your frustration on this pulp? Ready?" Raditz asks.

Kakarot nods once. "Yeah. I'll keep up my guard." He smirks. They have no idea on just how much stronger he has gotten with Raditz. Even the prince probably doesn't know. Now it is the time to show that power off.

"READY?!" Raditz shouts.

"I HEAR YOU! FIRE IT UP!"

Suddenly their Ki flares from their feet and up to their heads as a powerful gust of wind. Their hair flows right up, standing tall. They both let out a long battle cry as steadily the aura becomes more powerful. It kicks dirt and rocks around as three leaves swing wildly.

Recoome lets out a gasp as his scouter beeps and reads the rising power levels.

Nappa never expected this. He is a bit surprised with what he is seeing. "Vegeta are you seeing this?"

"I see. So they have gotten a lot stronger. Still, I have a feeling that they could be holding back." The prince observes with a finger under his chin. This may prove interesting to see.

Guldo takes a step back. "Wh-what is this?!" He nearly panics seeing the two Saiyans jumping into flight. They both fire a blast and Guldo reacts. He takes a deep breath and everything pauses. _"Freeze!"_ The two blast are just inches away from hitting him. He runs away until he feels that he is in a safe distance. He observes the blast and realizes that the ones who unleashed them are gone. _"Huh?! Now where did they go?!"_ His eyes scan the skies and he locates them flying away far from their blast. _"They are fast! Still no match for my-"_ He can feel his lungs burning for air. _"Running out of breath!"_ He exhales and everything is in movement again. The attacks slam on the ground throwing dirt everywhere.

The other members of the Ginyu Force fly from the dust cloud and in the skies. They watch the dirt settle down slowly.

"Looks like they got a lot of fight in them." Recoome points out.

"Yes..." Burter observes. "They can rise and lower their power levels without transforming. What a weird bunch."

"Yeah." Jeice shouts loudly; "You got some strange friends with ya Vegeta!"

Kakarot and Raditz hover in the air. Their heads shift left and right, trying to locate the alien. Guldo doesn't show, but his energy can still be sensed. He is still alive. The attack they fired earlier must had missed. They both resort to flying further across the field. A conversation starts to be exchanged between them.

"You have gotten a lot powerful I see." Raditz gives his little brother a friendly smirk with rivalry hidden behind it.

Kakarot returns the smirk. "Yeah. I guess that training really paid off. Still, I'm not as fast as that guy." He points his finger up ahead. Guldo stands watching them in the distance. "He finally showed himself up."

"He probably decided to do that stupid time thing. I assume that he is afraid of us. We are going to have to be clever with him." Raditz himself deeply hopes that his brother is as much as a genius with his skills in fighting as he claimed to be. He knows that his brother can pull things off better than he can pu together.

The Earth raised Saiyan's smirk deepens. "Alright. Let's make it happen!" Both his and Raditz's ki flares to revealance once more as they increase their speed of flight. They dive down like an airplane at the small alien. As it seems they were about to get any closer, they both vanish in a flash like appearance.

"Gwah! Where did they go?!" Guldo tries to locate them again. He is startled as the duo suddenly flash feet away from him. "There!" They vanish again. He has no idea what they are doing but the sneak tricks are making him very uneasy.

The first time they reappear just to know where Guldo is from their angle, the brothers are not next to each other as they were when flying before. They were several feet apart. They appear once more more further apart, but much closer to the for. They vanish yet again and Guldo's eyes spin in many directions trying to keep up with their movements. Kakarot appears and flies across Guldo's view before vanishing as before. Raditz appears on vanishes on the opposite side. They just pop up like popcorn, coming closer each time.

The alien begins to panic as they keep coming closer and vanishing. He throws his arms down while shutting his eyes. "TIME FREEZE!" Slowly, his eyes open again. He almost gasps seeing the two brothers right on top of him about to throw a are still like a photograph. _"They are right in front of me! That was too close!"_ He spins around and begins to run for a safe distance but he pauses. _"Wait a minute! This is my chance to kill them now since they are frozen in time! I'll start with that Saiyan Kakarot!"_ He faces his hands at the targeted Saiyan and he trips taking a bad step. He lands on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Time is forced to go on again and the two Saiyan punch air. Once again Guldo has popped away. They both look around quickly until Kakarot points right below him. Guldo is just laying on the ground. "There!"

Raditz frowns and grunts as he rises his right hand above his head. Pink energy crackles in a form of electricity. His brother looks at him with some approval, identifying the static as a build up of his Saturday Crush. He throws his hand down and the Ki shoots down in an electrical blast like style. It misses and does damage to the ground instead.

Guldo scrambles to get back on his feet but he keeps losing his footing. Kakarot doesn't wait for him to recover. He says a quick chant of his Kamehameha Wave. It is the same result. It misses still almost hitting the target. It blasts a chunk of earth above Guldo and sends him falling on his stomach. "Man! He's so little! My aim is a bit off!" He is very upset on how he is not performing as great as he use to. It is probably because of the fact that he is fighting foes like no other.

Recoome and the others hover above. They are not so thrilled with the fact that the two brothers are still alive. "C'mon Guldo! Pull yourself together!"

"Your not doing a good job!" Burter adds.

"Yeah! You stink!" Recoome shouts. "From the way things are going we are going to have to make some serious consideration on kicking you off the team!"

Jeice throws a worse remark. "We will make you eat at the kiddie table for lunch!"

Guldo nearly chokes hearing what his teammates are saying. "No! Listen! I was just warming up! Now that I know what they can do I-I'll get them next time! Just give me a moment!"

Kakarot is a bit confused about the way the Ginyu Force talk to each other. It is as if they are a bunch of kids. "He stopped attacking. These guys are wired."

"No reason to stop! Keep going!" Raditz orders as he dives down towards Guldo once more. Kakarot is a bit unsure at first but he does the same, allowing gravity to give him the extra push down.

He can't take this anymore. Guldo is finally back on his feet and the Saiyans are very close! Eventually his time freeze won't work if they form some kind of strategy. "I have it! I will just use my secret weapon!" He raises both arms in the air and bends his hands down with a loud scream. A wide evil grin is noticeable on his face.

Something is wrong. Something is really wrong. His whole body feels numb. No... It as if his entire body feel asleep. Every limb is unresponsive, even his tail won't budge. He can only so slightly move his head. He glances at his brother and he is in the same situation. They are both stuck in the middle of flight in the air. They are both stuck in that position, and it is not comfortable to be laying on what appears to be an invisible bed when there is really nothing there but gravity trying to push them down. The more they try to fight it, the harder it is to break free from it. The fact alone truly most sacres the Saiyan from Earth. He never encountered anything like this. He does recall being trapped in a electrical trap as a child in the World Martial Arts Tournament but this is worse. He can't seem to move at all.

"What... What the...?..." Raditz's eyes squeeze tightly shut as he pushes every muscle in his body to move. They are stiff and feels almost numb to him. He is aware that his brother experiencing the same thing since his energy hasn't made any movement for a while. Whatever he got himself into,he has to get out of it quick.

Guldo is pleased with himself seeing that his plan worked. "Hahaha! Don't like that do you monkeys? You are both in my Paralysis Spell! I won't let you go until I feel like it! This is what happens when you mess with us! No let me show you what happens when you mess with me!" His hands seem to grip on the air and he seems to be rising it in a pulling motion. The reasoning behind it is seen as a chunk of rock breaks away from the ground. With a tearing motion it breaks into many pieces. He throws his hands forward and the rocks fly and batter on the Saiyans like bullets. Unable to defend themselves from the stun they take countless hits in the face.

Jeice keep an eye on everything his comrade has been doing. "Looks like he was out into a tight spot. Guldo rarely ever uses his secret weapon."

Kakarot groans as the rocks bruise cut his face. He is helpless to stop this from carrying on. He knows that he has to think of something.

The rock assault finally stops but this is just the beginning. Guldo once again throws his arms above him and a tree behind him is stripped clean from all leaves and branches. The trunk that remains is torn from the ground and breaks apart until the top of the trunk is pointed, strongly resembling a spear. Is floats in the air under his will, he begins to move his arm towards the Saiyans and the spear begins to move towards them. "Uh-oh! Here comes a sharp pointy spear! You better get out of the way or you will get sceward!"

"Sharp and pointy?!" Fear can be well heard inside the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan's voice. He fights his muscles to move but, every command he desperately gives them, they don't comply.

Vegeta watching in the sidelines mentally facepalms as the spear gains close on the two low class brothers. _"I warned those two idiots to not underestimate the abilities that little punk has! This is ridiculous! I shouldn't have to step in!"_

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to move? It's not even going that fast! It will be a shame if you let it get to you!" Guldo teases.

Raditz managed to look over to his brother. "Kakarot, this will be a good time to move!"

"Are you kidding?! I can't move a finger! What makes you think I can move?!"

"Oh well! Here it comes!" Guldo throws his arm forward and hard. The spear flies at the Saiyans at high speeds.

If they don't move, they will be a shishkabob! Raditz fights harder to move but the results are the same. As the spear comes closer it suddenly reminds him about the most pitiful thing about his little brother that will drive him mad everyday. He shouts it out as loud as he can. "KAKAROT LOOK AT WHAT HE IS DOING! IF YOU DON'T MOVE HE WILL GIVE YOU A SHOT!"

"A what?" Kakarot sees the spear coming fast. It is sharp on both ends. He is unsure in what his brother meant at first until the spear is replaced with a mental image of a flying needle. His eyes go wide and his tail fur rises and sticks up in fear along with his hair. The spear returns, then becomes a needle again... a big giant needle. His heart is pounding fast with his fear rising to the peak. "A... Ne-ddle! NOOOO! I... GOTTA...GET OUT OF HERE! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The struggle can be seen all over him. His whole body is twitching, occasionally trashing.

"It's going to hurt really bad!" Raditz adds. "If you don't get out of here it will get you for sure! The size of the needle point is big enough to get well inside your stomach!"

Now he sees the big needle point. Now the Saiyan is screaming his lungs out. "AHHHHHH! NEDDLE! I DON'T WANT THE NEEDLE! NOOOOO!" Somehow in some way, Kakarot's fear got the best of him as he manages to break free from his paralysis. At the same time he fires a simple blast at the spear without even looking with his eyes shut. It explodes into thousands of splinters. He breathes heavily and his now free brother just hovers in the air behind him.

Vegeta just blinks once with eyes reading out his disbelief on what he just witnessed. "A Saiyan... And he's afraid of needles..." He shakes his head to snap out of his thoughts. "Great shame on you Kakarot!"

"You get the needle and you will not like it either! They hurt!" On that note his focus is back on Guldo who stood in his place in shock. His fears disappear, replaced with anger on what the alien tried to do to him. "You tried to give me a shot!" The palm of his hand is pointed directly at the enemy. "I _hate_ shots!" A Ki blast is fired quicker than anyone could react. It shoots straight through Guldo's neck. The alien stood there in shock. A second later his head rolls off his body. His body falls down with his head. "And for that I shoot you! You have been decapitated Saiyan style!"

Raditz can be heard bursting into laughter as the Ginyus stare at the anti-needle Saiyan. The joke wasn't international. Kakarot just said the first insult that came in his head. Obviously, Raditz found it funny.

Suddenly Vegeta starts to laugh as well. This makes the Ginyus either angry or uncomfortable. The prince walks over to Guldo's head which is still alive for some reason. His arms are crossed as his laughter reduces to chuckles. "Well, it looks like you underestimated Kakarot as bad as I did. The only difference is that you have been decapitated..." He laughs again, annoying the body less alien. "... Saiyan style! I must admit, that was a good one for a low class! I never knew he had such humor!"

"Only... You brutes would find something like that funny..." Guldo's head gasps out. "I don't understand... I had them..."

"Obviously Raditz was using his head to give the extra push his brother needed. As stupid as it sounds, Kakarot's fear if needles gave them a pass to freedom from your little trap. I see now where his brat got his power from. The kid's power comes out best from either anger or fear. Like father, like son. But... I think you are done here." He thrust his hand down and it sends a close range blast that burns the ground and vaporizes the head.

As Vegeta walks to the the spot he watched the fight Nappa makes a statement of his own. "You know, those two are more alike than I originally thought. Kakarot is afraid of needles, I agree with you that it is pathetic. However, it's not as bad as Raditz's-"

"Don't you say any more!" Raditz shouts angrily at the general. Nappa just laughs as Raditz us really unable to stand up against the warrior who is above him.

"What's the matter?" Nappa smirks. "Oh I get it! You never told Kakarot about your fear of spiders didn't you?" He chuckles as Raditz glares at him. "Don't give me that look. Better watch yourself. You know very well that you can't fight me and win!"

"False fact Nappa! I am a warrior! I have no fear, unlike Kakarot!" Raditz refuses to look as bad as a wimp when it comes to simple things. He knows the his brother is looking at him, probably waiting for him to react differently. Why is he looking at him like that so eagerly?

"I don't wanna be in ya business mate but, looks like you got something crawling on your arm!" Jeice announces.

"You are trying so hard. I am not falling for that. If you think I am afraid of something weaker than a Human then you are-" Raditz stops talking as his eye catches sight if a big tarantula crawling up his arm. For a few seconds he is still. The creature rises its fangs as if it is threatening to bite him. Raditz shouts as he thrashes his arm in attempt to shake the spider off but it clings on. "What the hell?! Where did THIS come from?! Why won't this thing GET OFF OF ME?!" As the spider makes its way up towards his chest the Saiyan tries to smack it off of him.

"Here Raditz." Kakarot walks to the long haired Saiyan and picked up the tarantula by one of its hairy legs. He gently places it on the palm of his hand. "It's harmless. Not like a needle." He shows it to his brother.

Raditz's face twist in disgust. "Get that hideous creature away from me!" He slaps the hand away and the spider is sent flying inside Jeice's hair.

"Aye!" Jeice snaches the creature out and crushes with his hand. "Not cool mates! Throwing spiders inside people's hair! I don't want a web in it!" He glares at Vegeta. "And for you, why did you interfere?! Guldo should not have been killed, especially from the likes of you!"

"That was your rules. Who said that I had to follow them?" Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "Point proven. It is rather interesting." He glances at the low-classes. "Those two prove to be a great team. So different yet the same."

Kakarot wants to be sure that what he just learned about Raditz is a true fact. "So you are afraid of spiders huh?"

"You heard it wrong. They are disgusting." Raditz frowns. He hates to admit it to him but he can't stand spiders. They are sneaky creatures. Sometimes, you can't even feel their bites. If it were poisonous he would suffer a painful death and wouldn't even know the cause.

"That makes me wonder!" Recoome blurts out. "If we hand you over to Frieza, how would he torture you huh?"

"Why would he ask that? I thought we are fighting here." Kakarot scratches his head in thought. "Then again... What if that is the plan all along? I hate spikes next to needles. Imagine sleeping in a bed full of spikes."

"Or spiders..." Raditz's face turns towards disgust again.

"Spikey spiders...?" Kakarot questions him.

They exchange glances. "Spikers..." They both shiver at the idea. They may be soldiers but dealing with something like that is not what they are looking forward to.

"Alright you two. Are you finish yet because I am getting really bored!" Recoome calls from the distance. He was almost forgotten after the spider incident. Thank Kami he is not the ambush type. As soon as he has the Saiyan's attention he walks a bit later to them. "C'mon Vegeta! Let's play! You can bring your friends along too! All of you can come at me if you want! I don't care!" He laughs stupidly. To these Saiyans, he apparently has a lesser brain than Kakarot.

"Don't get carried away! The other Saiyans are meant for us remember?" Jeice reminds Recoome before things could go out of hand.

"Yeah. I hear you! I will just play with Vegeta a little more then!" Recoome begins to stretch his arms. He then gets into a pose. "Prepare...!" He puts his hands together. "For the nightmare...!" He lifts one leg in the air and means his body down, almost in a ballerina style. "... RECOOME!"

The Saiyan just stare blinking at the humanoid on steroids. The sudden silence is interrupted from the feral growl coming from the Saiyan prince as his whole body lights up from the strong outburst of Ki. His growl turns into a scream and, the second his jaw drops wide and the energy intensifies. It blows dirt and stray leaves in a gust, nearly blowing the Saiyans away.

"Whoa! Vegeta's power... It's crazy!" Kakarot announces. His arms shrikes his face from the flying dirt that stings his eyes occasionally.

Jeice's scouter is beeping almost endlessly. "Aye Burter! Are you readin' why I'm readin'? Looks like Vegeta's power level just skyrocketed!"

"Yes. Looks like he has gotten a lot stronger. He can hide his power too it seems." Burter replies.

Nappa seems to be somewhat concerned. "Do you think Vegeta is really angry with Recoome or something?"

Vegeta's feet pushes off the ground propelling him forward with a clenched fist. He swings and lands a direct punch on Recoome's face, knocking the scouter the alien wares out of his face. As Recoome flies Vegeta soars after him while locking his hands together. He throws them down on Recoome's head and as the foe falls heavily on his back Vegeta soars up high and back down, landing on Recoome's chest, heavily cracking the armor. He jumps off and snaches his leg. He begins to spin himself in a circle, bringing Recoome with him spinning in a style of a marry-go-round. He lets him go and sends him flying across the field and into the side of a cliff.

"Yep. He's pissed." Nappa says.

The ground seems to rumble as the intense power coming from the elite warrior still gets stronger by the second. Vegeta's hands crackles heavily with static and he places the wrist together. With almost all his effort he pushes the energy on his hands. "This... Ends... Now!" The energy almost explodes on his hands. "Final... CRUSH!" The collected energy fires off his hand and travels down the same road as Recoome was sent down. It brings down the cliff to ashes. Smoke rises from where it was. Slowly Vegeta lowers his arms as he breathes quickly and hard. He gave Recoome almost everything he has.

This was really something to watch. Kakarot has never really seen Vegeta fight like the way he did before. It is a reminder to not cross the prince's line. If Vegeta can do all that in a short period of time, Kakarot will have to make extra sure that he doesn't say anything that will surely miss the prince off.

"You think he got him?" Raditz takes one step forward as if it can make him see a bigger view of the place where Recoome fell. He turns to Vegeta and notices that the prince suddenly appears to be almost terrified.

"No... He is still alive..." Nappa mumbles in disbelief.

"What?!" Raditz and Kakarot watches the dust were Recoome fell settle down. There stands Recoome who has on nothing except the jumpsuit worn under his armor. It is torn at some places. He giggles stupidly. "Ha! Nice one Vegeta! Good job! You could have had me there!"

"How is he laughing after taking all that?! This guy is crazy! Or... Did all that did nothing to him?!" Kakarot wonders outloud.

"Alright! That was a nice warm up! Time to play!" Recoome lifts a leg from the ground. "Recoome... KICK!" He lunges forward and he kicks his leg up, striking Vegeta right under his chin. The Saiyan prince is sent back from the impact flung across the field and crashing on the ground.

"Vegeta!" The Saiyans shout in sync.

The prince refuses to let that hit slow him down. He stands quicker than expected and his Ki engulfs him once more. He lunges at Recoome back and throws a punch that is blocked. Recoome tries to retaliate with his own but his is blocked as well. Vegeta begins to throws some heavy punches. Each one is blocked effortlessly, making him look like a joke.

"Wow Vegeta, you got some good moves! But, now it's time to see how tough you really are!" His arms hovers above Vegeta's head. "Recoome... ELBOW!"

Vegeta only had time to look up and the elbow slams on his back, shoving him down crashing fast and hard stomach first. He forces his legs to kick himself from the ground in time to dodge a punch that could have went through his body. As he flies up to the skies Recoome chases after him. He forms a small energy like disk and throws it down like a frisbee.

"Too slow!" Recoome ducks and is right above the prince now. He lunches him down and watches him fall inside a lake. Seconds later the water spews out as Vegeta rockets back out and towards him. He is headbutted hard on the stomach. Recoome dangles at his spot unresponsive.

Vegeta believes to have him until a pair of giant hands grasp his body. His legs thrash as he attempts to break loose.

"That was really good Vegeta! Nice try! But...YOU LOSE!" Recoome holds on to him as he dives down and slams the prince's head on the ground. Half of the Saiyan's body is buried. Recoome pulls Vegeta out the ground with one of his legs that sticks out the ground. Vegeta dangles there with several injuries on his face. "Don't die on me yet! I'm not even finish!"

That's it. This giant brute has embarrassed him for the last time. With the strength he still has, Vegeta faces his hand at Recoome's face and he fires a blast. It hits the brute head on and Vegeta is dropped. He struggles to get back on his feet. He can't even stand up straight. His back is hunched over and his arms just dangles. He fights to stay conscious.

"He... he didn't even lasted a minute against him." Raditz stares at Recoome who lays on the ground. Hopefully, he is unconscious. If he has to fight him he will be done for in seconds.

Recoome twitches and his legs kick up. "Oopsy daisy!" He kicks himself back to his feet. Most of his hair has been burnt off from the attack he took. However he still appears to be unharmed despite the condition his uniform and face is in. He praises Vegeta. "Now you're playing dirty! Just the way I like it!"

"Uh-oh. He's about to go wild." Jeice chuckles.

Burter laughs slightly, agreeing with his comrade. "He always does. This could get really ugly."

"If you have any other good moves to show me now it's the time. Otherwise, I'll have to go ahead and kill you okay?" Recoome announces.

All that Vegeta can really do is just stand there. He thinks to himself; _"Dammit! Is there any way of stopping him? I knew that he is strong but this is..."_ He groans as a wave of pain goes through his body. _"All this time he has just been toying with me! If I don't think of something quick I will be dead for sure!"_

"No... This cannot be happening. How could our prince possibly get beaten so quickly?!" Raditz mutters. He looks at his brother and his expression tells everyone that he is a bit uncomfortable on what look he sees on Kakarot's face. "You can't be serious! Don't get any ideas Kakarot because it will not work!"

"That is what you believe." Kakarot responds. "Look, if we lose Vegeta our chances of surviving will be thrown out the window. We have to step in and out a stop to this." He points a thumb to his chest. "I will do it regardless if you join me or not. Believe me Raditz when I say I won't let any other Saiyan die. So if you are too scared to come, stay out of my way so that you won't get hurt."

Did Kakarot just pushed him aside because of his doubts? Raditz frowns. If that is how things will operate he won't tolerate it. He wonders if Nappa is even aware of what Kakarot is planning.

Recoome claps his hands together above his head. "Now... Prepare to.." He bends his legs and his arms stick out. It's another of his crazy poses. "DIE!" He begins to wave. "Bye! Bye Vegeta! It was really nice knowing you! You put up a nice fight but now it's time for you to go!"

"Now it is the time!" Kakarot mutters to himself as he positions his feet to take him to the air.

Recoome's fingers dance from below his waist to above his head. His mouth opens wide. "Recoome's... Eraser... Gun!" A powerful pink and purplish blast is fired.

Kakarot jumps up in the air and flies at top speed towards Vegeta. At that second he realizes that from now fast the blast is traveling, he won't make it in time.

He hears a boot making contact with Recoome's skull. The brute falls forcing the blast coming out of his mouth to deform and slow down. Kakarot reaches for the prince. "Vegeta!" He grabs him and jumps out the way just as the blast fly pass the spot where Vegeta previously stood. It travels through a lake and into a cliff, taking it down. They both fall but both still alive. The powerful dust flies over them.

Vegeta isn't happy with the help he just received. "Fool! Did you think that I couldn't have got out the way myself?!" He is back on his feet with Kakarot's assistance. "What good will saving me do anyway?! You could have used that opening to attack him! Your lack of battle sense just makes me want to throw up!"

Kakarot isn't affected by the response he just received. He is more interested on how Recoome fell. He did hear the sound of a skull being hit.

Jeice wipes his face clean from the dirt with a handkerchief. "There he goes, being a show off. He is covering us with dirt!"

"I'm going to send him a cleaning bill!" Burter frowns.

Kakarot stands and finds Recoome once again on the ground. Standing not too far behind him is Raditz who lowers his right foot to the ground. Looks like his brother didn't want to be so left out after all.

Recoome begins to rises to everyone's disbelief. He is still laughing! "Wow! Nice sneak attack! I never expected any of you guys to do that! I have a feeling that the next time I look in the mirror, I'm going to be pretty upset!" He probably will be since he is missing a lot of teeth from the ambush he received. The guy looks to his teammates. "Hey! Jeice! Burter! Let me have them too! C'mon! Please! Can I?"

"Looks like we're screwed." Jeice sighs.

"Yeah." Burter nods and shouts. "Alright, you can have them. But after this you are treating me and Jeice to ice cream sundaes!"

"Awesome!" Recoome turns his attention back at the Saiyans. "Looks like I get to have some more fun! Who's first?"

Nappa glances at Vegeta and glares at Recoome. "You're going to be lying in agony when I am through with you! Doing that to Vegeta is the worse you will ever do!" Nappa opens his mouth wide and a huge yellow blat comes out in a similar fashion Recoome displayed on Vegeta. The overwhelming lethal power heading for him.

Raditz immediately jumps into the air knowing how much range the attack will hit. He never thought he would witness this attack being used from the start. "That's Nappa's Break Cannon. He must be outclassed by that guy to use it so soon!"

"Hey! Quite being a copy-cat!" As the attack gets dangerously close to Recoome, he blows it away forcing it to curve and head for Nappa instead.

Nappa jumps out the way in time but just barely. He can't believe how easily Recoome blew away that blast. "That was my... Ultimate attack and he... blew it away like it was nothing..." He is confused the second Recoome disappears. He looks around quickly to locate him.

"Recoome..."

Nappa finds him standing behind him. "How did he-"

"KICK!" Recoome kicks the general on the chest, cutting him off from finishing his sentence.

Raditz gasps seeing Nappa crash violently on the ground. He quickly runs over to him. "What the hell Nappa?! Did you not see him?!" He looks above him and Recoome is coming back down slowly with crossed arms. Raditz shakes then general. "Get back up!"

"Aw, I blew it!" Recoome complains about his own power. "I should have held back a little more!"

"Heh... I would but the bastard broke almost everything in my body. How... Pathetic. I can't even move." Nappa says. "Damn it all. He is just so powerful. He is making us look like a whole bunch of weaklings."

Raditz steps back. If Recoome can effortlessly put Vegeta and Nappa -two of the strongest Saiyans- in critical condition so fast, he sees no point in even trying to fight him. Then he thinks about his brother and his father. They never gave up. They kept fighting until death ends it. Bardock died in attempt to put an end to Frieza. Kakarot fought Zarbon with lethal wounds. As if now, Kakarot looks as if he is about to jump in.

This time however, Raditz won't let his brother make him look bad. He clenches a fist and pushes almost all his effort into that one spot. He can hear the energy gathering there and crackling powerfully. "If you think this is over... You are dead wrong!"

 **\- Meanwhile -**

"Ah... Good job Ginyu. Once again you have car exceeded my expectations. You easily received the Dragon Balls from Vegeta without even breaking a sweat. It almost makes me feel bad that I haven't called you sooner." Frieza stands over the six Dragon Balls with delight.

"Praise from you Lord Frieza is great praise indeed!" Ginyu says. "Now we can celebrate. Allow me to show you... The dance of joy!" Ginyu begins to dance by throwing his legs up and clapping his hands.

Once again Frieza just watches with embarrassment. "Uh... You can save that for later."

Ginyu stops instantly. "Whatever you say sir."

Frieza smiles as he resumes his staring at the Dragon Balls. "Still I can't believe how quickly you gave them back to me. I can't deny it! I'm pretty excited! All we need is one more Dragon Ball and immortality is mine!"

"Question is... Is there even any Namekians left?"

Frieza checks his scouter. It picks up a reading. "I just found Vegeta. He and his friends should know where the last one is located."

Ginyu turns on his scouter. "Well in that case I will contact my crew to inform them to bring the Saiyans back for questioning."

Frieza's scouter beeps again. He looks to his right. "No need. I sense two Namekian power levels over that way. Plus a third bonus is heading for them. They are unaffected by the damage done to this world so they must have the last Dragon Ball I need."

"Then I will head over there and receive it sir!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary Ginyu. I will head over there myself." Frieza climbs inside his flying throne. "Meanwhile I trust you to keep watch of the Dragon Balls while I pay them a visit." The throne takes off into the skies.

"You can count me in Frieza! I will guard them with my life!" Ginyu promises as he salutes his departing leader.

 **\- The battle zone -**

Recoome chuckles seeing the angry look in the Saiyan's face. "Oh! Is there something you want to show me too Raditz?"

Slowly Raditz opens back up his hand and a ball of blue energy grows on it. He draws his hand back as soon as the energy is twice the size of his head. "I've had enough of this!" It zaps almost painfully on his hand but he doesn't care. He thrusts his hand forward. "BEGOOOOOONE!"

Recoome's scouter beeps and his eyes go wide. "Huh?!"

The ball shoots out as a blast bigger than all the rest that was launched before. Raditz continues to push more power into the blast as it travels faster than a bullet towards Recoome. He hears it make impact on the brute and he doesn't end it here.

Kakarot is forced to shield his face with his arm as dirt flies more violently than before. The energy he is sending from his brother is the most he ever felt from him. "Whoa! Raditz is giving Recoome almost everything he has! I never knew that he got so powerful!"

Finally everything settles down. Raditz sighs in relief that be finished the guy off... Or so he thinks.

"That is more like it Raditz!" Recoome's voice is heard above. The moment Raditz spots him Recoome smirks evilly. "Recoome... BUMMER!" His arms fly down as blurs as he delivers countless blast raining down at the long haired Saiyan. Raditz hopes around in many places in effort to dodge what he can. The assaults don't end. Raditz makes the mistake of jumping towards Recoome's direction. The brute chops his on his lower neck. Raditz almost chokes and is sent down to the ground.

He almost forgot how to breathe from that painful chop. He stands back up and launched himself at the powerful alien with a raised fist. Instead of delivering the punch, he receives the punch on the face. He has time to cover it up to ease away the pain only to expose his stomach, and that is exactly the spot he gets kicked on. He hunched himself over with his arms pressed against bus stomach and takes a hit on the back, sending him down on the ground face first. Raditz pops a knee up and pushes his hands down to help him rise. He sees a boot and it kicks his head. His whole body body flips and he is on his back. Still he forces himself to stand. His legs are shaking badly. His whole body is about to collapse but his determination is still strong. He limps to confront Recoome with a hand placed on his wounded shoulder. His vision is blurring every now and then but still he walks.

"Wow. Aren't you a tough one! After all that and you are still willing to fight me huh? You know, I've heard that your father is the same way. I guess they grow up stubborn on your world huh?" He laughs and shouts; "I should know! I am stubborn too!"

"You mock me and my father for the last time!" Raditz begins to run for him, ignoring every painful step as he gets closer. He growls loudly as he springs at Recoome and thrust his fist forward only to have his attempted punch to be dodged. Recoome has jumped over him and he is still going through from under, passing by between his legs.

"Haha!" Recoome slams his ankle against Raditz's neck. A loud snap is well heard followed by a half gasp half yelp from the Saiyan.

"NO!" Kakarot screams at what he just witnessed. Raditz's eyes go blank as he falls on the ground, this time lying motionless. Quickly he jumps into a short flight and lands next to his brother and begins to shake him. "Raditz! Raditz!"

Jeice's scouter stops beeping and just lets out a long sound before it turns itself off. "Well, look at that. Raditz's power level just feel to zero. He didn't last as long as I expected."

He takes a deep intake of breath realizing what exactly just happened. Raditz's pupils are colorless. His body twitches a few times before it goes still. "Raditz…" Kakarot places a hand under his neck and tries to lift his head but it awkwardly falls back further than normal, and turns over clumsily to the left. His brother's neck is broken. Kakarot can't sense his energy at all. Either Raditz is barely alive or dead. Still, this is strongly unforgivable. He can feel his blood boiling inside him hotter than before.

"Aw come on! None of these Saiyans even lasted a minute with me! That was boring! If I knew how weak they were I would had never challenged them! What's the point on being here?!" Recoome complains.

"Well, this is what they get for challenging Lord Frieza. They can share the same fate as their planet." Jeice says. "Look at the bright side Kakarot. As soon as you die you can be reunited with your brother. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?"

Kakarot gently places his brother's head back down on the ground. He stands and glares at Recoome with the same look he gave Raditz weeks ago when he believed that he killed his son. This time it's no test. This is real. "You…. how dare you…THAT WAS MY BROTHER!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Recoome apologizes sarcastically. "How about make it up to you by killing you so that you can see your family again! That way you won't ha-"

"Shut up."

The Ginyu's and the still conscious Prince Vegeta take notice on the normally more gentle and calm collected fighter Saiyan's change in attitude.

"Hey, what's your problem mate? It's a great bargain!" Jeice shouts. "Why would you turn it down?"

Kakarot doesn't answer. He simply stares at Recoome.

"Fine then! I will just do it for you! Say goodnight!" Recoome lunges at the Saiyans and punches him on the stomach. As the Saiyans falls to one knee Recoome rises and elbow to finish him off. "Say hi to your brother for us okay! Recoome… ELBOW!" He thrust it down but instead of hitting the warrior, the Saiyan's hand catches it. "HUH?!"

Kakarot's ki flares up in a golden like arua. His hair flows widely as his head rises slowly. he looks dead into Recoome's eyes as he bares his teeth with a collection of feral growls escaping his pupils has apparently faded leaving his eyes blank white.

"Wh-what… What is happening?!" Jeice's scouter beeps rapidly as it tries to get a clear reading. "P-power level… 30,000… 34,000… 40,000… 50,000?!" It stops beeping and straight fear covers his face. "I-impossible!"

Burter gulps. "His power level is at… 80,000! What the hell did that come from?! It was at 5,000 not too long ago! he had his true power suppressed all this time?!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kakarot's arua sends Recoome skidding back a couple feet.

Vegeta cannot believe what he is witnessing. He wipes his eyes to be sure that what he sees is a lie but it proves to be true. "No… this cannot be happening… Has he finally done it? Kakarot... not him! He is a low-class! How could scum like him become… become a Super Saiyan?!" He watches as the enraged Saiyan sends a powerful uppercut on Recoome, sending the brute fying back. "Legends say that it happens only when Saiyan has the potential. I have to admit that Kakarot and even Raditz has exceeded the normal limitations of an average Saiyan but… these are just old stories. I never believed in them. Even if this is true, only an elite like myself and Nappa should be eligible achieve it! Not him!"

Kakarot can't think clearly. It is as if something has took complete control of him. All that he can think about is to kill Recoome and the others, and anyone else who dares to cross him. He lunges forward and headbutts Recoome hard and they both shoot through a boulder, taking it down like a wrecking ball. He gives no time for Recoome to even stand. He grabs him by the arm and punches him through the chest. The Saiyan pulls back out and Recoome falls dead.

"AH!" Jeice gasps and Burter takes a few steps back. "H-he's gone mad! It is as if he turned into some kind of vicious animal!"

"He killed Recoome without breaking a sweat! WHAT IS HE?!" Burter shouts.

Vegeta is shocked by what he just witnessed too. "Kakarot… has always been so stubborn on killing. He wouldn't even go far as breaking someone's neck unless he feels that he wants to! But this… He… he punched clean through Recoome's chest without second thought!" He watches Kakarot's head whip over to the two Ginyu's direction. "Wait a minute… legends say that a Saiyan does grow more aggressive when ascended, but the way Kakarot is acting does not match what I've heard." He begins to think. Once again his face shows shock but, even more than previously. "He has became what is known as… a False Super Saiyan… He's close to becoming the legend itself. That explains his brutal behavior! Still… he is too close to surpassing me… how does he get his power in outburst like that?!"

"He's coming for us Burter!" Jeice warns.

"I can see that! He won't last long! Let's go!" Burter says.

"Fools. They have no idea what just took place." Vegeta grumbles. "The real hell's about to begin…"

 **A/N:** **Finally finish with chapter 1 of… "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan!"**

 **I know, I know. I was requested for Raditz to become a False Super Saiyan instead. But look here, Raditz almost did the same thing on Chapter… 18 I think. Or was it 19 of "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan"? I dunno, but at the end of one of those chapters he got really angry and almost went Super Saiyan. So? Now the big question: Who will be the one to become Super Saiyan on Namek? The answer is up to you readers! Vote on my Fanfiction account Espeon804! The poll should be displayed on the top of the bio. So cast your vote there!**

 **I will do a new thing every chapter now. Q's and A's. You can ask me a question and I will answer. or you can simply review and I will respond to your review will be featured! Many other writers has done it before and I am not stealing ther idea. it just looks fun to do. So go ahead!**

 **FAV! FOLLOW! REVIEW! COMMENT!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 2!**


	2. Brothers stay together! Keep eye on tail

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! School is trying to kill me already. I have been in school this year for 2 weeks now and already they are me with math homework and SAT prep stuff. You guys know that I am trying to get mainly A's and B's so studying is my goal... as much as I hate it. Updating will happen less often but you must be wondering how I am able to update quicker than usual. I can update 1 chapter every two weeks if I am just working in this fanfiction. I have my own phone now so I can go on Google docs and work on them there whenever I am done with school work. I type during free time in class and during my lunch period so I can get things done too.**

 **Odd fact: So yeah, some of you know that I am a 16- year-old girl in the 11th grade. I love Pokemon and Dragon Ball. I hate it when I read fanfictions and people mess up the characters so bad. To be completely honest, I don't even swear. I am not a fan of violence though I can handle blood, not gore.**

 **Random guy: So if you don't cuss and don't like violence, explain why you are writing this fanfiction!**

 **Well, I asked myself the same question. It's Dragon Ball. It can't be a Dragon Ball fanfiction without violence and well, cursing in some places. Staying in character is what is important and we know that Vegeta would use every word in the book... Well, that's the Japanese dub. I don't cuss at all. My friends are so eager to hear me say one curse word. Notice how my Author Notes don't have any cursing in them.**

 **Here's the thing. When I write my fanfics my mind is so into the plots I focused well into what I am typing so sometimes I am unaware of what I did until I read it myself. Then a think "Wow. Did I really type that?" Like the previous chapter when Goku punches clean through Recoome's chest. I was like "Wow." But not shocked. Gut punches are very common in Dragon Ball anyway.**

 **I do this for the readers. Think about it. If this was all kid friendly and too nice,nobody would be reading this! Heck, I watch "Inuyasha" and that show has more blood than Dragon Ball! Doesn't bother me. I should test myself by watching "Attack on Titan."**

 **I am pointing that out because there is a lot of language in this chapter because there will be a lot going on!**

 **Well, enough of that. Let's go on. Urgh. I hate typing disclaimers but it must be done.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and however else is involved.**

 **If I do own it, Goku will have some kind of way to have his tail back! They should really do that in the future episodes of "Dragon Ball Super". It would be cool. Vegeta should have been able to grow his back. I wonder why not yet?**

Key:

"Talking"

 _"Speaking another language/ Thoughts"_

 _'Telepathy'_

 **\- Chapter 2: Brothers stick together, keep your tail out of trouble! -**

 _Last time on "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan":_

 _"Wow. Aren't you a tough one! After all that and you are still willing to fight me huh? You know, I've heard that your father is the same way. I guess they grow up stubborn on your world huh?" He laughs and shouts; "I should know! I am stubborn too!"_

 _"You mock me and my father for the last time!" Raditz begins to run for him, ignoring every painful step as he gets closer. He growls loudly as he springs at Recoome and thrust his fist forward only to have his attempted punch to be dodged. Recoome has jumped over him and he is still going through from under, passing by between his legs._

" _Haha!" Recoome slams his ankle against Raditz's neck. A loud snap is well heard followed by a half gasp half yelp from the Saiyan._

" _NO!" Kakarot screams at what he just witnessed. Raditz's eyes go blank as he falls on the ground, this time lying motionless. Quickly he jumps into a short flight and lands next to his brother and begins to shake him. "Raditz! Raditz!"_

 _Jeice's scouter stops beeping and just lets out a long sound before it turns itself off. "Well, look at that. Raditz's power level just feel to zero. He didn't last as long as I expected."_

 _He takes a deep intake of breath realizing what exactly just happened. Raditz's pupils are colorless. His body twitches a few times before it goes still. "Raditz…" Kakarot places a hand under his neck and tries to lift his head but it awkwardly falls back further than normal, and turns over clumsily to the left. His brother's neck is broken. Kakarot can't sense his energy at all. Either Raditz is barely alive or dead. Still, this is strongly unforgivable. He can feel his blood boiling inside him hotter than before._

" _Aw come on! None of these Saiyans even lasted a minute with me! That was boring! If I knew how weak they were I would had never challenged them! What's the point on being here?!" Recoome complains._

" _Well, this is what they get for challenging Lord Frieza. They can share the same fate as their planet." Jeice says. "Look at the bright side Kakarot. As soon as you die you can be reunited with your brother. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?"_

 _Kakarot gently places his brother's head back down on the ground. He stands and glares at Recoome with the same look he gave Raditz weeks ago when he believed that he killed his son. This time it's no test. This is real. "You…. how dare you…THAT WAS MY BROTHER!"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Recoome apologizes sarcastically. "How about make it up to you by killing you so that you can see your family again! That way you won't ha-"_

" _Shut up."_

 _The Ginyu's and the still conscious Prince Vegeta take notice on the normally more gentle and calm collected fighter Saiyan's change in attitude._

" _Hey, what's your problem mate? It's a great bargain!" Jeice shouts. "Why would you turn it down?"_

 _Kakarot doesn't answer. He simply stares at Recoome._

" _Fine then! I will just do it for you! Say goodnight!" Recoome lunges at the Saiyans and punches him on the stomach. As the Saiyans falls to one knee Recoome rises and elbow to finish him off. "Say hi to your brother for us okay! Recoome… ELBOW!" He thrust it down but instead of hitting the warrior, the Saiyan's hand catches it. "HUH?!"_

 _Kakarot's ki flares up in a golden like arua. His hair flows widely as his head rises slowly. he looks dead into Recoome's eyes as he bares his teeth with a collection of feral growls escaping his pupils has apparently faded leaving his eyes blank white._

" _Wh-what… What is happening?!" Jeice's scouter beeps rapidly as it tries to get a clear reading. "P-power level… 30,000… 34,000… 40,000… 50,000?!" It stops beeping and straight fear covers his face. "I-impossible!"_

 _Burter gulps. "His power level is at… 80,000! What the hell did that come from?! It was at 5,000 not too long ago! he had his true power suppressed all this time?!"_

" _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kakarot's arua sends Recoome skidding back a couple feet._

 _Vegeta cannot believe what he is witnessing. He wipes his eyes to be sure that what he sees is a lie but it proves to be true. "No… this cannot be happening… Has he finally done it? Kakarot... not him! He is a low-class! How could scum like him become… become a Super Saiyan?!" He watches as the enraged Saiyan sends a powerful uppercut on Recoome, sending the brute fying back. "Legends say that it happens only when Saiyan has the potential. I have to admit that Kakarot and even Raditz has exceeded the normal limitations of an average Saiyan but… these are just old stories. I never believed in them. Even if this is true, only an elite like myself and Nappa should be eligible achieve it! Not him!"_

 _Kakarot can't think clearly. It is as if something has took complete control of him. All that he can think about is to kill Recoome and the others, and anyone else who dares to cross him. He lunges forward and headbutts Recoome hard and they both shoot through a boulder, taking it down like a wrecking ball. He gives no time for Recoome to even stand. He grabs him by the arm and punches him through the chest. The Saiyan pulls back out and Recoome falls dead._

" _AH!" Jeice gasps and Burter takes a few steps back. "H-he's gone mad! It is as if he turned into some kind of vicious animal!"_

" _He killed Recoome without breaking a sweat! WHAT IS HE?!" Burter shouts._

 _Vegeta is shocked by what he just witnessed too. "Kakarot… has always been so stubborn on killing. He wouldn't even go far as breaking someone's neck unless he feels that he wants to! But this… He… he punched clean through Recoome's chest without second thought!" He watches Kakarot's head whip over to the two Ginyu's direction. "Wait a minute… legends say that a Saiyan does grow more aggressive when ascended, but the way Kakarot is acting does not match what I've heard." He begins to think. Once again his face shows shock but, even more than previously. "He has became what is known as… a False Super Saiyan… He's close to becoming the legend itself. That explains his brutal behavior! Still… he is too close to surpassing me… how does he get his power in outburst like that?!"_

" _He's coming for us Burter!" Jeice warns._

" _I can see that! He won't last long! Let's go!" Burter says._

" _Fools. They have no idea what just took place." Vegeta grumbles. "The real hell's about to begin…"_

 **\- Now -**

The very moment he opens his eyes, he would have screamed with the agony he is feeling if he could.

Sharp, so very sharp and throbbing pain. He can't move. His whole body is just twitching. All that he can do is listen to the blood rushing in his ears, and the pounding of his heart, a sure sign that he is still alive. He wonders to himself; _"What the hell happened?"_

His fingers lift, grasping tightly on the grass as his throat bursts out a terrible sound. He feels something trying to escape from his chest. He coughs it out and is horrified to see a mouthful of thick red blood fly from his mouth. He shuts his eyes tight, groaning as the pain throbs even worse. He can barely breathe. His head won't even shift slightly. Every time he tries to move, only causes straight pain to go all towards his neck. Now he remembers.

Recoome broke his neck.

He would curse if he could. He can't even call for his brother that he needs right now. He can't speak. The most sound that comes out of him is his groaning and gasping. He gasps for air like a fish gasping for water. Still, he fights for his words to come out. "Kaa... K-kakaa... rrr...rrrrooo...urrrrr...GWAH!" He coughs out another mouthful of straight blood. He knows it won't be long. He regained consciousness but, he is still dying. His vision is irritability blurry and sound is distorted. He can see the foggy image of what could be his brother moving so quickly. His fingers stretch as if he is reaching for him... reaching for Kakarot.

 _"Why... No matter the situation you are always the last one standing... You fight without fear, even if you know that your enemy outclasses you many times over..."_ His fingers give in to gravity and lays still. Each passing second he can feel himself slipping away from reality. His vision starts to fill with black spots. The enraged cries he is hearing from his brother is becoming even more distorted. His body shakes with a ripple of pain.

Oh how badly he wishes he can't feel anything right now.

His throat begins to grow warmer until a hot sensation fills it. Another groan escapes from it only much more depressing. _"Why am I so weak?! I am always shoved aside... to the brink of death. Now it is happening again. Kakarot, you have outshined me once more... and... here I am just laying helpless... while you unleash your wrath to avenge me. The pain of loss you call it... Is that the source of your power brother...?"_ He shuts his eyes and opens them. The block spots still linger and are growing bigger.

" _Who am I to live on?"_

Bardock... Gine... The two images of the Saiyans appear in his mind. _"Father... Mother... I had you die in vain. Even though Kakarot was the one who forgotten everything about us... And befriended the race be was supposed to had killed... I am the one who brought great shame to you by not believing in him. As hard as I try, I can't even come close to seeing Frieza... Who am I to live on?"_

The past plays in his head. This is it. His life.. flashing before his eyes. He sees his parents, his brother as an infant, his life as a soldier, him meeting his brother as an adult. The image of his little brother is replaced with his father for only a second. Then he hears laughter. Straight evil merciless laughter that can be recognizable as Frieza. The image of his parents appear. It gets engulfed with flames and burns away revealing the face of Frieza. He can see his home Planet exploding and the only sound that remains is that laughter.

 _"I was such a fool to have not listened sooner."_ The hot feeling inside his throat becomes unbearable. He exhales heavily and a hoarse sound bursts out from him. Another image appears. He sees himself as a child looking at his baby brother inside the pod that sent him to Earth. Then it begins to fade into darkness. As much as he tries to hang on to the last sight of his life, it continues to fade away. _"Kakarot... Don't you dare fail them as I did... Otherwise... I will never forgive you again..."_

The sensation in his throat is now burning. He knows that he can't hold it back anymore. He doesn't deserve to live. Vegeta and Nappa would agree. They would just let him die for being a weakling. His blurred sight is now distorted from the liquid building up in his eyes. A warrior should never cry. They should die with their honor intact.

What honor?

He has none. He has always been the weaker one. All his life he has been treated like trash. What kind of pride does he have right now? None. It was murdered in cold blood under Frieza's tyranny with a simple kick to the neck.

He is nothing.

Finally he lets it go. The salty tears flow down his face. As hard as he tried to suppress them, the emotion he is feeling has finally overwhelmed him. Despair, pity, anger, regret. He will forever be know as a failure to his kind.

So everything fades away.

 _"Who am I to live on?"_

"You are my eldest son. That is who you are Raditz."

 _"What...?"_ A bright yellow light is blinding for a few seconds. It becomes almost dim, and in the light stands Bardock and Gine side by side. _"Is that... Are you really here?"_

"Today is not the day Raditz." The voice of his parents are said in sync as their eyes look well and deep inside his soul. "If you let yourself die... Kakarot would be doing this for nothing. He knows that you are still alive. He is fighting to protect you... the general... and our prince all together."

Raditz finds it easy to stand up in the mysterious void he is in. He stares at his parents who just stand there, not even attempting to come any closer to him. _"How do you know this? I don't stand a chance! I am dying! Kakarot has long surpassed me! I lack in my own potential!"_

"You are allowing the words you were told to get in your head. Your brother never lets anyone stand in his path, with his loss memories, he was still the same fighter. He fights for what he believes it. Look deep inside yourself. You have the power just like any other true Saiyan. It's Frieza who locked it away from you. He locked it away from all of us! You must find it and use it! Kakarot can't fight on his own forever." Slowly his parents are shrinking. They are shrinking from his sights.

 _"You know that I have always lacked with my own strength!"_

"It is not your time. Your brother needs you. He needs you to avenge us all. You have grown more powerful than you were the past year. You wanted to prove everyone wrong. Don't miss the chance..." They are shrinking farther away.

He doesn't want them to go. Before he realizes it he blindly runs after them. It is as if he is a child again, running for his mother's arms when he needed her most. Running for his father when he needed motivation. Still they fade further away. He extends his arms and tries to reach for them but they are far out of reach. "Wait! Father! Mother! Wait!" They are mere dots now. "What do you mean...?"

They are gone. Raditz just stares into the deepness of the yellow void. It fades away and slowly, the blurred word returns. Black spots dance everywhere. He still can't move. Still, what his parents said sparked something powerful inside of him.

Something falls in front of him.

Raditz tries to make out what it is but the way his eyes are acting makes it impossible to make out.

 _'Eat it Raditz. Tell me that you are still alive... Eat it.'_

The voice ringing inside his head is what sounds like his brother. He still can't make out whatever was dropped in front of him but his mind screams for him to eat it. Once again his fingers stretch and grips on the grass as if it is the only motivation to keep him moving. He feels his life slipping away and he fights it. The item is touching his nose. He can feel it. He tries to move his head but he fails to make it budge.

The ground shakes violently from what is recognizable as a powerful explosion. The item bounces from right on his nose and begins to roll away from him. He can't let it go away. He needs it.

Another explosion forces the item to bounce. Now it flies over his mouth…

... And in time he catches it, shutting his mouth tight. A loud noticeable crunch comes from what is obviously a small food item breaking in his teeth. He forces himself to chew and he swallows. For a few seconds he believes that what he heard is just a joke and he ate some random thing for no reason. Then a powerful sensation fills his body making him have second thoughts. His muscles strain for a few seconds causing great pain. The pain suddenly vanishes, along with all the pain he felt before. He blinks and his vision become clear. Sound is no longer distorted. His whole body is boiling as he gets on his knees and then, on his feet. He is shocked by this. His neck was broken before and now... He is completely healed.

He looks over to Vegeta who stands fine as well. He looks at Nappa. The general too is back on his feet. He is confused on how this happened. At least he's not the only one. The two elite warriors looked around just as puzzled. None of this is making any sense. His brother is fighting in the sidelines far off from their location. To make matters even more confusing he could have sworn that Kakarot spoke to him earlier but, the way things are looking from his angle... is it him or has his little brother gone berserk?

The Saiyan general flexes his arms for a handful of seconds. "Did any of you catch sight of who gave us those beans that healed us so quickly?"

"I thought Kakarot done it. Then again he is up there." Raditz points far ahead. His brother stands feet away from Jeice and Burter. The golden aura illuminates light all over him, making his skin have a yellowish color and his black hair looking almost brown.

"What the hell?! What is happening to Kakarot?!" Nappa is clueless on what change has happened to the brain damaged warrior. The normally the goofy fighter is currently acting the most brutal he has ever been. It's clear when Nappa watches him headbutt Jeice harshly.

Jeice stumbled hard and forces his feet to regain their hold on the ground. "His power level is unreal! Wasn't this low class under us earlier?!" He exclaims as he gets into a stance. "The scouter says that he is in 80,000! Mine is only 48,000! Surely it's acting up or something!"

"No better reason than to resort to the Purple Comet Crash!" Burter shouts at his comrade. "He may have gotten strong but he can't defeat us so easily!"

"It's been awhile since we came to that conclusion huh? Alrighty then!" The Australian sounding alien flies up to the skies with his partner. Red swirling aura surrounds him as a sphere.

Burter hovers a little far from him and does the same with unique purple energy.

The two fly at each other and the spheres collide, becoming a red and purple disk like swirl. "PURPLE COMET CRASH!" Many energy disk fly out of it and are aimed for the Saiyan warrior. Kakarot becomes even more reckless by flying right towards it in intention to attack the last two present members of the Ginyu Force.

"Is he blind or is he insane?!" Nappa is disapproving the way the low class is fighting. "What the hell is he thinking going for them like that?!"

"Kakarot's gone berserk." Raditz spreads his feet with his eyes locked on the disk heading for his brother. "He is not thinking rationally. He'll just get himself killed." He sees his brother making a sharp turn to dodge a handful of the deadly disk. They are raining down to the ground. It dawns to him that missing Kakarot means they are the next unplanned target. After hearing the message from his parents he knows what he has to do.

Instead of running away he plants his feet on the ground and crosses his arms over his face. The disks slams on an invisible shield that surrounds his body. They all bounce off as if they made contact with a unpoppable balloon and leave deep gashes on the ground around him.

"What?!" A scowl covers Vegeta's face. He just witnessed Raditz protecting himself in some kind of way without having to dodge. Whatever he did was not done before. It is almost unbelievable on how strong he is now. Any much further one if those brothers may be able to surpass him! It's unthinkable! A low class surpassing an elite! "How could this be? Has Raditz done it? No... Not him too! There is no way he could be a Super Saiyan!" His teeth are grinding so powerfully it can be heard. He isn't even aware of the attention he's getting.

Nappa taps the prince's shoulder. Vegeta's answer is a low growl. "Uh... Vegeta? Is everything okay over there? You don't look so good."

"I'm perfectly fine Nappa. Just keep your eyes on the battlefield." Vegeta grumbles. He is in no mood to explain what the problem is. _"From the way things are going I will have to make some considerations to either slow them down or try to keep the gap growing. Kakarot is the main problem here. Raditz is right behind him. I won't let either of them come close to getting stronger than me!"_

Raditz glances over his shoulder. Vegeta is not happy. The prince knows how close he is in becoming as strong as him, especially with the power boost they got from being close to death. Vegeta had his too but Raditz had the most of it. He speaks to himself in a volume low enough for Vegeta and Nappa to not hear. "I'll have to be careful to not show too much. Even I myself has no idea how much stronger I am now."

"Wh-whaaa?!" Jeice and Burter are apart. They both stare at Raditz with sweat coming down their faces. "How?! Wasn't he almost dead earlier?!"

"Recoome took them all down but they are back up on their feet!" Burter points out. His scouter suddenly beeps and he turns around in time to receive a uppercut that takes him off his feet.

"How did he?!" Jeice fires a blast at the engaged Saiyan but Kakarot side steps out the way and throws two fist at his chest and he is knocked down and skids on the grass leaving a long new dirt path. Just as Kakarot jumps and throws his foot down to kick his face, Jeice sends a frenzy of Ki attacks and it batters the Saiyan. He chuckles in relief as the warrior falls down. "Thought you had me for a minute. You underestimated me monkey."

Kakarot pushes himself back up as if nothing happened. His shoulder has a bloody gash and scratches cover his arms but he is unaffected by his injuries. If anything he looks even more pissed. His pupiless eyes lock on to Jeice. His feet springs from the ground and he pushes them for Jeice's chest. Before it could make contact his ankles are caught by Burter.

"You won't win so easily as long as I am around! I am the fastest in the universe remember?" Burter still holds on to the Saiyans ankle, not affected by the trashing the warrior is giving him to break free. "Hey Jeice! I got him! He can't move!"

"Ah, perfect! Time to end this madness!" Jeice walks over to Burter and presses his palm on the Saiyan's face. "How about it then? This outta hurt a lot! How disappointing! You won't have the chance to get your three wishes after all!"

"Three?!" Vegeta is unsure if he heard that right. Are these Namek Dragon Balls more powerful than the Earth Dragon Balls? Perhaps their limitations are not as narrow as Earth's. If this is true, he can get more than just immortality!

"I don't get it still. If this whole Dragon Ball wish granting thing is true, then why is Frieza only going for immortality? He would use up one and still have two left! Why not give the last two to us?" Jeice wonders.

Burter seems almost irritated by the question. "Maybe because immortality is just enough! Maybe he will put the other two aside for the future! The Namekians haven't been lying!" He looks back at Kakarot. "And so hasn't these pitiful monkeys who informed us with this information about the items... though it wasn't intentional."

Raditz growls knowing well on what is about to happen. "Curse them! I can't stay watching forever! I have no choice!" His feet leaves the ground quicker than Vegeta could react. He lands hands fist on the ground using his hands to spin his body in a full circle while kicking both legs out, sweeping both Burter and Jeice nearly off their feet and freeing his brother. Just as the two try to go for him he kicks his legs up to throw himself back on his feet. As soon as he is in the ground his arms cross and he throws his them out to the side. A powerful sudden force flings the two away as if they were hit by a speeding car. The wind from the fast thrust blows the dirt powerfully and keeps the two ginyus flying.

Jeice screams as he tries to stop himself. Another good full seconds of spinning uncontrollably and he is back in control. He is almost speechless on what just happened. "How did he... do that? Is it me or is he stronger all the sudden?!"

Burter reads what his scouter his showing him. "His power level is at 65,000! It was at 30,000 before wasn't it?!"

Vegeta's and Nappa's eyes remain wide. Vegeta is the one who speaks up. "Did he just blow them away by simply throwing his arms out?!" His eyes finally narrow. "Insane... Just what is his true power? He must be holding it back."

Raditz lowers his arms and turns to his brother who is back in his feet about to do more of his reckless fighting. It's almost scary. Kakarot is far from himself. He has to calm him down before he kills himself or the wrong person. "Kakarot! Snap out of it!"

Kakarot probably can't hear him. His eyes are still focused on the two enemies that can't seem to stand down. He jumps for them gain with a rising fist. He is oblivious to Butter's speed and his easily he can catch him again. It is as if his mind is set to kill mode. It is probably all he cares about right now. Butter's smirk appears as the Saiyan comes closer. Just as he punches the alien vanishes in thin air.

"Damn it! Get out the way!" Raditz kicks his brother on the back sending him crashing on the ground. He received the punch coming from Burter instead on his side and he almost falls down. Burter didn't find this satisfying so he kicks away Raditz like a ball. He crashes not far from his brother.

The moment he felt the punch from Raditz and saw him crashing down next to him, his mind wraps up on what happened. "Huh?!" The arua dies down and his pupils return. "Raditz? You're alive?" He crawls over to him. He sees that his big brother's eyes are close. He shakes him lightly. "Hey-"

He never expected a arm to thrust up and a fist to land a good hook on the right side of his jaw. It forces his mouth to close on his tongue. "Ahhhhhh! DAMMIT!" His face falls on the grass as his hands cover his mouth. He can taste the blood from his bitten tongue flowing out. He shoots an angry glare at Raditz. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" His tongue is throbbing. It feels worse than biting the tongue accidentally when eating.

Raditz gets into a sitting position. "To knock some sense into you... Or maybe I just felt like it!"

"That was not nice of you!" Kakarot growls. He is very close to his brother's face.

"Who the hell ever said that I have to be nice to you?!" Raditz growls back.

Now Kakarot and Raditz are nose to nose. For a moment they they that way and it looked as if they were about to fight each other until Kakarot rose his hand and sighs. "Best if we hold that back." He points a thumb at the two ginyus. "Take whatever frustration you have on them. Not on each other."

Raditz folds his arms. He is a bit surprised that Kakarot is oblivious to what he has done earlier. If he isn't informed he would probably freak out at the wrong time. Knowing his brother, Kakarot hates getting his hands dirty. "By the way, are you even aware of what you had done?"

"What have I done?" Kakarot's face twist, a sign that he is definitely oblivious of his previous actions. He takes the hint by looking at his surroundings. The grass at many places appears to be dug out from the constant running. Blood stains the grass here and there. Recoome lies dead in the ground. "H-how did this... Did... I do all this?"

"Wow. You really don't remember?" Raditz says with a small chuckle. He grabs his brother's wrist of his right hand and rises it up to face level so that the young Saiyan can see what he is mentioning.

Kakarot's eyes become wide at the sight of the blood covering his right hand. "I-is this m-my blood?" He gulps. He really hopes it is. If it isn't he wouldn't know how to react. He doesn't remember how it got there.

Raditz shook his head. He points at Recoome's dead body. "You were really pissed the moment he broke my neck. Then you weren't acting yourself. You punched right through his chest in one clean shot."

Kakarot's face turns pale as his eyes go round and widder. His hand trembles as his head slowly turns to look at the body of Recoome. "I...I-I..." He dashes off before his brother could react. He stops in front of a lake and sinks his hands in the water desperately trying to wash the blood off. It stains his hands. It won't come off! He scrubs harder in hopes that it will disappear but it doesn't.

"Well... I didn't see that coming." Nappa mutters. "Then again he isn't use to these kind of things. I was expecting him to-" He is cut off hearing the sound of the freaking out Saiyan regurgitating. "Oh, there it is."

Raditz facepalms. "Kakarot I could have sworn I got you use to this by now." Then again, his brother has always been disgusted by killing anyone so cruelly. He punched through an stomach. Punching through a chest is worse since that is the source of all the blood. His brother did mention to him one time that he only kills so cruelly if his hand has been forced. Now he has to fix that again. His brother can be just like any other Saiyan... until he has to kill someone. "Can you do anything right?" He looks at his comrades and sighs. This is probably the most embarrassing thing that is happening right now. Their prince simply huffs and turns his back not wanting to see whatever is happening.

Jeice and Burter sees this as an opportunity to ambush them. They both jump from their places and dive for the two Saiyans. Raditz prepares himself to get into more action and suddenly Vegeta jumps in front of him and kicks Jeice back against Burter who was behind. Can't say he never seen that coming.

The Saiyan Prince crosses his arms over his chest in his signature "I am the prince of all Saiyans!" Pose. Still his face has a slight scowl. Even his voice has a hint of it. "Help your shameful brother regain his composure before you both return to the battlefield." His feet leaves the ground and he turns his attention on his enemies. Nappa flies up to him, joining the fight.

"Yes... Sir..." Raditz's hand covers his face. "Why? Why does my brother have to be so stubborn?"

The earthling Saiyan wipes his mouth with his arm and looks at his brother with a sick face. "Apparently... I can't do anything right..." He glances at his hands. The faint red stains still are there. He groans and resumes to scrubbing his hands.

"Damn it Kakarot!" Raditz grabs the collar of his brother's uniform from behind and pulls him up to his feet. "Enough! Vegeta is not happy with you! You're not a kid, you're not an Earthling, and you're damn sure not a Human! If so much blood disgusts you then why did you punch through Recoome like that in the first place?! You are so soft!"

"I don't know why Raditz, it just came to me. Before I knew it your neck was broken, then I felt like I was in fire and the next thing I know my fist went through his heart and he was dead. I tried to stop myself but I just kept going..." He looks as if he is about to get sick again. His hand clutches on his stomach. "So... much... blood..." His body jerks.

"Don't you dare! You are _not_ serious right now?! Is your stomach weak too?! A true Saiyan warrior shouldn't get sick at the sight of blood, not even gore!" Raditz holds his brother up and sees that his face is relaxing. "Tch. This must be my fault. I should had told you to look the Humans physically, not with simple blast like you dead. Don't you recall breaking my tail? Punching through Raspberry's and Zarbon's stomachs and killing them? Your hand were covered with blood then!"

"I know but... I saw how bad I punched Recoome..." Kakarot clenches in his stomach even harder. "Please... Don't mention any more gut punches right now..."

"This is pathetic! Was there ever a time that you done worse?! Surely in the past before you learned about your Saiyan heritage you must've killed somebody worse than what I've seen!" Raditz shouts. "Pull yourself together! If anything this is a good chance for those two fools to ambush us while I am sitting here giving you a stupid and pointless lecture!"

A memory hits him. He was 12 years old at the time when he fought King Piccolo. He finished him off by punching right through his guys and going right through his body. He has done worse... This is not helping. He has to admit to himself that he would rather kill anyone with blast and not with punches. It disgusts him to be covered with some other person's blood.

Raditz frowns. This isn't going anywhere. Here he is, standing around here like a idiot trying to talk his brother out of his weak side again. He really _really_ hates Earth for what it has made him into. It causes a lot of drawbacks that affects how his brother behaves. If this fight doesn't cure him, they are doomed to Frieza... well, maybe just them. The elites might live. At least they have better chances. "You have gotten far. This is your last obstacle. Don't you enjoy hearing those beg for mercy? The sound of them screaming is music to your ears. You can turn into a Giant Ape and you enjoy it all. But here you are suffering over the blood that stained your hands?! Once again you are acting like a child!"

"Because sometimes I am afraid of what I could be turning into. Are we really monsters Raditz? You saw what I did to Recoome. It just took over me and I killed him in cold blood."

Raditz finally understands his little brother's views about his kind. Kakarot is use to an easy life and only fought to protect. He still spared and hardly ever killed anyone. When he does, it traumatizes him. He feels regretful. He gets disgusted seeing what he is able to do. His eyes are use to seeing knockouts. Seeing himself being responsible with all the blood made him sick to his stomach... Literally. Raditz has to make his brother understand. "When I was dying, our parents spoke of his we both are needed alive to avenge them. In order to do that, you have to forget about your old life. You are a Saiyan Kakarot. We defeat our enemies with any means necessary. What you did was no exception."

Kakarot never expected to hear this coming from Raditz. His big brother dreamed of his parents. So he does still care about his family after all. He would learn more but the memory of what he recently did makes him feel queasy. "Raditz..."

Raditz turns his back. "Come to me when you are ready."

"Raditz..."

"What now? I have a fight to finish! Stop stalling me!"

"I don't feel so good..."

"Well of course you don't! What's the matter?! Can't handle it? You have guts but no glory! What's the point of joining us when you can't even take pride on who you defeat and how?!"

"It's a bit too much... I don't feel so good..."

Raditz is about to punch him now. Just as he turns around he sees the compressed expression crossing Kakarot's face. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, nooooo! Don't you even let-" He is interrupted as vomit splatters all over his boots.

Vegeta can be heard laughing in the background.

Quickly Raditz lifts his foot up and tries to shake the mess away with a look of disgust. His face turns blue and then red as he gets angry. Now he feels as if he's about to get sick. "WHY YOU!" He punches Kakarot hard on the head. "I am not tolerating your sorry shit anymore! You have really crossed me for the last time! Pull yourself together or lie in agony and die in the future! Earth is done for! Tell your body that! You will deal with far more bloody things than this in the future so deal with it!"

Kakarot will probably never get use to the punches he receives from his brother countless times. It's not his fault. He would often rather spare his enemies rather than kill them like he did Recoome. It makes him feel disappointed with himself for allowing his anger to get the best of him. He is not Human so why does he still react to death like one? He thought that he got over many things but this is one problem that still remains. That punch really did something to him. Before he knew it, be is back on his feet and angrily uppercuts his brother.

The surprised Raditz regains his loss of balance. He rubs his lower jaw while huffing. "I see that you still got your strength but you lack in aggression. It only come out when you see someone fall, not under your will. You need to learn how to bring it out at anytime. If you don't then what use does Vegeta have for you? I can't watch your back forever!" He looks at his boots again. "You disgust me sometimes. Where is your Saiyan nature? Do you have it or not?!"

The young Saiyan rises to his feet. His breathing is unsteady as his eyes become narrow. For some reason his eyes seem to be sparking into a deep fire of passion to fight. His mouth parts into a devilish grin that Raditz never saw on Kakarot's face before. As he speaks, his voice sounds almost harsh. "You want me to prove it? Fine then! This time I won't feel so disgusted with myself if that is what you want? You're trying to turn me into a monster?"

"That is what the earthlings believes. If you believe that too then I don't even feel sorry for you! You can't avenge the Saiyans if you don't act like one!" Raditz replies.

"Huh. At least I wasn't the one who got barfed on." Kakarot points out ignoring the growl he is hearing from his brother. "Don't blame me. Like you said, my eyes used to seeing something so... graphic. This time I will prove to you that I am not Goku anymore!" His Ki flares as he lets out a long scream. This catches everyone's full attention. "Planet Earth has scared me for life! I hate it for that! I will not be turned down again! Today I will prove to Frieza who I really am!"

Raditz finds himself forgetting about the whole boot incident by watching his brother finding his path to becoming the true warrior that he had in him all along. Kakarot is very goofy but he knew that deep inside his brother his true Saiyan pride is in there somewhere. As of now, he is witnessing 80% if it.

Kakarot's grin is truly noticeable now. The images of his past play in his head again and it makes him realize something. He remembers who he is. It's no longer a locked away memory. When his brother told him how he dreamed of his parents speaking for him to live on, Kakarot knows that he has a destiny to fulfill. "I am not Son Goku! I am not an Earthling! My name is Kakarot, and I am a proud Saiyan warrior!" His feet leaves the ground and he is next to the Saiyan prince.

"Oh? So little sick Kakarot has found himself again?" Vegeta says almost teasingly.

Kakarot ignored the insult. "Prince Vegeta sir, I will fight with you!"

"What?! Are you requesting to join us when you had all the action earlier?!"

"That is not what I mean. Do you sense Ginyu's energy?" He sees Vegeta's face become straight of concentration. "He's by himself with powers lower than ours. Even the biggest power on this planet is somewhere else. Frieza is not at his ship. From what I believe, Ginyu could be in watch of the Dragon Balls."

Vegeta gets the idea. A noticeable smirk crosses his face. "So you're saying that Frieza is not over there?"

"Who knows? Frieza may be looking for the seventh Dragon Ball that we need." Nappa says. "Kakarot probably wants us to go over there and steal all seven as soon as we defeat these guys."

"My brother and I can help you handle these two. The sooner we take them down, the better chance we have in banding together and taking down Ginyu before Frieza gets back with the last Dragon Ball. He will lose his chance to get his wish!"

Vegeta smirks widely. "Well... I suppose if you say so. Sounds like a good plan..." He exchanged looks with the general. "Right Nappa?"

"Yeah..." Nappa returns the smirk.

Suddenly Vegeta's and Nappa's Ki flares to revealance and they both jump up to the sky. The Saiyan Prince laughs. "I hope you enjoy yourselves you two! Hahahahahaaaaa!" He and Nappa disappears from sight.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot calls. "Come back! That wasn't part of the plan!" He gets ready to fly after him but Burter appears from nowhere right in front of him. "Out of my way!"

"Sorry but letting two Saiyans escape did not please me. I don't want two more to leave my sights." Burter turns down the Saiyan's demand.

Raditz growls at the situation. "He abandoned us! What the hell was that about?!"

"My guess? He wants all three wishes to himself. I am not surprised." Kakarot sighs. He had a feeling Vegeta was going to be the kind of guy to only care much about himself to these kind of things. "Or he could be testing us." Either option is still not a good thought. His head tilts to one side as he folds his arms now staring at the ginyus with a frown. He'll have to end them both quickly if he wants to catch up.

"I suppose that you are right Kakarot. This shouldn't be as bad as a problem as before anyway. We both have gotten stronger." He shoved aside the ditch the elite Saiyans pulled off. He smiles mischievously. "How do we do this... I know! Let's play a game!"

"A game?" Kakarot says delightfully. "I love games! What are we playing?!"

"Let's play " Which ginyu can survive the longest" Rules are simple; First ginyu down is the looser." Raditz explains.

"Aye! Are ya makin' a game outta us pal?!" Jeice asks this in a way that sounds as if he is offended by this. "That's our job!"

"So the tables have turned. How unfortunate." Raditz simply says while shrugging his shoulders. "At least it won't be so boring. Vegeta clearly ditched us which is rather annoying but at least he will get the Dragon Balls and not you two fools... because you won't live much longer."

"You're bluffing! We were twice as powerful as you when Recoome took you down! The scouters must be glitching! You couldn't have gotten so strong in a short period of time!" Burter exclaims.

"I will be honest. I was as powerful as you two then. Now am am twice more powerful than you." Raditz points out.

"Lies!" Jeice takes off for them with his partner. "C'mon Burter! I have enough with their big talk! I saw we take them down and humiliate them!" He and Burter stop right in front of them. "Alright you two! It is time for you to-"

He is cut off by a punch on the nose delivered by Kakarot.

Jeice screams in a way that sounds too close to a girl. His hands cover his nose as he stands there almost whining for several seconds. He uncovers his nose and it is revealed to be bloody broken. "You... How dare you punch my fa-"

"Don't want to hear it!" Kakarot throws up his knee and it makes contact with Jeice's stomach. The enemy falls hunched over. "Uh... Are you going to fight back or are you just gonna sit there and cry like a little baby?"

"Shut up monkey!" Jeice sends a right hook on the Saiyan's face and smirks as the warrior stumbled back. "That is what you get for-" He is kicked away like a ball.

"You guys sure do leave yourselves in the open. Is that some sort of strategy or something?" Kakarot wonders aloud.

"Curse you!" Burter springs for the young Saiyan as such speed Kakarot never had the time to even realize it was Burter who spoke. He grabs the Saiyan's arms and throws him against the ground. Before he could do more the hand of the older Saiyan grabs his wrist.

"Forgot about me!" Raditz throws Burter up to the air. The enemy vanishes as expected. Raditz prepares to go after him now locked in to his energy but he is kicked on the back. He spins around in time to block Burter's next punch but fails to block the kick sent to his chest that forces him to nearly fall. Burter vanishes again and Raditz gets a series of random hits just a about anywhere. He can't keep up well with his speed. _"This guy is really getting on my nerves!"_ If he can't block him, might as well somehow catch him since dodging is clearly not an option. He tries to think of a plan but a fist makes a hard punch on his face. Raditz's eyes trail from the arm to its owner who just snickers at him. Raditz swings his arm with attempt to swat the foe but he dodges quickly and kicks done his legs. Raditz falls hands fist and ducks in time to avoid a hard kick. Just as he jumps back up a Ki blast hits him right on the face. Raditz bites back a scream from the scalding sensation.

"Oops. Did I burn your face?" Burter teases.

The Saiyan bares his teeth and tries to punch him but it is avoided easily and he receives another punch. This occurs a couple more times until he had enough. His wrapped tail glows orange before it whips out and smacks Burter down. The furry limb catches the alien's arm before he could crash on the ground. Burter tries to pull free from the grip but his efforts are ineffective. "How about you just stand still!" Raditz gathers Ki on one hand. "And... Keep your eye on the birdie!"

"How about you watch how you handle ya enemies!" The Australian accent means alerts Raditz if Jeice being nearby. He is too slow to react. Something bright whizzes past him and explodes on the ground. It was a pitiful blast but Raditz's body did not like that. His whole body freezes.

Kakarot couldn't stop it in time. Jeice simply fired a blast that he thought was meant for him but, it was for Raditz instead. He failed so deflect it and, he witnessed it shoot right through his brother's tail near the base. The limb falls on the ground with a faint thud and only squirmed for a second before lying still.

A second after that a terrible scream is heard from the long haired Saiyan. His legs shake heavily suddenly becoming weak before he drops to his knees. His eyes stare at the tail that was part of his body seconds ago. Did that just happened?! How could he had let it happen?! His hands feel for it but it's true. All that remains is a stub attached to his lower back where his tail was. His pain fades away as his anger consumes him. "Why... You son of a-"

"I did not see that coming!" Jeice laughs. "This is hilarious! He's tailless! It's like playing " Pin the tail on the donkey" but the opposite! "

"You mean " cut the tail off the monkey." Right?" Burter corrects him. He turns to Kakarot. "Hey, lets do it to him too! Then it will be twice as funny!" He laughs hard seeing Kakarot's eyes go wide in fear with his hands covering his rear. "Yeah! Let's torture them a bit before we finish them off!"

"You... you cut of my tail..." Raditz's eyes fill with hate. This is humiliating. No, it's far from that. Cutting off a Saiyan's tail is as bad as a Human being spat on... No worse than that. They have done the most disrespectful thing to be done to a Saiyan like him! He feels ashamed to have lowered his guard. Being tailless makes him like a Human! A weak pathetic Human! The thought of it makes him really angry. They've done it now! His sudden increase if power is detected on the scouters and be has the ginyus attention.

He shakes his head slowly, a sign that they just made a big mistake. "You shouldn't have done that." His right hand builds up pink and orange like static more intense than his Saturday Crush. In fact, it sparks out occasionally and it can be well heard. "SHINING FRIDAY!" It bursts out as a huge purple and pink ball of energy and it is aimed foes at point blank range. Dirt flies in the air from the explosion. It settled down revealing the two still alive starring at the deep bottomless crater he left behind. "D-dammit... They dodged it..." Raditz drops to the point that his hands also have to support his weight. "This is bad. I forgot how a tailless Saiyan is not as powerful as one with a tail..." His glare hardens. He almost had them both. "And they knew this..."

For a second Kakarot's eyes meet with Raditz's. He understands the pain of losing a tail. It makes him feel empty and powerless at times. Jeice and Burter are taking it too far. He focuses on them now. "You have no idea what you've just done." He says coldly as if he is the one who lost the tail. He begins to walk to then with his serious look. He is not playing around.

"What? Ya want us to say sorry?" Jeice asks. "This is what happens when you try to make games outta us! If ya brother wasn't so stupid to pull out his tail, maybe he would still have it right now don't you agree?"

Kakarot's face hardens. "If you wasn't so stupid to mess with us, maybe your ridiculous poses wouldn't be messed up now don't you agree?"

The mentioning of their team pose sparks realization. The two members freeze.

Burter begins to throw his arms around until they both stick out to the left as he drops to one knee. "BURTER!"

Jeice swings his arms in circles before throwing his head down and back up and dropping to one knee as well. He arms stick up above his head and his hands bend down. "JEICE!"

They stay in their poses for a few seconds and shame is written on their faces. Jeice is the most displeased about this. "Ever since we lost Guldo and Recoome of feels much more empty!"

"The balance is still intact but still we will have to come up with a new pose!" Burter asks. He looks back at the Saiyan and finds that he is not there anymore. "Gah! Where did he go?!"

"Right behind you."

Burter turns around only to have a boot hit his face. He had no time to retaliate. The Saiyan warrior batters his body with countless punches and kicks. He manages to block a handful but is still in shock of what is happening. "How is this possible! He shouldn't be able to do this!" His is punched down and his back gets slammed on with a pair of feet.

Jeice flies in to save his teammate. He is easily elbowed on the side sending him flying back a bit before he resorts to several Ki blast. They are all dodged mostly while a few hit but seem to only anger the Saiyan more. "This guy! He's trying to outsmart us! That's it! Nobody makes a fool out of the Ginyu Force!" He charges at the Saiyan again and this time Burter is with him. They work together to take him down and it is working well. They land several successful hits.

Raditz almost loses his balance due to the odd feeling of being tailless. He knows that Kakarot is being overwhelmed by the two and it won't be long until they start to really give him a beating. He still has to give them the punishment for cutting off his tail. He goes for it as well by soaring through the action and sending a punch on the big purple alien's face.

All four warriors spar heavily. Neither side is giving in even the slightest. It breaks the second Kakarot has a firm grip on Burter's shoulders. The alien squirms trying to shake the Saiyan off but still he holds on.

"Do you know how it feels to lose a limb on your body?" Kakarot asks. His hands grip harder on his shoulders and now Burter is yelling. "If only you had a tail this wouldn't be as painful it will be as of now." He pulls his shoulders back trying to break his arms of but it proves to be very difficult. Losing patience he chops his left arm with his hand and it snaps. He chuckles and lets Burter go who holds his broken arm while trying to distance himself from him. "It hurts a lot. That is how it feels." A sudden shout comes from him as delivers a handful of punches of Burter's face. Jeice fires a blast to stop him but cleverly Kakarot throws Burter right into the blast so he takes it instead. Burter lands on the ground practically stunned and unable to move at the moment. Kakarot dives towards him and lands stomping on his neck, breaking it and killing the alien instantly. His gaze turns to Jeice now who hovers in the air staring at Kakarot in fear. "If I were you, I would be running away by now."

Jeice gulps and boosts his body to go straight into full powered flight. "I have to report Ginyu 'bout this! These Saiyans are like monsters!" He flies away and jumps into something not long after he started. Kakarot hovers in his way. "Move you stupid monkey!"

"Monkey, Ape, what's next? Chimp? You guys really annoying me by calling us those things. If anything you look like an albino Australian with a terribly bad case of sunburn." He laughs cruelly seeing the puzzled look on Jeice's face. "Of course you have no idea what I am taking about. You're not from the world I grew up in... Oh, that reminds me of something. Cutting off my brother's tail was not smart of you. He looks too close to a Human now. You won't be around for long."

"How dare you say that! I am still a member of the Ginyu Force, the most feared warriors in the universe! I will finish ya once and for all!" He begins his efforts to land hits on Kakarot but the Saiyan dodges or blocks each attack. He blocks the punches and kicks the Saiyan tries to give him back. It does not lighten up until Jeice lands a left hook on Kakarot's face.

Slowly Kakarot turns his head back at Jeice unfazed by the punch he received. He only laughs. "Is that all you have for me?"

"How could you just shrug that off like it was nothing?!" Jeice yelps.

"Well, I am a Saiyan. You guys should know about my kind at least to the basics." Kakarot explains. "We Saiyans get stronger after every battle. However when we come back recovered from the brink of death, we get so much more powerful we are unaware of just how much powerful. Check my power level of you want. I'm not concealing my power."

"Yeah, sure. I check your power level and I run away screaming like a little girl!" Jeice turns on his scouter and his mouth drops at the reading he sees. He snaches the divice off his face and crushes it in his hand. "Piece of junk!"

"I don't think it's lying." Kakarot says.

"Even if you are it doesn't mean that you will win!" Jeice fires several Ki blast and it explodes all over the Saiyan. He is surprised when Kakarot flies out and elbows his face. His hair is grabbed and he is thrown down towards the ground.

"Pay back time Raditz!" Kakarot calls out.

Jeice finds a pair of hands in front of his face. "Raditz... Please! Spare-" He is cut off with a blast of Double Sunday that vaporizes him instantly.

"Serves him right." Raditz huffs. He still isn't happy. His tail lays on the ground near him and he looks disgusted. He hates himself at the moment. "How am I supposed to explain this to Vegeta? He will just laugh at me."

Kakarot defense to the ground. The second his feet touches the ground he begins to walk to his brother's side. "Won't it just grow back?"

"It will... But it may take years. Saiyan children tends to grow back their quicker because they lack in fighting experience and are more likely to grow it back. It's a guarantee under a full moon because our tails are sometimes a manner of life or death. It happens to adults too but some never grow a new one in rare cases. It's not a pleasant thing to live through." Raditz explains.

Kakarot growls and fires a blast at Burter's body. It vaporizes in a cloud of dust. "We might need it. If Frieza is way too overwhelming our transformation could be necessary as much as I hate it." He then remembers something. "Perhaps Shenron could help you with that. Maybe he may come out on this planet. I will find out myself. Meanwhile you report to Vegeta... Unless you are coming with me."

Raditz turns down both offers. The sound of his grumbling stomach gave him different ideas. "You go while I find us something to eat. When you return I may have dinner ready, so don't have me waiting too long or you will hunt for yourself." Before his brother could even leave the ground he adds quickly, "My missing tail is not your problem. Do the prince a favor and grant his wish. Frieza may return before they could reclaim the Dragon Balls. He can't die if he has his immortality to fight Frieza if the cross paths."

"Then I'll go as fast as I can." Kakarot nods once and takes off. He is pleased to have hidden his collection inside his pod. No one would have thought of looking inside one since they don't want any business with them. He laughs in a goofy smile."Boy is Vegeta going to get a surprise of a lifetime!" On that note he boosts his flight to top speed.

He flies for a short while when suddenly the sky becomes dark. Its can't be unnoticed. "Huh. It's finally night time. It's been daylight for weeks that I lost track of time. I guess it's because this planet has so many suns." He spots the group of pods that belong to him and his comrades. The sight of the one belonging to his son makes him more determined to get this done. He lands in front of his pod and discovers his the door is still open. "Hm. I could have sworn I closed the door before I left. Then again, I'm not good with remembering things." He sticks his head aside and spots his Power Pole that he brought along, a small reminder of why he joined his kind in the first place. He straps the weapon to his back and crawls inside the pod to get the sack of Dragon Balls, only to discover that they have gone missing. "I don't get it. I know that I brought them with me... So why aren't they-" He pauses and his attention is back to the sky. "Wait a minute! The sky being dark could mean... But how is that possible-" A memory hits him.

 **-*Flashback*-**

"You know Bulma, Vegeta was really pissed when he found out you stole his pod." Kakarot points out.

"I've been told." Bulma mutters.

Kakarot tilts his head to the side, a sign of his curiosity. "You know, I am wondering on why you are roaming around here when you should be working. Didn't Raditz tell you to do something?"

Bulma stands while dusting herself off. She gives him a hate filled glare. "How about you go tell the jerk that it is ready for him! He can do whatever he wants with it! This is the last time I will do anything for anyone!"

"Really?" Kakarot takes notice on the strange lump under her shirt. "Why is your waist so lumpy?"

Bulma almost shrikes. No good. "Uhh... It's my makeup. You should know that I can't go a day without it! You've known me for 15 years!"

 **-*End of Flashback*-**

"Whaah! Th-that wasn't her makeup! That was the Dragon Balls all along!" He punches himself in the head. "Man! I am such an idiot! I feel for that?!" He glances at the sky and he can feel the mighty power of the eternal Dragon.

Eternal Dragon?!

If anyone was watching in a distance they would see a figure rocketing off to the skies making the dirt explode from the pressure in a giant dirt cloud. Kakarot fears on himself of how Vegeta would react if he finds out that he lost the Earth Dragon Balls by the hands of an Earthling. A Earthling! One thing is clear; the Saiyan is pissed. His strong flight forces weak blunders that he shoots pass to crumble and collapse. "BULMA! YOU HAVE USED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Up ahead he can see the dark clouds that means Shenron is arriving. "IF YOU MAKE A WISH I WILL END YOUR LIFE!"

Many miles away Bulma is well aware that at least one if the Saiyans have figured it out. She watches nervously and scared out if her life knowing that Goku could be after her.

The seven Earth Dragon Balls glowing in front of her burst out a bright long yellow light that sprouts into the shape of a Chinese Dragon with antlers similar to a deer and one long whisker on each side of its face. The light fades into powerful glowing aura, revealing an endlessly long green Dragon with glowing red eyes. He stares down at her. As he speaks his deep strong voice shakes the ground. It makes anyone believe for him to be a god. "YOU HAVE GATHERED ALL SEVEN DRAGON BALLS. SPEAK YOUR WISH... NOW."

Bulma almost forgot how to speak. No matter how many times she sees this legendary Dragon she is always terrified of it. She has no time to stare in awe. "Shenron! I request for you to bring back all the Z-fighters who died fighting the Saiyans back to life! The ones who never died before I mean!"

Shenron growls for a second before narrowing his eyes. "IT CANNOT BE DONE."

"What?!"

"THE WISH YOU HAVE REQUESTED IS FAR BEYOND MY POWER. I WAS CREATED BY THE GUARDIAN OF EARTH, KAMI. I CANNOT GRANT ANY WISHES THAT FAR EXCEEDS HIS OWN POWER. I CAN ONLY NOW BRING ONE PERSON BACK TO LIFE IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH."

Can this day get any more stressful? She thinks hard. Which one? Which one? She has no time to think! She blurts out the first name that comes to her mind. "Darn it Goku! I wish that Piccolo was here so that he can teach you a lesson!" She covers her mouth. She said her thoughts out loud and said the wrong name. She looks at Shenron.

Kakarot sees Shenron just as he speaks more.

"VERY WELL YOUNG ONE. IT SHALL BE DONE." The Eternal Dragon's eyes glow a very bright red and lightning powerfully strikes in the clouds followed by the loud sound of thunder. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE BACK TO EARTH" His whole body glows again and he shrinks back in the Dragon Balls as they come together and float up in the sky. They fly off to the skies and out the planet.

"Ooh... I think I blew it." Bulma sighs.

"NOOOO!"

Bulma spins around and screams seeing who hovers above her. "G-G-G! GOKU!"

Kakarot lands hard in front of her and snatches the collar of her shirt, pulling her to his face. "Do you realize what you've just done?!" She says nothing so he goes on. "This was the one chance for me to help Vegeta get his wish and you blew it! You tricked me and used them for your own desires! How could you?!" He throws her to his feet and he gathers Ki on one hand. "Grrr! I should kill you where you stand! That should be your punishment!"

Bulma shuts her eyes tight expecting the end of her life but many seconds pass and she opens them. Her former friend just stares at her with a look of hatred.

"But I can't. Prince's orders." He stomps on her stomach and is rewarded with a pain filled gasp. He steps back watching her suffer. "They are not going to happy about this. If anyone, Raditz would be the most disappointed since he came across you several times. He should have known that something suspicious was going on with you." He picks her up by her collar again and he begins to fly. "At least I will have a good reason and get a break!"

Not too far Raditz stabs a gigantic fish halfway through a large branch from one of the trees that now sticks out of the ground. He fires a small blast and the twigs underneath bursts into flames. He is just about to sit down until he senses his brother's energy.

"Put me down you jerk!"'

The voice sounds like a woman and is very recognizable from the nagging attitude he can hear from it. At the same time she sounds scared and in pain. The woman falls to his feet. He looks up and sees his little brother who looks very angry. "Is there a reason why you brought her here?"

"How about you ask her? I was about to kill her for what she has done!"

Raditz is a bit surprised by Kakarot's tone of voice but he decides to ask the woman what happened. "Care to explain?"

Bulma crosses her arms. "I am not saying anything!"

"Kakarot? What happened?" Raditz asks.

"She stole my Dragon Balls Raditz! Plus, she used them and summoned the dragon! The one good chance we had to wish Vegeta immortality without running into trouble is gone! Plus I was suppose to keep watch of those Dragon Balls! Man he's going to be pissed..." He sends another angry look at Bulma. "This is all your fault! I will send you to Vegeta so that he can have a word with you! I am not getting in trouble for something you did! So tell us what you wished for!"

"That is none of your business!"

"Tell me now Bulma!"

"Go to hell!"

"Ooh. She's a feisty one alright." Raditz chuckles at the tension he is seeing between the two. "She is so rebellious. I find that rather entertaining." He looks at her with a dark smirk. "So Earth woman, by using the Dragon Balls I believe that you have just signed a permanent contract to be our servant. Vegeta was planning to let you go. As soon as he hears this then he'll have second thoughts."

"If you think that I will do more for you then you are wrong! I've done enough! No more! I just hope you die to that Frieza guy!" She looks at Kakarot. "As for you Goku I just hope he knocks some sense into you. If not then must I say this - you deserve to suffer!"

Kakarot looked hurt for a second by the words. Then he begins to laugh. His laugh grows into the kind that is dark and almost wicked. Bulma's face lost its color from the sound of it and that makes him feel better. "Bulma, you never changed. Always have you been the same. You get mad when you don't have your way, and you have a really bad taste with boyfriends. Back then I was blind to it but now I realize that you are just a spoiled genius. Why did I decide to becomes friends with you back then? I really wish I hadn't." He crouches down to her level and he speaks in an almost quiet tone. His dark words sends chills down her spine. "If Vegeta decides to end you life, I will ask him to hand you to me and I will blast you to..." He turns to his brother. "What's the word?"

"Oblivion?" Raditz suggest with a tone that reads out his curiosity.

Kakarot looks back at Bulma. "Yeah! Obliveonin... Whatever that word he just said!" He hears his brother sigh with shame behind him. "But that is if I was nice enough. If by the time I am what you call "a heartless monster" then I guess I might pound you to death. My brother seems to have fun doing that. "

Bulma feels as if she is prey cornered by a vicious monster that is untamable. Every time she sees Goku, he is worse and more heartless every time. There will be a day when he would probably laugh on top a mountain of bodies he killed and everyone's helpless to stop it. She won't back down again. Quickly she draws back her hand and slaps the Saiyan with all her might.

Kakarot hops back with a yelp and falls down to his bottom with one hand covering his left cheek. "Damn! I forgot she can hit hard!" He hisses and rubs his face. He removes his hand and a red hand print is left on his slapped cheek. His brother begins to laugh until he gets slapped as well. Now both of them are on the ground.

"You freaks will not turn me into a servant! One way or another you guys will fail and realize the huge mistake you made!" Bulma shouts. "I see that you Raditz lost your tail! That is what you deserve for what you've done to us!"

Raditz growls and stands up with his face dangerously close to hers. Despite his action she manages to keep a straight face. She is not backing down without a fight. She would rather die than serve them. She attacks a Saiyan warrior without second thought. "You are just full of surprises aren't you? So am I." He lightly chops her neck, instantly knocking her out. "Hmph. Stupid Earth woman."

Kakarot finally puts himself together after the slap he received. He gives his brother an odd look. "You know, for a second there I thought you was going to kill her. I guess you remembered about Vegeta huh?" He huffs. "Talking to us like that. You should make her cook us dinner for that. Makes me wonder where ChiChi could be. She was missing for a while."

"Don't fret. Be glad that she has been quieted down." Raditz walks over to the fish and turns it over. "You still have a lot to learn. Your limit on vocabulary is ridiculous."

"What about Vegeta?" Kakarot asks. He is still concerned on how the prince will react to this.

"He might let you go. We still have a shoot on the Namek Dragon Balls, and plus he was outsmarted by your wife and the blue haired woman."

"You mean Bulma?"

"Right. Bulmoose."

"Bulma. Her name is-"

"Shut up." Raditz takes the branch out the ground and stabs it somewhere else away from the fire. "Eat. We will need our strength. This whale I caught should be big enough for the both of us."

Kakarot's eyes light at the sight of the caught meal. "Alright! Let's dig in!"

 **\- Elsewhere... -**

Someplace else on Planet Namek, a tall green skinned man wearing a white turban and cape stands ontop a cliff watching the landscape with his usual scowl. "I have no idea how I got here... But for some reason I feel as if I am at home." He frowns. "I sense alot of powerful Ki. One of them belongs to Goku. The other next to his is Raditz. I can sense those other Saiyans... And one power that makes them all seem tame. It's almost insane. But why do I feel so uneasy with Goku's? He has grown stronger but that is not the reason."

The Namekian thinks for a few seconds. "Maybe it's because I was so used to him being so pure of heart. Now he is almost as bad as Raditz. Whoever thought that out of all the people I came across, the one who was so disgustingly pure is the one to become a monster. Doesn't matter. I am still coming for you Goku."

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! I finished a chapter before I expected once again!**

 **So I don't really like this chapter because the beginning is a bit rough. But I still feel accomplished! My writing skills have improved! As promised, I will do my Q's and A's!**

 **Q: I hate Spikers but I think Vegeta has a more hilarious Freiza I think they probably are gonna encounter Piccolo again,and you never made it sound like Gero died his lab was far away from civilization.**

 **A: Well you guessed right! Piccolo has arrived! As for Dr. Gero I do have plans for him in the future but I am not all to focused with him. You will find out what happened in the future I guess. And as for Spikers the reference was not intentional if you realized where it came from. I just wanted Raditz to have his own fear. Funny. The Saiyans have common fears. Goku fears needles, Vegeta either fears worms or is disgusted by them, and here Raditz can't stand spiders and could be afraid of them. Just when I came up with Raditz's spider issue and compared it to Goku's needle issue, it reminded me of Bardock in TFS. This may be the last reference I will make though.**

 **Q: Loving the next chapter of this awesome series! Is Kakarot gonna wish Raditz/any other saiyan back?**

 **A: Well they didn't die. I guess you misread the previous chapter. Nappa was knocked out, Vegeta was barely conscious, and Raditz was barely alive from his neck being broken. As you see now, they are alive and well. Unfortunately Raditz got worse today when recovered by losing his tail.**

 **Well, I predict that by the late beginning/ almost to the middle of September the next chapter will be updated. It depends on how soon I begin writing because I am in school with teachers who won't hesitate to take away phones if seen.**

 **To be continued to Chapter 3!**


	3. A little change and unexpected Prep

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! We are getting closer and closer to Frieza because already we are in the Frieza saga of Dragon Ball Z Kai. This chapter will be half as long as usual since it's not focused on combat. I'll give you a heads up on that so don't get angry. Like I always say, I never know how chaptes turn out because I type as I think on what is going on. I don't have a planned storyboard. If comes straight out of my head.**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Disclaimer time.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and the other awesome people involved. I am just a fanfiction writer.**

Key:

"Talking"

 _"Speaking another language/ thinking"_

 _'Telepathy'_

 **Let it begin!**

 **\- Chapter 3: A little change and unexpected "preparations" -**

Last time on; "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan"...

 _Not too far Raditz stabs a gigantic fish halfway through a large branch from one of the trees that now sticks out of the ground. He fires a small blast and the twigs underneath bursts into flames. He is just about to sit down until he senses his brother's energy._

 _"Put me down you jerk!"'_

 _The voice sounds like a woman and is very recognizable from the nagging attitude he can hear from it. At the same time she sounds scared and in pain. The woman falls to his feet. He looks up and sees his little brother who looks very angry. "Is there a reason why you brought her here?"_

 _"How about you ask her? I was about to kill her for what she has done!"_

 _Raditz is a bit surprised by Kakarot's tone of voice but he decides to ask the woman what happened. "Care to explain?"_

 _Bulma crosses her arms. "I am not saying anything!"_

 _"Kakarot? What happened?" Raditz asks._

 _"She stole my Dragon Balls Raditz! Plus, she used them and summoned the dragon! The one good chance we had to wish Vegeta immortality without running into trouble is gone! Plus I was suppose to keep watch of those Dragon Balls! Man he's going to be pissed..." He sends another angry look at Bulma. "This is all your fault! I will send you to Vegeta so that he can have a word with you! I am not getting in trouble for something you did! So tell us what you wished for!"_

 _"That is none of your business!"_

 _"Tell me now Bulma!"_

 _"Go to hell!"_

 _"Ooh. She's a feisty one alright." Raditz chuckles at the tension he is seeing between the two. "She is so rebellious. I find that rather entertaining." He looks at her with a dark smirk. "So Earth woman, by using the Dragon Balls I believe that you have just signed a permanent contract to be our servant. Vegeta was planning to let you go. As soon as he hears this then he'll have second thoughts."_

 _"If you think that I will do more for you then you are wrong! I've done enough! No more! I just hope you die to that Frieza guy!" She looks at Kakarot. "As for you Goku I just hope he knocks some sense into you. If not then must I say this - you deserve to suffer!"_

 _Kakarot looked hurt for a second by the words. Then he begins to laugh. His laugh grows into the kind that is dark and almost wicked. Bulma's face lost its color from the sound of it and that makes him feel better. "Bulma, you never changed. Always have you been the same. You get mad when you don't have your way, and you have a really bad taste with boyfriends. Back then I was blind to it but now I realize that you are just a spoiled genius. Why did I decide to becomes friends with you back then? I really wish I hadn't." He crouches down to her level and he speaks in an almost quiet tone. His dark words sends chills down her spine. "If Vegeta decides to end you life, I will ask him to hand you to me and I will blast you to..." He turns to his brother. "What's the word?"_

 _"Oblivion?" Raditz suggest with a tone that reads out his curiosity._

 _Kakarot looks back at Bulma. "Yeah! Obliveonin... Whatever that word he just said!" He hears his brother sigh with shame behind him. "But that is if I was nice enough. If by the time I am what you call "a heartless monster" then I guess I might pound you to death. My brother seems to have fun doing that. "_

 _Bulma feels as if she is prey cornered by a vicious monster that is untamable. Every time she sees Goku, he is worse and more heartless every time. There will be a day when he would probably laugh on top a mountain of bodies he killed and everyone's helpless to stop it. She won't back down again. Quickly she draws back her hand and slaps the Saiyan with all her might._

 _Kakarot hops back with a yelp and falls down to his bottom with one hand covering his left cheek. "Damn! I forgot she can hit hard!" He hisses and rubs his face. He removes his hand and a red hand print is left on his slapped cheek. His brother begins to laugh until he gets slapped as well. Now both of them are on the ground._

 _"You freaks will not turn me into a servant! One way or another you guys will fail and realize the huge mistake you made!" Bulma shouts. "I see that you Raditz lost your tail! That is what you deserve for what you've done to us!"_

 _Raditz growls and stands up with his face dangerously close to hers. Despite his action she manages to keep a straight face. She is not backing down without a fight. She would rather die than serve them. She attacks a Saiyan warrior without second thought. "You are just full of surprises aren't you? So am I." He lightly chops her neck, instantly knocking her out. "Hmph. Stupid Earth woman."_

 **\- Now -**

A loud belch can be hard for miles, coming from the stomach of a full Saiyan warrior. He pats his stomach feeling much better. "Man does that hit the spot! Thanks Raditz!"

Raditz simply huffs. The thanks he received did not lighten his mood. He touches and rubs his lower back. As much as he wishes it is just his imagination, the stub that is the remainder of his tail is there. It aches and the pain is stinging and throbbing slightly. It aggravates him much but, at least it is not bleeding. It only bled for a minute when it was sliced off. His attitude is clear when he stuffs the last chunk of fish in his mouth almost having it fly back out with his heavy chewing.

Kakarot has always seen Raditz with a grumpy face or a scowl. In fact that is the expression all his Saiyan comrades have on their faces almost all the time. Kakarot himself and his son stands out with their usual content expression. But the Saiyan is not stupid. He knows that his big brother is hiding his attitude. He can feel it somehow. He tries to lighten his mood by saying; "I know. It sucks doesn't it? Having no tail. But... I promise you that it will grow back soon. Don't feel bad."

Raditz eyes shift to look at Kakarot though he doesn't move his head. "How did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"You went through 10 years without a tail. They cut it off your body. Did that on bother you?"

It's understandable on why Raditz is asking him this question. Kakarot realizes that his brother is probably going through some pain done to his own pride. Losing a tail must be something that Saiyans dislike the most. Perhaps this is because it is the only thing besides their wild untamable hair that makes them stand out from the Humans if they know about them. Looking like a weakling race is not something to take pride in. He answers his brother's question truthfully. "At first it felt so weird. Knowing that I was unable to naturally regrow a tail was so upsetting but I did it for Kami in exchange for him to bring back the moon that was blown up when I transformed into the Great Ape. Overtime I got use to it. There were times when I missed my tail but I tend to ignore it. Then I had my son. Seeing that he was born with a tail really hit me." He looks at his tail that rests across his lap and flickers once in awhile. "I didn't know why they wanted my tail removed until I learned the reasoning behind it from you. I'm glad to have it back."

Raditz doesn't say anything. His face lightens up only slightly but it returns to the scowl as soon as Kakarot notices it.

The little brother wasn't going to sit around and watch Raditz being irritated as he is. He jumps to his feet. "Hey. I know what will cheer you up!"

"If it is anything involving a hug, I will punch you." Raditz says rudely.

Kakarot slips into a one of his many battle stances. "Wanna spar?"

For a moment Raditz just sits there. A sign of interest is shown with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll let you get the first move "

The long haired Saiyan stands and fully faces Kakarot. He stays in place not even moving into his own stance.

"I can teach you the Kamehameha Wave."

Raditz spreads his feet apart and clenches his hands into fists. He crouches slightly and slowly his frown turns into a smirk. "First, I take you to the project I was talking about."

 **\- Vegeta and Nappa -**

It didn't take long. The two elite warriors now hover above Frieza's ship. The soldiers below are unaware of their presence. The Saiyans were clever to conceal their power so it won't be detected easily. They have the element of surprise.

Vegeta observes the soldiers minding their business. "Hm. Ginyu is not here? I wonder why?"

"I don't sense him nearby. Do you suppose he went after Frieza?" Nappa says.

"I guess that could be it. But... no matter. At least we have a chance to obtain the Dragon Balls once more. Who knows? They might just bring up the last one we need and immortality is no longer a dream." A displeased expression crosses his face. "But... There is still a problem. What if Frieza came with the last one and not Ginyu? What if both of them appeared?" He begins to think. He will need some backup plans in case something does go wrong.

"The soldiers are guarding the ship. Why not use this opportunity to get Kakarot's brat out of there?" Nappa suggests. "If we do run into Frieza then we could hold him off. We have gotten a lot stronger since our arrival on Earth."

"We could but I don't think Frieza would leave someone like him in the ship. If he knows what potential he has he could have taken the kid with him. If we do run into Frieza fighting him can be trouble. As much as I hate to say it we may have to consider on transforming to beat the likes of him if we are lucky."

"It's not like you to plan something like that. The only times we resort to that is when we exterminate planets with high powers. We never done it to beat a single opponent. Besides, mainly the low class warriors back then transformed more often." Nappa explains.

The prince opens the palm of his hand and aims it at a crowd. He fires a Ki blast and they were vaporized. "My power level is 85,000." He fires another attack and another crowd is the victims to it. "Multiply it by ten, and it's at 850,000" It's very close to 1,000,000. With that kind of power, Frieza will be running with his tail tucked between his legs."

"You're right. He won't last a minute if we all transform. The question is... Will you have the time to make the Power Ball necessary for this to work when Frieza is around?"

"We will see. As of now, my concern is on the Dragon Balls." He descends towards the top of the ship. As he lands one of the alien soldiers takes notice if his presence and tries to shoot him down with a gun but Vegeta simply kicks him off the ship and flying to the skies. "I am going to hate becoming that hideous beast but, it'll be all or nothing."

Nappa scans the field to see if there are any more soldiers to take care of but, they all lay dead. He and Vegeta walks to the front of the ship. "So we just get inside?"

"Precisely. Keep your ears open." The Saiyan prince slowly rises from the ground with crossed arms. He finds it very easy to go around. He knows his way around since he has been walking through the ship since his childhood. For him, finding the entrance should be an instant thing. His eyes lock on the hole at the top of the giant ship and slowly, he floats his way down. As soon as he makes it to the ground he looks at himself with disgust. "I will have to replace this armor. Zarbon and Recoome put this thing to pieces."

"They really had put our armor to shreds didn't they? Don't you think we should get some for Raditz and Kakarot?" Nappa suggests to the irritated prince.

Vegeta's hands grip on his arms, pulling on the sleeves as he tries to not snap out of the blue. He fails to hide the growl that rumbled up his throat. "Kakarot and Raditz can do that themselves. I have no time to be concerned of their fashion issues Nappa. I just can't stand the fact that I am at the mercy of this stupid armor we have been given that makes us look to close to Frieza. First order of business after we are through with him - a new set of armor." He walks inside a room and opens one of the tiny closet doors. He finds armor identical to the one he already has on and selects it quickly. He sits it on a table and pulls of the terrible beat up one over his head and tosses it aside. "Damn. If these things are really in such a condition then I took a worse beating than I originally thought. It takes a lot to damage these."

Nappa selects his own armor that is identical to the one he has on currently except that black is the dominate color instead of blue. He too takes off his old armor. Just as he pulls the new one over him to put it on he looks down at his waist and gasps. "WHAT?!"

Vegeta slips on new gloves and looks at the surprised general. "What are you so alerted about? Don't tell me Ginyu found his way here so quickly."

"Ah! Those bastards!" Nappa sounds as if someone destroyed something so valuable to him. "Vegeta! Look at what they did to my tail!" His tail uncoils from around his waist and he waves it around in many angles to be sure he is seeing things correctly. Many parts of his tail has missing fur. It's almost completely bald.

The Saiyan Prince blinks twice with wide eyes. Then he laughs loudly at the general's problem.

"Hey! That's not funny Vegeta! I'm already bald enough!" Nappa puts the new armor on and straps on his gloves. "I'm glad they are dead! I would had liked to punish them myself but Kakarot just had to be a show off! I don't understand that Saiyan! He would kill them and freak out later about it! He threw up on Raditz after killing Recoome!"

"His mind is not used to how we do things here. Give the low-class some time. I'm sure that Raditz will fix that problem. before you know it Kakarot will be merciless to anyone who crosses our path. He's halfway there." Vegeta opens another cabinet and pauses. His expression softens into a face that looks almost sad. "Of course he would." His out of subject statement puzzles Nappa until Vegeta pulls out a red cape. "This takes me back."

 **\- Raditz and Goku -**

The two brothers stand in front of the project that Bulma had been working on for quite some time. Now that it is complete it is time to put it to the test. The younger brother Kakarot is as excited as a kid would be when waiting to get tickets to go inside an amusement park. His happy actions are unknowingly annoying the older brother Raditz who stands there with a deep frown.

"Stop dancing." Raditz gives his warning. His brother stops quickly and Raditz grabs the door handle and pulls it open. Inside is a dome-like room with a huge control pannel right in the middle. He walks inside, dragging the unconscious Bulma with him with his brother walking close behind. He studies the controls for a few seconds and growls. "What is this? She could have at least told us how to work this thing. Bah!" He yanks Bulma up to her feet and she dangles there by one arm. He shakes her like a rattle. "Alright woman! Nap time's over! Wake up!"

"Mmm... What mom? You're wondering where Goku is? He's… a bad guy now…." Bulma mutters.

"Tch. She's talking in her sleep." Raditz lets go of her wrist and she drops on the ground. She lays on her back still asleep… snoring loudly actually. "Has she always been a heavy sleeper Kakarot? You've known her long enough."

The young Saiyan thinks for a second. "Now that you mention it I guess she is. It depends on the situation though. You knocked her out pretty badly so my guess is that she will be out for a while."

"Just our luck!" Raditz crosses his arms. "I knew I should had held back more. Humans are ridiculous! What is the point of their existence anyway?! They are the most weakest race I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Maybe they are like the parellele version of us." Kakarot says.

"Parallel." Raditz corrects.

"Parallel. We Saiyans love fighting and we train a lot and strive to get stronger right? Humans love technology for all I know. They keep making better ones and they keep inventing new things that I can't keep up with it. They are weak and fragile but overtime they could had become the smartest race in the universe if we hadn't killed them off." Kakarot points at Bulma. "She is no exception."

"I suppose you are right. I never thought of that." Raditz agrees. "Not to mention that Earth had the best food I ever tasted. It far exceeds the usual slob that we are fed when working for Frieza."

"Makes me wish ChiChi was here right now. I'm starting to get hungry." Kakarot says.

"Didn't you just ate?"

"Heh-heh. Sorry. Can't help it. I can use a snack I guess." Kakarot rubs the back of his head nervously. "So uh… what now? We can't just stand around waiting for Bulma to wake up. I would go after Vegeta but my gut tells me not." He smiles. "Oh! Right! C'mon Raditz! Let's head outside! I promised to teach you my best attack so we should get started right now!"

Bulma flips herself over to one side. "Goku used to be... such a nice guy you can always look up too… I can't believe that I knew him since he was a little… boy… He grew up and had a wife. How could someone like him go from being so adorably cute to... being so handsome? Now he's becoming such an evil guy..."

Kakarot growls seeing the sneer on his brother's face. "Oh stop giving me that look. It's not my fault she's always like this!"

"He's with ChiChi already and they had a son… so even if he does come back with us it's already too late. Vegeta is out of the question. He is a... prince but he is so cruel... way worse than Goku… and that big guy… no… then there's Raditz… Goku's… big… brother. He shares some looks with Goku… even his face." Bulma is clearly having a conversation in her sleep. It's almost funny but, the mentioning of Raditz has the two brothers staring at her with curious looks on their faces. What she mentions next surprises them both. "Honestly if... he isn't so evil he would probably... be just like Goku was. He's kinda cute…"

Kakarot covers his mouth, trying his best to suppress his laughter.

Raditz takes a quick step back. His mouth is open as wide as a gaping fish. 'I-I am not kinda… why that little-!" He clenches a fists as if he is about to punch the woman but his little brother catches him in time before he could resort to that. "Let me go Kakarot!"

"Take it easy Raditz! she's only dreaming!" Kakarot tries to find the right words to calm his brother down. He finds it hard to keep the Saiyan from trashing. "She has a really really bad taste with guys! It has always been that way! She'll get over it! I promise!"

All that does is make the long haired Saiyan even more angry. "Are you saying that she likes me or something?!"

"I don't know! There could be a chance!" Kakarot almost yelped when his brother shoves him away and threatens to punch him. "I take that back! It's just a dream! She's crazy! Really crazy!"

Bulma's nose twitches a couple times and her face twists to disgust. "Ew… what is that horrible smell?" Her eyes fly open and she quickly shoots to a sitting position the moment she realizes where she is. "I'm still here on Namek?! Aw! I was hoping it was all a nightmare!"

"Hi Bulma! You finally woke up!" Kakarot greets her in his usual cheerful tone. This causes his brother to sigh. "That means you can help us with our problem right?!"

Bulma looks and sees the duo staring at her. A angry face fils her instead of the expected fear. "Did you guys carry me here after you knocked me out! I swear that the both of you are one of the most rudest guys I have ever met in my life!" She stands up and glances at the control panel. "I see your problem. None of you know how to work this thing. Why am I not surprised?!"

"Just stop your bickering and get on with it woman! I have no time for this!" Raditz growls.

"Bulma! The name is _Bulma_! If you address me properly then maybe I will be more willing to help you with your obsession of training so much!"

"Whatever! Just do what you have to do Bulmoose and stop the nagging!"

"I said it's _Bulma!_ " Bulma corrects him again. "And I am _not_ your servant! So leave me alone! You can figure this out yourself!" She walks past him ignoring his growling. However she covers her nose and glares at him again. "Ew! When was the last time you took a bath?! You smell like dead fish!"

"Don't blame me for what I had for lunch! Why can't you just shut up?! Things where a lot better when you were asleep!" Raditz snaps.

"Not really Raditz." Kakarot reminds him. "She was talking in her sleep about how you were-" His sentence is cut off as he receives a punch on the head. "Ow! When will you quit it with that?!"

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?!" Raditz shouts. He turns his attention back at Bulma. "It will be best if you stop your complaining! Show us how to work this thing!"

"Not until you take a bath!" She pokes Raditz's chest, earning a shocked and scared look from the watching Kakarot. "I can't stand being around you smelling like this! Go ahead and kill me if you want but then you will be stuck looking stupid of not knowing what to do!"

Raditz looks as if he is about to explode. He shoves Bulma hard enough for her to crash against a wall. He turns around and stomps away while muttering; "Where is the bathroom in this place she built? This is stupid! I can't believe how Kakarot can deal with that mouth of hers!"

Kakarot exiles hard, thankful that the two didn't try to kill each other. He sees Bulma laying against the wall looking scared from the hard shove she somehow survived. He can't blame her. She's fine with yelling at anyone until they harm her. He is a bit confused on what just happened. "Huh. I wonder why she is still alive, actually conscious after what Raditz did to her. He left her scared out of her mind but still…" He looks at the direction his brother stormed off to. "It looks like he hold back more of his strength each time he meets her. It's a bit unlike him to give in to her and do what she asks..." He shakes his head. "What am I kidding? This is because he is getting stronger and he has to be careful to keep her alive since Vegeta finds her useful. Besides, he needs a bath anyway…" He sniffs under his arms and squints his nose. "I sure can use one too. Bulma can really have me thinking funny things."

"Hey… Goku…?"

Kakarot looks at her hearing his Earth name being addressed to him. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Bulma ignores the small demand and asks her question. "What is up with your brother? He got mad at me all because I told him to take a bath! What's his problem?"

Kakarot doesn't want to answer. He knows what the reason is. " _I would tell her but I doubt that will end very well. She was talking in her sleep and that creeped Raditz out."_ He thinks to himself. He does give her a small answer. "He's not in a good mood."

Raditz found his way in the built-in bathroom and turns on the shower water. He steps inside after taking off his armor and everything else, leaving a sloppy messy pile on the floor. He just stands staring at the shower head as the water pours on his head. "Hmph."

" _Honestly if... he isn't so evil he would probably... be just like Goku was. He's kinda cute…"_ Her words echo in his head, making him clench a fist hard enough to make his hand bleed.

"Stupid Earth woman. Why would Vegeta want her still alive at this point anyway?"

Bulma stands up and digs in her pocket. "You two should be grateful that I have spare armor in here. This thing has everything you need, even a fridge full of food that should last a whole month… a day for you two I bet." She takes out a capsule and tosses it to the ground. It explodes into a crate. She opens it and pulls out armor that is identical to the ones the two Saiyans have on already. "Might as well get a head start and give it to him before he continues with this grudge." She walks for the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"What?" Raditz growls from the other side.

"Don't be so rude mister! Be glad that I have spare armor that you requested when I built this place!" Bulma opens the door and is relieved to see that Raditz has the shower door shut. She picks up his old damaged armor and turns her nose away from the stench. She places the new armor next to the shower. "I left it by the shower so don't come calling for me!"

"GET OUT!" Raditz roars.

Bulma jumps and shrikes. "Why you!" She locates the toilet and flushes it.

Raditz was about to blast her but the plan is thrown out the window as he feels scalding water burning his skin. "AAAAAHHHHH! KAKAROOOOOOOT!"

Kakarot quickly runs in the bathroom and snatches Bulma out. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!" He throws her and her back slams against the ground. She ends up gasping for air. He knocked the wind out of her. "Maybe that will shut you up. From the way things are going I might have to knock you out to keep you out of trouble."

Bulma just looks at him speechless.

He leaves her alone seeing that she won't be an irritation as of now. His attention turns to the ceiling. "Now…" He crouches down and springs up high. He turns himself upside down and his tail lashes out and grips on a steel beam that is part of the room's structure. Hanging from there like a monkey hanging from a tree branch, he crosses his arms over his chest and begins to pull his whole body up with just his tail. A noticeable look of great pain crosses his face but he continues with his exercise. "Gotta… keep going… to get rid of… this weakness!"

10 minutes goes by and Raditz walks out the bathroom fresh and clean with new armor. He spots Bulma reading a book of some kind. He frowns and looks around the area for his brother. "Now where is he?"

"Up... here!" Kakarot grunts from above.

Raditz looks up and chuckles at the sight of his brother in pain from his tail pulling up so much weight. "I assume that this is how you trained your previous tail to be immune to pain?"

"Sorta… I just find this way… a little faster." Kakarot replies.

Bulma sees the two occupied in their conversation. She tucks her book under her arm and smirks as an idea crosses her mind. She walks up to the control panel without being detected and presses a button. A remote control comes out of a slot. She slowly walks for the exit. The moment she steps outside, she slams the door shut.

"What the?!" Raditz turns back and sees Bulma waving at them through the window. "How did she-"

Bulma presses a button from the remote. "They better enjoy this!"

The control panel lights up. A small screen turns on displaying information that reads "10g". The whole room begins to buzz as the atmosphere suddenly feels heavier.

Raditz relizes how heavy it suddenly became and stands it off simply. He looks up and notices how his brother struggles to stay up. His tail looses it's grip and he crashes on the ground. "What is the problem?"

Kakarot tries to push himself back up to his feet but his whole face gets smacked back down on the ground by a powerful force. "Damn!" He fights the pressure as hard as he could. he can only get as high as a person would when doing a push-up. His arms shake heavily, unable to bare his weight. "Wh-what is going on here?! It is as if… my body is filled with lead!" His face smacks on the ground again and he groans in a way mixed with pain and frustration. He manages to turn his head to look at Raditz. "How are you standing in this like it's nothing?!"

"No surprise really. I can see why you are suffering." Raditz says cooly. "The gravity here is 10 times more powerful than Earth's. There is an advantage here though. If you get use to this you can be a lot stronger and faster… everything will be multiplied…" He stops his explanation seeing the confused look on Kakarot's face. "You're not following me… are you?"

"Nu-uh." Kakarot replies.

"Alright. To put things simply, the gravity you feel here is as strong as Planet Vegeta's. That is why I am standing here like it's nothing. I actually feel at home like this." Raditz explains.

"Oh. I get it. That… explains a lot!" Kakarot puts one knee up and forces his legs to push. He manages to stand but barely. "I-in that case… this should be no problem for me as soon as my body adjusts to it!"

Raditz just watches his brother. "This is nothing to me. The Earth woman tries and fails."

Bulma sees how her former friend is suffering but hearing what Raditz explained just seconds ago answers her mental question of how the Saiyan is still standing up to it. "Okay then Mr. showoff! How about 20 times the gravity of Earth?!" She presses the button again.

The room hums a little louder and a powerful force slams Kakarot back down on the ground much harder than before. Raditz suddenly feels a lot heavier than before and finds it almost impossible to stand up to it. "Wh-what?!" He falls on the ground head first. "She's playing games with us now!"

"That should teach them not to mess with a delicate flower such as myself!" Bulma says now fully satisfied. "Bulma Briefs, you are a genius!" She laughs seeing the two trying to at least get on their knees only to fall down again. Raditz seems to be the most aggravated from the look on his face. "Aw, look at them! So helpless!" She shouts at the top of her voice; "That is what you get for messing with me!"

"I swear when I adjust to this she's as good as dead!" Raditz growls. "You hear that woman?!"

Bulma presses the button and the gravity goes up to 30g's.

Now the two can't even move. Raditz feels most of the pressure building up on his chest as if he just did 1,000 jumping jacks and is still going. He gives Bulma the most hate-filled glare. "Stop! Stop toying with us!"

Bulma turns away and sits down against the door. She reopens her book and begins to read. "They will leave me alone for as long as I please." Just as she begins to read she begins to wonder to herself. "Now that I think about it, Goku and his brother sure do have a few things in common. They are still opposite from each other at the same time though. makes me wonder how it would be if they swapped places in the past."

A mental image of a cheerful Raditz as a kid riding on the Flying Nimbus crosses her mind.

"Hm. Never thought of that."

Another image of him smiling in a Goku-style crosses her mind as well.

"Poor guy. He probably doesn't know what it is like to have fun like Goku does." She sighs and lays the book on her lab as she leans against the structure. "Too bad he's such a jerk. He probably got it from working for that Frieza guy all his life. The guy blew up his home planet and lied to him. It's kinda sad."

Raditz's teeth grit together strongly as he pushes every ounce of his body to lift his multiplied weight. He gets up high enough for his arms to stand straight and his legs give in. He falls back down and shouts something random in his native language that Bulma couldn't understand. Her guess is that he is cursing like a storm.

"His life probably wouldn't be so evil and all, then again, he is a Saiyan, just like the rest of his buddies. I just wish he can just relax for one day instead of training so hard. I understand that he needs to beat Frieza but too much stress is a bad thing. He gives me enough stress already. I sware that he is going to be the reasoning behind me aging early." Her eyes are now focused on the light green sky. "Makes me wonder if he has a nice side like his brother. Oh well, you can't expect all to be the same."

The Raditz image in her mind fades away into the clouds.

"She shakes her head. "His heart is hard as rock. He would never even pay attention to a flower like me unless he needs me to tend to his demands. Still… I must admit that he would be such a nice guy to be with. Besides his nasty attitude and that crazy hair of his he is a handsome guy…"

 **\- Vegeta and Nappa -**

"Well Vegeta, I must say that with that on it really does take us back huh?" Nappa looks at his prince's armor with interest. He hasn't seen Vegeta wear a style for almost a decade.

Vegeta's red royal cape hangs from his shoulders. He lifts one side and pulls it in front of him as if he was trying to see if it fits him well. He finally makes his decision to keep it on and heads for the room exit.

"You are starting to really look like your father."

Vegeta stops in his tracks. "Don't push it Nappa. Let's go."

The second Vegeta starts walking again Nappa doesn't hesitate to stay close behind. "You know what, whatever anger you are holding on to, you have the right to keep it. Frieza is the one who took you away from your father. You should make Frieza wish he hadn't done that. I know you can. I did watch you grow up. One thing's for sure, you won't let anyone get in your way to get what you want."

"That is a true fact. If anyone it's only me who will beat Frieza." Vegeta replies. "At least you are the only one who understands that the best. Those low-classes are blind to my ideas at times. Especially that thick headed fool Kakarot."

"Yeah. Sometimes when he charges at his enemies so recklessly without your consent, he is either really determined or really stupid."

 **\- Raditz and Kakarot -**

"AAA…. ACHOO!" Kakarot loses his firm placing of legs and hands on the ground and gravity shoves him down. He sighs and lays on the ground. His muscles are aching horribly but, he refuses to give up. He just needs a little rests.

Raditz stumbles a bit but manages to stay in a push-up position. "Hah. What's wrong brother? Catching a cold?"

"I don't think so. I never got sick before. Maybe someone's talking about me somewhere." He tries to push himself back up and fails once again. "Man! What is up with this?! Raditz, if you was never so harsh towards Bulma this wouldn't be happening right now!"

"If you think I will let her smart mouth pass me then you are dead stupid!" Raditz growls. "Just… use this as an advantage as training! If we get use to this then we can at least get something out of it!"

"Yeah. You have a point there." Kakarot tries again. His body falls flat on the ground again. "This is going to take a while. Do you think this will help your tail come back faster?"

"I doubt it."

"I have a feeling that Vegeta is going to be really angry when he finds out that you had let your guard down and allowed your tail to be amputated." He laughs seeing the angry glare from his brother. "Look, he'll be mad at me too for letting it happen! We'll both get a long lecture!"

"We're on the same foot." Raditz reluctantly agrees. "But I bet that I will get up on my feet faster than you. If I do that then I will tie a knot on your tail so that you can never get up!"

"What?! Why?!" The idea of it itself sends a throbbing feeling down the tip of Kakarot's tail.

"You need to learn that you aren't all that great as you think you are. Frieza will make you feel like worthless trash. So, I will make you regret being so high and mighty."

"That is not very nice of you." Kakarot says roughly.

"Who ever said that I was intended on being nice! Stop saying that already and just accept that!"

"It's hard to accept that you are trying to use my weakness against me because you lost your tail."

Raditz growls. "Mention my tail issue again and I will pull yours off!"

Kakarot shuts his mouth quickly. He doesn't want to find out if his brother is telling him a threat or a promise. It's best to mark it as a promise and just try to beat the gravity that is trying to crush his body at the moment.

 **\- Somewhere -**

Something is flying into Namek's atmosphere… no… falling. It's falling fast catching flames and having the appearance of a giant burning meteorite. Is coming down faster than a rocket, spiralling uncontrollably. Finally it slams into the ground throwing dirt high like a gyser. The dusts settles down, revealing a round white object practically damages in many spots. Wires hang out of deep gashes. The sound of a faint alarms fades off as the last of the power source finally dies. Sure enough, it is dangerously close to Frieza's ship. The loud boom did not fail to catch the attention of the two Saiyan elites that just hover right out the ship.

Nappa is the first to take notice of the object buried in the ground. "Vegeta! Something crashed here right near us!" He begins to recognize the features of the object. "Don't tell me that Frieza sent someone else to slow us down!"

Vegeta hovers out the ship with crossed arms. His cape flows elegantly, making him have the well appearance of a prince. His eyes lock on the object below him. He isn't on guard just yet. Not one movement has happened since the object has got here. Still, he is a bit curious on why it came here and how. "It looks like one of our pods, only an older model. It's the same kind as Kakarot's." His feet touches the ground and he begins to walk towards it with the general by his side. He stops at the rim of the formed crater. He spots something that stands out quite clear. A red symbol of some kind. A symbol that he hasn't seen in years. "Hold on…"

Nappa bends over and identifies it quickly. "That is the symbol of our race! Do you think a Saiyan could be in there?!"

"Impossible. No other Saiyan could have survived. Frieza killed the rest of us off." Vegeta hops down and heightens his guard. "Frieza knows that we are hoping for more survivors. he's trying to set us up." He raises his voice, addressing the the pod's containment. "Alright! Come on out if you want to live! If you don't I will blast this thing to pieces!"

A handful of seconds past and Vegeta loses his patience. He creates a ball of energy in his hand.

"Wait!" Nappa alerts the prince. "I can barely sense energy in there. They have to be almost dead." He becomes pleased. "Serves them right for trying to pull tricks on us."

Vegeta forces the ball to fade away. Nappa is right, the energy is barely detectable. "From the pod's condition, it crashed landed here. Perhaps they weren't destined to land here." He reaches down and lifts open the hatch. Inside is definitely a living being. "Alright. Explain why you are here. You're almost dead so don't try anything stupid that will make you lose your head."

It's silent for a little while besides the heavy breathing. Then the body stirs and groans. His eyes open, revealing a pair to be almost frightened but cold at the same time. They soften a lot as if the person is relieved to see the person who found him like this. As he speaks, his voice is hoarse. "V-Vegeta… is that… really you?"

"What? How do you know my name?! Who are you?!" Vegeta pulls the person by their collar to his face.

The sun shines down on the person, revealing his features. His face is scratches and has gashes here and there, bleeding badly at some parts. His hair could have been mistaken to be black if it weren't for the sun. It is actually a really dark brown, very much like Vegeta's. It is ruffled and messy all over but the spikes are still noticeable. What really catches Vegeta's attention is the armor worn. It has the same symbol engraved on the pod. A monkey like tail falls helplessly and hangs from the person's lower back.

Nappa is in total shock. "V-Vegeta… is he…?"

Vegeta lightens his grip and looks at the person well in the face. "You fool… you arrived in such a condition at a time like this…?' He can't be angry. This is the first time he has seen him since childhood.

The person chokes out; "Please help me… big… brother." He slumps down now unconscious.

"Tarble…" Vegeta narrows his eyes. "Damn. Frieza knows. We're all doomed if we are not careful." He looks at Nappa. "Quickly, get him inside the healing room now! Use whatever is left of it!"

Nappa is shocked to see this happen out of the blue. He can't believe what Vegeta is doing. "Don't you think this is a bit too risky?"

"Now Nappa." Vegeta says.

"But what if-"

"Are you disobeying a _DIRECT_ order?!" The prince finally snaps, startling the general almost off his feet.

"I-I will take him there immediately! Forgive me Prince Vegeta!" Nappa take the brother of Vegeta into his arms and flies back to the ship.

Vegeta watches with his anger almost breaking. "He must had tried to escape from the planet he was sent to. Frieza must had learned of his whereabouts and my guess is that Tarble tired to get here, only to get shot down… Damn it all. He's trying to kill us all. Doing this is the last thing I will allow that bastard to pull off!" He shoots up into the air quickly to catch up with Nappa. "I am declaring war."

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Like I said before this chapter is half as long as the last since there isn't much going on. I promise that Chapter 4 will be long once more. At least I gave the elites more spotlight. I am unsure of how great this chapter is since it's a bit plain and basic. Not every chapter's gonna have a fight. It's just like how every episode of DBZ isn't going to have a fight. Some episodes are just all talk, which can get annoying when there is a fight we are itching to see.**

 **Well, let me do this;**

 **Q: I'd think Piccolo would have fused with Kami by now I don't see how the Dragon balls would work.**

 **A: Well in the original story, Piccolo had no interest in fusing with Kami until after Namek. I do have considerations to make that happen. You might see it that it has already happened or not.**

 **Q: well this is coming along nicely not sure abut piccolo and now i can only think DR GERO THE SAVIOUR OF HUMANITY**

 **anyways your poll about the super saiyan im sad nappa isnt on that list. frankly i dont think vegeta should get it cause the whole point of vege's character is for him to learn humility. nappa could work he was the one who pretty much raised vegeta so him protecting all the saiyans as the saiyan general hes supposed to be would be nice. raditz to works like he doubts himself till he finally snaps and remarks.**

 **I AM RADITZ AND I AM NO WEAKLING!**

 **kakarot is meh to me he gets angry sure but itd create more problems than it would solve. kakarot is a lot broly in this fic im noticing with his anger problems just not quite as one track minded. gohan is captured by frieza who could cause dramas later down the line possibly if cooler gets his hands on him and he becomes loyal to cooler and the drama of getting gohan back on their side sorry karot or whatever his new name is**

 **A: Well, I would have added Nappa to the poll but I will be honest. I have no idea how I will pull the Super Saiyan thing out of him. Yeah, he would get pissed if Vegeta died and that could be the cause but I am a bit unsure.**

 **As for Raditz, that quote is why I had him in the poll. Raditz is looked at as a weakling all the time so it would be cool to see him go ssj right before everyone's eyes.**

 **And finally Kakarot. Yeah, I am well aware of how he is acting. Truly, he has his raging moments. I got his False Super Saiyan behavior rather accurate. It is how he reacted to Lord Slug when he fought him in one of the DBZ movies. He went fssj and when berserk. He was NOT acting himself. I do appreciate how you point of a few things that I am unaware of, so I thank you for that.**

 **Q: I can't actually remember but do the sayians still have their tails?**

 **A: Haha. Sorry. I did forget to mention how Vegeta and Nappa has theirs. They did transform into the Oozaru in ch 13 of "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan" so that is proof that they have it. It's just around their waist. Really, in the anime (and manga) the ONLY time Vegeta EVER had his tail out was after he was blasted by Goku's Kaio Ken Times Three Kamehameha. After that he transformed and stuff. Then Yajirobe cut it off. Not counting GT we never saw it again.**

 **Raditz JUST lost his tail in Ch. 2 so he is currently the only Saiyan without one.**

 **Q: Great chapter, this just keeps getting better and better! What I loved to start it off with is the fact that even though Raditz, was down and out and sadly dying, the forced beating of himself in his mind was sad, but yet I know the things from childhood still plague him, and at times he does wonder if he is strong enough for his honor and family. Then after that you made Raditz, see Gine, and Bardock, good job putting them both together, it was nice to see both parents there instead of one, and even though a little cliché; I still loved it when they picked their eldest son up, and helped him to his feet...figuratively. After that loved how you did a spiritual senzu bean thing with Raditz, and the others. I don't know if that was Bardock, like I was thinking the set up was, but if it really was the spirit of Bardock, that was a nice touch. After that, with Nappa and Vegeta, going off to find the Dragon Balls, I loved how the Saiyan Brothers fought off against Burter, and Jeice. Awesome too, how you kept in the Jeice, punch to the face, but even more interesting was how more dark you made it. Still funny, but wow, great difference. What was shocking after that is when Raditz, was using his tail to get a hold of Burter, it was shocking that you made Jeice, cut it off...I didn't expect that, and on a personal level, I hope he can reattach, or grow it back, because I'll admit weird without Saiyans, having their tails. But, the next part was even cooler, when the brothers took out their rage on Jeice, and Burter. The part that made me cringe was when Kakarot, broke Burter's arm before killing him; also Jeice, getting blasted point blank by Raditz, after what happened was a good follow through, R.I.P. Jeice(another fellow favorite goes off onto lofty quest to hell, LOL). After that when Raditz, and Kakarot talked, it shocked me when Bulma, used the Dragon Balls, I know I was wondering how, but I didn't know it would've been this soon. Also, the way she accidentaly asked for Piccolo, I did not expect, I was wondering as it seemed like many others if Piccolo, would've fused with Kami, by now, maybe he did, maybe he didn't we will just have to wait and see. Poor Bulma, as well can't catch a break, when Kakarot, catches up to her, he does put her through another beating, before bringing her to his brother. When she is there with Kakarot, and Raditz, I love how even though scared she is defiant. Also, the little oblivion, thing that Kakarot, can't pronounce was freaky right up to the point where he couldn't say, which made me laugh, great bit of comedy there! Also, with Raditz, only knocking her out and not killing her, I am really beginning to wonder if Kakarot, is right and Raditz, does have a thing for her? If he does it is all apart of his covered up feelings. Also, with Piccolo, now in the mesh, I wonder what this will bring? Can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **A: Man, I LOVE your reviews! Anyway, yes, I agree with you that poor Bulma never catches a break. We know good and well that she is very rebellious so she won't let anyone run her without a fight.**

 **But, see here, despite how she was treated, just like the anime, we are starting to see that her taste for people is still bad. She judges a bit hard on looks you know?**

 **Poor Raditz. He is suffering with being tailless.**

 **I'll be honest. Everyday I look at my e-mails waiting for your review to pop up. Everyone's in fact. I LOVE reviews!**

 **Well, that is enough of that!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 4!**


	4. Meet my pathetic little brother

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter. I have read many of your reviews and one has really caught my eye. Simgr101, I will let you know now that I am well aware of what I have wrote. Why has it happened you wonder reader? You will find out now. Though, you did opened my eye about what I did forget about Vegeta. How can I forget about him being well.. spoiled? XD**

 **Just a heads up, since Tarble is here, it's gonna be a small challenge to continue this fic with him since he is very different from the other Saiyans. But… I managed to develop Raditz's character so Tarble shouldn't be all too hard.**

 **Okay, enough of my little chit-chat. I know that you guys are eager to see what happens next so here it is. But first, I have to do this annoying disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and whoever else is involved.**

 **For the love of god, please Toei, fix your animation!**

Key:

"Speech"

" _Foreign Speech/ Thoughts"_

' _Telepathy'_

 **\- Chapter 4: Meet my…** _ **pathetic**_ **little brother -**

Last time on "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan;"

 _Vegeta hovers out the ship with crossed arms. His cape flows elegantly, making him have the well appearance of a prince. His eyes lock on the object below him. He isn't on guard just yet. Not one movement has happened since the object has got here. Still, he is a bit curious on why it came here and how. "It looks like one of our pods, only an older model. It's the same kind as Kakarot's." His feet touches the ground and he begins to walk towards it with the general by his side. He stops at the rim of the formed crater. He spots something that stands out quite clear. A red symbol of some kind. A symbol that he hasn't seen in years. "Hold on…"_

 _Nappa bends over and identifies it quickly. "That is the symbol of our race! Do you think a Saiyan could be in there?!"_

" _Impossible. No other Saiyan could have survived. Frieza killed the rest of us off." Vegeta hops down and heightens his guard. "Frieza knows that we are hoping for more survivors. he's trying to set us up." He raises his voice, addressing the the pod's containment. "Alright! Come on out if you want to live! If you don't I will blast this thing to pieces!"_

 _A handful of seconds past and Vegeta loses his patience. He creates a ball of energy in his hand._

" _Wait!" Nappa alerts the prince. "I can barely sense energy in there. They have to be almost dead." He becomes pleased. "Serves them right for trying to pull tricks on us."_

 _Vegeta forces the ball to fade away. Nappa is right, the energy is barely detectable. "From the pod's condition, it crashed landed here. Perhaps they weren't destined to land here." He reaches down and lifts open the hatch. Inside is definitely a living being. "Alright. Explain why you are here. You're almost dead so don't try anything stupid that will make you lose your head."_

 _It's silent for a little while besides the heavy breathing. Then the body stirs and groans. His eyes open, revealing a pair to be almost frightened but cold at the same time. They soften a lot as if the person is relieved to see the person who found him like this. As he speaks, his voice is hoarse. "V-Vegeta… is that… really you?"_

" _What? How do you know my name?! Who are you?!" Vegeta pulls the person by their collar to his face._

 _The sun shines down on the person, revealing his features. His face is scratches and has gashes here and there, bleeding badly at some parts. His hair could have been mistaken to be black if it weren't for the sun. It is actually a really dark brown, very much like Vegeta's. It is ruffled and messy all over but the spikes are still noticeable. What really catches Vegeta's attention is the armor worn. It has the same symbol engraved on the pod. A monkey like tail falls helplessly and hangs from the person's lower back._

 _Nappa is in total shock. "V-Vegeta… is he…?"_

 _Vegeta lightens his grip and looks at the person well in the face. "You fool… you arrived in such a condition at a time like this…?' He can't be angry. This is the first time he has seen him since childhood._

 _The person chokes out; "Please help me… big… brother." He slumps down now unconscious._

" _Tarble…" Vegeta narrows his eyes. "Damn. Frieza knows. We're all doomed if we are not careful." He looks at Nappa. "Quickly, get him inside the healing room now! Use whatever is left of it!"_

 _Nappa is shocked to see this happen out of the blue. He can't believe what Vegeta is doing. "Don't you think this is a bit too risky?"_

" _Now Nappa." Vegeta says._

" _But what if-"_

" _Are you disobeying a DIRECT order?!" The prince finally snaps, startling the general almost off his feet._

" _I-I will take him there immediately! Forgive me Prince Vegeta!" Nappa take the brother of Vegeta into his arms and flies back to the ship._

 _Vegeta watches with his anger almost breaking. "He must had tried to escape from the planet he was sent to. Frieza must had learned of his whereabouts and my guess is that Tarble tired to get here, only to get shot down… Damn it all. He's trying to kill us all. Doing this is the last thing I will allow that bastard to pull off!" He shoots up into the air quickly to catch up with Nappa. "I am declaring war."_

 **\- Now -**

"Errr… hrrmmm…" A young Saiyan Prince shifts inside the healing chamber as his eyes slowly open. He hears something beeping, alerting whoever is in the room that he has healed. Not even a second past and already the green liquid that healed his wounds is draining. He gently removes the breathing mask from his face, being careful not to break it. The glass slides down, and standing before him is the Saiyan General Nappa.

"How do you feel Tarble?" Nappa asks.

"I'm quite fine. Thanks for asking." Tarble replies. He takes notice on the somewhat confused expression on Nappa's face but he ignores it. "Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"You mean Vegeta? He is still outside. He never came in since I brought you in here." Nappa glances at the window and is even more confused that Vegeta is no longer visible. "He didn't look so pleased that you came here, accidental or not."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tarble looks at his feet. Something doesn't feel right with him. His lower back is painfully throbbing. His hand reaches down and to his horror, all he feels is a stub that is the remainder of his tail. "M-my tail!" He looks down behind him and certainly it is gone. "Wh-what happened to my tail?!"

"You were so beaten up it had to be amputated. It's a shame that it didn't survive whatever ambush you came across." Nappa explains. "You are really something else. I never thought that out of all the Saiyans, another prince is the most weakest. Even the Humans we fought were better fighters than you are now!"

Is he really that weak? Something inside Tarble tells him that Vegeta was very disappointed about everything about him.

A moment later a loud high-pitched sound is heard coming closer like a rocket. Startled, Tarble looks up in time to see a huge blue blast heading straight for him. He lunges out the way and the attack past his foot, an inch away from blasting it off his ankle. It destroys the healing chamber and the wall that held it, leaving behind a huge nasty hole. He falls butt first and looks up, seeing Vegeta lowering his hand to his side. 'Wh-what was that about?!"

Vegeta doesn't bother to apologize. He has no thoughts to even consider it. He crosses his arms and huffs. "Good. You dodged it. You would be useless if you can't even dodge my weakest ki blast." He turns his back on his little brother before the Saiyan had time to protest. "Not that I cared if you got hit. You would have been dead probably. It doesn't affect me."

"Isn't he your brother?" Nappa is almost shocked about what he witnessed. Vegeta made it sound like he was _trying_ to kill his own brother.

"Unfortunately, yes." Vegeta glances back at the offended Tarble. "He's not cut out to be a true Saiyan. He lacks in fighting spirit and aggression, which is why my father exiled him from our homeworld and sent him to a planet full of weaklings."

Nappa chuckles lightly. "Sounds like Kakarot almost. Only, _he_ has fighting spirit. He lacked in aggression, but not as bad as Tarble right?"

Vegeta's notable frown deepens into almost a snarl. "I am ashamed to realize that Kakarot, a low -class warrior exceeds my own brother. In fact, Tarble is marked as a low-class anyway. He puts shame in the royal family. He just lost his tail, which makes him even more of a piece of trash."

Tarble stands and slowly walks up to Vegeta. "I have gotten stronger! Believe me! I have been training all my life!"

"Still no progress." Vegeta says, finally facing his brother. "Where is your scouter?"

"My scouter?" Tarble quickly runs back to the destroyed chamber and finds it sitting on a table nearby that was lucky to not get damaged. He walks back to Vegeta who snatches the scouter out of his hand.

Vegeta turns it on and puts it on his face. When the beeping stops and gives him a reading, Vegeta turns it off and his expression clearly shows his anger. "You aren't even one-fourth as powerful as I am! You have been slacking have you?!"

"I-I haven't!" Tarble takes a quick step back with his hands in front of him.

"What is his power level?" Nappa is ashamed to hear what Vegeta just said.

"Have a look yourself Nappa. I am too disgusted to even say it." Vegeta throws the device at the general who almost missed catching it. He turns away again and begins to head for the exit.

Nappa turns on the scouter. The second he gets the reading his eyes widen in disbelief. "2,000…?" His attention is on Tarble now. "Why the hell is your reading so low huh?! Are you really that pathetic?! Kakarot makes you look like a kitten! His reading is 40 times higher than yours!"

"You mean… 80,000?!" Tarble gasps. "Wait a minute… who is this Kakarot you speak of?"

"Like I said before, he is a low-class warrior. He was born as the weakest Saiyan on Planet Vegeta with a power level of only 2. He was sent to Earth, lost his memory and protected and lived on the planet he was suppose to wipe out." Vegeta explains. "As of today he made up for his mistakes and took care of that ball of dirt. He is too close to surpassing Nappa. Why can't you do the same?!"

"Raditz is even stronger than you." Nappa adds. "The two brothers could defeat you in seconds."

"Raditz has a brother?" Tarble clearly isn't informed very well about his comrades.

"I don't know how you got here on Namek but let me inform you that you will die here." Vegeta says coldly. "I can't bare knowing the fact that you are a weakling! You're lucky enough that I decided to let you stay alive!"

"Vegeta!" Tarble says.

"Oh spare me your whining! Grow up!" Vegeta snaps. "I can care less about what you want to do! Go outside! Make friends with Namekians! Fly around! Be stupid and attack one of Frieza's soldiers and get killed! I don't care! Just leave my presence at once!"

"But… I just met you after years of not seeing you and you're just going to-"

"See? That's your problem! You're just like Kakarot. So caring and soft! Perhaps if you harden your heart like Kakarot has managed to do halfway then _maybe_ you wouldn't be the sorry ass you are now! Hell! You have no tail, which makes you a greater disgrace to the throne! How about you take all that in your head!" Vegeta leaves the room, leaving the younger prince and general alone.

As the older prince takes his leave, Tarble just stares for a moment at the exit of the room. Finally he snaps out of his small trance with a growl. "He just had to shove me aside like that! He didn't care if I was alive or not when he found me! He just wanted me to be in full health so that he can give me a lecture after trying to kill me!"

"What he says is true. You might as well kill yourself being this weak." Nappa points out. "You won't last trying to rebel against Frieza."

Tarble is shocked now. "What?! Lord Frieza?! Why are you trying to go against him?!"

"You are as clueless as Kakarot aren't you?" Nappa frowns. "Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed because of a meteor. Frieza destroyed it himself. He feared that we will overpower him. And that is exactly what we are going to do."

"Frieza… destroyed Planet Vegeta…?" Tarble seems terrified. His whole body was shaking for a few seconds past and his eyes suddenly narrow. He snatches his scouter from Nappa's hand and puts it on while heading for the new doorway that Vegeta created.

"Where are you going?" Nappa calls.

"I'm going to find Raditz and his brother." The young prince replies with anger clearly in his voice. He turns on his scouter. "I don't get it? Why am I not picking up a reading of 80,000?"

"They can hide their true power." Nappa explains. "Just find two powers right next to each other. They could be around the same reading." As Tarble steps out he adds; "I will inform Vegeta of your departing."

"It's best if you leave him to not knowing." Tarble says. "I don't want him yelling at me again about something I already know. You can just tell him that I am off but not to where." He focuses on the sky. "Two power levels ranging around 10,000. That could be them." He leaps into flight and disappears into the clouds. "They aren't too far. It should be around a 10 minute flight at least."

 **\- Bulma -**

Bulma's face is fixed in a content expression as she reads her book. She settles it down slowly hearing what sounds like something whizzing through the air. Something lands heavily in front of her and she falls on her back startled. Slowly she rises and looks. Her face goes pale seeing a young man in the same armor Frieza's crew wears. She screams and flails her hands in front of her trying to shoo the man away.

"H-hey! Stop! I'm not here to kill you or anything like that!" Tarble reaches for her only for his hand to be slapped away.

Bulma is not stupid. She can simply look at his face and tell that he is a Saiyan. His hair is just as wild and unkempt as the others. "Stay away from me you Saiyan freak! How many of you are still alive?!"

"I'm just looking for two Saiyans by the name of Kakarot!"

The two mentioned names shuts Bulma up. "You're looking for those two? They are in there but, I don't know why you came all the way here just to see them. Are you related to them or something?"

"No. I just need to speak with them."

"Then.. who are you?"

Tarble pauses. "Oh. Excuse my rudeness." He bows down while crossing his arm over his chest. "My name is Tarble. Brother of Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race."

Bulma stares at him blinking. "Vegeta… has a brother?"

Tarble nods once. "Not many know about me. It's kinda like I don't exists. I am the Saiyan prince besides my brother but Vegeta seems to hate me. I… have been called a lame fighter throughout my whole life." He mutters out the last sentence so it is almost inaudible.

Bulma never thought that she would run into a Saiyan who seems to be rather nice unlike the others. Still, she just met him and, she doesn't want to be so quick to judge him.

Tarble is a bit curious of this woman's presence. It is clear in his voice. "From the looks of it… you must be a Human. What are you doing all the way out here?"

How this Saiyan knows about what she is makes her wonder. She bitterly answers his question. "Well, if you must know, the Saiyan you refer to as "Kakarot" turned against me. His stupid brother just had to show his face and tell us that Goku was not a Human but a alien the whole time! They killed all the Humans for all I know!"

Tarble sighs. "I… can't help you with that. It was Kakarot's mission. But still… are you stranded here?"

"Well, I am a Human girl stuck on a planet full of Namekians and other aliens. What else?!"

"Man… you seem to be in a very bad mood. I was just asking." Tarble says, then thinking; " _Either that or she is just rather rude."_ He gives her a small offer. "I _can_ help you leave this planet. You don't seem to be a fighter. Staying here is suicide."

Did she just hear him offer her a good chance to escape from being a service woman or is her mind playing tricks on her. "You… you're serious?"

"Uh-huh." Tarble smiles slightly. However, the second his scouter beeps his face becomes alerted. "Hold on. Someone's coming." He turns around in time to see two alien soldiers landing several feet away from him. Bulma backs away behind him while he becomes nervous.

One alien that looks like a Human only his hands has three fingers instead of five carries a gun like weapon in his right hand. He speaks up first. "Well, well, look at what we got here? Looks like Lord Frieza missed another monkey. He even has a friend."

The other humanoid alien, much bigger and red with a beak as a mouth and four eyes chuckles. "Hey, he looks like a weaker version of that traitorous Vegeta. How did he survive?"

Tarble frowns. "For your information, Vegeta is my brother. You have no right to talk about him." Meanwhile his scouter gives him the reading of the two aliens who stumbles into him. He is relieved knowing that they are much weaker than him, which explains the guns they carry. It is rather rare to run across foes who have a power level of 500. How they are in Frieza's army puzzles him.

"What? Since when did Vegeta had a brother?" The human-looking alien wonders aloud.

The other alien replies. "I heard rumors that King Vegeta had another son but he sent him off for being so weak. I never thought I would run into him. His looks are proof enough." He sneers. "Heh. At least we know that killing him won't be a problem."

Tarble is offended by this. It seems that the word about what happened to him has been spreaded. His eyes narrow, showing a similar cold face that Vegeta gives that could send chills down anyone's spine if the expression was just as intimidating. "I doubt it. So, I ask you to leave the premises at once."

The two aliens exchange glances then burst into laughter as if what he said was a joke.

"I'm warning you. Leave because I do not want to hurt you." He really doesn't. He hates fighting and would rather work on machinery. It explains why his muscle mass is low that makes him have the body appearance of a fit Human being. Still, it doesn't mean that he doesn't know _how_ to fight. He knows enough to defend himself… probably enough to at least knock the duo out since he is thankfully stronger than them.

"Aw, look at him! Trying to look all tough when he isn't!" The red alien says. He glances at his partner. "Hey Blueberry! Let's take this guy down. Frieza did order us to kill any trespasser we run across!"

Blueberry smirks. "Yeah. This guy is barely a threat! He is not even cut out to be the kind of Saiyan I am told about! Let's go!"

The two foes lunge at him and Tarble clenches his fist. He turns his head to Bulma. "I ask you to pardon me on what you are about to see." In time he jumps up into the air to dodge the attempted shots that came from the ki blaster guns. "So I take it that you're not leaving?"

A blast nearly hits his shoulder. That answers his question.

He soars at the human-looking alien first and delivers a roundhouse kick that sent the foe crashing into the ground. The red one fires his weapon again and Tarble ducks and flies at him, punching him right on the face sending him back. As the two recover and stare at him he gives them another warning. "This is your last chance."

The two fire their weapons again and Tarble dodges both attacks and quickly kicks the guns off their hands. "Why are you guys so stubborn? I gave you my warnings and you did not listen. So be it." He locks his hands together and slams them down on the human alien's head. He watches him spiral into the nearby lake water and he did not resurface. He turns around to see the red one flying at him to try to punch him but Tarble gets him first on the stomach, making the foe hunch over in pain. The Saiyan ends it with an uppercut and the foe disappears into the skies. The prince lands and sighs. "Too bad. I did not want to hurt them but I had no choice. These guys seem to not learn until they get hurt it seems these days. Shame." He looks at his hands. "If only I can get stronger Vegeta wouldn't kick me aside all the time. I'm probably the weakest Saiyan alive."

"Wow… you are… really different from the other Saiyans aren't you?" Bulma mumbles.

Tarble almost forgot that she was there. He lands in front of her and nods. "Yeah. It's the reason why my brother doesn't like me. He says that since I lack in aggression I am pathetic. It's… not a good thing to be born from a noble family and marked as a low-class warrior. Puts shame in the family."

She looks at him in shock. What kind of Saiyan is he? "But… you are a Saiyan. I was expecting you to kill those guys… not knock them out."

"Enough. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just focus on other things… like how to get you out of here." He walks up to he and extends his hand, offering to help her stand. "Look, it's not true that every Saiyan is the violent type. There were some who are what they call "soft". Believe me, I am nice but it's not a good idea to make me angry. I was told to be a violent fighter that way. Honestly, the only time I am what I am expected to be is when I transform into the Oozaru. Sadly I can't control myself in that form, another reason why Vegeta hates me it seems."

Bulma reaches slowly, then finally gets a hold on his hand. She gets pulled up and asks; "How are you going to help me? Better question; Why _are_ you helping me instead of trying to kill me?"

"Kill you? Oh no, that won't be necessary. Why would I do that?" He asks.

"Never mind. Just get me outta this horrible place!" Bulma growls. "I have enough of those freaks using me like their stupid tool! They will regret doing this to me one day!"

"I see that you are stressed. So here. This should lighten your mood." He hands her a small remote. He presses a few buttons and lets her have it. "In a few days at least a new pod will be brought in. My old one was… destroyed. But… thankfully I always have a spare in case things like that happen-" His small explanation is cut off when the blue-haired woman embraces him.

"Thank Kami we crossed paths! I would be miserable if I had to stay around you guys much longer!" Bulma let's go and runs a couple yards before turning around and waving. "Just keep this between you and me okay? I don't want the boys to get all angry and go on a manhunt! Bye!" With that she is gone.

Tarble just blinks. "She's wired and so full of energy. So annoying in a way." He dusts himself off and walks up to the strange building. "Hm. According to my scouter they should be in here…"

 **\- Raditz and Goku -**

"Damn it all…" Raditz has finally got to his feet while his little brother still struggles on his knees. "This is ridiculous! I never dreamed of being pinned down by a mere Earthling! Kakarot! Are you getting any better?!"

"Barely. This is really hard to get use to…!" Kakarot pops one leg up and pushes himself to his feet. His legs shake heavily, ready to collapse at any moment. "Just… turn this thing off! My body can't tolerate this all at once!"

It takes almost every muscle in his body just to lift his leg from the ground to take a step. Each and every effort is almost painful. It felt like minutes until finally, his hand slams on the main button of the control pad.

For a while, they both assume that the wrong button has been pressed. Thoughts are changed as the sound of buzzing gradually grows softer until it cannot be heard. The gravity has returned to normal at last.

"Whoa-ho-ho! This is funny!" Kakarot nearly loses his footing. He hopps to one foot and his face shows a wide goofy smile as he giggles like a child. "Wheee! Look at me Raditz! I feel like I lost 50 pounds! Hahaha!" He begins to spin around until he becomes dizzy, now waddling as if he is drunk. "You should try this!"

Raditz waddles to his brother and gives him the daily medicine of a punch on the head.

"Ow!" Kakarot covers his head to prevent any more of the punching. "Okay, okay. I get it. No playing around. It's like I can't have fun now that I am with you guys. Can you at least do something other than fighting for one day?"

"Your head must be filled with stupid. What do I look like to you?" Raditz growls.

"A hedgehog."

"That question was rhetorical you idiot!" Raditz pushes his little brother and the younger Saiyan flies across the room. It ends with a smack against the wall and a skid to the ground. Raditz stands stunned for a few seconds looking at his hands. "What the hell? I barely pushed you so hard!"

Kakarot rises to a sitting position while rubbing his back. "Considering the fact that we were under pressure for four hours occasionally sparing whenever we had a steady footing… I say that the gravity has pushes our limits a bit higher." He kicks his legs up throwing his body back up. He pats his chest with admiration. "Awesome! I feel like I can blow up a whole planet as powerful as I am now!"

"Keep dreaming. That's not your job." Raditz then remembers how he got in this situation in the first place. "She's going to regret life now!" When in reach he throws open the door. "WOMAN! YOU ARE-" He stops seeing a short man standing in the spot he expected Bulma to be. "What?"

The young man smiles. "So you must be Raditz! I was hoping you would be in here!"

Raditz's eyes round up in a style similar to his brother's. One eyebrow arches showing his puzzlement. This is a new one. Never has some random guy walked up with such a friendly style and recognizing him so quickly. He points a finger at the young man and asks almost awkwardly;. "Uh… who are you?" At that moment his little brother walks up behind him with his usual silly grin.

"Hey. Who's that guy?" Kakarot asks.

"I don't know. The real question is how does he know who I am." Raditz's expression turns serious. "Alright. You have my attention. Do you have any business with me because I won't hesitate to pound you to death."

The greeter takes a nervous step back. "No need for that! I am no threat! You should really watch yourself though. I take it that you have no clue on just who you are addressing to."

"Of course I don't! Do you expect me to know every face in the galaxy?!" The older Saiyan takes a threatening step forward.

"Whoa, hold on a minute! Don't get so boiled up so soon! I guess I have to introduce myself then since you clearly don't know who I am!" He crosses his arms, strongly too alike to Vegeta's. "My name is Tarble. I am the Prince of the Saiyan Race… Vegeta's brother."

Raditz immediately stops himself from taking another step causing his foot to dig into the ground. He almost falls from his violent wobble but manages to stay steady. "Did… you just said you are Vegeta's brother?!"

"Cool! I never knew Vegeta even _had_ a brother!" Kakarot says in awe. This earns him another punch from his brother. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Shut up and show some respect Kakarot!" Raditz glances at Tarble before bowing in a respectful manner. "Forgive me for my actions earlier. As you can see, my brother's an idiot."

"Hey!" Kakarot protests. One quick look at Tarble reminds him of what he is suppose to be doing. He respectfully crosses one arm over his chest while bowing just like his brother. He clears his throat. "Sorry… sir. My name is Kakarot sir. It is a great honor to meet your Prince Table sir."

Raditz groans with his embarrassment.

"It's… Tarble. Not Table." Tarble corrects the goofy warrior. "One letter short. Mistakes can be made. And uh… you can get up now. You don't have to be so formal with me… like if I deserve it."

Raditz and his brother slowly rises back up. The long haired Saiyan speaks up. "You are strangely more tolerant than Vegeta. I was expecting you to scold Kakarot for pronouncing your name wrong."

"What?" Tarble glances at the mentioned Saiyan who seems to be daydreaming by rocking and humming. "This is Kakarot? He must've got an earful from my brother getting his name wrong."

"Oh yes. I remember now. He addressed him as "Prince Vegetable". You should have seen the look on Kakarot's face when he was scolded." Raditz chuckles.

"I can only imagine." Tarble sighs.

"Vegeta, Tarble, Vegeta, Tarble. Two brothers different but yet the same." Kakarot mutters to himself. A wide silly grin crosses his face. "Vegeta… Tarble… VegetaTarble… Vegetable! Hahaha! Their names are the word "Vegetable" split in half! I figured it out!" He turns to his brother. "Isn't that funny Raditz?!"

"Oh yeah. Very funny. Ha, ha." Raditz says with clear sarcasm with a roll of his eyes.

Kakarot turns his attention to Tarble. "So, I just realized something. Our names seem to be related to Vegetables. Like… some of my favorites… carrots… radishes… Is that a Saiyan custom or something?"

"Perhaps." Tarble answers. He is finding this Saiyan very odd.

"Kakarot, can you grow up for this moment?!" Raditz growls, very close to exploding.

"What? I can't be happy knowing that another Saiyan survived Planet Vegeta's destruction? I thought that you, me, Vegeta, and Nappa were the only ones left. Then you count my son that makes five. Since Tarble is with us it's six now! You know what they say; The more the merrier!" Kakarot pats his brother's shoulder cheerfully. "C'mon! We have been training all day! Can't you take a break and be happy for once?"

"I'm a Saiyan warrior who is pissed off about being enslaved by a feminine looking frost demon who killed our father and destroyed our planet! I'm always unhappy!" Raditz snaps.

"Looks like somebody's grumpy." Kakarot mutters under his breath.

Tarble takes a step forward. "A-about that. My brother told me this; How Frieza destroyed our home world and that you guys are planning a rebellion… is this true?!"

"Uh-huh." Kakarot nods once. "Me and my brother's father tried to take him head on. He was killed effortlessly. Then our planet was destroyed. He lied saying a meteor smashed into it." He asks Raditz; "Did I say that right."

Raditz nods. "You caught on to us well considering that you had memory issues."

"Yeah." Kakarot looks back at Tarble now narrowing his eyes. "Frieza even took my son. He's probably using him somewhere… I fear on what he could become."

Tarble looks at the readings on his scouter. "You don't have the power to defeat him… not even to last a second with him. Unless the fact that you can hide your true power is true… I doubt that you are powerful to even take on the Ginyu Force."

"You're kidding? We killed them all except Ginyu." Kakarot points out.

"Excuse me?" Tarble isn't sure if he heard that right.

"They are all dead." Kakarot repeats. "We wiped the floor with those guys. Your scouter must be tricking you. Don't believe it's readings. Here. Let me show you." He walks out the gravity room and stands outside. His hands clutch into fists and he spreads his legs apart. He begins to shouts as he begins to power up. Powerful aura engulfs him and sweeps the grass around him as he begins to scream. Tarble in the background watches in pure disbelief.

"50,000…. 60,0000…. 70,000… 8-80,000… just like Vegeta said- Ah! Whaaa?!" His scouter beeps just as Kakarot settles down, signaling that it now has a clear reading. "Impossible! 90,000?! Y-you… you surpassed…"

Kakarot stretches his right arm and swings it in circles as he walks over to the young prince. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Kakarot… I must warn you to not show that power to Vegeta… not even Nappa." Tarble requests. "It's not that it's useless… I mean… that power is great so you have a great chance of surviving a fight with Frieza but…"

"But what?"

"Your power level… it exceeds Vegeta's." Tarble looks over to Raditz. "I assume that you and your brother are evenly matched. In the case both of you are probably the strongest Saiyans alive."

"You're serious?!" Raditz once again looks at his hands. "If Vegeta finds out he'll… curses. I'll have to be careful until he somehow catches up. But… if this is true then… I am not much of a weakling anymore am I?"

"You only surpassed him by 5,000. He'll catch up. Believe me." Tarble promises. "As for me. I don't stand a chance."

"Why's that?" Kakarot wonders.

"Like I said before. I deserve no respect from any of you. I may have been born from a royal family but… look at me. I can barely hold my own against a fight. I am a low-class warrior. My power level is a laughing matter… even Vegeta attempted to kill me just recently." Tarble explains. "The Prince of Saiyans… give me a break. Why do I keep addressing myself that way? I even lost my tail, putting even more shame upon myself…"

"Aw. Don't look down on yourself Tarble." Kakarot says. "I was laughed at as a baby. Imagine being born with a power level of 2. I was sent to Earth, lost my memory, became friends with Earthlings. Had a child with one… hell, I even tried to go against my own brother to protect that ball of dirt. You just have to learn how to motivate yourself to keep getting stronger. You are a Saiyan. Somewhere inside you you must have a thrill when in combat. Embrace that and trust me, you will get stronger."

"You are probably the first person to have ever said that to me. That makes me feel a little better about myself. I must thank you for that Kakarot." Tarble pleasantly says. "I honestly hate fighting… but it seems that I am not the only Saiyan who stands out."

"Oh yeah. I see where this is going." Kakarot rubs the back of his head. "I have been called wired a lot. Maybe it's because I am not all that butal you know. It comes out when someone _really_ pisses me off." He laughs silly. "You do _not_ want to see that side of me. Even Vegeta was surprised that I punched right through Recoome heart."

"You did what?!" Tarble shouts. "Maybe I shouldn't judge you from your personality."

"I learned that the hard way." Raditz still remembers the fight he has with Kakarot months ago.

"So uh… how about this; you can train with us!" Kakarot offers.

"Wait, what?!" Raditz and Tarble say in sync.

"You can get stronger that way! With the gravity thing Bulma built, your power could increase like crazy!"

"Oh, hell no!" Raditz disagrees immediately. "I am _not_ going back in there anytime soon brother! I was almost turned into a pancake! We are both lucky to still be walking!"

"I guess we can wait then." Kakarot sighs. "So I take it that you came here to see if what Vegeta said was true. You got your answer."

"Yes. Now I know more of who you are. It's good to know that you are so willing to help me Kakarot. But… I doubt that even your assistance will turn me into someone like Vegeta." Tarble's feet slowly leaves the ground. "I am nothing like him. He told me himself. Now… if you excuse me, I have to go back before he finds me here. I don't want him to see me talking to you about this." On that note, he flies off before Kakarot could even try to stop him.

"Huh. He's a bit strange." Raditz says watching the young prince disappear in the horizon.

"Why do you say that?" Kakarot asks.

"He's too polite. In fact, he is the complete opposite of Vegeta."

"Kinda like how you and I are right?"

"I was thinking that."

Suddenly a loud growl is heard interrupting the two.

Kakarot looks down at his stomach. "Whoops. Looks like we lost track of time trying to overcome that gravity. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." Raditz frowns. That frown disappears the second he hears his own stomach growling. "Tch. Whatever. Go find something to eat that is big enough for the both of us."

"Hm?" Kakarot raises and eyebrow. "Not coming?"

"I would rather sit here. Just in case someone passes by to test my new strength on."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Kakarot solutes and takes off into the skies.

"Hmph. Little brother." The Saiyan walks back to the small structure and leans against its walls, almost relaxing. The warm sun begins to comfort him and his eyes begin to feel heavy. He gives in only to feel a strong presence nearby.

"Sleeping on the job? That's not like you Raditz."

The voice spooks the Saiyan. His eyes fly open and meets the eyes of the one enemy he was not hoping to come across. "How did you find me here… Damn it Kakarot." Raditz recalls his brother demonstrating his power to Tarble.

Before him stands Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force. He has a smug smile on his face. "You were lucky to have killed my crew. Don't think that it will go unpunished because now I have to find new members to take up the spots. Do you know how much it takes to do that?!"

"What makes you think I have time, or even want to listen to your sob story?" Raditz asks.

"I know how powerful your brother is. In fact, you must be just a powerful as him or even close." Ginyu says.

"So I surpassed you I take it?" Raditz stands tall, getting into a stance. "In that case, I will take you on right now and kill you like the others."

"No need. I will do that myself!"

"What?"

Ginyu clenches a fist and Raditz gets into a defensive stance. Thoughts are changed when Ginyu throws a powerful punch through his own stomach, inflicting heavy damage on himself. In fact, he is heavily bleeding from the blow.

"What the hell?!" Raditz's eyes widen in shock. "Now why would you do that?! Are you stupid?!"

Ginyu gives the Saiyan a cruel smirk. "No… I just like that body of yours!"

"Wait… what did you just say?!" Raditz angry replies to the comment.

The captain throws his arms in the air. "CHANGE NOOOOOW!" He opens his mouth summoning out a white beam shoots out of it, heading straight for Raditz.

"Wh-what is this?!"

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Once again, another sadly short chapter since there is no combat. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. I did not know what to do with this chapter. bringing up new characters are hard. In my head I have future plots on what to do with Tarble… Don't get mad, I tried to stay in character the best way I could! School's trying to kill me so I am trying to update whenever I can!**

 **Q: You shoulda added Turles to the crew.**

 **A: Eh… I dunno. I only added Tarble because he is a canon character. I haven't seen "The tree of might" yet, so I read the wiki about him recently. I might consider on doing that but as of now only canon characters will be here.**

 **Q: well nappa's ss lets see he was and is vegeta's adoptive father being the one to prevent vegeta from fully being corrupted by frieza he was a saiyan general. he looked after raditz etc. so losing vegeta his adoptive son perhaps recalling a son he may have had prior to planet vegeta's destruction that would be more than enough inspiration for him.**

 **is vegeta being ooc here i wonder? he hates weakness if you are weak you need to destroyed. this is the same vegeta who would slaughter his comrades if they ever showed weakness. this is the same vegeta who doesn't give a fuck that frieza destroyed his race but is just pissy that he isn't ruling the galaxy and that he isn't the strongest in the universe. he is a spoilt brat so...**

 **why would tarble be here and why would vegeta let him live? my other question is again why the fuck is bulma here? she doesn't add much to this fic at all and if shes just gonna be used for some forced romance between one of the saiyans cause some fan or fans demanded it thats just one part of the story that irks me. i mean hell she could be used as some form or resistance group like in the cannon future timeline against frieza and the saiyans. it could explore several other races as well. have you thought that several of frieza's men wanted to turn traitor as well but couldn't because they well lacked the ability to stand a chance against frieza but say if they joined up with bulma they actually could? you have tarble now if shes gonna escape hes going to be her only hope.**

 **you have gohan captured did frieza already send him to another planet for training? gohan against his father and allies would be brilliant to be honest. the whole cooler thing.**

 **now these are just thoughts you dont have to take anything on board here it is up to you but im really starting to find vegeta is becoming really out of character especially if he cares for tarble. i'd understand nappa caring but only as far that the second son of vegeta who was banished for his weakness to be in this current location. i will say as for kakarot he is kind of a good mix between a potential saiyan killer and goku. raditz is awesome and his development is the best i will say so when it comes to those two you've done great even nappa is okish. aside from those few stupid things hes done and said through your fic. gohan hasnt done much so hes ok. bulma why is she even there like really she'd be an awesome enemy for the saiyans i will say but sadly shes just an annoyance. i could imagine what if she joined cooler even she does fall for the wrong people. so if he noticed her and charmed her. her tech plus pto tech would make them unstoppable. android pto soldiers would destroy everything and make even the weakest soldiers a big threat.**

 **now mind you there are several aspects like kakarot and raditz that i enjoy about this fic. but bulma is really killing it for me sadly. that and vegeta's recent attitude.**

 **now those are well what i love and annoy me about this but this is good and im not saying change everything for my case what you have planned goes and it will be as it will be but yeah**

 **A: Ah, see, this is why I love your reviews. You point out things so well. I was expecting you to say something about Tarble. Well, as you can see, Vegeta was not thrilled to see his little brother here. Nappa's character is kinda hard to pull of here and there but like i said beofre, staying in character is not my strongest point but i try my best. And I really agree with you about Bulma. If you think Raditz and Bulma will be together, that is highly unlikely. Bulma was just being her usual self. Now with her and Kind Cold? That is funny because I can only imagine what she would do with him. However, I do have a major plot in my head that I do plan to use thanks to you *wink***

 **Q: awesomee!and you just added tarble,great job. I can't wait for the next chapter and will Raditz regrow his tail?I think he should somehow**

 **A: Glad that you appreciate Tarble. Now with Raditz and his tail, I will give you a hint that he won't have it back as soon as you think.**

 **Q: This was a great chapter. Was nice to see Raditz, and Kakarot, spar for a bit and also keep talking like brothers should, but hey, even though I know their squabbles are violent at times, what brothers didn't fight and argue. What followed next was just awesome, you answered the question of mine from the last chapter. It seems that you are making Bulma, and Raditz, have a thing for each other. The whole talking in her sleep thing was funny, as well as eye opening. Because we learn how Bulma, still has deep feelings for Kakarot, and even some for his brother Raditz. It was funny seeing both their reactions. After you had Bulma, wake up I was surprised to see her still scared, but also not backing down. When classic Bulma, returned and forced Raditz, to get a bath that was hilarious. I couldn't believe how harshly Kakarot, removed Bulma, from the bathroom after Raditz, yelled at her for flushing the toilet scalding him in the shower; but hey, that is how his personality is. Thought it was cool as well how Kakarot, hooked his tail on a ceiling beam and started strength training his tail. What was interesting after Raditz, got his shower; when Bulma, snuck out of the room and revealed her project to Raditz, was a gravity training room was awesome. Not only was that clever of her to do, but the Saiyan brothers were completely unaware of it. After that it was interesting to Bulma, thinking of Raditz, being in Kakarot/Goku's shoes, that was very nice to see and picture. What was even more cool, is how you had Bulma, think about the possibilities of Raditz, being good? Can it happen? I hope it does in away, so I'll just have to find out. Finally, with Nappa, and Vegeta, returning to Frieza's ship and laying waste to the men, we see both men get a change of armor. It was a very nice touch having you give Vegeta, his royal cape back, I think he looks good with it. Then the total shocker, I did not expect a wounded Tarble, to show up. With Frieza, now harming a member of Vegeta's family this could only mean trouble for Frieza, and or his men. When Vegeta, gets angry watch out! With Tarble, here how will it affect the Saiyan dynamic? Also, what will the new Saiyan brothers be like together? Also, can the training room be over come? Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **A: Yes, Bulma is once again being delusional. The bath scene was funny in my opinion, I agree with you on that. However, I am not planning to ship Bulma and Raditz, maybe not. I don't know. However, if you do want to see that I suggest you read "Limits Are Meant To Be Broken" by maroyasha. It's a really great story that I love to read when I am not writing. I just had to suggest it because it's one of my favorites.**

 **Q: (Ch. 1): geez everybody hates on goku for his fear of needles. I will tell you this as somebody who is also terrified of needles I have been covered in my own blood before and was perfectly calm. you show me needles I'm leaving the room. homey don't play that game. I have seen the horrible things happen to people but if I see someone getting a needle I will pass out. anyways keep up the fantastic story.**

 **A: Hahaha! I see that I'm not the only one who also hates needles. I was recently told that I have to get a shot soon. I was like "No! I hate shots! My arm's gonna be sore for days again!" I'll be honest, a few tears shed my eyes when I get one. I just hate shots. I guess we all have something in common with one of the DBZ characters huh?**

 **Well, anyway, I have a essay to edit and retype in my Comp Lit class so don't expect me to update anytime soon. I predict the next one to occur around September 30th and October 12th. Hang in there guys!**

 **Please, do check out "Limits Are Meant To Be Broken" by maroyasha! It's a cool fic! Also "AU: Raditz, an Earthly Warrior" by KakarotSSj3. These guys can write some awesome "what if" scenarios! I just have to recommend them!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 5!**


	5. You are not my brother!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! You guys should check out a super-short-one-shot I made called "I've had it with you!" What is it about? Find out yourself.**

 **Anyway, sooo sorry for the super long wait. School has be busy with tests and all that other stuff that they are trying to suffocate me in, so I barely had time to even pinch in this story.**

 **I must admit that I am not all too thrilled with this chapter. I had a feeling I was slipping out of character but I know I get better each time. Please do tell how I am doing. It's okay to point out some of my mistakes. I learn from them! :)**

 **I am thankful for your patience, so straight to the chapter! But first, disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All rights to to Akira Toriyama! This is a fan-made story with no profit intended. I'm just a junior in highschool trying not to allow math to kill me! Oh, I hate math. Stupid Quadratic Formula made me fail a math test! :(**

Key: (Has been slightly changed to make more sense :P)

"Talking"

' _Thinking/ telepathy'_

" _Foreign language (mostly Saiyan)"_

 **Okay! Let's get this done!**

 **-Espeon804**

 **\- Chapter 5: You are not my brother! -**

Last time on "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan";

" _Oh yeah. I see where this is going." Kakarot rubs the back of his head. "I have been called wired a lot. Maybe it's because I am not all that butal you know. It comes out when someone really pisses me off." He laughs silly. "You do not want to see that side of me. Even Vegeta was surprised that I punched right through Recoome heart."_

" _You did what?!" Tarble shouts. "Maybe I shouldn't judge you from your personality."_

" _I learned that the hard way." Raditz still remembers the fight he has with Kakarot months ago._

" _So uh… how about this; you can train with us!" Kakarot offers._

" _Wait, what?!" Raditz and Tarble say in sync._

" _You can get stronger that way! With the gravity thing Bulma built, your power could increase like crazy!"_

" _Oh, hell no!" Raditz disagrees immediately. "I am not going back in there anytime soon brother! I was almost turned into a pancake! We are both lucky to still be walking!"_

" _I guess we can wait then." Kakarot sighs. "So I take it that you came here to see if what Vegeta said was true. You got your answer."_

" _Yes. Now I know more of who you are. It's good to know that you are so willing to help me Kakarot. But… I doubt that even your assistance will turn me into someone like Vegeta." Tarble's feet slowly leaves the ground. "I am nothing like him. He told me himself. Now… if you excuse me, I have to go back before he finds me here. I don't want him to see me talking to you about this." On that note, he flies off before Kakarot could even try to stop him._

" _Huh. He's a bit strange." Raditz says watching the young prince disappear in the horizon._

" _Why do you say that?" Kakarot asks._

" _He's too polite. In fact, he is the complete opposite of Vegeta."_

" _Kinda like how you and I are right?"_

" _I was thinking that."_

 _Suddenly a loud growl is heard interrupting the two._

 _Kakarot looks down at his stomach. "Whoops. Looks like we lost track of time trying to overcome that gravity. I'm starving."_

" _You're always hungry." Raditz frowns. That frown disappears the second he hears his own stomach growling. "Tch. Whatever. Go find something to eat that is big enough for the both of us."_

" _Hm?" Kakarot raises and eyebrow. "Not coming?"_

" _I would rather sit here. Just in case someone passes by to test my new strength on."_

" _Okay. I'll be back soon." Kakarot solutes and takes off into the skies._

" _Hmph. Little brother." The Saiyan walks back to the small structure and leans against its walls, almost relaxing. The warm sun begins to comfort him and his eyes begin to feel heavy. He gives in only to feel a strong presence nearby._

" _Sleeping on the job? That's not like you Raditz."_

 _The voice spooks the Saiyan. His eyes fly open and meets the eyes of the one enemy he was not hoping to come across. "How did you find me here… Damn it Kakarot." Raditz recalls his brother demonstrating his power to Tarble._

 _Before him stands Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force. He has a smug smile on his face. "You were lucky to have killed my crew. Don't think that it will go unpunished because now I have to find new members to take up the spots. Do you know how much it takes to do that?!"_

" _What makes you think I have time, or even want to listen to your sob story?" Raditz asks._

" _I know how powerful your brother is. In fact, you must be just a powerful as him or even close." Ginyu says._

" _So I surpassed you I take it?" Raditz stands tall, getting into a stance. "In that case, I will take you on right now and kill you like the others."_

" _No need. I will do that myself!"_

" _What?"_

 _Ginyu clenches a fist and Raditz gets into a defensive stance. Thoughts are changed when Ginyu throws a powerful punch through his own stomach, inflicting heavy damage on himself. In fact, he is heavily bleeding from the blow._

" _What the hell?!" Raditz's eyes widen in shock. "Now why would you do that?! Are you stupid?!"_

 _Ginyu gives the Saiyan a cruel smirk. "No… I just like that body of yours!"_

" _Wait… what did you just say?!" Raditz angry replies to the comment._

 _The captain throws his arms in the air. "CHANGE NOOOOOW!" He opens his mouth summoning out a white beam shoots out of it, heading straight for Raditz._

" _Wh-what is this?!"_

 **\- Now -**

"Huh?" Kakarot suddenly stops his flying and hovers in the air in thought. Something isn't right. His body is telling him that and a huge chunk of him is screaming for him to turn back around and check out the situation. "That's odd. Raditz's ki took a dip lower. I guess he's getting better at suppressing it but still…" He turns to the direction he flew from. "Something… isn't right…"

He decides to ignore it for now, knowing how easily his brother can get aggravated by his presence. Food is more important and returning without it will not end very well. Once again his plans are put to a halt feeling a sudden rush of ki coming his direction. He is almost startled when a flash of blue and red passes him and stops. Turning around he sees the Saiyan prince with crossed arms, staring at him with his usual frown. "Prince Vegeta sir?" He smiles seeing the new accessory. "Oh! Nice cape!"

The prince simply huffs. "If you are wondering where your half breed brat is, he isn't in the ship."

"What?!" Kakarot's heart sinks. His son isn't inside Frieza's ship which means he could be somewhere else. "Do you think he could have escaped?"

"It's impossible for someone his age and strength to escape so easily. It's a high chance that Frieza probably sent him somewhere else… probably to another planet."

Kakarot wants to deny the possibility but it makes sense on why Karot couldn't have been located. "Damn that Frieza…" He gives the prince a serious look. "Okay, so where is everyone else. I know Raditz is not too far. He sent me to find something to eat."

"Nappa is taking care of that now." Vegeta explains. "There are things to be more concerned about. I just felt Ginyu's power close by. Raditz is in the same location. It's likely that the two got into combat but your brother doesn't stand a chance. He won't last long."

"I figured something isn't right." Kakarot's tone becomes almost cold. "It's not like you to tell me this as if you are concerned… which means this is very serious right?"

"I am not concerned entirely. The combat will attract attention… Frieza's to be more specific." Vegeta says matter-of-factly. "Knowing you Kakarot, you will be the one to put us in a situation when Frieza does show up."

"Are you saying I should stay out of my brother's fight that he could die in?"

"No. I say you join him."

Kakarot is puzzled by the answer he just received. "All due respect sir… I am grateful that you are not against my plans but normally you won't scold me for being what you label as "reckless"... it's not like you."

"Ginyu needs to die as soon as possible. If he finds out how strong we have gotten, he surely won't hesitate to report to Frieza, and that will cause problems."

That is one fact that no Saiyan likes to hear.

 **\- Raditz -**

"Ah! Wh-wha?!" Raditz falls to one knee feeling agonizing throbbing pain on his right side. Looking down at his hand which is strangeling purple he sees a purple bloody wound.

Wait? Purple?!

Raditz glares at the Ginyu only to see _himself_ instead... as if he is staring at the mirror but, from his angle that's not possible for his reflection to be standing. He looks at his body and his eyes go wide. "What…? H-how is this… happening?!" He finds himself in the body of Ginyu.

"Now you see! This is what I can do Raditz!" Ginyu says who is in the body of well… Raditz. He smiles patting his armor. "Hah! Being inside a Saiyan's body isn't half bad. Feels a bit odd in your lower back so assume you recently lost your tail. Not like it helped."

"Y-you! Get out of my body you freak!" Raditz-Ginyu points a finger at Ginyu-Raditz which is shaking uncontrollably. He can barely control this body, especially as injured as he is now. "If you dare to use it then-"

"On your buddies? That is my intention. Good, your figured it out so you're not much of a monkey-brain after all." Ginyu-Raditz laughs. "Too bad for you that you will die regardless. Either from the injuries you have from me or… if I switch back your comrades will surely kill you for "betraying them". This is too easy!"

"Why you sick bastard…!" Raditz-Ginyu flinches and his head falls on the dirt unable to hold itself up much longer from the pain. "Y-you won't slip away so easily…!"

"I think I already did." Ginyu-Raditz laughs as he leaps into full-powered flight. "This power is amazing! I can take those Saiyans down without breaking a sweat! Hahahaaa!"

"Damn you!" Raditz-Ginyu is cut off to a groan as the pain continues. He can't stop himself from bleeding. That's a major problem that will easily take his life and a part of him hopes that this body can live without blood which… is highly unlikely. Slowly, he lifts his head up again and pops up on leg. His foot slams on the ground and he nearly falls back. His other leg supports his weight with his knee and he staggers there while glaring at the sky. ' _I just had to let my guard down! Such a fool I am! I'm starting to be like my idiotic brother-'_ Once again his eyes go wide at the name his mind just mentioned. A mental image of his little brother crosses his mind. "Gawh! Kakarot! He doesn't know of this! He doesn't have the tiniest idea of what Ginyu is capable of! He's dead weight unless I do something…!" He falls down again. "Curses! Can't move! Not good!" Still, he struggles and manages to begin crawling. "This is pitiful!"

 **\- Goku -**

Kakarot stares deep in the skies. His gaze never leaves the one spot he looks into.

"Hey! Vegeta!" A familiar voice snaps both Saiyans to his direction. Young Tarble is flying alongside Nappa at full speed. When Tarble is close he begins speaking. "My scouter picked up a reading a someone powerful coming fast! It won't be long until whoever this is arrives!"

He does not want to see his little brother now. He'll have to endure his presence. "You expect me to run like you? Get your head out the clouds." Vegeta looks back into the sky now not paying his younger brother much attention. "How about you go hide like the coward you are and let us fight this one out?"

"I won't! Today I will prove to you that I am no coward!"

"Keep dreaming. You will just get killed. One less burden off my shoulders." Vegeta ignores the angry growl he hears.

Kakarot nods once. "There. It's coming. I can see it."

All the Saiyans watch patiently as the figure comes closer. Finally it can be seen clear enough and it turns out to be Raditz. They lower their stances seeing the long-haired Saiyan reaching them.

"So we all crossed paths. How convenient." Vegeta sighs. He is slightly upset that no enemy appeared so that he can test his strength but at the same time a little relieved for he is in no mood to fight entirely. He takes notice on the smirk on the low-classes face. "What has you in a good mood? Did you happen to find the last Dragon Ball perhaps."

"Yeah. I guess you can say that." Raditz chuckles.

Kakarot's expression stays serious. His brother is here so why isn't he thrilled as usual? His gut must be telling him something that he hasn't figured out yet.

"Finally you did something right for once. You and your brother are back alive so that tells me you defeated those two." Nappa mentions Jeice and Burter. He frowns suddenly. "Huh? Wait a minute Raditz? What's with your tail?"

Vegeta takes notice of that and his face turns into a scowl. "Don't tell me that those idiots managed to cut it off of you! How could you had let that happen you fool! You just threw your true potential out the window! You will be slaughtered by Frieza effortlessly!"

Despite the scolding he received, Raditz's smirk turns into a evil grin. "So I'm the fool huh? Looks like to me that you two are the fools" This leaves the others looking at him blinking until the general finds his words.

"What did he just say?!" Nappa growls.

"A-are… Are you talking to me like that Raditz?!" Vegeta shouts angrily. "You better watch yourself or I will kill you with that mouth of yours!"

Kakarot's eyes narrow. "No… something is definitely wrong here."

 **\- Raditz -**

' _This is insane! I always knew how the Ginyu Force were very powerful with their mutated abilities. But whoever thought that their leader can do something so humiliating!'_ The Saiyan forces his temporary muscles to not collapse on him from his weight as he continues to nose twist in disgust as it picks up a terrible stench. ' _When was the last time he took a bath? He reeks! I've seen days when I couldn't bath for a couple weeks but this is ridiculous!'_

The energy of Ginyu is close to his comrades. "He's close. It won't be long until they clash. I have to get there before it's too late!" He forces his feet to push him up. In the process a splash of the purple blood splatters on the ground and he cringes at the sight. "D-darn… he really wounded himself. If I don't get my body back I will end up dying in this one… I have to… find them… but how? I can't sense them anywhere?"

For a moment he scans the skies until he is convinced that being in another body means he lost all his abilities, which means he can't sense the energy of his comrades. "This is going… to be much more difficult than I thought it'll be…" He even sniffs the air but his new noes can't pick up anything, not even the simple smell of grass. "His nose is useless! How do I have a chance of locating anything with this stupid body? All I smell is this stupid body odor! I guess I'll just have to go with it…"

He has a feeling that he won't have to worry too much. "Unless my brother figures this out somehow this could be it…But… knowing him, he may figure it out rather quickly."

 **\- The Saiyans -**

"Are you ignoring me Raditz?!" Vegeta snaps as he floats close to the low-class.

Raditz simply chuckles as he draws back his hand.

On cue… that moment... Kakarot feels his mind sparking in realization. His is almost horrified but also angry. "Vegeta! Watch out! That's not Raditz!"

"What?" Vegeta looks back at the Saiyan only to be slapped on the face. He is flown back a couple feet. He glares back at Raditz in both shock and rage. "How DARE you! I am above you and you dare to strike me?!" He gets ready to throw a blast but is stopped by a hand grasping his arm.

"No! Don't do it!" Kakarot shouts.

"Are you giving _me_ orders Kakarot?!" Vegeta growls.

"Just listen! I know that he looks like Raditz but it's not him!" Everyone freezes at the Earth-raised Saiyan's statement. "I know… it sounds crazy. I can hardly believe it myself but something tells me something really bad happened. The man before you… is not him!"

Tarble looks at Kakarot and then Raditz. "How can you tell? I mean, he _is_ Raditz after all. Just look at him. Maybe you are seeing things or something?"

Raditz laughs. "Yeah Kakarot. Your mind must be broken or something."

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "You. Shut up."

The others are surprised by the attitude and tone Kakarot spoke to Raditz in.

"What? Are you telling me that? Since when do you become so disrespectful? It's unusual coming from you."

"I don't know who you are but, you're damn sure not my big brother! So! Tell me! Who are you and what have you done with Raditz?!" Kakarot snaps.

"Has Kakarot gone mad or something?" Nappa wonders aloud.

Raditz frowns. "What's the matter Kakarot? You don't know your own brother when you see him?"

"So they don't believe me I take it." Kakarot growls. "If you are my brother then answer this question; Who am I to you?"

"My younger brother. What else?" Raditz frowns.

"That is not the answer I was looking for imposter!" Kakarot announces.

"Have you learned not to jump to conclusions?" Vegeta sighs. "Perhaps your brother is starting to show some respect to you but, he won't stay conscious for long." Vegeta prepares to knock him out but Kakarot clearly is not finish.

"How old am I?" Kakarot asks.

"Do you really need me to tell you your age? Did you forget how long you were alive?" Raditz says.

"Of course I know! I'm 25 - damn it he tricked me!" Kakarot throws another question. "What's my favorite food?"

"Knowing you I say everything on the menu."

"He's good at this." Kakarot thinks harder. There has to something he can do to prove to his comrades that the Raditz they see is all a trick. He looks down and dives towards the ground. He scoops something up and flies back up, throwing the object at the imposter. "Here! Catch!"

Raditz catches the object immediately, which turns out to be a alien-looking spider. He just stares at it blankly. "I can catch if you think I can't."

"Aha! I knew it! Imposter!" Kakarot points at the false Raditz spitting out his words with anger. He kicks his legs around while pointing repeatedly which makes him look very immature. "See?! See?! What did I told ya?! Imposter!"

"Kakarot might just be right." Vegeta says placing a hand under his chin. "Who are exactly Raditz?"

"The Raditz we know can't stand spiders! He would be screaming like a baby at this point!" Nappa points out.

" _If you really are Raditz then certainly you should have no problem hearing our words right?"_ Tarble adds quickly. His tactic is much more clever than the others. It impresses Vegeta somewhat.

Raditz's face twist to confusion. "What was that? I don't think I heard you clearly."

"He spoke perfectly clear." Vegeta angry look slips into seriousness. "Aren't you a Saiyan? If so, then care to explain why you did not understood what he just said. He clearly asked you a question in Saiyan tongue so you should have no problem understanding… right?"

Raditz throws the spider back at Kakarot who catches it without a problem. "So Kakarot cares enough to tell who is part of his family and who isn't even if they look identical. Fine then. I'll fill you in since he figured it out."

"I was right! I should kill you" Kakarot shouts.

"Just so you know, the person you see is the Saiyan Raditz you know. The only difference is he is not in here. No. I took his body as my own!" Raditz explains, earning some shocked expressions. "So even if you do kill me Kakarot, you will also end up killing your own brother."

Kakarot's body rests from the battle stance he put it in. He hovers with clenched fist unable to think of some way to get past this. He can't fight him. He'll end up hurting his own brother in the process!

"That shouldn't be a problem." Vegeta says, causing Kakarot to gasps. "I'll take care of this."

"No!" Kakarot jumps in front of the prince holding his arms out. "You mustn't! That us my brother's body! You can't just… kill him! He doesn't deserve that!"

Vegeta swats the Saiyan aside. "Who do you think you are?! You display such emotions that become your weakness Kakarot! That planet you were raised in turned you soft, I can see it all the time! A true Saiyan should have no problem with killing his own family if he has to! You shouldn't even care for him like you do now because that is when people use that against you to weaken you like now! So stand down if you refuse to fight!"

"Forgive me for saying this Vegeta but you are wrong." Kakarot points out. "I am not trying to disrespect you or anything like that. I am stating a fact that I learned on Earth. If you care for someone, you have a good reason to keep fighting. Besides, if Raditz is dead in mind out there that will surely piss me off and give me the edge I need to defeat Frieza. It's called the pain of loss. Using that makes you stronger, not the other way around."

Vegeta recalls how the Saiyan speaking to him acted after witnessing Raditz "killing" his son Karot, formally Gohan. Kakarot had a sudden increase of power and was determined to avenge the kid no matter what happens. He could be right but the prince still denies it. "That planet blinded you too when it comes to judgment."

"So who is the guy who is Raditz?" Nappa asks.

"You left one member of the Ginyu Force alive. That member has the ability to switch bodies." The Raditz imposter answers.

"Captain… Ginyu?!" Kakarot figures it out first.

"That's… r-right."

The voice catches everyone's attention. They look below them and there is Captin Ginyu who is well, Raditz. He is weak but somehow he manages to find his way here. "That was no good experience. I couldn't sense ki. I couldn't even pick up Kakarot's earthly smell. Ginyu's sense of smell is terrible weak compared to my own…I am just lucky to get here somehow on time…" He glances at his little brother. "Looks like I was right when I said you would figure this out Kakarot…"

"What? How did you manage to-?!" Ginyu-Raditz growls. "He's harder to put down than I thought!"

Kakarot stares at Ginyu-Raditz with pure disbelief. His hand opens up and the spider falls and lands on Raditz-Ginyu's nose.

Raditz-Ginyu's face almost turns pale at the sight of the creature. "Kakarot! What the hell did you do that for?!" He shakes his head trying to throw the spider off but it clings on. "Damn it! It won't come off! Get it off of me idiot! I swear when I return to my own body I will stick a needle up your behind!" The spider falls in his mouth and he accidentally swallows it. "Disgusting creature! It feel in my mouth! ARRRGH!" He coughs heavily as if he is choking. He looks as if he is about to throw up. "I can't believe I swallowed it…!"

Tarble watches feeling embarrassed for the earth-raised Saiyan. "So this is how he responds to spiders?"

Kakarot almost panics. "So you're not an imposter, more like some kind of… body possessor!" A shaky finger points at Ginyu-Raditz. "S-so if you are Ginyu… then that means my brother is... you!" A mental image of Captin Ginyu sparring with him and eating food crosses his mind. "No! Nooo! That's not fair! I don't want Raditz to be like this! He's already bigger than me as he was! Switch back!"

"Sorry. I don't want to do that just yet. As you can see, my body is in critical condition. Returning to that will be painful." Ginyu-Raditz replies.

"I can't see how this day can get any worse!" Kakarot groans. "This is hardly fair!"

"You will have to fight him." Vegeta announces.

"What?! Did you not hear what Ginyu explained earlier! That body is still Raditz! All that we will do is hurt him!" Kakarot protests.

"Stop arguing with me unless you want me to vaporize him now!" Vegeta's threat shuts the younger Saiyan quickly. "We all strike with our combined efforts. We have to weaken him so that he may change back. It should be an easy fight."

The day just got worse but the idea makes sense. "Since Ginyu is in my brother's body… that means he won't be able to control it very well because besides the injuries, Raditz doesn't know how to control Ginyu's body. If his mind and body isn't in sync then Ginyu won't stand a chance in there!"

"Hah! Really? I guess you have no clue on what being inside a power level of 90,000 body is capable of. Who needs all that? The power is right here!" Ginyu-Raditz says.

Vegeta picks up the statement quickly. "What? 90,000? There's no way Raditz could have gotten _that_ strong!"

"Well, he could be close. After all he and his brother are evenly matched it seems. That is Kakarot's power level, believe it or not. I was doing some eavesdropping while the weak Saiyan brother you have Vegeta was evaluating the brother's power through his scouter."

"If that is true then that means they managed to surpass me. This has to be some kind of joke." Vegeta growls. His eyes shift to Kakarot for a quick second before looking back at the possessed body. "I suggest you switch back or I will have no choice but to kill you."

Kakarot opens his mouth to speak.

"Don't you say another word on the subject." Vegeta cuts the earthling Saiyan off before he had the chance for the words to come out.

"Then let him fight him."

Everyone locates the voice below. Raditz-Ginyu has recovered from the spider-snack incident. He is asking them to let his brother handle the situation alone.

"That won't work. He'll be taken down in an instant." Nappa disagrees.

"Kakarot knows me more than all of you combined." Raditz-Ginyu points out, throwing a good fact at the ones who also oppose the idea and offer. "As immature and foolish he can be, he is a fast learner when it comes to his comrades and family it seems. He knows how much patience I have, he knows my favorite food apparently… he even knows what I smell like. Sometimes I think he is sticking his nose in my business all the time but it seems that has several advantages." He pushes himself to his feet finally but his body still hunches over due to his wounds. "He knows my fighting style. He is the only one who can go through this without much a problem if what he said about the mind and body is true."

Tarble and the others are impressed by this information but the young prince smiles nervously on what he was told. He digs in pocket below his armor, taking out a small cup of water. He removes the lid. "Kakarot knows what you smell like? Isn't that a bit strange?"

"This may prove to be interesting." Vegeta says as he snatches the glass of water from his little brother. He begins to drink it ignoring his brother's protest.

"Dirt, old fish and a hint of peaches." Kakarot says oddly. "This isn't new to me. I know what my old friends from Earth smell like since I was a kid. Especially Bulma. She's always wearing some kind of perfume."

Ginyu-Raditz gets into a battle stance. "They say that a Saiyan's sense of smell is as strong as a dog's. Their eyes are sharp as an eagles. Their ears as accurate as a hare's. The planet Kakarot came from is not only one of the most riches I have ever heard of. The creatures that live there are the most valuable, which is why Frieza wants that Planet to himself when you monkeys are cleared from his path."

"That explains why I was sent to Earth." Kakarot mutters. "You seem to know so much about that planet… too much in fact. I can't let you go there." He gets into a stance as well. "Besides. Perhaps Vegeta might find Earth very valuable."

"Earth? Spare me the offer Kakarot. Why would I want to go to that planet that turned you into the soft clown that you are?" Vegeta asks.

"Because when all this is over, I wish to go back over there." Kakarot answers. "I don't know why you still call yourself "The Prince of all Saiyans". You should be "The King of all Saiyans."

"Hmph. You wish for me to go there?" Vegeta says as he takes another sip of the stolen water. He chuckles softly afterwards.

"Well yeah. I beat Ginyu and we go after Frieza right? If we remain then your father is gone too. He put us all into this hell. You would make a great king I bet. In fact, if I were you, I would become to king of this galaxy!"

"You're going too far ahead." Vegeta grumbles.

"Better yet, emperor of the universe!"

At that note, Vegeta is unable to hold in his water. He spits it out and it sprays in the air coming from his sudden surprise. He gives the low-class a shocked expression. "What? Since when did you started thinking so big?!"

"I dunno. The thought just came to my head. I support it. It's a better reason to take down Frieza after what he did. I know how much you want to rule and all but sometimes I am unsure if what I say is true…" He shakes his head.

"What is going on here Kakarot? Weren't you going to fight me or are you going to keep stalling?" Ginyu-Raditz asks teasingly.

"I'm not stalling. I'm just making a point! Last chance! Switch back or feel pain!" Kakarot announces.

Ginyu-Raditz smirks. He pulls his finger towards him, challenging the Saiyan to come for him. "I say no so how about you come after me?"

Kakarot lunges forward and throws the first punch which is blocked almost easily. He delivers another blow with his other hand only for it to be blocked as well. Annoyed by this he begins to throw faster punches. Each one is either blocked or dodged.

"You're holding back Kakarot!" Vegeta states his observation aloud. "I've seen you fight better than this!"

Kakarot manages to make contact with Ginyu-Raditz's face, only to get punched back and then enduring a good handful of hits before kicking away the enemy to get some space to recover.

"Haha! What's the matter with you Kakarot? I'm just getting started!" Ginyu-Raditz shouts. He comes close and throws many attacks that the Saiyan manages to dodge. Kakarot has stopped fighting back and seems more focused on dodging.

Raditz-Ginyu frowns. "Kakarot! What are you _doing?!_ Stop ducking and fight!"

He would. He really wishes he can but his mind is playing against him. Though Ginyu has Raditz's body as his own it still seems as if he is fighting his brother. Then again he really is fighting Raditz but Ginyu is the one who has his mind in the body. Kakarot fought his brother before but it was a grudge fight. This one doesn't feel right. His mind knows it is but at the same time it is telling him to stop. A war is happening inside his head. He can't decided on what to do in this situation. He fears that he may end up killing his own brother's body and Raditz's conscious will be stuck in Ginyu's body forever.

"I said, stop ducking and fight!"

"I-I can't!" Kakarot admits. "It doesn't feel right! If I do too much damage to your body you might never be able to be back to normal!"

"Why are you so concerned about it? This isn't your son or body you are fighting!"

Kakarot dodges another kick. "But this is your body Raditz! Do you realize that you are dying right now?! They already have my son and who knows what they could be doing to him. I almost lost you while fighting the Ginyu Force. I refuse to lose you to the captain! There has to be some other way than fighting our way through!"

Raditz-Ginyu would punch his brother if he could. "Why are you always so concerned about others? You should be more concerned about what happened to you! Not others! I don't understand how your mind works!"

"You are the only family I have left." Kakarot answers, earning his brother's softening look. "Frieza took everyone away from us… either himself or from his minions… like Ginyu here. Like I said before, if I lose you I don't know what to do. I never knew what it was like to have a brother until a year ago. I don't want that taken away from me. Otherwise, I will hate myself for letting you and everyone else down."

There is a long silence that fills the empty space all around them. Raditz-Ginyu small frown turns into a small smile. "So, it seems that mother's personality really did rub on you. If you care so much then you would listen. You don't have to kill my body like Vegeta explained earlier. Just make it bad to the point that Ginyu won't be able to use it."

"But-!"

"No arguments. This is the only option. I don't want to be stuck in this body any longer or I will throw up."

"It's easier said than done but I will figure this out. It shouldn't be too hard." Kakarot says.

"Don't figure it out. Just... do it." Raditz-Ginyu's words come out weak suddenly, catching his brother's full attention as he falls to one knee. "You don't have much time. I can die in this body from blood lost from you staring at me with that bug-eye look. Don't hesitate. I know that you can do this if you just turn away from that idiotic side of yours."

"How are you so sure. You don't know me that well do you?" Kakarot huffs.

"I know you better than you think. Because of what I learned from you I believe in you. So stop doubting yourself."

Kakarot almost feels so much joy on what he just heard. "You… believe in me?"

"Are you deaf? I may not be able to stand you but seeing you in combat taught me not to judge you so quickly. Now… stop talking. I'm losing blood over here! If I die I will haunt you for the rest of your life!"

"Take it easy. Stay still and it won't flow out as bad as it is now." Kakarot nods and looks back at Ginyu. "Alright. You had me before but this time I won't hold back, so give me everything you have to offer!"

"That's more like it!" Ginyu-Raditz soars at the Saiyans and the two spar heavily once more. Occasionally one side would land a good amount of hits until the spar returns. They break apart hovering feet away from each other. "So you _can_ fight. Your personality makes many think you're a joke."

"Yeah. I have been told that several times. You don't want to underestimate me." Kakarot smirks. "That's one mistake you will never want to make."

"I think this is a good time to stop talking and get on with it!" Ginyu-Raditz calls. "Focus and look deep into yourself. Bring out your Saiyan nature. Show this fool no mercy and, try not to kill my body in the process!"

"Yeah. I hear you." Kakarot sighs while closing his eyes. "Instead of killing this enemy without hesitation or regret, I wound him heavily without hesitation or regret. No problem right? This guy's going to pay for all of this. His crew did so much to us… they even cut off my brother's tail, and I know that hurts a lot. It's not fun being tortured throughout our lives knowing Frieza is behind it. You are the main reason why Frieza is close to having his wish granted. For that I won't let you get away with this."

"Your brother said something like that to me before we switched bodies." Ginyu-Raditz points out.

Kakarot throws a punch to the gut and the foe stands there hunching over in pain as he steps back and watches him fall to his knees. "You mean before you _forced_ him to!" He kicks his head and the foe is sent flying back a bit.

Ginyu-Raditz jumps to his feet and flies back, punching the Saiyan back on his chest. He assumed he had him until the warrior throws an uppercut followed by a 360 kick that forces him to be thrown in the air and crashing into the ground.

"Wow. You are weak compared to the other guys. I was right when I said you will only weaken yourself being in a body you don't know how to control." Kakarot says as he pleasantly crosses his arms. "This is too easy."

Suddenly Ginyu-Raditz springs up and snatches the Saiyan's tail.

"Uh-oh!" Kakarot tries to pull it back but the alien hold on. Then the pain comes as it starts to be squeezed. "H-hey! Stop! That really hurts!" His legs give in to gravity and he falls. "D-damn! Why do they always go after our tails in bleak situations! That's how you know they are losing!"

"You are more troubling than I thought. I will just have to end you here and take care of the others. It won't be long. Another minute or two and your brother will be done for." Ginyu-Raditz explains as he adds more pressure into the tail. "You think you have me cornered to a wall. I know about you Saiyans and how your tails give you problems!"

Kakarot laughs. "Oh yeah. You're clueless."

"What?"

"Do you actually think I will face Frieza with a horrible weakness like this?" Kakarot begins to rise back up which gives everyone a huge surprise. He is back on his feet rather quickly while his tail is still in the enemy's grasp. "While you were out there juggling the Dragon Balls, I did some training myself. My tail is a burden when it comes to combat and I hate how it gets in my way, so I decided to once again fix that problem." He throws up a knee and it hits the foe's chest. As Ginyu-Raditz stumbles back Kakarot's tail yanks free and whips behind him violently. "All that you did was hurt it and that really annoys me!"

"He managed to overcome his weakness?" Nappa wonders aloud.

"No, not entirely. He can resist certain pressures it seems. If Ginyu squeezed it any harder, Kakarot would still be on his knees. He's learning fast." Vegeta notes.

"Why you!" Ginyu-Raditz runs for him again only for his face to be slapped by the strong brown furry tail, leaving behind a long red mark running from his forehead to his chin. "Ow!" It stings all over his face.

"Hey! That's my face you're leaving marks on!" Raditz-Ginyu reminds his little brother.

Kakarot laughs almost like a child seeing the pain shown on the captain's face. "Like I said, you guys love to leave yourselves out in the open!" He shoots his body forward and now all his punches and kicks hit the foe like bullets. After a good kick on the head he shoots a powerful ki blast from his hand and the captain is sent flying through a boulder. "Pain is not fun when it is happening to you! Take this!" He thrusts both hands forward, sending several blast slamming on the body of his brother possessed by Captain Ginyu. This goes on until he feels the ki go down low and he stops. The dirt settles down revealing a very battered up Ginyu-Raditz. "Too bad. That didn't last too long." He folds his arms while walking up to his enemy. "I warned you but you didn't listen."

Ginyu-Raditz gives the Saiyan a wide evil grin. "I got you now!"

"What?"

"CHANGE NOOOOW!" Raditz's body begins to glow yellow.

Raditz-Ginyu's eyes widen. "Oh hell!" He glares at Tarble. "Throw me now!"

"Wait, what?!" Tarble is confused by this sudden request.

"Just do it!"

Kakarot takes a step back as the light comes closer. "I don't think I like this!" He shields his eyes as it becomes too bright. He hears a loud buzzing sound and a thud. Slowly he opens his eyes and sees the body of Ginyu laying in front of him. "Huh?"

Ginyu lays there angry about what just happened. "Damn it! I was so close!"

"Eh?" Kakarot looks back at Raditz, the body he just fought. "Are you back in there brother?"

"No, I'm dead in hell somewhere - of course I am you idiot!" Raditz growls.

"Hah! He's back!" Kakarot cheers. "I can't believe I managed to do that!"

Ginyu just laughs. "You think you have a break now? It won't be long until Frieza finds you. When he does, it will be the end of all of you and that stupid monkey race once and for all. A bitter-sweet victory for you! So, go ahead and have a laugh!"

"Hmph." Kakarot aims the palm of his hand at the last member of the Ginyu Force but, Vegeta's arm is held up in front of him.

"No. You don't kill him." Vegeta says.

"Huh? Since when do you spare lives Vegeta?" Nappa aks.

"Whoever said I am trying to?" The prince looks at his brother. "Do it."

"Huh?!" Tarble looks at his big brother as if he is insane. "M-me?! Kill him?! B-but I never did anything like that before! What makes you think I will just do that now?!" He takes several steps back as his brother marches towards him. "I-I'm not like you- AH!" His brother's hands grasp around his neck and he is lifted from the ground. His legs dangle helplessly as he tries to pull free. "Please… stop… Vegeta…"

"If you refuse then so be it!" Vegeta's free hand glows and gathers energy. "I have no use for a Saiyan who can't fight like a true warrior! You aren't even a Saiyan to me. You're more like an Earthling!"

Kakarot is fighting his body from lunging forward to save the helpless Saiyan. He can't do anything as much as he wish he could. Interfering guarantees death. He has no choice but to watch the prince kill his own brother for being so useless. But for some reason he doubts what he believes could be happening. Perhaps Vegeta… is trying to make Tarble's blood boil so that he can feel anger and do what he was told? That could have been the case. it worked for him when he trained with Raditz back on Earth.

"I… don't want to die… I'm sorry Vegeta! I just can't…!" Tarble struggles with his words due to his lack of oxygen. He could pass out any second.

"I should have left you when I found you in that pod. I should have never brought you to the healing chamber so that you can die with your shame. You are nothing to me. Nothing more than the sorry shell of myself!" Vegeta growls and throws his brother to the ground as the collected ki grows bigger. "I can't stand thinking about it." He draws back his hand reader to unleash his attack. "Why were you even born? Your existence is holding us all back! So I will just remove you from history!"

Tarble gasps and shuts his eyes tight and his teeth grit as his hands form fist. "FINE BUT DON'T SAY NOTHING WHEN YOU REGRET IT VEGETA!" His right fist opens up in a flash and instantly a large amount of blue energy gathers on his hand. "AAAAH!" He thrust his hand to his right and a blast is summoned out slamming on the ground forcing small chunks of the earth to fly along with bits of grass and dirt.

Vegeta's gathered energy dies down as he stares at the area the randomly blasted attack hit. His eyes widen slightly seeing Ginyu dead with a terrible scorch all over his body. "So… I had to scare the life out of you to see what you are capable of. It's weak but it is enough power to finish off the wounded."

"His power comes out when you scare him like that?" Nappa says with a small chuckle. "That sounds like someone we know."

"He's always been this way." Vegeta huffs as he crosses his arms. "It seems that his power is strongly linked with his emotions. If anyone can fix that it will be me but, I have no time to listen to his complaints."

Finally the younger prince's eyes fly open and he yelps in horror. "D-d-did I do that?!"

"Now you see what you can do. You have a lot to work on if you wish to live beyond this point because I was going to kill you if you didn't do anything. You were just lucky." Vegeta begins to walk away as he gives a small order; "Kakarot, take your brother to the healing chamber if you wish. I have an errand to run."

"What about dinner?" Kakarot asks.

'If you are hungry now, that's not my problem. Go find your own food like you were going to." Vegeta takes off into the skies and Nappa goes after him, leaving the shocked Tarble behind.

"Poor guy. He had one heck of a scare." Kakarot glances at the shaken prince and begins to walk towards him. He offers his hand. "I know this is out of the blue and not a great time to bring up after what just happened but… how about we start training you now?"

"What? Why?" Tarble mumbles.

"Well, you saw what happened. I don't want you getting killed. So how about it. We can start training after I fix us a great dinner. It'll be an honor to help a prince out you know. Your brother shouldn't be so mean."

"Hmph. Funny, coming from a brainless brother who doesn't even know how to count to 100 without using his fingers." Raditz mutters.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Does it look like I'm trying to be?! Stop talking and help me here! You put a number on my body and it is not a pleasant feeling!"

"Right!" Kakarot grabs his brother and throws his arm over his shoulder and he stands. "Can you stand and walk?" He asks with concern.

"Barely." Raditz replies. As he walks clumsily with his brother's support he looks behind him seeing Tarble just standing there. "Well? Aren't you tagging along? I don't want Vegeta to ask me a million questions about your whereabouts."

Tarble's reply is barely audible. "Y-yeah. I'm coming."

 **\- Meanwhile -**

"So it seems that even Ginyu feel to those dirty apes. How disappointing." Frieza turns off his scouter and takes a small sip of the whine he holds in his hands. "They make good progress but if they think they can get past me without a scratch they a sadly mistaken. Hm-hm…" His eyes trail up to a giant body of a elder Namekian. "Now, let me ask you one more time. What have you done with your Dragon Ball that should be atop your head, and where can I find it?" His foot slams on the head of a young warrior Namekian who looks too much like Piccolo. "It will be a shame if I have to kill your last warrior right in front of you yes…?"

He takes another small sip and smirks. "After this, those monkey pests will officially be wiped out."

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Once again another short chapter because of lacing ideas, but i assure you when we finally clash with Frieza it will be long!**

 **School's trying to kill me. I predict a new chapter update between October 20th or December 5th (My 17th birthday! Yes!)**

 **Update 10/1/15:**

 **Oops! Forgive me guys! I forgot to reply to your reviews from the previous chapters!  
**

 **Q: well for bulma i meant possibly her leaving and possibly forming a rebel force against the cold family/the saiyans. cause that would be the only way i could see it working.**

 **was happy to see how tarble developed here as well as helping bulma. i am still for the love of god hoping bulma does something that makes her a big character. if you ever get the chance i suggest giving veema's fic saiyan legends a read. its a long fic i believe she is actually a published author as well outside of what she writes here. its a good fic. bulma is that is very manipulative and evil it kind of shows how evil she could have been had she put her mind to it.**

 **A: Well, I'm glad to see that you like my progress. Bringing up Tarble was a long shot for me and I am pretty surprised that I managed to keep his character in tact. As for Bulma my mind has been made up on what to do with her a while ago. If i have time I might look at the story you suggested.**

 **Q: awkward brotherly bonding**

 **A: Hahaha. It is kind odd. Goku and Raditz are complete opposites so it does make them seem strange.**

 **Q: Awesome chapter, it just keeps on going and it is ever changing. What didn't altogether shock me was the fact that Vegeta, is disappointed by his younger brother, for being so weak. So, the name calling, the possibility of trying to kill him, and now sadly the loss of his own tail, have caused Vegeta, to hate and revile his brother so. I know Vegeta, could care about his brother in their somewhere, but in only makes me think that he will go after Frieza, for hurting his brother just on principal. Which if that is true not shocked in the slightest, because according to DB/Z cannon, this is pre-reformed Vegeta, here. Having Tarble, in this story is awesome I think, because from what I've seen, you give him compassion, just like in the special as well as a caring disposition. We can see that after he runs into Bulma, the fact he is getting her a ship to get her off of Namek, I must say is pretty cool. The best part is though, you did not leave him without skill. I liked how he faced Blueberry and Raspberry, even though they were lower powered, I liked how he took them on and defeated them. After that I loved how he met up with Raditz, and Kakarot, the conversation was interesting as well. The shock the brothers both had when they learned that Vegeta, had a brother was priceless, and also, the Table, and Vegetable, joke, was just a riot, I must say that was a good laugh. On top of that Kakarot, and Raditz, getting stronger in the gravity room was awesome! When Kakarot, demonstrated his power that was cool, the fact though that Raditz, and Kakarot, are catching up to Vegeta, does have me wondering: How will the Prince of all Saiyans, take to that news? He was getting ticked before, when he saw them fighting the Ginyu Force. I also do hope that Tarble, will take the training advice of Kakarot, and join them in the gravity room, it would be cool to have them all train together. Also, with no Ginyu showing up, and Raditz, by himself, will he possibly avoid the change beam? Finally love the mirroring of the polar oppisets between, the brothers, how the likeness between Vegeta/Tarble, and Raditz/Kakarot, are so alike yet so different. Both Vegeta, and Raditz, do treat their brothers badly, but where Vegeta, more than likely means his, I think anyone who has kept up with this story can guess that deep down Raditz, really cares and loves Kakarot. Can't wait for the next chapter, this is getting so gooood!**

 **A: Thanks for your awesome review! Tarble was kind hard to pull off since he only appeared in a DBZ episode special. They said he is weak but Vegeta did stated how their father sent him off because Tarble is "A lame fighter" so clearly Tarble knows how to fight but... he sucks at it. I also had to have Bulma leave because well, she couldn't really play much of a role on Namek anymore (even in the anime. I was tired of seeing her on Namek complaining) but she shall return... When Raditz and Goku met Tarble, it is quite a funny scene because they were both unaware that they were speaking to another prince and they had to quickly fix themselves. As you have seen, Vegeta didn't entirely believe the news about how strong the brothers have gotten but as soon as he realizes it... I'm sure things will turn ugly. Now I must admit how I just realized how the Brother Goku and Raditz, Vegeta and Tarble really are like mirrors to each other. The funny thing is how the little brothers seem to be the main problems to the other Saiyans. As you can see, it seems that that Raditz is starting to show some care for his little brother bit-by-bit. As for Vegeta.. no progress. Poor Tarble.**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE! ALSO VOTE ON MY FANFICTION PROFILE PAGE!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 6!**


	6. Let the tension go! Suddenly

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **Okay, last short chapter before things get serious!**

 **Anyway, just a small heads up, obviously the fight won't start right away from this chap. It will be focused on the preparations and well, how this will go? We will see a background of the elite saiyans and plus…Kakarot tries to shine a little bit of earthling culture to his big brother… why? Let's find out! Time to put my brain to work!**

Key:

"Talking"  
" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/ Telepathy'_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBSUPER! All rights go to Akira Toriyama who is the awesome author of my favorite show next to Pokemon! I am just a fan. See? This is called a** _ **fan**_ **fiction so no suing.**

 **\- Chapter 6: Let the tension go! But suddenly the real war begins! -**

Last time on: "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan:

 _Vegeta's gathered energy dies down as he stares at the area the randomly blasted attack hit. His eyes widen slightly seeing Ginyu dead with a terrible scorch all over his body. "So… I had to scare the life out of you to see what you are capable of. It's weak but it is enough power to finish off the wounded."_

" _His power comes out when you scare him like that?" Nappa says with a small chuckle. "That sounds like someone we know."_

" _He's always been this way." Vegeta huffs as he crosses his arms. "It seems that his power is strongly linked with his emotions. If anyone can fix that it will be me but, I have no time to listen to his complaints."_

 _Finally the younger prince's eyes fly open and he yelps in horror. "D-d-did I do that?!"_

" _Now you see what you can do. You have a lot to work on if you wish to live beyond this point because I was going to kill you if you didn't do anything. You were just lucky." Vegeta begins to walk away as he gives a small order; "Kakarot, take your brother to the healing chamber if you wish. I have an errand to run."_

" _What about dinner?" Kakarot asks._

' _If you are hungry now, that's not my problem. Go find your own food like you were going to." Vegeta takes off into the skies and Nappa goes after him, leaving the shocked Tarble behind._

" _Poor guy. He had one heck of a scare." Kakarot glances at the shaken prince and begins to walk towards him. He offers his hand. "I know this is out of the blue and not a great time to bring up after what just happened but… how about we start training you now?"_

" _What? Why?" Tarble mumbles._

" _Well, you saw what happened. I don't want you getting killed. So how about it. We can start training after I fix us a great dinner. It'll be an honor to help a prince out you know. Your brother shouldn't be so mean."_

" _Hmph. Funny, coming from a brainless brother who doesn't even know how to count to 100 without using his fingers." Raditz mutters._

" _Hey! That's not nice!"_

" _Does it look like I'm trying to be?! Stop talking and help me here! You put a number on my body and it is not a pleasant feeling!"_

" _Right!" Kakarot grabs his brother and throws his arm over his shoulder and he stands. "Can you stand and walk?" He asks with concern._

" _Barely." Raditz replies. As he walks clumsily with his brother's support he looks behind him seeing Tarble just standing there. "Well? Aren't you tagging along? I don't want Vegeta to ask me a million questions about your whereabouts."_

 _Tarble's reply is barely audible. "Y-yeah. I'm coming."_

 _ **\- Meanwhile -**_

" _So it seems that even Ginyu feel to those dirty apes. How disappointing." Frieza turns off his scouter and takes a small sip of the whine he holds in his hands. "They make good progress but if they think they can get past me without a scratch they a sadly mistaken. Hm-hm…" His eyes trail up to a giant body of a elder Namekian. "Now, let me ask you one more time. What have you done with your Dragon Ball that should be atop your head, and where can I find it?" His foot slams on the head of a young warrior Namekian who looks too much like Piccolo. "It will be a shame if I have to kill your last warrior right in front of you yes…?"_

 _He takes another small sip and smirks. "After this, those monkey pests will officially be wiped out."_

 **\- Now -**

"Hey…"

He never dreamed of this happening. How long was he in here?

"He-eey… Raditz…"

And... now the annoying cheerful voice of his little brother is making him lose his trace of thought.

"Wakey-wakey… eggs and bacey…"

Okay, now this is getting on his nerves. His eyes finally fly open and the first thing he sees is the blurred deformed image of his brother's hands gripping with his face smooshed all in the glass. Another childish act but the young Saiyan could at least give him some space. His brother's face lit up seeing him up. Kakarot rushes to the controls and presses a button.

Slowly the green liquid drains and Raditz pulls the breathing mask from his face. As the glass door opens he mutters "If I end up inside this thing one more time I swear I will throw a fit." His lack of patience is dangerous.

"How are you feeling? Okay?" Kakarot asks hopefully with a clear smile in his voice.

"Better than before, I will say that much." Raditz looks down behind him and sees no tail. It's disappointing and he hoped the tank would grow it back but it proves to be more difficult than he thought. His armor is beaten horribly to the point that if it takes anymore attacks it would fall apart. He steps out the platform and looks around. "How did you get in this ship?"

"We was in here before. Besides, no one is in here other than us. It's been empty for a while." Kakarot explains. "While you were resting I picked out some new armor for us since the ones we got on are beat up. Tarble helped out healing you too while I was out . He said for me to not be too worried since your injuries aren't very severe. For a second there I thought I could have killed you."

"Tch. Still the same. What do you have?"

Kakarot runs to the back of the room and returns with two identical sets of armor. Instead of having shoulder pads it simply has buckle-like straps. Instead of three lower guards it has two for each thigh. "It's a different model besides the colors. I think I like this one better."

Raditz takes the armor and looks at it for a moment. "You chose this yourself?"

Kakarot nods. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with it? I can always change it."

"That won't be necessary. I'm actually quite found with this one." Raditz almost fails to hide the smirk of somewhat amusement. "If this is your first choice I'm impressed. The model is like our father's. The only difference is the colors."

"Really?" Kakarot is glad to have chosen that. "Hah. If Frieza saw me he will probably mistaken me for father huh? Once he realizes who we are and we overpower him he will wish he hadn't done what he did." He looks up seeing his brother walk off. "Hey, where are you going."

"None of your business." Raditz replies.

"Wait! Don't go! We have some more training to do! Who knows when Frieza will show up?"

"Hmph." Raditz pulls off his old armor and carelessly throwing it aside. After he pulls on the new one and restraps on his gloves he begins to walk off again. He growls the second his brother jumps in front of him. "Now what? Can't have a little space can I?"

"You can… just do me a _tiny_ little favor?" Kakarot asks as he brings his thumb and index finger close to each other to show how small the favor is.

After some small thought, the long-haired Saiyan agrees with crossing arms and a huff. "Fine. What?"

"Cover your eyes!"

Kakarot's hands cover Raditz's eyes and the Saiyan didn't like this. "Whatare-whatare-whatareyoudoing?!" He tries to throw him off but the younger Saiyan changes on. "Stop fooling around Kakarot! This is no time for games!"

"Just relax for a second! I got something to show you!" Kakarot laughs nervously hearing his brother growl. "Aw, come on! It won't be long! Trust me! You'll like it!"

Raditz's mind goes through many questions as he is almost forced to walk down to wherever his brother is taking him. He hates being guided this way for it makes him feel blind. Whatever it is shouldn't be a problem since Kakarot is simply a childish warrior to him. He almost trips when his feet are forced to stop. "Are we here or what?" He asks rudely.

"Uh, yep! Here we are!" Kakarot sounds as if he is trying to hold back his excitement. "Ready?"

"This is ridiculous." Is Raditz's reply.

"Don't be a grump about it." Kakarot frees his hands and steps away allowing his brother to soak in what he sees. "Tah-dah!"

Raditz has to admit this is not what he was expecting to see. A huge pile of food sits on a long table. He can't even figure out how his brother pulled out so much food like this. He hasn't seen so much in years. The wonderful fresh aromas makes his mouth water and he had to force it down. "How did you do this? No wait, how did you get all this?!"

"Bulma's capsules had a lot of preserved frozen stuff. So I made a fire and Tarble helped me with the hard things. I'm not good when it comes to cooking amazing meals." Kakarot admits while rubbing the back of his head. "I offered Vegeta to have some but he has no interest in "Earthling food" though he did look like he did. I already had a whole whale to myself so this is all yours!"

Raditz's eyebrow raises in puzzlement. "What? Why are you giving all this to me?"

"No need to asks! just enjoy it! Can't go fighting on an empty stomach!"

Why is his brother acting like this? Raditz can't figure it out because he is more interested about the food in front of him. He begins to dig in, devouring each plate in seconds. He feels as if he hasn't ate in days though most likely he was out for probably a handful of hours. His taste buds beg for more of the food they are tasting. Never before has he ever tasted food with such amazing flavor. Almost all his life he lived off Frieza's meals. What he has now puts that to great shame, making it like garbage.

"I told you you'll like it." Kakarot smiles as his brother finishes the last couple of plates. "Man, you must be really hungry."

"Shut up." Raditz grumbles with a mouth full of food. "After this I'm going."

"Just try to be happy for one day?" Kakarot sighs. "I never saw you give me a smile you know. It's barely noticeable when you do show a little one. You should at least be happy today out of all days?"

"Oh? And why's that?" Raditz frowns as he wipes his mouth. "I won't be happy as long as Frieza is still alive out there. Isn't it obvious?"

"You went through hell, I know. So did I when I was a child. But unlike me you never knew what it's like to have joy once in awhile. Even when things are tough you should always see a positive outcome." Kakarot explains.

Raditz crosses his arms. "You're always like a child. Why would I want useless immature emotions to be in me?"

Kakarot doesn't answer. Instead he shouts; "Okay, bring it in!"

Seconds later Tarble walks in view rolling a cart with a covered dish on top. "This is all I will do for you Kakarot. You've asked me to do all this and I'm worn out. I don't understand how the planet you came from works but if you say it's a great as you say then so be it."

Kakarot walks up to the cart and removes the lid. A giant freshly baked pie is revealed sitting on a silver dish. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to resist eating this."

"What… is this?" Raditz walks up to it. The smells are sweet and warm. He can't recognize it but suddenly his face shows interest when his nose picks up a familiar scent. "Are there… peaches in here?"

"Uh-huh. It's a Peach pie! I recalled how peaches are your favorite fruit so I got some from the capsule and Tarble helped baked it into this pie." Kakarot gives his brother a big smile. "Don't just stare! Lighten up! It's your birthday isn't it? I know most of today sucked but we can still make it better."

"You mean my birth date?" Raditz gives his brother a confused look. "How did you know the day I was born?"

"Frieza has a lot of interesting technology in here. Besides, I do recall lost memories once in awhile and I remember that today is the day you were born! How can you not be thrilled?"

"You're telling me that you celebrate the dates someone is born? That sounds ridiculous! It's like celebrating the date someone dies!" At least Raditz now knows why his brother was eagerly waiting for him to wake up. "Is this something you picked up on Earth?"

"Are you telling me you guys treat birthdays as regular days? That sounds no fun." Kakarot grumbles with disappointment. "All that I am asking you to do is just enjoy today because you won't have another day like this for a long while. You're 33 today. Do something fun instead of training all night. We can do that later."

"I am a Saiyan warrior, not a Human idiot." Raditz says. "I am not interested in the culture you picked up on. All that it does is make you a fool of yourself."

"I knew that you were going to say that." Kakarot sighs. "Look, just do it today and you won't have to do it again. We should have a little fun before we fight again. Once you realize how great life can be you will have a great reason to fight Frieza… so that you won't lose the greatness of life. All you do is fly in space, purge planets, return, purge more planets, it's a boring cycle. At least add something new every now and then."

"If I eat this will you leave me alone with this stupid talk?"

"Yeah."

Raditz chuckles while shaking his head. His brother is unique and full of things he can never figure out. He tears off a piece of the treat and pops it in his mouth. As he chews his frown disappeared but he wears it again seeing his brother watching. "Okay, I ate it. Now leave my presence."

"You don't want the rest?"

"Take it."

"Are you sure?"

"JUST TAKE IT!"

Jumping, the Saiyan snatches the cart and rolls it out of sight. Tarble follows him quickly.

"I told you. He's like Vegeta. He refuses any offer you give him." Tarble says in a I-told-you-so way.

Instead of showing the expected frown Kakarot grins happily. "That's what you think. I learned a lot about Raditz. He doesn't like to admit to things like this. I promise you that within a few minutes after I leave this cart he will be looking for it. He can't resist peaches. It's funny because I was expecting his favorite fruit to be a banana!"

"Bananas. That's what everyone says about us. Just because we are what they call "monkeys" it's a stereotype fact." Tarble points out. "It's kinda insulting."

"I still don't get it. Why do you guys get insulted when we are called "Monkeys" anyway?"

Tarble folds his arms almost pouting, reluctant to answering the question. "Some Saiyans may have control over themselves after a glance at the full moon but, if angered too far in the form they can act just as bad as a Saiyan without control. A giant ape beast throwing a tantrum and drooling everywhere? It's an ugly beast to become and it's embarrassing."

Kakarot chuckles recalling how he nearly died trying to bring his brother into reason when he transformed a more than a year ago. "Oh right. To be honest I hate turning into that thing too. It's terrifying to look at your own reflection like that."

"Huh? You recall yourself being in that form? How is that possible. Low-classes can't contain reasoning like that." Tarble wonders.

"I had control when I fought the earthlings. Is that a good explanation?"

Tarble nods once but he isn't so happy. "You think you have control. It's limited."

"What?"

"You only managed to stay in reason because you somehow kept your cool for such a long time. The more you fight your anger, the harder it is to conceal. Eventually you'll snap and you revert to a rampaging beast." Tarble explains. "Trust me when I say even elites can lose it if you push them way off the edge. It's extremely rare since they can maintain their temper much better through years of training."

This interest the earthling Saiyan. "Huh? Really? Vegeta and Nappa is calm as ever in that form."

"True. Vegeta may have lack of patience and he certainly seems to always be in a bad mood." Raditz's voice comes up from behind them. He walks up to the two as he seems to try to remember something. "I have been with him since I was a child. You can imagine how wonderful that was."

"You had fun being with him? But he's so mean." Kakarot states.

"It's called sarcasm you idiot!" Raditz growls. "There was a mission that Frieza assigned for us one day when I was a teenager. He sent us to a planet with strong inhabitants. Of course I didn't stand a chance. There were huge hairless heavily armored dog-like monsters who were very intelligent despite their appearance. I believe that Vegeta and Nappa had the upperhand but they were tossed around like ragdolls. As unbelievable as it sounds… eventually Vegeta lost it. We were lucky to still be alive."

 **\- Flashback -**

The young Raditz ducked covering his head as many rocks flew above him from the explosion nearby. He got no break when another breaks loose and more rocks fly occasionally succeeding in hitting him. It didn't hurt. It was irritating considering that now Vegeta was resorting to using so many ki blast, which means he and the others were running out of options.

A deep snarl is what he heard above him. He looked up and drool leaked on his face and he wiped it away in disgust. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the hairless monster towering above him. It gave him a wide toothy grin. ' _Hiding little insect?'_ It's voice rung through the air. It had to be speaking through its mind

"Back off you ugly mutt!" Raditz stood up quickly and fired a Double Sunday at the canine but, his hands dropped to his sides the second he realized the attack had no effect. He took a few steps back as his hands shook. He lost his words as the creature laughed at him. "This is ridiculous… is Frieza trying to kill us or something?! There's no way we can wipe this hideous race out!"

' _You came here for our weaponry didn't you? You intend to wipe us out and use our technology as your own.'_ The beast's snarl became very threatening. ' _Big mistake. You won't leave here alive. Didn't someone teach you not to judge a book by their color?'_ He rose a paw a swatted the Saiyan like a fly sending him crashing through a rock.

Raditz climbed out the rubble and already he felt strong pain that powerfully throbbed through his body.

" _What the hell is wrong with you Raditz?! Get up and stop acting like a coward!"_ Nappa's angry voice shouted from above as he managed to land a good punch one of the ugly beast.

" _The situation is impossible! They are stronger than us! We can't possibly win!"_ Raditz shouted back at the general.

The beast seemed confused, unable to understand the words coming out the Saiyans' mouths. They shrugged it aside and swat the general down to the ground.

Nappa glared at Raditz. It's clear that he wants to deny what the low-class just said but they had been fighting for an hour and haven't even made one of them bleed. It seemed more like the race was toying with them all that time. "That is a lie! No one can defeat us so easily! We are Saiyans! We should be beating them to a pulp, not the other way around- ARGH!" Jaws locked around his body. If it weren't for the armor he would be badly pierced at the point.

"This is… unreal. There is no way we can live through this! Has Frieza gone mad?!" Raditz was helpless to save the general. All he could do is stand there and watch the horrifying scene.

A bright light blinded both Saiyans for a good second. When it cleared two beats lie dead and the Saiyans Prince hovered over them. He seemed almost relaxed surprisingly since he body was covered with countless scratches. He stares down the two Saiyans with a deep frown. " _Are you two going to stare or get on with it! Unless you wish to die you better get a move on!"_

Raditz jumped up to the sky in time to avoid the giant paw of one of the creatures. He gives it an uppercut but it too did nothing more than tilting his head up. "Just how strong are they?" He checked his scouter and he almost forgot how to breathe. "I-Impossible…" He looks back at the prince. " _Prince Vegeta! Their power levels surpass our own!"_

"You must be joking, or blinded by your cowardly fear!" Vegeta growled, turning on his own scouter. He receives his own reading and his eyes went wide. "Wh-what?! No! That can't be right! If they are _this_ strong Frieza would had never sent us here. This mission is ment for the Ginyu Force! Bah! Forget it! I won't stand down!" He flew up to one of the dogs and knocked them down. He had most of them down laying and believed he could at least hold them off until the ground started to shake and crack. Dirt shoots out from below and a dog with hair only on it's head, feet and tail climbed out with a mighty howl.

"That must be the leader of this pack!" Raditz noted.

Vegeta growls. "I will take him down as easily as the others! On your knees and sit!" Vegeta threw his foot up which made contact with the mutt monster's face. The dog didn't even budge and the prince's face was priceless.

' _No. You go on your knees!'_ ' The alpha dog threw his head down and it slammed the prince on the ground. He attempted to stomp on him but Vegeta leaped out the way. His short escape was put to a stop when a furry thick tail swept him off into the air and knocked him across the field and into the dirt.

The other two Saiyan watched in shock as their Prince rolled across the dirt like a tumbleweed until his head slammed on the ground. Vegeta laid there with his face in the ground, flat on his stomach.

"No way…" Raditz just witnessed the strongest Saiyan alive easily put down as if he were a joke. "Is he…?"

A hand twitches, then a foot. Slowly elbows bend and push the prince up, almost failing. He manages to get to a knee until the dog stomped his foot on the ground near him. The force sent the Saiyan back down. The dogs laughed as the prince struggled.

"This is bad. If this keeps up Vegeta won't last!" Nappa leaps forward. "HEY YOU UGLY MUTTS! NOBODY MAKES US LOOK BAD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! PREPARE TO SPEND THE LAST MOMENTS OF YOUR LIFE IN PURE AGONY!"

The dog hovered a foot above the prince which forces the general to stop.

' _What happened to all that ego you had just now? Did I make it go out? My bad!'_ The alpha howled in laughter. ' _And you call yourselves warriors? What I see is a whole bunch of helpless monkeys! If this prince of your is your strongest then I feel sorry for you. Coming here was not a wise choice.'_ The canine kicked the Saiyan prince like a ball who spiraled he landed at the general's feet after a long harsh skid. ' _If I were you I would take him and leave this planet… and never return. A whole bunch of weak fools think they can come here and end us? Some joke.'_

"Nrgh..nrggh…" Vegeta's body twitched once more. Once again he fought his body to make him rise.

" _Hm? He still has some fight in him. He's more stubborn than I thought. He'll only get himself killed.'_

"Idiots…" Vegeta growled. "If you think… I will die here… you are sadly mistaken…!" He barely stood with one hand clutching his side.

' _You are blind to what you see. You don't stand a chance.'_ ' The alpha opened his maw wide and energy began to gather there.

"This looks bad." Raditz pointed out.

A huge blast was shot out and it slammed on the ground. The Saiyans were sent away from the powerful and painful gust. As the dust settled down the dog frowned. ' _How are these aliens still alive? Their endurance must be because of that armor. So they use it like we do it seems.'_

Vegeta's hand gripped on a boulder which supported him. The look in his eyes is a sure signal of death to those who looked into them. The last attack thrashed him around like a ragdoll which twisted his body in many directions. It forced his tail to be thrown from around his waist so it laid lazily on the ground as if he didn't realize it was freed. He pants heavily as his fist squeezed hard to the point that his hands could be bleeding inside the gloves. His armor was heavily damaged and a bad bloody gash is seen on his shoulder. The only thing that seems to be keeping him standing without much struggle is his rising anger. He even looked as if he was about to lose it. Maybe he just did. "NOOOOO!" He roared at the mutts who stare at him in surprise. His tail twitched as the furs fizzled and pointed out like spikes in many directions. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A RACE OF MERE MUTTS! I AM NOT JUST A SAIYAN…! I AM THE COMBINATION OF EVERYTHING SUPERIOR IN THE SAIYAN RACE!" He had to catch his breathe from his sudden outburst. His eyes did not leave the enemy.

"Damn. They pissed him off." Raditz muttered. This was new to him. Many times he had seen the prince snap. Occasionally he would kill someone due to it but other than that he can be calm much better than Nappa and himself could. When he saw Vegeta like this he knew that the dogs have really pushed all his nerve buttons and threw away all the patience he had. It was almost unusual but, it seemed that Nappa saw this happen before.

"They have really done it this time. Serves them right for toying with us." Nappa growls. He would join in the fight but times like these meant leaving the prince alone. "He doesn't get like this often. When he does the enemy is in for something far worse than hell."

Raditz would agree but a part of him told him even this won't help them. It could make things worse. "How can you be so sure? Do you think he is thinking clearly now? Just look at his tail. He's beyond pissed."

"No one messes with Vegeta." Nappa simply stated.

Vegeta looks away for a second with shut eyes with a face full of disgust. "To think that it will be like this! I am a prince! I should be the one mopping the floors! Why is this even happening?! Why did Frieza send us here?!" His eyes were fully focused on the alpha now as it began to walk towards him. "You are asking for it! No one can escape the wrath of Prince Vegeta! I will blew up this whole planet to ashes!" His body aura became purple and he prepared to take off until a tail wrapped around his neck and lifted him up from the ground. He tries to pull the tail from cutting off his oxygen but his strength is weak compared to the monster.

' _Your silly little wrath seems more like a attitude issue, like a child throwing a temper tantrum. The true definition of wrath is pure anger that will cause harm… and you are doing no harm to no one except yourself.'_ The dog puts more pressure into the squeeze. He could very easily break his neck but clearly he was holding back just to watch him choke.

Vegeta body became weak and his heart rate begin to slow. He will soon lose consciousness and die. The only reason why he was managing to stay awake now is because of his blood angrily boiling through his veins. He refused to die here. He won't allow himself to look like a pathetic weakling anymore. Still his efforts were useless.

Raditz could tell. Vegeta's eyes were slowly beginning to shut. "Is this really happening?!"

"Let him go you bastards!" Nappa jumps in again before Raditz could try to convince him to stand down. Now the general was being pinned down by one of the other dogs. They didn't crush him but they kept him down without hurting him. They want him to see their prince die.

Vegeta continued to gasps for the air he couldn't receive. The clouds above him broke apart and a white light shines down on the surface of the planet. His eyes slowly open and the first thing they lock on is the planet's moon. ' _They… are going to regret this…'_ He thought as he felt his heart strongly beating again. ' _All of them will wish they haven't even crossed my path.'_

Raditz believed it was completely hopeless until his heart picked up on a strong familiar drumming sound. He was confused on what was happening until he also heard gasping that sounded different from the prince. The dangling tail made it clear. "Nappa! He's coming to the last resort!"

"What?" Nappa looked and picked up on what's happening too. "This isn't good now. He didn't plan this. If he loses himself like that we could get in the danger zone just as bad."

The dogs become even more confused on what his happening. The snarls coming out of the prince's mouth is new to them. The prince's eyes became a bloody red as his teeth started to grow into sharp fangs. The final small change of his growing pointed arrived, and then he started to grow, easily breaking free from the dog's grip. The growling turned into howling which then turned into a roar as the warrior stood at the from of a 50 foot gorilla-like beast.

' _What is this? He changed into this creature!"_ The alpha took a step back as the transformed prince glared at him with the glowing red eyes.

"He transformed! This is just what we need to kill these fools!" Raditz announces. "We should join him!"

"Wait a minute." Nappa watches the prince beginning to attack the giant mutts. He hoped that in some moment the prince would aim for the one who pinned him down. "This isn't right. Shouldn't he be speaking to them about their mistakes or something? He looks like he's just throwing them around. What is he doing? This isn't like him."

Vegeta lets out a powerful roar before shooting blast from his mouth at the mutts, and sometimes at random directions.

"The hell?! What has gotten into him?!" Raditz nearly lost his balance from the shaking ground.

"Damn it. He just had to get so angry and let it out." Nappa growls. "Right. He only transforms when he knows that he is calm. This time it happened while he was feeling rage. If he doesn't at least grip on some control he'll end up killing even us."

A series of explosions setted off almost every second after a bright flash of light. The prince was giving the enemy his retaliation. However is was from uncontrollable rage due to the reversion of the violent Saiyan instinct to destroy whoever he believed was in his path. It seemed that he was focused on just the dogs until a blast flew over Raditz's head. Something's definitely wrong. This was highly unlike Vegeta for him to be careless enough to change while at the peak of rage.

"Vegeta! VEGETAAAA!" Nappa called at the monster who kept on its rampage. The ground shook continuously for hours until it had finally stopped.

As the sun rose the ape glew blue for a second before shrinking back to the prince everyone knew. For a second he stood there gasping until he passed out.

 **\- End of Flashback -**

"And after that… when he learned of what he did he blew that planet to space dust." Raditz sighs. "He said he didn't want to look at the planet anymore for what it has made him do."

Kakarot is amazed upon what he just heard. "No way."

"Elites receive training that low-class don't deserve. They learn to control their Oozaru forms by the time they are tweens. By the time they are teens they master the form. As adults it's juts a great boost of strength to them. Still, they tend to be much more destructive in that form regardless." Tarble explains. "You see, the training they get helps them remain calm and ignore the rising rage felt as they change so that by the time the transformation is done, they feel no rage. Sure, you can make them angry in that form but nothing bad will happen."

"You see Kakarot, the Oozaru - or what you call the Great Ape - is our primal form. Basically when we revert to that beast our minds go berserk with rage. No one knows why, they say it's the destructive instinct that resurfaces. The transformation is rather dangerous sometimes. If elites allow the anger to consume them, they have lack of control just as we do when we transform. I hope I said it in a way your mind can understand."

Kakarot nods twice. "Yeah I get it. But one question."

"What is it? It better not be a stupid one."

"What do you mean by "Primal form" in fact, what does the word "primal" even mean?"

Raditz chuckles. "I forgot how your vocabulary is that of a child's. The word Primal means "before time" or "original". Basically the ape you turn into under the full moon is what science said is what we evolved from. You know… changed from over millions and millions of years… like how dinosaurs turn into birds."

"Yeah." Kakarot nods.

"Saiyans grew more intelligent and they evolved over the years into what you see now."

"Oh! Like how on Earth I've been told that Humans evolved from monkey-like creatures from long, long ago! That makes since now!" Kakarot smiles. "So, when we transform… is that monster our true face?"

"What?"

"Is it what we actually look like?"  
"What the- I never said that! No idiot!" Raditz frowns restraining himself from punching his brother. "If that thing was our true form then we wouldn't need the stupid moon to bring it out. We could just call it out whenever we want! Common sense!"

"Oh. I was just asking. You didn't had to get so angry." Kakarot says.

"Sometimes you're as brainless as a monkey."

"Well that's not nice!"

"Do I look like a nice guy?! Say that again and I will show you something very mean!"

"Well I guess you don't want the rest of the pie then." Kakarot grumbles angrily under his breathe. He snatches the baked desert and walks towards a trashcan nearby.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing with that?!" Raditz calls.

"You told me that you didn't want it earlier, so I'm getting rid of it. I guess that means you don't want candy either."

"Candy? What the hell is candy?"

Kakarot drops the pie in shock. It falls face first spilling all over the floor. "You haven't lived! What kind of person doesn't even know what candy is?!"

"Kakarot!" Raditz stares at the now inedible pie in shock. "You… ah, forget it! I don't understand how you find it unbelievable that I am clueless to your customs. I am not the one who grew up on Earth. I have no time to fool around with you. There are far more important things than… whatever this is you are trying to do! We mustn't slack off much longer."

"You just don't know how to have fun. Frieza really bummed you guys out." Kakarot pulls out something from the cart. "Candy apple?"

"What the hell is that stuff covering that apple?"

"Candy."

"It looks like dried up red slob from a space slug! Get that away!"

"What about chocolate?"

"Chocolate? What is that?" When Raditz sees what it is his nose turns away. "What are you trying to make me try! That looks like something that came out of someone's ass! Enough! Show me no more! I care nothing of this so leave me be!"

Kakarot stands there looking offended by the harsh words. "So you have a problem with what I have to offer?"

"Exactly." A fist flies and hits Raditz square on the nose. "Argh! What the-?!" His hands cover his now bleeding nose as he glares at his little brother. "Did you just- did you just punch me on the face?!"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Kakarot asks rudely. "I was trying to get on your good side but obviously it is not working. You don't know how to have even a little fun.I don't see the point of trying anymore so fine, I'll let you be."

"Oh? So I can't have fun eh?!" Raditz wraps his arms around his brother's neck almost choking him as he hold him up from the ground. "Do you honestly think I am clueless to everything like you?! Seeing you in pain and at my mercy is fun enough! The looks on your face is hilarious!"

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Kakarot tries to pull free but all he can do at the moment is kick his legs around.

Tarble couldn't help but chuckle at the two. Poor Kakarot can't free himself as Raditz laughs at his suffering. "It seems that those two are getting along faster than I expected. The stories I heard from Nappa made it sound like they hate each other." He flinches seeing Raditz slam his brother on the ground and Kakarot retaliating by kicking his head. "Man, those two are ruff."

"Why you little!" Raditz wraps locks an arm over Kakarot's head this time. His free hand forms a fist and it ruffles his brother's hair violently as he shoves him down to one knee. "I will show you what happens when you mess with my face like that! I'll mess with your head!"

"Dammit Raditz! You always had!" Kakarot shouts as he tries to free himself from Raditz's noogie assault. If this goes on his hair could really get messed up if it's possible. The thought of his hair sticking up like Vegeta makes him laugh. "Hey! C-cut it out! That hurts you know!"

"That's the point!" Raditz grins. "What's the matter little brother? Can't handle it? Go ahead! Admit it! Say you give up!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! I'll never give up!" Kakarot gathers some strength and stands. The rubbing becomes harder. "Ow! Ow, ow! Okay, that's it! You asked for it!" He whips his tail to one side and it sweeps his brother off his feet. Quickly he jumps up and dashes for the other pie that was made which he holds hostage. "Ah, ah! Stop right there or it's mine!"

Raditz halts. "You wouldn't dare! That is _my_ pie must I remind you?"

"Yeah but I'm the one who came up with the idea to let you have it." He swallows it whole and pats his stomach. "That hits the spot!"

"Now you've done it!" Raditz lungs forward and Kakarot yelps as a blast is fired. "You really know how to push my buttons! I will scald you with one of these blast! Maybe that will teach you a lesson!"

Further down the hall the sounds of explosions and Kakarot's screaming and laughter can be heard. Tarble just sighs. "If Raditz believes his brother is the only one immature here then I feel a little sorry for him. They are both reckless sometimes. I guess I should start some training for myself huh? Right after I stop them." He runs after them before things could get out of hand.

"You're the one who told me to discard everything remember?!" Kakarot runs out the ship and dodges more small blasts. "Make up your mind would ya?"

"Then stop being an idiot!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Kakarot ducks his head and dodges another attack. "What are you doing?! I told you to stop!"

"You're suppose to be deflecting these! Dodging is a coward's move!" Raditz announces. "Hit them back at me if you can. Maybe that will impress me!"

Kakarot realizes that his brother is training him again. It's another small lesson and it sees that Raditz is enjoying seeing him trying not to get hit. He prepares to deflect one as told when something snatches his foot and pulls him forcefully to the ground.

"What the? What was that?!" Raditz questions what he believed was a silly tactic Kakarot just performed. A moment passes and he realizes that Kakarot is fighting to stand. "Now what is going on? Did the ground suck you in?"

"I guess… you can say that Raditz!"

The familiar voice surprises everyone. "I-I thought you were dead! Didn't Tarble kill you?!" Raditz prepares to unleash an attack until Ginyu lifts the Saiyan from his feet. "If you switch then I will kill you both!"

"Hey!" Kakarot shouts. "Pick a better plan!"

Ginyu laughs. He is heavily wounded and looks like he is in the verge of death. He's barely alive. "Go ahead. I will like to see you try." As Raditz gets into a stance he waves his hand. "Oh please, I can see it in your eyes. Killing your brother is the last thing you would want to do!"

"What?" Kakarot chokes out. "Since when?!"

"I will prove to you that your assumption is invalid!" Raditz's right hand crackles with energy. "With a dose of Shining Friday!" His mind still can't figure out why his brother isn't pulling free so easily considering the Ginyu's condition.

Ginyu smirks. "I've heard rumors how your little brother as an infant fell from a cliff and hit his head, forgetting everything about his own heritage, and becoming like a Human himself. Sparks of memories are just now returning aren't they? I wonder if there's some truth to that rumor."

Raditz realizes what could be taking place. His previous wonder has been solved on why his brother is unable to move. His tail is being pinned down by a strong foot. "You… you wouldn't dare! That won't work! He's no longer a child!"

"But considering on how you Saiyans age… he is still growing right?" Ginyu snatches Kakarot's tail and spins him around like a merry-go-round. "Hahaha! This is fun!"

"Let him go or I will end you!" Raditz growls. "Hurting him is my job, not yours!"

"If you say so." Ginyu shrugs. He throws and releases with all his might.

"That's not what I meant!" Raditz shouts.

Ginyu ignores his injuries and jumps up. He kicks his boot against Kakarot's stomach sending him crashing down towards a pile of rocks. "Say goodnight!" He flies after him and pushes his head down forcefully.

Kakarot's yell is silenced with a loud crash, followed by a horrifying crack. Everything settles down and Kakarot lies against the rocks motionlessly next to a scary puddle of blood.

Raditz stares at the scene unable to say anything. Normally he would be angry at his brother for being so careless but witnessing the scenario that is strongly similar to what could have happened when Kakarot was an infant terrified him. What terrifies him even more is who is hovering right above him.

"I guess that the main issue has been taken care of. Well done Ginyu." The terrifying emporio hovers there with a evil smirk across his face. In his hand is the last Dragon Ball. "Hello Raditz. So you came back crawling inside my ship. How rude of you to do so without my consent. Now you see the results of that. This Saiyan by the name of Kakarot is almost dead. But he will soon be, just like I did with your father who died in fireworks. And your mother who died as confetti. That was fun. let's just say there was a nice party going on with your parents while you were gone. Shameful on how you missed out."

Raditz is clueless on what to do. He was careless for just a minute! One minute and he… Frieza shows his face and does this! He would run if he could but, something deep inside of him snapped. For the first time he felt terrified for the life of his little brother. And hearing how Frieza killed his parents is making him feel rage building inside. "WHAT… did you… say?"

"Though the mess your mother left behind did take forever to clean up." Frieza adds. "And so will this one with this foolish Saiyan."

Now the sensation is burning his whole body. He is unaware on how powerful the ground is shaking as static crackles all over his body. "I already knew that you killed my father… but to hear how you killed my mother… to learn that you did that to her…! And now Kakarot is… Kakarot is…! AAAAAHHHH!" Powerful yellow aura engulfs him as he blindly lunges forward. For a second his pupils disappeared."YOU SICK BASTARD!"

A fist pierced through Ginyu's chest, instantly killing the alien.

"Now how did he managed to do that so quickly?" Frieza wonders out loud.

Raditz whips his head back to Frieza with a deep snarl. "I will make you pay!"

Suddenly a think purple tail lashes out and smacks the Saiyan down to the ground. Frieza seems uninterested with him. "I have no time to play with you and your tantrum monkey. I have a prince to interview. I plan to kill you all as soon as immortality becomes my reality." He flies off, leaving the other behind and alone.

His sudden burst of energy is gone. His head is throbbing but that is not his main concern. He sees red at the moment from sheer rage but he manages to cool down as he recalls what happened. He sprints over to where his brother lays and he pulls him out from the rubble. He is highly confused on how this was even possible for Kakarot to obtain so much injury from crashing into rocks when his head could have taken much worse things. Still, he is horrified on the fact that his brother could very well be dying. He finds himself shaking him in hopes for a response. "Kakarot! Kakarot! Wake up! I swear if you're not dead I will kill you! WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

"What just... happened?!" Tarble witnessed Frieza come and go, as if he wanted to strike fear in the Saiyans' hearts before killing them once and for all. This is really bad. If Frieza gains immortality they might as well kill themselves.

Raditz freezes taking note on how his hands are covered with blood... his brother's blood. His heart begins to race knowing that Kakarot won't live for another minute. "Tarble!"

"Y-yeah! I'm about to do that right now!" The young prince heads for the ship to give the wounded warrior the instant treatment needed.

Raditz looks back at his brother. For a second the mental image of baby Kakarot sealed away in a pod crosses his mind. Memories hit him.

 _"Lies. He's just a crybaby!" Raditz growls. "I don't like him! He's weak! The other saiyans are laughing at us because of that! Why does the weakest Saiyan on Vegeta have to be my brother?!" He starts to walk away quickly but Bardock grabs his arm to prevent him from going any further. "Let me go!"_

 _"Raditz, I Understand that you are upset. We are too but he will grow up stronger. You can see him again when he is fully grown when his mission is complete." Gine explains. 'just take care of him if you do. He is a bit goofy now and he may hold on to that for a while."_

 _"I'm sure that Kakarot will be fine. You'll be proud to see him." Bardock adds._

 _"No I won't. He'll stay that way forever!" Raditz shouts. "I can't see how the doctors are so interested in him! Potential! That's all they ever talk about! Stupid potential! How do they favor a weakling over me?! I was stronger than him when I was born so I stayed here! It's always about him! I hope that stupid Kakarot forgets who he is so that he won't be favored anymore! I hope that he will never be a tru_ e warrior! _He will never be anyway!"_

 _Bardock pulls his son closer to him. "Don't you dare say things like that about your brother! If he his his head hard enough to forget who he is then he'll be certainly hopeless for this family!"_

"I hated you because you were weak." Raditz mutters. "But you have proved to me that even the weak can grow strong. To think... that you would actually hit your head and forget everything...a and it just happened again... and it's all my fault! You mustn't forget again! If you do not only will Vegeta kill you if you live... I'll hate myself for it!" He blames his brother for looking so soft at the moment but he can't let the death of a brother happen. Not after he lost his parents to that tyrant. "KAKAROT! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Boo! Shot! So short! It's almost random.**

 **See? Things were happy and boom! Frieza! Plot twist!**

 **Q: Has Piccolo even attempted going anywhere I mean you brought him in early on and he still hasn't shown up**

 **A: He will appear in the next chapter I believe. I haven't forgot about him.**

 **Q: What a great chapter man, this just keeps getting so good! Can't believed how that worked against Raditz, but I knew something like that was going to happen. I also, must admire anyone to keep on moving even though in someone else body and completely injured. Love the fortitude you give Raditz. Also, when Ginyu, as Raditz, shows up to the others, loved how he had almost duped everybody except Kakarot, it was cool how Kakarot, knew how to trick Raditz, by using his fear of spiders which when he didn't freak out, they all knew something big was up. Also, have to give you kudos for Tarble, using his intelligence of Saiyan telepathy to also fool Ginyu, that was a nice touch. I must say as well Kakarot, doing the double test with Raditz, as Ginyu, with the spider was hilarious! It was funny as well as gross seeing Raditz, freak out and swallow the spider. When Kakarot, couldn't fight Ginyu, as Raditz, I loved how they both were there for each other. I loved how you showed them both admitting how they care for one another and they both don't want each other to die. Kakarot, is more open, but Raditz, is not; although, Raditz, faith in his brother is strong and unwavering. So, great connection shown. I knew Kakarot, would take Ginyu, down easily because Ginyu, had no way to harness all of Raditz, power. At the end what was shocking was Vegeta, forcing Tarble, to kill Ginyu, once Ginyu, was forced back into his original body. Tarble, as I expected refused, but when Vegeta, was choking him that was shocking. Forcibly scaring someone to kill another is like dang! But I can see why Vegeta, did it. Which after Tarble, killed Ginyu, it was interesting for him to learn of his strength. Now, with everyone going their separate ways again, and Tarble, seemingly joining Raditz, and Kakarot, for training, I can't wait to see what will become of that? Plus poor Nail, and Guru, with Frieza, at their door and torturing them, will Frieza, what he wants? Or will something interviene, like Piccolo? Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **A: It's good to see that Raditz and Goku are getting closer. As you can see, it seems that Raditz really does care!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 7!**


	7. The war begins! Prince goes berserk!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **Before I get into details with this chapter, I want you readers to answer this question if you are willing to; If you have read to this point, you should have noticed two running gags. What are the two?**

 **In case you are wondering what a running gag is, here is the definition I got straight from Google;** **Running gag:** _**A running gag, or running joke, is a literary device that takes the form of an amusing joke or a comical reference and appears repeatedly throughout a work of literature or other form of storytelling.**_

 **Okay, now the details;**

 **Finally… the moment we have all been waiting for… the fight against Lord Frieza… shall set forth! Now we shall read 10 chapters of the fight in the future.**

… **Kidding!**

 **Well, since we are closer to the drama, now your votes are well needed! Which brother will rise to be the Super Saiyan? The answer is up to you readers!**

" **In the sequel of "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan" Which son of Bardock should be the one to become Super Saiyan/Saiyajin on Namek?" That's the poll on my FanFiction account bio. Check it out if you haven't please!**

 **Feel free to give me ideas too!**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Thoughts/telepathy"_

" _Foreign speech"_

 **\- Chapter 7: Entering the warzone! The young prince goes berserk!-**

Last time on; " _The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan":_

 _Raditz realizes what could be taking place. His previous wonder has been solved on why his brother is unable to move. His tail is being pinned down by a strong foot. "You... you wouldn't dare! That won't work! He's no longer a child!"_

 _"But considering on how you Saiyans age... he is still growing right?" Ginyu snatches Kakarot's tail and spins him around like a merry-go-round. "Hahaha! This is fun!"_

 _"Let him go or I will end you!" Raditz growls. "Hurting him is my job, not yours!"_

 _"If you say so." Ginyu shrugs. He throws and releases with all his might._

 _"That's not what I meant!" Raditz shouts._

 _Ginyu ignores his injuries and jumps up. He kicks his boot against Kakarot's stomach sending him crashing down towards a pile of rocks. "Say goodnight!" He flies after him and pushes his head down forcefully._

 _Kakarot's yell is silenced with a loud crash, followed by a horrifying crack. Everything settles down and Kakarot lies against the rocks motionlessly next to a scary puddle of blood._

 _Raditz stares at the scene unable to say anything. Normally he would be angry at his brother for being so careless but witnessing the scenario that is strongly similar to what could have happened when Kakarot was an infant terrified him. What terrifies him even more is who is hovering right above him._

 _"I guess that the main issue has been taken care of. Well done Ginyu." The terrifying emporio hovers there with a evil smirk across his face. In his hand is the last Dragon Ball. "Hello Raditz. So you came back crawling inside my ship. How rude of you to do so without my consent. Now you see the results of that. This Saiyan by the name of Kakarot is almost dead. But he will soon be, just like I did with your father who died in fireworks. And your mother who died as confetti. That was fun. let's just say there was a nice party going on with your parents while you were gone. Shameful on how you missed out."_

 _Raditz is clueless on what to do. He was careless for just a minute! One minute and he... Frieza shows his face and does this! He would run if he could but, something deep inside of him snapped. For the first time he felt terrified for the life of his little brother. And hearing how Frieza killed his parents is making him feel rage building inside. "WHAT... did you... say?"_

 _"Though the mess your mother left behind did take forever to clean up." Frieza adds. "And so will this one with this foolish Saiyan."_

 _Now the sensation is burning his whole body. He is unaware on how powerful the ground is shaking as static crackles all over his body. "I already knew that you killed my father... but to hear how you killed my mother... to learn that you did that to her...! And now Kakarot is... Kakarot is...! AAAAAHHHH!" Powerful yellow aura engulfs him as he blindly lunges forward. For a second his pupils disappeared."YOU SICK BASTARD!"_

 _A fist pierced through Ginyu's chest, instantly killing the alien._

 _"Now how did he managed to do that so quickly?" Frieza wonders out loud._

 _Raditz whips his head back to Frieza with a deep snarl. "I will make you pay!"_

 _Suddenly a thick purple tail lashes out and smacks the Saiyan down to the ground. Frieza seems uninterested with him. "I have no time to play with you and your tantrum monkey. I have a prince to interview. I plan to kill you all as soon as immortality becomes my reality." He flies off, leaving the other behind and alone._

 _His sudden burst of energy is gone. His head is throbbing but that is not his main concern. He sees red at the moment from sheer rage but he manages to cool down as he recalls what happened. He sprints over to where his brother lays and he pulls him out from the rubble. He is highly confused on how this was even possible for Kakarot to obtain so much injury from crashing into rocks when his head could have taken much worse things. Still, he is horrified on the fact that his brother could very well be dying. He finds himself shaking him in hopes for a response. "Kakarot! Kakarot! Wake up! I swear if you're not dead I will kill you! WAKE UP DAMMIT!"_

 _"What just... happened?!" Tarble witnessed Frieza come and go, as if he wanted to strike fear in the Saiyans' hearts before killing them once and for all. This is really bad. If Frieza gains immortality they might as well kill themselves._

 _Raditz freezes taking note on how his hands are covered with blood... his brother's blood. His heart begins to race knowing that Kakarot won't live for another minute. "Tarble!"_

 _"Y-yeah! I'm about to do that right now!" The young prince heads for the ship to give the wounded warrior the instant treatment needed._

 _Raditz looks back at his brother. For a second the mental image of baby Kakarot sealed away in a pod crosses his mind. Memories hit him._

 _"Lies. He's just a crybaby!" Raditz growls. "I don't like him! He's weak! The other saiyans are laughing at us because of that! Why does the weakest Saiyan on Vegeta have to be my brother?!" He starts to walk away quickly but Bardock grabs his arm to prevent him from going any further. "Let me go!"_

 _"Raditz, I Understand that you are upset. We are too but he will grow up stronger. You can see him again when he is fully grown when his mission is complete." Gine explains. 'just take care of him if you do. He is a bit goofy now and he may hold on to that for a while."_

 _"I'm sure that Kakarot will be fine. You'll be proud to see him." Bardock adds._

 _"No I won't. He'll stay that way forever!" Raditz shouts. "I can't see how the doctors are so interested in him! Potential! That's all they ever talk about! Stupid potential! How do they favor a weakling over me?! I was stronger than him when I was born so I stayed here! It's always about him! I hope that stupid Kakarot forgets who he is so that he won't be favored anymore! I hope that he will never be a true warrior! He will never be anyway!"_

 _Bardock pulls his son closer to him. "Don't you dare say things like that about your brother! If he his his head hard enough to forget who he is then he'll be certainly hopeless for this family!"_

 _"I hated you because you were weak." Raditz mutters. "But you have proved to me that even the weak can grow strong. To think... that you would actually hit your head and forget everything...a and it just happened again... and it's all my fault! You mustn't forget again! If you do not only will Vegeta kill you if you live... I'll hate myself for it!" He blames his brother for looking so soft at the moment but he can't let the death of a brother happen. Not after he lost his parents to that tyrant. "KAKAROT! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"_

 **\- Now -**

"For years we were loyal, never reluctant to orders. All our lives we praised you and did your bidding without question. We gave you your planets and you gave us your money. But all that changed after Planet Vegeta was destroyed. You taunted us… the survivors. You tried to kill us by sending us to high-leveled planets that far surpass our own strength. You mocked us… made fun of us… put great shame in us… You destroyed our planet after everything we did to you. We believed you would allow us to thrive… but all this time you treated us like pets… like animals… You killed my father… my mother… You took away my brother's half breed brat… my nephew… and now my brother is hanging on to life by a thread… for all that… I will never forgive you… never…!"

A small blast slams on a portrait of the emperor of the universe. It falls to the ground in flames that slowly consume it to ashes. The pupils of Raditz reflect the scene. Flames dance in his eyes, eating away the face of Frieza slowly. The Saiyan's eyes narrow slowly and coldly as they show their own fire that steadily turns into a blaze. "This ends now." Fist are clenched and locked. Raditz looks up towards the sky. "FRIEEEEZAAAAAAAA!" The ground begins to shake with his rising power once more.

Tarble steps outside the ship to see Raditz trying to pass his limits in power once more. He would like to stay indoors but knowing his own brother, it's wise to not do so. Still, seeing Raditz like this is new to him. Normally the Saiyan would care for himself but, it seems that he really doesn't.

Raditz's eyes are locked on a cliff. He imagines it is the tyrant he despises very much. "Take this! Right from the one you tried to kill!" He cups both hands to the side almost bending down completely. He shuts his eyes and his head plays a memory of his brother's fighting style. For a moment he sees the younger Saiyan throw a style of kicks and punches until he gets into a famous stance and thrusts his arms forward. His eyes fly back open as his hands create a small blue ball of energy. Just as it takes full shape it shrinks away to nothing. "Argh! Dammit! Not again!" Raditz stomps on the ground in fritration. "I almost had it that time! How does he do it?! I had the motivation, I just can't pull it out!"

"He's been trying to do this for a while. What is he trying to do anyway?"

"He won't…. get away with this! C'mon!" The energy is gathered again. He thinks again; if he dies then his parents would have died in vain. He needs Frieza to die by a Saiyan's hand. As much as he hates to admit it, most of this is his fault. His nephew was taken away after the grudge between him and his brother, and Vegeta did not want the kid to chase after him. They encountered Zarbon and the kid was taken. Before that his fight with Kakarot allowed Frieza to pin-point their location. He didn't accept his little brother for being so different which is how it began. And now not too long ago… his brother was almost killed with a wound on the head. Kakarot could have suffered memory loss again. If only he wasn't so stubborn to see through his brother at first…

The energy becomes more intense all over him. It can be heard zapping occasionally. The blue ball of energy appears again...and grows. It illuminates a bright blue light as it grows to the size of a basketball.

A memory hits him again, the same one as before…;

 **\- 00000 -**

 _Raditz's head pokes out from a wall corner. Both of his parents are gone now. He sneaks out the room in case his mother is just down the hall but she is nowhere in sight. He walks down the hall and passes the room his brother is held in. however he turns around and enters, seeing his baby brother inside the pod staring right at him. "Who are you staring at?"_

 _The baby Kakarot giggles._

" _Of course you have no idea on what they are about to do with you. You have always been stupid."_

 _The baby Kakarot laughs again now clapping his hands._

" _I hate you." Raditz grumbles. He opens the pod door and his baby brother giggles while clapping even louder. "Hmph. You are very weak." He picks up the baby and frowns. "And very stupid."_

 _Kakarot kicks his face._

" _Ow!" Raditz drops him back in the pod and slams the door shut. "Stupid Kakarot!" He growls as his baby brother laughs and giggles in a goofy way. "Stop laughing! Do you not realize that they are about to send you away to another planet full of weaklings! They will be stronger than you until you grow older! You should be ashamed!"_

 _His only reply from his brother is spit bubbles._

 _Raditz kicks the pod door. the loud noise startles Kakarot so the baby starts to whine. "Oh no! No, no, no! Don't start! You better not!" His baby brother starts to cry and Raditz covers his ears. "Stop you stupid baby! Crying is not going to help! It won't prevent you from being sent away! It won't!" His tears return. "You'll just cry like a helpless baby on that planet and you'll attract attention and could get killed by a weak alien animal! Then… we'll really be laughed at! Just stop crying! Stop! You stupid…"He breaks into crying himself again and slides down to the floor. "It's not fair! It is not fair!"_

 **\- 00000 -**

His teeth grit together as the collected energy becomes almost hard to control. " _I have to control it… then unleash it!"_ His feet spread further apart. "The words… what are they?"

 **\- 0000 -**

 _Raditz is angry. All of his collected and concealed stress has finally poured out. He can't take it anymore. He can't stand the fact that he is just so weak. How else can he put this? He's weak! He hates to admit it! Kakarot just makes it worse! What is Kakarot's secret? How is it possible?! He is older! He should be the one stronger than him! Not the other way around! He can hear the laughs of the past. The ones who laughed at him and made fun of him as a child. They throw him around like a ragdoll. The memory is almost painful. He can feel the salty liquid falling from his face. "Look what you did to me! Crying like some infant! You rubbed your earthling emotions on me!"_

" _No I didn't. You cried before I left remember?"_

 _Raditz opens his eyes now and looks at his brother again. "How did you-"_

" _I had a dream about it remember? Unless it was some kind of vision…" Kakarot runs his head, most likely experiencing another headache as his mind fights to recall more memories. "When a Saiyan's pride is wounded, they either get really angry to the point that they stress out so much to tears right? Is that because they see themselves useless to their kind? I've been told that it takes a lot to even hurt a Saiyan's pride."_

 **\- 0000 -**

He takes a deep breath. "K… Kaaa… KAAAAA…!"

 **\- 0000 -**

" _Right. I was trying too. You know what that was? I was a true Saiyan at that moment. I was willing to kill you for betraying me and my son. You did that on purpose to see how I would react. The results wasn't pretty but you know that I am not a coward." His goofy smile becomes more noticeable. "C'mon Raditz. Stop giving me that look and just move on. I'm still learning from you. Besides;" He reminds him; "I am like father right? Looks and all. Maybe I can be just like him. Maybe you can too."_

" _So that we can die by Frieza's hand?"_

" _No. Raditz do you realize why father did that? He tried to defend our world and our race instead of running for his own life like a coward. Many though he was a fool but, I see him as a amazing warrior. I won't let father die in vain. I will defeat Frieza. So will you." He reaches further for his brother, urging him to take his hand._

 **\- 0000 -**

He can feel almost all his power focusing to his hands. "MEEEE…!"

 **\- 0000 -**

" _Kakarot… always have been so stupid but still you impress me." Raditz reaches for and takes his brother's hand. He gets pulled up to his feet and he puts a hand on Kakarot's shoulder. "I was right that I will have you changed in a year. Vegeta may not see it but if he meet you when I did, he would've thought the same at least a bit. Still, that doesn't mean that I won't back down to beat you once again one day."_

" _So… does that mean you accept me the way I am now?" Kakarot asks._

 **\- 0000 -**

"HAAAA….!

 **\- 0000 -**

 _Raditz returns a small smile. "It doesn't change the fact that we still have a lot of work to do." He loosens his grip on his brother's hand and shoulder and lets go. He turns around to walk away and is nearly knocked over by his little brother when he hits him on the back of his head in a brotherly way. He sees the big smile on his brother's face. "Hey! What are you so happy about?"_

 **\- 0000 -**

MEEEE!"

 **\- 0000 -**

" _The fact that you always have my back." Kakarot explains his reasons. "No matter how bad I mess up, you always jump in there to help me out. I realized that."_

 **\- 000 -**

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

A flash of blue engulfs the cliff side and it explodes to billions of pieces. As the dust settles down Raditz stares for a moment before a wide grin crosses his face. "Hah! That wasn't so hard now was it?! Mastered the attack that fast!" His victory is short and a frown crosses his face. "Tarble."

"Uh, yes Raditz?" Tarble walks up to the Saiyan quickly.

"My brother. He won't die so easily will he?"

"He has a very hard head. It took a good blow but he'll live. Though… I am concerned on how his memory fares. His wound is the very same spot his scar was on. I assume that was the area he took a hit as an infant. Striking it twice isn't good. If only we had an admonishment before all this happened…"

"Admonishment?! All due respect, must I remind you that this is your fault too?! We believe you killed that purple bastard but it turns out that either your true power is weak or you held back!"

Tarble gulps. "I-I didn't realize that. F-forgive me Raditz. All I can do now is let you see him if that is what you want. He's currently stable."

Raditz says nothing more as he walks inside the ship. He heads inside the healing room and finds his brother lying on a table with white bloody bandages wrapped around his head. He had no other injuries but that. The fact alone bothers Raditz greatly.

"The healing chambers have been used with him but apparently his head wound was stubborn to heal without bleeding so heavily. Give him another hour and he'll be healed completely as soon as I put him back inside."

"An hour? That gives Frieza more than enough time to get his wish! We need him now!"

"We can't rush it. He could have internal injuries!" Tarble urges Raditz to be patient. If the healing is rushed it will lead to major problems that will slow everyone down, which would result to death. That is something that cannot happen but, from the look on the older Saiyan's face, his patience is about to run out.

"There has to be some other way. We need every Saiyan out in battle as of now!"

Tarble begins to tinker with the computer. his fingers fly across the keyboard as he types in and reads commands and information. "I am doing the best of my ability Raditz." He steps away from the controls. "Look, I don't know what you are planning but the other main concern us my brother. He must be warned upon Frieza's appearance. They are most likely to cross paths, and since Vegeta has no scouter for me to reach him, one of us will have to physically tell him. You're right… we have little time. I understand your ideas but think about the consequences upon your judgements before you jump into conclusions."

Raditz says nothing more. A glance at his unconscious brother convinced him to wait a little longer. "Fine. You go. I will stay here and keep watch of him. Besides, if he does wake up somehow I would be the first person he would be hoping to see. You know how Earth shaped his personality."

"Alright. You be careful. I'll head on out,"

"Those words fit you more than me." Raditz states as if it is a correction.

The young prince sighs and heads out. The moment he touched grass he launches into the skies in search for his brother.

Raditz finds a space and sits against a wall roughly with irritation. "And all there is left to do is wait. Perfect. A reckless little brother, always getting hurt." His eyes dart to the takes notice on how one area the dirt seemed freshly grinded. "Hm. Do they think I am that stupid? Whoever made these Dragon Balls… something tells me that creator won't be alive for long. They will be useless eventually."

 **\- Vegeta -**

The Saiyan Prince Vegeta just hovers in one spot with crossed arms. Next to him as usual is the Saiyan General Nappa. They have been there for quite some time. The reasoning behind it is the feeling of a spike of rocketing power for only a quick second, which made Vegeta a bit uneasy.

Nappa isn't blind. He's well aware of the emotions the prince could possibly be feeling. Of course, he is smart enough to not mention it directly and rather talk about it in a similar topic. "Something's bugging you isn't it?"

"I don't know if I felt it right or not… but if you sensed it too them my judgement may not be inaccurate." He pauses as he looks back; going over the evaluation one last time. "That sudden burst of power… it belonged to Raditz. It skyrocketed after Kakarot's dropped like a stone…"

"There has to be something happening over there." Nappa assumes quickly.

"I could've sworn I sensed a power that could have been Ginyu's.. but he's dead. Then again it disappeared completely after Raditz suddenly got so powerful. I don't like this. If what the purple bastard said before was true… that means perhaps those low-classes might have became as strong as I am." His next set of words comes out full of disgust. "If that's the case then I will have to make considerations on slowing them down. I can't have one of them surpassing me. If they do then that will be highly unacceptable. I should be above them always!"

"How about we pay them a visit?"

Vegeta frowns. "A visit? Why should I waste my time lecturing them? Those two are forever reckless. If they come across Frieza they will get killed in a flash. Especially Tarble."

"Vegeta! Hey! Big brother!"

"Speak of the devil. He just had to show his face." Vegeta growls. The second his brother reaches him he spits out; "What?!"

Tarble breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath. He flew as fast as he could and that took a lot of his energy. "I-I have tragic news Vegeta… it's very urgent for you to know…!"

"I am not interested. If it's your problem it's not my concern." Vegeta tries to ignore him but his brother keeps pushing on.

"This… is serious Vegeta! Kakarot was nearly killed with one blow not too long ago!"

"What?" Vegeta spins to his brother hearing that. "With one blow? How is that possible?"

"He took a hard hit on the head. I know.. you should kill me for not putting up so much power because it seemed that Ginyu survived and he did that… plus, he even brought Frieza along…" He flinches expecting the worse.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta snatches his brother by the color. "Idiot! You held back?! Do you realized what you have done?!" His free hand crackles with energy as he pulls his little brother up to his face. "I knew that you will only make matters worse! I will discard you from here!"

"No! Please Vegeta, I'm sorry!"

"Apology not accepted!" Just as the energy becomes more intense it suddenly disappears. The prince's angry expression switches to shock and fear as he slowly turns around. There, several feet away… hovers the emperor of the universe.

"That's right Vegeta. Blame your brother for being a weakling. I now have you in my sights." Frieza smirked. "Long time no see." He becomes pleased noticing how the Saiyans do nothing but stare. A small chuckles escapes his throat as his eyes close. "Not saying anything?"

Vegeta speaks up first. "So you finally how your face realizing that all of your best was taken down. It's about time."

"Oh, I just decided to pay you a visit since you know, immortality is just steps away. I managed to beat many answers out of a Namekian so even if you did managed to gather all seven before I do, you would had no luck." His eyes trail over to Tarble who is shaking like a leaf. "Well, at least one of you are fully aware of the terror you will soon face."

' _Of course he would be terrified. He can't fight!"_ Vegeta glares at his shaking brother. He can't do much about this.

However, despite the horror he feels, the younger Saiyan prince still speaks with the small confidence he somehow pulled out. "If you think you have luck, your judgement is well invalid. Have you not obtained an admonishment from the Namekians? Your chances of having a wish granted is destined to be obliterated. The creator of the Dragon Balls here is elderly and is soon to pass. Without him alive, the ball in your possession will be useless."

If there is one thing that does impress Vegeta about his little brother, it is the amount of knowledge he has. At least he exceeds Kakarot with something though they share a few things in common. Both Tarble and Kakarot are the most compassionate Saiyans he has ever seen. Killing is something they both hate to do. In fact, in order for them to be brutal, they have to be enraged in some level. Tarble may not be a fighter but his knowledge and vocabulary is high-leveled. He is the most polite Saiyan… even the way he speaks is well formal. Kakarot may be a warrior but he has little knowledge and assumes every new word he hears involves food. He is also polite but his language tends to change depending on his emotions. Profanity comes out of him only when he is well frustrated or angered. As for Tarble… Vegeta can only guess it's a rare thing considering on the fact that Tarble never used such foul words before.

Frieza seems to also be somewhat interested but he shrugs it aside. "Oh? Some way to try to lower my hopes. Such lies won't make me abandon my plans for this wish."

"You say that I stand incorrect. Truly it's you who is wrong." Tarble frowns slightly. "You came so far only to fail. It's over."

"And why should I take your statement seriously?" Frieza challenges.

"Huh? What's happening to that Dragon Ball?" Nappa points out quickly.

What he says is no joke. The magical item which should be orange with a certain number of red starts flickers and suddenly… turned into stone.

"What?!" Frieza stares at the ball for a brief moment. "What is going on here? Why did it turn to stone?!"

"The creator is dead." Tarble answers nervously. "Sorry to say this but… your chance is gone."

The alien's eyes start to fill with hatred as his hands grip on the stone until they part away and the stone drops. "You dirty little apes just had to get in my way!" He spits. "My plans were delayed due to your interference. I should be immortal by now but i had to send someone to fetch them back after a prince swooped them from under my nose!" He sighs and smirks. "Well, too bad for you also Vegeta. You are also unable to have your own desire met. You have caused me a lot of trouble. You will be the first to know the terror before you!"

Vegeta blinks twice. He knows that those words mean the war has officially begun. The question is; Is he prepared for what is to come?

A sudden scream burst out the emperor's throat as his body is engulfs with powerful purple blazing ki. The Saiyans take a step back as his power already becomes overwhelming. Nearby trees bend from the awesome power as it continues to climb.

This could turn out really ugly. However being a Saiyan means a challenging foe is a thrill. Vegeta's small fear is forgotten the second a wide grin crosses his face. His hands clench into fist as he begins to power up his own power. Blue ki suddenly bursts and reveals itself as his own power begins to climb.

The two spring at each other and the second their hands lock the pressure of two clashing powers forces the ground below them to explode into a crater. It grows larger each passing second as they try to push one side aside.

Tarble is unable to find his words as he reads the climbing numbers blinking on his scouter. He never read readings this high. Certainly they are way out of his league. His flinches as his scouter explodes to smoke, leaving a small burning feeling on his face. Even the scouter couldn't keep up with the power.

Frieza growls as his own scouter explodes. He can't figure out how it is possible for a mere Saiyan to be this powerful. He is done with his evaluation. He jumps back creating a small gap. "So you have gotten a lot powerful this past year."

"That's right. If you are feeling doubtful I will tell you why! I am what you fear most! A powerful Saiyan who will overthrow you once and for all! Yes, I have became… a Super Saiyan!"

Tarble gasps hearing the legend being mentioned.

"You believe such an old story?" Frieza isn't even a little fazed by this. "Even if something such as so is true, your efforts will be meaningless. You will perish like the rest of your kind."

"Really? We'll see about that." Vegeta gets into a battle stance but he grows annoyed seeing the expression on his brother's face. "Why are you still here?"

"It's hopeless…" Tarble finds some words. "It's going to be a bloodbath."

"What? Are you saying I am nothing compared to him?!"

"No… Frieza's true power is beyond what you feel now. I've heard rumors how Frieza is able to transform to become more powerful just as we do… only his power increases so much more…"

"That has to be some kind of joke." Vegeta mutters.

Frieza chuckles at the two. "He stands correct. How he knows this I can't quite figure out."

"You're telling me you are holding back?!" Vegeta growls. "If that is true then go ahead and show me what your transformation is!"

"Well, I suppose I should. I will be that generous since you are going to die regardless." Frieza says as he rises his arms out to the side. "Prepare to witness something no one has ever seen and lived to tell about!"

A moment passes by and his body begins to glow. The earth begins to shake as Frieza's screams echo through the plains. The Saiyans watch… some in interest and some in fear. Cracks are seen traveling up and down his body until they explode. A layer of what could be a shell shoots out in all directions. It only appears that he cracked free from his armor. He could be naked really.

Vegeta is displeased with this. "You must be kidding. Is this really your transformation? A simple discardment of armor?"

"You are more brainless than I thought." Frieza sneers. "If you wish to see then so be it." He seems to be putting in more effort as his screaming once again starts. This time his whole body begins to stretch and grow leaving Vegeta watching in disbelief. Frieza's horns grow and bend upwards having a look of what to expect from a devil. His body takes on a more muscular and larger appearance. His whole body stands around what could be a good ten feet. His facial structure has been slightly changed to a somewhat more humane look. He laughs at Vegeta's priceless look. "Are you satisfied now Saiyan? Because if you must know my power level can reach up to 1 million." His voice is no longer womanly-british-like but deeper and more masculine.

"What?!" Vegeta's voice shakes for a second at the mentioned number. He shoves his thoughts aside. "No one could possibly be that strong! Not even you!"

"Then shall we put it to the test?" Frieza simply flicks his hand open and powerful ki once again engulfs his body. The burst of power creates gusty winds that blow the Saiyans away easily. The surrounding waters turn into violent waves that flood lower grounds.

"Th-this is insane!" Tarble gasps as his body gets pounded by flying rocks.

 **\- Raditz -**

The ground is shaking more than he can handle. Raditz runs to the window and his mouth hangs open in shock seeing the ship being slammed with waves of water. "No… it has already begun. Dammit." He looks back at his brother. "How long until you finally wake up?! We need you now!" He would leave his brother alone but he thinks of the possibilities of what ginyu said is true. What if Kakarot woke up not knowing of himself? He would be wandering the universe with no memory of himself or his life.

Raditz growls. "I'll just stay here just in case the fool does forget... again." His eyes trail to his unconscious brother. He doesn't know why or what… something in him seems misplaced perhaps? He can't look away from the bloody bandages. Why is he uneasy from this? This feeling he is experiencing… is it… guilt? Why is he feeling this way?

His mind wanders back to his childhood. The harsh words he said back then… and it happened. His brother forgot… and it could be happening again. His face twist occasionally with his mixed confusion and anger. "Kakarot… what have you done that makes me feel like I am the idiot here?" He feels slight pain and looks at his hand and finds that his nails have dug into it, making it bleed. "You and these… earthly emotions.. did they rub on me too? Is that planet that important to you to keep... something… so worthless?"

 **\- The warzone -**

The power settles down allowing everything to calm. Frieza stands on a boulder that sticks out the water. His eyes wander over the warriors. "Now you see what I am capable of. I doubt that you will even get close enough to do much to me… now… who to get to first?" his eyes first lock on Nappa who hovers back a bit. Then at Vegeta who stiffens trying not to show a hint of fear but fails to hide some of it. He looks at Tarble and the Saiyan starts to shake again.

"In this form I can easily break all of you. In fact, I can do something so small and cause you a great deal of pain… as you can see!" He looks at a target.

Vegeta realizes it is him who is being looked at.

No one saw it coming. Frieza lunges at the prince and one of his horns pierced right through his upper abdomen. Vegeta hands over his head with wide eyes.

"VEGETA!" Tarble and Nappa shout in sync.

"Oops. I should have watched myself there. You see when I transform my power's harder to control so I tend to get carried away with a few things." Frieza's words could be true but the way he spoke sounds as if he did this on purpose. "Seeing you like this makes me ashamed to have not ended you sooner. I guess I can have fun toying with you hm?" He laughs as he bounces the Saiyan around on his head. The sound of Vegeta's cries of pain encourages him to carry on with his piercing.

Tarble is helpless to save his brother. It pains him greatly to see his big brother impaled so quickly and already wounded and being tortured at this very moment. He hears his whimpering escaping his throat as his eyes watch the blood leaking and flying from the ugly new wound. The laughter coming from the tyrant paralyzes him completely.

"Whoops! Does it hurt that bad? You know I am quite enjoying this. A monkey doesn't know when to stop until they realize how outclassed they are. Even then they can be rather stubborn."

Vegeta throws a blast down on the tyrant's stomach but due to his angle it simply flies past him and seems to not do much than earning an annoyed grunt. He repeats this in hopes to finally be able to break free until the thrashing he is getting becomes more frequent. He is forced to stop as he utters out another scream.

Nappa doesn't think twice. He lunges at the foe to free the prince only to be swatted away by a powerful tail. Tarble is unable to respond to the horrifying situation. The best he could do is call for his brother's name.

Frieza chuckles as the blood seeps down his horn and drips from his head. He is satisfied enough the second Vegeta's arms go limp. "Looks like his flame just went out. Unable to respond so soon? How disappointing." He throws him off and watches him fall towards the lake below them.

Tarble gasps as his brother plunges into the water. As Vegeta's head sinks underneath Tarble gains control of his body. "VEGETA!" He immediately resorts to full powered flight. As the ki surrounds him, he shoots downwards but yelps as frieza flashes right in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Frieza chuckles.

Tarble once again shakes in pure fear. He looks at the spot his brother fell in time to see the spikey hair disappear in the wild waters. He fears that his brother could drown. Looking into the tyrant's eyes he almost starts to beg. "Let me through… please… I'm not trying to fight you… I just want my brother alive…"

"How noble of you to be so well concerned for Vegeta's well being. Unfortunately I won't be pleased until he is dead. He is the main reason why my dream is impossible at this point. You should be dead after all. How you survived is still a mystery to me." He glances at Nappa. "Both of you are unable to save him."

"Pl-please… let me through…"

Frieza hums, amused with the fear he has stricken. "If I were you I would be more concerned about my own life than someone else's. Not like it makes a difference. None of you stand the slightest chance…

Tarble shakes his head slowly. "No.. it's not over for him… not over for us. Not yet… you're… y-you're wrong…just let me through."

"Like I said before, your stubbornness is how it was over for your world. Today is the day all of you are destined to fall. It's far too late to take back what you started."

Tarble's shaking becomes more violent. His hands form fist as he tries to think of some way to get around him. His brother is drowning at this very moment and Frieza is the barricade to save him from that. Steadily his frustration grows. "No… it's not too late." His words come out more demanding. "Move!"

"Oh? So now you are demanding me to do so?" Frieza says.

Nappa recognizes this as well. "This is unlike him."

"Get… out… of… my… way..." The next set of words sounded more angry than scared though it is a mix of both. Tarble doesn't make eye contact with anyone but the waters below him. He is shaking less from fear. For some reason he is feeling a firing sensation starting to consume him and.. it's scaring him too.

"Hm…" Frieza grins knowing how helpless the weakling is. It's entertaining to see him standing up for his brother who surpasses him several times over. Seconds go by and it won't be long until Vegeta is dead from lack of oxygen. At this point he has to be unconscious.

Suddenly a low growl is heard being summoned from the short Saiyan's throat. "Get out… of my way! Move!" He knows he can't do anything but hope the monster would comply but the chances are so slim. It makes him angry to know just how bleak this situation is.

"Hah…" Frieza doesn't move. He simply stares at the prince who struggles with his emotions.

He can't wait anymore. He has to get through someway. His mind can't puzzle out why but his body shudders as it gets hot. He speaks with clear anger. "Damn you…" His choice of words catches Nappa's full attention. "I…" He glares at the Tyrant. "I SAID MOOOOOVE!" He blindly lunges forward and throws his leg out. He successfully kicks Frieza on the head which throws him back.

"WHAT?!" Nappa couldn't believe his eyes. Did Tarble just attacked Frieza without second thought?!

Tarble gives no chances. Right after his kick he throws rapid punches at the tyrant's stomach. Each punch is more violent than the last. It's well noticeable since at this point the emperor is starting to grunt from each blow. The Saiyan throws his fist up and it strikes Frieza's chin and throws his head back. As Frieza falls back Tarble flies up and above and kicks the foe down harshly. At this point he is unable to think clearly. His mind is set to end the terror this tyrant has caused.

Frieza cannot believe what is happening. How is a small weakling monkey able to throw him off like this? In fact, how did he manage to land attacks on him so well? He doesn't know much about this particular Saiyan other than the fact that he is Vegeta's younger brother which he tried to discard only to fail on finishing him off. This Saiyan who is normally timid and gentle is suddenly enraged. It's clear from his displayed ambush and the look in his eyes. This is the first time anyone has ever seen him angry.

"You monster! You freak! You pathetic coward! How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!" Tarble roars after each punch he delivers. Angry tears pour down his face. He feels great pain coming from his brother. Now he wants Frieza to feel that pain, no matter what happens. "Take this! TAKE IT ALL! You ANIMAL!"

' _How is he doing this?!'_ Is the one thought that keeps crossing Frieza's mind.

The younger Saiyan prince opens a hand over his head. He yells in anger as his hand gathers blue energy into a sphere.

Frieza crosses his hands over his chest in time to block the attack. Just as he looks up he sees Tarble closing in quickly with another formed energy sphere. Before he could react the Saiyan throws the ball at his face in close range forcing him to be shoved down from the force.

Tarble draws his arms back as his aura flares again. He thrust both hands repeatedly delivering several ki blast that rain down and batters all over Frieza. He doesn't lighten up and keeps his assaults going. His eyes never leave the scene of Frieza being covered with smoke and taken so much of his attacks. The blast become more frequent until it's a barrage of endless ki.

"How… is this happening?" Nappa asks in disbelief. "Just before none of us could do anything. Since when did Tarble had this much power? I didn't even know he had it in him."

 **\- Raditz -**

The ground is shaking violently again. Items on shelves clatter and fall on the ground every few seconds. "What… is this sudden burst of power I am sensing this time?" He glares at the window. "It can't be Frieza's. Definitely not. It's far too weak to be his." A while longer and he gets it. "impossible. That can be… the younger prince?!" His eyes go wide. The energy is no mistakenly Tarble's. "What has Frieza done to piss him off like this?! He was never this strong! He's not even a fighter!"

He looks at his brother once more. "So it seems that even the softer Saiyans can pull out their hidden power?"

 **\- The warzone -**

Tarble throws his hands out out one side as his ki suddenly changed to a purple hue which crackles and flares occasionally. "GALICK…!" He throws his arms down and a powerful purple blast is fired. "BURST!" It slams on the ground where Frieza has fallen. Seeing no progress only angers him even more. "DIIIIIEEEEE!" He forces more power into his attack until the ground explodes and chunks of the ground flies up and rains back down.

Nappa can only stare as the young prince catches his breath. The hate in Tarble's eyes slowly fade away as if his consciousness is returning. He looks back at Frieza who is covered with dirt and lays flat on his stomach. "How did he managed to do that? I thought he can barely put up a fight."

"Is he…?" Tarble's eyes narrow. He waits for any movement to happen but not even a twitch is noticeable. The fire of rage he had in him reduces to a small flame. His hands shake uncontrollably from the amount of power it just released. It all happened in a flash and, he tries to recall what just took place. Noticing the silence he looks over to the general who just stares. "What happened?"

Nappa almost forgot how to fly. "What?! Are you telling me that you don't remember what you just did?!"

Tarble thinks for a second. "Uh… no. Forgive me for forgetting. What did I do?" He pauses and yelps. "Wait a minute! Vegeta! Where's Vegeta?!" He looks down back and forth and no sign of his brother is anywhere. "Vegeta!" A mental image of his impaled brother sparks a little memory. He looks back down at Frieza who still lies still on the ground. "Frieza…" The flames within him almost grows again as he suppresses a growl.

"You were pissed off. I can tell you that much." Nappa explains.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"One moment you were freaking out like the coward you are and suddenly you became berserk and attacked Frieza. For someone so weak you had a handful of power that threw the freak off his feet. He did not expect that… neither did I." Nappa grins slightly. "So even the soft ones get angry and show their true colors. What I don't get is how you managed to do all that… is he even dead?"

Tarble is puzzled. What he was told… is action… it doesn't feel real to him. He's far too kind and he knows that himself. Then again, he does remember feeling very angry. Maybe he did attack Frieza but, he just doesn't remember. Obviously he wasn't thinking, he just did it.

Then he reminds himself about what happened to his big brother. Quickly he dives down like he attempted earlier and plunges into the waters. A moment passes by and his head researches as he coughs and gags from his lack of oxygen after holding on to his breath. His hand grips on the grass and dirt as he pulls himself out the water with his brother slumped over his back. Gently he lays Vegeta on the grass against his back and begins to shake him. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you alright? Please! Say something! Respond!" A few seconds pass and he stands rising a foot. He slams it on his brother's chest and Vegeta is forced to cough out water and a painful groan. "Big brother! Sorry! I had to do it to get it out-"

"Spare me… your concern…" Vegeta coughs out more water and his eyes open slightly. "Dammit Tarble. Why... did you go after me?"

Tarble reaches inside his armor and pulls out a small container with green slush like liquid. "Here. Just a sip and you'll be back on your feet." He rises back up and looks at the direction Frieza feel. Slowly his feet leaves the ground as he floats back up to the sky. At the same time his face goes pale at the sight of Frieza getting to his knees, and then his feet. "Wh-what?!"

"He looks unfazed by that assault!" Nappa gulps.

Frieza wipes away the little blood leaking from his lip with his hand while staring at the two Saiyans. "That wasn't half bad for someone who can't fight. Looks like I underestimated you a bit." He lowers his hands to his sides as his tail wipes slowly behind him. "I've been told that Saiyans are naturally aggressive. It's believable considering on how quickly you monkeys tend to snap. Even as children Saiyans show remarkable combat skills unlike any other race. The weaker Saiyans can even hold their own if they have a reason to - like I just witnessed."

Tarble lowers himself to the ground along with the general and begins to take shaky steps back. The small flame he had left in him extinguishes. "I… I gave him everything I had… and he is… this is bad… really, really bad…"

"I hope that was just a warm up… because… the real fight is about to begin. I hope that you are ready." Frieza smirks.

 **A/N:** **And I shall end it here! Once again a short chapter but this was planned. The fight just begun so why not start it off with some displays? The next chapter will be much more exciting!**

 **Anyway, like I asked please do point out the running gags you realizes were present in the past! I wanna see how much you know!**

 **Question time!**

 **Q:Yo-yo, what a great chapter, and you did make this one fun and awesome! I thought, it was great how you gave both Raditz, and Kakarot, matching sets of armors similar to Bardock; I really think that was a nice homage to him. Not only that, but love how you had Kakarot, try to celebrate Raditz's birthday, that was actually very funny and sweet, it made me really feel good inside, and despite what other reviewers could say, I could see Kakarot/Goku, doing that for him if they got along in the cannon. Also, hilarious how Raditz, devoured all the food in seconds. The flashback story, was also really good, because it gave us more insight on the younger Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta, and I loved how you had them go after these dog creatures who were stronger than them. Proof right there that you know that even back then they weren't as strong as they could've been. I even loved how it ate at the very soul of Vegeta, and his rage consumed him. Entertaining bit of note here too, that you explained how elite warriors go through, special training as Oozaru's thought that was cool. Also, on a side note, I love how you even have Kakarot, bring up how Raditz, would be different if he wasn't just a pure killer. I think that was an interesting paralelle for both Kakarot, and Bulma, now to make. When Raditz, and Kakarot, started play training that was funny. The kicking, the roughhousing, teasing, and chasing, was all hilarious. Then I loved how you had Tarble, take notice and show how they really get along without telling each other: plus the noogie's that Raditz, gave were especially funny. Then you were right, after all that fun...BAM! It came out of nowhere Ginyu, not dead which was shocking, and Frieza, being the was even more so! It made me cringe to see Kakarot, crumple, in a bloody heap, and I was like "oh no!" Loved how Raditz, powered up so much, which was like Super Saiyan, and he completely decimated Ginyu, sadly to be owned after Frieza, but still awesome after all that. I am hoping Kakarot, can be helped, because a few things you can do, will be interesting. Will he turn out fine and survive? Will Kakarot, forget everything and have to have a complete memory construction? Even one more...could this possibly develop a split personality, fun Kakarot, then a times murderous Kakarot, out of control? Just three possibilities thought of after reading this. Also, on a side note, I wonder, since Frieza, has the last Dragon Ball; did he kill Guru, and Nail? I hope not, but have to wait and see, after this chapter my friend eagerly awaiting the next chapter. But hey, no rush, whenever you are ready.**

 **A: Nice to see that you are enjoying this story! true, true. The brothers are a lot closer than they were at the beginning. Raditz is unaware of it but he is wondering why he has so much concern. Vegeta has no idea on what happened just now though. He's in for a shock once he finds out what his brother did!**

 **Q: Omg I'm sooooo in love with your story! This is one of the best Raditz-Kakarot fics I have ever read! Their brotherly relationship is sooo good!**

 **And when I read this chapter, I can't stop imagining Raditz as super saiyan! His long hair would make him looks like Goku's Super Saiyan 3, which is sooo damn hot!**

 **A: I am glad to hear that you love this story and the connection that is happening now.**

 **Heheh… I see that you like Raditz. We'll see if he will go ssj… or not. Keep reading and find out. ;)**


	8. Kakarot awakens! Arrival!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I see that many of you have questions, so I have answers but, you will have to read this chapter first to get them. :)**

 **You know, people say that girls and boys write their stories differently, especially when it comes to fanfictions. I guess that is true but at the same time I say it's not. Everyone has their own writing style. When it comes to fanfics some people like to make their own path or make a comedy or something waaay OCC. I've came across many fanfics with OCC characters. I don't like it very much but it is their stories so it's their ideas. Not complaining. I try to stay in character, we are all different.**

 **The name of this chapter may sound weird but it makes a lot of since. Piccolo is the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo from the original Dragon Ball. (Not Dragon Ball Z. Many people never knew there was a Dragon Ball)**

 **You know what, that reminds me of a cool true fact! Goku is based off of Sun Wukong the Monkey King in China. Sun Wukong's name in Japanese is Son Goku. See how Goku got his name? The Monkey King rides on a cloud and has a pole as a weapon. I even heard he can turn into a person but the only feature that remains is his tail. For Goku, he has a tail and turns into a monkey! Isn't that a interesting fact? Funny, because Goku has a Power Pole as a weapon and he rides on his Flying Nimbus! That's what the story Dragon Ball is based off of! Hey, I learned about Sun Wukong because I have a Chinese class. I am taking that class to make me study more often since I hate studying. It works sometimes… :(**

 **Many DBZ fics like this come from guys (I believe). I don't often come across fanfics written in the serious style by a girl. People love this story and perhaps half of them don't even know that I am a girl myself. In two months I'll be turning 17. Not like many of you care. You want to read the new chapter. I get it. So let's get to it.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS. All the credit goes to Akira Toriyama! He is one awesome dude! I wonder if they will somehow bring Goku's tail back? I know it was permanently removed but what if they grow it back chemically?**

 **Nah, that won't be likely to happen.**

Key:

"Speech"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy"_

 **\- Chapter 8: Kakarot awakens! Arrival of the Demon King!-**

Last time on; "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan";

 _Tarble throws his hands out out one side as his ki suddenly changed to a purple hue which crackles and flares occasionally. "GALICK…!" He throws his arms down and a powerful purple blast is fired. "BURST!" It slams on the ground where Frieza has fallen. Seeing no progress only angers him even more. "DIIIIIEEEEE!" He forces more power into his attack until the ground explodes and chunks of the ground flies up and rains back down._

 _Nappa can only stare as the young prince catches his breath. The hate in Tarble's eyes slowly fade away as if his consciousness is returning. He looks back at Frieza who is covered with dirt and lays flat on his stomach. "How did he managed to do that? I thought he can barely put up a fight."_

" _Is he…?" Tarble's eyes narrow. He waits for any movement to happen but not even a twitch is noticeable. The fire of rage he had in him reduces to a small flame. His hands shake uncontrollably from the amount of power it just released. It all happened in a flash and, he tries to recall what just took place. Noticing the silence he looks over to the general who just stares. "What happened?"_

 _Nappa almost forgot how to fly. "What?! Are you telling me that you don't remember what you just did?!"_

 _Tarble thinks for a second. "Uh… no. Forgive me for forgetting. What did I do?" He pauses and yelps. "Wait a minute! Vegeta! Where's Vegeta?!" He looks down back and forth and no sign of his brother is anywhere. "Vegeta!" A mental image of his impaled brother sparks a little memory. He looks back down at Frieza who still lies still on the ground. "Frieza…" The flames within him almost grows again as he suppresses a growl._

" _You were pissed off. I can tell you that much." Nappa explains._

" _Huh? What did I do?"_

" _One moment you were freaking out like the coward you are and suddenly you became berserk and attacked Frieza. For someone so weak you had a handful of power that threw the freak off his feet. He did not expect that… neither did I." Nappa grins slightly. "So even the soft ones get angry and show their true colors. What I don't get is how you managed to do all that… is he even dead?"_

 _Tarble is puzzled. What he was told… is action… it doesn't feel real to him. He's far too kind and he knows that himself. Then again, he does remember feeling very angry. Maybe he did attack Frieza but, he just doesn't remember. Obviously he wasn't thinking, he just did it._

 _Then he reminds himself about what happened to his big brother. Quickly he dives down like he attempted earlier and plunges into the waters. A moment passes by and his head researches as he coughs and gags from his lack of oxygen after holding on to his breath. His hand grips on the grass and dirt as he pulls himself out the water with his brother slumped over his back. Gently he lays Vegeta on the grass against his back and begins to shake him. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you alright? Please! Say something! Respond!" A few seconds pass and he stands rising a foot. He slams it on his brother's chest and Vegeta is forced to cough out water and a painful groan. "Big brother! Sorry! I had to do it to get it out-"_

" _Spare me… your concern…" Vegeta coughs out more water and his eyes open slightly. "Dammit Tarble. Why... did you go after me?"_

 _Tarble reaches inside his armor and pulls out a small container with green slush like liquid. "Here. Just a sip and you'll be back on your feet." He rises back up and looks at the direction Frieza feel. Slowly his feet leaves the ground as he floats back up to the sky. At the same time his face goes pale at the sight of Frieza getting to his knees, and then his feet. "Wh-what?!"_

" _He looks unfazed by that assault!" Nappa gulps._

 _Frieza wipes away the little blood leaking from his lip with his hand while staring at the two Saiyans. "That wasn't half bad for someone who can't fight. Looks like I underestimated you a bit." He lowers his hands to his sides as his tail wipes slowly behind him. "I've been told that Saiyans are naturally aggressive. It's believable considering on how quickly you monkeys tend to snap. Even as children Saiyans show remarkable combat skills unlike any other race. The weaker Saiyans can even hold their own if they have a reason to - like I just witnessed."_

 _Tarble lowers himself to the ground along with the general and begins to take shaky steps back. The small flame he had left in him extinguishes. "I… I gave him everything I had… and he is… this is bad… really, really bad…"_

" _I hope that was just a warm up… because… the real fight is about to begin. I hope that you are ready." Frieza smirks._

 **\- Now -**

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Raditz keeps punching the floor he sits on to keep himself from hurting himself due to his rising frustration. What is going on? After that sudden energy burst it didn't make Frieza's own energy drop for even a second. Suely it surprised him but Raditz realized all that was useless. This day is like hell on wheels. It keeps following him.

He frowns and stops his punching. "Has a single day even passed? I lost track of time for a long time. I can't even tell how many days have passed if any did because ever since we go here, the sun has not set. Then again, this place has three suns. That explains a lot. Does night even exist here?" He has to be honest with himself. He is getting tired of the daylight. For just once he would like to see nightfall. It feels like a month and some weeks has passed since they got here, maybe longer. "Hell, I am even craving to see a full moon after all this sunlight, and I hate the moon! This is ridiculous!"

His thoughts are stopped when his stomach growls a message for food. "Bad timing. Why now?" He tries to ignore it but the growling gets louder to the point that he couldn't stand it. He grumbles and stands and makes his way towards the door. He turns back to glance at his brother before leaving. For a while now he has found himself looking constantly at his brother and the room exit. His mind was having a debate whenever to leave or not for food, the food that his brother brought to him. It was the best he ever tasted, he will say that much to himself but he would never admit it to anyone other than his brother. "Hah. Seems that Earth is good for one thing. They have the best food in the universe. Any Saiyan would be in line for that… no, they would kill to get food like that."

He locates the kitchen a sighs in disappointment spotting nothing but dirty piled up dishes from his previous feast. He most likely ate all the food up. He opens up the refrigerator and his eyes lock on a sweet looking dessert. It's nothing like the pie he had earlier. He finds something else attached to it, a tag of some sort. Looking closely at it the words written on it, there is the messy scowl handwriting from no other than his brother. The letters are smudged from his previous words being erased several times. From the looks of it Kakarot attempted to write in the Saiyan language but failed many times and decided to stick with the universal language.

It read:

" _I know that you told me to get rid of the food but knowing you… I didn't get rid of all. This is a sweet treat that I know you will like! It's a Peach Cobbler, way better than a pie! You should try it! Enjoy!_

 _Kakarot! The name's not Goku!"_

The Saiyan couldn't keep the small chuckle from escaping his throat reading the signature his brother left. "So he thinks this is something I will like?" Raditz would throw it away but if his brother wakes up and finds out that he carelessly threw it out, the Saiyan would complain until Raditz had enough of it, and that is not what he would be in the mood for. He tears a piece off and groans in disgust realizing that it's not meant to be eaten with hands the second his is covered with the peaches. It smells very sweet, too sweet to him in fact but still he eats one of the peach slices in his mouth that sat on his hand. The flavor was something he never had before. It tasted really sweet and he realized that he actually likes it. "So he knows me so well know?" He wipes his hands clean and gets ready to eat the rest but he pauses. His brother is still unconscious. Kakarot could have lost his memory again. He has no time to be so focused on food, though he does grab what Saiyans would call a snack: Five sandwiches and a cup of noodles with a whole roasted turkey. He reenters the healing room and begins his "snack", occasionally glancing outside to sense the energy of his comrades. Just as he stuffs the last piece of turkey in his mouth he picks up a sudden rise of energy, and it's close.

Real close.

He spins his head at his brother. Kakarot is hissing in pain with his teeth gritting. Hs hands grips on the table as his tail heavily beats on the table's legs. Raditz knows that his brother just woke up to a hell lot of pain. He stands and walks over to the controls and opens the brown sack that contains the last Senzu Bean his brother brought from Earth. He approaches his brother with the bean in hand. "So… you finally woke up?"

Kakarot's eyes slowly open and looks into Raditz's for a moment. They then begin to narrow into a cold look.

"Here. The sooner you are on your feet, the sooner we can join the fight. We missed quite a lot and I am not planning to miss anymore." Raditz is relieved to see that his brother doesn't seem to be suffering from any kind of memory loss. He offers the bean and that is when his mind is changed…

… as a pair of strong hands clamp around his throat.

"Arrgh!" Raditz stumbles back and falls on his back. He is pinned down by a knee pressing against his chest and the hands putting him in a choke hold squeeze his neck even harder. "K-K-Kakarot… what… are you… d-doing…?!" He tries to throw his brother off but instead he is held by the neck and swung against the ground. "ARGH!"

What has gotten into him? Raditz wonders this a couple times as he struggles under his brother's grip. He kicks his legs up which slams against Kakarot's chest, shoving the Saiyan back. Just as he gets to his feet his brother lunges at him again and wraps his arms around his shoulders, putting him into a lock. Raditz throws his body against a wall to break free but it doesn't work well. His long hair gets yanked forcing his whole body to crash down. His falls face first with his nose slamming on the ground and bleeding afterwards. He gets to his knees holding his nose with one hand while glaring at the younger Saiyan. ' _What the hell? Has he lost his mind… literally?!'_

Kakarot unleashes a quick small blast and Raditz smacks it away with his arm. The blast is forced to take a detour and slam through the control panel. Electricity spews and the whole device explodes. The whole ship shakes violently from the impact and both Saiyans nearly lost their footing. Kakarot lunges at his brother again.

"Stop it!" Raditz blocks two blows from his brother but fails to stop hands clamping around his throat once more. He thrashes a few times before he is forced down to the ground again.

Kakarot tightens his grip even more. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" He pauses for a second and his eyes fill with hatred. "You! My son! You kidnapped my son!" He violently slams Raditz's head against the ground. "Where is he?! TELL ME!"

"Damn it…! Don't tell me you forgot! You… killed everyone on Earth because they tricked and used you fool! Your son was taken by Frieza! We… are trying to rebel against him! Get… your mind together…! Knowing you… you would never kill your own flesh and blood!" Raditz growled realizing there is not any progress of calming his brother down. "I am your brother! Don't you recognize me?!"

The earthling Saiyan's cold stare only lighten up for a second before reverting back.

"You pledged… to kill Frieza… to avenge our race! Vegeta, Nappa… and even Tarble are already engaged with him… even so… it's not enough. They will need… everyone's strength... including mine… including yours…" Raditz's pulling on Kakarot's hands weaken from his lack of oxygen. "Think brother! Don't… allow Frieza… to take away the memories you… still… have!" The grip finally loosened up enough for Raditz to break free. The Saiyan kicks both legs at his brother's face and gets into a defensive stance quickly. He isn't so sure if he has no choice but to fight his brother again but, from the way things are looking he will have to snap him back into reality if he can. "Stand down Kakarot!"

The Saiyan jumps back suddenly. "You monster! Liar! My comrades are dead! You killed them all! What's worse? My brother! You ended him too!" He snatches a long red case that laid under the table he was resting on. He draws out a red pole that could be a weapon. As Raditz comes close he points one end at his brother. "You will PAY for this!"

"He's delusional." Raditz notes in a quiet mutter. "But what is that thing he has in his hand? He had it strapped on his back for some time but I paid no attention to it. It appears to be some kind of weapon he probably obtained during his life stay on Earth?" He takes a cautious step forward and his brother jabs the pole at him and he is forced to jump back quickly to avoid the attack. The pole swings towards his stomach and he blocks it with his arm and grabs on it. "Enough! I am not your enemy! And what are you talking about?! I am not dead, nor are your comrades!"

Kakarot yanks as hard as he could to get his weapon from the grip. After several failed attempts he shouts; "EXTEND!"

Raditz is confused about the word choice. His puzzlement is solved as the pole glows for a second and grows too quickly for him to adjust. He is forced against the wall and is jabbed at the same time. The weapon shrinks and he ses the opportunity to escape until Kakarot pushes the pole against his neck which pins him against the wall. "Idiot… did you truly forget?! Have you really allowed Ginyu to do this to you?! If so then it is over for you…! The vengeance you pledged… has been thrown down to a endless pit!"

Kakarot still stares but several images flash through his mind. His whole life flashed before him. The last thing he remembers was how Ginyu suddenly attacked him.

"Don't you remember… I'm Raditz… your… big… brother…!"

The Earth raised Saiyan gasps and his hands let weapon clatters on the ground. "Oh no!" His eyes widen back to the usual circular shape but in total shock. 'R-Raditz! Are you alright?!"

The second Raditz recovers he throws a fist down on his brother's head.

"AAAAHHHH! DAMMIT RADITZ!" Kakarot collapses on the floor while gripping on his head. He forces himself to hold back any more screams that try to erupt through his throat. The pain is so sharp and intense, he has to fight to instinctive tears that formed from falling from his eyes.

Raditz freezes. He completely forgot that his brother took a hard bust on the head. The wound probably didn't heal entirely even with the Senzu Bean. He doesn't know what to say but he stares as his brother tries not to whimper.

"Not a wise choice!" Kakarot groans with a shaky voice while glaring at his brother with his watery eyes. "What was that for…?"

"For attacking me without thinking. For a second there I thought you lost your memory on everything! I would hate to help you remember again if that were possible!"

Kakarot's expression isn't very friendly as it usually is. He looks very irritated at this moment. "It's not my fault. I didn't forget who you were for a second."

"Then what the hell was that all about huh?!" Raditz snaps. "I am not stupid!"

"I never said anything about you being stupid." Kakarot replies coldly. "Something came over me I guess. To be honest… I was horrified."

Raditz's expression calms slightly. His brother? Afraid? That's new. He takes a step forward. "What were you afraid of?" He himself is becoming more irritated but it slowly fades seeing his brother shift his body in an uncomfortable manner. "What's getting to you?"

The younger Saiyan's eyes shut tightly as if he recalls a dreadful memory. "A dream I had… there was so much blood. Blood around us… on the ground. Tarble was laying in a pool of it… he was dead."

"What?!"

"Vegeta was shot down… I couldn't save him. Then Nappa… he took a stab through his chest. He fell dead." Kakarot's eyes open and Raditz can see the anger and fear in them at the same time. "Then you blew up. Frieza… he did it all. I couldn't do anything to stop it. When I woke I didn't see your face… saw Frieza's. He did something to my son… I know he did."

"A-wha?!" Raditz takes larger steps forward. "What kind of dream… it can't be real can it? Are you telling me that we all died fighting him?!"

"I am not a genius with science or anything but…" Kakarot clenches his head tighter. "When I was an infant and took a hard hit my head, I forgotten my past. When I took a hit recently… I think… I think I saw a glimpse of the future… as if my whole life flashed before my eyes. I don't like this." He glances at his weapon on the floor. "Sorry about what I did earlier. I don't know what really came over me other than that."

Raditz stares at the pole. "I've been wondering… what is that thing anyway? Is it some junk you collected on Earth?"

Now that Raditz has actually mentioned it, the young brother recalls himself as a young child with it. "Well… Knowing you… you would probably not like the answer I will give you." He bends down and picks up the weapon. "I had this since I was a kid. It was my Grandfather Gohan's Power Pole. He gave it to me and I had it for as long as I could remember."

The long-haired Saiyan is a bit disappointed to hear this. He sticks a thumb at it while narrowing his eyes at his brother. "You were suppose to leave your past behind. Why do you still have it? In fact, why _did_ you bring it with you in the first place?"

"Well… to be honest, I doubt that you will ever understand my main answer. The other one is that it is for me to remember why I am here with you guys in the first place. I have a lot of memories with this things… which reminds me of all the stupid mistakes I made of helping the Earthlings after losing my memory. Vegeta and Nappa may disagree with me, even you but…"

"But what?" Raditz needs a clear answer.

He doesn't answer right away. He sits on the table and places the pole on his lap. "You know… thinking back to my childhood… I realized that only one person really understood me. You know… how different I am from people considering on the fact that I was never a Human in the first place."

"Let me guess, your so-called grandfather? He was an Earthling Kakarot! Your mission was to wipe out all the Humans on Earth, and he was one of them!"

Kakarot chuckles lightly. "I knew that you were going to say that. I know how Saiyan babies are able to take care of themselves the moment they grow their teeth and can bite. So they are sent to another planet to conquer it. I was going to do that but I then saw my grandpa. He believed that I was helpless and tried to take care of me but I didn't want any of his help. I tried to get away from him several times but he just wouldn't let me go."

"Typical Humans." Raditz huffs.

"But you know what? Despite how annoying he was to me, he took care of me better than I could myself. If I lived alone in the forests of Earth I would probably turn into some kind of savage. He had no intention on dropping me the day I feel on my head. I was thinking about you the second I spotted a peach tree."

Raditz is a bit caught by this. "Me? After the way I treated you as a child?" He can't figure it out. His little brother still thought about him after all the times he bullied him as a child? He would say it was a trait Kakarot picked up on Earth but this is before he lost his memory or ame in contact with more than one Human being.

"I lost my balance and feel. Knowing how helpless I was to save myself I cried out for him but he failed to save me in time." Kakarot flinches, as if he remembered the pain from the blow on the head he took. "When I woke I found him sitting next to my bed just watching me. He treated my wounds and everything. Though I lost my memory, something told me that this kind of care is unheard of. Think about it. Saiyans are well known in the universe. Though Earth knew nothing about us, my grandpa _knew_ how dangerous I would grow up to be since I was so violent and sometimes even giving him good bruises. Still, even knowing that he never let me go, I grew attached to him after that feeling accepted for the first time in my life. He raised me. He trained me. I had many questions about myself and some he never answered, probably fearing that my curiosity would get me killed."

"He kept secrets from you like the others fool."

"He never lied to me." Kakarot glances at his flickering tail. "I asked him about my tail one day. He told me that all boys have them and sometimes he would say it is a gift that makes me stronger. When I asked him how I came to be he said he found me in the woods wrapped in a blanket of leaves and took me home. I guess you can say he was telling me 80% of the truth."

"Well if he ever told you some truth, did he ever tell you how you are able to transform at the presence of a full moon? Also, he's clueless about our kind. Not all male Saiyans have tails. Every Saiyan does. It is why we are feared… it's the ability it gives us."

"He warned me about the gorilla monster that lurked about every full moon and, how I should never look at a full moon. I asked him why many times but he never answered. He knew that if he told I would be horrified. I didn't really take his warnings seriously. One day I spotted a moon and...I killed him. When I woke up the next morning you can imagine how horrible I felt to let him die and, I was oblivious to the fact that it was me who did it the whole time. His last words were to not let anyone judge me for being different and that the power within me is a true gift that one day I will harness and control. So I kept his Power Pole as a reminder of what a great person he was." The memory seems to hurt him for a second. "If I see him again he would probably be very upset on how I turned out to be but… it can't be helped. I choosed to be here."

"This is the first time I heard of a race who took care of a Saiyan child. Normally, I heard reports of failed infant missions because the planet they were sent to killed them. One infant was found by one of the planet's inhabitants and they recognized him as a Saiyan. Killed him right off the spot." He shrugs. "Humans are exception but, I'm sure you've came across a few earthlings who were uneasy around you."

"Kami felt a dark presence within me when he first met me." Kakarot admits. "He didn't fully trust me at first, believing I would grow up dangerous but after seeing me ride the Flying Nimbus he ignored it since the heart I had overcame the so-called "dark" portion. If I see him again he would say something like "Your heart has an overwhelming amount of evil in it. You cannot thrive like this." Seriously? Saiyans aren't evil… are we?"

"Stereotype fact. You can say Frieza made us more cold-blooded than we were before since he paid us well when we purged planets. We just find it fun to destroy things and weaklings since they serve no purpose on living."

"To be honest, I still don't get this while purging thing."

"You still think like a Human. One day you will understand. At least I have a better picture of why you have that weapon in the first place. Clearly I can't just take it from yo so I will be nice this once and see if you can keep it."

Kakarot's eyes light up."Really?! Awesome! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Raditz changes topic quickly. "But about what you said earlier.. the dream you had…. What is your gut telling you?"

The topic was brought back sooner than he expected but he can't argue against it since it is very serious. Kakarot becomes serious himself. "Something bad is about to happen. Really bad. I am not sure if what I saw is true but… we can't just ignore it. Trust me when I say this; The dream had to be a vision."

"The last time you said that…" Raditz frowns. He didn't believe his brother when he mentioned a dream of Frieza killing their father… which actually turned out to be true. His doubt was the reason why they fought each other in the first isn't so thrilled but he nods once. "This time… I'll take it more seriously. If this turns out to be true event, we will have to stop it before it becomes history."

"So you're not doubting me?" Kakarot's voice had a hint of hope in it.

"I never said I did. I am unsure if what you saw is true but we shouldn't ignore it. I'm not running away anymore. I am no coward." Raditz hold up a fist. "If you are fine, we can leave now and join the fight. Tarble recently had a peak of his power but it was only enough to slow Frieza down for a minute. Our comrades can't hold their own for long. Even Vegeta. He believes he can handle this himself but from what I know… even he doesn't stand a chance. So, do you have a plan?"

"I don't know if you are willing to fight, or if you are determined to stand up… but I'm with you until this is over." Kakarot smirks holding up his own fist towards his big brother. "The rebellion just started and I already missed out some of the fun. Probably the fun in a scary way." He chuckles. "Still, I am not going to stay on the sidelines anymore. Let's go and beat this guy! He hasn't had a good look at me yet, so how about you capture his attention while I tend to anyone if they are hurt?"

"Such high spirit you have, despite the fact that you were raised by an Earthling. As long as one of us have it we have a chance of winning… even if it kills us. A kill from the grave is still a vengeance to me." His fist is pushed towards his brother's.

The two share a mischievous grin while doing a bro fist. After a few seconds in the posture they both look outside and their arua flares. They jump from the ground flying out the ship in top speed flight. Heading for the strong sense of energy far away identified as Frieza, their determination never fades.

Still, one question does cross Raditz's mind.

"Kakarot… You said you have a plan. What is it exactly?"

The younger Saiyan smiles. "Live… bait."

"Live bait, okay…" Raditz just lets it go by. His mind then picks up what those words meant. "Wait! WHAT?!"

 **\- The warzone -**

"Alright. Who's next?" Frieza's eyes dart from Tarble to Nappa and to Tarble again. He tries to make a decision on which monkey to torture next. Finally his eyes lock on the general's. "I hope that you are ready. You were always so eager to attack me all these years. This is your chance… or are you going to shiver like a coward?"

"I am not afraid of you! I will show you what it means to cower in fear!" Nappa's entire body suddenly erupts to yellow static that engulfs him entirely. It then focuses to his hand as he throws it back, then forward, unleashing a powerful zaping and bursting blast.

Frieza just stood there not moving at all. Just as the powerful blast hits him he simply swats it away like a ball and it curves and demolished a nearby cliff instead.

"WHAT?!" Nappa takes a step back in shock watching raining rocks hit the ground. Suddenly Frieza disappears and reappears behind the general could react he takes a kick on the back and an uppercut. He is forced to fall back and Frieza just stands there looking not so pleased.

"Can any of you put up a decent fight? It is a bit irritable but at the same time it shows how reckless you fools are on challenging me in the first place." He stomps on the general's arm and he chuckles hearing it snap. "So soon? How unfortunate." He reaches down and grips on the furry belt around Nappa which is the Saiyan's tail. He yanks it from around it's usual position and Nappa dangles in the air from behind held up.

"Stop toying with me!" Nappa growls angrily. "You wanted a fight right?"

"Oh? Well to me it seems that you were trying to give me your all. I see no results. Killing you so soon wouldn't be very fun. But… since you asked…" He slams the limb against his knee and it too snaps painfully followed by a scream from the general. "That sounds like it doesn't feel good."

"Damn you!" Nappa kicks his leg up and it hits Frieza's face. He is freed and stands with some struggle. His arm is nearly broken but his tail is not very lucky. It hangs limply and unresponsive due to it being already heavily damaged. "How dare you!" Nappa charges for the enemy and begins throwing a fury of blows. He successfully lands a series of hits which strongly irritates the emperor. After another minute Frieza throws a hard punch that is blocked with a lot of effort. The two spar for a good moment until Frieza kicks the Saiyan down. "If that is the best you have to offer then your fight is meaningless. Looks to me like you're throwing your life away."

"He's stronger than I imagined. That really gets on my nerves!" Nappa growls.

Tarble gulps with shut eyes and regains some of his lost composure. He knows that he has to somehow buy time so that the two Saiyan brothers will arrive to aid them all. Frieza walks towards Nappa ready for another round and he tries to slow him down with a blast he throws at him. "Please hit!"

"Hah. Plain childhood ignorance." Frieza takes the blast by hand and crushes it to smoke. "Do you honestly think that will even put a scratch on me?" He suddenly fades and pops right in front of the younger prince. He simply punches Tarble on the face and the prince falls to one knee covering his face. "Tagging along with your comrades wasn't so wise. Though, I am impressed with your courage. I'll give you credit for that." He laughs as is tail wipes out and wraps around Tarble's throat. The Saiyans hangs there helplessly and in need for oxygen. "Struggle all you want. Eventually you will croak." He begins to laugh as Tarble's struggles became weaker.

Suddenly a big blue blast slams on Frieza's back. Another shoots through his tail and half of it is shot clean off and Tarble is free. "What?!" He turns around and standing yards away is no other than Prince Vegeta."I-Impossible! You were shish kabobed!"

"You can't take me down that easily. Besides. I am the only one who is allowed to wound the Saiyan you just had in your clutches. Frieza! You and me! Now!" He shouts as blue ki engulfs his body as he begins to power up. His power is much greater than before.

"Awesome. Big brother has a Zenkai boost. Just what we need." Tarble smiles.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Frieza growls. "After taking that he is still standing! He even looks fully healed! What is going on here?!"

Vegeta lunges forward. The dirt below him blows out like a shockwave from the impact of his launch. He soars like a rocket, landing a direct punch on Frieza's face. The foe nearly falls over.

"What?" Frieza blocks another attack but fails to avoid a kick. "How is he suddenly stronger than before?! He must've gotten stronger after recovering so quickly!" He and the prince spars heavily for a good moment until Vegeta is pushed back.

The Saiyan prince clenches a fist and blue energy engulfs it. He throws it forward delivering another blue blast which Frieza dodges but not entirely. It grazes his left leg, leaving the others who watch surprised.

"So he has gotten faster too. The way these Saiyans heal reminds me that I made the right decision on getting rid of the hot-headed apes." Frieza lands not too far from Vegeta and watches his every move. "Even so, his power doesn't compare to my own." He smirks and his smirk widen as he begins to laugh. "Oh this is such an entertaining thing I must say. Even though you have gotten stronger that doesn't mean you have the power to even come close to beating me!"

"Oh? Really? You must be bluffing!" Vegeta says. "What you say by far is nothing but a pile of lies to cover up your fear. Because... I have became a Super Saiyan! This is the end for you!" He powers up again and rockets towards the emperor.

"Hm. I'll inform you that I am not even using a quarter of my full strength. What you see now is nothing compared to how powerful I am in my ultimate form."

Vegeta suddenly stops. "What? Ultimate form?"

Frieza holds up three fingers. "I have a total of three transformations." His statement brings silence to everyone. "You see one of them now but the moment you see my other two you will be begging for death!"

"That can't be possible! No one I have ever came across has more than one transformation!" Vegeta glares at his little brother. "Tarble! Is he telling the truth?!"

"I… I'm not sure." Tarble mumbles. "But something tells me that he really is holding back. if he can transform more than once then… that means…"

"Are you saying he will easily kill us all?!" Vegeta snaps as he whips his head towards Frieza. "Don't let his words get into your head! He's lying to strike fear into you!"

"Believe what you want Vegeta. But… as soon as I do transform… you will regret those words."

Vegeta has enough of it. He soars towards the enemy once more and his attempted punch is thrown aside and he almost forgets how to breath receiving a punch on the stomach. He throws his elbow and it collides on Frieza's head. It doesn't seem to faze the foe since he shrugs it aside and elbows the prince back who clearly looked like he took a hard hit. He is kneed on several places many times until he is tossed aside. He skids across the field still on his feet. They dig on the dirt as he pushes himself forward and lands a good punch on Frieza. His short success is tossed away the second his hair is grabe and he is thrown on the ground. Frieza closes in and he fires another blast. Frieza side-steps and the attack just whizzes past him.

"They are evenly matched." Nappa states.

However, Tarble grit his teeth feeling suspense. "I wouldn't count on that."

"Go down already!" Vegeta sweeps his foot against Frieza's legs, knocking the foe down. Before he could carry on with a kick a tail slaps him on the face and he falls on the ground with a long red mark across his left cheek.

"Are you talking to me or yourself because… you are on the ground." Frieza kicks Vegeta on his chin and he is thrown back. "I'm starting to grow bored now."

Vegeta growls and leaps up. Both of his feet slam against Frieza's chest pushing him back. Vegeta lands on the ground and begins to release a series of blast. Each one is dodged easily. Frieza pops up behind him and punches his back. Vegeta stumbles forward and turns to face Frieza who stands there with crossed arms.

"Are you through playing games yet?" Frieza asks.

' _Gah! He thinks I'm fooling around! I will show him he's the fool!'_ Vegeta's thoughts gives him extra motivation as his ki flares more powerfully than before. The blue energy collects on both hands and he brings them together with the wrist touching. "Take this! FINAL CRUSH!" It comes out as a gigantic blast. It slams on Frieza but he knows it is being blocked. He puts more effort into his attack and the blast grows bigger. The whole area is lit up in a bright blue hue as thundering booming can be heard for miles. It stops so soon with an explosion. Frieza is down…

… or so he thinks.

The dust settles and Frieza stands unscaved. Everything around him in a 3 foot radius is a crater except the on spot Frieza stands on.

"I-Impossible!" Vegeta growls.

Frieza leans his head on one side as if he is cracking his neck. "So this is your best shot? How unfortunate." He rises a hand and ki collects on the palm of it. "Read for mine?"

Vegeta gets into a defensive stance. From the looks of things he won't last unwounded very long.

Suddenly, a apple hits and bounces of Frieza's head. "What the?" A second later two more apples bounce off his head. "Wh-who's doing that? It's starting to really get on my nerves! Show yourself or face oblivion!" He growls when one apple impales through one of his horns. It stays there like an apple-on-a-stick as the juices from the fruit drips on his face. The scene would be funny if the situation wasn't so tense.

"Hey! Lizard woman!" A voice calls from the distance. "You got a little something on your face! How about I clean it up for you?"

"What?" Vegeta looks around and sees no one. "Nobody's here… but the energy I am sensing belongs too… What an idiot! What is he doing?!"

"Are you mocking me?! You little pest!" Frieza snaps. He didn't expect a pink blast to slams directly on his face. However it was really weak and did no damage. In fact, it seems as if were done on purpose. "Who are you?!"

"Hey! I'm right behind you stupid!"

Everyone turns around and there stood Raditz on higher ground. He holds another apple and occasionally tosses it up and catches it.

"You!" Frieza growls. He never expected this particular saiyan to show up like _this_.

"Raditz?!" Nappa is just as surprised as everyone else. When did he show up? They didn't even sense him coming. "What is he doing?!"

"What happened to you? Did you grow or did you gain some weight?" Raditz shouts. "That's not good for a woman you know. You need to go on a diet! Apples are a good start!" He throws the one he has in hand and it smacks Frieza right on the face this time. "Hey! You're suppose to eat them! You're wasting my apples!"

Frieza looks like he is about to explode from anger. "You dare… to mock me?!"

"Wow, what happened to your voice? Sounds awfully deep. I'll be honest, it sounds a hell lot better than the one you had before. Your original voice sounds like you have a tumor in your throat!"

"WHAT?!"

"What's the matter? Did I offend you? If so, then come on you freak? Or are you not man enough?" Raditz sticks his tongue out while wiggling all his fingers like a teasing child. "Nnnn!"

"Wh-why you-!"

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Tarble shouts angrily. "He'll get himself killed!"

Nappa is surprised by this too. "Oh? Mr. Polite is using foul words now?"  
"No time for that!" Tarble replies quickly.

"C'mon! Come get me if you can Freezer! Can't catch a monkey? Huh? Huh?" He turns around and hits his butt a couple times. "Here! I'll give you a target!"

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE APE!" Frieza's ki bursts and he launches from the ground and towards the Saiyan.

"C'mon!" Raditz also launches from the ground flying away at full speed. He glances behind him and Frieza is catching up. "So now I have his attention. This stupid plan Kakarot came up with better work. It was embarrassing enough but at least it's working by far." He frowns. "He's going to pay for this! Looking like a fool is not what is to my liking and, playing as bait is definitely something I hate!" He makes a sharp turn but Frieza still is not too far. "If I live through this that is!"

Back on the field the Saiyans stare at the spot Raditz once stood in shock.

"What… was all that about?" Nappa wonders out loud. "That was highly unlike Raditz. He never acted like like."

Tarble nods finally getting the idea. "I realize why he did what he did." Tarble faces the others. "Right now he is acting as bait to trail Frieza far from here."

"What? Why would he do that?" Vegeta growls. "It's not like he can handle Frieza on his own!"

"It's only for a short period. He'll come back."

The voice behind them now is in it's usual cheerful tone. Kakarot walks up to him with his arms folded behind his head. He is humming a happy tone which, doesn't fit the tense situation. He realizes that he has the center of attention and he smiles. "You should had saw his face when I asked him to play bait. He looked as if he was going to kill me."

"I bet." Tarble sighs. "But why would you tell him to do that? What is the point?"

 **\- Raditz -**

The Saiyan soars through the skies as fast as he could. Eventually, Frieza will catch up and Raditz believes that if he is caught, his head will be displayed on the walls of the emperor's fireplace. He gets a small break as his eyes locate a cave down below. He changes course and dives down and into the cave in hopes to lose the powerful foe.

The cave is pitch black almost completely but he sees a tunnel of light. He heads for it and everything becomes clear. The first thing he sees is a pair of feet just hovering far from him. He forces himself to spot identifying them belonging to Frieza. ' _How did he get here so fast?!'_ He turns around and decided to head for another course. he finds another exit and Frieza is there too. After a few more tries he knows it won't be long until Frieza is done playing around.

"Stop hiding and come out, or do you wish to be blown out?!" Frieza gave no second. He fires a blast and the whole cave explodes into thousands of rocks. He spots Raditz shooting out the dust unscaved. "So you escaped. Interesting from the likes of you." He once against gains pursuit and Raditz tries to keep his distance. "Try and run all you want! If you didn't want to die so early then mocking me was not a wise choice!"

"Calling me a coward? I'm just trying not to get wounded so early!" Raditz makes a sharp U-turn back at the emperor and he gains a little more speed. He fires a small blast and as expected, Frieza simply dodges it but, he used that as a distraction. He flies past him and around. The pressure of the rotating air makes Frieza spins around like a top as he flies off again. "That should hold him off for a minute or less. A little time is better than no time at all! If I can just get back!"

A series a blast whizzes past him.

"Damn it! Can I have a break for once?!"

 **\- The warzone -**

"I had a feeling that you guys were having a little trouble. So, I told Raditz to drive Frieza way so that Tarble will have time to make his medicine. Raditz did explain that it really speed up my healing process. I was ambushed earlier and that didn't end well. Eh-heh-heh…"

"I never asked for your help!" Vegeta spits angrily. "I can take care of this myself!"

"All to your respect sir… and I'm not trying to sound disrespectful but… It's best if we all team up against this guy. He is no laughing matter and he can kill us all if we are not careful. When I was out I saw it… everyone died fighting him… including you sir."

Vegeta frowns. "Like if I will believe something like that!"

"You have to believe me! We all have a reason to fight that guy! Vegeta! He murdered our entire race!"

"And you murdered and entire race of Humans! How is that different?!"

Kakarot almost gasps. "You sound like you don't care about the Saiyans who died!"

"All I want is to kill that bastard so that _I_ will be the ruler of the universe!"

Kakarot freezes. Does Vegeta really mean that?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT!" Not far away soars Raditz towards the crew. He looks like he barely escaped the hell he got himself into. "Kakarot! Now it is a good time!"

"Right!" Kakarot reaches behind his back and slides out a red pole from behind. After spinning it like a propeller a few seconds watching Frieza fly in he grips on it with both hands and points one end at his target. "Power Pole… EXTEND!" The weapon glows for a split second and it suddenly grows in length, heading for the enemy like a runaway train.

"What is that?!" Frieza never expected this. His chest gets hit with one end of the weapon and he is forced back. Just as he frees himself from the shoving he looks to his left and the pole is coming down and strikes his backside like a bat. He flies across the skies like a baseball and crashes on the ground.

Kakarot smirks. "Awesome! I managed to hit him!"

As the pole shrinks back to normal size Vegeta points at it with confusion. "What… is that?"

"Oh this?" Kakarot holds it up to determine if his weapon is the subject. "It's my Power Pole."

"He said it was given to him when he was a small child. Why he still has it? It's a long story.." Raditz explains. "Long story short; It's the one item he received on Earth that he refuses to let go. He used it against me earlier and after that I tried to take it from him. His stubbornness is annoying but my guess is that is what keeps him alive."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Kakarot!" Raditz gives a warning to the slightly offended warrior. "No time for your complaining. Frieza will show up any second and we need to be ready for what he has in store for us!"

"I hear you." Kakarot sighs.

As if on cue, the ground powerfully shakes and bursts a portion from below. Frieza soars out and lands yards away from the Saiyans. He looks more annoyed than angry. "They are really starting to annoy me!" He glares at them but he suddenly pauses spotting the one who attacked him. His eyes go wide in disbelief. "I-Impossible! It's… I know I saw that face somewhere!" A image of the face of a particular Saiyan took place of the Saiyan who ambushed him.

A familiar voice rings inside his head " _FRIEZA! FRIEZA! COME OUT! YOU COWARD!"_

"It's… it's you! You're that Saiyan who tried to rebel against me before I destroyed that planet of yours!"

The others are confused by this. Tarble decides to ask a question to the Earthling Saiyan. "Kakarot… have you two met?"

"That's not possible. When planet Vegeta was destroyed, Kakarot was an infant." Nappa frowns. "So how does he… wait a minute, that's right!" He looks at Vegeta now. "Vegeta! He's referring to Bardock!"

"Bardock?" Vegeta glances at Kakarot and then back at Frieza. "I can see why. Kakarot looks very much like him. No shocker there."

"Kakarot?" Frieza repeats the name strangely. It sounds very familiar to him. "Kakarot… sounds like a Saiyan name. He has to be a Saiyan… but a strangle one in particular. He looks almost innocent." After some thought he gasps again. "Wait a minute! I remember now!"

 **-*Flashback*-**

It was ineffective, because a Saiyan warrior with wild hair sticking out from left to right flies out. He clearly knows what is about to happen. The look on his face makes it clear. He soars towards the ship with the angry shout of "FRIEZAAAA!" and elbows one alien who stood in his way. He ducks one alien who tries to stop him, kicks away another, and vaporizes another who attempted to attack him with a ki attack. Another pops up from his side but he kicks that one away as well. The aliens soar their way and they all grab hold of him forming a ball of bodies but the Saiyan makes his way through and they are blasted out the way. His eyes are locked on the emperor of the universe floating out the ship. "Frieza." His voice filled with hate. He stops his tracks and just hovers there, staring at Frieza as he fully comes out.

Many of the aliens watched the saiyan who dares to challenge Frieza. They talk all at once, making comments about what they are witnessing.

The Saiyan is well known on Planet Vegeta. A low-class warrior. However, he was different. He took on missions that even Saiyan elites wouldn't do. He completed each one, steadily growing stronger each day. Many believed that if he keeps this up, he might be as strong as those who are in the elite-class. His name is Bardock. Many know him to be a father as well. Questions has been asks on why he choose a Saiyan female who can barely fight well to be his wife. They know that he has two sons; Raditz, and the pitifully weakest Saiyan alive, Kakarot. He just came back from a mission that was suppose to kill him. It killed his crew but, he still lives, battered and covered with his own blood, barely escaping the slaughter. Now, he is foolish enough to challenge Frieza. This has to be the end of his line.

Despite the situation he is aware that he is in Bardock still chuckles with a dark grin. One thing that makes Saiyans so odd, no matter how strong their opponent is, they laugh at the face of danger and take a thrill in battle. This one however is still laughing and he knows that he might just die. "So it all comes to this?" He asks. "My fate? Planet Vegeta's? Kakarot's?!"

The green man stands next to Dodoria inside his lord's ship. He is confused. This fool is here thinking that he might just be able to slow down Frieza. He mentioned his weakest son's name. What fate does that infant has?

Frieza above simple rises his index finger. A very small orange ball of energy is created at his finger tip, about as small as a coin. It looks harmless.

Bardock chuckles even louder. "And yes… heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… yours too Frieza!" He creates a blue ball of energy of his own from the palm of his hand. His grin turns into a snarl as he brings back his hand then throws his ball of energy hard towards Frieza. "We settle this here! Riot javelin!" He calls out one of his attacks and watches the ball of energy fly.

Frieza's emotionless stare turns into the wicked evil smile. He starts laughing as the small ball of energy grows huge, about half the size of Planet Vegeta. Bardock's attack is consumed by the death ball. He is creating what is known as Supernova, his signature attack.

"What the?!" Bardock sees that his attack was destroyed. The Supernova continues to grow. The ball of energy is flicked, and it soars towards the Saiyan and the aliens who opposed him. Bardock sees his fate and yells loudly, knowing that there is no way to dodge it. He is one of the first to be hit with the attack. His armor falls apart as he suddenly mutters something that no one could pick up. Just as he was being torn to pieces he screams out his last word; "KAKAROOOOOOT!"

 **-*End of Flashback*-**

"That Saiyan was the very one who stood against me right before I ended Planet Vegeta! He convinced me that I made the right choice on doing that. Trying to play hero is so overrated. Trying to save his wife and his kind? Such acts are the reasons on why he was the first to die. He was becoming a pest anyway. Both of them were."

Both Kakarot and Raditz force themselves to not lunge at the tyrant for what he has said. It's almost impossible since they look like they are about to lose their control at any second.

"It makes sense now. This Saiyan Kakarot… he must be his other son. How interesting." Frieza crosses his arms looking well entertained. "This should be fun now. The two sons of the very two low-class Saiyans who stood against me foolishly stand before me as stiff as a rock. Kakarot really took his father's looks. It will be such a shame if he ends his life with the same fate but, that doesn't bother me. Bardock was a fool to even try to go against me."

"How dare you speak of our father that way!" Kakarot shouts.

"Are you offended? I did not know." Frieza shrugs. "But your mother did put on a interesting scene. She personally came to my ship. I was thinking she arrive to fix me my dinner but she was ranting at me for my plans at first. How I threw your kind out after years of service, same speeches that bore me." He narrows his eyes. "Though, the moment she witnessed your father die, she was frightened at first. Then…. she snapped."

Raditz's stance loosens a bit. His mother? Getting angry like that? It's unheard of.

 **-*Flashaback*-**

Planet Vegeta, the very planet that held the fearful warrior race; The Saiyans has finally been destroyed. Over the sounds of the thundering explosions is the wicked laugh of the very one who destroyed it; Lord Frieza. "AHAHA! Splendid! Looks at this! Dodoria! Zarbon! Just look at the fireworks! Aren't they wonderful! Beautiful! Ahahahahahaaa!" He was enjoying himself so much that he forgot about the other Saiyan known as Gine left present in the other room.

She was not enjoying her stay. Her plan was to snag a pod from the Tyrant's ship to make a get-away to the planet her youngest son was sent. Bardock gave her his warnings and she practically decided to make her own escape, only to witness her husband vaporized in the death ball that the very alien she served for many years created and destroyed her world with. She is unable to maintain her emotions. They spill out as a whimper and then a shrill cry of despair

"Ho? Looks like I forgot someone." Frieza turned around and his evil smirk widened when he saw the female Saiyan's face go pale. He approaches her teasingly, chuckling as she slowly backs away from him in pure fear. "It's a bit sad for you. To see your world in ruin, and your husband die trying to stop me. You? You are trying something. You can't fool me. Coming to my ship to prepare me dinner is believable but I had a feeling you were eavesdropping and planning an escape. I decided to let you in. I knew it would be entertaining to see your horrified face before I kill you."

"Y-you…" Gine found some of her words. She knew that her husband died. Not only did she saw it happen, she _felt_ it. It was as if something inside of her was ripped right from her body. There was nothing she could so and, her only chance to escape was then thrown out the window. "...Why? Why did you do this? We… have done nothing…"

"Exactly. It's not that you did nothing. It's the fact that you are becoming something." Dodoria smirked. "You Saiyans were becoming stronger. Too strong in fact, which is why Frieza here decided to get rid of you monkeys."

"That includes you too." Zarbon added. "You must be aware. Yes?"

Gine's back pressed against the wall. She couldn't back away any further but still her fingers stretched to grasp on something that could help her escape from the situation she was currently in.

"Looks like your out of options." Frieza glanced at Zarbon. "Zarbon?"

"Yes, sir." Zarbon walked up to the Saiyan and his hands clamped around her neck. He slowly lifted her up from the ground and his other hand collected energy. "You were all fools to believe that Frieza would let you live for long. He was simply using you and, now that he has what he needs, he would be needing your kind anymore."

"Now if only we can track down the other Saiyans, they won't be a problem for us in the future. Though, perhaps Vegeta can be spared. I can care less about the others." Frieza hummed pleasantly. He begins to walk away as his tail swooshed behind him. "Kill her."

Immediately her back was slammed harshly against the wall. It knocked the wind out of her as she yelped a cry. She sees the gathered energy on the free hand of the alien man. Her eyes shut tightly as she braced herself for the worst.

"Well then… shall we?"

Gine's teeth grit. The energy was close to her face. She was able to tell from how much heat it radiated. Her greatest fear was taking place or had already happened before that. She needed to know. "My sons… you… you plan to kill them both?"

"Common sense should tell you that." Dodoria replied. "Now let's get on with it before Frieza becomes impatient. We have monkies to hunt down remember?"

"Alright. That will be enough." Zarbon pushed the energy closer to her face. "Any last words?"

"You… sick... bastard."

"Uh-wha?" Dodoria didn't expect to hear that coming from her. "Did she just call you a-"

A boot kicked up and smacked Zarbon right under his chin. His head was forced back and he lost some of his grip on the Saiyan. She was freed and he snatched her arm and got punched on the face.

"Let me go! I would rather kill myself than to die by any of your hands!" Gine flailed her body around, kicking and punching in random direction to get away from the one who tried to kill her but it was all a failure. Out of options her left hand created a ball of energy and she threw it at Zarbon. It only scalds his face and did nothing more. It was however, enough to make him yell and cover his face which allowed her to go free once more and make a run for it.

She didn't know why, but she found herself not running away but running _at_ Frieza. With a lunge her arms clamp around his throat. "I won't! I won't let you kill my sons! They do not deserve this! They're children! How could you?!"

Dodoria and Zarbon stop their pursuit, unable to believe what this Saiyan had dared to do.

Frieza simply flicks his arm and she was thrown off of him. He points his index finger at her and fires a small dot like light at her. It plants against her chest and she was lifted from the ground and floated in the air. "For someone who can't fight, you did rather well. Once again, this convinced me that I made the right choice of discarding your kind… and you. So enjoy the fireworks... and tell your husband all about it when you see him again."

Gine takes a deep intake of breathe as her eyes widened more than before.

Frieza opened up his hand. "Boom."

The Saiyan explodes in smoke. Pieces of her armor flew in many directions. Zarbon nearly freaked out as her tail landed at his feet.

Frieza begins to head off. "When I come back, I expect this mess to be cleaned Zarbon. Dodoria, I need you to locate Raditz and that general. We won't be needing them."

"Y-yes sir." The two nodded in sync.

 **-*End of Flashback*-**

"Her actions only resulted to her death as well. She too died in fireworks but not in a way you think." Frieza explains with a dark grin. "Let's just say she went out with a bang."

"Grrrr! THAT'S IT!" Kakarot's ki flares angrily startling those close to him. "You're not just a monster! You're a demon! You killed our kind knowing how powerful we can get. You… you killed my father! My mother! I didn't even get to know them… you… you will pay! I will make you pay for every Saiyan that was killed in your name Frieza! I… will defeat you!"

Raditz takes a hard step forward. "You mean _we_ will _kill_ him! I say it's time that he will know the horror! I WILL NOT STAND DOWN TO THIS! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL DIE IN AGONY!"

"Oops. Did I anger you?" Frieza chuckles as the two brothers spring forward.

Suddenly, a bright white light shoots past everyone and stops between rixa and the Saiyan brothers. As it dies down there stands the familiar figure with the flowing white cape and turban hat. He turns his head half-way to the Saiyans with his usual frown. "Did I miss something?"

"What?!" Kakarot almost forgot how to speak seeing this guy between him and Frieza. "How did you…" He growls. "You shouldn't even be here Piccolo! How did you manage to find your way here?"

"I have no time to explain. If I did I wouldn't even try to waste the time with you, as small as your brain is. Let's just say it's my intuition. After all, this planet is my home word." The Namekian turns his focus on Frieza now. "So this is the guy you kept blabbering about? He looks uglier than I imagined. Not a Saiyan, that's for sure. After I'm through with him, you're next Goku."

"Keep dreaming. That won't happen. You know that don't you." Kakarot frowns. "And stop calling me that! My name is Kakarot!"

"Whatever. I just need this guy to be out of my way since he too is in the way of my plans that I can't carry out since someone killed the Earthlings."

"You can't take him on yourself! Out of our way fool! This is suppose to be our fight! You stay out of this!" Raditz shouts.

"I may not be a Saiyan like you but, he did killed my kind as well, must remind you. I saw them dead myself on the way here. I have a feeling that you were also involved… and surprisingly Goku."

"Kakarot!" Kakarot snaps.

Frieza growls. This is really starting to annoy him beyond limits. "Fine then. Since all of you are in my way, I will kill you all!" Frieza's ki flares as he screams out his anger.

Kakarot does not like the feeling he is getting. "Looks like the only way to kill him is for us to work together."

"What are you saying?!" Piccolo and Vegeta shout in sync.

The Saiyan's eyes narrow. "We have no choice. Temporary truce, and we kill him."

 **A/N:** **Finally finnish! Whew! 19 pages! Almost 20! Haven't done that in a while! Hope you guys are happy about the longer chapter.**

 **Next chapter: We get into the fight and things go downhill… what will happen?**

 **Question time!**

 **Q: Is Goku gonna stay Kakarot or will he revert or did you do this to replicate the body switch Zenkai.**

 **A: Huh? What do you mean exactly?**

 **Q: so tarble is the new gohan well while gohan is doing who knows what in space. still bummed you decided not to have nappa as a ss possibility losing his charge would certainly fit but yeah. since bulma got off namek i wonder what shes doing. hell whats the demon king piccolo doing without gohan he would be rather evil this time round**

 **A: Well, I wouldn't say that Tarble is the new Gohan. Gohan… or Karot… is still himself with the potential part. Tarble may be gentle but he is still a Saiyan, so of course if angered enough he can sure give someone a beating. I can't explain it any better.**

 **Q: Great chapter and i want Raditz to je a ssj!**

 **A: Cast your vote on my profile! :)**

 **Q: really great sequel now that I have a chance to see it in action. Loving it all so far with Raditz and Goku/Kakarot becoming so powerful.**

 **When it comes to the ssj thought I would like it to be Goku/Kakarot still as him and frieza are pure rival/enemies and I would like to see the reaction of vegeta, nappa, tarble and even Raditz seeing as he was judged as a weak saiyan as a baby which would weigh more on this feet. Raditz be close behind him for becoming one too.**

 **If this happens then that is me sorted but I am happy either way you go for this story as you haven't disappointed so far. Keep up the good work**

 **A: Good to know that you are enjoying this. As for the SSj, we'll see. ;)**

 **Q: Hey, hey, really entertaining chapter here and I it has really just hit the galactic fan! Lol. What I loved about this one starting off is all the memories that Raditz, shared. The ones he had from childhood of Kakarot, all the way up to the time that when he met him and started training with him. What I loved what you did with it is once again, you really see that Raditz, really cares about his brother deep down, and he feels guilty right now. What you did with that guilt and anger was really cool, you made Raditz, learn the Kamehameha Wave all through memory of watching Kakarot, and with that through the times he had with his brother up to the point. It also really hurt to see Kakarot, in that much pain and all bandaged up. It makes me even feel more bad for Raditz, even though he feels responsible for what happened to his brother, even though it wasn't his fault. I can only hope that Kakarot, doesn't forget everything or go through a split personality by the time he awakes. Also, with Tarble, going to go tell Vegeta, and Nappa, the news about Kakarot, it shocked me to see when Frieza, showed up. It was shocking as well how Guru, just died and the Dragon Balls, became worthless. I knew that would've been the catalyst for Frieza; so right on cue we get Frieza's first transformation and Vegeta, being gored with the horns. I loved how after Vegeta, was thrown in the lake, Tarble, wanted nothing more than to save Vegeta, from drowning; but when Frieza, got in the way Tarble, just let loose. He tried reasoning with Frieza, which was a nice touch for Tarble, but as we all knew Frieza, was not going to budge which then caused Tarble, to snap. The fury was great, the anger and tension exciting, and you even making Tarble, his own variation of the Galick, was so cool! GO GO GALICK BURST! Lol! It was just awesome how the younger prince brought all that out in anger that he even can't remember what he did. So, after all that you have Vegeta, get saved at the last minute which was nice and they are all ready to continue, but as always in classic fashion there is Frieza, ready to go! With as you said earlier, if this were an anime series: Only nineteen more episodes to go! Can't wait for the next exciting chapter. To your question on who should be the first Super Saiyan? That is hard for me because both Kakarot, and Raditz, right now in your story both have a ligitemate claim to it, with all they've gone through. There is Kakarot, wanting to keep everyone he cares about alive and to prove himself to the other Saiyans, plus the vengeance for his son's kidnapping and his father's murder. Raditz, is the same to as well, with the family to a T; but he also wants to not be the weakling and help others, plus he wants to get stronger and not be left behind. Finally after losing all he knew on numerous occasions that has to hurt. So, it is a tough one. I am leaning a little towards Raditz, because of what you have him suffering with right now, could lead him to it. But, I wouldn't be shocked if Kakarot, also gives out a helping hand, because both brothers bear the same scar for bring Frieza, down. So, cannot wait!**

 **A: Haha! Loved how you got the joke. The fight with frieza may be long, but not too long hopefully. As you can see I am driving away from cannon so things will be similar and different in this fight! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 9!**


	9. The situation turns bleak! Consequence!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I see that many of you have been enjoying this by far but some of you still have your concerns. I'm well aware of them. I will try to do the best with this chapter.**

 **Now, I would love it if anyone is willing to do fan-art based from this! If you wish to do so then you are free to do it! Just inform me so that I can see! :)**

 **If you haven't noticed, the poll "Which son of Bardock should be the one to become a Super Saiyan/Sayajin on Namek?" Has been taken down and closed. So, now more voting! Sorry!**

 **HOWEVER! A new poll has been set up. "Who is your favorite Saiyan character in "Of the Earthling Saiyan" series? In both books: "The wrath" and "The retaliation"?"**

 **Yeah, the title is long. So? I added a bit of detail too, forgive me if the ages are off but the writers never give you accurate information so I had to think to make the best age choice for Raditz, Tarble, and Nappa. Wiki's help sometimes. If you are wondering about Nappa's age, the wiki said he was around his 50's sooo…. It makes since since he was an adult when Vegeta was a kid.**

 **By the way, I think I made two references. One should be easy to spot, the other one is almost too hard but if you figure it out then you've made my day!**

 **Quick shout outs!**

 **To: Hugodrax! He or She is always pointing out every good thing about every chapter. The reviews make me smile. It keeps me motivated to keep going. Seriously, this person reviews every chapter and I love that! You guys know I love reviews. I can't help it. :) So if you are here i know you will review, feel free!**

 **To: Simgr101! He or She always points out the good things I do but mostly recommendations or a few mistakes I have made that I try to fix. The opinions I hear makes me more motivated to keep moving and sometimes parks a few ideas. So if you are here reading this feel free to tell me how this went. You help make me a better writer! I had a little trouble with this chapter.**

 **If you really want to see how I improved over the years, look at my fanfics published here around 2013. I looked at them the other day and was laughing at the poor detail.**

 **They got shout outs because I recognize them the most when it comes to the reviews. Plus, I see their reviews on other people's works. I'm not saying I don't like the rest of you! I enjoy your reviews! If you are a guest reviewer then please do put a name down so that I will recognize you as well! I will make shout outs every now and then! :)**

 **Anyway...**

 **A warrior may fall, the rage may rise, the tyrant will continue to strive unless he is stopped!**

 **Let it continue!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, BDZKAI, OR DBS! Does it look like I do? Dragon Ball's been around before I was even born!**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

 **-Espeon804**

 **\- Chapter 9: The situation turns bleak! Unexpected dreadful consequence! -**

 _Last time on; "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan";_

" _Her actions only resulted to her death as well. She too died in fireworks but not in a way you think." Frieza explains with a dark grin. "Let's just say she went out with a bang."_

" _Grrrr! THAT'S IT!" Kakarot's ki flares angrily startling those close to him. "You're not just a monster! You're a demon! You killed our kind knowing how powerful we can get. You… you killed my father! My mother! I didn't even get to know them… you… you will pay! I will make you pay for every Saiyan that was killed in your name Frieza! I… will defeat you!"_

 _Raditz takes a hard step forward. "You mean we will kill him! I say it's time that he will know the horror! I WILL NOT STAND DOWN TO THIS! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL DIE IN AGONY!"_

" _Oops. Did I anger you?" Frieza chuckles as the two brothers spring forward._

 _Suddenly, a bright white light shoots past everyone and stops between rixa and the Saiyan brothers. As it dies down there stands the familiar figure with the flowing white cape and turban hat. He turns his head half-way to the Saiyans with his usual frown. "Did I miss something?"_

" _What?!" Kakarot almost forgot how to speak seeing this guy between him and Frieza. "How did you…" He growls. "You shouldn't even be here Piccolo! How did you manage to find your way here?"_

" _I have no time to explain. If I did I wouldn't even try to waste the time with you, as small as your brain is. Let's just say it's my intuition. After all, this planet is my home word." The Namekian turns his focus on Frieza now. "So this is the guy you kept blabbering about? He looks uglier than I imagined. Not a Saiyan, that's for sure. After I'm through with him, you're next Goku."_

" _Keep dreaming. That won't happen. You know that don't you." Kakarot frowns. "And stop calling me that! My name is Kakarot!"_

" _Whatever. I just need this guy to be out of my way since he too is in the way of my plans that I can't carry out since someone killed the Earthlings."_

" _You can't take him on yourself! Out of our way fool! This is suppose to be our fight! You stay out of this!" Raditz shouts._

" _I may not be a Saiyan like you but, he did killed my kind as well, must remind you. I saw them dead myself on the way here. I have a feeling that you were also involved… and surprisingly Goku."_

" _Kakarot!" Kakarot snaps._

 _Frieza growls. This is really starting to annoy him beyond limits. "Fine then. Since all of you are in my way, I will kill you all!" Frieza's ki flares as he screams out his anger._

 _Kakarot does not like the feeling he is getting. "Looks like the only way to kill him is for us to work together."_

" _What are you saying?!" Piccolo and Vegeta shout in sync._

 _The Saiyan's eyes narrow. "We have no choice. Temporary truce, and we kill him."_

 **\- Now -**

For a while nobody moved. It is dead silence. Each fighter watches or stares, waiting for who will make the first move this time. It's unknown if the Namekian warrior would keep his word to be the alley of the Saiyans until this is over but, until then, this is their best shot on defeating the monster who wiped out their race with a flick of a finger… literally. Just as things got very tense the second Piccolo takes a step, the youngest Saiyan in the battlefield waves a hand to get the attention he pleads.

"Just one second. I want to know something before things get serious." His tone has no trace of immaturity or goofiness. The serious tone he speaks in is rarely heard, so it is clear that what he is about to say or ask is a serious manner. He turns to his brother. "Raditz, you know what I am talking about." He looks back at Frieza. "And you should know too."

The frost demon doesn't seem irritated by this small delay. "And if I don't?"

"Oh, you know all right."

Almost well predicted, Piccolo is the one irritated by this. He was willing to fight and waiting is not what he was looking to. "We don't have all day Goku. This is a fight, not a questionnaire."

The Saiyan glances at the Namekian, giving him a rude look before turning his attention back to the emperor. "Don't act like you don't know. Tell me. Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Piccolo doesn't have the slightest clue. He decides to at least listen in while he still has a hold of patience.

Frieza hums a pleased tone. The nameless topic that the Saiyan brought up must have rung a bell. "Oh? You mean that sniveling Earth-brat monkey child?"

The mentioning of the lost small fighter gets the others' full attention while it also angers the Earth-raised Saiyan. "Don't call him that! The one you call a "brat" is my _son_!"

The tyrant's eyes perk up. "Oh? So he's _your_ son. That makes more sense now. I knew that he was a Saiyan but from the looks of it one of his parents had to be some other species considering on how his hair looked and all, topping that with his personality. He's so timid, unlike usual Saiyan children who are rather stubborn and rude." His arms cross over his chest as his long thick tail beats on the ground behind him. "A half-Saiyan child, such a rare encounter. I was thinking he could be Vegeta's but resemblance told me not. So I believed it had to be Raditz since they share a lot of looks but meeting you and knowing that you two are brothers, it makes perfect sense that he is your son. He looks more like you than Raditz anyway. Besides, the Saiyan would never even think of such things since he's always fighting."

"What?" Raditz didn't feel good about that comment.

Kakarot finds himself losing his patience. "Enough with the story. I want to know where he is! Where have you hidden him?! Tell me!"

"I didn't hide him anywhere. I gave strict Zarbon orders to send him off with someone I can trust. I'll tell you that much." He chuckles slightly. "Before that the kid was so angry with me threatening to kill your comrades he blindly attacked me. For someone so young his power is fascinating, so why not make him useful?" He smirks as Kakarot narrows his angry eyes. "Such a familiar scenario. Once again a Saiyan child was forced to be taken from the parent to be a use for me. I told your son the same thing i told that child years ago; If he comes with me his father lives."

Vegeta huffs.

"It was like taking candy from a baby. He fell for it so easily. Too bad I killed his father anyway even though it didn't bother me. I'm afraid that you Kakarot will fall in that same path. How unfortunate for the both of you. You won't be able to say goodbye to your only son."

"Why you!" Kakarot prepares to lunge forward but a hand grips on his shoulder just as he takes a step. Turning around his brother stands behind him shaking his head as if he is telling him ' _No, don't attack. Not yet.'_ But looking into his eyes Kakarot realizes what he really means is ' _Don't let his words get to you. It's the one mistake that will cause your life.'_

Kakarot relaxes easily. It's the one thing that makes him so different from the Saiyans. "So I take it that you won't give him back. You say that you will use him but, knowing how you treated us, once you find no use of him, you will kill him, won't you?" He is asking for more detail into this story.

"You know me pretty good Saiyan." Is what the tyrant replies as a yes.

"You are a monster." Kakarot says coldly. "You do this to children who deserve nothing of it. That poor child you mentioned within the past, you killed him right?"

"And once again your are so clueless Kakarot." Frieza says. "I had him for a very long time. He grew up into a warrior that was good use of me just as your son will." He sticks a thumb on Kakarot's right. "See there? Why is it that Vegeta is so bothered by this topic?"

Kakarot looks a bit behind him. Vegeta has a well noticeable frown on his face and he doesn't appreciate the eye contact he is having at the moment. He turns away somewhat as a silent warning to not look much longer. "What about him?" After some thought his mind recalls what he was informed what feels like a month ago;

 **-*Flashback*-**

"Vegeta! Wait! I know about something that you would really want to hear! I-I know about the truth on what happened to Planet Vegeta!"

This was enough to have Vegeta loosen his grip a bit."What did you say? Planet Vegeta? What do you know about it?! Start talking!"

"I will! I will! But first you have to let me go!"

Vegeta growled but does so, and the pink warrior backed off while rubbing his arms. He couldn't believe how strong this Saiyan had became. "So what? I guess that it's a guarantee that you will kill me as soon as I tell you huh?"

"I guarantee that I will kill you right now if you don't start talking!" Vegeta was really losing his patience.

"Alright." Dodoria backed away a bit. "When Planet Vegeta was destroyed, the fact itself is true, but the cause of it being a meteor is not." He saw that he had all the Saiyan's attention so he continued. "Frieza knew that one Saiyan could never get in his way but a whole army of them could be a problem. You see… Frieza started to realize that more Saiyan babies are being born with highly developed combat skills… such as yourself Vegeta. It was a problem, because he knew that your kind wouldn't stay loyal to him forever, so he was left with two choices; See what happens when a group of Saiyan baby warriors grow up to a powerful army or wipe out the only race who could powerfully oppose him. It was a tough call but I think he made a good choice in the end. So, he decided to kill them all. To make sure it was done right, he did it himself, destroying Planet Vegeta and every stinkin' monkey on it! And you thought it was a coincidence that you were sent off to another planet while yours was destroyed! He kept you alive knowing that a Saiyan prince would make a great addition to his team." The alien turned his attention to Kakarot. "As for you Kakarot, your father is one of the reasons why Frieza fully decided to destroy the planet. He came to face Frieza in combat himself in attempt to stop his plans and save Vegeta… only for him to be consumed by the same attack that destroyed your homeworld." He chuckled at the Saiyans expressions. "So there it is. All of you are a part of our private joke. How about you take the moment to sink that in while I inform Frieza that you are here?"

 **-*End of Flashback-**

"You're heartless!" Kakarot almost snaps. "You used him! You used him right after you killed the Saiyans! Then you _lied_ to him so that he would stay loyal to you!"

"But I will give credit to the general." Frieza's eyes are now on Nappa. "Thanks to him Vegeta grew up still being resistant so some of my orders. He would still be so loyal if it wasn't for that Saiyan. I should have killed him but, I had other thoughts so why not let them both live?" Now he looks at Raditz. "As for the eldest son of Bardock, he was just lucky to have been pulled with Vegeta. He wasn't even a mere threat so I let him live." Then he looks back at Kakarot. "You had the most luck. I never knew you were sent off to Earth. So you got to live."

"I had a feeling you were hiding something from us." Nappa says. "So I made sure that Vegeta wouldn't turn out as corrupted as you."

"That's right. Now if none of this was discovered then your comrades and yourself will be making good use for me as of now. Perfect opportunities wasted, but you can't win them all." Frieza says a-matter-of-factly. "Raditz and Vegeta were easy but Nappa was the most resistant. I was thinking about killing him but I had to think how that would fare with Vegeta since the general just so happened to end up raising him."

"Spare me this memory lane of yours." Vegeta growls. "Does it looks like we want to hear your stories?"

"What's the matter Vegeta? You look like you just don't want to remember your past."

"I don't want to remember how stupid I was to believe your pile of lies you threw at me. Though, I was somewhat skeptical that you were somehow behind the destruction of our race when I was informed in the past. Looks like I was not as stupid as you thought."

"To put it in short, all of you are fools to think that a mere meteorite was the cause of your planet's destruction."

"Your statement is invalid." Raditz announces.

"And why is that so?" Frieza challenges.

"Kakarot was the only one who knew the whole truth. Father told him so. He had dreams, but I didn't believe him. He's an idiot but he's not stupid."

"That doesn't make any sense" Kakarot says.

"You lack in common sense but not logic."

"Oh! Wait, hey!"

Frieza looks at the second-youngest Saiyan. "Is that so?"

"Alright, I've had enough of your squabbling. It's time that we get on with this." Piccolo cracks his knuckles, and gets into his defensive stance. "I'm tired of waiting. Enough talk."

"If that is what you want… fine." Frieza says.

Not a second even passes and Piccolo allows his power to be released as he powers up. The intense shock made the ground from a few deep cracks under his feet and loose grass to be stripped right out the ground. This sudden power is unfelt from him before. It made Kakarot think twice about doubting that Piccolo wouldn't stand a chance if he were to fight him. They both will wound each other greatly until one of them dies.

"Wh-who is this guy?" Tarble wonders with a gaping mouth. "He came out of nowhere and … he looks so powerful…" He looks at Kakarot for answers. "You met him before? he seems to know you."

The serious look on the Earth-raised Saiyan's face never leaves. "Known him for a very long time. He was the toughest opponent I've ever fought when I was kid and a teenager. You shouldn't underestimate him since I nearly died fighting him twice. He intends to kill me." His tail twitches and yanks up suddenly as he recalls the near-death situations he had with him. "After this and the Dragon Balls are used, I intend to kill him first."

"Dragon Balls?" Tarble repeats with a tilted head. "Um… excuse me but… the Dragon Balls are useless remember?"

"Namekian Dragon Balls are. The ones back on Earth, no." He turns to the youngest Saiyan halfway. "Kami made them back on Earth a long time ago. They are much smaller, like a ball meant to toss around. They can only grant one wish but the search is worth it. Better than no wish."

As Kakarot turns back to watch the fast approaching fight, the young prince asks another question. "By the way, who is this "Goku" this Namekian keeps talking about? Does he not know your name, or has he mistaken you as someone else?"

Kakarot clenches a fist which almost startles the young prince.

"It's best if you don't mention that name." Raditz warns the prince quickly. "He hates it very much. I would too if I was given an Earthling name and never addressed by my birth name."

"Hmph." Kakarot crosses his arms almost childishly. "The name "Goku" sounds like "Go Poo"."

Raditz sighs with a hand on his face. "Enough with the childish grudge Kakarot. I thought you abandoned such immature behavior a long time ago."

"You make it sound like I'm the only immature one around here." Kakarot frowns.

"True fact! What are you trying to say?" Raditz frowns back. Looking at his brother's frown turn into a slight teasing smile gives him the answer. "Oh? So _I'm_ the immature one! You know what?! I should punch that mouth of yours for saying such things!"

"Yeah, sure. Says the guy who screams everytime he sees a spider. I thought my needle fear was bad enough. You're worse." The Saiyan says this loud enough for the others to hear. He did this intentionally knowing how much it would get to his brother.

Raditz glances at Tarble who stares at him strangely, then at Vegeta who chuckles not too far away. His face turns red from embarrassment and anger as he shouts at his snickering brother; "Sh-Shut up!"

They all looks back into the battlefield. Piccolo and Frieza look at each other as if it is an evaluation. The emperor laughs and speaks. "So another Namekian arrives to challenge me. No difference because, soon you will be begging for mercy like the rest."

All this does is irritate the warrior. "Shut the hell up."

"What?!" Such a rude phrase was never thrown at him!

Piccolo launches forward and throws a punch which is blocked with an elbow. The force shakes the space in a shockwave, shuddering the air around them. He attempts this again and it is blocked with a knee this time. Then it grows into a heavy spar. The sounds of bones striking each other cracks through the air.

"Amazing!" Kakarot says. "Piccolo might just hold his own against this guy."

"I don't understand." Nappa says, not so pleased with this. "How did he get so strong within a year? When we faced him back on Earth, he didn't stand much of a chance against us."

Kakarot rubs his nose with a finger. "He probably did a lot of training before coming here, though his power doesn't feel like him completely. It's a little strange." He chuckles. "Still, he will have to do better than this if he wants to live to fight me."

The sounds of a powerful explosion breaks the three out of their conversation. Piccolo missed a blast aimed at Frieza who now hovers over his head. The Namekian shoots into the sky after him and with a arm thrust he lands a successful punch on the lord right on the face.

"Guh! WHAT?!" Kakarot's eyes goes wide as he takes a clumsy step forward.

"He did not just did that!" Raditz says just as shocked.

"Maybe I should shut my mouth now." Kakarot mutters.

Frieza grabs hold of the Namekian's face and shoves him against the side of a cliff. He watches Piccolo struggle there for a few seconds before his right hand glows with pink energy and he throws it right at him. Both arms are thrown forward repeatedly as countless ki attacks slams and batter against the rock, making dirt and smoke rise.

"Well, he's dead." Raditz says in a "oh well" tone.

"Don't be so doubtful. Piccolo isn't that easily defeated." Kakarot points out. "Trust me, I fought him enough to know that. He's still alive."

Frieza seems to know this too. "Come out already will you? I know that you're still alive."

The stacks rocks fly off as Piccolo flied out from under them. He apears unscaved.

"Interesting. You still somehow manages to wiggle your way out of that even though I blasted you in point-blank range. You are full of surprises aren't you?"

"Yeah, believe it." Piccolo smirks. "Now, allow me to show you a glimpse of my true power." He crouches in mid air as his power steadily… no actually growing rapidly. His whole body begins to glow in a white hue, almost blinding. This catches everyone off-guard for a second, even Frieza who wasn't expecting this.

"Whoa! Just how powerful is he now?!" Kakarot slams a hand on his forehead. "Man! It's going to be one hell of a fight between us if I let my guard down! At least now we have him in our side!"

Piccolo flies forward once more and the heavy spar resumes. Shockwaves can be seen scattering across the sky every few seconds followed by a thundering sound of clashing. It ends with Frieza gripping a hand around the warrior's throat and slamming his tail against him. They both plunge underwater and they don't resurface for quite some time, though everyone knows that they are fighting underwater. Finally, Frieza resurfaces but Piccolo is still under.

Nappa seems to be itching to get into the fight himself. He looks at Vegeta hesitantly. "C'mon Vegeta! Lemme at him!"

"Give the Namekian some time. If he is unable to manage long enough then you may do what you wish but, try not to be so reckless." Vegeta simply replies. "In other words; wait your turn."

"Wait my turn?!" Napp repeats this a bit upset about this. "This is no game! We have to strike him now while there's a chance!"

Vegeta glares at the general and that was enough to shut him up.

Kakarot's eyes never leaves the water. His expression is almost unreadable at this point. "He's not done yet. Frieza held back on purpose."

"Huh?" Tarble looks down as well. "You can't be serious."

Frieza fires a huge blast at the water. As the water is forced to fly up and rain back down, Piccolo hovers above with crossed arms. He flies after him immediately and lands a hard and direct punch right on the Namekian's face. He lands another and Piccolo retaliates by landing his own. The spar goes on a while longer until Frieza takes a bullet of hits and is forced to resort to distancing himself to catch a breath. He gets angry. With a hand over his head pink energy gathers and grows... and grows…. and grows until it is five times the size of his head. He throws it down at the warrior.

"Oh man! That's a lot of power!" Kakarot points out.

"Then what is that idiot standing there for?!" Nappa shouts.

It's true. Piccolo just watches the attack coming closer to him. It is unpredictable on what he is thinking until he turns his body over halfway, ready to swat the blast away. He screams and his arm slams against the powerful blast. After a few seconds the attack is deflected and shoots off to a random direction, slamming on the ground. The power is so intense even the air is vibrating, making some of the Saiyans nervous.

Still, more comes. Piccolo aims the palm of his hand towards the tyrant and fires a powerful yellow blast himself. Friea had no time to react since it came so fast. It slams on the foe and explodes.

"No… way…" Kakarot breathes out.

"We have a chance. A really good chance." Tarble says with a lot of hope in his voice. "He has to be dead!"

The smoke clears and Frieza floats there with a very angry look on his face.

"He's not dead." Kakarot points out.

"Okay, Captain Obvious." Raditz growls.

"Why… YOU!" Frieza shoots at the Namek faster than anyone could think. A right hook is enough to send Piccolo flying back. Another shoves him towards the tyrant who slams his foot on his back and now Piccolo crashes on the ground. Frieza dives towards him with a ready fist to finish him off but in the nick of time, Piccolo pushes himself out the way and is back on his feet as Frieza lands.

For a while they stand. The moment is gone as Piccolo first throws off his cape, then his turban. They both fall on the ground like heavy weights.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Kakarot hits his forehead feeling like an idiot at the moment.

"What? What did you forget?" Nappa looks at him along with the other Saiyans.

"Piccolo was wearing his weighted clothing this whole time! That stuff weighs a ton too!" Kakarot laughs. "He was holding back just like Frieza was!"

"So that clothing was weighing him down! I get it!" Tarble says cheerfully. "The tables will turn for sure!"

Piccolo cracks his neck, followed by his nuckles. He smirks at Frieza. "So I guess that we've both been holding back."

"What?" Frieza didn't quite catch that.

Piccolo begins to power up once more. This time, his body is engulfed with rising orange aura that waves almost in a way like water. "THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He lunges forward and a kick shoves frieza into the skies. His second attack misses as Frieza dodges. After a few more attempts with some landed hits he grabs Frieza in a bear-hug like style as they both dive down. "Do you really think I can be beaten that easily?" He chuckles as frieza simply grows at his words, and they both plunge underwater, rather crashing. Piccolo resurfaces first. "Now to finish you off." He fries multiple blast that rain down and batter underwater.

Everyone stares at the waters and their mouth go open as Frieza floats out with only a few scratches.

"This guy… how much can he take?" Tarble gulps.

"I must admit to you; you're power is the greatest I've seen compared to the other Namekians I've came across. Though, you have only seen a fraction of my power. You are oblivious to the fact that I have already transformed before you got here… and if that isn't enough, I have two more to display before all of you die."

"You're bluffing." Piccolo frowns.

"Alright. Don't believe me? You'll regret those words." Frieza bends down as red aura reveals itself and travels up and down his body. The earth begins to shake once again as his power starts to climb once more.

"No… this is… impossible…" Raditz stares at the scene, fully sensing the power that completely outclasses his own. "There's no limits with this monster… no limits…."

A pair of long white spikes sprout from his back as it become more hunched. his black horns become covered with a white shell that grows out. His head grows long as his face forms a snout. His shoulder plates rise and stick out to the sides. he becomes slightly more muscular and his transformation is complete. He laughs in a deeper voice seeing Piccolo's shocked expression.

"Damn. He looks hideous!" Kakarot exclaims with disgust.

"So, are you lost of hope now Big Green? Or are you still a thick-headed fool?" Frieza jumps at him and kicks him down in a split second. Everyone couldn't believe what just occurred.

Piccolo recovers and he attacks. Each punch is easily dodged. In fact, Frieza is taunting him by just doing that. The punching becomes faster and still Piccolo lands not a single hit. it ends with frieza chopping him and Piccolo distances himself.

Frieza point a finger at him. "How about we have a little fun hm?" He fires a little blast at him like a bullet and it strikes Piccolo's knee, burning of the clothing at the spot. Frieza does this again and it strikes Piccolo's shoulder. Then, he fires a army. The swarm all over him without lighting up, like a heavy rainstorm.

"There's no way he can dodge that!" Nappa shouts. "He'll be dead for all we know!"

"Not unless we jump in there and even the odds!" Kakarot gets ready to go but Vegeta snatches his leg before he could. "Huh?"

"No, not now! Jumping in is reckless without a plan!" Vegeta announces. He turns to his brother. "You! Tarble!"

"Huh?! Me?!"

"No, a table! Yes! You! Attack me with everything you got! No holding back!"

The Saiyans looks at the older Prince as if he has gone insane. The idea is reckless itself.

"W-what?! Why would I do that?! Why me out of everyone else?!"

"Because you are the weakest and pose no threat! Why else?! Just blast me and get it over with!"

"Have you gone insane?! I can't even put a scratch on you!" Tarble yelps as his brother yanks him close to his face.

"I'll lower my defenses to the minimum! Don't think about it! Just do it!" Vegeta pulls him closer and shakes him for a second. "Don't be such a coward! Our lives depend on this and you are wasting time!"

"Our lives?! Your life will be if I hit you!" Tarble exclaims.

"Now or we will all die!" Vegeta snaps.

"Okay then fine! If that is what you want!" Tarble thrusts his arm at his brother sending a small blue blast but Vegeta cancels it out with his hand.

"That's not enough! What have I told you about holding back?!" Vegeta shakes his brother when there is no response. "JUST DO IT!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tarble screams as he fires a much bigger blast that penetrates through Vegeta this time.

Vegeta falls with a smirk on his face. "That's… more… like it…"

For a moment no Saiyan reacts until Raditz blurts out; "Quick! Give him that healing medicine or whatever that was!"

"Oh! R-right!" Tarble takes out a green container and flies down towards his injured brother.

"What is that?" Kakarot asks his own brother.

"We took those healing beans you had and Tarble added a few more ingredients to it. It turned into a healing formula or whatever he said. One bean equal to two small containers. Each one heals a single person. It was what healed Vegeta before when he took a stab through his abdomen." Raditz explains.

"Oh. I didn't know he could do that." Kakarot says. he glances back at Frieza who continues to hit Piccolo with the attacks. "How long does that stuff take to fully heal someone?"

"About a minute or two." Raditz replies.

"Not enough time. Piccolo won't make it." Kakarot points out quickly. "I'm going in there."

"What? Vegeta just told us to not go!" Nappa warns the low-class.

"I know. But If Piccolo dies, Frieza's attention will then be on us and he will notice what is going on. I can't let that happen." He looks at Raditz. "Coming?"

"Hmph. I'm not reckless like you." Raditz replies.

Kakarot says nothing more as he soars forward and ambushes the tyrant with a punch on the head, and the attacks on Piccolo stops.

"What the-?!" Frieza looks around and locates the Saiyan. "It's you! Deciding to jump in interfering was not very wise!"

Piccolo is just as surprised. "So you decided to save me. That's very unlike you, even back then, before you turned on your planet."

"Well, I can't let you die yet. I'll tell you that much." Kakarot says with a smirk. "We owe each other a rematch, remember?"

"Stupid, meddling monkey!" Frieza attempts to punch him but the Saiyan dodges without a problem. With the Saiyan out of view he spots the two princes on the ground. "What is going on down there?"

"Uh-oh!" Kakarot soars at him and strikes him on the face. He is strikes back with a heavy tail and nearly loses control of his flight. More tail lashes come out and he dodges each one with difficulty.

"Playing around are we?" Frieza wraps his tail around the Saiyan's wrist and forces the hand to punch the warrior's face. He keeps this on.

"Stop making me punch myself!" Kakarot shouts irritably. This goes on a while longer but at least it is distracting him.

Or so he thought.

Frieza glances down once more in time to see Tarble pouring a liquid in Vegeta's mouth. "So _that's_ how these Saiyans keep healing so fast!"

"You've gotta be kidding me! I tried so hard and he still figured it out!" Kakarot is forced to punch himself much harder than before. Now fully irritated he yanks the tail towards his face a burries his teeth into it.

"AAAHH!" Frieza pulls away quickly and snatches his tail. The bite marks left behind are deep and somewhat bleeding. He blows on it a couple times and gives the Saiyan a angry look. "Y-you bit my tail! Stupid childish actions like that-!" He charges up a small but powerful blast and fires it at the Saiyan who deflects it with a lot of effort. Angered he lashes out his tail once more.

Kakarot is swatted away by the face. The Saiyan covers is throbbing face and tries to rub off the pain as he slowly floats back to his comrades. "Okay, bad idea! He found out anyway!"

"Such an idiot! Stop biting people!" Raditz scolds him. "If this day can get any worse…!"

"You think all of you are smart but all I see is a bunch of brainless fools." Frieza says, catching their attention as he flies towards them slowly. "You're break time is up. All of you will not get past me without dying." A pause and he corrects himself. "Oh wait, you can't pass me if you're dead. I'll make sure of it!" He charges up an attack and the warriors get into a defensive stance.

"Not so fast!"

The voice stops this tension. Vegeta hovers not too far away with his brother behind them. "I'm your true opponent. Now that I have gotten stronger your death is a guarantee!" He laughs darkly. He suddenly is in front of the foe and kicks his face, dislocated his jaw. "Doesn't feel good, doesn't it?"

Frieza tries to swat him but the prince dodges quickly. He grabs hold of his mouth and twists it around until his jaw snaps back into place. "If you think you can beat me even with that power boost then you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh? I will prove it alright. So how about showing me your fourth and final form you claim to have hm?" Vegeta challenges.

"What?! Vegeta! You're asking for a trip to death!" Tarble warns.

"Shut up. You stay on the sidelines then if you think like that."

Frieza laughs as his feet touch the ground. As soon as everyone else is back down he grins evilly. "Well, I can't just turn down such an urgent offer. After all, it will please me greatly seeing you beg for mercy when you realize your mistake upon this request." He spreads his arms and announces, "Take a good look as I reveal my final form! It will be the last thing you will ever see!"

"S-so soon? This is bad." Kakarot mutters. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Frieza begins to glow once more and the planet itself is affected much greater from the power than before. His whole body glows white as his screams sound like his transformation is inflicting agonizing pain through him. He becomes brighter, and brighter, until a shell from his body explodes and dirt flies up, shooting from the ground.

"This is it. Now we will see what we are truly up against." Raditz frowns.

The dust settles down and faraway stands a figure. It clears and reveals Frieza who looks totally different from all his other foms. His whole body is white with the exception of his purple chest and forehead. His horns are absent and his sliced tail has completely healed to a whole new one.

"I was expecting something much monsterish from him." Tarble comments.

"He appears smaller too." Kakarot adds. "Shorter than Vegeta-" He shouts in pain as his brother punches him on the head. "Ow! Stop that!"

"Shut up!" Raditz shouts back.

Frieza smirks. "Now your doom is official? If you don't feel it then I will simply show you." Frieza points a finger at the ground and fires a little pink blast. Everyone ducks and it whizzes past them and hits a far off island instead, which explodes in a bright like and vaporizes to nothing.

The Saiyans are speechless to what they just saw. The island didn't crumble or collapsed. It vaporized and is gone! They know that a lot of luck will be needed on this point, all except Vegeta who stands there with crossed arms.

"So, shall we resume?" Frieza smirks as the warriors get themselves ready. He takes a step and he pauses. "Oh right. I forgot that I have to rid of one problem first. What was it again?" He observes the group. "That's right." He point a finger at them again and smiles evilly. "Bang." Another small blast is fired.

It moves so fast. Piccolo and each Saiyan gasps or losses their breath for that gap of a split second. Tarble's eyes go wide as he screams in full terror.

A small explosion shakes the Saiyans near off balance. They all turn around and horror fills all their faces seeing who is down.

Tarble lays on his stomach in smoke. He doesn't move even a finger.

The first person to react is Kakarot. "Tarble!" He immediately sprints to the young prince and turns him over, shaking him lightly. Quickly, he stops the second he spots the deep gash through his chest and abdomen and this terrifies the low-class warrior. He doesn't want to believe that the wound is fatal. The prince's mouth has a stream of blood trickling out and his eyes are open but as he tries to speak, no words come out. The only sound that can be heard are desperate gasps for air .

Tarble trembles in what could be fear, pain… or both. The young prince's mouth opens and what comes out is a small sound. His eyes close shut as his teeth grit with the blood seeping through the gaps. The eyes open again as he whimpers and continues to gasps as tears begin to form and fall from his eyes.

Vegeta is without any words as he watches his little brother lying helpless. Only his thoughts can make him understand how no matter what, there was no way to avoid this. ' _We didn't even see it coming. Between a split second Frieza shot and fired. if it wasn't for the armor, he would have been killed instantly but… still…! He's…'_ He glances at Frieza and back at his brother again.

The young prince grips on the low-classes arm as if he was trying to communicate someway but it dawned to Kakarot that he is trying to apologize. Finally his head slumps to one side as his shudders out a final breath and his eyes are lifeless blank. The wind howls over the dead silence as the other stare, unable to do anything or even think of why… why Tarble? The most compassionate Saiyan who wouldn't even want to harm a fly. Why him?

Finally, Kakarot's expression shows deep regret as he slowly stands. His eyes don't leave the laying prince. "I-I couldn't save him…" His hand grips on his head. "I was so careless… my plan backfired… it's all my fault."

Another long silence and someone speaks. Raditz walks to his brother's side and looks at the fallen prince. "No, it wasn't." The long-haired Saiyan's words surprises his brother and the general. "Frieza would have found out regardless if you made action to try to prevent it or not. Face the true fact; this all weighs on that bastard who just did this to him."

Nappa glares at Frieza. "What the hell did you do that for?! He can barely fight or defend yourself and you killed him!"

Frieza simply crosses his arms. "He was a pest. If you don't know what I mean by that then ask Vegeta. He seems to know from the look on his face."

Everyone turns to him now. Vegeta is the most shocked by this. "He found out that he was the one who was healing us all this time… that's why." He looks back at Frieza as his shocked expression slowly turns into hate. "I really hate the fact that my brother is completely useless in combat and how much he cares and such. Sometimes it makes me want to kill him!" His shaking arms slowly rise as his hands clench into fist. "But this…! He doesn't deserve this! He didn't even do anything! He doesn't stand against you as a threat and still he is the first to die among us! You're a coward to do this! Killing the healer because you know what happens when we heal!"

"Oh? Must I remind you; His death is entirely your fault. If you never came up with that stupid plan for him to harm you and then heal you, I would have never even considered on killing that Saiyan so soon."Frieza seems satisfied with it. "This takes me back. Killing your father wasn't much of a problem either. Looks like you whole family was in bad luck. Too bad for you."

Piccolo takes a step back. "This guy's insane!"

Nappa looks at Vegeta. "He killed your brother and you're just going to stand there?"

Vegeta seems to be more focused on Frieza. "You are nothing but a damn coward. Believe me Frieza that I will become your worst nightmare!" His entire body is engulfed by powerful white aura that slowly turns into a light yellow. The ground shakes much more powerfully now. This power from him was never felt before.

"Whoa! You guys feel that?!" Kakarot shouts. "Frieza's done it now! He's toast!"

"Vegeta cares little about his own family." Raditz points out with anger behind his voice. "But Frieza has already betrayed him and was deceiving him - and us - his entire life. Witnessing his own brother being killed… it may seem like he doesn't care much about Tarble's death. Maybe he doesn't at all."

"You're wrong." Nappa growls. "Sure, he hates his brother and attempted to wound him near death. He wouldn't kill him though it seemed like it sometimes. Vegeta knows that Tarble has power in there somewhere. We tried to help him. The guy couldn't manage his own too long. Still, Frieza killed him without second thoughts! This shouldn't had happened but this is Frieza we are up against! Not to mention, he _killed_ a _prince_ , and that is unforgiving! He already killed King Vegeta and now his youngest son!"

Kakarot glances back at the lifeless body of the mentioned prince. For a second sadness is seen on his face and it switches back to anger. He carefully scoops the prince from the ground and carries him over away from the battlefield but, not too far from sight.. "Frieza will pay. He will pay for every Saiyan he killed. He will suffer… even if it means tearing him apart limb by limb!" Slowly he lowers him to a safe spot on the ground. "Don't worry Tarble. We will avenge you." His eyes narrow darkly as he rises back up and looks back at the scene. slowly he walks back to his brother and the general. "But Vegeta… he will take care of it. His rage and hate towards that monster makes it clear. But deep inside, he's fighting for you too. I just know it" He nods once at his comrades. "We _can't_ do anything but let him fight alone. This is his fight now, otherwise, we would just took away all his honor."

Raditz can't say anything against this. Though most of the time his brother's ideas are ridiculous and at times, very reckless, he supports this one. "I think I understand you better now brother." The reasoning behind Kakarot's caring ways was not taught, he had it in him all along it seems. Raditz too looks back into the upcoming fight. "We lost a warrior, and I refuse to watch anymore of this torture. It's time that we end this once and for all."

The Prince of Saiyans shook his head slowly as his glare at the tyrant deepens. "You've reached the end of your line."

"Then… please do show it to me Vegeta." Frieza challenges with a deep dark smirk, pulling a finger towards him as his smirk grows into a malice-filled grin.

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! But man! This chapter is short! What is up with me today?! :(**

 **Hmmm…. I don't know if I did a good job with this chapter. It is very hard to try to fit the situations right and balance them out and put in the right reactions for each character… Urrgh. Especially Vegeta who always cares for just himself. He was too hard.**

 **This was a VERY challenging chapter to write. I tried to make it away from the canon but it's a little mixed at some parts. I know, many of you are probably thinking; "Why did you kill off Tarble? He arrived at chapter 2! He barely played a role!"**

 **I know, I didn't want to do it. In fact, when I write, ever since I started at 12, there were times when I hate putting certain twists but those make the story more interesting or tense… you get the point.**

 **Hey, I tried. I get better you know.**

 **Question Time!**

 **Q: Great chapter! Though, I do wonder how Piccolo got to Namek... XD OMG, I forgot what happened in the previous chapters! What happened to Karot and Bulma? Haha, so sorry, I just don't remember. Oh! And here I thought Kakarot turned back into Goku in the beginning of the chapter. *cries* BUT I do love his and Raditz's brotherhood though! I can only hope that Vegeta and Tarble will have that type of connection sooner or later. Until the next update! :) XOXO**

 **A: How Piccolo got to Namek was left out on purpose and will be explained later. Karot was kidnapped by one of Frieza's men, Tarble helped Bulma leave Namek. Hope that reminds you. :)**

 **I can't let Kakarot become Goku again. What's the point of this story if I do? Lol.**

 **Q:and piccolo right the fuck out of no where considering pics current character there is a chance he might want to work with frieza. demon king and all that. thats up to you though. frieza is yet to transform even into his first resricted form so i wonder how the saiyans will fair if at all. frieza's wish failed which kinda sucks but thats fine. though i am wondering if nappa going to get any development at all? raditz and kakarot have had plenty to help them mature throughout your series and vegeta is deffs the way he should be at this stage. nappa though there is nothing? he doesn't have much of a story and by now i wonder what will he really add**

 **A: Don't worry, Nappa will be well involved with the next chapter. I admit that he is hard to stay in character with but like I said, I learn and get better. As for Piccolo, how he arrived will be explained later.**

 **Q: Honestly, Piccolo knows that he shouldn't be pissed about his kind being killed since he would have killed Goku's friends had he died in the 23rd Tournament. lol**

 **A: Well since Gohan wasn't around to make him change, he still cares a lot about himself.**

 **Q: Hey, this is just getting great and you are preparing to open the flood gates! Which to me personally I can't wait to see all that good stuff come pouring through. What was awesome starting off was Raditz, staying by Kakarot's side and the fact that when he was hungry he found that peach cobbler that Kakarot, made for him and it was very sweet the letter that he left for Raditz, thought it was hilarious that he couldn't write it in the Saiyan language of course and he scribbled it out. Also, the use of the Saiyan snack, five sandwhiches, a turkey, and I forgot what the last part was, but it still made me laugh. When Raditz, found that Kakarot, awoke I was like crud, because when he was choking Raditz, I thought that split personality thing became real. So nice tension. Then when Kakarot, snapped out of it, you had Kakarot, tell his brother of the dream, and man that was horrifying to see everyone cut down brutally. Also, the explanation of why Kakarot, held on to the Power Pole, was awesome, because it was a keepsake of Grandpa Gohan's and Kakarot, is right in retrospect because he did tell him most of the truth. So, it is nice to see that he can honor one human. When we get to the battlefield it was shocking; I didn't expect Nappa, to get owned the way he did but, he did. It made me cringe with Nappa, getting both his arm and tail broken, it was like ewwww... The other cool thing to was the fight that Vegeta, and Frieza, had when he recovered was awesome, I do like how they went toe to toe and unleashed freakish power. Sadly even with Vegeta's Galick Burst, it still wasn't enough. But then, hey, you made Raditz, show up and that was ever more so the awesome! The apple throwing on the horns got me to laugh, and the way that Raditz, was acting like Kakarot, I knew this had to be Kakarot's idea; which you played the comedy perfectly. What was also cool, I loved the sterotypes you laid out, Frieza, being a women, because he is voiced by a women, also the use of the actual Japanese name Freezer, that had me laughing! When the distraction paid off and Kakarot, was able to save everyone that was nice, followed up by the Power Pole blast to Frieza, and I was like...cool! Then stuff just hit the fan personally, I knew Frieza, was going recall what he did to Bardock, which sucks seeing every time, but then you pushed the envelope even farther with the mother Gine. The fact that she was on the ship and planning to follow Kakarot, was shocking, but after all that happened to result would remain the same. When you had Gine, fight back with all her strength I was shocked, along with her running a Frieza, in a chokehold. But, I knew nothing good would come of it, Frieza, just made her explode into pieces, and seeing her tail go near Zarbon, was like, ieeeya! So, when the story was done and both brothers are ticked off farther than ever, I was like..."You jerk, you have to die!" in PG, terms of course. So, kudos for writing all of that. You then again, flip us on our ears as you have Piccolo, show up want revenge against what Frieza, did to his people as well as wanting it against the Saiyans. So, with Kakarot, proposing the temporary truce, will they all go for it? Also, did Piccolo, absorb Nail, at all? Can't wait for the next chapter this is going to be epic!**

 **A: So gald to see that you love this chapter. All your questions will be answered soon! :)**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! WE GOT 30! LETS KEEP GOING! :D**

 **To be continued to Chapter 10!**


	10. Don't abandon hope!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I must apologize for the super-long delay. I had to work on another story and… remember how I told you that I have school? I was not doing well in Comp Lit so, I was banned from all technology and fun until I improved. So now I have returned for a new chapter. I see that many of you have questions. This isn't my first story since some of you think that. I've been on Fanfiction since 2012 and the very first story I published here is called "Which Eeveloution?", a story about an Eevee, you know, Pokemon. Read that and you will see how much I improved over the years because the details in that is so lacking.**

 **I will admit that "of the Earthling Saiyan" series, both "wrath" and "retaliation" are my first DBZ stories, topping that with the fact that it is a "what if" fanfic so I did challenged myself. Like I said, I am pushing away from the canon story more and more so eventually it will be very unpredictable. In fact, I already have plans for book 3 (if I will do book 3). though, I have no idea if even I do, Trunks may be around. I might put up a poll for you guys to decide because I just don't know since Bulma is elsewhere. Honestly, I have no idea if Trunks could even play a role here. I am so confused… so please help me and cast your vote.**

 **Here's a heads up:** **This chapter will lack in conflict but! We will get to see a little more into the characters as Frieza brings up dreadful memories of their past. Flashbacks are a bit common I realized so I thought "Frieza has been running their lives right? Surely fighting against him will bring up a lot of recalls of the past."**

 **It's kinda classic for a groups of someone to recall something because of the same person. Because of me doing this the chapter could either be shorter or longer, we'll see.**

 **Finally we see some more character development! (Yes, that includes Nappa Simgr101) So how about we get started?**

 **Urrgh… might as well do this so that I don't get sued…**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ONE AND ONLY AUTHOR AKIRA TORIYAMA! AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE PUT THIS IN ALL CAPS TO MAKE THAT CLEAR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND SUE PEOPLE! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! IT'S CALLED FAIR USE!**

 **UH… I THINK I BROKE THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON.**

 **SERIOUSLY… EVERYTHING IS STILL IN CAPS!**

 **STOP! STOP IT STUPID LAPTOP!**

 **SDDSB VCCXCC VVB NBV VC CXCCBNNBNBBVFGSDSDDFVBBNNMf cdcvvbgvcfv**

 **Oh banging on the laptop helped.**

 **Excuse the moment there. Just pretend you didn't waste 30 seconds of your life reading that. :)**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Talking foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

 **-Espeon804, the teenager who wastes her free-time doing fanfictions, with a brother who thinks she's crazy.**

 **\- Chapter 10: Don't abandon hope!-**

Last time on "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan":

 _Nappa glares at Frieza. "What the hell did you do that for?! He can barely fight or defend yourself and you killed him!"_

 _Frieza simply crosses his arms. "He was a pest. If you don't know what I mean by that then ask Vegeta. He seems to know from the look on his face."_

 _Everyone turns to him now. Vegeta is the most shocked by this. "He found out that he was the one who was healing us all this time… that's why." He looks back at Frieza as his shocked expression slowly turns into hate. "I really hate the fact that my brother is completely useless in combat and how much he cares and such. Sometimes it makes me want to kill him!" His shaking arms slowly rise as his hands clench into fist. "But this…! He doesn't deserve this! He didn't even do anything! He doesn't stand against you as a threat and still he is the first to die among us! You're a coward to do this! Killing the healer because you know what happens when we heal!"_

" _Oh? Must I remind you; His death is entirely your fault. If you never came up with that stupid plan for him to harm you and then heal you, I would have never even considered on killing that Saiyan so soon."Frieza seems satisfied with it. "This takes me back. Killing your father wasn't much of a problem either. Looks like you whole family was in bad luck. Too bad for you."_

 _Piccolo takes a step back. "This guy's insane!"_

 _Nappa looks at Vegeta. "He killed your brother and you're just going to stand there?"_

 _Vegeta seems to be more focused on Frieza. "You are nothing but a damn coward. Believe me Frieza that I will become your worst nightmare!" His entire body is engulfed by powerful white aura that slowly turns into a light yellow. The ground shakes much more powerfully now. This power from him was never felt before._

" _Whoa! You guys feel that?!" Kakarot shouts. "Frieza's done it now! He's toast!"_

" _Vegeta cares little about his own family." Raditz points out with anger behind his voice. "But Frieza has already betrayed him and was deceiving him - and us - his entire life. Witnessing his own brother being killed… it may seem like he doesn't care much about Tarble's death. Maybe he doesn't at all."_

" _You're wrong." Nappa growls. "Sure, he hates his brother and attempted to wound him near death. He wouldn't kill him though it seemed like it sometimes. Vegeta knows that Tarble has power in there somewhere. We tried to help him. The guy couldn't manage his own too long. Still, Frieza killed him without second thoughts! This shouldn't had happened but this is Frieza we are up against! Not to mention, he killed a prince, and that is unforgiving! He already killed King Vegeta and now his youngest son!"_

 _Kakarot glances back at the lifeless body of the mentioned prince. For a second sadness is seen on his face and it switches back to anger. He carefully scoops the prince from the ground and carries him over away from the battlefield but, not too far from sight.. "Frieza will pay. He will pay for every Saiyan he killed. He will suffer… even if it means tearing him apart limb by limb!" Slowly he lowers him to a safe spot on the ground. "Don't worry Tarble. We will avenge you." His eyes narrow darkly as he rises back up and looks back at the scene. slowly he walks back to his brother and the general. "But Vegeta… he will take care of it. His rage and hate towards that monster makes it clear. But deep inside, he's fighting for you too. I just know it" He nods once at his comrades. "We can't do anything but let him fight alone. This is his fight now, otherwise, we would just took away all his honor."_

 _Raditz can't say anything against this. Though most of the time his brother's ideas are ridiculous and at times, very reckless, he supports this one. "I think I understand you better now brother." The reasoning behind Kakarot's caring ways was not taught, he had it in him all along it seems. Raditz too looks back into the upcoming fight. "We lost a warrior, and I refuse to watch anymore of this torture. It's time that we end this once and for all."_

 _The Prince of Saiyans shook his head slowly as his glare at the tyrant deepens. "You've reached the end of your line."_

" _Then… please do show it to me Vegeta." Frieza challenges with a deep dark smirk, pulling a finger towards him as his smirk grows into a malice-filled grin._

 **\- Now -**

"Raditz…"

It was getting very tense. Still, the younger brother wanted some answers about something after seeing the wrongful death of their youngest prince.

"Raditz…"

Vegeta moves closer to the waiting tyrant. It won't be long. The violent fight will resume only much, much worse.

"Raditz!"

"What?!"

"What would you do if I was in Tarble's place?"

The question was not to be expected coming from Kakarot. Raditz stares at him without much emotion but it shows some concern, and a hint of anger that slowly grew more noticeable. "Now why… why would you ask something so stupid?!"

"I-I know this isn't a good time at all since we just lost someone but… I noticed how you looked. You try to hide it but… you care don't you? You are angry because Tarble died, not because we lost a Saiyan to Frieza. You was unable to do anything to save him… like the rest of us." Kakarot says this quietly enough for the others to not pick up.

"Is that what you think? That I care for you?" Raditz frowns with crossed arms. "Sometimes I find myself wondering if that is true. In that case, if it is, perhaps some of your "softness disease" has got to me as well. You caught it immediately as an infant from mother you know."

"Can you at least answer the question?"

"You want me to answer something totally off-topic of the situation that is occurring right now? Typical logic of Earthlings." Raditz turns away from his brother to focus back into the vengeance fight that he has to watch in the sidelines. He would jump in there but he pays his respects.

Now the younger Saiyan frowns. "I'm not an Earthling Raditz! I have to be _born_ there to be one. I was _raised_ there but that does not make me one of them! I'm not as stupid as you think! Your logic doesn't make any sense!" He just waves the words away. "Nevermind that. Look, our main concern is that Frieza. Eventually we will have to join the fight again and if we are arguing over something pointless then our chances are slim to none!"

"Tch. Sometimes you have no idea." Raditz decides to end the small debate there. "But if you were reckless enough to get killed, surely Frieza will regret it. I will tell you that much. That doesn't me I am well concerned about your well-being so don't get your hopes up. I just can't have another person I've known most of my life die with me being helpless to prevent it."

Kakarot looks back at the upcoming fight. "What about Vegeta?"

"Oh please. He would never come close to us in a million years." Raditz replies.

"Then why did he get so angry when Tarble died? I know that he hates him but he seems to be fighting for him… I can't figure out what is going on exactly."

"Let me tell you something." Nappa finally was in earshot and walks up to the two brothers who were originally having the conversation among themselves. "Imagine being taken from your father as a child."

Kakarot nods, getting the idea.

"He dies not too long after, along with the destruction of your planet."

"Kakarot nods again.

"Your younger brother was banished by your own father, because he was far too weak to defend himself on his own. But you have always wondered why exactly would your own father do that to his own youngest son? The king did not want Frieza to learn of Tarble's incapability to fight. If he did, the prince would have been executed for being worthless to him. So Vegeta went through years of childhood and adulthood without seeing him."

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Kakarot mutters.

"It was for the best. It would cause an uproar if a Saiyan prince was killed in the hands of Frieza while the other Saiyans were still alive. Why do you think Frieza killed King Vegeta on the same day he destroyed the planet?" Nappa proves his point. "Vegeta hates how weak his brother was, and how timid he was, because he knew if Tarble gathered enough courage, and embraced his Saiyan nature someway, he would be able to tap into a power he never thought he had." He chuckles as he recalls the recent even. "Heh, Frieza didn't see it coming. Tarble really showed his true colors when he saw Vegeta down. He was all out pissed off."

"Wait, he did _what_?!" Raditz and Kakarot say in unison.

"Long story short, he managed to land a lot of hits on that monster until the fire he had in him died off." Nappa explains. "That was when Vegeta and I realized that what was making him so weak was his own fear. Unlike your son his fear held him back. When Frieza shot him down like that, Vegeta knew he was struck down hearing him scream."

In their minds the sound of Tarble screaming silenced by the explosions plays in their minds. The two brothers glance at Vegeta who is in position to power up.

"Vegeta is not the caring type. He can care less about what happens to Tarble if he was careless and got _himself_ killed. But in this situation-"

"He had no choice. He was _killed_ by someone." Raditz growls.

"And that someone was Frieza." Kakarot adds.

Vegeta clenches his fists harder. He cannot let this carry out. The longer that tyrant stands there, the more weights he feels pushing him further into the hopeless rift. Parting his lips into a snarl, static begins to spark and crackle across his body. The ground begins to shake as the crackling static grows into the powerful yellow-ish aura that fully engulfs him. As each second passes by, the ground shakes more violently to the point that cracks are forced to from and break the ground.

Raditz stomps back heavily after nearly losing his balance. After a couple rocks rain on his head he has enough and jumps into flight. The other two Saiyans and Piccolo had the same idea since they followed suit a second after. "Wh-what is this?!"

"Looks like Vegeta got a heck of alot stronger after he had Tarble blast him down." Kakarot points out. "He's gonna beat Frieza up for sure!"

"They just don't know when to stop do they?!" Frieza isn't all so surprised by this. Saiyans tend to get stronger after recovering from serious injuries. But this is quite different since the prince is angry about what he did. It seems to have giving him quite a good boost but, it's not much of a problem to him. He simply smirks wickedly as he pulls an index finger towards him. "So you want to play some more little monkey prince?"

Throughout his life he forces his anger down when he is mocked like that. Countless times he had to save Nappa's skin by ordering the general to stand down when he appeared to be close to bursting. But this time he has enough of that. "All these years of being humiliated! This will be the last time!"

"All the same. I'm growing tired of all these speeches everyone gives me before a fight begins." Frieza sighs. "First it was that king, then that one annoying Saiyan who stood in my way, now it's a handful of them in my way. Now I have to deal with the most annoying monkey of them all."

"Shut up!" Vegeta launches from the ground and towards the tyrant. "I am _NOT_ a monkey!" He throws a punch and it lands directly on Frieza's jaw, sending the foe back a good yard and leaving the warriors watching in the sidelines in shock. Not only did he manage to land one hit without a problem, he is landing a barrage of hits that Frieza can't seem to be able to dodge!

"Yeah!" Kakarot pumps a fist in the air. "Go get 'em Vegeta! Teach him a lesson!"

"This is a serious manner Kakarot." Raditz grumbles. "But it's what to be expected from you and I should be use to it by now."

A loud crash is heard and now their attention is to the skies. Vegeta and Frieza are landing blow after blow on each other. Their colliding limbs cancel each other out, sending shockwaves of insane power.

Vegeta flies backwards and his right hand crackled and instantly gathers energy which he blasts right at the tyrant who swats it away effortlessly. The prince doesn't stop there. He flies at Frieza and kicks him back once, and another in a 360 style. It turns into a heavy spar that goes on for a good amount of seconds. Frieza begins to throw harder punches that the prince blocks with an arm trust. Not one side is able to land a single hit from the way things are looking. But it ends when Vegeta takes a punch on the nose, and a kick on the stomach that sent him crashing down towards the ground which he prevents himself from crashing into by regaining control of his flight.

"Hm. You are really something Vegeta. I was expecting more from you. Then again, you have always been known to throw tantrums, especially when you don't have your way." Frieza says as he slowly floats towards the warrior.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Vegeta's entire body is engulfs in yellow light and he trusts his arm forward, sending a blast that is the most biggest anyone has ever seen from him. It could be the most powerful. Vegeta trusts both arms this time and the blast grows bigger and slams on the Tyrant. It explodes shaking the whole planet.

"Wh-whoaaaaahhh!" Kakarot shields his face from the intense wind that blows from the force. He felt as if he would be blown away at any second, and it's not convincing him it wouldn't happen since his tail is whipping like a flag in a storm behind him.

"H-he has to have him now!" Nappa shout over the howling wind as Raditz is nearly blown away.

The wind calms down and Vegeta stares at the huge hole he created in the earth. His lips part into a smirk. "Hah. So that's it then. Frieza you fool, you thought you could defeat me?"

"Y-y… YES!" Kakakrot does another fist pump only this time he accidentally punches his brother behind him on the jaw, which he fails to notice. "H-he did it! He defeated Frieza!"

"Why you careless idiot!" Raditz punches his brother on the head. Hearing his brother scream in pain makes him flinch. It reminds him of the event that recently happened. "Gah, you and that head."

"It's not my fault! Ginyu did that!" Kakarot rubs his throbbing head. "You promised you wouldn't hit me there again!"

"I never said that!"

Piccolo sighs with his growing annoyance.

"Oh? You never did?" Kakarot says in confusion. "Do I have short-term memory loss now?"

Raditz almost punches Kakarot again but he decided to not do it again knowing the ear-torturing results. "Don't get so happy yet." He looks back at Vegeta. "It's possible. Frieza could be dead."

"Could be? What do you mean by " _could be"_?! He's dead!" Nappa snaps. "Don't try to make us lose hope already!"

"Lose hope? I think you should do that now since you mentioned it."

The Saiyans' facial expressions switched from joy to shock. Vegeta's smirk instantly wipes clean from his face to a frown, which slowly transform into a gasp. Down Below is Frieza, unscaved, unharmed. The prince lowers his clenched fists to his sides which relaxes and opens. "N...No… That's… th-this can't be…"

"B-but…. Vegeta…" Nappa tries to find his words. "Vegeta put everything he had into that blast and…. a-and… it still did _nothing_!"

Kakarot had his cool out of everyone else until he noticed how horrified Vegeta looks now. He never saw the prince in fear before. There were times when he was shocked or a little scared but…

Vegeta feels fear for the very first time.

No one can deny it now. Vegeta can't stop thinking on how… after all his effort…. did Frieza take that head on and walked out without even a scratch on him. "I-I-I… I had him… I had him!" His words are shaking now which catches the Saiyans' full attention. hearing his voice trembling is unheard of before.. and it is scaring them too. "I don't understand…. I gave him…. everything I had… e-everything…!" His words are caught in his throat as Frieza stares at him, paralyzing him in fear. He feels so hopeless at this point. Even at the peak of his power he's still far too weak… way out leagued. Water collects around his eyes and fall as tears. He is not just fearful of Frieza… he is horrified.

The warriors watching just lost the fire they hiding them yet. If Vegeta - The prince of all Saiyans who never backs down from a fight - is like this… they have no chance of winning. No chance at all.

Raditz was affected by this the most. He is hovering back a couple feet with his eyes shifting from looking at Vegeta, to Frieza, and to Vegeta again. He is almost lost at words. ' _Vegeta? Afraid? That can't be!'_ But as much as he tries to deny this, he knows that this is true. Frieza is just too powerful for them to beat. They thought they had him but their thoughts are far from true. it's impossible to go through this and survive. All his hopes of beating this tyrant is now lost.

As for Nappa, the general doesn't move. He can't think on what to do. Knowing that Vegeta is stronger than him did nothing, he is useless at this point.

"Just… how strong is he?" Piccolo wonders out loud. He is fearful too. Never has he ever faced an opponent who make him look like a bug.

Kakarot however had his eyes wide for a minute and they narrow into a cold stare. "This is unreal. How could anyone take that and is fine afterwards?" He gets no answers which slightly surprises him. He looks around at his comrades whose faces are pale . Piccolo clearly doesn't know what to do. This bothers him very much. "So… this is it?" He receives no answer again and now he finds himself glaring not as just Frieza but at everyone else. "So we're just going to give up? Just like that? All because a powerful attack fails to harm Frieza?!"

"You… don't… understand…" Raditz says bitterly as a sweatdrop trickles down from his forehead. "Vegeta… he has always been able to kill his foes with such a blast without a problem… and here we are… for the first time… this… all for nothing!"

"He's far too strong… and we thought we had a chance…" Nappa adds.

"Think you two. Frieza's striking fear into us so that we feel that way. We can still beat him! Don't let your fear get the best of you!"

"You say that now but what about later? He's killing us slowly Kakarot! Can't you see that?" Raditz sounds more scared than angry. "You say this in a bleak situation like this? What _can_ we do…? It's completely hopeless…. Frieza and his own ways… we're done for…"

Kakarot's eyes become more narrow. He draws back a hand…

And punches his brother on the face.

"Gaw! What the hell-?!" Raditz's anger returns. "What has gotten into you?!"

"That question is more suitable for you two than me! Including Vegeta!" Kakarot growls. "How could you let this happen! You're just going to give up and surrender?! You're just going to throw away the plea that our father gave us to kill this monster?! Who ARE you?!" He glares at Nappa and next Vegeta. "In fact, who the hell are ALL of you?! Here we are with the once chance we got and we are just acting like a - whole bunch of cowards!"

No one speaks. They all just stare at the low-class in shock.

"Yeah! You heard me! A whole bunch of mere cowards! I bet that all of you are wondering why I am the only once not quivering in a corner… or not backed into a corner?! Here's my answer! I _never_ give up! I never had! Even when I was a kid I was willing to _die_ to protect those I cared about! The rest of you are allowing this fear to consume you! You know what that does?!" He glares back at his brother. "Do you know what that does?!"

"I-I…" Raditz lost his words again.

"It _kills_ us! Hell! It killed us all! We were so scared of standing up against Frieza that our damn planet blew up! The only two brave souls who stood up against him was King Vegeta and Bardock- my father! Even my mother who didn't stand the slightest chance… she died… trying to protect _me_!"

"Oh? So how is this different Saiyan?" Frieza asks from below. He seems interested by this sudden outburst. "Any Saiyan who stood up against me were foolish. Thier lives were taken, must I remind you?"

"There _is_ a difference!" Kakarot replies harshly. "So yeah, they died! I know that! But dying from surrender and dying through fighting are two different things! Those Saiyans you called foolish are the ones who are the most honorable! You want to know why?!"

Frieza just chuckles and crosses his arms.

"They never abandoned hope! That's why!" Kakarot answers anyway. "Even if someone is bigger than you, or stronger than you… that is no good reason to give up! As long as you have hope in there somewhere, there's a chance you could win! Even if you don't and die, at least you died knowing that you _tried_!"

"Oh dear. Here comes another heroic speech." Frieza sighs realizing what he got himself into.

The earth-raised Saiyan glances at Piccolo. "I never expected you to back down. I've known you for a long time, and you would never do this."

Kakarot looks at Vegeta. "Vegeta! You are the one Saiyan who always had a reason to fight! You never give up, because your pride won't allow it! Your pride as a Saiyan warrior…. it outshines us all!"

Next, he looks at Nappa. "Nappa! You are always ready to fight! You never back down, and back then, you were ready to lunge at Frieza every time he insulted you! What happened to that?!"

He looks at Raditz now. "Raditz! You Raditz! I know that you go through fear sometimes but… that never stopped you! You were willing to keep going! Even if you realize that you don't stand a chance, you turn to strategy!" He shakes his head. "You are the main reason I am here now! You made me realize who I am! You guided me to become a Sayian! You're the one who always told me that running away is a coward's move! Raditz, ever since I met you I looked up to you for guidance! You're my big brother! The brother I know would _never_ tell me to just… give up! It's unlike you! It's… highly unlike you! Even though you pushed me, you hit me, you try to sometimes kill me, you did that to help me become the warrior I am today! If you abandon this… then what was the point of all that? What was the point? Raditz, we all play a role here. We have to avenge the Saiyan's death from that Frieza. To do that, we need everyone's help! Look deep into yourself. The pride of the Saiyan race… we can't let Frieza wound it anymore! He already killed one of us who survived! Don't let it happen again!"

"Are you done yet?" Frieza asks with a slight chuckle.

Raditz just blinks at his brother. For a short moment he stares. He makes movement, placing a hand on his forehead. "Kakarot… I never expected you… out of all people to say such things. You're quite the stubborn one aren't you?" He laughs slightly. "You've grown up."

"Huh?" Kakarot is almost confused. "I have already grown. What are you talking about?"

"Typical you. Unable to grasp the meaning of such words." Raditz says. "I don't mean physically fool. I meant mentally." He taps his head. "You've matured more over this past year."

"I have?" Kakarot wonders.

"Sure, but there are still those childish moments you have. but, I failed to realize what you are capable of. Seeing you in combat reminds me of how strongly willed father was. Just like you, he never gives up. In this situation, you are the only one determined to keep going… I should be ashamed to allow the little brother to show such courage that I failed to display. In fact, I am ashamed." Raditz glances at the tyrant. "Many will never understand us Kakarot. We are Saiyans who live for the thrill of battle. In their eyes, they see us as mere brutes, monsters, savages, wild animals… humph, and the Earthlings call us evil. They just don't understand how we do things."

"Coming from you? I'm surprised." Nappa admits to Kakarot.

The Saiyan laughs with slight embarrassment as his brown tail whips behind him nervously. "It's a serious manner you know. I had to say something. Sorry if it sounded disrespectful."

"It's no surprise really." Piccolo huffs. "Goku has always been the last one standing in bleak situations. Sometimes it makes me wonder if he's really brave or just plain stupid."

"Say what you want Piccolo. But you know that what I am doing is the one thing that could keep us all alive."

The Saiyan prince looks over to the earthling Saiyan. He would have scolded him for calling them all sorts of names, but through that tongue-lashing it showed everyone another side of that Saiyan. It seems that Kakarot knows when to be serious, but also he knows how to not let his doubts get to his head. "No wonder why he's so carefree." the prince mutters to himself. "He's so at ease knowing that he won't have to be so skeptical. He keeps fighting that way it seems. I hate to admit it, but what he said is right. Frieza's been striking us down with fear so that we would do his bidding ever since he found us. Now he's trying this again."

"So now all of you are back into the blaze of determination it seems." Frieza hums, well impressed with the group. "All of you are back in composure. I am quite surprised, especially for Raditz. I was expecting him to be the most fearful of what I have in store."

The mentioned long-haired Saiyan simply looks down at his feet. He has always been pointed out as the coward of the group. Most of the rumor is false. He is very confident - until he is about to die. The start of all that still haunts him. His teeth grit as he holds back a shutter. "Don't… remind me."

"Of what?" Kakarot asks for an answer and his brother merely glances at him. "Eh…? Uh, um…" Kakarot looks around realizing that everyone is looking at him now. It is making him feel very uncomfortable in the middle of this battle. "Uh… why are you guys looking at me? We have someone to worry more about you know…"

"You, Kakarot." Vegeta says raising a chin. "You have your reasons, but where's your logic? You know how powerful Frieza is, so how do _you_ suppose we beat him?"

"To be honest… I really don't know." Kakarot's statement made his comrades forget how to stand. "I mean… there's always a way to beat someone. You don't always win with strength alone you know. I do have a plan… though I'm not so found with it."

Frieza decides to let the monkeys plan out whatever they are doing. He feels that it won't make a difference anyway.

"Plan? You must be kidding. What plan could you possibly have? None of them worked by far!" Vegeta isn't planning to take plans from a lower-class warrior. But, he decides to listen in anyway.

Kakarot would speak it aloud but one look at Frieza changes his mind. He could speak to them in the native language but he thinks again. Perhaps Frieza has a translator on him or something. He would rather overestimate the tyrant than underestimate. He moves his tail in front of him and whips it against the armor that protects his thighs. "Get the hint…" He says very low.

For a while they are puzzled until Raditz's eyes widen slightly the second he caught the idea. "That… that could work." Suddenly he snaps; "But how the _hell_ are we going to do that?! Remember what happened while we were fighting those two Ginyu idiots?!"

"It was only you." Kakarot mutters. "It wasn't entirely your fault you know…"

"So I'm just going to stand in the sidelines? How great!" Raditz rolls his eyes at the ridiculous plan that he is unable to take part of. It doesn't bother him entirely since he hates the process anyway.

"But we can't just do it right away." Kakarot adds quickly. "Hey Vegeta, do you think we can all fight Frieza at once?"

"It's almost reckless and it won't be very effective. Frieza's smart enough to dodge in a way that would make us only hit each other. Think of something else." Vegeta says rudely.

"We can't speak of this for long. Frieza will lose his patience eventually." Nappa points out. "Vegeta, how about we both jump back in there while we leave these two brothers to the planning?"

"What? Taking ideas from those two-" Vegeta stops his protest as he turns his attention back to the ground. "Fine. Only for now because it won't be effective forever. Just make sure you don't lose your cool. I know how you are."

Frieza takes notice to this. "Oh? So you're back to fighting after crying? How unique."

"That…! I've had enough of him mocking me!" Vegeta shouts. "Nappa! Hold nothing back!"

"You got it!" Nappa clenches a fist, and the two elite warriors dive towards the foe. "Let's get this going shall we?!" One arm thrust and a blast is fired down which Frieza deflects. Vegeta come from behind and attempts to kick the tyrant on the back but his ankle is caught and he is tossed aside.

Raditz watches the fight pondering to himself. How are they going to pull this off? Surely their strength would be 10 times greater if this plan does- He suddenly looks at his brother and sprints over to him. "Kakarot! You're a genius!"

"Wait, what?" Kakarot tilts his head to one side. Raditz never called him that before. He often calls him the complete opposite. "Um… are you okay?"

"N-never mind that! But your plan… it could save us all! You're using your head!" Raditz almost praises. "Look here. The Oozaru transformation increases our base strength by 1o fold right?'

"10… fold?" Kakarot repeats.

"Meaning times 10." Raditz simplifies for the barely educated warrior. "Your power level was around 90,000 when it was last recorded. In the form of an Oozaru it is 900,000!"

"Oh yeah! That's true! So… what you are saying is since I am stronger now from recovering from that ambush I took recently, my power level has to be higher than that… but what is it exactly?"

"From the injuries you suffered, it probably shot up 10 around 100,000… possibly higher. Could be Vegeta's too. We are weak now but if one of you does change then-"

"O-oh man!" Kakarot laughs slamming a fist on his hand. "We would be at 1 million! Raditz! Do you realize that with that power… we would be evenly matched with Frieza! H-he would be defeated for sure!"

"Th-that's right! See what I mean?!" Raditz almost laughs. "And we were about to give up! How foolish are we?! We had the power all along! It may not be necessary for this Super Saiyan to rise among us to defeat him! There should be no reason for me to feel any kind of fear!"

The ground below them explodes causing many rocks and dirt to fly up. One stands out for some reason since it's black… no wait, that's no rock.

It lands right on Raditz's face and pulls back a bit, looking at him with it's eyes - eight eyes. If it could smile, it just did. It even chirped as if it recognizes him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Raditz swats the creature from his face and his brother catches it in his hands. He growls hearing his brother laughing. "Stupid annoying creature!"

"Sometimes I think you're more afraid of a spider than Frieza." Kakarot says as he observes the half-inch tall tarantula. He pokes it on the leg and the creature stands on its hind legs and rising it's front legs as if trying to look threatening. It turns around and looks at Raditz, and chirps again as it hops on the Saiyan's hands. "Hey! I think it likes you!"

"Now why would a mere spider take a liking to a Sai-" Raditz pauses. "damn. He's still alive?"

"What? You know this one?" Kakarot leans the tarantula towards him.

"Get that away!" Raditz back up a bit.

"You seem to recognize it. Why won't you tell me?"

Raditz forces himself to not hit his brother. His body tenses up that second and it relaxes just as fast. "You can't blame me for fearing death's arrival. It's been that way since I was a child. The reasoning behind it is the reason why I can't stand those-" He points at the creature. "But that one's an exception."

"Huh? Why?" Kakarot rises the creature to eye level so that he can get a good look at it.

Raditz is hesitant to answer but he reluctantly does. "It's name is Tao."

"Wait, it has a name? Tao huh?" It puzzles Kakarot on why this one has a name but he gets the idea. "Wait a minute. This little guy is your pet?"

"P-pet?!" Raditz's face turns red from anger or embarrassment but it's hard to tell. "He's merely a creature that I've known since I was a kid! I thought that he was killed with Planet Vegeta's destruction! How did he make it here?!" He waves the question aside. "Bah, whatever! He likes to follow me everywhere. Why? Don't ask because I don't know!"

"Then why did you name him?"

"Will you just shut up with the questions?!" Raditz snaps. "Look, this is no time for you to ask about my life! I don't like to dwell on the past! What is important now is what is happening _now_ because like you said, we have to move on and defeat that monster who traumatized our lives!" He would say more but the furry spider is now jumping on his brother's hand as if it is trying to tell him something. His annoyance fades away. "By seeing that thing… it reminds me… how foolish I can be sometimes…"

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" kakarot says with concern. He doesn't get an answer so he calls again. "Hey, Raditz? Hello?"

"I was such a coward." Raditz narrows his eyes at the fight below him. "I was mocked of it for years… even now when you were the only one unfazed by what Frieza displayed from his endurance, it makes me feel like I have no reason to be here. Even back then when I was a child I felt the same way, but you told me what someone told me then, and it strengthened my resolve."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kakarot wants to really check his brother's head. Maybe that spider smacked him too hard.

Back on the ground Nappa barely dodges a blast and it grazes his arm which causes him to swear all sorts of words. "Curse you! I'm not running away if that is what you think I will do!"

Those words echo in his head. Many images flash in there too;

" _I'm not running away! I'm not afraid!"_ He hears his childhood voice scream in his head as he suddenly sees a dusky and dark canyon rising in his sights. A huge shadow looms over him in a shape of a spider. " _I will kill you!"_

The shadow swoops down and attempts to bite him.

" _Let me be you ugly thing!"_

Other voices echo through his head.

" _You're a weakling! I bet that you can't even pass through that dusky canyon over there without crying!"_

" _What are you talking about?! He won't even walk in there! He'll just turn around and call for his mommy!"_

The laughter echoes through his head and it feels real.

 ***Flashback***

"I'm not weak!" A boot slammed angrily on the gravel as children simply laughed at him. "Stop laughing! You will wish you never said that when I beat all of you!"

"You already tried." One kid said with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I put you in a headlock remember? Then you was like; " _Stop! Stop that! It hurts!"_ A true warrior never pleads for mercy! Only wimps do!" The kid lifted his own boot and kicked the teased kid down.

The kid tripped over another boot and fell against a boulder which struck the back of his head. He groaned and covered it with both hands to try to ease the pain which didn't go away. If it wasn't for his long hair which cushioned the fall, it could have been worse. Still, it didn't help the fact on how bad it hurt at the moment.

Another kid pointed and laughed. "Hey, look! Crybaby Raditz is about to cry! Go ahead! Do it so that the whole world will know how weak you are!"

Raditz tried to hold back the tears but a few fell and the children laughed harder. "S-stop laughing! I-I'm not crying! I'm not! I am _not_ a crybaby!"

"We don't allow babies like you to be a warrior! If Frieza saw you I bet he will kill you!" The laugh again.

"No he won't! He won't kill me!" Raditz hopped to his feet feeling his anger rise. He swiped away a fresh tear that fell down his face. "Just shut up! I will show you all that I am not a baby! I'm a warrior! I will be the best warrior who ever lived! You just watch!"

"Let's face it, you're a weakling! I bet that you can't even pass through that dusky canyon over there without crying!" The taller kid teased.

"What are you talking about?! he won't even walk in there! he would just turn around and call for his mommy!" The shorter kid teased as well. He puts his hands over his eyes, faking a cry; "Oh mommy, mommy! Help me! I'm scared! Oh, please help me mommy!" The others watching laughed and he joined in as soon as he ended his act.

Raditz yelled angrily and lunges at the shorter kid he made fun of him. His hands caught around his throat and he squeezed as hard as he could. "I am not a coward! I am not a weakling! Stop calling me that! I am none of that!" He didn't realize how bad he was choking the kid since he didn't notice that his face was turning blue.

Suddenly, a fist punched him on the nose and Raditz fell back. He held his bleeding nose while he glared at the taller kid who punched him. It quickly faded away when the kid walked up to him with a dark look. He got ready to punch him again and Raditz flinched. He drew back and chuckled. "See? You think that you're all tough. Just go home like you always do."

"No! I'll prove to you that I can walk in there and not run off! I'll do it now! Just watch!" Raditz got back to his feet and walks towards the canyons of Planet Vegeta. He stops at the entrance and looked back. The others were grinning teasingly from ear to ear. They occasionally whispered out things that he couldn't pick up but he knew they were talking about him. He finally walked inside.

"Whoa guys. He's actually doing that!" The taller kid said "We could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Who cares? He'll run back out anyway." The shorter who assured.

Raditz looked at the rocky terrain that surrounded him. Wind would pass by occasionally and he would have to climb over boulders to get into a few destinations. "Hmph. They think I'm afraid huh? They will regret saying those words. The look on their faces when I walk out the other side will prove it."

A rock bounced around and rolled to his foot. He stared at it until another strikes his leg. He immediately got into a fighting stance. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" It was silent but he didn't lower his guard. "I said, come out!"

As if it obeyed a huge shadow loomed over him. He looked up and spotted a giant spider which drolled out poison that scorched the rocks below it. "Whoa… it's huge! It has to be as big as an Oozaru!"

The monster clearly didn't like that someone was intruding its territory so it dove down and attempted to slash him which the Saiyan dodged. It tried again and struck a rock instead, instantly taking it down in pieces.

"So you want to fight me huh?" Raditz jumped forward and punched it on the chest. He was shocked when he realized the creature wasn't even fazed. He is shoved back down and jumped back on his feet in time to avoid the fangs that attempted to bite him. It clamped down on a rock instead. On contact the rock melted into acid which seeped through the ground, creating a smoking hole. "Oh. That can't be good."

The monster shrieked and slammed a leg down near him, missing him by and inch. Raditz dodged a couple more until the impact of the ground shaking knocked him of his feet. Angry for being taken down so easily he creates a ball of pink energy. "Take this! My Single Sunday attack!" It slammed and exploded on the monster. He heard it roar in pain as it fell. "Hah! That's what you get for messing with a Saiyan!"

His victory was cut short. The monster rose from the dust staring the kid Saiyan down who looked back in disbelief.

"I-I don't understand! That was my most powerful attack!" Raditz shouted as he took a step back. "It should be dead!" He shakes his head and got back into a fighting stance. "I'm not running away! I'm not afraid!"

The monster spider charged forward and knocked him down again. Its leg scraped across his arm in the process.

Raditz binked and looked at his arm which bleed a trail down to the ground. It happened so fast he had no time to react. Those kids sent him to a place they knew he couldn't handle. He tried to move his arm but it wouldn't budge. In fact, it felt numb. He began to panic as he realized that his arm had to be poisoned. He Can't fight like this.

The ground shook and he flinched. The monster was close. It would swoop down and bite him at any moment with its poisonous fangs. He kicks himself backwards as the creature came closer. Just as he managed to get back on his feet he takes another strike across the left side of his abdomen. The monster towered over him now opening its fangs, ready to bite him.

He doesn't want to die.

Raditz screamed as the monster dove down. He rolled his body over and dodged in the nick of time. His face went pale seeing the spot he was at melt into a new smoking hole. He can't defend himself regardless if his arm was paralyzed or not.

The monster roared and tried to attack again. Raditz jumped out the way and successfully landed on his feet. He begun to run of screaming for his life.

Heavy stomping nearly made him trip several times. He thought there wouldn't be an end to this until he spotted the exit. He picked up the pace. He was almost there... but his opportunity was lost as the creature jumped over him and landed right in front of it. "No!" He skidded to a stop and makes a U-turn but a leg strikes his back and he was pinned down. He squirms heavily and tried to break free but it was hopeless. "Let me be you ugly thing!"

He heard hissing. His whole body froze when his mind realized what that was. The monster was drooling on him, preparing to eat him. It was drooling, and the venomous drool was melting through his armor. His flails became more powerful. "LET ME GO! DON'T EAT ME! I'M NOT GOOD TO EAT! LET ME GO!"

It didn't listen. Instead, it pinned him down harder which forced the Saiyan to stop moving. Now he was helpless. He was surely going to die the most painful death possible. As much as he hated he, he resorted to the only option he had left; "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He felt the fangs scratching through his thick hair. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"RADITZ!"

He and the monster froze. That screaming voice filled with fear was instantly recognizable. "M-mother-?"

Suddenly a figure dove down and knocked the monster off its feet. Before the monster could recover a blast blew one of its eight legs off. It fell back screeching in pain.

All that Raditz could do was watch the monster take another hit and it finally knew that it wouldn't be able to handle any more of it. It back off and simply walked away with the legs it still had. He lifted his head and arms wrapped around his body. "NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"It's okay! Raditz! It's gone! It won't bother you anymore!"

He is unable to move but his body was turned around and he saw his mother's worried face. "M-Mom?! H-how did you-"

"I just knocked it around a it and scared it off. We need to leave. It's likely to come back with a pack." Gine quickly explained.

Raditz did not like the sound of that. "P-p-pack?!"

Gine embraced the young Saiyan. "I had a feeling that something bad was happening to you. I came looking for you but your friends told me that you went in this canyon so I was worried. Then I saw you and that monster and I thought-" Her worried expression switched to anger. "Why would you even do something like this Raditz! You could have gotten yourself KILLED!"

"I-It wasn't my fault! Those guys aren't my friends! They called me a weakling and a coward so I wanted to prove to them that I can fight and not back down… but… it… it…" He closed his eyes and felt the fear that got to him again. He never felt so scared. He nearly died from that reckless stunt he did.

Gine's angered expression softened. "It's okay Raditz. You can cry. I know that you're scared. It's okay-"

"No! It's not! If I cry then I'm really a weakling!" Raditz shouts back. "But… i ran like a coward! I can't do it mom! I can't be great like dad! Everyone makes fun of me because I can't do anything! I just can't…" He couldn't hold it much longer. He buried his face in his mother's arms and begun to cry.

"Hey!"

The pair jumped in surprised and looked up. A tall muscular Saiyan hovered above them with an annoyed look on his face. "What is this? A performance? Shouldn't you two be off working somewhere?!"

"I… I apologize. Something came up. That's all sir…" Gine responded with a bowed head.

"Well you better get a move on. If one of Frieza's men sees a saiyan slacking then that really gets us into trouble! Or… would you rather me report this to the king?"

Gine's eyes went wide. "Oh, no sir! Th-that wouldn't be necessary! We'll move on right away…" She pauses and looked around. "But… the problem is… I don't know how to get out of here."

"You're asking for directions?!" The Saiyan sighed. "Typical actions of a low-class. You're lucky I have some patience today. You better hurry along then or you will be left behind because I wait for nobody!" With that he flew off.

Quickly, Gine rocketed after him with her son in her arms. She managed to stay close behind.

The Saiyan looked behind him and noticed what was going on. "What the hell's wrong with him? Can he fly on his own?"

"He was attacked by one of those creatures sir."

The male looked even more annoyed. "Do you realize that kids are prohibited from going into that territory? Who was stupid enough to let him in there?"

She couldn't answer that one. She tried to think on how but something wasn't right. She looked down and noticed how cold Raditz felt. "Oh no. Raditz? Raditz?! Can you hear me?"

"Damn it. How reckless was that kid?!" The Saiyan frowned. "I have no time to deal with this! Look here lady, he is your son and what he did was his business that isn't mine. I have other things to do!" He sped up and left them behind.

"No! Wait! Please don't go! My son could be dying!" But all her efforts for him to return was useless. She looked around and noticed a city up ahead. She held her son closer to her. "Hold on Raditz! I'm going! Don't you die you hear me!"

"It's hopeless mom…" Raditz had to force his words to come out. 'I… I can't…I don't think I can hold it…"

"You listen to me Raditz!" Gine nearly scolded. "Whenever you feel yourself at the brink of death, no matter what the reason is, don't abandon the hope you still have! It will keep you alive!"

"I-I'll try…" As he said those words, he lost consciousness.

 ***End of flashback***

Raditz hovered in the sky watching Napa throw a bunch of punches that hits Frieza directly most of the time. He frowns. He looks back at Tao who chirps happily and jumps to his shoulder. He flicks it away again in panic. He hates that memory so much. Looking at a spider brings it back almost every time.

"Hello! Whoo-hoo!"

Raditz jumps and turns around, finally noticing his brother. "Was that even necessary?!"

"Well, you _were_ spacing out for a while so you were kinda worrying me there." Kakarot says as Tao the spider crawls up to his head.

"Don't worry about it." Raditz turns his attention back to the fight. "Just keep your eyes on the battlefield."

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! The chapters a bit short but it's better than the 12-page long chapters I gave in the earlier chapters. So, like I said, not a lot of combat was in here.**

 **But! We got to see the reasoning behind Raditz's spider phobia! The mystery Saiyan who appeared to assist Gine for a short period of time should have been obvious. I'l let you figure that out. No, I am not trying to make Raditz look bad if that is what you are thinking.  
**

 **Honestly, I don't feel accomplished with this chapter but you guys should know me by now. I say that almost all the time and people like them so just ignore that.**

 **Anyway, question time!**

 _ **Funfact: The name "Tao" is the word "Peach" in Chinese.**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm taking Chinese. Don't ask why.**_

 _ **The reasoning on why Raditz has a spider will be explained later. he had it before that monster event just so that you readers won't get confused.**_

 _ **Questions!**_

 **A: you know if i recall there was once a fic where piccolo never got redeemed and ended up becoming evil corrupted gohan etc. in that story i believe frieza offered a chance to pic to join him. pic said no cause well unless hes incharge what is the point really. so forget what i said about that. pic at this point would think the namekian race as pitiful and a discrace. if they were brought back he would just cruelly kill them. i wonder if pic will obtain the means to make demonic children at some point. so many questions there.**

 **now the chapter frieza revealed the truth and im glad he pinpointed everyone's role. vegeta slowly turning into frieza, nappa keeping vegeta's honour somewhat intact. that was good. still hoping for nappa's later development. possibly a reason he gets really angry etc. later in his life was cause he lost his own family and friends as he played the role of saiyan general and then everyone else he ever knew slowly that might have affected him. playing the part of vegeta's adoptive father perhaps kept nappa somewhat sane but without that he was slowly drifting further and further away from the man he used to be.**

 **up to you though just a suggestion there. also i really doubt nail would fuse with this kind of piccolo nor would kami unless piccolo found a way to force the fusion technique. this piccolo would be by all accounts completely evil and tainted. namekians like nail would not bend over backwards for someone like that they wouldn't want the namekian name tarnished by such a vile creature. so only time would tell id say so i will wish you luck. and oh yes im still following my dear thanks for the shoutout**

 **A: I may check out that fic you mentioned… but I need to know what it is called.**

 **I gave Nappa a little more development here. Like I said before, I am trying to find a perfect role for him so I need some time to think. In fact, I have plans for him in the upcoming chapters. You are welcome!**

 **Q:Well, personally what im hoping for is that instead of getting immortality you just wish tarble back to life.**

 **A: We'll see about that.**

 **Q:This was a great chapter and not to mention a sad one. I liked how you had the chapter start out, it was interesting to see Frieza, size all of them up. It was something else for the tyrant to mock not only Kakarot, and Vegeta, like he did in cannon; but he went after Raditz, and Nappa, as well. What amazed me with Nappa, was that you made him suspect that Frieza, was behind the attack on Planet Vegeta. It was very nice to see that, because in cannon it seemed like Nappa, had no clue. So, once again we see Nappa, with a great deal of intelligence which is awesome. The next part you did made my blood boil, with Frieza, saying that Raditz, just got the luck of the draw and survived purely because he met up with Vegeta, and Nappa. So, who knows how close Raditz, would've been to death if he hadn't? The fight between Piccolo, and Frieza, was cool, fast paced and epic, it just sucked that Piccolo, didn't really have any affect on the tyrant, then he proceeded to get owned. Kakarot, interviening and saving Piccolo, shocked me, you made it because he wants to have a rematch with his rival; which I do believe is true, but I also think it's so they can have Earth's Dragon Balls intact. Tarble, blasting Vegeta, was something, because Vegeta, was desperate for a power up boost, and with Tarble, having made that healing potion, it was like..."good plan!" The only thing was Kakarot, couldn't distract Frieza, long enough, so he saw what Vegeta, was up to. That then led to Vegeta, getting revived fully, then boasting in the best way we all know him, for Frieza, to go full power. Once you did that, Frieza, changed and it went to the worst. It shocked me to see that Tarble went the route of Dende, what got me even more is that you had Tarble, still alive and he was crying and wanting to say how sorry he was to Kakarot. That nearly had me in tears. So, now with Tarble, dead and all the Sayians feeling it, it is going to be one heck of a battle. Vegeta, wants vengeance for his brother, Kakarot, wants it for all the Sayians, including Tarble, now. Raditz, shares the sentiment, and is now closer to understanding Kakarot. Plus, you made us see how much of a father figure Nappa, played for Vegeta. He knew deep down that the Prince of all Sayians, cared for his brother. Also, don't worry if some of the things you wrote were close to cannon, sometimes it's unavoidable, and you made the death scene so much more sad than when Dende, died and that was pretty sad. Can't wait for the next chapter this is going to be epic?**

 **A: You have no idea how hard it was to put so much emotion there. I'll admit that typing Tarble's death had me very sad. I kinda regret it now.**

 **Q: Good story. But i am a bit dissappointed that you take accual scens from the manga and anime and put it in your story. I would rather see something different**

 **A: Well, I am going farther and farther away. See? This chapter had few relations to the canon.**

 **Q: Piccolo arrived because bulma wished that to shenron. I believe it was in your first story. Short you already explanaid it**

 **A: Well my A/N (Author's Note) explains that this isn't my first story but my first DBZ story. I never thought that it would get so popular though…**

 **Well, there you have it. Meanwhile i shall scold myself for writing a terrible (In my opinion) chapter!**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 11!**


	11. Put your chances on the reunion!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! It's official! I'm ALMOST FINALLY 17 years of age! SATURDAY! DEC 5th! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Oh shot. I won't be a minor anymore.**

… **.**

 **Meh, it's not like I'm a bad person anyway, so what am I so concerned about?**

 **Well, this chapter will have some more action going on. How will this go? Time to get in my head and think! Bring on the imaginary story board!**

 **But this is my make-up and apology gift for having you guys wait sooo long for the previous chapter, so we get another one around 4 days later! Isn't that awesome?! Normally it takes me a week to do a chapter but I worked my butt off of this one!**

 **Urgh. I'm getting tired of doing this…**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All rights go to Akira Toriyama, the one and only author? Why do you think this is on a fanfiction website?! So, no suing!**

 **-Espeon804**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

 **\- Chapter 11: Put your chances on the reunion! -**

Last time on: "The retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan;"

" _You, Kakarot." Vegeta says raising a chin. "You have your reasons, but where's your logic? You know how powerful Frieza is, so how do you suppose we beat him?"_

" _To be honest… I really don't know." Kakarot's statement made his comrades forget how to stand. "I mean… there's always a way to beat someone. You don't always win with strength alone you know. I do have a plan… though I'm not so found with it."_

 _Frieza decides to let the monkeys plan out whatever they are doing. He feels that it won't make a difference anyway._

" _Plan? You must be kidding. What plan could you possibly have? None of them worked by far!" Vegeta isn't planning to take plans from a lower-class warrior. But, he decides to listen in anyway._

 _Kakarot would speak it aloud but one look at Frieza changes his mind. He could speak to them in the native language but he thinks again. Perhaps Frieza has a translator on him or something. He would rather overestimate the tyrant than underestimate. He moves his tail in front of him and whips it against the armor that protects his thighs. "Get the hint…" He says very low._

 _For a while they are puzzled until Raditz's eyes widen slightly the second he caught the idea. "That… that could work." Suddenly he snaps; "But how the hell are we going to do that?! Remember what happened while we were fighting those two Ginyu idiots?!"_

" _It was only you." Kakarot mutters. "It wasn't entirely your fault you know…"_

" _So I'm just going to stand in the sidelines? How great!" Raditz rolls his eyes at the ridiculous plan that he is unable to take part of. It doesn't bother him entirely since he hates the process anyway._

" _But we can't just do it right away." Kakarot adds quickly. "Hey Vegeta, do you think we can all fight Frieza at once?"_

" _It's almost reckless and it won't be very effective. Frieza's smart enough to dodge in a way that would make us only hit each other. Think of something else." Vegeta says rudely._

" _We can't speak of this for long. Frieza will lose his patience eventually." Nappa points out. "Vegeta, how about we both jump back in there while we leave these two brothers to the planning?"_

" _What? Taking ideas from those two-" Vegeta stops his protest as he turns his attention back to the ground. "Fine. Only for now because it won't be effective forever. Just make sure you don't lose your cool. I know how you are."_

 _Frieza takes notice to this. "Oh? So you're back to fighting after crying? How unique."_

" _That…! I've had enough of him mocking me!" Vegeta shouts. "Nappa! Hold nothing back!"_

" _You got it!" Nappa clenches a fist, and the two elite warriors dive towards the foe._

 **\- Now -**

"ARGH!" Vegeta is forced to spit out a mouthful of saliva after taking a hard punch on the gut. He doesn't catch a break there. He looks up and Nappa slams right on him. He is nearly knocked down but he manages to recover and fly back at his foe and throws a punch, which is blocked. His body is grasped by a white tail and he is thrown up in the air. As he falls back down he is kicked on the face and takes a blast on the back.

Nappa soars but he is quickly swatted on the face and is punched on the head. He backs away a bit to get away from the battering. This is truly getting on his nerves. How long until they can land another decent hit?

"Tell me if you are being serious or are you two just playing around?" Frieza asks.

Vegeta hovers over to the general while wiping his mouth. He looks at his white glove which he finds smeared with the blood from his lip. His eyes dart back to Frieza who looks back chuckling at their angry looks. "This is a lot harder than I originally thought. Those two better have came up with a decent plan." He mentions to two brothers who watch not too far.

"Who needs a plan from them? We can go on without it!" Nappa's right hand sparks and bursts with yellow energy. He thrusts is forward and fires a huge electrical blast that heads for Frieza.

"This attack again?" Frieza draws back his hand and swats it away. Just as he does he is kicked on the face by a boot from the Saiyan Prince. He snacthes the ankle and prepares to throw him off and he is punched on the chest from Nappa. Frieza simply elbows them both and the two tries to retaliate but he fades in thin air.

"What the-?" Nappa couldn't finish his sentence because, at the moment he started speaking the tyrant reappears behind him and kicks him down on the back. The general turns to face him but Frieza fades away once more. He looks above him and spots him there. He attempts to punch him but a foot kicks him on the head. The general throws several punches every second that is easily dodged. He keeps this up hoping that he would land a hit. Finally he does.

"Dammit! Watch where you're aiming!" Exclaims the angry Vegeta who received the punch.

"Sorry." Nappa searches the skies. There's no sign of that freak. "Damn. He's too fast! Is there a way to slow him down- URGH!" His back takes a blast and he is nearly knocked from the skies like a shot bird. He slowly turns with a growl and finds Frieza hovering with an amused look on his face. "What are you trying to do?! Scorch my back?!"

"Well, since you mentioned it perhaps I should had hit you harder than that." Frieza responds.

The Saiyan's power bursts to revealance and he charges forward, each of his fresh new attacks are avoided with ease. Though his movements are much more flowing it looks the same; no chances of landing any hits. But, he finally gives Frieza a hard uppercut which angered him. He is surprised when Frieza suddenly pops right in front of his face. The palm is just inches away from his nose. Just as he was about to get angry Frieza fires a minor blast and he takes it head on.

"Oh no!" Kakarot witnesses Nappa falling from the cloud of smoke and slamming to the ground. Just as he looks back to the source of action Frieza appears right behind Vegeta. "Vegeta! Look out behind you!"

Vegeta takes the warning but it is too late. A tail wraps around his throat and begins to squeeze the air from him. He grips on the tail and tries to pull it away but he fails several times and hangs there helplessly. His face is constantly elbowed and the tail moves him in front of Frieza who mercilessly fires several blast which batters his body.

"That does it! I'm not standing watching anymore!" Kakarot shouts as his ki surrounds his body. Tao is nearly blown off and latches on to him with its hairy legs. "Sorry little guy but you will have to stand by." He picks it up by its back legs and places it on a nearby cliff. "C'mon Raditz!" He rockets off towards Frieza to free the prince.

"You don't have to tell what I should do!" Raditz flies after his brother.

"Well it's about time you two decided to jump in. I would have at any time but it looks like those two can't manage him on their own." Piccolo flies after them.

"Oh look. They come to rescue you. Isn't that kind of them?" Frieza fires a huge blast from his hand and the two brothers are blown away as Piccolo unfortunately is hit. He turns his attention back to Vegeta. "Now I will have to make sure you stay down." He throws him down and fires countless blast that rain down and strike the prince endlessly. He finishes it off which a final huge blast that forces Vegeta to the ground, and it explodes.

"No! Vegeta!" Nappa just got himself together in time to see the prince taken down so easily. "Frieza just keeps holding back! How powerful is he?!" He shakes his head and his power intensifies. "That does it! I'm killing that bastard now!"

"They are so stubborn." Frieza looks around him finding himself surrounded by the three Saiyans and the one Namekian. He waits until they are close enough and smirks while pulling his arms close to his chest. Just as they a foot away he thrusts them both out hard and it sends powerful ki-filled shockwaves that repeatedly knocks the Saiyans further and further away until the final one bursts and blows them all out of the sky. The whole atmosphere is like fireworks that never end. The Saiyans shout from the many impacts until it settles down. Dirt and rocks are raining down as the visibility returns. Frieza sighs and looks below him. All four Saiyans are laying on the ground in a lot of pain.

"D-damn…" Kakarot lifts his head and gets to his knees while shaking his head. "That was some power." He locates his brother which lays on top of a small boulder. "Right Ra- WHOA!" He is shocked to see his brother already wounded and barely conscious. "Raditz! Are you okay?!" He gets to his feet and sharp pain shoots up his legs and he is forced back down to the ground. "What… did he do?!"

"Just so you know, I held back on purpose." Frieza announces as his feet touches the ground. "If I had put in enough power all of you would be dead surely." He walks up to Vegeta who raises his head only for it to be stomped back to the ground. "How about you just lay there and let me finish you?"

"FRIEZA!"

Frieza punches the general on the gut and he stands there hunched over groaning. "And some of you don't know when to stop." He shoves him back and the Saiyan falls. Frieza stomps on Vegeta's head again, and again, enjoying each of the prince's cries. "Aren't you going to faint or something yet?" He picks up movement and turns around while ducking his head, avoiding a punch from Nappa.

Kakarot takes this opportunity of distraction and begins forces himself back on his feet, trying his best to ignore the horrible pain that stabs through his body. He is almost limping as he approaches his brother. "Hey Raditz, get up… we have to get going quick!" He notices how half of Raditz's body is buried in rubble. He gets a hold of both hands. "Hold on, I'll get you out of there!" He pulls and the rocks shake, not wanting to let go of the body so easily. He yanks hard and the rocks fly off. He nearly trips from the sudden release and Raditz is almost free. "Man, we just got back to fighting and already we are badly hurt. Looks like you have it worse huh? Okay… one more time…!" He yanks harder than before and this time he falls to a sitting position. "Alright, we have to get going!"

Raditz's face twist as if he got a headache from his brother's sudden shout. "Give me a second. My body's not responding very well.."

Kakarot replies; "We don't have the time…" He suddenly stops talking. Something told him bad things await.

The older brother can't get an idea on why Kakarot can't seem to find his words. He makes a quick guess. "Is… Frieza behind me?"

"No… that's not it." Kakarot replies.

"Then what?!" Raditz demands, growing more impatient.

Meanwhile, Nappa takes a right hook and he stumbles heavily backwards. He charges forward and is knocked back again.

Frieza simply kicks Vegeta on the face and decides to let him be for the moment since it seems he isn't fighting back anymore. Nappa is out of breath but he doesn't give up. He send more punches that Frieza decides to block this time until he has enough and blasts him away. He turns his attention to the two brothers. He is a bit surprised to see that the younger brother is on his feet trying to assist the older one. He walks over to them and aims the palm of his hand to Kakarot and fires. The earth-raised Saiyan is shot on the back and falls. He begins to leave from the ground, rising higher until they appear to be dolls. "I'm growing very bored now!" He grins darkly as he places his arms over his head. A huge ball of energy grows above his head. "Let's see you try to avoid this one!" He throws it down and it crashes and explodes on the ground.

"N-N-Noooo!" Kakarot lost what grip he had on the ground and is blown away.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Raditz falls of the rock and blows off elsewhere.

"C-CURSE YOU!" Nappa is blown back.

Vegeta had a grip but he just lost it and is blown back.

Piccolo tries to keep his feet planted on the ground but he too is blown away.

Tao watching in the sidelines waving like a little black flag on the rocks. He lost his grip and fire a small web which cling around the rock. The plan fails too and he flies off to the unknown.

After a while everything is quiet. Frieza floats back down satisfied with the destruction he created on the terrain. Most of the grass on the ground was churned and mixed with the dirt. As his feet touches the ground he quickly locates the other Saiyans scattered across it. Vegeta lays on his back with cuts all across his body. His chest rises and falls, a sign that he is still alive.

Nappa - who is several feet away - lays on his stomach trying to get on his knees but fails and just lays there.

Kakarot lays on his side breathing unsteadily. His tail twitches behind him as his teeth grind in pain. He can't move very well if he wanted. His whole body is in pain. Something tells him that Raditz has it worse.

Frieza's eyes dart around for the long-haired Saiyan who appears to not be present. He hums a small tune to himself as he searches. Eventually it turns into a song; "Oh where, oh where could has the little monkey gone~? Oh where, or where could be be? With his tail cut short and his hair so long, oh where, oh where could he be~?"

A hand shoots out from the shore of a lake and Raditz's head pops out as he takes a deep breath. He lays his head on the ground breathing hard, barely able to move his body further from the water.

"Oh, there you are." Frieza finally is close and reaches down, grabbing a handful of hair. He lifts him up halfway having a good look at the Saiyan's face. "Looks like your lights went out. Not awake are we? Too bad. I would have liked to see your face when I rid your prince, but I guess you can go first."

Kakarot lifts his head hearing those words. One of his biggest fears is coming true right before his eyes. "N-no! Frieza! Don't do it!"

"You expect me to listen to your pleas? I was suppose to have got rid of him a long time ago but I lost that opportunity when he was lucky to have been with Vegeta. What better chance than now?" Frieza smirks. "Now… there will be no more monkeys…" He pulls the Saiyan all the way out the water. "Now, say goodnigh-" His words are caught in his throat when he notices something that wasn't present before. "That… stupid… this is… impossible! He shouldn't be able to…!"

"What's going on?" Kakarot can't get a good view on what's happening since he is on the ground. But he can tell that whatever Frieza sees isn't pleasing the emperor. He manages the lift himself higher, barely on his knees just enough to see his brother dangling there.

"I don't understand what is going on here! How did he manage to grow this back?!" Frieza grabs a familiar furry-brown limb and lifts it up to near eye-level, taking a good look at it.

Kakarot gaps, finally seeing what it is. "No… way…" He almost bursts into excitement. He actually would, but he is in too much pain to hop in joy. "Raditz… his tail grew back!" He looks around quickly and spots Nappa. Since Vegeta is out for the count at the moment Nappa is the second best option. "Hey… Nappa… are you still up? Please tell me that you are."

The general growls in response.

"Okay, good. Frieza really knocked us out so it seems that in the result of that, Raditz grew his tail back."

"What? He did?" Nappa says weakly. "Heh. Never thought he would be so lucky. It's rare for fully grown Saiyans to grow a new tail…"

"Do you think… you can create a Power Ball of something?" Kakarot asks. "That was the plan after all… for one of us to change but… Vegeta's out so he won't be able to do this. This could be the only way we can beat Frieza after all."

"Are you kidding? That won't be possible now." Nappa says. "That takes a lot of energy out of you and unfortunately for you I don't have enough to even make one. You're out of luck. Besides, helping you isn't something I am willing to do."

"I was afraid that you were going to say that." Kakarot laughs without energy. "Well… it's not like it's something not worth trying."

"What? You're telling me you know how to do that? No low class scum is capable of producing that!" Nappa says rudely.

Kakarot forces himself up to one knee. "I don't really know. I think I figured it out." He looks at the palm of his hand and he concentrates. "I'll have to do this quick before it's too late! How did he do it again… they said it takes a lot of energy…" His hand shakes heavily as it flickers a bright light occasionally. This shouldn't be so hard. The first time he witnessed his former Master Roshi perform the Kamehameha Wave, he used it himself on his first try not long after and, he was a kid then. Maybe he can do the same now.

No, he _has_ to do it. Their lives are in sake. It won't be long until Frieza kills off Raditz!

With that thought, he forces more pressure into his efforts, and finally, a small tiny light in a shape of a sphere appears, but it's as small as a marble. "Come on… I have to… do this…!" It grows bigger, but it's half the size it should be.

Nappa can't believe his eyes. "How is this low class doing this? It's like he can see something happen and learn from it."

' _Focus… I have to focus…'_ Kakarot keeps telling himself this but it's almost impossible knowing that his time is very limited with his brother in Frieza's clutches. " _C'mon… you can do this!'_ He almost lost his breath but finally the ball of light grows to a reasonable size. He almost laughs at the sight. "I-I did it!"

"Wha-?" Nappa's jaw almost drops.

"I can't believe this! I did it!" Now he's laughing but it's worn down from his exhaustion.

Normally the general would be pissed off on the fact that a low-class has somehow performed something that would usually take years to perfect but he knows that now isn't the time. "Then what are you standing there for?! It will go out at any moment and you won't be able to make another one of those! Throw it now!"

"What?" Frieza turns around and sees the Saiyan preparing to throw. "What… is that?!" He drops Raditz back on the ground and gets ready to block what he believes is an attack meant for him.

Kakarot is struggling to get on his feet. He has no time to fight the gravity that is pulling down his weakened body. So, with a shout he throws the ball as hard as he could into the skies.

Frieza watches it fade away in the clouds. He looks back at the Saiyan who threw it. "Looks like you have terrible aim from the shape you're in."

"Sorry to say this but… that wasn't meant for you." Kakarot says.

"What?!"

Kakarot feels as if he will topple over at any second. That ball of light certainly took out a lot of his energy and he could faint. He'll have to do this quick. "Okay… now… burst!" He closes his hand to a fist, and the light explodes into a huge ball that appears to be another sun. After than his knees gave in and he falls back to his stomach. "Yep… definitely tired." He glances at Nappa. "The glory's all yours."

"Offering this to me is probably the smartest thing you've ever done." Nappa says weakly. He seems to be struggling to roll himself over. Just as he was about to a white three-toed foot pins him down.

"Now explain to me… what was that about?" Frieza's cold stare makes Nappa's mood turn from good to bad. "Not answering me huh? How rude of you." He glares at Kakarot. "You're the one who delivered it. What was that? Why did it explode in the sky?!"

Kakarot simply chuckles. "I thought that you out of all the people would know… being acquainted with Saiyans for such a long time."

"What are you trying to say?!" Frieza's tail snaps forwards and wraps around the younger Saiyan's neck. "Explain now or I will snap you in half!"

He simply laughs. "It's not a good thing to mock us by calling us monkeys. There's a reason why we hate being called that you know…" He can feel his brother's energy stirring. If Nappa can't do it now, perhaps Raditz could… if only he would wake up.

"What are you talking about?!" Frieza growls.

A hand twitches, a foot stirs a bit. Finally a head lifts from the ground. He feels so much pain, but that only means he's still alive. Raditz blinks to get rid of the blurriness that is clouding his vision. His head is throbbing. "How long… was I out?" He shakes his head and the sound was distorted for a brief moment but he finally picks up the sound of Frieza's voice. He sounds angry for some reason, and his brother is speaking too…

"Kakarot…?!" He pushes himself to his knees barely and sees his brother being strangled by Frieza's tail. "D-damn it… he just had to get himself into trouble…" He cringes at the sharp pain and falls back down, rolling over to his side and off a short ledge. He falls hard on his back and the wind is nearly knocked out of him. ' _This day… it's only going to get a hell lot worse… What am I supposed to do like this?'_ He recalls what his brother told him earlier. "Kakarot said to never abandon hope but… what can I do now…?"

Kakarot's tries to pull the tail away but, like Vegeta it doesn't help. He opens his mouth wide, resorting to the one option he has left.

Frieza recognizes this quickly and punches the Saiyan so that he bit his own tongue. "Don't think that will happen again." His tail squeezes harder to the point that it's impossible for the Saiyan to even get an sip of air. "Perhaps I should kill you slowly. I have would rather beat the answers out of you too… maybe I should do both." He points his finger at the Saiyan's legs and fires a tiny ki blast. It strikes like a bullet and the Saiyan's face twists from the pain. "Well, you can't scream but at least I know it hurts." He points at the Saiyan's chest. "Now let's do that again… but this time you won't feel it."

The Saiyan knows what that means. He gathers what strength he has left and tries to squirm his way out but it proves to be very difficult. He utters out a small shout as the tail grips his throat harder. Any further and his neck could break. ' _Raditz… c'mon! Look at the sky! I know that you are awake!'_

Raditz nearly jumps. "Who said that?!" The voice invaded his head. How did that happen? It takes a while but he figures it out. "Kakarot? You know telepathy?!" How much does his brother know makes him wonder if Earth isn't as useless as he thinks.

' _There's no time to think of that! Frieza has me out of breath! I know that you are hurt but… do me a favor and look at the sky!'_

"What… does that have to do with what's happening to you?!" Raditz exclaims.

' _Don't think about it! Just look up! I can't endure this for long! Hurry up! Vegeta is out and Nappa is pinned down! You are the only one not in the danger zone right now! Just look at what's above you!'_

Raditz would argue more. He can't figure out how this happened so fast. His eyes does scan the skies. He spots a sun which greatly hurts his eyes, and another. He shuts his eyes as they get irritated. "Are you trying to make me go blind?!" He gets no reply this time. His brother must be close to losing his conscious, or could be dying. He tries to get up but the pain forces him back down. This angers him. How can he do anything to prevent Frieza from killing another Saiyan like this?

Perhaps his brother could be right…

' _Raditz! Can you hear me?! Look up before it's too late!'_

He can feel his brother's ki dropping. Raditz takes no chances of waiting. He opens his eyes and spots another sun… but it doesn't hurt like it should… in fact… it isn't a sun at all. His mind sparks a identification and his eyes slightly widen. "That is not a sun is it? That's a…" He lost his breath feeling something twitch under him. ' _Impossible… that can't be possible…'_ He gasps feeling his muscles become stiff. He is barely able to think. But his last thoughts told him that his brother definitely knew that the reason he spoke to him involved him.

And the fact the Frieza has been toying with them the whole time, and is now killing them slowly… that pisses him off. He wants to kill him for everything he has done as bad as the others… but he doesn't know how.

Raditz's eyes narrow darkly as the irises turn into a bloody red. "Frieza… you bastard…!"

Frieza knows that it won't be long until this Saiyan passes out or dies. "It was quite fun but I was hoping you would last longer than this. Oh well. You can't win them all." He puts more pressure into his tail but he stops. Something tells him that something isn't right. "Hm… now what is going on this time?" He looks at the Saiyan who is smiling weakly. "You know something about this… don't you?!" He releases most of the pressure he is putting, but still has enough to have a grip on the Saiyan in case he tries to escape.

Kakarot feels very light headed. He knows he could faint at any second… at least that is how he feels until he gets a huge gulp of air that his body desperately needed. It still doesn't cure him from feeling so weak. "Like I said… it's not a good idea to mock us by calling us monkeys."

Frieza looks very irritated but his mind finally puts the pieces together. "That… can't be possible!" He turns around and sees the long-haired Saiyan feet away now on his stomach, glaring at him with glowing red irises. When Raditz snarls, revealing his teeth that is slowly turning into fangs, they tyrant's eyes go wide. "He's changing into that dirty ape! But how?! This planet doesn't have a moon!" He slowly looks up and sees the bright ball of light in the sky. "So that explains it! Curse them! I can handle them as they are now but one transformed could prove to be an issue!" His feet just leaves the ground and a pair of hands grabs his tail. "Wha-?!" He looks behind him and sees Kakarot on one knee holding on to him.

"Sorry but, I can't let you do that…!" Kakarot ignores his body's protests and yanks the tyrant towards him. He manages to headbutt his back and Frieza is sent forward only to be pulled back and this time thrown against a boulder. "I'm not letting you go!"

Frieza attempts to kick the Saiyan off but he is pulled down to the ground. "Unhand my tail you idiot!"

"It's not nice to call people names!" The Saiyan finally gets on both feet and jumps to a spin. His leg kicks the foe on the side and knocks him down.

"Why you!" Frieza thrusts and elbow at his stomach but Kakarot blocks it with his arm.

"Okay, I think we both had enough!" Kakarot finds it hard but he still has his body respond to spinning around the foe like a merry-go-round. He lets Frieza go and watches him fly off into rocks that break and pile on top of him. "He's not going to be happy. Raditz… he has to hurry with this. How long does it take for a Saiyan to change?"

The rocks blast out in all directions and Frieza stands there looking very unpleased. "This should have been a breeze. There are too many problems occurring as of now because of you pests!" He collects energy on one hand but a blast slams on his back. He turns around and Piccolo stands looking worn out but not as bad as the others.

"Don't think I can go down so easily." The Namekian says.

Frieza appears to about to lose his cool. "How difficult does this has to be?! All I wanted was immortality! That is what I came here for, but all of you just had to medle! I should be immortal by now! But thanks to these Saiyans, that wasn't possible!" His power flares, blowing away rocks and loose grass. Many cracks bursts in the ground from the intense power.

Suddenly, an angry scream is heard very close.

Kakarot smiles. "Just in time…"

"Gah!" Frieza completely forgot about the Saiyan who just grew back his tail. He turns to that direction and sees Raditz on his hands and knees with his face down. The Saiyan's fingers are gripping and digging on the dirt as if it is the only thing keeping him in sanity. The tail would flick high like a whip once in awhile, a sign that the transformation is no bluff. "Always one causes a problem! I won't tolerate it!" He jumps forward but Piccolo lands in his path with crossed arms. "Out of my way!" He fires a small blast but Kakarot jumps in and slaps it away, forcing it to make a sharp turn into the side of a cliff. He almost screams out his frustration as his hands move in a blurr. Countless blasts swarm out and Kakarot slaps and swats away the ones heading for him. "This is an outrage!"

"You must be mad because you are not having your way." Kakarot says. "This is probably the first time this is happening to you."

"Tch. He's spoiled rotten." Piccolo frowns.

Instead if getting even more angry, the tyrant lets out a deep sigh followed by a dark chuckle. "Is that what you believe? That's a new one." He suddenly disappears and in that same time, he had already planted a fist on the Namek's stomach. "Fool."

Piccolo did not see that coming. He drops to one knee gasping. The punch really would had made him throw up if he ate food. He is thankful that he doesn't eat to live, otherwise food would be all over his feet by now.

Kakarot jumps in with a punch that is dodged. He receives an uppercut and nearly tripped back. As he tries to regain his footing, Frieza sweeps his foot under the Saiyan's leg and he falls forward.

A hand blocks and grips Frieza's fist which almost hits Kakarot's face. The Saiyan general is back on his feet. "There are a hell load of things I want to speak my mind about to the likes of you. But the thing is; the list is far too long. I'll just point out a few things… such as how your tortured our lives!" He throws his leg up and it strikes the emperor's chest, shoving him back. "And how you've always humiliated us!" He performs a roundhouse kick which Frieza avoids. "And how you lied to us - especially Vegeta!" He punches Frieza harshly and the foe almost stumbles.

Before he could recover, Kakarot and Piccolo does a double assault of performing a chop aimed on the neck, but Frieza ducks and throws back his elbows which strikes the two on the face. "No words will make my mind change it's course. You can try all you like. All of you are just killing yourselves."

"Enough! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Nappa attacks and Frieza sidesteps. The general lands next to the low-class Saiyan, looking more agitated than ever. "This is taking too long. That light you produced is taking a long time to affect Raditz."

"The first time isn't always the best." Kakarot responds. "Until then, we all attack to slow him down."

All three available warriors kings forward and attacks. Frieza's in a very active spar but he hardly takes any hits. Finally he has enough and he knocks them aside. The two Saiyans and the Namekian struggles back up. They see Frieza speed walking his way to Raditz who is growing more muscular and sweating like he's in the rain.

Frieza points a finger at Raditz which collects a small but powerful mass of energy. It occasionally zaps.

"NOOOO!"

"Wha-?!" Frieza barely turns around and a pair of arms lock around his chest. He takes a heavy step and a pair of legs locks around his, keeping them together and unmovable. "Let me go!"

"Never!" Kakarot puts more pressure into his lock to make sure that Frieza won't move. They are just feet away from Raditz. He will not allow this tyrant to do any more harm to his brother. Still, he feels himself slipping. Due to the fact that he is wounded and weakened, and that Frieza is stronger than him, it won't do good long. "HURRY UP RADITZ! LET IT HAPPEN NOW!"

Raditz can't think. But hearing his brother plead for help… because of Frieza… it makes him even more angry… and he can't put a finger on why.

It is as if the Saiyan respons. Raditz glares up at them with his eyes fully red. Already his ears are pointed and fangs are noticeable. Even his nails have already became sharp like claws. It's far from over still. He snarls and his mouth opens, bursting out an enraged scream which at the same time, depends into a roar.

Black fur sprouts from his exposed and hidden skin as his face grows into a snout. His body grows huge and heavy, having the appearance of a gigantic ape-like monster with a tail that knocks a nearby boulder to pieces. His armor stretches and grows to adjust to the changed body. Finally the transformed Raditz throws his arms to the sky roaring out his rage.

"A-awesome…!" Kakarot is elbowed on the neck and he almost chokes and falls down, freeing his embrace. He witnesses Frieza firing a powerful blast at the ball of light, destroying it in an explosion. "Hey! He took away our chance!"

Frieza watches the angry ape monster pounding his chest. He knows that this transformation is a rather unique one… at least to him. "Why isn't he changing back? I blew it up and he's still a monkey!"

"Well, the thing is that with the effect of the power ball, he won't return to normal for a while." Piccolo explains. "Learned that from my own eyes."

"What?!" Frieza turns back to look at the ape who now stands all and roaring continuously. He isn't afraid, not one bit. However, the fact that one if the Saiyans transformed means they made themselves around even with him. Raditz may be a problem, but he can still handle it… with a little more difficulty.

The Saiyan Prince growls as he stirrs. Finally he wakes but into a world of pain. He is unable to move the way he wants so he can only look around. The second his ears pick up the sound of roaring, he mutters; "So Raditz got his tail back."

"Hey! You're awake!" Kakarot and the others didn't expect for Vegeta to wake. Kakarot is somewhat confused about what Vegeta had said. "How could you tell it was Raditz? You can tell the roars apart? They all sound the same to me."

"You're not using your ears then. It's really not that hard." Vegeta says rudely. "Our voices deepen due to the size. They still sound different if you listen closely." He tries to sit up but his face shows pain all over it.

"Huh." Kakarot can hear the ape bellowing, and certainty it does sound like He's Raditz's voice simply got very deep. "You're right."

The ape slams a fist down on a giant boulder, smashing it to pieces. He swings his right arm against the side of a cliff which collapses from the impact. He smashes another boulder by crushing it with his feet and goes back to pounding his chest before firing a blast from his mouth which would had hit Nappa if he didn't lunge out the way in time. It explodes dirt from the ground and the ape throws his fists in the air repetitively as he roars once more.

"Huh?! What's going on here?!" Kakarot questions while watching his monsterized brother swat a tree from the ground. "Why is he acting like that?! I thought he has control of himself in that form!"

"Limited control." Nappa corrects the low-class. "Looks like he was angry about something so he never had a grip to his reason. Besides, even if a low-class warrior does learn to control themselves in their Oozaru form, they can only do that for a limited amount of time… or occasionally they wouldn't have any control. This is your brother's case."

"Oh… that's… not… good." Kakarot mutters. Almost unexpectedly the ground violently shakes and he almost falls. His brother is really displaying his rampage and it's making him feel uneasy.

Raditz smashes practically anything in his path. It doesn't stop there. He breaks off a boulder from the ground and lifts it over his head. He throws it at the group who all jump to safety, or were lucky to not get hit, and the boulder breaks into gravel. He stomps his way towards them snarling. He sees them all as a threat.

Kakarot knows that his brother has to be struggling in there somewhere. Just looking into his eyes tells him that the Saiyan is enraged for a reason.

"Raditz! Snap out of it! We're not the enemy! Frieza is!" Nappa tries to get Raditz back in course but it is no use. The ape just lifts his foot and attempts to smash the general who dodges.

Seeing his brother like this is not something Kakarot is hoping for. The next force knocks them off their feet and pebbles rain all over then from a stray blast. He covers his head as the pebbles hit him. "RADIIIITZ!"

Another explosion. They won't he able to avoid this for long.

"RADITZ! STOOOP! RADIIIIITZ!"

Surprising the ape does stop. He searches for the source of the voice. His face shows his struggle to identify who just spoke. Finally he locates Kakarot who is ducking and covering his head, but looking at him in the eye.

"STOP! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!" Kakarot screams at the top of his lunges. "DON'T ATTACK US! GET FRIEZA!" He has a glimmer of hope. He can see that his brother is trying to recall something. The monster stares at him widening and narrowing his eyes repeatably. Kakarot needs to guide him… give him directions to help him focus on the real enemy… so he does; "YOU HAVE TO KILL FRIEZA!"

Raditz slowly turns and locates the mentioned foe. His eyes slightly narrow as his clouded mind tries to understand.

"DO IT! DO IT NOOOOOW!"

Oozaru Raditz growls, now recognizing this foe. He roars and throws his gigantic arm in a swing. He swats Frieza from the ground and the emperor crashes flat on the ground. He roars again as he stomps his way towards Frieza while thrashing his arms around.

"Interesting. Kakarot somehow got through to him." Vegeta says while watching the Oozaru throwing his head around roaring continuously. "Raditz managed to gain a little bit of his reason… just enough to focus on Frieza."

"He's having a war in there." Nappa mutters. "Raditz is really fighting it. Looks like he needed a little help so that he could put in enough effort to not allow his instincts to fully consume him." He shrugs. "It's not like he's not in control. Every Saiyan revert to their violent instincts in that form. We can't help it."

"Can't help it huh?" Piccolo snorts. "In my eyes all I see is a Saiyan who is out of control, but if that is what you say, it makes more sense."

"You're saying that even though it looks like we lose control of ourselves when we change… that's not the case?" Kakarot wonders out loud. "It's kinda hard to grasps… I don't recall much when I am change back from an Great Ape. When I was a kid I woke up with destruction around me and I never recalled doing any if it."

"To put it simply, your instincts replace reason. In other words, you don't think or judge about what you are doing. You just do it… and it's still in your will. Oozarus are known to destroy without second thought, unlike Saiyans in their base forms." The prince explains. "Raditz in that form may appear to have lost control… but really he is pissed off, so he wreaks everything to blow it off. It took him a while to recognize us. He just needed a heads up. His instincts are running wild."

"Makes more sense now." Kakarot says. "I guess I now know why I could never remember anything back then…" It still confuses him somewhat. Back when they were all transformed on Earth, Raditz was speaking almost clearly and had control. Maybe control like that is limited after all.

The monster locks his hands together and throws them down towards Frieza who jumps out the way in time to avoid the smashing attack. He snarls as his heavy tail beats behind him as he tries to relocate Frieza. He doesn't realize that the foe is right above him.

"So that Saiyan can't think in that form. That explains why he doesn't realize that Frieza is right over his head." Piccolo grumbles. "Some plan Goku. Your brother has literally lost his mind."

Nappa growls as the Namekian's statement. He shouts at the beast afar: "Raditz! He's right above you idiot!"

The monster doesn't listen. It angrily stomps to ground harder than before and the force knocks Nappa off his feet. Even in his Oozaru form, Raditz doesn't appreciate insults.

"He's way more stubborn like this!" Nappa growls. "I oughta teach a thing or two to him when this is all over!"

"Hold on." Kakarot asks a small request to try to ease the general. "Raditz can't focus entirely on his own enraged like this right? I think I can help him."

"Good luck with that.' Piccolo turns his back on the group after giving his false support.

Frieza sneers as he collects energy on the palm of his hand. From the way things are looking he could be aiming for Raditz's head.

He recalls what Raditz told him the night he first witnessed an Oozaru transformation. There's a higher chance to get this Oozaru to calm down enough to fight if he manages to communicate and reach his mental thoughts. Kakarot takes a step forward, and speaks in the Saiyan language. " _Listen now Raditz! He's about to attack from_ _above_!"

Raditz pauses and looks up in time to receive a blast on the face. He howls in pain as he falls down on his back. Frieza dives down after him to do more and end this quickly.

"Not if I can help it!" Kakarot takes another step and cringes at the sharp pain that shoots through his body. He completely forgot about what occurred earlier but, he won't stop just yet. He forces himself to run into flight and just as Frieza is close, he kicks the for back a good foot. He looks at his brother. " _Are you alright? You took a hard hit."_

Raditz huffs as if what his brother said is a lie. Suddenly his teeth are bared and he opens his mouth, firing a ki blast right from it. It whizzes past Kakarot and slams on Frieza who shouts in anger.

"Oh, he saved me." Kakarot notes to himself. He smiles at his brother. " _Man! I forgot how ugly you look in that form!"_ When the Oozaru snarls he laughs nervously while rubbing the back if his head. " _Don't take it the wrong way. That form isn't a pleasant sight. It's intimidating!"_ He climbs to his brother's back. " _It looks as if you needed a little help. You don't mind do you?"_

Raditz does look reluctant about it. His eyes narrow at his brother. " _KA...KA...ROT…"_ He bares his teeth again. " _DARE… YOU…"_ However, he stands without much complaint.

" _Alright, I think we got ourselves in an okay position. What should we do…?"_ Kakarot would ask his brother for some ideas, but either Raditz is still unable to reason entirely yet, or he would rather do his own thing. He knows that Raditz is slowly gaining more reason but he still needs some guidance. " _Gotta think of something quick. We don't have much time."_

Raditz opens his mouth wide but nothing comes out this time. He seems to be displaying his sharp fangs as a suggestion. That is probably the one thought an Oozaru can best think of.

" _Uhh… yeah… it's a nice idea but I don't think it will work."_ Kakarot finds this almost funny. Raditz can't think entirely so that was the best he had to offer. " _But… if we stick together we have a great chance of defeating Frieza. That is what you want right?"_ Kakarot climbs to his brother's head as the ape growls at Frieza in response. " _Alright! Then let's do this!"_

Raditz roars and charges towards the foe as he balls a fist, preparing to try to smash him.

"Looks like Kakarot is helping him." Nappa chuckles. "Raditz is not going to happy when he changes back."

"Doesn't matter now." Vegeta says. "As much as I hate to say it, in the condition I'm in… I can't go back in there. This plan Kakarot had came up with… it better work."

"I don't like to be in agreement with you Saiyans. I only joined you for now to defeat this Frieza." Piccolo says. "But this plan better work. I've known Goku since he was a teenager. Most of the time his ideas don't fail, no matter his ridiculous they are."

Frieza frowns at this. "Hmph. A monkey and an ape working together. This is really getting on my nerves. They just don't stand down!" His power flares as he shouts; "So be it! I can kill two birds with one stone! It makes no difference to me!"

"Not if we kill you first!" Kakarot exclaims. "C'mon guys! We will need all the help we can get!"

Nappa smirks. "Alright. He's really using his head!" Nappa shouts. He looks at Piccolo. "Hey green bug! How about you go after it while I stay back here? If I'm lucky I might find something to get Vegeta back on his feet."

"I can care less about him, or whether if you want me to stay behind or not. I would have gone regardless. I don't need your consent. I play by my own rules." Piccolo jumps into flight after the Saiyans.

Frieza is well aware of what is happening. "No matter how hard you try you will fail! Ape or no ape, all of you are asking for a death wish, and I will gladly let yourselves throw your lives away! None of you have a clue on what you're up against! I have not yet displayed my true power! I will make you all beg for death!"

"That goes more for you than to us Frieza!" Kakarot shouts as his brother roars. "We will make you pay… for everything that you have done!"

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Sorry that it's a bit short but I had to end it here.**

 **Once again, I'm not so thrilled with this chapter. But it is kinda creative don't to think?**

 **Okay, I am just too happy. I will admit. I just got an emulator on my phone so I'm finally playing games I've always wanted to play such as "Pokémon Emerald version" and "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team". In PMD, I'm a Cubone with a Cyndaquil partner. Team Crossfire!**

 **Don't judge me. You guys know I love Pokémon.**

 **Okay!**

 **Question time!**

 **Q: well if your interested in this piccolo story its called Piccolo's Choice its by saucemonkey. looking up piccolo should find it on here through the pages. how far piccolo manipulates gohan is amazing in the fic and how terrifying he does become. how he forces nail and kami to fuse with his being. oh yeah the future arc is brilliant in how its going and what is involved. i wont spoil a single thing but it is glorious. also i thought of an idea you may want to use its up to you really as for your future arc and if you want to still feature trunks. perhaps trunks from the timeline we know comes back in time expecting to find goku etc. but the truth of the matter is he finds something he does not expect and he wonders how did it all go wrong. that could make for a great team up actually trunks and bulma against the saiyans against gero in an all out war. thats just an idea though.**

 **now my review nappa still needs development and since he is still lacking development i cant see him becoming a super saiyan cause itd be just too random so really its a toss between raditz and kakarot. vegeta is still undeserving of being a super saiyan at present cause of well how he is.**

 **piccolo though is a giant mystery to why hes being civil at the moment and i wonder what he has planned. whether he will forcably fuse with kame perhaps gain his father's power of creating those mutant namekian children**

 **A: Thanks for giving me the title. If I have time, I will check it out. Now as you can see I tried to give Nappa some more impact in the story. He did most of the fighting here and I managed to get a hold on what his personality could be if Vegeta didn't kill him off in the canon. I know how he is from the anime, but I will need to add more since he hardly played a role.**

 **Well, since I hardly have any new reviews here since these chapters have been published 4 or 5 days apart, I will update this question portion of this chapter, and you can see my replies from then.**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 12!**


	12. Faithful Brothers

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here (Who is officially 17 years old now) with another great chapter!**

 **I am sooo sorry for the long wait. Remember that I am in High School and this week these Finals I am taking are really,** _ **really**_ **slowing me down. We take finals at the end of each semester so I have been busy trying to not worry about failing in the Algebra 2 final. It's 20% of my grade. See why it's important?**

 **Anyway, this one could be the last chapter before we get into the good part! There are a lot of chapters of this fight. Hopefully it won't be much longer.**

 **Yes, that means this is a the moment we have all been waiting for! We will see the results of the previous poll!**

 **Anyway, you guys should vote on my new poll to help me out for the future if I ever go that far. Help the author please!**

 **I must thank Simgr101 for pointing out a mistake I made in the last chapter. I got Piccolo a little confused with his father so I got a portion wrong. It has been fixed.**

 **Anyway, let me get this over with as usual…**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama!**

Key:

"Regular speech"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

 **-Espeon804**

 **Hm… why do I have a habit of saying "anyway" in my Author Notes?**

 **\- Chapter 12: Faithful Brothers -**

Frieza sighs at the sight of Kakarot riding on his brother's head as they come closer. "What is this? A circus act?!" He shoots to the sky and dodges a hand swat. He makes a sharp turn right in the path of a whipping tail which smacks him from the sky.

" _Okay! We got him! Now if we can just land a good hit!"_ Kakarot pats his brother's head. " _This is your chance!"_

The Oozaru roars and throws his giant fist down. Just before he could strike him, Frieza jumps out the way. Raditz snorts and throws his leg out with a half spin, knocking Frieza from his feet and spiraling into the side of a cliff.

"Woah. They are actually doing it." Nappa says with an impressed tone.

Frieza pushes himself back to his feet and a shadow looms over him. He looks up and towering over him is the gigantic beast who roars his fury. "You think you have a chance of beating me because you've transformed? Your mind is even more clouded as that dirty ape!*

Raditz lifts his foot and throws it down. Frieza simply steps back and all that the Saiyan Ape gets is dirt. Frieza throws his hand back, swatting away an oncoming blast. Behind him is Piccolo who looks even more annoyed since his attack failed to land.

"How long are you fools planning to keep this up?" Frieza asks as he dodges another foot stomp.

"The answer is obvious; Until you're dead!" Piccolo replies as he throws a punch which is caught. "What?!"

"That goes for you and your allies." Frieza says pleasantly. He squeezes his hands and Piccolo tries to pull back.

Piccolo attempts a punch with his free hand but that too is caught. He loses the ability to breathe briefly the second he is kneed hard on the chest and thrown on the ground.

Frieza prepares to finish the Namek off but he hears heavy stomping and it reminds him of another issue that needs to be taken care of. He doesn't turn around. He points a finger behind him and fires. A small but deadly blast flies towards the two low-class warriors.

Kakarot reacts quickly. He lunges from his brother's head as Raditz ducks at the same time. In mid air, Kakarot boosts his flight and rockets towards the tyrant. He thrust both arms and his fist hits and shoves Frieza back. He ducks a punch aimed at his head and dodges a kick and throws his own but misses. He manages to block a hard punch and tries to push it away but Frieza's strength is close to overpowering his endurance. He is about to lose it so he looks up. His brother has his hands locked together. Kakarot jumps back.

Frieza notices the sudden retreat and identifies the reasoning behind it. He blocks the pair of fists and tries to push it off… but a gigantic ape tons in weight who is about in the same power level as him… it proves to be very difficult.

Raditz pushes down harder and Frieza almost loses it. Surprisingly he sees his hands slowly coming back up… which means he is being overpowered. His maw opens wide and glows slightly as he forces in more pressure. He finally releases and a purple blast out of his mouth.

However, Frieza seems prepared. He unleashes his own blast and it collides with the Saiyan's.

Kakarot sprints his way to Frieza and draws back a fist. Frieza glances at him and Kakarot is elbowed on the face as the blast eats away Raditz' watches in disbelief as the blast is forced into his brother's mouth. The ape shuts his maw in surprise and one… two… three streaks of light shoots out from the edges of it. It looks like it won't hold for much longer. " _Don't swallow it!"_

Raditz reopens his mouth and the light explodes into smoke. He howls, throwing his hands to his snout as he stumbles backwards, almost tripping.

"How does that taste? Not to good I assume." Frieza chuckles.

Raditz slowly removes his hands, revealing blood that occasionally drops from his mouth. His howl deepens into a growl as his already glowing red eyes seem to now glow even brighter. He bellows out a loud roar as he fires a blast out and it demolishes an entire cliffside. He fires another and it scraps out chunks from the ground. He jumps to on foot, then the other, all while tossing his head around and throwing his arms. It's like an earthquake.

Kakarot nearly trips several times since the ground is now unstable. Whatever grasp of reason Raditz had just flew out the window. It's very clear that the ape is _really_ angry that someone harmed him on the face. Finally he falls to his behind. "Not again! I just got through to him!"

"Oops. I think I made in the ape throw a tantrum." Frieza chuckles. He sighs and catches a green fist which tried to ambush him. "And the Namek wants more." He yanks the arm pulling Piccolo towards and over him. The tyrant watches him slam on the ground. Before Piccolo could even sit up, Frieza pins his chest down with his foot.

Piccolo tries to squirm free but it's almost impossible. "Don't think you have me down so easily!"

"I don't?" Frieza reaches down and grabs the pair of antennas from the Namekian's head. He begins to squeeze them and lightly laughs seeing Piccolo's pain-filled expression. "Hurts? I figured that since you Nameks have antennas, they could be very sensitive to pain."

The fact is very true. Like a Saiyan's tail, a Namekian having their antenna squeeze can inflict agonizing pain. It doesn't however, slow them down like a Saiyan. Piccolo refuses to admit it, but it does hurt. It hurts very much.

Kakarot turns and spots the situation. He can't let Piccolo die too soon. He jumps to assists and suddenly, a hand swats him from the air like a fly swatter hitting a fly. He is forced to belly flop on the hard ground. Hearing a growl answers his un-asked question. "Raditz?!" He rolls to one side and a foot slams on where he was. "Hey!" He rolls again and barely escapes. "Stop! STOP!"

Raditz doesn't comply he attempts to slam Kakarot down with his hand but the brother dodges by jumping up and running. Raditz places places his other hand on the ground, watching Kakarot's movements in a lower level.

Kakarot didn't realize it until now. His brother's appearance doesn't just change into what looks like a monstrous ape, the body structure is different too. Besides the sharp fangs, pointed ears, and snout, his legs are shorter than his arms. In other words, Raditz can easily not just walk upright. He can walk and run on all fours if he wanted and it won't be difficult. It's almost impossible in his normal form but as an ape, his mobility is not as limited. That goes for any Saiyan who has changed.

Those facts are not very good to Kakarot since he is currently the target. Even if he manages to knock Raditz from his feet, the Oozaru can easily run at him using his hands too.

Raditz walks forward growling louder than before.

"Don't do it! Snap out of it Raditz! I'm not the enemy remember?!" Kakarot tries to reason with his brother again but it seems hopeless.

Raditz bares his fangs and snatches Kakarot from the ground just as he ran to the left.

Kakarot can feel his feet leaving the ground as Raditz rises back to his two feet. He doesn't understand. He can't get an idea. All he knows is that after taking that hit, Raditz returned to acting berserk. His reasoning is very limited, just as Nappa explained.

The giant ape stomps through the field while swinging Kakarot around like a doll. The younger brother tries to find a way out if this trap but it looks like it will be a difficult.

Raditz throws his brother in the air. Kakarot for a second believed he has been freed until giant fingers grab his tail. Raditz now has his brother dangling helplessly. He once again stomps through the field only now his brother is being slung around like a yoyo.

How is Frieza not taking this huge opportunity to attack? It has to be some trick the for is pulling off… either that or he is enjoying watching a Saiyan being attacked by his own brother. Kakarot takes the second guess. Clearly Frieza is amused by this chaos. Really, he would think of more possibilities but the Saiyan can't. His mind is strictly focused on another problem… and he's almost whining about it.

"Hey! C'mon! Stop it! That hurts dammit!" Kakarot would exclaim every time he is takes and flung like some toy. Even as some bloodthirsty ape, Raditz still appears to enjoy making foes suffer before killing them. The problem with that is… Kakarot is not the enemy. Raditz's targets has been changed. The Saiyan is more ruthless and has an animal mindset like this. It can't be blamed entirely, but it's a problem. Its stalling everything. Right now, Kakarot is exposed to death like a deer in headlights. His tail being pulled so much is making his muscles stiff like a statue. He can't move.

Kakarot gasps in a short shout as he is flung into the ground. Unable to move, he is yanked back up and flung over his brother's head right back on the ground in the opposite direction from previously. This happens again and he feels as if his spine could be torn off. He didn't had enough training to make his tail withstand so much. ' _Man… how long is Raditz going to keep this up? My body can't take this much longer.'_ His voice burst out a loud grunt after being slammed on the ground again. ' _If only I had more time! There's a limit on how much pressure my tail can take that I can withstand. As soon as someone squeezes past that limit I'm on my knees! Raditz has me thrown like a ragdoll!'_ His eyes dart to the monster that towers him. They lock on the swishing tail behind the beast. ' _Wait a minute… Raditz barely had time to fix the tail problem either! Even as a giant ape, his tail still had to be a weak point!'_

Kakarot locates Piccolo instantly. The Namekian is still suffering from the antenna squeezing that Frieza is still giving him. He sees Frieza watching with interest and smirking wickedly. So… he _is_ enjoying this show.

But still, they have to know that this tail pulling won't go on much longer. It will end with either Kakarot having his tail ripped from his body or him dying from being crushed if his brother gets to that option. Kakarot shouts out; "Piccolo! P-Piccolo!"

"What is it… that you want?" Piccolo answers irritably. "You shouldn't had lowered your guard. This wouldn't be happening if you haven't!"

Kakarot is thrown against the ground again and finally he is freed but

… his body is unresponsive. He can feel his tail twitching behind him. The limb still thinks it is being squeezed. This is is bad state to be in. "Tail…"

"What?" Piccolo didn't seem to have caught that.

"HIS TAIL!" Kakarot yelps as he is swatted across the ground like a ball. He rolls a tumbles uncontrollably until a random rock makes his body fly up and crash back down. His head collides against a stray rock and his hair sticks out as the pain shoots through his body from his head to his tail which fizzles out just as bad as his hair. His head hasn't entirely healed from that ambush from Ginyu. Taking a hit like this is extremely painful. The Saiyan is grateful that he hasn't gone unconscious or lost his memory against just now. If only the pain he is going through would go away and he will be back on his feet.

"His tail?" Piccolo watches Raditz taking heavy steps towards his brother. The huge long tail moves up and down on a wave like motion. "After growing it hack you want me to cut it out?"

Kakarot would reply but a pair of giant hands scoops him from the ground. He is lifted to his brother's sight level. The Oozaru growls and observes him.

He knows what could happen next. Already he feels a light squeeze. " _Raditz! Stop!"_ He tenses up his body to relieve some of the pressure but it is easily pushed back and he yells in pain as his brother begins to squeeze him. " _STOOOP! RADITZ! IT'S- AAAAAAAH!"_ His sentence is cut out as the pressure gets worse. Any further and Raditz could break every bone on his body.

Scratch that. Any further and he would be squashed like a grape!

Frieza turns halfway with the antennas still in his grip. "How amusing. Your own brother is unable to recognize you so he's going to kill you. The irony can give me something I need after all these turn of events."

"What the hell is Raditz doing?!" Nappa says angrily. "Can he not tell the difference?!"

"Frieza throw him off." Vegeta answers with a frown. "He has completely lost it."

It won't be long. Kakarot will be a bloody pulp and his brother will be oblivious to it. "Enough… can't you see?!" He bites his lip to suppress a scream as his body is pressed together. He expected the pressure to worsen but it doesn't.

Kakarot thought it will never happen but he is suddenly freed. He lands on his feet and nearly falls down. "Huh?"

He fights to stand but he falls to all fours. His legs collapse and his arms give in. Raditz is laying on the ground.

The earth-raised Saiyan is relieved. Piccolo is behind Raditz having the giant tail in a bearhug-like hold. "Great job Piccolo! Something to expect from you."

"Praise from you? I didn't expect that." Piccolo gives the tail an extra squeeze and the Oozaru's head finally gives in and lays on the ground. "I thought you wish to kill me."

"Yeah. After this is over." Kakarot reminds him. "As of now just keep Raditz down and I'll try to talk to him."

"It won't last. He'll just go back to acting insane. It's pointless." Piccolo frowns.

"I have my reasons." Kakarot makes his way for his brother and a stray blast shoots the ground right near his feet. He jumps back in surprise. "Wha-?" He turns around in time for a tail to clamp around his throat. This is the third time he is in a hold like this. It's humiliating.

"So the show's over so soon? I was hoping to see your brother kill you but you can't always expect the best." Frieza swings his tail hard to one side forcing the Saiyan to slam against a boulder which shatters from the impact. He lifts his tail up and slams the Saiyan on the ground. Kakarot is still choking and taking a slamming is not a good combination. "Poor you. Your so battered up to the point that you can't fight back so well can you?" He stomps on the Saiyan's chest and he laughs hearing his cries. "Oops. I think I broke one of your ribs. That will look uneven. I can fix that. Want to know how?"

Kakarot lifts his head up slightly with a tired nervous smile. *You're going to fix it?"

"No. I was thinking about breaking the rest." Frieza laughs louder seeing the Saiyan's eyes widen. He lifts his foot and slams it back down on his chest and the Saiyan screams. He does this again, and again, and again. "How entertaining. Your father was at my mercy and was killed in my hand. I suppose I should do you the same way!"

Kakarot forces out the words from his throat. "Don't you dare… talk about... my father!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Piccolo however is kicked away and to the ground.

"You can wait your turn." Frieza stomps on the Saiyan's chest again. "All of you should have never dared to stand in my way!"

The Oozaru's ears twitch every time it picks up the sound of his brother screaming. Something in his clouded mind tells him that it sounds very familiar. It's not easy to pin it down until his mind plays the sound of a crying baby. He lifts his head and he sees the scene. His eyes seem to glimmer with recognition.

Kakarot is slipping from his consciousness. He is slumped over now since Frieza has lifted him up. His face has to be turning blue at this point. But he refuses to give up.

Frieza knees the Saiyan on the stomach and watches him spit out blood coated silvia. "Broken ribs now, so now I can tear through your heart!"

He forms a fist but his movements stop. The familiar deep growl rumbles not far. "He's still able to fight after that?"

The Oozaru stands tall glaring down at the enemy. His mind may be lacking reason but whatever of it remains left tells him that this enemy is the worst of all. "FRRRR… FFF… FRRRRRR!"

"What is going on?" Nappa pays close attention to the scene. "Wait a minute…"

"And what's this?" Frieza asks.

"FRRR….! EEEAAAAAH!" Raditz takes a threatening step forward.

"He's trying to speak is he not?" Frieza wonders out loud. "What is he trying to say then?"

Raditz pounds both hands on his chest in sync twice and roars. "DAAAARE!" He lunges forward and attempts to land on top of the foe but Frieza jumps out the way. "FRRR!" He attempts to squash him with his hand. "F-FRRRIIIEEEEZAAAAA!"

"What the-?!" Frieza had no chance to finish his sentence. The Oozaru fires a blast from his mouth once more. He never expected that. Frieza is hit directly and he is forced to the ground.

"YOU… FOOL…"

Kakarot would had jumped in surprise if he wasn't in this position. Did Raditz just spoke? He certainty did since his mouth moved. Kakarot hasn't heard Raditz spoke in this form since they left Earth… though he did say a few words recently.

A cluster of rocks piled together not too far shake for a second. They fly off in all directions revealing the pissed-off-Frieza. "I won't tolerate this nonsense any longer! A stray blast from a raging monkey and I'm shot down! This is humiliating!" He collects energy on one hand and throws it at the battling group. He almost screams in anger as Kakarot swats it aside.

"Don't you know that those small attacks won't work on me? I thought you already did but you seem to have not noticed." Kakarot says.

Frieza has enough of this foolishness he is going through. His hard is it for him to get rid if a whole bunch of meddling monkeys? He sneers as he spreads his arms out while almost crossing his legs, standing in his famous posture. "I won't allow that to occur again. The next time, you'll be ashes!"

Kakarot spreads apart his legs slightly, getting into one of his battle stances. He stands there for a while, expecting Frieza to lunge for his throat at any second but perhaps time is waiting for that to happen vise versa. Finally he jumps forward but is forced to skid to a halt as a giant foot stomps in his path. "Aw! Not now!" He rolls over, dodging a hand swat from his brother. He kicks himself up to his feet and sprints across the field in a zig zag pattern, gradually getting close to Frieza.

"It's unfortunate for you that you can't get your way since your brother is rampaging about. I should really sit back and watch how this goes instead of wasting my time with you." Frieza says.

But this foe is oblivious to Kakarot's plan. The thought makes the Saiyan smile mischievously very wide and noticeable.

"And what are you smiling about?" Frieza wonders out loud.

Kakarot jumps up into the air while throwing both hands down, sending a quick blast. "Now Raditz!" Just as he hopes Frieza slides out the way to dodge and gets right on Raditz's path.

"What?!" Frieza looks up being him and is swatted right from his feet and flying across the field.

"Piccolo! This is your chance!" Kakarot announces quickly as he prepares to take off after the foe.

Frieza tenses himself up to stop his body from flying any further. He stops in mid air growling. "This is not what I was expecting! They won't have the upper hand!" He ducks and a green fist flies over his head. Frieza punches the Namekian aside and is kicked on the back. He turns around quick and he finds his tail grabbed by the very same and most troublesome Saiyan. "What is with you?!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Funny huh?" Kakarot laughs childishly despite the growl he receives from the emperor. He makes his hold firmer and pulls the for towards him. He kicks Frieza back and pulls his forward again to kick him once more. This process is repeated a couple more times and he is elbowed on the face. Quickly, he throws the tyrant over his head and on the ground. He pulls him and begins to spin him around. The air being circulated forms a small tornado from this. "Hah! This is actually kinda fun - besides the fact that you smell really bad from behind!"

"Why you- unhand my tail!" Frieza shouts.

"Okay. I see why not." Kakarot grins and releases Frieza who is flung as if he was catapulted. "Well, he asked."

Piccolo sees the for spiraling towards him and punches him down.

Raditz's mouth forms a dark and toothy grin. Frieza flies towards him so Raditz kicks his leg up with a spin, and Frieza crashes on the ground. Not a second passes and Raditz fires a blast from his mouth. The ground explodes where Frieza lays.

Kakarot stares at the spot now with his serious expression slowly returning. "He can take a lot, that's for sure."

From the flying dirt, the shadow of Frieza stands. As it clears, the most angry look is shown on his face. "I am through with all of you!" He thrusts his arms forward and countless blast are fired and batter all over Raditz.

"Raditz!" Kakarot watches in shock as his brother is forced to the ground. The flying dirt makes it hard to see him. He sees a shadow trying to shield itself with his arms as the attacks grew more intense. After a while it settled down. Kakarot looks for Frieza but the enemy is gone. "Huh?!" His eyes dart around frequently as he tries to locate him. He can still feel his ki and he is very close. It feels it's strongest right begins him.

He spins around and is greeted with a point blank blast on the face. The burning sensation makes him scream. He falls on his back and rolls like a ball several times until he lands face down in the water. He would wonder where the lake came from but his mind has no time to think of that. First he is in a lot of pain and second, he needs oxygen.

With a grunt, he pushes his body from the water. Just as he is in his knees foot stomps on his head and forces him back in the water. Now his chances of getting air is subtracted. He hates this very much.

"The monkey can pull of several stunts and tricks but he can't breathe underwater." Frieza says with crossed arms as he pushes the Saiyan deeper in the water. Bubbles surface to the water. "Oh? Trying to say something?" He reaches down and pulls the Saiyan by his hair out the water. He chuckles hearing coughing and gasping.

"Don't think… that just because you are strong means you are on top." Kakarot breathes deeply.

Frieza clenches his teeth with an annoyed look and shoves the Saiyan back in the water. "Just drown already."

Kakarot knows that resurfacing won't be possible now. So, instead if doing the impossible he does what is possible; diving. He dives deep underwater with half of him hoping the foe won't go after him and the other hoping he won't be blasted. His limit in his oxygen is going down. He can hold his breath longer than a Human… possibly a good 2 minutes since he didn't have the chance to inhale a gulp of air. ' _Quick Kakarot! Think!'_ He thinks to himself. Time is running out, both the foes patience and how long he can stay underwater. He has a Saiyan to protect as well so he doesn't have much time to think.

If it is possible, a lightbulb would had popped up lit above his head. ' _That's right! Frieza can't sense my energy. So that means…'_ A ball of blue energy forms on the palm of his hand. He let's it float about in the water as he creates another. ' _Okay…'_ He looks above him seeing the distorted shadow of Frieza hovering above the water. ' _Good. He's still there. Now…'_

Above the waves the foe is puzzled. What could be keeping that Saiyan from trying to resurface? "Don't tell me he decided to drown himself."

The Saiyan flicks his hand up and one of the balls of energy shoots from underwater.

Frieza takes notice on the unusual change in the water in time to see the ball flying at him. He quickly moves aside and it whizzes past him, almost grazing him. "He's attacking from below!"

Kakarot releases the other knowing that Frieza wouldn't expect it as well.

And the tyrant doesn't. He just turns from looking at the direction where the first ball flew off and his shoulder is hit with the ball which explodes on impact. It leaves behind a decent gash and it doesn't sting.

It burns. It burns! For the first time his annoying opponents have managed to do decent damage to him! "D-dammit! I did not come here to be shot down like some bird! That monkey is cowardly attacking me below!"

' _Ha-ha! That's what you think!'_ Kakarot thinks to himself with a grin. ' _He knows where the attacks are coming from now. He has to. That means I will have to change course!'_ He almost bursts out the air he is holding. ' _Uh-oh! I better hurry! I can't hold my breathe much longer!'_

Frieza's eyes constantly darted around, scanning the water. "Come out already will you?! I will have to make you come out if you decide to be stubborn!"

Now in a different location, he cups his hands to his side. ' _Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee… HAAAH!'_ The Saiyan thrusts his arms upward and his created Kamehameha Wave rockets through the waters and out to the surface.

Frieza notices how the area around him is suddenly glowing blue. He spins around and he is greeted with the ultimate attack. He only has time to gasps and cross his arms over his face.

"How is he doing that? He was being forced underwater just now!" Nappa says.

Piccolo isn't all too surprised. He picks up what the general just said thanks to his superior hearing. "Goku has always been an idiot when it comes to logic, his life, and common sense. However, when it comes to fighting, he's a pure genius."

Frieza's visibility is limited due to the dust flying through the air. This is a huge advantage to Kakarot. The Saiyan wastes no time. He takes it.

The flying dusts settles enough for Frieza to see the Saiyan flying at him in full speed. It's so fast and it's too late for him to react. The Saiyan rams his head against Frieza's chest, headbutting the tyrant back.

Kakarot makes a sharp u-turn soaring down and elbows Frieza on the head. Frieza is sent flying down. The Saiyan throws his leg out and swings. It collides with a skull.

Before he could crash into the ground Frieza gains control and stops himself. He locates a moving shadow, knowing it is the Saiyan who is a true burden to handle. He sees Kakarot right above him and catches both attempted punches but it seems it was the Saiyan's plan. Frieza realizes this because a pair of legs lock around his neck. His hands are being punches back behind his head. His is this Saiyan doing this?

"You have the habit of thinking you are so mighty huh?" Kakarot is nearly thrown off as Frieza spins himself around. He does lose his hold but cleverly, he grabs Frieza's soldiers, using them to help him jump over his head. He lands behind him and punches his back. Frieza throws his arm back while turning quick to face him but the Saiyan ducks and knees Frieza. His movements are somewhat sloppy since he was beaten so harshly in the water and on the chest. There is still a good chance that he can keep up the fighting. But not alone.

Frieza swings his arm at the Saiyan and Kakarot is knocked down. He kicks him across the field like a ball and jumps after him. He almost falls from his feet as a giant foot stomps in front of him. "Out of my way!" Frieza fires a blast and it explodes on the Oozaru's back who howls and is forced to fall down. That ape is another major issue that has to be taken care of soon.

Kakarot pushes himself up. His brother thankfully jumped in. "I couldn't do this myself. I'm glad you got back in time."

Raditz simply snorts. He turns his attention back on Frieza and reaches down to crush him. The foe hops to the side and dodges. Annoyed, now he tries to catch him. His hands constantly swipe across the ground and the tyrant keeps dodging. He roars and he finally swats him. Frieza recovers quickly but he is swatted again and falls to the ground. Raditz rises a fist over his head and throws it down. However, Frieza scrambles to his feet to get out the way in time.

"Go Raditz! You have a shot of this!" Kakarot shouts over the constant roaring.

Another hand slam dodged. Another foot stomp. Another swat. The transformed Raditz tries but he can barely catch him.

Frieza however knows that eventually this Saiyan would catch him. Then this situation would prove to be trouble. Already it is reaching that stage. He has to take that Saiyan down and quickly… and he knows just how.

Raditz storms and charges, frequently attempting to land a hit. Frieza keeps jumping back making it hard to try. But this monster is much faster than the normal Raditz.

Finally, Frieza stops and just stands, staring at him. The Oozaru sees this as opportunity to attack. Little does he know this was also what Frieza is planning.

Kakarot himself is quick to figure that out. "No Raditz! Stand down! It's a trap!" But it's useless. Even though Raditz now can tell the difference between ally and foe, his mind is still set to destruction.

And that is exactly what the Saiyan Ape wants to do; destroy Frieza.

"That's right. Charge straight to your death!" Frieza points his finger right at the ape.

"No!" Kakarot chases after his now reckless brother. He has to grab his tail to force him to the ground. If he can do that in time, his brother will be forced down to the ground in time to avoid the lethal ki shot.

"No more monkeys!" Frieza's finger tip glows as Raditz gets closer. Suddenly the ape utters out a surprised shout and freezes for a second before falling to the ground. At the same time the attack is fired and misses. "Now what?!" He hears goofy laughter and growls. Kakarot stands on his brother's back with the giant tail in his grip. "It's always you!"

"You're not the first enemy to say so." Kakarot replies. "I'm not allowing to kill another Saiyan. Like we said before, you will regret all this as soon as we kill you!" He feels his brother stir below him, reminding him of why he did. "Oh, sorry about that Raditz."

Raditz snarls. "INTERFERE… MUST… YOU…" His eyes shut tight. He's experiencing a lot if pain from this.

At least that is what Kakarot thinks… until Raditz's body tenses up and faintly glows blue for a split second at least twice. It reminds him of his Raditz got like this in the first place. "Damn! His time is up! Just when we had him!"

Raditz can feel himself shrinking slowly. His body adjusts back to their normal positions and he is back to normal size in normal form. He is truly exhausted, both physically and mentally. He had to fight Frieza and his mind. It may sound easy but it's almost overwhelming if one is not used to it. He feels as if he is about to pass out. "That takes… a hell lot from you… damn…" He is still feeling a lot of pain which is well focused on his back. "Kakarot…"

"Huh?" Kakarot responses. "You're fine are you? I hope you can still fight."

"I can… but I will need my back." Raditz reminds him.

Kakarot looks down, realizing that he is still standing in his brother back. "Oops." He steps off.

"And my tail…"

Kakarot releases the tail and watches his brother rises to his feet. His brother rooks his shoulders and swing one arm and a circular motion, trying to get his body responding again. "Some reckless move you pulled. You could have gotten killed. Fortunately I got to you in time."

"Right… about that…" Raditz throws a fist against his brother's head. " _THAT_ hurts like hell!"

"OW! I told you NOT to hit me there! I can't handle anymore of these head injuries anymore! Your running gag is not helping this situation one bit!" Kakarot exclaims.

"And you call me reckless! Well, excuse the ape I was moments ago! It's not like I can do what I want in that from at will all the time!" Raditz turns his attention from his brother and back at Frieza. "Now we're back to low chances. Don't you dare lower your guard for even a second. Frieza is quick to pull off something we would least expect at any moment."

Kakarot nods once. "Yeah. I've seen enough to believe it."

Suddenly, Frieza appears right between them. "If there's one thing I can't stand it's those who foil everything I throw at them!" Frieza swipes his legs and both Saiyans are kicked down.

"Hurry and get up!" Kakarot exclaims as he kicks himself to his feet just in time to use his arm to block a punch. He dodges another but fails to avoid the third one which strikes him in the nose. Just for a second he pauses from the pain and he is being battered by a frenzy of punches.

Piccolo flies in and kicks at the foe but his ankle is caught. He tries to pull back but instead, he is pulled forward and swings at Kakarot as a bat. The two collide and they both fall.

"Even in your weakened state you still wish to fight me." Frieza chuckles at the wounded warriors. "You have a lot of courage… the most I've ever seen. Or, you all are brainless fools!" He fires a blast from both hands at both ends. One slams on Kakarot and Piccolo who were trying to stand. The other hits Raditz who was flying at him. He sighs and looks at the two elite Saiyans on the sidelines. "How noble of you Nappa to stay with Vegeta since the prince is unable to fight. His long can you stand there watching?"

Nappa gets into a defensive stance. "Don't try anything!"

"I'm not trying. I'm doing." Frieza aims for him but a pair of hands snatches his arms. "What?!"

Kakarot chuckles childishly seeing the look on Frieza's face. "Surprise!" He releases the emperor's arm and punches him on the face and throws a chop against his neck. "Heh. I bet that doesn't feel so great! Trust me, this is worse!" He thrusts his first two fingers and they jab into Frieza's eyes.

"Gwaargh!" Frieza throws his hands over them. "Why you dirty little-!"

Kakarot grins mischievously. "It's been a while since I used that technique. It still works, even on you. That's surprising for me." He gives Frieza an uppercut and a roundhouse kick and the enemy crashes down. Kakarot stands with his right leg still lifted. "Even though you are stronger than us, that doesn't mean you have an guarantee of winning!" He pushes the foot to the ground to kick himself forward in a great jump. He spins himself in a spiral and kicks out both legs. They hit the foe and Frieza is whites back into the air. Kakarot lands and shoots of into the skies.

Frieza's eyes still hurt but he can open them now and he sees the Saiyan coming after him. He dodges and the Saiyan rockets past him. He spins around and dives down to avoid an attack from the older brother. The two were just lucky. They both look at him, expecting him to make a move.

Frieza suddenly rockets forward passing between the two Saiyans who are struck on the chest. The two go after him but once again their efforts become useless as they are thrown around again. It is as of every time they manage to land good hits on him, Frieza strikes back worse than before.

Piccolo returns with his own efforts but, like the two brothers he is easily pushed aside.

Frieza dodges both of the brothers' attacks and quickly appears behind them. He kicks them both on the back and sends a frenzy of blast which swarm all over them.

The blasting settles down and the brothers are still in the air. Their armor has taken even more damage. It must be the reason why they were able to endure so much but it won't hold all the way through.

Kakarot knows that they will need a better strategy with fighting Frieza now. Their tactics now aren't working very well and when they do it's only for a second. He glances at his brother who frowns as if he knows the idea Kakarot has planned. Raditz still nods once.

Frieza is quite surprised to see the two pressing their backs against each other. He asks with some wonder; "Now what are you trying to do now? This little tactic won't work. It simply makes it easier for me to rid you both!" He flies forward with a blast in hand and launches it forward. He is further surprised when the two separate in time to dodge. Raditz attacks from behind and Frieza easily avoids it. At the same time he is kicked in the face by Kakarot so he punches him aside. He watches them land and returning to the silly formation. "Typical."

"Whatever happens, stay in position. If one if us leaves we will take a far worse beating than what we are about to take." Raditz warns his careless brother.

"Yeah. I fought him long enough to know that." Kakarot mutters his response.

Frieza vanishes and reappears in front of the younger brother and fades before the Saiyan could punch him. At the same time, he appears in front of Raditz na disappears for the same reason. He would appear in front of one if the brothers and occasionally he would attack. Then that occasion becomes frequent. He takes turns beating up the two brothers. It is interesting but irritating on how much they can endure. He becomes slightly more impatient and grabs a handful of their hair, and slams their heads against each other several times until they start to bleed. A foot sweeps under him and kicks him from his feet. As he rises he sees the two getting back on posture. "Are they stupid?"

"Okay, this is getting nowhere. We can't keep up with him." Kakarot says. "We have to try something else."

Raditz frowns at the idea. "You're telling me as have to go through that painful strategy we pulled off at Zarbon?" His brother nods slightly and his frown deepens. "This is not what I have in mind. Doing this again with a freshly grown out tail.. It'll hurt twice as bad."

"But surely it's worth it. Even of we gain a little speed our chances of giving him a good beating increases. He may be tough but… one can't win with strength alone. He is very strong, but we got a strategy." Kakarot says.

Raditz silently but reluctantly agrees. Kakarot knows this because he can feel his brother's tail hesitantly coiling with his.

Frieza can't figure out why the two aren't attacking now. "What are they plotting now?"

"Oh, right!" Kakarot knows that the plan won't entirely go in effect if Frieza is able to jump in at any time. He switches to the Saiyan language quickly in hopes that Frieza won't understand. " _Everyone! Close your eyes!"_

"Now why would he want us to do that?" Nappa says.

Piccolo didn't understand what the Saiyan just said but seeing him shut his eyes and placing his fingers on his head gives him the answer. "Just do it unless you want to go blind!"

"Go blind? What does he mean?" Frieza sees the others closing their eyes shut.

"Hey! Frieza! Over here!" Kakarot calls. As soon as he knows that Frieza is looking at him he shouts; "SOLAR FLARE!" And a blinding light escapes from his body.

"GawWWWH!" Frieza covers his eyes again, now temporarily blinded. "What is with him trying to make me go blind?! I'll kill that Saiyan!"

Piccolo smirks. "So I see that you came up with a new strategy. So have I… but it's a new attack that was originally meant to kill you." Piccolo places his first two fingers on his forehead.

"And now you're going to use it to help us. The irony… it will kill me one day…" Raditz growls.

"Well then… when that time comes… come at me with everything you got!" Kakarot accepts the future challenge. He is pleased to know that the Namek is not going to hold back either. He can see the energy building on his finger tips. "Okay, this is going to hurt a lot but if we gain enough speed-"

"Just get in with it! If you pull out my tail in the process you'll be dead before Frieza has the chance to kill you! Understand?!" Raditz interrupts Kakarot.

"Trust me, I am well aware of that."

"What are they waiting for?!" Nappa blurts out impatiently.

"The better question is what the hell are they doing?" Vegeta can't figure out what the two low-classes are trying now.

Frieza decides to finish this once and for all. He points his finger at where he picks up their voices of the two and fires and at that second it is swatted away by the younger brother. He hears them both jump into the air. "Is this really a circus act?!" He brings up the same question he asked before.

"Alright. Ready?" Kakarot asks to warn his brother of the painful yet beneficial act.

"Just get it over with!" Raditz snaps. "I can't bare being like this another second!"

"Okay! Here we go!" Kakarot pulls and he flinches from the pain but he still starts to spin with his brother. They've done this before against Zarbon and they both successfully wounded him. This has to work against Frieza surely.

Piccolo's attack I building a lot of energy. He seems to be putting in a lot of it since he seems to be struggling to make it come out. "Alright Goku… it's almost done!"

Nappa is even more confused. "I don't get it? Are they trying to distract him or something? What they are doing is stupid! They'll pull their tails out!"

"Not… necessarily." Vegeta observes calmly. He isn't so angry with the reckless idea as Nappa. "As idiotic as it is, Kakarot and Raditz are really using their heads. I didn't think that even Kakarot understands how gravity plays a role in that plan in action." He leans against a boulder since he is unable to sit up on his own very long.

"Then why spin with their tails locked?! Wouldn't it be less painful if they do this with their arms instead?!" Nappa proves one point but Vegeta apparently understands the entire concept.

"You're not thinking Nappa." Vegeta warns the general. "What benefits from that? Those two won't know when to stop and lunge forward."

"They could just-"

"Kakarot has gone through a lot of tail pulling and cutting through his life more than Raditz. In fact, Raditz as a child has only lost his tail once from Frieza. You remember that don't you?"

Nappa nods without argument. Raditz was stubborn back then and Frieza finally got through to the low-class by pulling out his tail so quickly and easily. It made the boy cry and he was around 10. Having a tail pulled out is not a pleasant feeling.

"They both know how much pain there is when their tails are at the brink of disconnecting from them. They are using this as an advantage. Think about it. Why are they spinning themselves?"

"They are gaining speed." Nappa answers.

"True, but that is not the reason alone. As they spin gravity pulls them apart. In that process they hang on. In the result of that they are being pulled away, so it inflicts pain. They gain speed, and when they know that their tails can't tolerate any more, they let go and fly out in speeds beyond their own limits."

Nappa nods, now understanding. "If they did this with their arms, they would have never know when they have gained enough acceleration. As painful as it is, it's a clever strategy. I never thought that Kakarot could come up with something like that."

Frieza is the only one who still has no clue on why and how they are doing this. A little of his eye sight is regained and he sees what he thinks is a tornado. "What is this?!"

"D-d-dammit! Is it done because I can barely move! We would be talking if it wasn't for this ridiculous spinning!" Raditz says through clenched teeth. He's losing his patience and he is going to lose his new tail if this carries on much longer.

"It's done!" Piccolo shouts. His voice sounds worn out. It makes Kakarot wonder just how powerful is that new attack?

Kakarot isn't alone with this but he knows when it is enough. "E-endure it a little longer!"

"Who in the hell would even think if this other than you and why would a damn Saiyan! Out of all if them and it's my ignorant and brainless brother! Just get it done so that we can kill the damn bastard!"

There's a big uh-oh in those words. Kakarot just needs a little more time and already Raditz is swearing like he lost to a kid or something. He has to be going through a lot more pain. Kakarot knows this since he himself managed to train his tail to endure more pressure.

"How MUCH longer dammit?!" Raditz exclaims with pain and anger.

Kakarot cringes. His spine feels like it's burning now. A good and bad sign. "We're done here!"

"I thought you would never say!" Raditz spits out.

"On the count of three!" Kakarot announces. "One!"

"Two!" Raditz adds.

"THREE!" They both release and they are shot uncontrollably forward. It takes almost too much effort and every ounce of their muscle work but they forcefully make a sharp turn towards Frieza.

Finally his sight returns. "What the-?!" Frieza sees them both flying at him in shocking speed. His face gets implanted with a fist and he is kicked in the back. He is flung forward and kicked back, punched up, then down, and kicked across the sky. How are they doing this?!

Raditz kicks Frieza on the head as soon as the foe is flying at him. Kakarot does the same and Frieza falls down. The tyrant finally gains control, glaring at the two warriors who soar around him like jets. Four boots kicks him on the head and he is back to falling.

"Now!" Kakarot cups his hands to once side. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Raditz exclaims thrusting both hands down.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANOOOOOOON!" Piccolo sees his cue and fires his newest and most powerful attack.

The deadly blue and pink blast combine into a much more lethal purple. Piccolo's own blast flies alongside the combined one. Frieza only had time to look up. "Wh-what… is that?!" He spins and puts his hands in front of him and takes the blast like that. It is pushing him down and scorching his hands. "No! NO! I refuse to fall like this! Not to a pair of monkeys and a Namekian! This… is impossible!"

"How does it feel Frieza?! To know that you are now at _our_ mercy! Top that with the fact that… you won't have any of it!" Kakarot yells over the sound of the thundering sound of the blast spamming on the foe. "All that you will get is death! So there! Have it!" He pushes more effort into his blast and Frieza is shoved down.

"DAMN YOU AAAAAALL!" Frieza's voice screams from below and he and the blasts fall into the water. It explodes and water sprouts and rains back down.

For a moment they just stare as they slowly descend back to the ground. It is dead silence. The only sound heard now is gushing water pouring into the new crater that was created.

There's finally a break in the silence. It's a loud break actually. Joyful laughter is what it is. It's no surprise that the first one to laugh so cheerfully is no other than the goofy warrior, Kakarot. The others look at him confused by his suddenly shift in attitude but knowing it's normal they say nothing. "We… we did it! I can't believe it but we did it! We… we defeated him! He's dead!" He resumes to his laughter but he suddenly stops with a painful shout as a hand clamps over his chest. "Ouch… I can't laugh too hard can I? I forgot his he stomped my ribs." He chuckles nervously at the stares he is getting. He starts to fall back due to his wounds and exhaustion but his brother catches him.

"You fool. You're going to harm yourself even further from that! Stop being so reckless!" Raditz scolds him.

"Laughing is reckless? Aw, you guys are so boring sometimes. Lighten up! I told you we can do it didn't I?" Kakarot replies as he gets back to his feet. "We avenged Table as I promised! Not just him! Everyone! The king! Our mother! Father! The whole Saiyan race! We've done it Raditz! Doesn't that make you feel a little happy at least?"

"I don't smile."

"That's a lie!" Kakarot shoves his brother but instead of Raditz falling, he pushed himself down and his head hits a rock. "Ow! Not again!"

"See what it got you? Seems that this planet has done the job for me of knocking some sense into you." Raditz says, slightly amused.

Kakarot points at him. "Hah! I see a faint smile!"

"What?!" Raditz forces a frown on his face. "Don't even try Kakarot!" His brother laughs again which further irritates him. "Shut up!" He snatches his brother by the collar and pulls him up with a raised fist over his head.

"No more of that!" Kakarot punches his brother's nose to save his head.

"Why you stupid little-!"

Nappa bursts into laughter seeing Raditz nose bleeding again. Now the long haired Saiyan is embarrassed. "What's the matter Raditz? Didn't expect that huh? It's a shame that you have so much hair that after getting wet it makes you look like a furball!"

Raditz places a hand on his head, realizing how it is sticking out from being wet. "Well! At least I _have_ hair and not bald like you!"

"AAAH!" Nappa takes a quick step back. "How… how _dare_ you say that! I lost my hair! So what?!"

"Well, you are growing old so there's no surprise…" Kakarot adds. "You're even losing fur from your tail." The statement makes Raditz laugh now.

"Shut up! The fur was burned off while fighting that Ginyu Force! Has anyone ever taught you to not jump to conclusions?!"

"Hmph. Ignorant fools." Vegeta huffs.

"I couldn't agree less." Piccolo frowns.

Raditz's laughter quiets down to a stop. So does Kakarot's. He slowly turns behind him and his face turns pale. "That's… Im...possible…!"

Kakarot's mouth slowly opens to a gasps. "No! We had him! He… He was a goner!"

Standing on a tall boulder, soaked with water, stands the tyrant that everyone believed was dead just moments ago. He looks… very pissed off.

"What?!" Vegeta leans forward a bit more. "How?!"

Frieza glares down at them all. "I am impressed with what you have managed to do but now I am very unpleased! This is your final moments of life!" Quickly he fires a blast from his fingertip and Raditz ducks but is unable to dodge entirely. It shoots through his shoulder and he drops.

"Raditz!" Kakarot turns to Frieza. "Why you!"

Frieza's eyes narrow. "I definitely can't stand you. You were the main problem with everything I have tried to do! So… you will die first!" The palm of his hand opens and releases a yellow blast which doesn't harm the Saiyan… but traps him instead.

Kakarot tries to move but his body won't obey. "I-I can't move!"

Piccolo lunges forward but he is easily swatted away with a tail.

"Don't try to kill yourself so soon. I have questions for you Namek." Frieza says. He turns to Kakarot. "Now you see your fate. You will fall like you father has to me!"

Kakarot tries with all the effort he has but, no matter what struggle he puts in, he can't break free. He never felt so powerless in his life. "You… you got me… there's nothing I can do…" He admits with a nervous smile.

Frieza chuckles at this Saiyan. They always laughed at his he face if danger or death, something he would never understand. "So you finally realize that all your efforts were futile. Your time is up Saiyan."

"Yeah… but I'm not just giving up on anyone else. I still have hope for them, even if you do kill me." Kakarot says with no fear.

"He.. He has him…" Piccolo mutters in shock.

Nappa knows that even if he were to jump in there, his efforts would be tossed aside as well. He looks at Raditz who is still struggling on the ground. "Raditz! Frieza has your brother! He's going to die if we don't do something!" The reckless Saiyan is trapped. They have to do something

The general's mind looks for a way. "Dammit! What can we do?!"

Raditz freezes. Is this really about to happen? His brother brought them all so far and now he is in death's door! He manages to lift his head. At that moment he sees Frieza pointing his index finger at his brother. Next, he feels his stomach drop.

"Well, I suppose I should rid you now. You've put of a good fight, and proved to be a burden to me but, it all ends the same, your kind dies. Just accept it already. The bright side is that you will see your father again… after you are dead that is!" He smirks as a small pink ball collects on the tip of his finger. "Bang."

 _Bah-Thump_

It is as if time was almost at standstill. Everything was in slow motion… maybe because he knows that he will die. He can hear his heart beating as his death comes closer.

 _Bah-Thump_

Kakarot doesn't look away or flinch. The light come close, aiming for his chest.

 _Bah-Thump_

It grows bigger… and bigger…to the point that it's impossible to dodge even if he manages to escape.

 _Bah-Thump_

Raditz ignores all the agonizing pain that stings all over him as he stands. Kakarot is going to die. There's nothing he can do. His parents were counting on them both, and now one of the brothers will fall. His first impulse kicks in as he begins to run.

 _Bah-Thump_

Kakarot laughs quietly. He hates to be like this, but he is unable to make his decision. He'll just have to accept it, knowing that… he died trying.

"KAKAROOOOOT!"

 _Thump..._

Kakarot's eyes widen in great disbelief and fear. He sees it... a shadow jumps in front of him and the light engulfs it… and explodes. "Ah! What… what just…?!" Suddenly he is free from the trap and he falls to his knees. Quickly he finds his body functions and speed walks up to the shadow guard, and almost forgets how to breathe. "NO!" He drops to his knees and the shadow turns out…

… to be his brother.

Raditz lays in the ground, a wound deep in his chest. He is gasping for a few seconds and next he coughs out a mouthful of blood. "D-damn… this really hurts beyond the depths of hell…" His eyes shifts to Kakarot. "You idiot… didn't I… warn you…?" His face twists and he coughs out more blood.

Kakarot can barely find his words. Did this just happen?! "Wh-why… why did you… do th-that…"

Raditz chuckles weakly. "To be honest, I don't know... It was... the first thing... that came to my mind…"

Frieza stood there watching confused and shocked. But those expressions switched to a malice filmed grin. "Well this is a twist. I never expected that Raditz would shield anyone. It looks like he really does have a heart."

"You… you shielded me… I don't understand… I thought you would let me die if I was so reckless…"

"I made… a promise with myself… when I was a child…" Raditz begins to explain. "That… when I see you again… I would look after you… and… mother wanted me to do so too…" He pauses trying to hold back another cough. "But when I met you on Earth and saw what you had became… my hate against you got much stronger…"

Kakarot knows that his brother is trying to explain, but his talking is making things worse. He tries to warn him; "Please… don't talk… you're wasting your energy…"

"No… just listen to me…" Raditz replies. "True… you're a fool… uneducated… very immature but… when I saw how you reacted when you thought I killed your son… and when Tarble was killed… I realized his much you are like our parents. You have mother's compassion… father's willpower and courage… some things I often lacked… I was wrong about you. You proved yourself as a true warrior Kakarot…" His coughing is more heavy now. "A warrior… that father believed you will become… "

"Raditz… please…" Kakarot finds himself begging. He can feel his brother's energy falling like a stone. If Raditz keeps talking then his chances of surviving is slim to none… then again… he was already in that condition when he first took the hit.

Raditz sighs. "This is… pitiful… me… laying here after saving some brainless idiot… ahahaha… if the king was still alive… he would be laughing at me right now… but… mother… she wanted me to look after you… though I hated I that times… I watched you get so strong… it's amazing on how a weak Saiyan baby… can grow up this strong…"

"But you got stronger too. You could have-"

"Listen to me Kakarot." Raditz interrupts firmly. "You have the power inside you. It is something I've known... for quite some time…." He coughs out more blood. It is scaring his brother but he needs to get through to him. "I couldn't had let you die… because of your son… he needs you… he needs you more than he would need me…" He groans feeling more pain. At the same time his vision is becoming cloudy and black spots dance around. He knows he won't live for long.

Kakarot shakes his head. "Stop it… your energy… just… shut up! Stop talking! You mustn't die like this Raditz! We already lost one!" He finds himself getting angry. "We can't lose another! I can't! If you die then I will hate myself for the rest if my life! I can't let this happen! Why did you jump in there?!"

"I did not want you to die…" Raditz's words surprises everyone. "The way you fought… and brought back our senses when everything seemed bleak… and to think that you were that crying weakling baby… it… makes me so proud to we how much you've grown…" His blood-covered lips form a smirk that widens into a small smile. "It makes me glad… that I am your… brother…" He struggles with his breathing more and loses it. His hand drops to the grass as his eyes close with his head slumping over. He exiles his final breath as the smile fades… and he is motionless.

"No…" Kakarot grabs his brother's shoulders. "No… no... NO! Raditz! Raditz! No, no, no… dammit!" He begins to shake him which gets harder each time, refusing to believe what has happened. "RADITZ! RAAADIIIIITZ!" But he knows he's gone. One of his worst fears have came true. His brother… is dead.

Angry with himself, he screams while gripping on his hair, and throws a hard punch on the ground, leaving behind deep cracks surrounding a crater. He completely falls to his hands and knees with his fingers digging in the dirt. "He… just had to…" He shuts his eyes tight as if he is fighting tears.

Nappa and Vegeta stare at the scene is shock. They are speechless to this. Raditz protected his brother with his own life. And… watching how Kakarot is on his knees filled with grief and anger… and his his body shakes heavily occasionally… they know he is about to burst.

His brother died believing that this brain-damaged Saiyan can summon a power believed to be hidden all this time. All this time after he showed his power after the incident with his harmed son… Raditz was impressed with him. All this time Raditz kept it to himself until just now… showing him a proud smile for the very first time. He never saw Raditz smile before. He was always angry and grumpy. However… Raditz has faith in him. He believes in him… Kakarot knows that something has to be done because he can't let Raditz's death go in vain.

Kakarot is almost clueless on what to do now. But… something else is filling his mind… his body shakes again but certainly it's not from fear. Over his grief is something different. He can feel his anger growing more each passing second. No… it's far stronger than anger… he can't figure it out. So… what is this he is feeling? Its making him feel like he's on fire. He can barely think. This feeling he is experiencing is strongly pinned on Frieza… and he realizes what it is.

He is feeling hatred for the first time.

But this is not ordinary… this is… pure hatred. The kind that could make him do unthinkable things… and it is almost scaring him. But he can't hide his growing hate. He can't banish the evil laughter of Frieza from his mind.

Kakarot can feel his fingers pulling dirt from the ground. "You ruthless… tortures… BASTARD!" Those are the first harsh words that comes out his mouth towards the tyrant. He's oblivious to what he just said, but he can feel his body becoming hot. His rage is building… and he can't hide it.

Suddenly, thunderclouds begin to grow in the sky, roaring and flashing lightning into the sea. The two elites look at the upcoming storm, and then the Saiyan. It is as if… his growing hate is affecting the climate of the planet. What almost freaks them out is how every now and then, the Saiyan's hair would stick up glowing gold for a second and revert to normal.

Kakarot can't explain it to himself. He never felt this way before. He hates this feeling that Frieza has awoken within him. Even as he spoke, the words are filled with strong hate and disgust. "You _MURDERED_ my parents… You _DESTROYED_ my planet… you _TOOK_ my SON! And… now… you… YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" The dirt around him begins to break apart into rocks that slowly float into the air. "Nobody does that… and gets away with it!" His blood has to be scalding him at this point. "I will… Make _you_ … SUFFER!"

As he slowly stands to his feet, the thunderclouds roar much more violent this time. The lake waters churn violently as if they are displaying their own wrath. One lightning bolt strikes behind him. His mind shows the image his brother shown him a year and a half ago displaying him and his family. It burns away in fire revealing Frieza smiling wickedly. He can hear Frieza laughing at him again as images of his family dying replaying in his head. He can see his son running from the fire, only to be engulfed in the flames, burning alive… and screaming.

His son...

His 6-year-old son. He has to find his son. Whether his name is Gohan or Karot, he has to find him… because the kid needs him… because…

… it was… Raditz's… last wish.

Raditz...

His whole body shudders and feels as if he is in boiling water. His vision turns black as he throws his head back roaring out an enraged scream at the top of his lunges. Something within him explodes to life as his pupils disappear and his entire body is engulfed with flaming golden aura. His hair sticks up glowing gold and his vision returns as he snaps his head to Frieza with a deep growl, staring at him with turquoise-colored eyes.

Frieza takes a quick step back. "Wh-what is this?! I thought Saiyans can only change into apes… so… WHAT KIND OF TRANSFORMATION IS THIS?!"

Piccolo can't believe his eyes. "What the hell-?!"

"Th-that's… impossible!" Vegeta gasps as his mind struggles to grasp on how this could have happened. "Kakarot… he's finally done it… but how?! A low-class trash like him… a Super Saiyan?!

"It was like he said… he used the pain of loss…" Nappa mutters. "But I never felt imagined that a low-class bottom feeder could have possibly ascended! This legend was explains that only elites like us can reach levels like that!"

Kakarot looks at his companions and temporary ally. He has to force himself to stay calm on how he speaks; "Nappa. I need you to take Vegeta and get out of here. Piccolo, you go too. I can't let any more lives be lost."

"What?!" Vegeta would stand but his body won't cooperate. "Why should we take orders from someone below us!?"

Nappa agrees with the Prince's words. "Who do we thank we are?! Just because you changed doesn't mean we should listen to you! I'm fighting too!"

Piccolo says nothing but he does cross his arms. He refuses to leave either.

Kakarot knows they were going to be stubborn about leaving. Normally he would just let it pass and keep Frieza away from harming them but this new power is making him think that he can't take no for an answer. He fails to suppress a growl and he snaps. "JUST GO! I CAN'T LET ANY OF YOU DIE! ALL THAT YOU ALL WILL DO IS GET IN MY WAY! IF PICCOLO DIES THEN ALL OF THIS IS POINTLESS! CLASSES DON'T MATTER RIGHT NOW, YOUR LIVES DO!"

They all blink in shock by this outburst. This power not only made him so much stronger… it also had an affect on his personality.

Still, it isn't enough to convince Vegeta who isn't pleased to be scolded by a low-class. "You… dare!"

"LEAVE NOW!" Kakarot angrily demands as his aura flares and grew larger like angrily flames.

Nappa takes a couple steps back being startled by the threatening voice. "Damn. He is well beyond pissed…" He sighs and turns around. "He's right I suppose. Besides, we would be a distraction. I hate to leave but Kakarot has a point."

Vegeta was about to get angry himself but he can't do anything from the state he is in. "So be it!"

Piccolo floats from the ground wincing in pain from his wounds. He turns back to look at the Super Saiyan one more time. "Don't even think about dying Goku. We still have things to settle." With that he flies off.

Nappa scoops Vegeta from the ground. "He better fix that attitude when we see him again." He glances at Kakarot. "We'll let you go this time."

As they make their leave, Kakarot turns his attention back to Frieza. "You… are going to pay… for what you've done!"

Frieza is speechless. His only response is his shocked expression. Certainly, he got himself into something bad.

 **A/N:** **FINALLY FINISH!**

… **Raditz… he's dead! You guys have no idea how hard it was to type his death. Looks like he really does care of his brother.**

 **Shoutout to Hugodrax, who I felt was the only reviewer who knew all along. He/She has reviewed many times on how… despite how cruel Raditz was to his brother sometimes… deep down he actually cares for him… no matter how much the Saiyan tries to deny it.**

 **He sacrificed his life!**

 **And now Frieza's gonna regret it!**

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: Great chapter, this was very entertaining. The fights were really something. Having Vegeta, and Nappa, even as high powered as they are try their best, but end up getting squashed by the tyrant Frieza. Also, even when Piccolo, Kakarot, and Raditz, join the fray as well, they end up getting blown away by Frieza's huge power. What I also enjoyed was how you had Nappa, give this never say die attitude, because with none of his attacks affecting Frieza, I liked how you never had him back down. Just awesome! On the funny note too, I loved how when Tao, the spider, was being blown away he tried to secure a web to keep him safe, but no cigar. It was like whoaaaaa! Lol. What you did next shocked me, but it also made me happy. Raditz, tail grew back! Yay, hurray for the Saiyan, tail how I love it so! Sorry, excited, when Frieza, saw the tail, it was an awesome parody of Vegeta, from the anime. It was cool too, how you had Kakarot, from memory just create the Bluntz Wave. That was just awesome, plus I love how Nappa, was left speechless. Liked it as well, when you had Kakarot, reach Raditz, through the Saiyan, speech that was cool, plus great explanation about how Low-Class Saiyans, have hard time staying in control of themselves. But, an even greater twist knowing that all Saiyans, even top class can lose themselves too the blood lust. Now, with Vegeta, awake again and Piccolo, joining the fray too, what will happen? You have a cool charge with Kakarot, on Raditz, riding him into battle that is just sweet. Can a tyrant expierence fear? Can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **A: Well as you can see this chapter is a heck lot longer with twice of ore combat! I have never wrote so much fighting before! I have a feeling that you are upset to learn how Raditz has died… but now… Frieza will know the true meaning of terror! Take that Frieza! I hate that woman-man!**

 **Q: Oh, wow, first time I found such nice plot twist! Kakarot and Raditz working together as brothers are super amazing! I hope you continue writing this because I'm eager for more!**

 **A: I love to know that you are enjoying these. Here's the update, I hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **Q: finish asap**

 **A: Eager aren't we? I have testing so it will take a while to do another chapter! I JUST finished this one today!**

 **Q: It would be interesting to see the normal Trunks find a Universe where Goku and the sayians are Tyrants with Gero's Androids come out of the shadows as a huge threat, also I love stories where the Villians win.**

 **A: Hmmm… I'll think about that one.**

 **Q: I have read your entire story so far. I love it. I am looking forward to where this is going**

 **A: I appreciate it. Thanks!**

 **Well… that's about it. I wonder how this will go?**

… **man. The next chapter's gonna kill me. How should I start it off? Hmmm….**

 **I have some thinking to do. I probably won't start typing ch. 13 'till a couple days. I dunno…**

 **REVIEW! COMMENT! FAV! REVIEW, REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 13!**

 **DIE FRIEZA! (Sorry, I really hate him.)**


	13. The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Finally! We get to see Frieza get a taste of his own medicine! I know, I know, a lot of you wanted Raditz to go ssj but the polls had Goku as the top. It's an alternate story anyway. Honestly, it would have been cool if Raditz was the one to have done it, so I did that poll since I couldn't decide.**

 _ **ALERT:**_ **So I apologize for the ridiculously long-behind wait. It's not entirely my fault. I have a list of reasons why there has been such a huge delay:**

 **Bad case of writer's block:** I had no idea what to do with this chapter and the next ones to make it stand out from the original story. So warning ahead of time; the next few chapters may be half as long as normal.

 **High School finals and schedule changes:** Many of you already know that I am in school. I had to take a bunch of finals and pray that I pass all classes. (I did! 3 A's, 2 B's, and a C! Stupid 76. If only I wasn't feeling sick that one day…) Plus, it's now a fresh new semester so I have a few new classes I have to get use to before I can determine how much I can put my time into this.

 **Internet is down:** House has no internet. So updates? Ha! Be lucky that I managed to publish this chapter! You might not see another for another good months!

 **Plot bunnies:** I hate them . New fanfic came out so…yeah…

 **Lacking motivation:** I have no idea why but lately I have lost the feel to write. When I have the time I just don't do it because I wasn't in the mood. Odd if you ask me.

 **Mistakes and typos:** You see it all the time. I can't go one chapter without a mistake or typo. Then someone comes along and reviews about those mistakes. I don't mind, really, but i hate it when I look over it and still get mistakes. Sometimes I feel that there's even grammar mistakes too. Maybe that could be one of the reasons why I stopped writing for a while.

 **Brother irritates… urgh.:** There's going to be a day when I will punch my brother on the face. He tells me all the time: "You need to stop writing fanfictions! Stop being a Weeaboo!" Okay… excuse my language because honestly, I don't cuss so….

What the HELL is a Weeaboo?! I don't even think I spelled that right!

So I looked it up and I feel offended. Look… I am… not that kind of person.

It's okay if someone likes to watch a lot of anime. I admit, I love watching anime. But seriously? I am not obsessed with Japanese culture… and why would anyone try to speak Japanese if they don't even know how to speak it or understand it? It's just… weird… and then they claim they were born there too…

Heck, I'm taking Chinese class for the fun of it because I like to learn other languages and now my brother is constantly calling me a Weeaboo. Dude… I am born and raised in America like you. I'm an American. And you know… it's sad how many people hate us. What did I do wrong for just being born in the U.S? But whatever.

Forgive me I offended some of you readers out there. I am not being mean.. I hate being mean. Some people tell me that I'm too nice. If some of you put there is what one would classify as a Weeaboo, hey, I have no problem with that. I don't judge people. It's sad how this world is so quick to judge. I hate stereotype thinkers. You're suppose to know a person before you judge them. Why are some people racists? I will never understand. It's like a grey dog hating a badge dog. It's ridiculous. If I tell you that I am an African-American, will you turn back now and look for another fanfic to read because of that fact alone? Because I really am what I said, and I hate how many of them are making us look bad! Seriously… just… stop watching Maury. If you don't know about that show, thank you.

Not asking for support. Just speaking out my mind.

Let's face it. This world is crazy.

If you actually took the time to read this, thank you. Once again I apologize for wasting your time with that lecture. Happens a lot… haha…

Well, back to the story details;

R **aditz did play a huge role to make it happen. Him shielding his brother was something all of us didn't expect right?**

 **Alright. Let's get this done.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZ KAI, OR DBS! All rights and credit goes to Akira Toriyama!**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 13: The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan-**

King Vegeta… Bardock… Gine… 26 years ago. It was the day of their fate by the tyrant that stands before him.

Gohan… Tarble… and…. even Raditz… Taken or killed… they didn't deserve this.

No Saiyan deserved this. The powerful warrior race was put on the brink of extinction. It was all behind one being… Lord Frieza. Others call the Saiyans evil. They won't know the true meaning of evil unless they have met Frieza.

Frieza…

…

Kakarot hates this. He hates this scenario. He hates this feeling that overtook his body… this sick hatred that is burning inside him. He hates this enemy who has done nothing more than making their lives miserable. He hates him… and he wants him dead.

Despite the fear he could be feeling, Frieza's shocked expression switches to malice. "So all it takes is for your brother to die and this power comes out of you. So… this is what they call a Super Saiyan. It's interesting on how a Saiyan whose heart is not corrupted to take this form. You're not even pure hearted to all but the Saiyans. I guess that explains why Vegeta was never able to achieve such an ability."

The Saiyan says nothing. He just stares.

Frieza turns his attention to the warriors flying for safety. "Two monkeys down. Two more to be shot down." He points his finger at them to fire his deadly blast, but suddenly the Saiyan flashes in front of him and snatches his hand. "Why you-" His words turn into shouts of pain as his hand is being squeezed.

"Those two Saiyans… you're talking about Tarble… that Saiyan who couldn't fight well who you wrongly killed-!" Kakarot puts in more pressure. "And the other… Raditz right? You're talking about Raditz?!" He squeezes even harder and now the tyrant is trying to pull free from the horrible pain. "You killed them both! The Prince and my brother!"

Frieza frowns. "I didn't kill Raditz. He killed _himself_ saving you. It was _his_ fault. Not mine. His reckless actions are what killed him. He foolishly saved you instead of being smart by standing in the side lines. Really, I wasn't aiming for you. The force of that attack would have put you in critical condition and you would have died slowly."

Kakarot can feel his anger climbing higher. "You've done _that_ to him!" He draws back his free hand. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" He punches Frieza on the face and the enemy flies across the field briefly and crashes on the ground. "If you think I will spare you… then you are dead wrong! Like hell if I will EVER do that to people like you! After what you've done…" He shuts his eyes for a second as he scene of his brother shielding him plays again. He screams and rockets at him, punching him harder than previously. He lands on his feet hard frozen as his body shakes. He stares at the ground. What and why?

This new power is scaring him. His hatred won't settle. In fact, it keeps _growing._ He is trying to push these concerns aside but for a second his vision blurs in rage. He can't figure it out. What is this new power doing to his body? He can feel it shaking uncontrollably as it tries to regain the control already lost. His mind won't focus after what has happened. Why? Why Raditz? Why would the Saiyan even _think_ of doing that?

His vision blurs for a second once more. ' _What is happening?!'_

Frieza is back on his feet staring at the Saiyan with an expression that reads annoyance. Hidden behind it is his confusion and fear. This happy-go-lucky Saiyan is now a hate-filled brute. He can't figure it out on how the simple death of a family member summoned this new power. Though the Saiyan is cruel occasionally, and other times he is cheerful and friendly… this has to be the side of him that rarely arises. In fact, as of now that side of the Saiyan is showing itself 100 percent. Still, Frieza refuses to stand down. His face forms a smirk and he says; "My, my. Look at you. You're a mess. I didn't think that I would ever run into Saiyans with the potential to have feelings. I guess it runs in your family? Hasn't it dawned to you that it is your weakness? Compassion kills you." He says the last sentence rudely. "Compassion is what rubbed on your brother. It killed him."

No, no. The mentioning of this only makes matters worse. He can't prevent himself from responding so hatefully; "How dare you speak of him that way! You say as if such things should not exist!" His aura flares much more powerfully. "He was my one and only brother and you dare to speak of him as if he was nothing!I looked up to him! HE WAS THE REASON I AM HERE!"

He's defiantly pissed. Frieza isn't shocked by this since countless aliens have responded the same way whenever he kills their natives. But something about this Saiyan makes him feel uneasy. This so called "Super Saiyan" myth… could it be that I has risen in truth?

Kakarot's body is trembling. He can't stand by much longer. Quickly, he lunges forward and his attack is blocked. Another punch and it too is blocked. He has enough of it all. His movements become more flowing and a hand grips on the tyrant's shoulder. He gives it a firm squeeze and yanks it one way and a quick grinding pop is heard. Frieza jumps back holding his shoulder glaring. The Saiyan has dislocated it. The scary thing about it is that he doesn't care. Not a tiny bit.

Frieza rolls the shoulder back and it pops back into place. Agitated, he lunges again and he throws his punch and he Saiyan catches it again. He is thrown on the ground like a doll. He is lifted back up and a fist shatters one of his ribs. He stumbles back trying to hold back a scream. It doesn't stop soon. One uppercut has him almost falling back. A stomach punch has him hunched over in pain.

Kakarot knows that the tyrant is in pain. He could end him here. His mind tells him that… but for some reason he won't end it so soon. He walks up to Frieza and knees his chest. Another rib broken and the foe almost yelps. "You are in denial… aren't you?" He does this again and he knows he probably broke another rib. "You don't stand a chance… I can kill you here… but no… I want you to know what it means to suffer. To know what it means to die slowly in pure agony… like you've done to my brother!" He kicks his head again and he probably dislocated his jaw. He doesn't care one bit. The reasoning behind it is unfound. In fact, by just hurting the foe like this… he could be enjoying this.

Frieza kicks his legs up and they kick the Saiyan back. He is on his feet and swiftly spins, delivering a hard uppercut and a point blank blast. "Take that you dirty ape!" He shouts over the flying dirt. That attack had to kill him for sure. "Say hello to that weakling Saiyan for me."

But he is wrong. His eyes could have popped out their sockets as he watches the Saiyan walking from the dirt without a single scratch on him. Only his armor took heavy damage. "How is this happening?!"

Kakarot stops, standing feet away from Frieza. He tilts his head to one side, then the other to crack his stiffed neck. "You just don't ever learn do you? You were just talking about Raditz just then?! HUH?!" He rockets forward and harshly kicks Frieza back like a ball. After that his vision blurs for a second once more. He can't get a good grip of his control. He doesn't want to lose it.

And now…

… now….

Someone... is laughing now. It's a... dark and cruel laugh. Certainly it's not Frieza's. Is that him? It can't be… but is has to be.

"What's the matter Frieza? Afraid that you have meet your match?" The tables have turned. At least that is what it appears to be. Frieza still has many tricks… most likely. But Kakarot isn't concerned, not even a little. He knows that Frieza can't beat him now. It's pretty obvious, but the frost alien refuses to admit it.

What the Saiyan had said only angers Frieza. "Those words go for you! Don't get so confident and cocky all because your hair has turned gold and shiny!" He leaps into the air above the Saiyan while throwing his hands over his head. "I'll prove to you that the legend is nothing more than a mere fairy tale!" He throws them back down, unleashing a gigantic blast.

Kakarot doesn't move, in fact, he doesn't even budge. He just stares at the huge light if deadly energy coming closer to him. Slowly, he draws back his hand. Just as it is about to hit him, he smacks it away like a ball so it is forced to change course and slam into a cliff side. It explodes and the cliff is no more.

"Wh-WHAT?!" He just can't believe this! It is as if… after the killing of Raditz, this Saiyan's power shot up beyond what he can imagine. But he refuses to let it intimidate him. He has enough of this embarrassment. He charges forward and punches the Saiyan on his gut.

 **-00000-**

"..."

"... …"

"... urr….urgh…. What… the hell?"

"Oh! You're awake! For a second there I thought you would be knocked out for eternity!"

That voice certainly rings a bell. It's very cheerful so it reminds him of someone. But who. "G-gah…" His eyes slowly open and the world of pain grows worse. But just as it was agonizing it fades away like nothing happened. "Wh-where…?"

"This is your judgement day."

He jumps to his feet hearing a loud and strong voice towering above him. He finds himself standing in front a giant desk. Who sits in that desk almost makes his jaw drop. A big giant red ogre. "Who the… who the hell are you?!"

The giant red ogre frowns. "I have you know that my name is King Yemma and I judge the dead. Any more questions?"

"Judge the dead?"

"What? Didn't understand that?! I made myself completely clear! Did that blast knock your brain out or what?! You're dead! That is why you are here! Do I have to explain it to you in a way that a mere child will understand?!" The ogre looks like he is about to reach for him and snap him in half. It could be intimidating but he doesn't back down.

"I'll have you know that I-"

"Am a member of the most fearsome race. The Saiyans. I will make you regret speaking to me like that. You will be dead before you know it. Yada, yada. I've been through this so many times the day your planet was destroyed. And until today I thought I had a break."

"You dare to-"

"RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE YOU DO EVERY SERVICE IN HELL!"

He stumbles as King Yemma's loud and angry booming voice shakes the entire room. He decides to say nothing at the moment. Any more of this and he will go death. His ears are throbbing in pain and are ringing.

Satisfied to have quieted down the guy, King Yemma opens a monilia folder and flips through the papers inside. "Let's see here… hmmm…." A few more seconds go by and he points at one of the papers. "Ah! Here it says that you are Raditz. Son of Bardock. You were killed by some tyrant named Frieza. Looks like I have a lot to say to that one."

Raditz just blinks. He knows all this from some paper? His mind can't get a grip on just what is happening. "Wait… so you are saying that I am dead?!"

"No. You're just having a very disturbing dream." After a second he shouts; "OF COURSE YOU'RE DEAD! THAT IS WHY YOU'RE HERE!"

Raditz clamps his hands over his ears as the room shakes again. Another one of those and he's definitely going to get deaf.

"Uh, can you excuse me for a moment?"

The voice that Raditz heard greeting him earlier had just spoken behind him. He turns around and sees the concerned face of Tarble. He slowly walks up to him. "Y-you… Prince Tarble? How did you…" He frowns. "Damn. I really am dead if I see you here."

"Well… I guess it took a while for you to accept that death took place." Tarble laughs nervously as he glances at the red ogre. "It was getting a little tense here. I was shocked to see you show up here." He spots the flickering tail that Raditz recently grew back. "I see that you grew a new tail. Consider yourself lucky since this is a rare thing to happen to adults. And uh… Frieza got you too huh?"

"Frieza?" Raditz's mind replays the horrifying events…

"KAKAROOOOT!"

A bright flash blinds his mental vision and he is forced to shut his eyes. His hand covers his head as he experiences a sudden headache. "Kakarot…" A spark of memory shoots through him. His eyes snap open wide and surprised. "Kakarot?! Is he here?!"

"He's still fighting." Tarble replies.

"He is? At his condition?" The long-haired warrior crosses his arms. He can't remember much of what happened before his life slipped away. The last thing he heard was his brother screaming his name. Just remembering that burns him up. What did he exactly?

At the moment he is oblivious to the ogre's shrinking patience. At least… until now. Both of the judge's gigantic fists slam on the desktop startling the two Saiyans. "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! YOU ARE TO GO TO YOUR DESTINATION OR THEIR WILL BE FAR MORE TROUBLE FOR YOU!"

He growls and steps forward. "I am not be ordered by some giant red freak! I have you know that I have the power to destroy this place with a single blast so you better-" His sentence is cut short when finger snatch his tail and yanks him from the ground. "Ow! What the hell?! Do you not know how painful this is?! This is an- OWOWOWOW!" Now he is being slung like some yo-yo. He feels like he's in hell already though he isn't there just yet.

"You really have some nerve. You go into planets and kill the lives there then laugh about it later. Heartless if you ask me. In fact, the only good in your records was when you sacrificed yourself to save your brother. Thanks to you he's alive. The young warrior's records took a shift from good to bad. I guess it's because of your influence on him." He tosses him over his shoulder so the Saiyan lands right in front of a bus. "Get inside and enjoy your trip to Hell."

"What?!" Raditz slowly rises to his feet rubbing the base of his tail to ease away the pain. His eyes are fixed on what he sees ahead… a decent looking bus with creatures being loaded inside. Well, he saw this coming. But, a bus ride? This has to be the most ridiculous thing he has ever seen in his life….

… correction. _After_ life.

He doesn't argue anymore seeing it as a waste of time. Still, to make sure he isn't seeing things, he rubs his eyes and blinks. There's definitely a bus there and it looks like it's ready to take off too. However, he doesn't seem so bright about getting on. He turns around and frowns. "So why is it that the prince is still with you?" He doesn't want to sound rude.

King Yemma lays his head against his hand supported by the elbow. "Well, he is still being evaluated. His records are even so it is hard to determine."

Even Tarble had done something in the past that one would call evil? He can't figure out what it could be. The guy hates fighting after all and he is probably the kindest Saiyan… or was the kindest… besides Kakarot.

He would protest but the big guy appears to be close to losing his patience. There is no reason to argue here. This destination was expected anyway so it's pointless to get angry. He just huffs and walks closer to the bus and boards it. Now all he has to do is hope that no idiot would irritate him. They are oblivious to the events happening in Namek as of now.

He steps inside the vehicle and the first thing he notices is the last step painted with letters in all capitals; " _WATCH YOUR STEP."_ He rolls his eyes and takes the first step up. This first step allows him to take a look at whoever this driver is.

The driver is an ogre too. The difference is he's not huge and his skin is a light blue instead of a ruby red. The creature has on a suit and glasses like it's an average day but with hell on wheels… literally.

Raditz takes his last step up and now the rows of seats greet him. A mix of creatures from other worlds chatter about their business. Occasionally he would pick up the words "Why this place?" Or "Shouldn't be here". It seems that he's not the only one trying to get use to this whole… death thing.

The small chatter suddenly hushes. Countless eyes are on him now… some creatures have more than two. They stare unblinkingly and the atmosphere feels uneasy. "What are you looking at? What am I? A exhibit? Look elsewhere!"

They don't comply. They are silent but they study him. It must be because of the huge hole he has through his armor at the chest area. Then again, maybe it's because he's a Saiyan.

" _Hey… who's that guy? He looks pretty mean."_

" _What? Are you afraid of him or something? Go be a crybaby elsewhere."_

" _But this guy is really freaking me out… he looks like some group I saw before… I mean… he has a tail you know… just look at him."_

" _His hair is unkempt. Does he not care about his hygiene?"_

" _Oh goodness, he's a Saiyan! But I thought they all died off a long time ago. He must be one of the survivors. He finally died huh?"_

"You know I can hear you right?" Raditz announces irritably. Once again the bus is silent and the eyes don't leave him. He growls as he takes a heavy step forward, baring his teeth. It's a small threat that's enough to make all heads turn away from him. "Annoying idiots." He notices how all seats are taken except one. It's occupied by just one person. He walks up to that section and stares the alien down who appears to be some humanoid frog.

The amphibian slowly turns his head to look at the warrior. He gulps slowly. "Um… may I… help you…?"

"This seat isn't taken is it?"

The frog readjusts and pulls his color shirt nervously. "W-well… it's reserved for one of my friends you see, so I'm afraid I can't-"

Raditz slams his hand on the window, starting the entire bus. "It won't be, so get a move on!"

"B-but-'

"MAKE HASTE!"

"Whah! Okay! Okay! I'll move! J-just don't hurt me please!" The frog hops off and stands in the back as Raditz claims his seat. Everyone else keeps silent. He glares at them who are once again staring so they quickly look away. His attention is turned to the window and he folds his arms. As more get on the bus they are quick to avoid him, not daring to sit with him. It appears that the reputation of the Saiyans are still strong even after all those years. It must be because of the actions Vegeta and Nappa have been doing. It reminds him how the two are still on Namek. Those two and Kakarot are not here which means they are still alive. Kakarot...

His brother is still there.

His body stiffens at the thought of it. Knowing his brother, the anger must be strong. The revenge had been set immediately the moment he gave out his final breath. "Kakarot, don't even _think_ about dying."

The intercom turns out with a loud beep. The driver begins to speak. "Everyone please take your seats or find a stable poke to hold on to. The bus to Hell will be operating shortly. So please keep your hands and feet to yourselves to entire ride. We don't want any drama! So please do en-"

"Just shut up and get on with it!" Raditz demands. The driver probably didn't want to argue since the bus started moving. "Tch. How long am I going to endure this?" He sits back watching the scenery change outside from his window as the other passengers chatter about.

Suddenly, the bus stops. Looking out the window he sees the dark and foggy world and any creatures he doesn't recognize working or standing around. Everyone inside the bus begins to step off and he follows. The second his feet touches the ground the bus took off. Clearly, the operators truly hate this place. It's not as bad as he would imagine. His mind is focused on why he sees no fire.

"Well, well! Look who decided to join us!"

Raditz looks behind him and sees a group of people walking up to him. No… they aren't just people. They are certainly not Humans. He can see the proof around their waist. These are… Saiyans. They must be some of the victims to the planet's destruction. So his did they recognize him if the event happened when he was a child?

"If anyone can't recognize him it should be easy to remember him from his hair!"

Well, there's the answer. He is growing irritated. "What do you want?" He asks rudely as he fully faces them.

The group begins to laugh as if what he said was a joke.

He growls as he finally recalls what they are. They aren't the children who teased him back then. They are another group who had always poked fun of his parents and brother. Back then he stood no chance to go against them. Seeing them again is very unpleasant. He's defiantly in Hell now.

"So you finally died huh?" One Saiyan says while smirking. "You had been lucky to have stuck with the Prince. That was the only reason you never died after all. How much did you had to rely on him?"

"Maybe so much that Vegeta finally got tired of it." Another answers. This causes the whole group to explode with laughter.

"Yeah, I remember him. He was such a crybaby and always ran to his mother! I never understood why Frieza never killed him. He was totally useless and weak! And now here he stands still as weak as we remember. Am I right?"

"Makes me wonder his worthless baby brother is still alive. I was expecting him to be killed by one if the creatures on that planet. He was just that weak!"

So now they are calling him and his brother worthless weaklings. They are so oblivious to what is happening now it's really pissing him off. "Clearly you have grown more stupid here dead than you were alive!"

"What?! Did he just call us-"

"I'll inform you that at this moment my comrades are fighting against that Frieza after what he had done. Have you not realized that he was using us all this time?! He is the one responsible for the death of our race!"

One Saiyan elbows the other. "He's starting to sound as ignorant as his father. Bardock has told us this many times before right? That whole family must had gone stupid."

"Nice story Raditz. So next you are going to tell me that you are king of the universe." The biggest Saiyan laughs at his own guess. "How about you get going before you experience more hell than you already had. Don't worry! We'll call you if we see your mommy!" They all burst into laughter. They are unaware of how this affects the Saiyan.

It happens quickly. His irritation ha reached their peak. "DAMMIT!" He stomps a foot hard against the ground and deep cracks form forcing some stones to fly out. The action silenced the group immediately. "Don't think that you are so high and mighty! Everything that I had said was the truth! You are just too stupid to believe it!"

"Wh-what did he just said?!" One of the Saiyans step forward. "Why you! I'll teach you what happens if someone speaks to me like that! You think that you are so tough but you're all talk! I'm not so surprised. You had always had an attitude but no power at all! You're trying to hide that but I'm not stupid! Get out of here before I teach you a lesson. I still can't see why Vegeta kept you alive if you are so weak! It's about time you died! Now all you have to do is wait for your brother to arrive too!"

"That does it! Ignorant fools!" Raditz's ki bursts and flares as he angry with every passing second. "I can care less on what you say of my past! But for you to laugh and call me a weakling… that is the one thing I hate the most!"

"Oh? Are you offended?" The shortest Saiyan teases. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Are you about to cry again? Cry Baby Raditz is about to cry!" They laugh again. "Makes me wonder how that so-called Saiyan Kakarot is doing. He's probably polishing Frieza's boots as we speak!"

"Yeah! That sounds like the perfect job for him!" The medium sized one blurts out. This causes them to laugh almost uncontrollably. They are unaware of the response they are about to get.

He has enough of this. He can never escape the constant teasing about him and anyone else in his family. He came so far and they shut him down. Hearing them laugh at him like he was a joke pushes him to anger much worse. "I'VE HAD IT! I WON'T TOLERATE THIS ANYMORE!" He and kicks the tallest Saiyan and the victim flies across the area and crashes against a boulder which shatters on impact. The others stare at him in disbelief. They did not expect that at all. He gets ready to punish them more so he takes a step closer.

"I think you've shown just enough Raditz. Don't take it too far unless you want to be be cleaning this place."

Raditz growls. "And who do you think you are?! I will show you just what-" His words fail to come out the second be faces the speaker. He can't find any more at the moment as his eyes widen in disbelief. The man walking up to him has his arms crossed and looks annoyed somewhat.

"You have grown so independent. I'm almost surprised. How careless have you grown? You are almost as reckless as your brother." He shows no concern. His statement is flat and simple. He doesn't seem to care much either but he certainly doesn't want the situation to go out if hand.

He has forgotten almost about why he attacked one of the Saiyans. He is unable to grasp on any words as he continues to stare. He finally finds one and catches a breath that he needed. Next he finds another, and one more… until he collects enough to form a sentence;

"Is… that really you… father?"

He frowns slightly. "Well, It's not just me. I was dragged here the second your death was announced. I had no intention to see you right away. It was someone else's."

As if on cue a person walks into view looking very busy and tired as if they ran a mile. The figure turns out to be a woman and there's no mistaking that she is a Saiyan with her tail whipping almost clumsily behind her. "Goodness Bardock. I thought you said you would stay around the crowd. But I'm not surprised since you aren't fond of such things." She looks ahead and her frown turns into a sad smile. "Oh. So you have arrived."

The other Saiyans chuckle as Raditz stares at her speechless. Both of his parents are here… but why? He can understand why his father could be here but his mother? Gine had done some missions with Bardock before the two got together in the past… that could be it. Killing is one of the reasons why one would end up in Hell but, he can't imagine his mother doing such things. It's highly unlike her since she prefers not to fight. His agitation still lingers from what happened before but it completely fades away seeing his mother smile. "Is that really you too… no… my mind's playing tricks, that's all. That's what Hell does to you."

"Is he really going for that?" Bardock almost rolls his eyes.

Gine lightly punches her husband. "Oh, give him a break. He's still in confusion." Hearing the other Saiyans laughing behind her makes her frown. "Mind if you give us some time?"

"Why should we listen to you? You can't put up much of a fight, and that Bardock is crazy with those hallucinations he seems to get-"

"Those were no hallucinations." Bardock corrects them but the group simply ignores him. "I have no time for this. Go get on someone else's nerves since that seems to be the only thing that you are truly good at."

"Oh? Looks like we got a talker here. Bardock may be strong but it's not like he can take on all of us at once am I right? He'll have to keep an eye on that woman since she can barely fend for herself!"

Raditz recalls why he had been aggravated. Before his father could act he steps forward. "Don't make me pound you. I already had a rough day so I won't hesitate to take my frustration on you fools. Go ahead and laugh but let me warn you that you will regret it."

They exchange glances and laugh again. What are they? Warriors or hyenas? The answer to that may have to come later because they all lunge forward quickly as if to prove the Saiyan wrong.

"Hey! We shouldn't be fighting here!" Gine exclaims her protest but they don't listen. The tallest of the group throws a punch which is easily dodges. The shorter one attempts to kick Raditz down but it is sidestepped. The medium sized warrior throws several ki blast and each one is deflected. Gine blinks at what she just witnessed. "What…?" Seeing the angry look on her son's face makes her worry even more. "No Raditz! You know that every time you get into fights like these you get yourself hurt!"

"Yeah, listen to your mommy Raditz." The taller man teases.

"Let your daddy handle this." The shorter guy adds in.

The three fire a blast at the same time. Raditz lunges into the air and it explodes at where he previously stood. Cleverly, he lands right in the center of the group. The medium guy runs for him so Raditz snatches his arm and throws him at the tall man. As they crash into each other he kicks a leg out and spins which knocks the shorter guy down. All three glare at him and stands. They all throw a punch at the same time but he ducks and lands with his hands and feet in the air. He spins himself around and all three and kicked back as he pushes himself back to his feet. The second they touch the ground he thrusts both arms out and a powerful force blows the group away effortlessly.

Bardock almost loses his own footing as the gusts blows his way. The power he just witnesses entirely surpasses his own. Fighting against his son is something he probably would enjoy doing knowing that Raditz would actually stand a chance. He notices the surprised looks on the group's faces. "Well, will you look at that. It appears that you all are just all talk huh?"

The three dust themselves off and the tallest guy speaks. "He just caught us off guard. Don't get so confident." He looks at the other two and growls. "C'mon, we're going."

As they take their leave Raditz huffs since the small fight was nothing to him. "Amateurs. That is what it felt like." He turns to his parents knowing that they are impressed with how easily he took care of that fight. It's a break actually since usually in the past he would had arrived home.. crying.

"You look so down." Gine smiles again. "You can't hide it. You're worried about him aren't you?"

"You mean… Kakarot?"

"It's amazing when you think about it. I thought he didn't stand a chance in the outworlds. You too have proven us wrong. I still can't believe that you took the three of them like it was nothing."

It has been how long? 24? 25? 26 years maybe since he had last seen them? He was suddenly sent off with Vegeta when he was a child. He questioned his father about it but he was told that there will be a day when he will understand why. He was being saved from annihilation. That's why. His smiling mother makes him feel as if he is 7 again.

Gine nods as if she can read his thought. "It's okay. No one's here to judge you. Do you honestly think that having that tough-guy attitude will work all the time? You and your father are sometimes hard to figure out. You've always had tried to act so tough after all, but there's no need to act now that you are." Seeing his expression switch to a hint of sadness, she adds in; "If you think you are still a weakling, put your head together. You have accomplished something that all of the elite Saiyans in here can only dream of. Doesn't that make you proud? Those Ginyu Freaks were one intimidating bunch back then. Plus, you even gave Frieza a shocking fight. Though you didn't make it through, you have proven to us that even the weak can outshine the strong."

"Can we just skip the speech and get on with what is currently happening?" Bardock sounds like he's losing patience. "You're only making this chapter longer than it was planned to be."

Gine sighs. "It's been an agonizing 26 years for you. Never would you imagine that in the last 2 you would learn the horrible things behind it. It's far too much to bare."

His homeworld and race were killed by the freak who he blindly and loyally served years after those events. He ignored his brother's explanations of the lies he were told. They must be disappointed in him, or even felt betrayed because of that.

He feels… ashamed to have done that to them.

"I was such… a damn fool to fall for his pile of lies wasn't I? Such an idiot!" Looking at Gine's face calms him down quickly. She appears to be accepting him in forgiving, knowing it wasn't his fault for serving Frieza. She can understand him the fullest.

That is probably one of the things Kakarot has from her.

His expression softens more until his usual stern look reduced to almost complete innocence. One foot leaves the ground, then the other. The process is repeated as he reaches closer to his long lost parents. He doesn't expect it but Gine embraces him as soon as he is in reach. Bardock says nothing but he doesn't seem annoyed by this.

Gine pushes her eldest son back. "It's been a rough time with Vegeta hasn't it? I… I don't even know what to say… you've grown so much…" She is caught in her words as she grabs Raditz's hands. "Look at you. That Frieza had turned you into a machine. We were so…" She stops and takes a step back.

Raditz barely can get a hold of the events that spirals unconnected. One moment he's dead. Next he's in judgement, and now he is seeing his parents for the first time in years. Of course, emotions don't work with him so often he's often rather cruel or shows no other emotion. This case however is different. He is still confused and regretful. He is just standing there stiff as a rock as his mother stares at him completely devastated. "What… was I supposed to do?"

Gine releases his hands and her emotions overwhelm her. "I can't believe you tried to _kill_ them!" Her sadness switched to anger suddenly. She balls a fist and punches Raditz on the head.

That was completely unexpected. Bardock flinches after that as if he was hit.

"OW!" The long-hair Saiyan stumbles back crouched and covering his head. That hurt. That _hurt_ like… well, he's in Hell anyway. His mother isn't a great fighter but her punches can still hurt. This is a straight reminder. "Wh-what was that for?! Some way to say hello! Damn!"

Gine growls and punches his head again. "How reckless can you get?! You haven't changed one bit!"

He backs away this time to avoid another possible punch. "What are you even talking about?!"

"Why would you try to kill your own brother Raditz?! You were suppose to watch over him! Don't you remember?! On Planet Namek?! You two were arguing and the next thing you know you both were at each other's throats! It was right when you arrived there and you fought all because you didn't believe what Kakarot said! He was right and you denied it!" She takes a heavy step forward.

Raditz steps back quickly. It appears that she is angry with him for one thing. "That fight was long over! Besides! He's still out there fighting Frieza! I admit that I was wrong but that's in the past! Can you not hit my head again?!"

"He's still out there fighting Frieza?" Gine repeats slowly. She glances at Bardock who nods in response to his son's statement and her question. "You… that's right. You committed a noble act… you saved him with your own life. You and the others stood up against Frieza. Especially Kakarot. I would had never thought that my own sons would wipe out his army and fight him… nor did I ever dreamed that Kakarot would…"

"What?" Raditz forgets everything about the head punches as he walks to his mother. "How do you even know about all this… and what do you mean? Has Kakarot defeated him or something?"

"We have privileges to see you since well, this is the fight to avenge us all." Bardock explains. "After you were killed. Kakarot was devastated. Not only that. His rage was building tremendously. He had done it."

"Had done what? Don't just leave parts out if you are trying to explain something!"

Gine says this carefully. "He has ascended Raditz. Kakarot has became the legend… he's a Super Saiyan."

His jaw slightly drops. "Wha….?"

 **-000000-**

He snatches Frieza's arms and throws him aside but the enemy recovers quickly. Just how much can this guy take?! He doesn't care actually. He wants Frieza to feel pure agony before death comes upon him.

Frieza hasn't stood down just yet. He doesn't plan to for a second. His main focus is to get rid of this Saiyan but now he has much more on his plate. This warrior has changed in a way he has never seen before. "You have changed Kakarot. What happened to that cheerful immature fool that keeps his buddies to their feet? That personality sickens me."

Kakarot growls. "Shut up."

"Oh? You are really burning up aren't you monkey? Well, I can help you with that." He thrusts both hands forward and Kakarot is shot down by a huge blast which slams him against a huge cliff. Smoke rises as the tyrant smirks. "I'm not done here just yet." He sends a frenzy of blasts and smoke becomes a huge cloud that is black and nasty. The cliff must be no more as it collapses to gravel. He stops, watching the smoke move. "Let's see you come out of that."

Idiot.

That is the one word that crosses Kakarot's mind. The fool this tyrant is. His cocky attitude blinds his judgement. Those blast stung like hell, and after being insulted once again he had enough.

The fire. It just keeps growing. There could be no end until the wicked foe has been done and through. This has to stop.

For his world.

For his race.

For his family.

He won't stop until Frieza is no more.

As much as he tries to fight it, it's pointless. This Frieza… he deserves no second chance. It won't exist with him. He shall and will perish in the most agonizing death there is. "I will end you." He promises through clenched teeth.

Frieza on the other hand is trying to get an idea on how the warrior is was to appear from that blast without a single scratch on him. "What the hell _are_ you?!"

He would answer but, even Kakarot himself doesn't have a thought on just _who_ he even is. The second that anger climaxed, something inside him changed. Slowly his eyes narrow. "You must be stupid to not know who I am at this point."

Frieza growls at the insult.

Kakarot doesn't move. He hasn't even after escaping those blast which now burns behind him in angry flames that strongly match his seething rage. He isn't afraid. He is failing to fight his now unbearable rage. That fuels his will to keep fighting, no matter how bleak the situation is. He answers almost calmly with his voice filled with determination and hatred against the tyrant. "I am the hope of Planet Vegeta."

Frieza is somewhat confused on why the Saiyan mentions a dead planet. He is even more uneasy than before since it seems that the warrior is more angry than he was moments ago.

"I am the answer to all the dead who cry out for vengeance."

Frieza slowly floats back.

"I am the protector of the living. I am the light to the darkness of fear!"

Suddenly, the flames blaze to huge flares as if it exploded with his uncontainable rage. "I am truth, ally to them...NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"

Quickly, Frieza fires the deadly finger blast that previously killed both Tarble and Raditz. To his surprise, it only throws the warrior's head back and flew elsewhere as of it bounced off. "What?!"

That's it.

Slowly he lowers his head back down. That move Frieza pulled off is what his eyes witnessed kill two surviving Saiyans. Two that he wished he got to know better a long time ago.

He remembers hearing Tarble's horrified scream.

And his brother dying after sacrificing himself.

That horrible feeling of helplessness… when they release their final breath…

Because of that lethal blast. Their lives ended in ways it shouldn't.

Frieza brushes aside the fearful feeling he could be getting from the cold stare he is receiving. He chuckles knowing that this Saiyan is almost lost in thought. "Memories hurt don't they? It's funny now that I think about it. Your entire family… what were their names again? I killed so many Saiyan I can't recall…"

Kakarot's hands are clutched hard and firm. Blood seeps from his fingers, a sign that his nails had dug and pincered his skin. "Don't you _dare_."

"Offended aren't you? Let me think… that's right. First it was that foolish Bardock. He really wanted to be the first to be caught up in that blast go finish those Saiyans off. Reckless fool. I see where you got those reckless decisions from. Like father, like son."

"Frieza…" He gives him a warning. If he keeps up he won't be talking for long.

"And that mother of yours… Gine? She tries to put up a fight despite the fact that she knows she can't even harm a fly. She saw your father go down, so I ended her suffering by making her blow with her planet."

He's making a huge mistake.

"And we both know how your brother Raditz meet his fate. What I am saying is, no matter how much power you suddenly gain, you won't go far. You will die just like the rest of the skum."

He can't. Not anymore. Frieza has picked on his kind and family long enough. He almost forgets how to breathe feeling his rage crawling all over his skin. It burns to the point that it is hurting him. It is damaging his very soul. It is taking over his body… wanting him to give in to this sick hate.

"And since you are next, I assume that you must be desperate to see your son again."

" _Gohan!"_ Kakarot pays the foe full attention. His words are filled with disgust. "Where is he?! What have you done to him?!"

"Why are you so concerned? I'm afraid I shipped him off elsewhere. He will make a perfect addition to me… or… he could be lying dead somewhere. I honestly don't care which."

Fire.

The fire is almost agonizing to hold back another second.

"But if the runt proves to be a burden to my taste, I won't hesitate to rid him for good. And just like the rest, I will enjoy every moment of it knowing another monkey is gone for good."

"WHY YOU!" He finally explodes. His flaring aura explodes in blazing light as an raging roar burst from his throat. "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Seeing the display makes Frieza's eyes go wide. " _I think I might regret this."_

Next thing he knows, a yellow rocket shoots past him and he is struck on the face.

If anyone was watching, they would see a white and purple tornado spiraling through the sky.

Frieza gains control of his body and looks around, searching for the Saiyan that just struck him. "Where did that fool fly off too?!" He hears movement behind him. He turns halfway and a fist plants on his stomach. He is forced to spit out a mouthful of saliva. Seeing the yellow flare fly is a half circle to return to him, he fires a huge blast and the flare dodges and he is punched again. "You stupid ignorant-" a pair of hands snatches his arms from behind and they are yanked neck. Blistering pain stabs through his shoulders.

Kakarot has him in a secure hold. Frieza won't be going anywhere. "Do you want to know how it feels when you torture someone while killing them slowly?" He waits for no answer. He knees the enemy on the back and Frieza almost screams. He does this a couple more times and he pushes further, forcing the foe to be bent back almost to a breaking point. A white tail lashes to catch his neck but he throws Frieza on the ground before the chance could be given. It whips out and slaps him on the face. Kakarot returns the pain back by slapping Frieza multiple times before punching him square on the face. He watches him back away a couple feet.

"Well done Saiyan. You have officially proven to be a problem that may just be impossible to tame." Frieza suddenly jumps up and raises his hands to the air. A black ball of energy collects there. "If I can't have this planet then… nobody will!" He throws it down and it breaks through the ground and goes under. The planet starts to shake violently unable to contain this overwhelming energy.

Kakarot stares in shock as the ground forms cracks of lava. "Wha… what… WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Friza holds up a hand displaying five fingers. "I will have you know that this planet is now a ticking timebomb."

"WHAT?!"

"This planet's core has been unbalanced. In other words, the trash has 5 minutes before it explodes. It's unfortunate for you. Even if you do survive, you will simply die in space. A monkey who can't breathe in water needs air, and space is simply a vacuum." He chuckles knowing that once again the tables have been turned and now he has the advantage like he did in the beginning. "How does it feel knowing that I will be able to thrive while you can't? All that for nothing!"

Kakarot snarls angrily. "You _coward_! You knew that you couldn't win so you decided to blow this planet up!" But he quickly shoves it aside. "I'll just have to kill you in 4."

"We'll see how that goes Saiyan. You are destined to fall like the rest."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! FINALLY! We get to see a new chapter after how long? I have no idea! Forgive me for the horrible case of writer's block. This chapter may have came out bad because of it but I managed to publish something at last! If you have read my Author's Note from the beginning you will see my list of reasons and my small speech of how messed up this world is. I was just speaking my mind and I have no intention on being mean. I'm a very nice person... so if I offended anyone... I deeply apologize.**

 **Why are we so selfish?**

 **Well, enough of that. Let's do this.**

 **Questions and Answers:**

 **Q:** **well well. so tao was the spider now that makes sense. im starting to doubt piccolo betraying kakarot in some form but my god i would love if that happened. demon kings revenge and all. a piccolo without gohan would more than likely do exactly just that. goku is the super saiyan. meh. was kinda hoping frieza was going to send goku flying into the air and destroying his entire body. i could actually imagine in this dr gero becoming a hero in this fic. since kame is alive. the humans were most likely brought back to life. if gero found out that goku was this child sent to destroy all humans i imagine he might want to reorganize the red ribbin army to deal with alien threats. he might have decided to work with the z fighters and possibly bulma plus that would be great grounds for a resistance force against the saiyans and frieza's army. also i highly suggest stop watching the eng dub of dbz either the jap or kai voices fit frieza so much better. having frieza voiced by a woman was such a bad all in the original dbz. it took away a lot of his luster. not to mention turning him into a joke in other filler related business.**

 **frieza is and always will be the only villain in dbz. ever. cell? not really a villain just creature grown in a vat doing what he was programmed to do. buu? not a villain just doing what it was programmed to do. real villains of those arcs? gero and babidi. ill be damned if frieza would ever be outranked by those two. the fact that you hate him is the fact that he is such a great villain.**

 **on another note im really hoping for that evil piccolo to do something. killing both goku and frieza when their both really weak or whatever. just something. again really hoping for the return of demon king piccolo**

 **A: Ah, your ideas inspire me to write better sir! I appreciate that! I have planned to have Piccolo go against Goku so I need to find the right time...**

 **By the way, I hardly ever seen Z. I actually watch DBZkai. It's just that I like to put in jokes on how wired Frieza's DBZ voice sounds. The characters simply make fun of him by saying so, but when you read Frieza's dialogue it's suppose to be his voice in Kai since this is what this fic is based from. In this chapter, I had a lot of trouble since writer's block got the best of me, so feel free to help me out or point out some mistakes so that I can get better!**

 **Q:** **Cant wait 4 yhe next chapter**

 **A: Here ya go! Now you have to wait for another! XD**

 **Q:** **Yaryeeee! What a chapter, this was just amazing! What I kept thinking at first was just an awesome scene of fights. They were entertaining and epic, I still loved seeing Raditz, rampage as an Oozaru, even though he had a few times where he lost himself, which was hairy, I liked either through tail pulling or by communicating, Raditz, and Kakarot, were able to fight and help each other. Not to mention that you Frieza, be completely despicable like he should be, when he was breaking Kakarot's ribs I was cringing. Then you were awesome turning up the anty when you had Raditz, revert back to human Saiyan, and then he and, Kakarot, had to think of a new strategy to battle the tyrant. The one thing that I though was the coolest was when you had Kakarot, and Raditz, use the tail tag team technique. When Frieza, was temporarily blinded, and the brothers took advantage by solar flare; their fast pace spinning was exciting. Another cringe worthy moment for me was when Raditz, felt his tail hurt right on the brink of being snapped. But, when they were finished and attacked with lighting speed, it was exciting and thrilling seeing Frieza, reap what he sowed. Then with the supposed finality of the combination of The Double Sunday, Kamehameha Wave, and the Special Beam Cannon, on the tyrant with a huge explosion it was just awesome to view. Even though deep down I knew he wasn't dead. During amidst the celebration when Frieza, came back and laid waist to all the warriors, I was wondering what you were going to do with the next scene. Then you shocked me, Kakarot, in the bubble about to be shot dead by Frieza, and then in a moment of flash before eyes, motif; you had Raditz, use the last bit of his strength to save his brother. When you did that my mouth was just agape, I couldn't believe had made such a noble sacrifice, just like the characters thought as well. Then you had Raditz, talk about how he really cared and appreciated Kakarot, and said how he wanted to also care about Karot, I just want to cry because I knew the big long haired lug really cared about his family. Also, with a shot out to the props you gave me, about noticing the brotherly love, you left quite a lot of subtle views about Raditz's thoughts and reactions to how really felt about his family. So, I was like a "the tough guy act put on" to not show weakness in front of the family. But, when you had Kakarot, reminence on the family and friends he lost, when he used that for becoming the Super Saiyan, I was like crap is going to hit the fan! In classic cannon fashion when you had Kakarot, angrily order the others away for their safety; the reactions were classic. Piccolo's was normal, wanting to fight Kakarot, again was expected, but Nappa's, and Vegeta's, made me laugh; they didn't want to be ordered or talked down by a low class, but then went anyway. Now, with the huge battle looming it is going to be serious. I must say to, with Kakarot, wanting Piccolo, to get away and live means, that the Saiyan, has a possible plan for wishing Raditz, and maybe even Tarble, back? Also, you could have Raditz, maybe undergo some secret evil training from a type of evil King Kai, sort of thing in Hell/Underworld. Anyway, it is two possible ideas, that could be cool! I eagerly await the next chapter.**

 **A: Awesome! This review made my day! Yes, this was done really well. It was really hard to pull off because a part of me wanted Raditz to be the one to go super but the polls wanted Goku so it had to be him. As you can see, Raditz had to harden his feelings to survive with Frieza. It was when during that fight he slowly shown more of how he actually felt about his brother.**

 **Now everyone, you must be wondering why Vegeta and Nappa wasn't shown here. Honestly, I couldn't find a place for them but believe me when I say I will!**

 **Okay, now let me point this out quickly before any of you look at me and point fingers on how confusing this is. Yes, I know this is a fic on what would happen if Goku joined Raditz which affects everything else but I wouldn't say he is evil… or good! Don't get your hopes up readers who hope he would be good again.**

 **My father is a HUGE fan of DBZ, I mean, it's like there's not one thing about the show he doesn't know. So when I said to him "Saiyans are evil." He told me this;**

" **I don't know why people say that all the time. Saiyans are not evil but they seem that way. They love to fight and cause destruction."**

 **I didn't entirely understand that but I do agree with him. Saiyans are naturally aggressive, and we all know they enjoy the thrill of battle, so when Frieza recruited them to fight planets and get payed, it was a win-win scenario.**

 **But I think in the process, Frieza has affected some of their minds, making them very cold-blooded to the point that others would see them as an evil race when they are merely doing their job. You're free to tell me your own opinion because this is what I think by far.**

 **Oh, right! My wattpad followers! You must be wondering what my favorite running gag here is! The answer is;**

 **The head punches! I never get tired of it!**

 **Well, anyway, that is all I have to offer today!**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 14!**


	14. The fall of an emperor and recover road

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I say that they have been on Namek long enough am I right? They arrived on chapter 14 in book 1. It's chapter 14 here. So… it has been… 18 chapters? I dunno. I don't want to recount.**

 **Well, anyway… I have an announcement.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **Because of this writer's block, I have decided to stop writing this… I might even delete this story and the other entirely.**

 **Kidding!**

 **Here's the real announcement. In the future, there will be a book 3. You know what that means right?**

 **That's right. I'm asking for you guys to help me with a name for it! However! Notice this.**

 _" **Of The Earthling Saiyan" series, notice how the names link to the saga;**_

 **Book 1:** " _ **The**_ _**Wrath**_ " Goku learns about his forgotten past and turns against his Earth friends to help the Saiyans wipe out the inhabitants of Earth. He shows anger because he felt betrayed for it to be kept a secret from him. That's where the word " **Wrath** " comes from in the title. It's another word for " **anger"** and " **rage"**.

 **Book 2: "** _ **The**_ _**Retaliation**_ " Goku and the other Saiyans arrive on Namek and learn how Frieza - the emperor they loyally served for years - was the one who destroyed their homeworld and their race. So they decided to rebel against him and kill him to punish him. The word " **Retaliation** " means " **punishment** ". That is where it came from.

 **Book 3:** It is based off the Android Saga of  DBZkai. It also is about the future coming to the past. So right now it could be called " _ **The**_ _**Future**_ " but if you have other ideas, comment or PM me. If your title interests me then I will choose it.

 **Well, might as well get started.**

 **DISCLAIMER : ****I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It belongs to Akira Toriyama! If anyone sues me then you're just a jerk!**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Thoughts/ Foreign language"_

' _Telepathy'_

 **Please help me with book 3!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 14: The fall of an emperor and recovery road -**

This coward.

This selfish coward…

He dares to turn a planet into a time bomb. He dares to do this knowing that he now doesn't stand a chance against the Saiyan. Kakarot himself… he finds himself thinking. Just how can he defeat this tyrant in a matter of time?

He can simply tire this emperor out.

"Now I see." Kakarot frowns as if this scenario is a huge disappointment. "You know that you won't win against me, even if you gave me your all. That explains why you've done this. You would rather blow up a planet than to lose both the battle and your pride." He ignores Frieza's glare. "Isn't that right?"

"If that is how you think then you are more stupid than I thought! I can kill you in 5 seconds flat! I'll give you my all and that will be the last thing you will ever see!" Frieza clenches his fists as his body becomes tense. His body starts to grow more muscular. "I'll bring my power to… 100℅!"

Kakarot narrows his eyes watching. Behind him the ground explodes and lava erupts as if it is an volcano. The planet won't last for much longer.

' _Kakarot!'_

He pauses hearing a familiar voice. Who was that?!

He looks around for the source but no one is there. He's already pissed and this Super Saiyan thing is not helping his emotions at all. He is at the very edge of having the anger take him entirely. Things have be cleared up. "Alright, who's playing games with me?"

' _K-Kakarot! What the hell are you doing?! This is the perfect opportunity to kill him! Don't just stand there!'_

The voice echoes around him. It rings a bell. That voice… it belongs to his brother.

"Look Raditz. Even if I wanted to I want Frieza to realize that all this is pointless. He needs to know how it feels to be helpless. I need to prove to him that he won't make it." Kakarot frowns.

' _Idiot! Doing that will only kill you!'_

"I know, but try to understand. Even if we don't Raditz-" He pauses and gasps. He realizes the Saiyan he is speaking with isn't truly present. "Wait… Raditz?" But isn't he dead? How is his brother able to speak with him? He glances around once more and yet, there is still no sign of him. A mental image of his deceased brother appears as a reminder. The atmosphere feels unnatural but the changing climate of this planet has nothing to do with it. Someone is within his presence… that is what he feels.

His vision turns dark and the air feels cold as it blows against his face. It's no mistaking that this is unreal for his mind. But he can feel it. Someone is here…

" _Kakarot… hear me… listen to me for once…"_

The atmosphere is uneasy… it's like he's being surrounded by some kind of spirit… who just happens to be his brother… or this could be an illusion.

Ahead… just a bit ahead, a transparent figure slowly comes to focus. The long-haired Saiyan Raditz has his back on him but his head is turned enough for him to see him. Kakarot's eyes widen, unable to grasp back to reality.

" _The blood that runs through your veins…"_

His voice echoes within the void, catching the Saiyan's full attention.

" _...you know what it is… As of now you feel it boiling… a scalding sensation. You have reached anger like never before. Your Saiyan blood, it is the same as I."_ Around the Raditz figure, scenes of the fights he had in the past year plays. All of them fade until what remains is Raditz throwing an angry punch through Ginyu's chest, and the unconscious and heavily bleeding Kakarot laying on the rocks below.

" _Vengeance… it's a powerful word. It means to strike back… to punish."_ Raditz finally turns to face his brother. His body is horribly wounded as it was when he died. Blood stains cover heavily in the chest area starting from the deep gash, ending at his waist. " _To punish the enemy… to remind them of the mistakes they have made… it's called a retaliation."_

Another scenes appears floating around. The raging Tarble blindly and brutally attacks Frieza, sending a storm of blasts without any mercy.

" _We Saiyans are feared because of our power. Angering us is the worst thing to do. Even the most gentle of us can become lethal."_

The scene of Karot angrily lunging and headbutting Raditz on the chest plays. The events back on Earth were even shocking.

" _Kakarot… understand… try to understand what I am saying. You are feeling great grief and hate. You have ascended… and yet you have not done what must be done. Think about those of us who have died. We were thrown away like trash after loyally serving Frieza for years…"_

The transparent Raditz suddenly fades. What replaces him is a young child… who appears to be Raditz again.

" _They say that even as children we are a treat. They call us brutes, savages, monsters, evil beats…"_ Kid Raditz's voice sounds close to Kakarot's as a child, but at the same time, like Karot's. He looks at the Saiyan with a dark expression. " _Truly we cause destruction, but one will not know the meaning of evil until they meet the face of that demon Frieza…"_

The terrifying scene of the murdering of Tarble and Raditz replays and fades. The red Planet Vegeta is shown, blowing to pieces.

" _Think about the warriors who have fallen to him… and the ones who are unable to stay in place of what they are born to do…"_

Suddenly, another Saiyan appears… who turns out to be Bardock. " _I have dreamed that… one day… you will avenge us all at my time of death."_

Next appears Gine. She stares harrowing her eyes. " _Though many of us died, you and the elites are what remain. Prince Vegeta, General Nappa, and you Kakarot… all of you are the last of our kind."_

More figures appear… countless Saiyans in fact. All of them are victims of betrayal. The numbers is intimidating. All of them died for just getting stronger.

" _You are the hope of all of us Kakarot."_

Kakarot is speechless. All these warriors who died… low-class and elites alike… they all look up to him. He's the last glimmer of hope. If he fails, he won't just fail with himself… but to everyone else who suffered from this tyranny.

" _You are still holding back. You make him suffer but you still show mercy. You are no Earthling. Frieza shall and must not thrive."_

Kakarot is trembling. His mind can't comprehend on what is occurring before him. "I… I'm doing what you said! What am I missing?! What is it that I must do?! I'm fighting him now-!" He becomes frozen and unable to move as the Saiyans surround him in a circle. They all stare him down, all of them talk in unison.

" _You are a Saiyan warrior Kakarot. You take pride in that… but that alone is not enough. You… raised on a planet full of Humans, it has shaped you to be like one of them. You know when to show mercy. You know when to stand. However… because of this… your compassion is what fuels your fire… but you're afraid of the power that had awoken inside you."_

" _How long are we to wait?"_

" _How much longer must we lie in hate of how gullible we were?"_

" _No longer must you hold back. Let it go Kakarot. Allow yourself to become the Saiyan you were meant to be. It is time for you to make a choice. Believe in yourself, don't be blinded by concern of your actions. You take pride in your race. Now you must fully embrace the power that runs through you…"_

" _The time is now."_

In groups, they fade away until who remains is his family. They speak in unison once more.

" _Don't be a fool! Frieza must go NOW!"_

The void becomes bright. A bright color of gold. They all fade from existence but something still lingers.

He can feel it.

The anger of every Saiyan who had suffered.

Previously, he feared it could control him and change him into someone he hopes not to be.

But… they are all asking for him to allow it.

It is the only way he can avenge his race.

Almost by instinct, a scream of rage explodes from his throat. The fire-like sensation consumes him. It is as if… the Saiyans' rage has been brought into his own.

"81… percent!' Frieza is close to his full power but he knows there is little time now. After the Saiyan spaced out for a moment he snaps back in pure hate once more, only this time it is all that there is. It is much stronger than before. "92… percent…!"

The warrior snaps his head at Frieza's direction. "No more…" He clenches his fists and his tail thrashes behind him uncontrollably. "NO MORE! I… will END you… for the sake and the vengeance of my people! You will NOT be forgiven!"

Frieza shouts suddenly as his muscle mass reaches their peak. He has reached full power. Though this was what he needed… he is well aware that the Saiyan has reached full power as well. It won't be long fortunately. He can manage for 4 …. And the Saiyan won't be a problem anymore. He simply looks up, pulling his index finger towards him grinning evilly ear to ear. His mouth opens wide and a loud malice-filled laugh escapes, taunting the Saiyan as if he is some joke. "4 more minutes monkey!"

Kakarot lunges forward as the golden aura grows with his power. Frieza catches one of his punches and dodges the other. He shoves the foe back with a grunt and sends a rotating kick which knocks Frieza off course. Seeing the enemy rise as if the attack had done nothing surprises him. His mouth is agape for a second as Frieza shrugs it off. Next he growls and he misses an uppercut.

"Letting anger blind you isn't a wise choice Saiyan." Frieza folds his arms as the warrior glares at him. "It will only waste time… and give me an easy victory. Do you honestly think that you can defeat me in such a limited burst?"

Frieza does have a point, a strong one in fact. But standing down is not an option. The idea of it sickens him. He refuses to give in to such words… but if anything… giving in to how he _feels_ is the only option left.

Frieza must not thrive.

Almost unexpectedly, magma explodes from the earth and shoots into the air like a water sprout. Fireballs rain back down, merely messing them both. The whole planet is shaking. This is no joke. Namek is destined to be space dust in mere minutes.

Frieza displays 3 fingers now. "Just 3 more minutes remaining. My oh my. Such a shame you've came this far only to fail. Such a shame isn't it… that Namek will soon be no more. Too bad for you." His body disappears faster than the blink of an eye. At the same time he reappears right behind the warrior and snatches his arms and yanks it back. The sound of the Saiyan screaming causes him to laugh. It is cut short the second he retaliates by throwing his head back which collides with Frieza's skull.

Just as he is free the tyrant snatches another limb. Kakarot growls at this… seeing that his tail has been captured. He thrusts his elbow back and witnesses Frieza duck and dodge. In a split second his tail is held by both hands firmly and Frieza kicks his leg up and his knee strikes the middle of the tail. A loud painful snap is heard, followed by the exploding scream from the Earth-raised warrior's throat. The pain is like a thousand needles stabbing his spine. He is paralyzed from the agonizing torture. A broken tail is a worst-case scenario for any Saiyan. Especially if - like in his case - it had been snapped through the middle.

Frieza laughs wickedly, watching the Saiyan suffer. "Well will you look at that! A broken tail and you're as helpless as a puppy! You're little vengeance game is over Kakarot! It's time for you to join the rest of those filthy apes!" He pulls back his left hand which collects a scary amount of energy that distorts the air around it. "Now say goodnight!"

No.

No!

This cannot be happening! Frieza has him pinned again! Just the thought of him succeeding… he can't let anyone down!

Frieza throws his hand down. "Good RIDDANCE!"

"DAMN YOOOOU!" Kakarot snatches Frieza's arm and twists it back quickly. The blast is forced to shrink as the arm becomes dislocated. He yanks him forward and throws Frieza's captured arm against his own attack which explodes. Kakarot pushes himself backwards a couple feet as Frieza is left screaming in pain hidden in the smoke.

Slowly it clears away and Frieza is pissed. That smirk had been wiped clean from his face and it certainly won't return. His left arm has been blasted off. His red eyes shift to the one responsible. "Why you-!" He is punches directly on the right side of his face. He spirals towards the magma ground below him but regains control before he could dive into it. He looks above him. The Saiyan hovers there. "You dare to blast me from my own! I will kill you once and for all!"

Kakarot tilts his head up. "In my eyes, you're calling a bluff!"

"What?!" Frieza's teeth grit at those words. "You're saying I'm bluffing?! I will show you who's bluffing! You won't last to even beg for mercy!" He rockets forward, preparing to send a punch. "When I'm through with you, I will make sure no other Saiyan will stand in my way! That half breed brat of yours will be obliterated!" He trusts his hand forward. His punch is caught and he almost gasps. He attempts to pull free but the Saiyan has a heavy hold.

"What… did you… say...?!" Those words hurt him worse than his wounded body. The fire inside him has transformed into violent magma. "You dare... to threaten him! That half breed brat you mentioned… Gohan…" His grip tightens.

Despite the situation he finds himself in, he still replies harshly. "So that's his real name? He really is from Earth. Gohan… that little runt. If you contain so much power then he is a threat. I will take care of him after you first!" He whips his tail at the Saiyan but it is caught with Kakarot's other hand. "Wha-?!"

Truly, the Earth name was supposed to be abandoned and forgotten long ago. However, for some reason that name cannot be forgotten regardless of any form of effort. It's a reminder of how much he has survived through over time… and this tyrant spits the name to the dirt like it was worth nothing. He hates it very much. "Don't you dare call him a brat… a runt… that kid is my _son_. You dare to threaten him… and mention his name as if he is worth nothing…! ONLY I CAN ADDRESS TO HIM WITH THAT NAME!" He throws Frieza in a slingshot fashion. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO KILL HIM!" He fires a blast which is barely dodged. He dives after Frieza, not allowing another second to slip past him.

Frieza's smirk surprisingly returns. He's plotting something but what it could be is unpredictable. Just as the Saiyan is a foot away he sends a gigantic blast right at him.

Kakarot instantly stops his diving and throws his hands in front of him. The blast slams against his hands, scalding it in countless levels. It pushes him back, nearly engulfing him. Over the thundering sound of the overwhelming ki, he can hear the laughter of that Frieza. His body probably won't hold it much longer… but thinking about Tarble… Bardock… Gine… Raditz… and Karot, only addressed as Gohan by himself… he can't lose. Not to this monster.

"NOOOOO!" Kakarot screams his words in fury. "I WON'T LET YOU SURVIVE THIS FIIIIIIGHT!" As if his power heard his plea, his aura explodes and the blast is deflected with a harsh shove, shooting back down at the one who originally sent it.

"N-no!' Frieza's eyes widen in disbelief. " This _CAN'T_ BE!" Quickly he jumps up but fails to do so entirely. The lower half of his body is blasted off and his upper half drops to the earth that still remains, hardly scorched.

Slowly, Kakarot lowers to the ground. As soon as his feet touches the ground he walks up to the foe who is somehow still alive. He watches him struggle a bit in unspeakable pain. "It's over. You're done Frieza." He ignores the glare he received. "You have no reason to fight anymore. There is no point." The rattling planet reminds him of what he should be doing. He has no time to stand around much longer. "Your body is too weak now. When this planet explodes you will die with it."

Frieza says nothing but he narrows his eyes. They are quick to widen seeing the Saiyan turn his back on him and beginning to leave.

"You're not worth fighting anymore." Kakarot pauses as his ears pick up a faint voice.

"Please… don't leave me…"

Slowly he turns around, seeing Frieza reaching for him with the one arm he has left. He faces him now, snarling. "So you expect me to show _you_ mercy? Think about to lives you killed! I bet that they begged for mercy on their knees and… you NEVER gave it to them. You lied or manipulated them… and when you didn't need them anymore you throw them away… like you have done to my RACE!" He stomps his foot on Frieza's good shoulder which now breaks. Frieza screams at the pain and looks at the Saiyan in shock. "You don't deserve to live!"

"Pl-please Kakarot… think about what you are doing… aren't you the one to show mercy?" Frieza begs with his voice trembling. "You have gave many a second chance… your son told me that."

Kakarot's eyes widen slightly. "My son?"

'The ones who were spared had a good chance of changing… believe me when I say I will. You are turning yourself into a mindless brute… a killing machine… because you gave in into what your brother and the Prince had taught you…"

Kakarot's eyes turn cold again. "That's a lie."

Now Frieza gasps.

"Like I said before, you manipulated those who served you. You made the Saiyans who are naturally destructive warriors into bloodthirsty monsters! You used us as pets! This is all your fault that you are in this mess!" He steps forward and slightly spreads his legs apart while cupping his hands to one side. The stance he is in is not mistaken. "You have no reason to live another day Frieza!"

Frieza can do nothing but watch as the Saiyan begins to collect energy between his hands.

*KAAAAA… MEEEEE…."

"Th-this cannot be truly happening!" Frieza gulps.

"HAAAAA…. MEEEEE…!" Kakarot stares him down. His mind ponders on just should he let this enemy be…

He frowns. If he allows that to happen, then never again will he forgive himself. In his head he can hear Frieza's laughter as he recalls the tragic events… he promised that no Saiyan would die in vain.

"Kakarot! Please! If you kill me then you will never be able to see your son again!"

Those words sting him right in the chest. His collected energy shrinks just a little as he stares at Frieza. "That's right… you know where he is don't you?"

Frieza sees hope. He quickly takes this opportunity. "He has been begging for me to bring him back to you… I doubt that you would want him waiting forever. Surely you would want to see his smiling face again?"

Kakarot frowns as the collected energy shrinks to nothing. He aims the palm of his hand at Frieza and his arm glows a faded yellow aura. He unleashes it and it surrounds Frieza. It dissolves away leaving Frieza surprised. "I gave you some of my energy. It won't be enough for you to fight but you will be able to live." He begins to rise back into the air. "Now, show me where to go… you have a ship here so operating it should be easy for you."

Frieza hovers a foot from the ground, smirking wickedly. He previously had the energy to just slightly travel but now he has enough to end this humiliation. "So you do have a see through weakness. Idiot!" He collects a huge amount and fires.

Kakarot turns around seeing the huge attack coming his way. He can't figure out how Frieza is able to launch something like that. He dives and ducks and the blast passes above his head. He glares back at Frieza while creating another Kamehameha. "You FOOL!" He unleashes it with almost all the effort he can use.

Frieza stares in disbelief. His trembling eyes reflect the image if the Super Saiyan who has ended his reign. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The blast hits engulfs him. Next it explodes and Frieza is no more.

Kakarot watches as the ground which the tyrant once stood falls in and sinks into the magma. His anger seething through him starts to be extinguished until he is simply just angry. His aura dies and his glowing yellow hair reverts back to it's normal black which gives in to gravity, revealing its usual spiky fashion. His expression is still serious, not returning to the goofy look anyone would expect.

"I did it Tarble… mother

… father… brother… I avenged you all and the others…" He slowly descends to the ground to where his brother had fallen. Thankfully, the body is still together. He reaches down and picks him up and walks further down until he locates Tarble. "As for you two… you won't stay dead for long… hopefully. I have a year… just one year…" He reaches for Tarble as well and he nearly loses his footing feeling the ground shake heavily once more. Cracks form below his feet.

Familiar chirping is heard not too far. He looks ahead and spots a black dot jumping around until it reaches him.

"Tao?" Kakarot calls the spider's name and the creature jumps as if to agree. With the ground shaking more violently he has no time to greet it. "Get on my shoulder and hang on! This planet is going to explode at any moment!" The second it does he takes off. "How in the world are you still alive? I was expecting that you would be fried by now."

Tao stomps a foot.

"Right. Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Lava erupts from the ground as if a new volcano had been created. It snaps him into another issue. He leaps from the ground nearly being blasted with the lethal magma. He distances himself from the magma flowing ground as much as he can and flies off.

He wonders where the elites are… perhaps they left since their energy is no longer around. He rockets off in search for his pod. The two bodies he carries is slowing him down surely. "D-damn… I might not make it in time! This broken tail is limiting how fast I can go!" Next he wonders just how long. His body is weakening more and more each passing second. He thinks about his son. He can't allow this time bomb to catch him.

His eyes lock on the round objects he has been hoping to see. Quickly, he dives down and lunges inside his own pod and slams on the control panel. The ground shakes harshly and finally it gives in. The pod rides down the collapsing ground. It's unresponsive. "This is bad… real bad!" He looks around quickly for a plan B. His eyes lock on the ship that Frieza operates. He holds on to the fallen warriors and flies back out the pod, watching it sink into the magma below.

Tao glances at him nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm not giving up yet. There's still another way. This time, the one who owns the ship isn't around anymore." He mentions the huge ship he sees coming into view.

He heads inside quickly avoiding the cracks that chase him. He finds the control panel. It too is unable to operate. "Damn it!" The ship suddenly starts to fall into the ground. He lunges out and gasps as Tarble's body falls from his back. He attempts to grab him but he misses by an inch. "No!"

Suddenly silk shoots past him and wraps around the dead Prince's arm. It stops is fall and he is just hanging there.

Kakarot looks at his shoulder, seeing that Tao is the one who had done it. "Great thinking." It appears that the creature is unable to hold the weight for long. "Hang on!" He grabs the web and pulls Tarble back to his back. He hears a loud crash, witnessing the ship tumble down the rocks.

Next it falls into the magma and instantly melts.

Not good.

He is running out of options. He knows that he needs to act fast. "Wh-what can I do?! This planet will explode at any second!" He flies off again and not too far he finds the small training room Bulma previously built. He gets inside and drops the bodies almost rudely. He curses under his breath and sprints to the control panel there. "This thing has to do more than gravity! Knowing Bulma she would always add something more-"

Ahead is the magma that pours towards them like a tidal wave. "No!" He pushes several buttons but the pod doesn't respond. "ALL I NEED IS TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He slams a fist on the panel and the whole pod hums to life.

" _Destination?"_

He almost laughs, thankful that Bulma had made this thing a pod as well. "She can make a space ship!" Now he wonders where she could be. He doesn't mind if she's alive or not at this point. But there is no time to wonder on any of that. The maga is dangerously close.

" _State your destination"_

The voice coming from the ship is a reminder of what should be focused. His mind is everywhere. He has no time to think of a specific place. So, he blurts out the first thing that crosses his mind. "TAKE ME TO EARTH!"

For a second he fears that it is unable to respond. The lava erupts once more and towers above the pod. Before it could strike, the pod rockets back up into the skies. At the same time the wave of magma pours at the spot the ship once stood.

" _Destination: Planet Earth."_

Kakarot sighs in relief. "That was a close one." He glances at the bodies he had rescued. If they sit around for days it won't be pretty. The problem is, he doesn't know how to keep happening. "I wish that Vegeta is here…"

"I'm right behind you fool."

The voice startles him. He nearly falls to the ground. "Whoa!" He spins around and sees the Prince looking at him with crossed arms. "So… you found this place huh…?" He silently hopes that he won't be questioned about it.

Vegeta frowns. "So you're back to normal I see? That means…" His frown deepens. "Damn… you defeated that bastard?"

Kakarot nods once. He knows that Vegeta is angry deep inside. He has surpassed the Prince to a whole other level. As of now Vegeta could see him as a threat… which is something he isn't trying to be. It won't be long until the Prince will start putting his efforts into ascending as well. He decides to change the subject to drive him from that. "I brought them in."

"I see." Vegeta takes notice on who is on the low-class's shoulder. "What… is that?"

"Oh… you mean this little guy?" Kakarot drops to one knee to allow the creature to hop off. He watches it crawl to Raditz's body. "It's name is Tao… I think it is Raditz's pet but… he got mad when I assumed that." The mentioning of his brother is really starting to hurt him.

Vegeta seems somewhat surprised. "That's a Giantula."

"You mean a "Tarantula"?" Kakarot tries to correct him but the Prince becomes displeased.

"Not one of those earthling spiders you fool. It's called that for a reason. Those spiders are one of the most dangerous creatures that roamed in Planet Vegeta. These creatures have a long lifespan with great intelligence and the most poisonous venom known. One bite and the acid will obliterate your veins and dissolve you from the inside out. A light scratch will paralyze you." He stops, noticing the confused look on the Saiyan's face. "I take it that you have no clue on what I just said."

"Nu-uh."

Vegeta sighs. "Alright…they can live for a very long time and they are super deadly with their bites. A scratch will make you unable to move. And, they are very smart."

"Oh. That makes since."

"This one is unique. It's probably an infant but if Raditz is familiar with this particular one… it should be fully grown… they reach maturity… adulthood quickly but they live very long…"

"Maybe this one isn't deadly. Maybe that's why Raditz is okay with this one… well… was." Kakarot frowns.

Tao looks at the two after shaking Raditz for a minute.

"He's dead. That guy responsible is dead too so he's been avenged." Kakarot explains to the creature.

Tao appears strongly upset but it stays in place.

Vegeta glances at the two deceased Saiyans. "If we wish to revive them we need to put their bodies in a place they won't rot."

Kakarot walks up to the crate of dyno caps that was given to them from Bulma previously… well, more like forcefully. He takes some out until he identifies what he thinks could help. He takes off the cap and tosses it.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta frowns.

Kakarot doesn't answer. It explodes as a cloud of smoke and reveals what appears to be a coffin but a glass window allows you to see what's to be inside. "Hmph. She must had expected one of us to die… I find that rude." He digs around and finds another one and tosses that as well. "Alright. Let's put them in." He bends down to pick up Tarble but Vegeta snatches his arm. "Huh?"

"Perhaps you should show your brother some honor… he would perhaps be in your shoes now if he hadn't jumped in front of you."

Kakarot nods, understanding. He walks to his brother's body and holds him in his arms. "You know… when you died… I realized that… I never had the chance to tell you how much I thank you for what you've done…" He gently places the body inside the coffin and closes the case. "There…" He steps back and stares through the glass. "You found me stubborn… but you never gave up on me. You have always believed in me… and because I was so reckless…" He frowns and shakes his head. "That doesn't matter anymore… Frieza's dead now. I promise that you won't be long… so… thanks for resurfacing my forgotten past Raditz..." He glances at Vegeta who had placed his own brother inside the other coffin. The Prince mutters something too low for Kakarot to pick up. Maybe Vegeta is saying his own words… they are probably harsh but Kakarot is fine as long as Vegeta had said something to his fallen brother, even if it's offensive.

The Prince steps back and briefly observes the room. "From the looks of it, this was built with earthing material. Speaking of material, where is Nappa? I told him to bring me the armor he found before this planet started to go into havoc."

As if on cue, the mentioned general walks to view. "Kakarot is still alive? Don't tell me he-"

"Frieza's dead." Kakarot cuts in as he walks to the edge of the room. "It's done… and now we're heading back to Earth."

"What? You're leaving without your son?" Nappa wonders.

Kakarot glances out the window, watching the stars pass by. He wishes not to speak of it. "Unfortunately… I'm unable to locate him. Frieza sent him off somewhere… you should know since it was mentioned before…" His attention is on the floor now. "I was going to have Frieza show me where he was when he was in my mercy-"

"You were going to _spare_ him?!" Vegeta scolds the low-class. "Idiot! All that power and you were going to do that?!"

Nappa frowns. "Well, he did say that Frieza knew where he was. Makes me wonder why Kakarot killed him anyway."

"He attempted to kill me behind my back." Kakarot mutters. "So I finished him off." He sits against the wall and leans back but he isn't relaxed entirely just yet. Anger still lingers inside him. Certainly, the power he unlocked will remain accessible.

Nappa walks to the edge of the room and picks something from the corner. "You dropped this when you… changed in front of us."

Kakarot glances above him. The general holds the red staft he fought with since childhood. He takes it and nods, resting the weapon on his lap. "Thanks." The word comes out rather rudely which, would normally anger the elites since it is viewed as disrespectful. However, in this situation, they don't. The elites just look at him and then each other.

"He doesn't seem to be himself Vegeta." Nappa points out.

"He just lost his brother. You shouldn't be surprised. It seems that the two have finally came to some conclusion. They were getting along well actually." Vegeta explains. "Comparing to a year ago, they have learned about each other quicker than I thought. We witnessed it when they were working together… and when Raditz sacrificed himself.

"I guess you have a point there…" Nappa agrees.

"Just let him be for now. Judging from how fast this thing is traveling it'll take a week and a half to get back to Earth."

Kakarot watches the planet glowing with fire as the pod distances itself further away. Fire bursts from it and cracks form. Finally, Namek is unable to tolerate anymore of it, so it explodes. Now he wonders if Piccolo made it out.

Tao scrambles up his arm and rests on his shoulder. It probably decided to stay with him as the next best thing since the brother of the "owner" is what remains that it is comfortable with.

"It's been two years of pure hell." Kakarot sighs. "But finally… we can get a break… there's nothing to worry about now…"

He is unable to think anymore as the ship suddenly hums to once more, making him drowsy. As the much needed sleep overtakes him, the voice of his father echoes through his head.

" _Well done, my son."_

 **-00000-**

Within into the depths of space, a huge ship travels through. It is very similar to the ship that Frieza had operated. Inside, a dog-like alien storms inside a huge room. "Sire! It seems that our assumptions are correct! Frieza has been killed!"

"So Frieza has been killed you say? I always believed that his arrogance would kill him one day. It seems that I was right." A huge figure looms over the canine. "Are there any pods in movement?"

The canine checks the huge screen hanging not too far. A radar displays a red dot moving across the grid. "It seems that they are still alive. They just left Namek's orbit. It's strange that it is detected so easily now...Namek's location is no longer readable on the radar. Apparently, they could be heading for… a Planet called E-arth."

"So that's it hm? I guess we should pay these monkeys a visit. Change the coordinates. That is where we will be heading." The figure stands, walking into the light, revealing an alien who looks like the same species as Frieza, only he is a darker purple, and he appears to be in what Frieza calls "second form". The most noticeable difference is the cape that is strapped behind him.

"King Cold my lord… what about-"

"The boy? Send him to the training room. If he keeps training he certainly won't remember where he came from. We have around a year so he shouldn't even be able to recall…" He takes a seat in the throne sitting in front of the window. "This is going to be interesting. They will regret killing my son."

The alien humanoid dog nods once. "Yes sire! Right away!" He walks out the room and approaches a door. He lightly knocks. "It's ordered that you are to report to the training room right away."

"I'll be out in a second." Inside, the room is dark. A small figure stands with a tail flickering behind him. When the dog is assumed to be out of earshot from the faint footsteps the shadow frowns. "I will train as hard as I can to get out of here…"

 **-00000-**

"WHAAAAAT?!" A pair of red fists smash on a giant desk, making the whole ground shake. "You wish for me to go through the burden of pulling you from other world to train with King Kai?!"

Below King Yemma, trembling in fear is a shirt bald monk who almost forgot how to speak. "W-well… it's complicated… I know-"

"It's FAR from complicating!" The ogre snaps.

"Hold on Krillin. Let me handle this." Another fighter - Yamcha - steps forward. "I apologize for bothering you about this but… this is really important. You see-"

"Does it look like I care about your personal issues?!" King Yemma shouts. "I am the one who judges souls! I'm no miracle worker!"

"You two are hopeless sometimes." The tree eyed man steps forward. Tien decides to try his own. "You're familiar with a guy named "Goku" right?"

"Goku? Well, let's see… he's still alive?" When the trio nods, King Yemma begins to look through his manila folder. "Goku, Goku…"

"Well, he's a Saiyan so the Saiyans call him "Kakarot"." Krillin adds in extra information.

"Ah, Kakarot! He's the brother of that troublesome Raditz." King Yemma looks through some pages until he locates the bio. "Right. He's still alive. New records say that he just killed Frieza… good grief. Now I have to deal with that burden."

"Well, you see… you know how the Saiyans… kill a lot right?" Krillin points out.

Tien interrupts. "If we receive training from King Kai, we can take them down and your job wouldn't be much of an overwhelming workout right?" He turns around seeing King Yemma sit up interested. Tien shrugs. "But I understand if you wish to be left alone then that's fine. I completely understand. We'll just be on our way and-"

"Alright! Alright!" King Yemma points at what leads outside. "One of my coworkers will guide you to Snake Way. You will have to take that path to reach him. But must I warn you, fall off the path and you will plummet to hell. I can't do anything to save you from that, so you're taking a huge risk. Don't come crying if you are careless enough and find yourselves runing into Saiyans."

"No problem! Thanks!" Krillin nods and turns to the others. "We have no time to waste. This is a dangerous journey and I must admit that I'm not so thrilled with the huge falling off thing."

"Kami wanted us to do this right? We can't just let him down." Yamacha says.

Tien chuckles. "Hard core training and Goku will wish that he never turned against us. He'll see how much more powerful we have become when we are brought back to life with the Dragon Balls."

"Alright. The sooner we go, the better!" Krillin pumps a fist up.

 **-0000-**

"…. So… how much longer will this take?" A brown boot kicks up sand as it heavily steps forward. She takes in a deep drink of canned beer and tosses it aside. "I never dreamed of working with you. But, it's better than being enslaved by those Saiyan freaks… I still can't believe that Goku had done all this… "

Rubble is piled everywhere. It is what remains of what was once West City. "He destroyed everything… I don't even know if my parents are alive out there or not…"

"You have no reason to worry. Now we were once enemies but you know what they say. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Goku has defeated me once… it won't happen again."

"This has to work anyway. Knowing Goku… with this idea… he'll be stuck unable to do anything. This one will be the _last_ person he would want to fight. I'll show them just how relentless I can be!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **AND THE CHAPTER SHALL END HERE! Finally finish!**

 **Okay, so writer's block is still killing me. This chapter is shorter than I was hoping for but I knew that the fight with Frieza can't drag on much longer so I had to end it. Besides, even myself is getting tired of writing the fight. They had been fighting from chapter 8 to here at 14 I think. That's 6 chapters! I had to end it! I don't know what you guys think but god…**

 **PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **Well, hear me out readers.**

 **I am in the great need of help. My idea jar has ran dry. I have no ideas. :( Writer's block has officially got the best of me as you can see. I use to be able to update every week but now it feels like twice or once a month. That's not a good thing...**

 **My regular reviewers _Simgr101_ and _Hugodrax_! I will especially need some ideas since I find the both of you very creative! I will also need to know if you're a girl or guy because well… it's funny to keep saying he/she all the time. XD You two review in every chapter… well that's Hugodrax. I can type both of your usernames by heart! That tells you a lot! I have decided to use some of your ideas… I assume that you have caught it.**

 **Now with the who evil King Kai thing… I doubt I will do that. Sorry!**

 **Now like I said before, if you are reading from Fanfiction and you are a guest, feel free to review and help out too but I request that you give a name so that I will recognize you. Here's a fun fact. I started reading from Fanfiction when I was 11 or 12 years old, so I was too young to sign in myself. So, I was a guest reviewer all the time under the name "Team Dasher" based from a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon team I play as. You can clearly still see it too. Look up the author "Fire Burning" and click on the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Aster" First you will see my username as you know me by, but if you go through the pages, eventually "Team Dasher" will pop up. Boy… was I silly back then. I laugh at those reviews I made.**

 **Okay, I will shut up and do this thingy.**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **Q (This is Simgr101 readers!):** **So I wonder if since goku is weaker than he was in cannon in this, I'm curious if Frieza will be slightly stronger than goku this time round possibly even winning. Only for Piccolo to pop in and take his vengence on goku and frieza and returns to earth. seriously do read that fic by saucemonkey its a fantastic read. At this point I don't imagine Piccolo being exactly fair against goku he would cheat a win. Bardock and Gine were fantastic to see. Your point about evil saiyans and your father's answer. He is right. Look at normal Goku. He is incredibly aggressive and loves destruction. For the sake of battle he consistantly put the earth in danger so he would get a battle. Doesn't track down Gero as he wanted to fight androids. Didn't kill Buu as he wanted his children to love the lust of battle as much as he did eventually resulting in the destruction of earth. He let vegeta go a threat so he could fight him again. He let frieza go for the same reason even if frieza wasted that chance. goku was as much of a dick as the other saiyans.**

 **A: Well, as you can see Goku did had some issues with the fight but he still managed to pull it off. It's similar to the canon story. I will pull away from it more and more as time goes on. As for Piccolo, I have plans for him. :)**

 **And yes, I agree with you that my father is right. Believe me when I say he is a much bigger DBZ fan than I. He's the reason why I got into the show. One of his favorite characters is Piccolo.**

 **Now, as you can see I decided to use some of your ideas. Feel free to PM me if you have more. I am looking forward to your next review!**

 **Q:** **yes, the new chapter is here XD I liked it, especially the part where Raditz is reunited with his parents in hell. I like how Kakarot is going wild against Frieza and I hope, you will let Kakarot kill him and not spare him like in the original story**

 **A: I am so happy that you are happy! Yes, I have enjoyed typing that touching moment. Now, as you have read, Frieza was** _ **almost**_ **spared but he got killed anyway. I hated how Goku spared Frieza… it was like; "Seriously dude?! He killed your best friend!"**

 **Q (This is Hugodrax readers!):** **Great chapter, you really just keep getting better with this, and hey no worries about the writers block, it happens. First off the fact that you had Kakarot, and Frieza, go after each other in the way they do is awesome. Frieza, does his expected thing, strength, and taunting; while I noticed Kakarot's differences right away. The fact that he's being moved by a depressing rage is interesting. The fact his anger can't be explained, he is losing himself to it. The monologue of saying no second chance, as well as laughing evilly and torturing Frieza, left me in shocked. Kakarot, is beyond ticked! It left me shocked but wanting me to see more. Then when we saw Raditz, go to hell that was start off. In part you showed us a kind of glimpse that we don't get to see I cannon; Raditz, challenging King Yemma, and epically losing. That whole scene was a laugh riot! On a side note do really want to know what King Yemma, is going to do with Tarble. He's half and half? It would be interesting to see what that side of the story? Did he kill someone and not have a choice. Either way when Raditz, gets to the Underworld, it shocks me when Raditz, runs into other Saiyans, and how even in death they still tease Raditz, and even am more shocked that with the whole destruction of Planet Vegeta, that they still don't believe that it was Frieza, who killed them all? It was so satisfying to see Raditz, kicked the crud out of those other Goobs! When Raditz, also saw his parents I thought it was a cool moment and a sweet one. Then it was funny when Gine, started hitting Raditz, in the head, I can see where Raditz, gets it from now! Lol! Also, with this induction into hell, I wonder how Raditz, will fare? I believe that he will come back alive, but how and in what shape, I do not know. Maybe you will have him trained by his father, or a different Kai, than what we've seen? But, I can see it progress along those lines. I could even actually see Raditz, going in reverse and becoming good, maybe? Either way time will tell. Plus, with Frieza, doing the exploding Planet, was once again very low for him. Was hoping Kakarot, would've killed him before then. Also, regardless of what anyone tells you, the Kakarot/Goku, quote still worked here. Either way can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **A: Thank you so much for the awesome review! It motivated me to finish this chapter! Yesterday I never touched it after only did a quarter of the portion in two weeks, but today I worked my butt off! Writer's block still has me good but the idea of Raditz training with his father has captured my attention. I might actually do that so once again thanks!**

 **As you have read in ch. 13, I purposely had the interaction with Raditz and King Yemma because I always wondered how it went. When I watched Kai I recall Goku saying something like "Hey, did some guy named "Raditz" come through here?" and he replied by saying something like "Yes, the records here say he is your brother. He caused trouble but I took care of him." I doubt I said either quote 100% right since I haven't seen the episode in a while so I tried to put it in a way that is similar.**

 **I wonder if you have captured the foreshadowing I had put in this chapter.**

 **Feel free to put in any ideas! I'm looking forward to your next review!**

* * *

 **Until then readers, I will be unable to do much in a while so feel free to suggest any good Pokemon or DBZ fics that you have published or others have! I do read other fanfics when I'm not working on my own!**

 _ **Update 2-27-2016:** **Thanks to Hugodrax, I fixed a mistake I made in this chapter. I had confused Cooler with King Cold. Their names are so similar so I guess you can see why. XD**_

 _ **Also, I fixed some typos I spotted. Let me knew If I missed some!**_

 **Well, if you readers haven't read my beginning Author's Note before the chapter begun, please do!**

 **PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL AT MY BIO TOO!**

 **Review! Review! PLEASE HELP ME! REVIEW!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 15!**


	15. One month in, sudden change of terra!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Honestly, I have no idea how I will pull this off.**

 **Whelp, might as well get started.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT, DRAGON BALL Z KAI, OR DRAGON BALL SUPER! It all belongs to o Akira Toriyama!**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

 **Read my Author's Note from the previous chapter please!**

 **-Espeon804**

 **\- Chapter 15: One month in… sudden change of terra! -**

* * *

 _Clunk-ka-dunk!_

The empty can of orange juice rolls across the floor until it hits a wall, forcing it to stop. It suddenly shakes and jumps to it's bottom, now standing up. A small leg pops out of it, followed by a head of a tarantula. It tries to push itself out but it's body is stuck inside the can. After another attempt it pops out and flies across the room as if the force slingshots the creature. A hand catches it right before it could slam on the wall. It drops to the floor and the spider crawls from it, looking at the Saiyan who is waking up from a nap. He yawns wide and long.

The warrior is still feeling drowsy and lacking energy. Rest is one of the most needed things for him and his comrades. They barely slept since they arrived on Namek. In fact, the most sleep they ever had was up to an hour.

He is displeased to be woken up by the sudden crash. But, he managed to rescue the creature half-sleep. Kakarot glances down. Without a word, he picks of the spider by one of it's legs and releases behind him. It drops and lands on his tail as he stands. He walks to the crate that sits in the middle of the room and digs inside. He retrieves an apple and approaches the refrigerator. Just as he reaches inside for a drink, he flinches and almost shouts from the sudden sharp pain he felt shooting through his spine.

Now he's defiantly awake.

He looks down behind him, glaring at the spider who had crawled and carelessly jumped on the middle of his tail. "Tao!"

Tao takes several nervous steps back until he stands near the tip of the tail.

"Take it easy back there. I told you that it hasn't healed entirely yet. Leave the middle alone." Kakarot warns him. "I don't see why you like to sit on my tail anyway. Why not sit on my shoulder?" He waits for Tao to answer but he gets no response. He shrugs and drops the subject since he finds it pointless to talk to a creature who can't talk anyway. He takes a bottle of water and shuts the door.

"I would have enjoyed most of this trip a lot more if you had learn to shut up. I can't sleep through your blabbering." The woken up Vegeta watches the low-class sit back down against the wall. "Why don't you stop? You're having a conversation with a stupid spider!"

"But you said he's a smart spider!" Kakarot protests but he quickly says no more after seeing the angry glare he receives. Being open minded can really have a drawback on him sometimes. "Uh… sorry."

Vegeta crosses his arms and walks to the window viewing the stars that pass by. Nappa appears to be focused with it too. "How much longer? I assumed it would had took a week but it appears I was wrong. This ship's fuel runs out fast… so we had to slow it down so it wouldn't run out on us. We've been riding in this thing for two months… pathetic Earthly trash."

Nappa frowns. "Probably two more days. But if I'm wrong and we have to wait longer…" He glances at Kakarot who fumbles and spins the Power Pole. "... I won't last with his complaints. At least we got some training in. That kept him quiet."

In the distance, a yellow star stands out from the usual and common white ones. As it comes closer, Kakarot is on his feet looking excited as a child who spotted an ice cream truck.

"No! You're wrong!" Kakarot blurts out as he points at the window. "We're here! We are actually here!"

Nappa growls at the immature personality the younger Saiyan has reclaimed. "Who do think you are?! Just because you ascended doesn't mean you have the right to tell us if we are wrong or right!"

"I'm not trying to!" Kakarot points at the direction the yellow star is. "That's the Sun to Earth! I know it is!" He sprints past Nappa who nearly falls from the sudden action. He looks close at the window as possible with his hands pressed against the glass. "Check it out! That's Pluto! Oh! And Neptune's right there!" He points at the two mentioned places and the elites behind him watch, somewhat puzzled.

"Isn't Kakarot the uneducated one?" Nappa wonders out loud. "The last time I checked he doesn't even know how to count without his fingers."

Vegeta observes the blabbering Saiyan at the window with a finger under his chin. "Well, he did get some education from his brother. Raditz did mention that Kakarot knows how to read… my guess is that the Earthlings had books about their galaxy so Kakarot found one, or maybe Raditz taught it to him."

"Hey! I see Uranus!" Kakarot suddenly bursts into laughter uncontrollably. He almost falls to the floor as he holds his chest. "Uranus! It sounds like "Your anus"!" He pauses trying to hold back another laugh but he fails. It bursts out as a loud "BWAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAAH!" He loses his footing and falls on his back. His laughter transforms into a scream of pain. He had fallen against his tail. Tao, who jumped to safety before it could get squashed shakes its head in shame.

"Are you done yet?" Vegeta's tone makes it clear that he is very close to losing his nerves.

Kakarot rolls to his stomach and rises to a sitting position while grabbing his tail. "Ow, ow, ow…" A shadow looms over him, drawing his attention back to the window. "Whoa-ho-ho! No way!"

"I guess not." Nappa sighs. He looks out the window too. "That's a huge planet. What's it called?"

Kakarot's face twists as he tries to recall the information he gathered a year ago. "Um… yeah! I think it's Jupiter! It's the biggest planet here! Cool huh?" He gets to his feet again. "That blue planet behind it is Saturn! It has rings but I don't know why."

"Oh sure. So tragic that we don't know." Vegeta huffs with pure sarcasm. His tone changes to aggravation. "Does it look like I care on why it has rings?!"

Kakarot looks at the two then back at the window watching Saturn shrinking away from view. He thinks for a second and his face lights up. "Ooh! Maybe it has rings because it is made out of doughnuts!"

Vegeta growls and stomps a foot. "It's not made out of doughnuts you idiot!"

Kakarot blinks twice with his usual naive look. "But how do you know that? You've never been there before."

Vegeta almost punches the low-class but his balled fist relaxes as he sighs. "Forget about it. Since you know some decent information about this galaxy then what's next?"

"Eh?" Kakarot frowns. He can identify the planets very well but trying to recall them in order is a burden. "Uh… well… there's 9 planets here….no wait… Pluto's not one…" He begins to count with his fingers and makes a list.

"I'm waiting." Vegeta says in an annoyed tone.

"Let's see… Pluto, Neptune, Uranus-" His hands slap over his mouth as he tries to suppress his laughter. He notices Vegeta's expression so he clears his throat. "Saturn, Jupiter, Mars… haha! Earth! Right after we pass Mars we'll see Earth! Then there's Venus and Mercury but we don't want to go there! We'll be toast! Literally!" He watches Mars come and go and now his eyes are glued to Earth that comes close. "We made it! There's Planet Earth!"

Nappa is impressed. "Wow. He's actually right this time Vegeta. I guess we were wrong."

"Don't push it." Vegeta warns.

"Alright!" Kakarot rushes to the controls. His eyes run over the blinking lights for a second and a wide grin spreads across his face. "Landing… now!" He smashes his fist on a green blinking button and pushes the lever as far as it can go. He almost falls again as the ship rattles and descends.

"Why is he excited again?" Nappa asked Vegeta.

"He did wanted to come back here. Through his blabbering I picked up the words "Earth Dragon Balls". It's most likely that he wishes to revive Tarble and Raditz." The prince crosses his arms. "Pah. I see no reason to revive them. But, if we can use the Dragon Balls once a year then I suppose it's not much of a burden."

" _Landing on Planet Earth. Contact in… 60 seconds."_ The voice of the computer catches everyone's attention.

"Alright! Time to buckle up!" Kakarot presses another button. A set of chairs rise from the floor. He claims one and puts on the seat belt. Looking at the elites he notices how they didn't budge. "Come on! If you don't sit and buckle you'll be sent flying!"

Vegeta simply huffs and turns away.

" _Landing in progress."_

Suddenly the ship shakes violently and the two Saiyans are knocked from their feet. They slide across the floor and crash into a wall.

"Ouch…" Kakarot flinches. He warned them. Next, he ducks as they fly over him when the ship leans over. He tries to suppress his laughter as he watches the two sliding across the floor back and forth.

" _Touching down in approximately… 30 seconds."_

His building laughter turns into a yelp when the ship started to perform 360 rotations. His hands grip on the chair bars as Tao holds on to his tail for dear life. He flinches as the whole ship rattles insanely for a second. Finally everything settles.

" _Destination: Reached"_

Kakarot sighs as he unbuckles and stands. "This thing needs some fixer uppers. I don't think I can handle another wild ride like that." He takes a few steps and turns around.

Tao has trapped itself in it's own web against the seat. The creature most likely did this to keep itself from flying, but now it looks like a glob of web… or a cotton ball.

The warrior reaches for it and pulls the web from trapping its body. "Boy. You're a wreck! A least you're in one piece!" He picks up the Tarantula and drops it on his tail. "Now where are the other two?" He looks around the room but there's no sign of them. He begins to scratch his head. "Huh. Maybe they left already?"

Groaning is what is heard above.

Kakarot lifts his head. "Oh…"

Nappa and Vegeta are laying on the steel beams that support the ship's ceiling. The two has a firm grip on it not wanting to fall over when it landed.

"Uh… are you two okay up there? You should had um… put on the seat belt-"

"Shut the hell up." Nappa growls.

Kakarot doesn't say another word to him. He pats his back and his sides. Something is missing. He asks himself; "Hey… where's my Power Pole?"

The weapon is thrown at his face.

As the Saiyan rubs his nose which speaks out the pain, the general reminds him what was requested. "Are you deaf or something?! You talk too much! Is that a habit you picked up in Earth?!"

Kakarot laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe…?" Seeing the general's aggravated expression tells him to let him be at the moment. "I-I'll just open the door." He picks up his weapon and approaches the door, pushing it open. His eyes are greeted with smoke, and so is his nose since he inhales a load of it. He coughs heavily while waving his hand to push the smoke away. He takes his first steps outside and gasps seeing metal pieces scattered everywhere. "Oh no!"

"What? What's the problem now?!" Vegeta growls in the distance.

Kakarot takes several more steps and turns around, frowning at the smoking ship. From the outside it had took a lot of damage. Some areas are even scorched. Sparks fly from the exposed wires occasionally. "Man! It'll take forever to repair! We took a crash landing!"

"Just… my… luck. That explains a lot." Vegeta sighs. "Stranded on this stupid Planet…"

The Earth-raised Saiyan walks further out. He realizes that they are deep inside a crater. "I never thought I would be back here. As much as I try to deny it… I feel like I'm back home."

Tao chirps in protest.

"I know. I shouldn't be thinking about it, but sometimes I can't help it. I was raised here you know." His feet starts to leave the ground as he slowly rises from the crater. As he reaches to the top his eyes widen at the sight of a devastated city. "Whoa! Did we do this?!" His feet touches the street and he begins to walks further into the scene. "I don't remember coming here. From the condition I bet Nappa did this."

"Are you finish with you little nostalgic moment yet?" The voice of the Saiyan Prince makes Kakarot jump. "We have no time to goof-off."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Kakarot glances around once more. "But there's still a problem. We can't detect the Dragon Balls without the Dragon Radar… which Bulma probably has… and she could be dead…"

"Forget about it." Vegeta looks behind him watching Nappa arrive from the crater. "Nappa has found some scouters. We don't need them but apparently they can detect the location of Dragon Balls. Frieza's men used then on Namek after all."

Nappa tosses a green one at Kakarot who catches it with ease. "Unfortunately, I couldn't find any new sets of armor. Until then we're stuck wearing these."

"They're in bad condition. I need to get out of this one." Kakarot hopes so soon. His armor looks like a grid. Basically, it's shredded. After a short moment he snaps his fingers. "That's right! I still have some of my clothes… it they aren't destroyed that is…" He frowns again. "I don't even want to wear it. But it's all I got."

"Don't tell me we have to wear that ridiculous trash too." Vegeta says unpleased.

"I don't know… as of now I need to find my old home…" The younger Saiyan jumps to the skies and hovers as he scans below. He identifies a familiar scenery and points ahead. "I'll be going that way. You can come… if you want." He soars off leaving the elites to themselves.

Nappa and Vegeta exchanges looks. They look back at the low-class who distances further away.

It took some time. Maybe an half of an hour, but he arrived at the place he once called home. As he lands at the overgrown vegetation that was untamed, he recalls how he never returned here since that day he discovered who he is.

He shakes his head and approaches the door. "It's been a long time huh?" He lightly pushes the door open. Before he could step inside, it falls to the floor. "Oops. I guess I should watch my strength…" He walks through the house until he reaches his room that he shared with ChiChi. Just thinking about it makes him wonder where she could be if she's still alive.

Finally, he locates the closet and opens the door. Reaching inside, he takes out the usual orange outfit he had always worn during his life on Earth. "I never thought I would be wearing this again. As soon as Vegeta somehow gets some new armor, I'm getting out of this." He unstraps his Power Pole from his back and throws it aside. Next, he places Tao on the floor and pulls the armor off of him and tosses it aside as well. He steps inside his old gear and slips it on. As he ties the blue rope together and slips on the blue wrist bands he hears footsteps coming in.

"You wore _that_ during your time here?"

Kakarot turns around seeing the irritated face of Vegeta. "Yes, sir. Ever since I was a kid."

"They match the same gear those Earthlings we fought wore. Clearly you trained with them."

"Right." Kakarot reaches down for his Power Pole but it is cut short when he feels pain throbbing from his lower back. "What is this? I feel so uncomfortable! Actually it hurts!"

"Maybe because the pants you are wearing has no exit for your tail."

"Huh?" Kakarot looks at where his tail should be. It certainly is trapped in his pants. "Now how am I supposed to-" He pauses seeing Tao crawl up his leg to his back. It swipes a leg over his lower back creating a hole. "Thanks… that is some tough stuff this is made of. It takes a lot to damage this. You must got some sharp claws."

Tao chirps happily, feeling like it just made an accomplishment. The second it sees the brown tail poke out and spring to freedom it jumps and lands on it, careful not to touch the middle of it since it isn't fully healed from being snapped.

Kakarot straps on the Power Pole after picking it up. He looks at himself, almost frowning. "Now I definitely look like the Earthling I was. It's like I'm 12 again." He glances inside the closet again. "I guess we better look somewhere else…" He walks out and arrives outside once more.

The Saiyans stop to take a look at their surroundings. Vegetation is strong and wild out here. The reasoning behind it is very obvious.

"So, you lived here during your time?" Vegeta asks.

Kakarot nods. "My space ship landed a couple miles from here. I had always wondered why my grandpa always told me to never go there. Of course, it makes a lot of sense today."

"Your grandpa?" Nappa repeats the words puzzled. He thought the low-class stopped mentioning him but he is wrong. "He's not your real grandfather you know."

Kakarot nods. "Yeah… but I can't shake the memory of him from my head…"

"Forget about him and these missions will be so much easier." Vegeta grumbles.

Out of the blue, loud screeching comes from behind them. The Saiyans only had enough time to turn around and Kakarot is attacked by a metal tail that knocks him down. The source of it is what looks like a pterodactyl It lowers its head and picks up the fallen Dragon Ball, and it flies off.

"Hey!" Nappa shouts. "It took the Dragon Ball!"

"How about you go after is instead of standing here like idiots!" Vegeta snaps. "It's just a bird!"

The pterodactyl turns around and stays in one place. "Just a bird huh? You sure have underestimated me." As he speaks, the Dragon Ball is held under his tongue. It slightly affects how his words come out..

Kakarot steps forward, holding out his hand. "Alright. Cough it up and you might just see another day!"

The dino-bird stares for a second. His eyes darken at what they see. "You… now that I think about it… it's _you_!"

"Huh?" Kakarot is confused.

"You probably don't recognize me. I'm not surprised. Back then, you were monkey boy… that annoying kid with that monkey tail! You interfered with my lunch!"

Kakarot knows something like this happened before. He has to think hard. He knows… but he can't remember.

"Wait… you know that bird?" Nappa asks strangely.

A spark of memory hits him. He gasps and points at the bird. "You're that dinosaur who took Bulma back when I first met her! You wanted to eat her right?!"

The pterodactyl smirks. "Good job. You remembered. It seems that the boy has grown into man. How can I forget about you after that event?"

"This doesn't make any since! You should be bones by now! I killed you back then!" Kakarot points at him, heavily confused.

"I was dead." The dino replies. "I'm not just a bird alone anymore!" His wings flap hard as he starts to fly away with the stolen item like before.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kakarot runs after him at top speed. He can't let a flying reptile make off with the Dragon Ball. He can't figure out why it decided to swoop in and take it, but he won't allow it to keep it.

The dinosaur laughs. "Too bad you don't have a motor bike to help you this time!" His laughter continues until his eyes bulge at the sight of the warrior leaping from the ground in flight. "So that's how it's going to be?"

Kakarot chuckles. That bird has underestimated him badly. He balls a hand to punch it down.

He never expected the bird to lower itself to the point that it is almost touching the ground.

Kakarot lands and walks forward. "Just what are you trying to do? Whatever it is, it won't work!"

The pterodactyl chuckles. The hands on his wings suddenly rotates into…

… guns?

"What the?!" Well this is new.

It fires what isn't bullets… It's some kind of energy blast!

Kakarot performs a backflip. As he rotated upside down, the ki swoops past under him. He lands and glares at the bird. "What was that? Birds shouldn't be able to do that!"

"Fool! I'm a cyborg!" The bird fires again. He growls watching Kakarot roll out the way. Movement is picked up behind him. He spins around in time to see a ki blast being fired at him. With a laugh, he swats it away with his wing and the blast slams on the ground far instead. "And what do we have here? Friends you've made since my fateful day?"

Vegeta chuckles. "Friends? Oh please. I'll inform you that you have crossed paths with the wrong set of warriors. After all, Kakarot isn't the only one you should be worried about.

"Is that so?" The bird steps forward and observes for a second. He huffs. "You sure talk big for a Human. What's with the funny belt? Is that some silly fashion because it doesn't look good with your worn out armor!"

"H-human?!" Vegeta is pissed now. "Don't you dare compare me with… those Human trash! We are no earthlings!"

Kakarot decides to clarify. "Those funny belts are actually their tails. They are like me if that's his you'll understand." He gives a warning. "I'm not playing around. Give us the ball, or I'll kill you again the same way as before, and trust me, you won't like that very much."

"So we have three monkey men! Looks like they were right when they said there's more than just you!" He laughs. "Hey you! I want to fight just only you! I will get my revenge! They will be pleased when they see you dead!"

"They?" Kakarot repeats. "Who are they?"

The bird does not reply.

Vegeta relaxes from his battle stance. His arms cross over his chest. "Well then. I have no problem with your request. Kakarot will kill you in no time regardless if he had assistance or not."

"Well, that's more like it!" The bird fires more blasts. Each one is dodged by the Saiyan. He jumps forward and throws his wing down.

Kakarot notices how unusually sharp the wing is. Seeing it reflect light makes him realize it's like a metal blade. Quickly, he pulls his Power Pole from his back and holds both ends in front of him. The blade makes contact with it.

"So you still have that thing! I won't have a problem with breaking it!" The bird throws his other wing down and it too is blocked. "It won't hold forever!"

Kakarot smirks. "That's what you think!" Before it could react, he shoves the weapon forward, forcing the bird to stumble back. He uses this opportunity quickly. He jabs one and at the bird's stomach and it squawks.

The bird's pain-filled expression switches to grinning. "Fooled ya." A blast is fired right out his mouth.

Kakarot had little time to react. He spins his weapon like a propeller and the blast slams on to it. He throws his leg up and kicks the blocked blast, deflecting it to the skies. He aims the weapon at the bird again.

"Hahaha! This is so familiar, but the tables have turned! You may have grown…. And you may have similar clothes and the same look, but that doesn't make your victory the same!"

Kakarot growls and sweeps the pole under the dinosaur's foot. He watches it fall, but it quickly recovers before it could hit the ground. "Stubborn, aren't you?" He stabs his weapon at the ground and uses it to spin with a double kick, forcing the bird to stumble. Kakarot lands and gets into a familiar stance. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The huge blue blast is fired. The pterodactyl leaps back and fails to save its tail from being blasted off. The powerful attack wakes him up.

He realizes the doesn't stand a chance with that.

"Well, it seems that you got a lot of tricks up your sleeve!" The bird suddenly takes off into the sky.

Kakarot frowns. "Oh, no you don't!" His weapon is aimed at the bird once more. "Power Pole, EXTEND!"

The pole reacts to the command. It glows for a second and it grows several yards.

The bird recognizes this situation. "Don't think you can defeat me twice the same way!"

"That's what you think!" Kakarot throws the weapon down and it slams on the bird's neck. It snaps and the dinosaur spirals to the ground. "Heh." His weapon retracts and he slides it back in place. He walks to where the bird had feel. "So he wasn't kidding when he called himself a cyborg." He kicks the head and it makes a sound of stricken metal. Wires hang from where his neck had broken.

"The question is… how did this happen?" Vegeta walks up to the scene and goes for the head. He reaches inside its mouth and takes out the stolen Dragon Ball.

Nappa shrugs. "Maybe it was created a long time ago."

"Maybe… But I'll have to make sure this thing doesn't get another chance." He fires a blast at it and it explodes to countless pieces.

"Not bad for a bird. If only we knew how this was possible." Vegeta watches sparks spew from the fried wires. "It posed a threat. It just didn't fight to its full potential."

Nappa chuckles. "This bird is in pieces like our armor will be."

Kakarot kicks a part of the metal dino. "Too bad it's not possible to eat. It's too hard!" He turns his attention to the elites. "But, I do know how to solve that problem with your armor… If there is anything left."

"How then?" Nappa asks.

"Follow me!" He takes off.

Nappa watches the Saiyan go off. "Well, he lived here so I guess we may need him around since he's like a map."

"He better not go somewhere ridiculous." Vegeta takes off after the Saiyan with Nappa close behind.

 **\- Later -**

"NO!" Vegeta snatches the outfit picked out for him in the abandoned mall. "I'm not wearing this!" He glares at the collared shirt with disgust. He turns it around and growls. It has the word "BADMAN" in black. "I don't understand what the hell this is even for?! A man or a woman?!"

Kakarot scratches his head in thought. "You know I wondered the same thing. Back before I met Raditz, I recalled ChiChi saying it's a man's latest fashion… something like that. It's silly if you ask me."

"Men in _pink_?!" Vegeta growls and tears the shirt in half. "Why would they walk around looking like a damn flower?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kakarot shrugs. "This store has weird stuff. I don't even think they have shirts that can fit Nappa."

"What are you trying to say?!" The general snaps.

"Well… you're just… big…" Kakarot points out. It's true after all. "Sometimes I think you're a bodybuilder."

Nappa appears to be confused for a second. He simply pushes the statements aside, probably not knowing what a bodybuilder even is. "Pah. Whatever."

Kakarot runs through the clothing once more until he pulls out a leather jacket. "What about this? It has spikes so at least it'll make you look more intimidating."

Vegeta chuckles at how he was described. "At least you picked something that isn't ridiculous."

"Yeah, but the thing is… these aren't durable. If you get attacked with something it will get torn." Kakarot needs to find something that can hold well against attacks. He walks out the store which is still somehow in one piece. Next to that store is what appears to be a mall. Looking at the window where manikins are displayed dressed in certain outfits, he finds one who wears what he is looking for. "Yeah!"

"What did you find this time?" The Prince asks, hoping that he isn't wasting his time.

"This could do it!" Kakarot approaches the window and balls a fist. He throws it at the window and it rattles...but doesn't break or shatter. "Huh?! That's strange…"

Vegeta takes notice in what the low-class is trying to do. He doesn't offer any help. He watches carefully, not fully interested. "You're trying to get me some earthly fighting gear? I doubt it would endure the tiniest blast." As Kakarot punches the window again, he adds; "So it seems this planet has some resistance to your strength. Odd… a year ago it couldn't handle such things. Perhaps these are one of the stronger buildings… but I see no logical answer on how it is not even breaking."

Nappa takes a closer look from where he stands. He almost gasps. "Hey Vegeta… take a look at what is next to that display!"

Vegeta does. His eyes blink at what he sees, a small orange orb with three red stars. "A Dragon Ball. So the Earth versions are small enough to fit in your hand." His attention is on Kakarot now. "You now have a better reason to break it. Seems that luck has came to outside already! We stumbled across a Dragon Ball."

"Really?!" Kakarot spots the mentioned object right next to what he was originally aiming for. "Wow! We are really in luck huh? That's the three-star ball!"

Vegeta folds his arms. "So how are you going to get it then?"

Kakarot leaps back, distancing himself from the store window. "Yeah, but I bet it's not strong enough for my head!"

"He's not serious is he?" Nappa asks, realizing what the younger Saiyan is about to do.

The two elites watch as the low-class starts to do stretches and warm ups. Vegeta speaks. "Is it really that important? I can care less about it! I am not pleased with this offer. All I care for is that Dragon Ball."

"I understand that you don't want to wear it, but it's the best they got! As for that Dragon Ball… you won't have to worry about leaving without it!" Kakarot stands tall and smirks. "Alright! Here goes!" He jogs backwards and takes off, sprinting forward. Just as he was a foot away, he leaps and his head rams against the window.

 _BONK!_

Kakarot bounces off the window and crashes against his back. His hands cover his head as it throbs in pain. "OW! OW, OW, OOOOW!" He glares at the window. His good mood has gone away. "What's this?! There's no way it can withstand against that!" Feeling sudden sharp pain stabbing his head, he flinches. "Damn!"

"That shouldn't be possible…" Nappa frowns. "Kakarot! Are you holding back?!"

"No! I rammed that window with all I got! If I put in any more effort, I probably would had screwed my body up even worse!" Kakarot's right hand gathers energy. He aims it at the window and fires. Smoke flies and spreads, revealing the perfect window that still shines. "Wh-wha?!"

"This is highly unusual." Vegeta frowns. "Alright. We'll fire together at the count of 3-"

The window shatters.

"Talk about some delay." Nappa chuckles. "These buildings are just as stubborn as the Humans who once roamed here."

Kakarot walks inside, careful to not step on the glass. He picks up the Dragon Ball and asks; "When we find all 7… you're going to wish for immortality right?"

"So you have great memory now it seems. You stand correct." Vegeta notices the slight disappointed look. "So you wish for your brother back? He can come later."

"Not trying to seem disrespectful sir but… don't you think that's a bit selfish… you have a dead brother too you know."

"The more time for the fool to train… if he puts his head into it." Vegeta takes the orb from Kakarot's hand and walks out along with him. "Don't expect me to wear that."

"Your armor will eventually fall apart on you. This is the best thing…" Kakarot's voice trails off as the prince glares at him.

Nappa helps with tiny assistance. "He has a point. I don't agree with this gear but eventually our armor won't hold."

After a few seconds of silence passes, Vegeta snatches the gear. "Give me that!"

"Look at the bright side. You won't wear that pink shirt." Kakarot reminds him in hopes to lift the mood.

 **-0000-**

"You want me to do _what_?!" It's official. Hell had turned his parents mad. Raditz takes a step back at the suggestion. They both stare at him waiting. "Mother… are you sure about this…? I mean… you don't really

… you can't… "

Gine sighs. She walks up to her son and places a hand on his shoulder. "Promise me. You don't have to hold back. Try to punch me as hard as you can."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Even Bardock is doubting this will end well. He seems almost concerned as he glances between her and his son.

Gine smiles. "Sure. Go ahead when you're ready."

"I'm not sure if I want to." Raditz regretfully admits. "It's not because I don't _want_ to fight. It's just… you can't… well you _can_ but you don't have much experience. You lack the skills and abilities of an average Saiyan. You'll only hurt yourself!"

Once again, it is silent. The Saiyan mother simply says nothing more. Her eyes narrow and she finally speaks slowly. "Trust me."

Raditz balls his hand into a fist. He isn't sure if she would dodge it… or whatever it is that she is trying to do. But… she seems so confident about it. He realizes this is what his brother is like too.

' _She better be right.'_ Raditz thinks to himself.

He takes a breath, and he lunges forward with a shout. He sends his punch.

A hand catches it and the force sends a shockwave of air pressure that flows through the area for a second.

"Wha?!" Raditz yanks his arm and somehow his mother stays stiff. "You caught it…?"

Gine nods. "I may not be great with combat… but I know how to defend myself. Like so!" She holds on to the captured fist and leaps behind Raditz. The position pulls his arm the wrong way. At the same moment she grabs his tail and pulls it at a painful angle. She yanks him slightly and he almost screams.

"You have defiantly proven a point! Can you let me free now?!" Raditz says through clenched teeth.

"You'll have to free yourself." Gine explains. "You allowed yourself to be put in this situation. If I were an enemy, you would be dead as of now."

With his free hand he attempts to grab for his mother's but a tail wraps around his wrist… and it certainly isn't his. He can't figure it out. Did she train after she died? He can't free himself from this trap so easily. The only way he could do that could harm her.

"I didn't say I _don't_ know how to fight. I'm just not into it… I'm not cut out for it." Gine explains carefully. "Just like any other Saiyan, I'm a warrior, but not a good one."

"I can see that." Raditz says in a stiff tone. "You are more of the strategist type. You find your opponent's weak points."

"Unfortunately, it can't save me from ki blasts. So you can imagine how many times your father had to save me." She chuckles as Bardock sighs at the mentioned memory. "Think of it like this; learn from your experience." She yanks him back again. "Don't allow your enemy to trap you!"

Raditz struggles with this lock he is in. Though she is smaller and weaker than him, she has enough experiences to manage her own… almost. She is fast. He knows that much. She caught him off-guard, which is why he is like this now.

Gine pulls his limbs back further. "If you can't free yourself now then you might as well give up! Surrendering to one who isn't a skilled fighter can really wound your pride! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

Bardock walks up to the two with crossed arms. "So I see that you still don't know how to not lower your guard. I guess I can see where you got it from." He speaks to his struggling son as his eyes shift to Gine.

"That wasn't very nice!" Gine scolds him.

Bardock huffs. "I'm not trying to be nice."

"Where have I heard this before?" Raditz grumbles.

Out of nowhere, a fist hits his stomach, forcing the warrior to cough out a mouthful of saliva.

"Bardock!" Gine glares at him.

"He has gotten strong. But he needs to continue on that path." Bardock explains. "Raditz, if you don't get out of the hold, you'll only make his much harder." He throws his knee up and it slams on the warrior's stomach again. The second time he does this, Raditz almost chokes. The third time, Raditz coughs out blood.

"He's had enough!" Gine scolds Bardock. "I thought you said you were going to train him!"

"I am. You're just not use to it." Bardock points out. "He'll figure it out."

Gine shakes her head. She doubts it almost entirely, but reluctantly, she stiffens her hold. "Raditz, use your head!"

Bardock throws his knee up once more. It strikes another knee. "So you blocked it."

Raditz ignores the stabbing pain in his spine as he forces himself to throw himself back with a spin. He feels his mother being thrown off him.

Wait…

"Mother!" Raditz spins to the direction he throw his mother off him. He witnesses her spiraling towards a giant boulder. He leaps to flight and only goes as far as 5 feet from the ground when a hand snatches his ankle. He looks down at his father. "What are you doing?!"

"Watch." He simply replies.

Gine continues to spiral. In the nick of time, she stops right in front of the boulder… and she is still. "That wasn't so bad." She complements herself pleasantly.

Raditz scratches his head. "Has she been training?"

"Well… I can't say she was. Unfortunately she's still not interested with fighting. She stands out from the rest of us that way." Bardock answers. "She can cook better than she can fight."

"I've known that long enough." Raditz agrees.

Gine lands back on the ground. "Now what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about." Bardock replies rather rudely.

Gine stares at him unconvinced. "Well then… I guess we should resume." Her eyes dart back to Raditz. She suddenly lunges at him and throws a kick which is dodged by the surprised warrior. She sends a frenzy of punches and kicks that are easily dodged.

"Try to land a hit while you're at it." Bardock suggests.

"It's easier said than done!" Gine shouts back.

Raditz ducks and steps away constantly. He can't figure out _who_ is the one in training, but he decides to take the opportunity to improve his own skills.

"That's it! Keep going and you'll have it!" Bardock announces.

 **-0000-**

Vegeta frowns. The clothing he has no other option to wear is all black. It's not too bad. At least he won't look like a flower. The upper area which could be a shirt is a similar fashion to the fighting gear Kakarot currently wears. Like a jacket, only one side overlaps the other, and a white ribbon-like ripe ties it close just like the orange gear Kakarot has on. The pants are black. That's just it. He can still wear his boots from his previous fight, and his white gloves are fine too. "Well, I don't look ridiculous so you played your part quite well. I still hate the fact that I have no choice but to deal with this until somehow we get new armor." He pulls the rope to secure the clothing and flinches. "Tailless race they are. This makes this more difficult."

Tao sees this as its cue. It leaps from Kakarot's tail to the Prince's shoulder and crawls down his back. He swipes a sharp foot over his lower back, creating a hole. As soon as he sees the tail sprout out from being trapped inside the pants, it leaps off to crawl back to its resting spot.

"Thanks little guy." Kakarot nods at the alien spider.

"I never asked for its assistance." Vegeta turns away as his tail resumes to its belt-like position. He glances at Nappa who holds on to a navy-blue jumpsuit. "I doubt this planet has anything that can assist you."

"Except for this." Nappa grumbles, clearly not pleased. It too has a rope. "So we have to wear this for a while? I can't see how Kakarot can even deal with that!" He points at the mentioned warrior. "The colors are bright!"

Kakarot laughs lightly as he pats his clothing. "Well, it never bothered me to be honest."

"Well you seem at ease." Nappa mutters.

"Things did calm down. I guess that's why?" Kakarot questions himself. He has been back to his calm and collected self, but never can his mind leave the events that occurred in the nonexistent Planet Namek.

Vegeta makes his way out of the store. "Tell me Kakarot. You have gained a power spoken in legend. I need you to show it again."

"Huh?" Kakarot almost tilts his head. "May I ask why?"

"I need to determine… some things." The prince explains as he stops in his tracks just to face the approaching low-class. "Or are you afraid to show us?"

"Oh of course I'm not afraid! I have no fear against anything!" Kakarot reminds him quickly. A tiny part of him reminds him that there is one exception, but he ignores the upcoming thought. "Here. I'll show you! You've seen it before right?" His content expression changes to concentration as he clenches his hands. The ground below him begins to shake and cracks burst from the ground. He begins to scream.

"His power is rising. This is it." Nappa observes.

Tao failed to realize what had just occurred. He holds on to the tail whipping with the flowing air with every limb he has.

Kakarot's body is engulfed with a burst of golden aura. As quickly as it appears it vanishes. "Huh?"

"What?!" The elites say in disbelief.

"Huh." Kakarot scratches his head. "I guess I can't do it anymore. What a bummer."

Vegeta shakes his head. "That's not the case. You're just not angry. That must be it. You went berserk when your brother died. You recall it right?"

He nods. "Yeah. But I'm not feeling angry now. That's the downside of this power I guess."

Vegeta waves it aside. "Not my issue. I was hoping to see how it was done but I'm not going to waste my time trying to pull it out of you. We are to go and look for the Dragon Balls."

The other two agree quickly. "Right!"

Kakarot smiles. "This should be much easier. After all, no one will be in our way!" His ki hurts as he rockets off the ground. "I'll be off!"

"We meet back at dusk. We have some plotting to do." Vegeta announces.

Plotting? What could he possibly be plotting? Kakarot wonders this a bit longer but he pushes the thought aside the second his scouter picks up a reading. "Hang on Tao! I think I found one already!" He increases his speed to maximum.

As soon as the low-class is out of sight, Vegeta turns to the general. "Hey, Nappa."

"Yes Vegeta?" Nappa answers.

"How do you piss off a Saiyan like him besides death?"

Nappa smirks. "I see where this is going. You're trying to find out how to unlock that power he obtained not too long ago."

"Precisely…" Vegeta chuckles. "He won't be easy to crack open." He turns away as he looks at his hands. ' _Of course… since Kakarot holds this power he has surpassed me far… I hate to think about it!'_ His hands ball into fists. ' _He could be a threat if he decides to use it against me. Before that happens... I will be the one to be the NEXT Super Saiyan… one far stronger than Kakarot. He won't have the glory for long.'_ He smirks at the idea. "Nappa. I think I know just what to do."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! You better appreciate this because I worked my butt off on 3 chapters at the same time!**

 **AT THE SAME FREAKIN' TIME.**

 **XD**

 **Fun fact:** **The pterodactyl Goku fought here is the same one that kidnapped Bulma at Dragon Ball episode 1.**

 **Dragon Ball. Not Dragon Ball Z. Check it out if you wish!**

 **Next chapter will have humor.**

 **I'm sorry. It's been a while since I wrote a humorous chapter. I'm having withdrawl after all the action. Why not let the kick back a bit? Next chapter will be interesting.**

 **Hint: MAJOR PLOT TWIST!**

 _ **GUESS WHAT?! I'M WORKED ON 2 CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME!**_

 _ **SO THE SECOND I FINISHED CH 17, I PUBLISH THIS 15 AND STARTED WORKING ON 18! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?!**_

 **NO! IT'S NOT! I WENT THROUGH MAJOR EDITING THAT TOOK WEEKS! IT WAS HORRIBLE!**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **Q: Great chapter, and I just loved everything you did. When you had Frieza, and Kakarot, that was cool. The viciousness, and the anger that was felt. Frieza's torn off arm and Kakarot's broken tail, were just the biggest cringe worthy moments. But the level of detail is just awesome! The dream spirit sequence with the Saiyans, and Kakarot, was just epic, you really tugged at the heartstrings with that one, but you gave a basis of how we should feel, as well as Kakarpt himself. On top of that seeing Tarble, Raditz, Gine, and Bardock, were just nice touches. Especially the part where Raditz, reverts back to a child, I loved the imagery, if I am right or close to it you did a nice touch of innocence lost. But, with that you had Kakarot, unlock the beast inside of him. When Kakarot, blasted Frieza, in half that made my eyes pop, because I didn't expect the blast would've been an energy aura alone! That was just so sweet! I liked how you had Frieza, still beg for his life, and with that your interesting twist of having Kakarot, spare Frieza, on account of being the only one to know where Karot, is was a twist, and not to mention dirty of Frieza. But, it worked well, and when Kakarot, blew the tyrant away with the Kamehameha Wave, that was just satisfying. With Kakarot, Vegeta, and Nappa, finding Bulma's training room, and using because it was also a ship was funny and cool at the same time! I didn't expect it, but like you said it's Bulma! Lol. Also, Tao, is just awesome! He survives all that evil fighting and comes out with Kakarot, that is just awesome! The fact that Kakarot, also took the bodies of Tarble, and Raditz, and they are going to bring them back alive is cool, I knew you were going to head in that direction, and it will be nice. Also, with the King, going to enact his revenge against the Saiyans, and he is going to use Karot/Gohan to do it! The one thing that will make me think is you could either have The King's brainwashing work and have Karot, go evil...or you could have Karot's strength and will resist it, and he turns against his captors. Both angles work, and I will leave that up for your decision, because as a trusty follower, both can be really good angles. Now, on to King Cold, Cooler is the brother of Frieza, so I believe you mean King Cold, unless they changed it with the Kai version of which I have not seen. But, I digress, what you should do with Cold/Cooler is make him an actual threat, and not like a joke in the series. Because if Cold, was this imposing figure he should be that and not two blasts, followed by a bleh! Sorry Cold, can really develop in your story as where Cannon, was just...really? That's it? So, I would do that for great characterization. Also, I think it's cool that Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, are going to get training from King Kai, I think that is cool they want to take back Earth from the Saiyans. What I would do here is one of two things as well. I would either try to have King Kai, teach the fighters an unknown technique to defeat the Saiyans, or have all the fighters learn the Spirit Bomb. The reason for it is by just powering up Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien, I think would still not be powerful enough to take on the Saiyans. Unless you can also throw an unknown curve ball that I've not thought of, but those two options are a possibility. Also, Piccolo is what I am guessing along with Bulma, are going to work together to take down the Saiyans?! That will be cool, I could think of a special armor that Bulma, could build to protect Piccolo, from attacks and or, a device that makes his abilities deadly. Either way can't wait for the next chapter! No worries to about the Evil Kai, thing it was just a possibilty, and I can definitely see Raditz, being trained by his father. Also, I can think a great way to take Kakarot, as a character is to have him have a inner conflict with himself, the grief of the people he's lost given way to anger vs. his innocence and purity. You seem to have him hanging onto both, and it would be cool to see him come into conflict, with those emotions. Plus, with Raditz, being in heaven with his family, is there a possibility he could go good?! Also, for future story line I would have the Andriods, still come into play, and maybe have a team up with Bulma, or someone there. Also, since Chichi, is still alive as well, it would be trippy if the Supreme Kai, or someone found her and, turned her into an ultimate warrior to exact vengeance. For now this is all I will say. If you need any brainstorming ideas, just ask.**

 **A: I'm glad that you have enjoyed this. You'll see if your hopes are true! You got two bonus updates to read so knock yourself off.**

 **Sorry that my reply is short... I have to do homework... ehhehehe...**

* * *

 **What? That's it? Just one?**

 **That's new.**

 **MEH!**

 **Please do review on this chapter and the next two! That will make me feel happy that I did this for you guys! :)**

 **Review! REVIEW!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 16!**


	16. What lies ahead

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Originally, most parts of this chapter was going to be in the previous one.**

 **I realized how bad I was rushing and the detail was confusing… so I had to do some heavy editing RIGHT WHEN I WAS FINISH WITH IT.**

 **So a few more days delay and you have this.**

 **I just hope the burden I placed on myself was for nothing… because guess what? Some of what was going to be in 15 made me create a new document and placed that on 17 which I had no thought of creating until a week after this!**

 **Such a bummer… but it had to be done. I just hope you readers enjoy them…**

 **Urrrgh.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It all belongs to Akira Toriyama...**

… **and his cat….**

… **because, his cat inspired him to create The God of Destruction… Beerus!**

…

 **I'm serious. Look it up.**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

 **Read CH. 14's Author's Note please!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **-Chapter 16: What lies ahead-**

"What… what's going on here?!" A woman's voice shouts as the sound of a fist pounding on a table is heard. "They took down the Pterodactyl Cyborg?!"

"Hmm. These Saiyans are a lot stronger than we thought. Simply laying back isn't much help. We have to send in stronger forces to at least slow them down. Goku himself took it down. The eye cameras says it all."

"Dammit." The dark womanly figure walks to the screen controls. "Project Nostalgia is still under process… I guess we should send in the other animal cyborg? It's stronger than the last."

"But Goku would take it down rather easily. He needs to be lead somewhere that could lower his guard."

The figure nods. "He's alone. The city's surveillance shows. He's heading close to that store. That's were the other Dragon Ball is near. A perfect trap for a goofball like him!"

"That store is full of drinks that could make our plans turn against us."

"Not if we send the next plan before then." The figure says as the cameras show the targeted Saiyan arriving at the planned spot. "And may the vengeance carry on!"

 **-0000-**

"Ah! Here we go!" Kakarot pulls a rock from the ground. Beneath it is the Six-Star Dragon Ball. "That wasn't too hard now was it Tao?"

Tao shakes its head. It had located the ball and tried to pull it from the ground… but its small body makes it impossible. Kakarot made it look easy.

"Well… you're odd. Aren't you suppose to grow big or something?" Kakarot revives no answer so he simply carries on. He walks through the city which he finds empty. He isn't surprised since they did took care of the inhabitants a year ago.

Suddenly, Tao jumps around his tail. He repeats this to get the Saiyan's attention. He succeeds in fact, as he lands right on the middle.

"AAAH!" Kakarot almost falls as his feet cross over each other from the sudden pain. He growls and snatches the spider by one of its legs. "Didn't I tell you?! That hurts like hell! You can do that another day when it's not wrapped in a cast!"

Tao slumps its body, intimidated by the angry glare it is receiving. It doesn't stop what it was trying to do. It points a leg at a direction.

"What is it?" Kakarot can hear it chirping repeatably, watching it point. "Oh! You were trying to tell me something? What? Something's there?" He looks at the direction, but all he sees is a pole. He almost assumes that the creature was overreacting to something… but his eyes spot what looks like a flyer on the leaning pole. "Strange… this looks untouched for a scorched city…" He walks up to it and is greeted with a surprise.

" _BEWARE OF THE MONSTROUS SHIFTING THREAT! MONKEY TAILED WARRIORS THRIVE AND ARE LIKELY TO RETURN!"_

The poster is huge. It was posted between two poles in fact. Five silhouettes are shown below the huge and red letters. One of them is small… in the shape of his son.

… who Frieza now has…

He takes notice that the other four shadows are the shapes of him, his brother, and the two elites. Whoever did this has a lot of talent… but he can't understand how this was even made.

Not too far, a flyer hangs from another pole. He approaches it and it reads;

 _WANTED: KAKAROT A.K.A "GOKU" THE FORMER HERO WHO TURNED AGAINST EARTH."_

"HUH?!" Kakarot snatches the paper from the pole and looks over it once more. "This doesn't make any since!" He spots that above the words is a well sketched drawing of him making an evil toothy grin. "I don't look like that! They drew me wrong!"

He glances at a puddle in front of him, staring at his reflection. "Bleeeeah!" He makes his face mimic the one in the photo. He steps back almost laughing. "I don't do I?"

Tao taps his shoulder.

"Oh, right! I should inform Vegeta huh? There could be survivors out here! Lucky them if you ask me!" He prepares to take off, but his eyes land on another flyer posted on a fallen wall.

" _WANTED: THE PRINCE OF THESE MONSTERS: VEGETA!_

 _THE RUTHLESS WARRIOR!"_

"How does the creator of these posters even know our names?" Kakarot taps the flyer with his names displayed. "How do they know _my_ real name?!"

" _WANTED: THE BIGGEST OF THEM ALL: NAPPA!_

 _THE MERCILESS HULK!"_

He would laugh at the way Nappa was described, but his mind is still more focused on how this is even happening.

" _WANTED: THE RELENTLESS CHILD WHO RIDS THE INNOCENT: KAROT A.K.A "GOHAN"!_

 _THE SON OF OUR FORMER HERO, NOW INFLUENCED WITH EVIL!_

"We aren't evil!" Kakarot takes the flyer down. "They talk about my son that way! He's just a kid!" He knows it isn't over. He looks around until he locates another one posted on a totaled car;

" _WANTED: THE CRUEL MAN WHO CAME AND CHANGED EVERYTHING; RADITZ!_

 _THE BROTHER OF OUR FORMER HERO WHO CHANGED HIM INTO A MONSTER!"_

Snarling, he snatches the flyer that is attached to a broken window. He nearly rips it in the process. Reading over it again, he grumbles and sets it with the stack he created with the other flyers. "Who's responsible for this?"

 _Clunk-ka-dunk!_

His ears pick up the sound of a falling can. He looks down, watching it roll to his feet. Picking it up, it has the smell of soda… and it certainly doesn't smell old either.

Crushing the can in his hands, he approaches the torn building that it came from.

The sound of feet scatter through the dark room.

Kakarot quickens his pace. Someone has to be here for sure. As he makes a sharp turn, he discovers a bowl full of what looks like apples. "Huh?" He looks around. No one is present. He decides to turn on his scouter to pick up any life form readings to double check. It picks up nothing. "That's strange. I thought I heard something… and how are there apples here? They should have gone bad a long time ago…"

His stomach growls.

He picks up an apple and sniffs it. It has a bitter and sour smell too it… rather unusual since many apples are often sweet. He finds a capsule next to it. Quickly, he pops it open and throws it. It explodes to a crate full of apples and grapes. His eyes light up at the sight of it. "These capsules hold food! One of them must had busted!" He happily grabs an apple. He opens his mouth to take a bite but Tao crawls up his arm and stands on the fruit. "Hey!"

Tao chirps as if he's giving him a warning.

Kakarot frowns. "What? Are you hungry too? I don't speak spider." He picks it up by one if its legs and places it on the floor. "How about you go and make a web somewhere? You know his to catch your own food that way." He bites into the fruit and picks up the clump of grapes. "It's been forever since I had these!" He drops and handful in his mouth.

Tao steps back. It chirps in a way that signals fear.

"Don't worry!" Kakarot tosses the papers he found at the Tarantula who catches it and nearly falls back. "Give those to Vegeta and tell him I found another Dragon Ball… if you can somehow. I'll catch up after this snack!"

Tao appears to be worried. It doesn't move right away.

"Go now Tao! We'll anger Vegeta if we return empty handed! Hurry!" Kakarot urges it.

After a few seconds of hesitation, it begins to slowly walk out.

As he stuffs the last of the grapes in his mouth and pushes another apple to his mouth, his eyes fall to what looks like a glass bottle. "Hmm…" He bends down to pick it up but for some reason he fails to keep his balance, so he falls on his butt. "Ow! Oops… that's funny. I can't seem to stand straight." He reaches for the bottle and reads the label;

"Red violet."

He becomes a bit confused on what it is. He shakes it around and his ears identity liquid.

It's a drink.

He finds a strange wooden plug where normally a top would be. With little effort, he pulls it off. It has the strong smell of bitterness with a hint of sweetness. "Huh. Roshi had something like this. I wonder if it's a special kind of juice?" He takes the last bite of his apple and tosses it aside. He sniffs the drink again, unsure if he really wants it.

He recalls how Tao seemed unpleased with his discovery of the fruit basket that tastes rather sourly bitter. The aftertaste was odd, but he ignored it. Why was the creature concerned?

Maybe it thought the fruit is bad for him. Spiders don't eat fruit. He knows that much.

He shrugs and takes a gulp of the drink.

He immediately spits it back out.

"Bleah! It tastes like bitter soda!" He wipes his mouth as a sweet aftertaste fills his mouth. "It's one of those things that taste terrible but good! Such a bitter-sweet drink. I guess they put grapefruit in here?" He shrugs again. He's been thirsty for a long while anyway. Since there's no source of water near, he'll just cope with this. He decides that drinking it quickly will make less disgusting. With that idea, he does.

It's empty in half a minute. He drops the bottle on the ground and it clinks against the floor.

"It's not bad… not bad at all…" He gets to his knees and his eyes shift around the room. They find a doorway. "Huh." He pushes himself from the ground to stand. He barely makes it as his feet cross over each other. He steps forward and nearly trips again. It's strange on why his walking is off balance but he ignores it the second he pushes the door open.

Inside is a room full of bottles containing juice of all colors. He walks further and his foot kicks a capsule. It opens, revealing a crate of peppers.

"More food! Awesome!" He rushes to it and stuffs some in his mouth. This action makes him realize that he made the mistake of eating a load of spicy peppers.

His mouth is burning.

A lot.

"WATER!" He runs around the room, nearly tripping several times in the process. He finally falls flat and he pushes himself up.

Before him are rows and of crates and barrels stacked on top each other. Some are scattered across due to what he and the others had done to the city when they were wiping out the inhabitants.

Each one contains food or drinks. It's a pleasant thing for any Saiyan to see.

"Oooh. So that's where they get it from!" Kakarot is hopeful as he finds a barrel. He rips open the top and it contains some liquid. He looks closer at it, believing it could be water. But it smells funny. "Water! I thought I would have to go to a stream to find some!" He scoops his hands inside and brings it to his mouth. He drinks and pauses. "Water should have no flavor…"

Then again, it could be the barrel.

He would debate but his burning mouth reminds him of what he was looking for. He dives his head inside and drinks what he can take.

Unfortunately, he fails to realize what he just droke. He doesn't mind really. It is cooling the spicy taste away, washing it off. It makes him feel pleasant actually.

Finally, the burning in his mouth dulls and he pulls out from the liquid. Some of his hair has gotten wet but he doesn't mind. His lungs take in as much air as they can contain. He drunk so much of that strange water without taking a breath. His head is spinning so much, he doesn't realize he is laughing. A hiccup follows it.

"Never… again…" He slumps down to the ground, leaning against the barrel with a hand laying across his stomach. After eating those peppers he reminds himself to not eat whatever he comes across. He belches and says; "Yep. I'm done here."

Suddenly, his scouter beeps rapidly. Someone is trying to reach him through the communication function.

"That must be… Vegeta… or maybe Nappa?" He doesn't mind which. He just wants to tell them about what he discovered.

A voice speaks. "Kakarot! What the hell are you doing?! You haven't moved from the same spot since you arrived there!"

Yep. Defiantly Vegeta.

Kakarot laughs. "Don't worry. I found another Dragon-" He hiccups, which breaks his sentence. "Ball…"

"That's no reason to stop looking!" Vegeta shouts through the transmission.

Kakarot waves his hand. "I just wanted something to eat. I'll look in a little bit…"

"There's no time to slouch around dumbass!"

"Alright… I'll-" Kakarot hiccups again. "-get right to it…" He stands slowly and takes a step…

… only to fall flat on his face.

"... Ouch." He laughs in a goofy style as he tries again and fails once more. "Oh boy… I can't seem to get up. Funny huh?" He hiccups twice this time. "Ooh… I got hiccups… heh-heh."

"What is wrong with… oh hell! You damn idiot!" Vegeta scolds him through. "Don't tell me that you… damn it!" The communication is cut off.

'Waaait! Why did you go?!" Kakarot stands again and finds himself stumbling across the room. He reaches the exit and falls to one knee laughing. "Everything is spinning. I wonder why?" He hiccups once more.

Suddenly, the ground shakes from what anyone could recognize as heavy footsteps. A huge shadow looms over the entrance of the store.

"Huh? What's… going on?" Kakarot crawls to the entrance of the store. What he sees is unbelievable. A 10 foot monster bear whose body is mostly metal. "What's that?"

The monster bear roars in laughter. "I have found you at last Monkey boy! But it appears that you have grown up. Isn't that pleasant?! Now I can have a taste of vengeance!"

Kakarot chuckles as he struggles to stand. "And… who are you… do I know you?" His body is rocking. He's unable to stand straight.

The bear snarls at him. "You don't remember who I am! Fine then! I'll remind you! Recall back when you were helping out your turtle friend with a ride. I just wanted some lunch!"

"Turtle… lunch?" Kakarot laughs in a silly way. "Ooh! You were that Bear demon who… uh… who wanted to eat Mr. Turtle! You were easy…" He points at him and his finger shakes. "What do you want?"

"To kill you!" The bear pulls out a giant sword from behind him. "You'll make quite an appetizer!"

Kakarot smiles. "That's a sharp sword you got there. Are you trying to hurt me? I will kill you easy like I did back then…"

"You can't be serious!" The cyborg bear laughs at the warrior. "From the condition you're in, you can't even walk straight! This will be as easy as stealing eggs from a bird's nest!" He throws his sword down at the warrior and of strikes something. "Hah!" He lifts his sword and frowns.

It's covered with oranges.

"Where did he go?!" He turns around and spots the Saiyan sitting on the ground like it's just a normal day. "There you are!"

"Are we playing tag or something?" Kakarot asks. "Isn't that a kid's game?"

"Bah!" The robot mammal throws his sword down again and the Saiyan had disappeared once more. "Why can't you just stay still?! Where are you?!"

"Wheeeee!"

He looks above him. The Saiyan is swinging on a chandelier from his tail. "What the?!"

Kakarot is having fun with this bear. He continues to swings, oblivious to how badly he's annoying the bear.

"That's it you stupid MONKEY!" The carnivore charges at the warrior and swings his weapons. It misses the warrior by an inch but it does chop of the chains that connect the chandelier to the ceiling. He smirks watching the Saiyan fall with a yell. "Hah! That's what happens when you play games with me!"

Kakarot underneath narrows his eyes. He kicks the chandelier off him and it slams against the bear's head.

"Gaw!" The demon stumbles back while holding his head. "Why you!" Guns sprout out of his back and they aim at the warrior.

"Hey! Didn't anyone tell you that you should never bring guns to a sword fight?! That's cheating!" Kakarot announces his protest but the bear doesn't comply. The gun is fired and he ducks. He shouts as the tip of his tail is grazed by the energy that was blasted. "Hey!"

Then it catches on fire.

"Whoa!"

The bear laughs, watching the Saiyan snatching his tail and blowing on it to put out the small fire it caught.

Kakarot manages the blow it out. The fur is charted at many places, and the cast had burned off. His surprised look transforms to anger. "I _hate_ cheaters! You… you scorched my tail!" Well, at least the limb healed enough to support his body weight, but he doesn't like the fact that it has been burned at some places.

"Aw… what are you going to do about it? You caused me trouble too!" The bear teases.

"You caused more trouble!"

"How are you going to settle this? With rock, paper, scissors? That little childish technique won't work on me again! So go ahead and try!"

Kakarot growls. "A game?!"

"Yeah. The same one you played with me! How about we play it then?" The bear laughs.

"Okay then!" Kakarot stands clumsily. "Rock, paper, scissors… TORNADO!"

"WHA?!"

The bear didn't expect to see the Saiyan to throw himself upside down and spin around with his legs out. They both strike the bear down and the Saiyan leaps back up.

"Haha! I can cheat too!" Kakarot trusts his arms forward and a powerful wind force blows the bear crashing through the walls of the store and rolling outside.

As Kakarot walks out after him, the bear snarls and drops to all fours. His guns fire multiple blast and the Saiyan doesn't attempt to dodge. Kakarot doesn't need too since he can't walk straight. "How can you still fight even though you're not sober?!"

Kakarot lunges forward and his head makes contact with the bear's head.

"GWAAAAAH!" The cyborg bear's forehead cracks as he falls down to his back.

Kakarot falls as well. He shakes his head as soon as he sits up. That beadbutt was very risky. Now he feels very dizzy. He laughs at the sensation.

"Grr!" The bear recovers but oil leaks from the new cracks. "How can you just laugh! Take this seriously because you are destined to meet your fate today!"

Kakarot's eyes shift to the bear's. " _You mean yours? Because now I'm not happy about what you did. You will be dead now!"_

"What?" The demon fails to understand the alien words that came out the Saiyan's mouth.

Kakarot taps his chest, chuckling.

The bear doesn't get it…

… until he looks down, discovering that _his_ chest had been impaled by his own sword.

Sparks fly out his chest. He groans. "Awww…. No…" He leans around like an overstacked tower of blocks.

Kakarot waddles his way to him and pokes his leg. It's enough to make the robot bear fall. "Ironic… you let yourself get so upset… I got you with your own sword! How fun is that?!"

"Not… fun… at… a-a-a-allllll…" The voice is clearly a robot's now. The bear's eyes blinked until the color fades away.

Kakarot laughs. "He thinks he can… beat me? Hah!" He stumbles back inside the store, feeling happy and accomplished.

 **-0000-**

"WHAAAT?!" The woman in the controls begins to angrily punch the buttons. "No, no, no, nooooo!" The cameras flicker until they show static. "Dammit! He's impossible! Even like that! I can't understand how?!"

"You were eager to put the unfished bear out there, must I remind you?"

"That could be it… but even like that… Goku can still fight! How can we put him down?!"

"We'll just drop the next attempt for now. Allow him to think the small ambushes are over. We'll strike again when he least expects it."

 **-0000-**

"Ignorant fool!" Vegeta paces around the city's torn streets leaving the general confused. "If it gets worse, he'll turn from stupid silly to aggressive! I need to find him now!"

"What's up Vegeta?" Nappa asks in hopes to get an idea on what the issue could be.

The Prince explains. "Kakarot! That's the damn problem! The naive idiot found a Dragon Ball but at the same time he found something else and now he's out of commission for the hunt!"

"What? Did he harm himself?"

"Think. Recall back when you gave Raditz that odd fruit from one of the planets we visited in the past."

Nappa laughs at the mentioned event. "Oh right! That was hilarious! He thought he was the strongest in the universe! He got angry and went insane for that moment until I had to knock him out!" He pauses. "What exactly happened to him?"

Vegeta sighs. "He got drunk, Nappa. That fruit was full of some kind of alcohol."

"What does that have to do with Kakarot? Raditz is dead." Nappa wonders.

"It does have a _lot_ to do with the situation because Kakarot is _drunk_!" Vegeta snaps.

"Oh right." Nappa frowns. "Damn. Oblivious to anything new he comes across. But don't you think this is dangerous for Kakarot?" Nappa asks.

"And why would you ask?"

"Well, he's reckless."

Vegeta think for a second. "I suppose we should be cautious since he can't seem to stabilize his power. We need to calm him down. We need find something of the sort. But first, we better get the fool before he does something stupid to himself."

The two fly off towards the energy the low-class is felt. They hover above a torn store which is still standing.

Nappa almost forgets to speak. "He got inside a store full of those drinks!"

Vegeta growls. "Just, great. Out of all the places he finds a Dragon Ball in a place like this." He spots movement. Below him is the Saiyan they hope to locate. "Kakarot!" He pauses, seeing a robot bear with a sword stabbed through its chest. "What the hell…?"

Nappa blinks. "What happened here?"

Vegeta sighs. "I don't even want to know at this point." He raises his voice again. "KAKAROT!"

The Eath-raised warrior look up and smiles. "Oh! Hi Sire!"

"Sire?!" Vegeta didn't expect to be addressed that way. In fact, it's not a bad thing. It's very respectful. However, he knows this is temporary. If he says something the immature warrior doesn't like, the respect goes out the window. "Kakarot! What are you doing?! Get out of there now!"

Kakarot frown. "But I don't want to leave! This place is full of Dragon Balls!"

"What?!" Nappa and Vegeta exchanges glances and they decide to land on the ground. They have a look at what the Saiyan now points at. Nappa growls. "Those are not Dragon Balls."

"Yes they are!" Kakarot protests. He points at a basket. "There's a whole lot! See them?"

Vegeta sighs. "Those are oranges, Kakarot."

"No! You're wrong!"

"That's enough! We have to go!"

"No!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta glares at the fool. "Did you disobey a direct order?!"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "If you want me to leave, you'll have to make me! I just got through a fight with a bear I thought I defeated when I was a kid! You see it right there?" He points at the bear but the elites simply glance at it.

Vegeta appears that he is about to lose it but he pauses. "Right. I can't forget that he's acting this way because of the alcohol. He would never say this if he was normal." He looks at the general. "Nappa. Take him."

"Right!" Nappa turns his attention to the low-class. "Alright Kakarot! Time for you to calm down!" He walks up to the warrior who's silly expression turns into anger.

"You can't make me leave! This place is full of Dragon Balls!" Kakarot steps forward clumsily. "Do you know how many wishes we could get?!" He hiccups. The language he speaks switches to Saiyan. " _Th-there will be like… a whole bunch of Shenrons!"_

"Man. Whatever you consumed turned you into more of an idiot than usual." Nappa snatches the warrior's arm and yanks him forward. "We go now! Prince's orders! Enough of you!"

Kakarot spits a raspberry.

Nappa stumbles a bit from the rude action. "What are you?! A child?!" He yanks him again to make him walk.

Vegeta shouts; "I said take him but not like that!"

Nappa looks back with the warrior in his grip. "Why? Is he going to see that as a threat or something? Kakarot's far too mercy-like to even consider it!"

Kakarot pulls back. "Let me go! I'm not leaving until we get those Dragon Balls!" He can't seem to make up on what language he wants to speak.

"Those are oranges you idiot!" Nappa shouts back. "He's just as stubborn as Raditz was when he gets like this!"

Kakarot growls and sends a punch to the general's stomach.

"What the?!" Vegeta's eyes go wide as the general drops to one knee in pain. "Dammit Nappa! I told you not to say anything that will set him off!" He witnesses Nappa taking a low uppercut that sends him flipping to his back. Seeing Kakarot snatch him up by the shoulders is enough. "Stop this now!" Vegeta rockets forward and sends a kick. It knocks the low-class to the ground.

Kakarot scrambles to his feet, giving Vegeta a look meaning harm.

"Stand down Kakarot! You're drunk! We need you to leave until you've calmed down!"

" _I am not leaving!"_ The words spoken had switched back to the Saiyan language. Kakarot throws a punch and it is blocked. He throws his knee up and it is blocked by the Prince's knee. Annoyed, he shouts as his body releases a force of ki which knocks Vegeta off of him.

"You can't be serious! Are you trying to fight me?!" Vegeta kicks himself back up and lands a punch on the Saiyan's face. He dodges a punch and a kick. It becomes a clumsy spar since he is fighting an angry and drunk Saiyan. It doesn't mix.

Kakarot kicks and nearly falls. After he is punched on the nose, his ki hurts powerful wind. The street below him explodes with cracks. The surrounding aura turns gold as he sends a fast punch. Vegeta is taken down by the force.

Vegeta stands quickly. "He's strong alright. But because he's intoxicated he can't keep his power stable. He won't have any advantage this way." He ducks as Kakarot charges at him and attempts to kick him down. "Fool. Exposing his weakness so easily!" He goes for the loose tail. His hand misses grabbing it by an inch. "Now what?"

He never expected to be yanked down from behind and thrown to the ground.

Vegeta pushes himself up, and he is pulled up and slung to the ground again. His arms and legs are in his control so he can't figure out why he is being thrown around. It takes a second for him to realize that Kakarot most likely has his tail. He looks behind him and just as he assumed, his tail was pulled from around his waist and is now in Kakarot's clutches.

Kakarot laughs. " _I've got your tail!"_

Vegeta chuckles at the clueless Saiyan. "Don't you remember? I'll happily remind you." He uses this as an advantage. He yanks Kakarot forward with his tail and performs a full rotation kick which makes contact with Kakarot's head.

Kakarot falls to his back. He only has the chance to lift his head and it is kicked back down.

"Do you think we would be the warriors we are if we left an obvious weakness _untrained_?" Vegeta chuckles as the mentioned tail flicks behind him. He slams his foot and the low-class's chest. He decides to give the warrior a warning by switching to the Saiyan language… to make it clear. " _Stay down and you won't suffer any further harm. You are stable in mind enough to do that right?"_ He lifts his foot and steps back, watching the low-class suffering from not only having chest pains… but for landing on his recovering tail. He turns to face Nappa. "Get him up. We are returning back to the ship for now."

Kakarot narrows his eyes. To hell with this! He grabs the Prince's furry limb again.

"The hell?!" Vegeta spins around. "Stubborn idio-" His words are cut off as Kakarot chomps down at it. "AAAAHHHH!" Vegeta grabs his tail and pulls, trying to free it from the mouth of the warrior. " _BASTARD! YOU DARE!"_ He can't free it without inflicting more pain. Unable to endure much more of the teeth burring in, he kicks the Saiyan's head repeatably until he screams which allows him to pull free.

"He did not just…!" Nappa have seen it all. Never has anyone dared to do something so reckless. Of course, the elites got rid of their weakness but it seems that the tail can't endure biting.

Vegeta holds the tail in one hand. It throbs in pain after being assaulted. His eyes burn in anger. He pulls back his fist and throws a punch at the Saiyan's head near the temple. Kakarot almost blacks out. He lays there dazed.

"Are you alright Vegeta?" Nappa asks.

Vegeta glares at him. It quickly quiets his possible upcoming questions. The tail wraps back around his waist as he walks off and rises from the ground.

Nappa grabs Kakarot by the back collar of his training gear and flies after Vegeta.

In several minutes they reach the ship. Kakarot is dropped to the floor at the middle of the training room. He shifts and lays on his stomach. His snores makes it clear that he had fallen asleep on the way.

"Looks like he crashed." Nappa makes note.

"I thought he never would." Vegeta grumbles under his breathe. "Soon, I'll have to deal with his endless questions when he wakes. You do have the Dragon Ball he found right?"

Nappa frowns. "He claims he has it but I didn't see it anywhere."

"Great. That makes the day so much better than it previously was." Vegeta says with sarcasm. He sits against the wall and closes his eyes. "I need some rest. Close the door if you can. Tonight we stay here. Tomorrow is when the search carries on."

Nappa nods and reaches for the door. It had suffered damage from the wreck, but not enough to prevent it from doing its job. As he shuts it, he takes a glance outside. The sun had set and the stars begin to appear. The Earth appears empty without the moon since it was destroyed.

Loud screeching sounds like panicking.

"The hell?" Nappa looks outside and sees Tao scramble inside. It lost its balance and slides across the floor. It hits the wall, and the Dragon Ball it carried rolls and smacks it.

"That hurts." Nappa guesses for the twitching spider. He bends down and picks up the Dragon Ball. "Looks like we got ourselves another Dragon Ball!"

"What?" Vegeta snaps back open his eyes. "Another one? How?"

"This thing is more useful than I thought. For a while, I assumed that the it's a mere rodent." Nappa says as he pulls the door in.

Tao grumbles, feeling offended.

The door shuts close and the general sits against it.

 **\- Morning -**

Headache.

That's the first thing he feels the moment his eyes open to the ceiling of the pod. He gets to his knees and stands slowly. He rubs his head and groans. "Damn… what the…? My head feels like it'll split open…!"

"So you finally woke up. How convenient." Vegeta looks at him with arms crossed. "Tell me… do you recall what had occurred yesterday?"

"Wait…." Kakarot catches on. "It's morning? What did I do?"

"I knew it. He can't remember." Nappa frowns. "That's good. I would hate for him to complain about it."

Kakarot does recall one thing. "Where's Tao? That… Giantula…"

"Oh, him?" Nappa picks up a Dragon Ball. "It brought it in while you were out. It's more useful than you."

Kakarot shook his head. "I told it to give it to you guys after I found it in that store. Did he… also gave you those papers?"

"What papers?" Nappa asks.

His headache isn't helping him think. "Tao!" He calls.

Immediately, Tao crawls in with the papers held carefully with its fangs. It taps Kakarot's foot.

"Just… hand them to Vegeta. It's really important." Kakarot walks for the refrigerator. "I need some water."

As soon as Vegeta takes the papers, Tao scrambles after Kakarot and climbs up his leg and to his shoulder.

"Maybe I should had stayed away from that food huh? I can't remember much after those hot peppers." The low-class chuckles lightly as he takes out a bottled water.

"You got yourself intoxicated. That is what happened." Nappa answers.

"In… toxicated?" Kakarot repeats the word that is new to him. He was about to ask what it means but Vegeta calling for them both interrupts that from happening.

"What is this?!" Vegeta holds the flyer for everyone to see. "This was recently made was it?"

Kakarot nods. "That's what I think…. There… could be survivors."

Vegeta is angry with himself. "I was careless to leave this planet unchecked. I was in such a rush to go to Namek, I completely forgot to do it. Humans are like roaches. It seems that they are aware of us."

Kakarot pushes open the pod's door and steps outside. "Man… so much has happened since we got here. I had it worst it seems. I thought that Vegeta's change of clothes was bad enough for him. His tail had suffered but not like mine… " He picks up the other Dragon Ball they found when they arrived.

"Mention that again and I will break _your_ tail!" Vegeta snaps.

Kakarot flinches. "Oh man. What did I do?"

"Don't ask." Vegeta growls. "Anything involving the two subjects is enough. I hated the fact that I had to switch from my armor to this."

"But your armor wouldn't had even endure a punch at this point!" Kakarot warns the prince. He quickly quiets the second he receives a glare. Not wanting to push the anger in, he turns on his scouter. Immediately, it picks up a reading. "Huh?"

"What now?"

"Not all of the Humans are dead right?"

Vegeta tosses takes the Dragon Ball to his hands. "That is what I believe. Why are you so concerned?"

As if on cue, clouds suddenly fill the sky. The world becomes dark as thunder rumbles above.

This cannot be happening...

"No!" Kakarot watched as lighting strikes occasionally. "That's impossible! Someone is waking the Eternal Dragon! But… I have a Dragon Ball! There's no way a wish could possibly be made!" He glances at the mentioned item he holds. "Wait a minute…" The energy he feels is different from Shenron. Something tells him the unusual is going on. "It… can't be…"

"Can you tell what is going on most of the time?! We can't just stand around here!" Nappa snaps.

"Not… all the time." Kakarot shakes his head and jumps into the sky. "We have to get to the source of that before it's too late!"

 **-0000-**

"No way! This actually works!" A woman speaks to a young Namekian child. "How did you find your way here? In fact… how are these Dragon Balls still working if the creator is dead?"

The Namekian child nods. "Well, It wasn't easy. This big pink guy tried to kill me… lucky, I was able to make it out alive. As for your other question… the Grand Elder died… but thanks to Nail, we managed to revive him… but it won't last long...which is why we have to do this quick." He looks at the woman. "I got hurt badly… but I had to pretend I was dead. One of Frieza's men grazed me when I tried to jump out the way."

"Well, it's good to know that you are okay. If you didn't survive, I would still be stranded at who knows where!" She smiles. But quickly, it fades away as her attention is turned towards the sky.

The kid takes notice on this. "Something wrong?"

"That can't be!" She looks at the kid. "Dende! You have to do this now before it's too late!"

"Um… right!" Dende raises his hands to the sky as he shouts something in an unrecognizable language. A second after that, giant yellow energy bursts from the giant Dragon Balls and into the sky.

 **-00000-**

He can see it. It's no mistaking that energy. "He's coming! This is bad! Real bad!"

"Then how about you stop your whining and fly faster!" Vegeta snaps.

Kakarot doesn't argue. It is what he needs to do after all. So he does, and his eyes nearly pop out spotting the glowing yellow energy and the two at the bottom of it. "What?!"

The two look up, spotting the Saiyans. The woman yelps, staring into the eyes of the earth-raised warrior. "G-Goku?!'

He almost lost his breathe. "Ch-ChiChi?!"

"Is that Kakarot's wife?!" The two elites shout in sync.

"How are you even here… and what's with the Namekian kid… and why are those Namek Dragon Balls working?! " His mind feels like it is about to explode. He can't figure out how all this is possible.

Before anyone could speak, the glowing energy fades, revealing a giant dragon. It's upper body is shockingly similar to that of a Namekian, only it had a dragon-like appearance.

The Saiyans are in awe of what they see towering above them.

"What… is that?!" Vegeta shouts. "Is that a Shenron?!"

"He's huge! That's not him! Shenron isn't _that_ big!" Kakarot gasps. He has never seen anything like it. The size of that dragon well surpasses the dragon he is use to seeing.

Dende nods. "You're right. His name is Porunga. He's the Eternal Dragon of Namek!" The explanation wasn't expected. But at least they got some information.

Since the Dragon is present… that means the chances of Raditz and Tarble being revived is higher… and Vegeta might just get was he desires.

Kakarot smirks. "Well! You made the trouble of us looking for the Dragon Ball nonexistent! He can grant 3 wishes right! That benefits us right Vegeta? Our brothers and immortality?"

ChiChi and Dende gasps at what the Saiyan just said.

"It seems that everything is in place." Vegeta chuckles. "I must thank you so I'll be taking it from here!"

Dende shouts with a mix of fear. "That won't work!'

Porunga stares at them with his powerful red eyes. "YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME." His powerful deep voice shakes the earth. "I SHALL GRANT ANY THREE WISHES WITHIN MY POWER."

"Very well then! I wish to be immortal!" Vegeta demands quickly. He is surprised as the dragon does nothing. "What are you?! Deaf?!"

"He won't grant your wish." Dende explains as he narrows his eyes. "Only those who speak the language of our people will have their desires granted."

"What?!" The Saiyans shout in unison. Kakarot however, doesn't seem so surprised. He finds this as an advantage.

"Well then, since you are the only one who can, you'll just do it for us!" Kakarot soars down towards the kid who backs away in fear.

"Goku! Don't you dare!" ChiChi lunges at the Saiyan who is now a foot away from snatching the kid. She kicks in a 360 rotation, and the warrior is taken down to the ground, leaving the two elites in shock.

Kakarot sits up quickly while shaking his head free of the dirt it picked up. He can't believe what just happened. "How did she…"

"If you think that after what I witnessed, I would stay back and do nothing, then you're wrong!" ChiChi shouts at him. "I've been training since that day! I will get my Gohan back from you monsters!"

Kakarot frowns. "Well so am I. He's been kidnapped."

"What?!"

"SPEAK YOUR WISHES NOW!"

The voice of Porunga startles the two. Quickly, Kakarot swipes a foot under ChiChi, knocking her down. He snatches Dende up from the collar of his tunic. The kid screams in fear. "We have already been through enough trouble! Don't make this difficult! Tell the dragon to bring Raditz to life, then Tarble, and to grant Vegeta his wish!"

"N-no! I won't! Not after what you did!" Dende kicks in attempt to free himself but his efforts are hopeless.

"Do it! You have _no_ idea what I've been through! Ever since I came back here, Earth has been trouble for me, so you better tell the dragon what I want!" Kakarot throws the kid at the base of the Dragon. " Unless you want me to blast that Dragon down!"

"You wouldn't!" Dende yelps.

"Oh yeah?!" Kakarot gets into a familiar stance. He cups his hands and blue energy gathers there. "You wanna bet?!"

Dende rattles in fear, unable to plan out on what to do. He screams as the Saiyan blasts his Kamehameha which misses on purpose. "Okay! Okay! Just don't kill him please!"

"That's more like it!" Kakarot says. "Don't keep us waiting! Don't think you can make what wasn't requested because I will do it!"

Dende gulps, and he looks at the dragon. He speaks out in his language.

A second later, the dragon's eyes glow brighter before dimming once more. "YOU WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. YOU HAVE TWO REMAINDING. SPEAK IT NOW."

Dende almost whimpers at the situation he is in. A small blast is fired next to his feet. He jumps.

"Hurry!"

"O-okay!" Dende speaks the other demand. He pauses, and speaks once more, probably making two wishes."

Once again Porunga's eyes glow brighter and dims. "THE FINAL TWO WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. THE LIVES OF THE WARRIORS HAS BEEN RESURRECTED. I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE." He roars as his body glows once more, and he shrinks into the Dragon Balls, which fall back into the earth in the form of stones.

Kakarot blinks. "Hey Vegeta… do you feel any different?"

"I don't." Vegeta looks at his hands for a second before looking back at the warrior. "Wait a minute. That dragon only mentioned granting back lives right?" He glares at the Namek kid. "What about my immortality?!"

"I've done enough for you! We're even!" Dende explains. "A horrible person like you will never deserve such a thing!"

Kakarot almost panics seeing the Prince giving him an angry look. He's in trouble for not realizing what the kid was really doing. "Why you!"

Dende ducks as the Saiyan tries to grab him. The kid runs as fast as he can and Nappa gets in the way.

"Where do you think you're going kido?" Nappa laughs as the kid gasps and runs the opposite direction.

"That Namekian brat! Something always gets in the way! If that is what he'll do, then so be it!" Vegeta is the one who is truly pissed about this. He glares at the two Saiyans, and gives them a direct order in their language; " _Kill him now!"_

Kakarot isn't pleased with this command. He isn't too fond with killing children. He hates to do it, regardless of the reason.

Now if a kid was with a parent, then Kakarot can just focus on the parent and kill them both. But since this kid is alone, he hesitates. This is the fault of this kid that their chances are gone now! He snatches the kid from the ground again as his free hand gathers energy. "I told you to grant what was requested didn't I?! That does it! You're dead!" A pair of hands grab his arm. "Hey!"

"Don't you do it!" ChiChi demands as she tries to pull the arm from the kid. "Don't you kill him! He doesn't deserve it! Let him go at this instant!"

"ChiChi! Stop this!" Kakarot demands. He growls as the kid is snatched from his hold. "Get out of my way!" He steps forward as the woman stands in front of Dende like a shield.

"I refuse to let you do this anymore! The Goku I know may like to fight but he doesn't use that to kill the innocent! You won't kill him!"

"My name is _not_ Goku!" Kakarot shouts. "It's Kakarot! _Kakarot!_ I am not like _you_! Stop calling me by my Earth name! Step aside now!"

ChiChi doesn't budge.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" Kakarot shouts, angry at this stubborn situation. "If it's that way then fine!" He collects energy with one hand. "Come on Nappa! Help me out by making sure he doesn't run off again!"

"That was what I have planned all along!" Nappa chuckles as he cracks his knuckles. He walks up to the woman and the kid.

ChiChi snatches Dende and tosses something at the Saiyan's foot.

"What the…?" Kakarot looks at the object that rests there as it starts to release a green gas. "What… what is that?!" He glares at ChiChi. "Just what are you trying to… uh…" He starts to rock side to side and his body feels limp and weak. Before he knew, he topples over and falls.

The last thing he can remember is laughing in a strange silly way.

Not again…

But… he feels so drowsy… so darkness overwhelms his vision.

 **-0000-**

"This is… amazing… in fact, this is very terrible to do. It's wrong." Soft and red lips part to a mischievous grin in the dim light of the room. "It's perfect. It'll strike him right in the heart. He won't have the courage to fight then."

A dark voice chuckles in the darkness. "You are a born genius Ms. Briefs. I would have never imagined something like this in a million years. With my and your mind together, we can be just as powerful - if not, stronger - than Goku and his kind! The taste of revenge is so sweet."

"Right. Because even though Goku has changed a lot… there's still a part of him that I know will never leave him." Bulma's voice is full of interest. "This is the one person I know that Goku would never dare to harm….no matter what the situation could be. I say we should activate it by a week. It'll be done by then right?"

"Perhaps. But we can't rush a project like this."

"Yeah… you're right. This has to be exactly how it should be." She steps out into the moonlight. There stands Bulma, whose hands are smeared with oil and grease. "Am I a genius or what? I can't wait to see him at my mercy for once!" Her moment is interrupted as her transmissioner begins to vibrate. She takes it from her pocket and turns it on her ear. "Yes?"

A handful of seconds pass and her eyes widen. "What?! You're serious right? He's here?!" He listens in more and nods. "Right! I will!" She turns it off. "Seems like Goku and those other freaks found their way back here. We have no time to waste."

"Then this project will have to be the main focus for now." The man replies. "It won't be long until they learn of your whereabouts."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! Holy crap, I finished this chapter and the previous one in a single day. Now I have to work on finishing 17. All three of these will be published either all together or separately!**

 **You know what the answer is already because you see it already!**

 **Anyway, since I clearly don't have any reviews due to the rush, I decided to answer some questions I believe you could ask or might be thinking;**

* * *

 **Possible Questions;**

 **PQ1: First of all… why did you decided to make Goku drunk?**

 **A: Ahahaha… haha… well… I really don't know. But you know what? I'll let you know a hidden reason that you probably didn't pick up… well… it should had been obvious.**

 **It was a setup for him!**

 **Yep!**

 **Kakarot loves food out of all of the Saiyans it seems. Food comes first, and he is reckless with it sometimes. The alcohol was intentionally placed there you can say… it was a trap! XD**

 **If you can figure out who set it up, congrats! You've earned a free new chapter!**

 **And a invisible cookie.**

 **(By the way, the fruit contained some too. That is why it tasted weird to him.)**

 **Maybe that wasn't one of my wise works but I needed to put something in there. Goku was mentioned drunk once around ch. 4 of book 1; "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan". You can check that out to refresh your memory.**

 **It takes a lot to make a Saiyan drunk, so the barrel did the trick! I warned you that I was going to add humor!**

 **PQ2: Why is Tao here?! It plays no important role! Take it out!**

 **A: He doesn't do much** _ **NOW.**_ **Recall how Vegeta mentioned that Tao's species is called a "Giantula", and intelligent lethal spider species that are well….huge.**

 **It's the same kind of spider species Raditz fought when he was a kid. I can't recall what chapter it was… maybe 9 or 10 here…**

 **Later, you will see why the little guy is here.**

 **PQ3: Vegeta should had easily took Goku down during that small fight! In fact, why didn't he get very angry and do serious harm to Goku?**

 **A: We already know that Goku is the strongest now since he ascended. I was thinking about typing the action of Vegeta knocking Kakarot out but I deleted it. It didn't seem right for some reason…**

 **PQ4: WHAT THE HECK IS DENDE AND CHICHI DOING HERE?!**

 **A: If you read, Dende survived by playing dead. I know that sounds stupid.**

 **You must be wondering how he got to Earth with ChiChi.**

 **That my readers… will soon be clarified.**

 **PQ5: What's Bulma up to? What is she building?**

 **A: Ever heard of spoilers? Sorry! No tell! ;)**

 **But it will blow your mind. Go ahead! Make a guess!**

* * *

 **Well, I suppose that's it. Now I shall work my butt off with CH. 17!**

 _ **Edit: Some hours later:**_ _ **I had to republish this because some parts were missing. Now it's fixed. :P**_

 **REVIEW! REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 17!**


	17. They prove to be trouble after all

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Like I said before, originally, chapters 15 and half of 16 was going to be one chapter but, I had to scrap some of the story and delete some parts out… and edit new ones in… it was horrible.**

 **THEN, I had to take some parts of that and move it here to CH 17. That left 15 half done and 16 and 17 starting.**

 **DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN OF SPLITTING LIKE THAT?!**

 **So now you know why you had three fast updates. :P I recently begun 18.**

 **Basically, I felt that I was rushing the story so I had to slow down or chapter 15 would had came out bad…**

 **So, after some heavy editing I present to you this new chapter. I plan to make 24 for this book before I begin the new series… who knows? It could be longer. It depends.**

 **Like I said before, I have a bad case of writer's block so this might not come out great as usual. I got knocked down so many times from my stupidity… urgh. Maybe I should stop typing this...**

 **Raditz: No! Bad Human!**

…

 **Raditz: Bad! Now get up and tell them sorry!**

… **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. This is a Fanfiction, so please support the official release.**

 **Oh God. TFS is in my head again!**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

 **Read the Author's Note at the beginning of CH. 14 please If you haven't already!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 17: They prove to be trouble after all. -**

"Alright… what do we know so far?" Bulma asks as she types on the keyboard connected to the screen. "Come on… work!"

The computer buzzes to life. She sighs in pure belief. "Good. Looks like it's working. Now… give some good information about these guys!"

The computer lights up. The screens display different scenes, but they are all connected to the gruesome fight the Z-fighters had against the Saiyans. Bulma's hands cover her mouth as she watches the death of each one. "So he did record the fighting… I really don't want to remember it…"

The screens all shift to the scene of Kakarot transforming into the Saiyan Ape. Bulma steps closer to the screen. She rewinds the scene and it shows the change again. "It's a metamorphosis. I know that much." She types the keyboard again. Multiple scenes of the Saiyans destroying cities are shown. "So Goku's not the only one who can transform into that monster ape. They are certainly alien. Their strength is insane… how can we deal with that?"

It is a question that cannot be easily solved. She is a genius after all… so she doesn't let that slow her down. She taps her fingers against the keys lightly in throught. Glancing at the cameras again, she has an idea. "Each of them has a deep weakness inside them besides the tail. Goku is far too easy with that…" She sighs, and glances at the pack of robots behind her. "This should help with my studies at least."

She presses a red button, and the pack of robots open their glowing red eyes.

 **-0000-**

"Ooogh…" Kakarot's eyes flutter open. Nothing is out of the ordinary. The grass, trees… and the wind is still present. Nothing is misplaced.

His fist rubs against his eyes like a sleepy child as he gets to his knees. He can hear his tail thumping against the ground behind him. His body isn't fully under his control just yet. "Urgh… wow… what happened?" He makes himself stand but he still feels drowsy. So much has happened, it's making his head spin just trying to remember. Observing his surroundings, he is to a world of shock.

The two elites are out. Cold.

"Vegeta! Nappa!" Kakarot rushes over to them. He lightly shakes Vegeta. They are unresponsive. "Okay… not good. Not good. What happened?" He closes his eyes and the events of yesterday plays in his head. He recalls seeing ChiChi, and the Namekian kid… and that dragon… then… ChiChi threw something…

That explains it. The two are still asleep from the gas.

He doesn't get it. How did she manage to do something like that? Shouldn't Saiyans be immune to Earthling technology? That gas should had no effect on them.

"Damn!" Kakarot stomps his foot realizing that they got away. He has to look for them all over again. Before he could so that… he needs something to eat… and surely, the two elites will need something too. He doesn't want to leave them so soon… so he might have to wait.

But if he gets _too_ hungry, his body will weaken and he'll be unable to move like he wants to. The forest has no sign of animal life. Looking for food in here is next to impossible. He remembers that one store not too far from here that held an odd drink, but he doesn't want to go back in there. He's unable to remember why, but the horrible headache he had and how heavily he slept reminded him that it happened before after he woke up from the wedding party long ago.

He shakes his head to clear the thought and walks a couple steps away. He hopes food is nearby.

His foot steps on what sounds like crushing plastic. Looking down, it's an empty water bottle. He frowns and kicks it hard.

The crushed water bottle skids and hops across the grass until it hits something hard.

Something is howling.

"What?" Kakarot focuses on what is moving ahead. He sees a wolf… a cyborg wolf. "What's with the robots since we came here?" He shrugs. "It's only one. Not a threat at all."

Several of them scatter across the grass. Kakarot finds himself looking left and right as they pour in. "Oh. It's a pack! What do they want?"

One of the wolves howl and the whole pack charges for him.

"Seriously? You can't hurt me! I can knock these guys in seconds- whoa, WHOA!" He ducks as a frenzy of ki bullets are fired from their backs. "Okay! I'm getting tired of these robots! I want to know where they are coming from!"

He hears barking behind him and gasps seeing the ki bullets being shot at the elites.

Kakarot lunges in front of them and swats all the bullets away. One dog lunges at him and he kicks it away. Another tries the same but it is punched aside. Another jumps at him but it has it's body torn in half. Kakarot throws the halves down and watches the other dogs close in. "Just what is this?" He fires a ki blast at a group and metal pieces fly, smoking. He fires another and another group explodes. He fires again and a group is blasted to the unknown.

He looks around him. Only a few of them remain. He chuckles at how easy it was, but the mood fades as more wolves pour in. "You're kidding right?! You will have to do better than that to even hurt me!"

As if they obeyed, the wolves gather together and things get strange. They connect like puzzles, growing and uniting into a much, much bigger wolf. It throws its head back and howls.

Kakarot gets into a defensive stance. "They're right. I talk too much sometimes." Despite the situation, he smirks. "Things might have just gotten interesting. I doubt they can actually hurt me anyway, but wow! They can combine to one giant wolf!" He sees more regular sized cyborg wolves pour in. "Let's see what they got!"

The giant wolf throws its foot down. Kakarot is curious on why he isn't aimed until he realizes that he wasn't the target. He lunges at the two elites and scoops them up from the ground and rolls. The foot stomps at where they once were. He places them down against a tree trunk. "Come on! Wake up! I can't do this forever!"

A frenzy of ki bullets are fired. He ducks again and they shoot through a tree, taking it down in flames.

"That's new." Kakarot points out. He slips into a defensive stance again as the wolves gather around him. He can't exactly leave his post. He doesn't want to underestimate these cyborgs too bad. So, he waits for their next action.

They all jump at him together. He kicks some, punches some. A few are fired by blasts, but it never seems to end. As he fires another one down, he is shocked to witness the torn robot build itself back together, good as new. "Aw, come on! I just got rid of that one!" Looking around, the others he took down repair themselves. He frowns. "This is getting nowhere! How am I supposed to make sure they stay down?!"

They all charge at him again, and he fires more. They all get blasted down, only to repair themselves.

"This is starting to get really annoying!" He punches his head a couple times. "Come on me! Think! Think! They must have a weak point somewhere! How am I supposed to make sure they can't rebuild themselves?!"

The wolves charge at him again and each one is blasted or punched down. As soon as it seems they'll stay broken, their parts come together again and repairs.

The giant cyborg opens its maw and throws its head down.

"Oh boy!" Kakarot catches the jaw before it could chomp him. He handles the muzzle with his hands and his legs push the jaw back from biting him. Behind him against the tree trunk are the elites. He can't tell if the dog was trying to eat them or him but he can't allow either.

The rest of the lack sees this as a chance. They all charge at the unconscious elites with open jaws.

Kakarot notices this. "Stay down! Or at least play dead!" He has no ideas to prevent _this_ attack. He can hear his tail thumping on the ground again from the frustration he is feeling. It gives him an idea. "Wait! Duh! Of course!" The inside of the tail glows orange as they come closer. "Please, please don't hurt on me! It's not fully healed but… it should at least be able to do this!" The glowing fades as he whips the limp out to his left. A handful of dogs are swatted away and crash into the trees. They break but they recover. "Man! That doesn't work either!" He swats the ones at his right and his arms and legs struggle to keep the leader from chomping him at once. His tail starts to hurt from the middle. It won't be able to keep up with the constant whipping. It could snap again if he's too careless.

The pressure on him is too much. He can't do this much longer. "That's it! I tried to give you a chance so you better take it! You don't want to see me angry! Trust me, because I am normally a really nice guy! I can get really cruel!"

His hold slips and he is nearly bitten… rather eaten. "D-dammit!" He growls. "That's it! You asked for it!" He releases his right hand and now the pressure is focused on his left. He pulls his power pole from his back and shoves it inside the dog's mouth, standing up. Now the dog is stuck unable to close its mouth. "EXTEND!"

The weapon glows and it grows. Unable to open its mouth any further, its head splits from the jaws to the skull. The giant dog falls with a split head.

The pole shrinks back as it falls, and Kakarot catches it. He jabs the poke at a group of cyborg dog and it stabs through four of then at once like a shish kabob. He pulls out and they fall dead. He swings the weapon at another group and they are knocked down and stabbed through. He stabs the weapon at the ground and grabs the elites with his free hand. "EXTEND!" The pole grows and pulls them up from the ground. The dogs latch on as he planned. The second he places the two elites on the tree top, he fires a huge blast down and the ground below explodes. Robotic parts fly everywhere. He lands on the ground as the weapon shrinks again. "Boy, are they stubborn."

The metal parts begin to rattle and shake. Wires shoot from the inside of them and latch on to the other parts.

"So very stubborn!" Kakarot frowns as he slips into a battle stance. "Now all of them are becoming one giant problem!"

The metal parts shift and connect into a much bigger dog than the previous one. It's huge… towering a crazy 40 feet. It stares him down with it's glowing eyes. It snarls at him with its razor sharp teeth.

Kakarot laughs for a second. It's a worn out one. "For a dog, you're not bad. I wonder who created you, because you are impressive." He aims his weapon at the foe. "Hmph. If you won't stay down, fine then. I'll find a way to put you down, no matter how long it takes!"

The dog barks and throws its head down. Kakarot leaps out the way and avoids being eaten in one piece. The dog tries to step on him but the warrior performs a backflip so it misses.

Kakarot grins mischievously. "Heh!" His ki flares like fire and he rockets from the ground in flight. He knees the dog under its chin and he stabs his weapon through its head. Sparks fly from the mutt's wound as he lands on the ground. His weapon flies off the head as the dog shakes it. "That doesn't work either." He notices how the eyes shift inside. "Huh?"

Those eyes spin again.

Those are _cameras_.

"So… that's how it's going to be?" Kakarot mutters. "That… that must be it!" He shouts at the top of his legs. "COME AND GET ME!"

The cyborg growls and dives its head down. At the same moment, a ki blast shoots right through its head.

"Huh?" Kakarot turns and looks up. Standing on a tree branch is Vegeta who had finally woken up. Nappa stands next to him, looking aggravated. "Oh, hey! You're awake!"

Vegeta stares at the metal beast. "Yes. I don't understand how and why I was knocked like that. But to wake up to this… it annoys me. What the hell is going on here?! None of this is making any sense!"

Nappa frowns as the blasted head rebuilds itself. "This thing can heal itself?! How long have you been fighting it?!"

Kakarot thinks. He puts it together. "Well, I kicked a bottle and these group of cyborg wolves came and tried to fight me. Then, some of them combines to a faint dog. I fought them, but they kept rebuilding. Eventually I took down the big dog then it became a huge dog." He explains the best way he can. "If we do damage to it it'll just repair itself… but I think I figured out its weak point. The only way I can get to it is if it's distracted."

"You want _us_ to distract it?" Vegeta says this as if the idea is backwards. It probably is.

Kakarot chuckles. "I know you think o should be the one doing that, but I got this!" He holds up his power pole. "Blasting it alone won't help. It'll just dodge it. I'll have to ambush it at the right time. You'll see what I mean."

Vegeta sighs. "If this idea of yours doesn't work, I'll feed you to the damn thing!"

"Understood." Kakarot nods. "Oh, and did I mention it has some kind of ki blaster on it?"

"What?"

On cue, guns sprout from the cyborg's shoulders. They fire and the three Saiyans jump out the way. The dog dashes around the field, chasing them down and firing.

"Hey! You ugly mutt!"

The wolf turns and sees Nappa. A ball of energy is collected on the Saiyans hand.

"Fetch this!" He fires and it comes out as a huge blast. It shoots through the dog's chest.

The dog snarls as it builds back together.

"Kakarot wasn't kidding about this thing." Nappa points out.

The dog opens its maw and it glows as it gathers its own energy. It didn't expect for the youngest Saiyan of the group to spirit from behind it and land on its head.

"Surprise!" Kakarot stabs the pole though its left eye. The eye explodes in smoke and sparks as the cyborg howls and stumbles into a tree, knocking it down. Kakarot pulls out and prepares to give the other eye the same treatment but the dog throws itself up to his hind legs which throws him off.

"What?!" Vegeta watches as the wolf struggles to stop itself from falling. Its left eye leaks oil and… it doesn't heal. "So… that's how we'll be able to take it down!" He shouts; "Nappa! We have to keep it from aiming at Kakarot! He'll have to get it's other eye!"

Nappa nods. "No problem!" He charges at the cyborg and dodges a tail whipping. He lunges and prepares to punch it, but the dog nearly chomps him as it rams its head against his body. Nappa crashes against his back and quickly scrambles back to his feet. "Why you son of a bi-"

"Keep your cool, Nappa!" Vegeta reminds him. His fist is surrounded by glowing blue aura. "Alright you dog. Here's a ball!" He punches forward and a blast is launched. It strikes the dog on its flank and it stumbles but recovers. "Quite the stubborn one aren't you?"

Kakarot inhales deeply and sprints forward and jumps. He aims his weapon for the other eye but the cyborg notices this. It opens its maw and fires a powerful blast. "Yikes!" He uses his ki to fly out the way. It kisses him by an inch. "He notices me!"

The dog prepares to do this again but instead, a web spews around its snout and it is shut close. It fights to open its mouth but apparently, the web makes it almost impossible.

"Huh?" Kakarot hovers in the air and looks below him.

Tao stands there hopping and screeching at him.

"Hey! Nice move there!" Kakarot praises the spider.

"Don't just stay there fool! Finish him now that you have the change!' Vegeta scolds him.

"Oops! Right!" Kakarot lands on the dog's head and he hangs on as the cyborg tries to their him off. "Okay! Now stay…" He aims his weapon at the right eye. "Good! Now… lie down!" He stabs the weapon through its eyes and sparks fly once more as the wolf yelps and howls. Kakarot frees the weapon and jumps off as the robotic mutt topples over and falls. He laughs. "Good boy!'

Vegeta aims his hand at the totaled robot and fires. The cyborg explodes to a million pieces. This time, the pieces stay pieces.

"Finally." Nappa growls. "I thought it would never stay down."

"I want to know why these damn cyborgs keep attacking us. Do Humans even have the technology to build things like this? This one's far beyond their resources!"

Kakarot shrugs. "You know… I recall his the pterodactyl and that bear were the same beats I fought when I was kid. They return as cyborgs wanting revenge." He walks up to one of the metal pieces and picks it up. A small camera shifts around his thumb. "They kept saying the word " _they"_. Something tells me they were working for someone…" He holds up the cameras for them to see.

"Someone's been watching us." Nappa notes quickly. "But they seem to know you better than us, Kakarot."

"Because I once lived here." Kakarot says. "Something tells me ChiChi could be connected to all this… but, she can't build robots… she did put us to sleep… probably so that those dogs would easily kill us." He feels hurt from the inside saying this.

"Well, I'm not too surprised." Vegeta says. "It seems that if this is true, then the Earthlings are retaliating. That is if there are more survivors than we thought."

Kakarot frowns. "So… that was what was happening huh?" His head snaps towards a boulder. "Isn't that right?!" He kicks his foot and it shatters to pieces, revealing a surprised ChiChi and Dende. "I knew it! Who are you working for because I know you can't do all of that!"

ChiChi narrows her eyes. "You out of all people should know! It wasn't my intention to kill you and you know that!"

"Then explain the gas!"

"You tried to _kill_ this kid Goku!"

Kakarot frowns. "Stop calling me that!"

ChiChi seems afraid for a moment. "You have changed so much since you left Earth. What happened to you?"

"I realized that my whole life was a lie! That was what happened!" Kakarot replies angrily. "Why would you do this? I didn't try to kill you!"

"You threw me against a rock!" ChiChi reminds him with an angry tone. "You dare to turn against us and kill innocent people on the very planet you grew up in! If you think that back there we would just hand over those Dragon Balls… then you are wrong!"

Kakarot growls and pushes her aside, and snatches the watching Dende from his spot. "I'm still not through with you! You'll pay for this! You better tell me where these cyborgs are coming from… and why they are attacking us!"

Dende shouts and cries in fear. He kicks and tries to free himself butnrhe efforts are hopeless.

"Shut him up Kakarot! His crying is getting on my nerves!" Vegeta shouts.

Kakarot pulls the kid closer to him. He wants to but something is keeping him from doing it. He can't just simply kill a child… though he did back on Namek… but he was simply holding a grudge. This kid could hold answers…

But still… he won't escape from the wrath of this Saiyan… Raditz and Tarble could be alive right now…

But he was tricked!

"Let him go!" ChiChi demands.

Kakarot slams a hand on his head. His fingers grab his hair as his body shakes with his anger. "You don't understand… I needed that wish… you don't know… what kind of hell we've been through. My brother _died_ because of him! He saved _my_ life! Frieza! Frieza is the true meaning of evil! Humans… they'll _never_ understand us! They never understood _me!_ "

"I understand… you have been through a lot, but that gives you no right to end this kid's life!" ChiChi shouts. "He's just a boy! He isn't even a threat to you! He doesn't know how to fight!"

"You _don't_ understand! You… you didn't know how it feels to… be thrown out like thrash… and to watch your brother save your helpless life! Now… I might never see him again thanks to this kid!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll never understand! If you wish to kill him then you'll have to go through me first!"

"What?!" Kakarot takes a step back. She can't be serious! However, knowing how stubborn she can be, her mind won't change. She's been that way since they first met as children. He sighs. "Alright. I see why not."

Her eyes widen. She didn't expect him to agree. Her life is in grave danger right now.

The Saiyan has no intention to kill her. He just can't. Still, he lunges for her with a ready fist and he throws it at her. He is surprised as she catches it. "So you have been training! I never would have expected that from you!" He is punched on the face. "OW!"

ChiChi dashes and sends a frenzy of punches and kicks. Kakarot doges each one without even attempting to strike back. "Dodging won't save you forever!"

Kakarot ducks and dodges and leaps back. He would fight back but he can't get himself to do so. He remembers attacking her before but that was when he was an Giant Ape. Besides, he's up against his own wife! Of course, he threw his past away but she is one of the few people he wouldn't want to kill. "You're serious?!" He gets his answer by being punched in a uppercut style. He stumbles back a bit and regains his balance as he wipes his chin. Annoyed, he throws a fast punch which blows the woman from the ground. He watches her crash against the kid. "Still not enough to even wound me!"

ChiChi sits quickly. She holds her head groaning. "Bulma was right after all. Your brother… you are a monster like he is…"

Kakarot's eyes narrow. "You shouldn't speak of him that way!" He walks up to her and picks her up by yanking her arm. "He's _not_ a monster! So just… shut up about it already! He's dead! Doesn't that make you feel at least a little better! The fact that I was so reckless and got him killed… you should be relieved right?!" He let's her go, watching her drop to the ground.

"So… still crying like a baby I see. Typical Kakarot."

That voice sounds familiar.

Kakarot growls. "And now I'm hearing things. Maybe he's trying to speak to me again…"

"Still fretting? I thought you are the one to move on!" His brother's voice shouts, irritated.

"Yeah… but this time it weighs heavily on my shoulders." Kakarot frowns. "Great, now I look like an idiot… talking to something that is not there. Raditz must be suffering down there."

"Is that what you think? It's Hell! What do you expect?!"

Now he's hearing voices in his head. Maybe that Super Saiyan thing messed with his brain. "I think my head needs more rest. It wasn't a bright idea to ram that window down. Surely if Raditz was here he would say how much of an idiot I am right now…"

"I'm right behind you idiot."

"Just like that. He has called me that since…" He pauses. "Wait… Raditz?" He spins around and nearly forgets how to breathe. There, standing next to the facepalming Prince is the Saiyan he has been defending the honor of. "What…? Is that… really you?" He rubs his eyes and blinks. His brother is still there. "No, I must be seeing things." He balls his hand into a fist and punches himself on the stomach. He yelps and falls to his knees as Nappa laughs at the stupid action witnessed.

"What is going on here?" Vegeta is just as confused. He asks Raditz; "Aren't you suppose to be dead?!"

"That was what I asked myself." Raditz taps his damaged armor. "Strange. I wake up inside a round box inside of the training room the woman made. Then I see a yellow light scatter into the skies." He watches his brother hunched over.

Kakarot stands slowly, probably still hurting. He looks at his brother again. "So… are you a ghost?"

"Wha-?!" Raditz and the others forgot how to stand. The long-haired warrior slowly stands back up, pointing at his clueless brother. "Have you gotten more stupid since that fight?"

Kakarot blinks twice. He stares for a little longer and a wide grin forms on his face. "You're alive!" His feet leaves his spot before he could realize he is sprinting.

Raditz backs away. "Kakarot… Kakarot! Don't you come to me like that! Don't even think about it! You're no child!" Seeing no change, he yells as he is tackled to the ground.

"You _are_ alive! I guess that the wish was granted after all!" Kakarot laughs. Immediately, it switches to a angry look. He punches him on the head.

"OW! What the hell?!" Raditz shoves his brother off of him.

"Why did you jump in front of me like that?! I felt helpless when you died knowing I couldn't do anything to save you!" He would stay mad, but his brother is back after all. He has to think about it… he could be in Raditz's shoes right now. "Besides that… what happened when you died?"

Raditz sighs. He probably expected the question to come up. "I… I saw our parents."

"What?" Kakarot can't believe what he just heard.

"Let's just say that they helped me out." Raditz walks up to ChiChi who glares at him. "You… you think I'm the evil one here? You're like any other Human. Selfish fool. You don't know what it's like to be enslaved by someone who has the power to destroy your entire race with a flick of a finger."

Vegeta decides to get better answers. "There's a reason why you were using those Dragon Balls. It's best if you explain right now."

ChiChi stands tall. "Fine. Goku needs to realize what a huge mistake he made. All of you will wish you never did this!"

"Well, we'll see about that!" Nappa pulls back his arm to punch her but a hand catches his hand before he could try. "What?!"

Kakarot pushes his hand down. "That won't be necessary. Understand. She's given us enough answers for me to understand. She's not the only Human alive here."

Raditz frowns. "Do you suppose that blue haired woman died on Namek?"

"No. She's most likely alive."

The voice makes everyone pause. They all turn to the source of it.

There, stands Tarble. He looks… unfriendly… which is very unusual.

Vegeta takes a step back. "What?! You're alive too?! How is this possible?!"

Dende frowns. "Like I said before, we are _even_. The only thing I never granted was immortality. You monsters don't deserve it! Not after what you did to my people!"

"Why you-" Nappa prepares to attack the kid but Vegeta puts his arm in front of him. "But-"

"Let him be for now." Vegeta's attention turns to Tarble. "Now explain. What do you mean exactly?"

Tarble sighs. He begins to look nervous. "It… it's my fault."

"What?!" The Saiyans shout in sync.

Vegeta growls and takes a threatening step forward. "What do you mean that it's your fault?! What did you do?!"

Tarble sighs. "Well… it went like this;"

 **-*Flashback*-**

"Wow… you are… really different from the other Saiyans aren't you?" Bulma mumbled.

Tarble almost forgot that she was there. He landed in front of her and nods. "Yeah. It's the reason why my brother doesn't like me. He says that since I lack in aggression I am pathetic. It's… not a good thing to be born from a noble family and marked as a low-class warrior. Puts shame in the family."

She looked at him in shock. What kind of Saiyan was he? "But… you are a Saiyan. I was expecting you to kill those guys… not knock them out."

"Enough. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just focus on other things… like how to get you out of here." He walked up to her and extended his hand, offering to help her stand. "Look, it's not true that every Saiyan is the violent type. There were some who are what they call "soft". Believe me, I am nice but it's not a good idea to make me angry. I was told to be a violent fighter that way. Honestly, the only time I am what I am expected to be is when I transform into the Oozaru. Sadly I can't control myself in that form, another reason why Vegeta hates me it seems."

Bulma reached slowly, then finally got a hold on his hand. She gets pulled up and asked; "How are you going to help me? Better question; Why _are_ you helping me instead of trying to kill me?"

"Kill you? Oh no, that won't be necessary. Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Never mind. Just get me outta this horrible place!" Bulma growled. "I have enough of those freaks using me like their stupid tool! They will regret doing this to me one day!"

"I see that you are stressed. So here. This should lighten your mood." He handed her a small remote. He pressed a few buttons and lets her have it. "In a few days at least a new pod will be brought in. My old one was… destroyed. But… thankfully I always have a spare in case things like that happen-" His small explanation was cut off when the blue-haired woman embraced him.

"Thank Kami we crossed paths! I would be miserable if I had to stay around you guys much longer!" Bulma let's go and ran a couple yards before she turned around and waved. "Just keep this between you and me okay? I don't want the boys to get all angry and go on a manhunt! Bye!" With that she was gone.

Tarble just blinked. "She's wired and so full of energy. So annoying in a way." He dusted himself off and walked up to the strange building. "Hm. According to my scouter they should be in here…"

 **-*End of Flashback*-**

"You did _what_?!" Vegeta snarls as he snatches his armor collar and yanks him to his face. "You idiot! How could you! Now that she has escaped here she'll only causes us more trouble!"

"I-I didn't know was your enemy!" Tarble explains quickly. "If I knew then I would had never gave her my assistance!"

"Fool!" Vegeta shouts. "She's an _Earthling_! Of course she'll see us as enemies since I and the others wrecked this worthless rock! How could you be so stupid! Brought back to life and _this_ is the news you bring to me?!"

Kakarot turns to look at where ChiChi and Dende is… or should be. "Hey! They snuck off when we weren't looking!"

"Damn it." Raditz face palms.

Vegeta glare darkens. "Now look at what you did! The very answer of these ambushes has gone all thanks to you!"

Tarble gulps… but then his eyes narrows angrily. "CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?!"

The Saiyans are quiet. They didn't expect Tarble to snap like that. It's highly unlike him.

Vegeta frowns. "Alright. You have our attention. This better be good." He throws him to the ground.

Tarble stands. "Some way to say "hello"." His eyes return to the cold look they had before. "When I woke, I found myself in the very room I meet Raditz and Kakarot… but it was empty." He shakes his head. "I headed out looking for you… and I saw a cyborg pterodactyl in pieces… I figured that out after putting or together."

"Wait… you put metal scraps back together? Scorched and all?" Kakarot asks in disbelief.

The younger Prince nods. "Yeah. I noticed there was a camera in it's eyes."

"In saw that with the wolf cyborg we took on recently." Kakarot points out. "I have a feeling that we are being watched."

"Your assumptions is valid." Tarble digs inside his armor protecting his chest. He pulls out a metal piece. "It was built very much like the room you trained in when we first met. So I figured out that Bulma must had built these cyborgs… but she couldn't do it alone. She ran off for help to wipe you out." He tosses the metal piece at Kakarot's feet. "And I believe that you know who."

Raditz stares at the object that his brother picks up. "That was part of the cyborg? What's with the symbol. It must mean something." He notices his brother's serious expression switch to shock. "Kakarot? What is it? You recognize it?"

Kakarot's words are almost inaudible. "I… I don't understand… I wiped these guys out when I was a kid… they can't be back… not after all this time…"

Tarble nods. "Enemy of the past I take it. I guess she went to them for an advantage."

Kakarot growls and throws the object on the ground. "With her and him… two geniuses… we are in serious trouble." He shakes his head. "We have to do something! They'll get us for sure if we are not careful!" He kicks the object. "Damn it!"

The object skids across the dirt and stops. It displays two red triangles fused together from the tips and laying down. One white capital "R" is shown on each side, reading "RR"

"Who were they?" Nappa asks. "Were they a threat?"

"I had trouble with them back then." Kakarot explains. "The Red Ribbon army. They… they must had gotten stronger without me knowing all…"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Yes! This chapter wreak is over thank goodness!**

 **Sorry that this one is shorter than the other previous to. I just had to do a cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry!**

 **Shoutout to Simgr101! Thanks to this reader… I have awesome ideas! Thank this person for helping me out!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions;**

 **PQ1: What's with all the cyborgs?**

 **A: Well, the purpose of these are to show the first "enemies" Goku has fought as a kid in Dragon Ball. Bringing them back as cyborgs was meant to remind Goku that he took then on back then because he still has a humane nature. He isn't very cruel like the other Saiyans.**

 **Bulma is basically trying to make him regret what he did. He will feel that way with the next threat…**

 **If you have an idea, please do tell!**

 **PQ2: What happened to Tarble when he went with King Yemma?**

 **A: You'll learn soon.**

 **PQ3: Raditz and Tarble are back?!**

 **A: Yep! Originally, I was going to bring them back at CH. 15 but it felt too soon. It's one of the reasons why one chapter turned into three.**

 **PQ4: What about the wolves? What do they have to do with anything?**

 **A: They were used to study Goku's fighting style and such. Also, I wanted to bring a small Dragon Ball moment when Kid Goku took on a whole pack of wolves with just his fist and Power Pole. It happened in the first griouwof episodes. I liked the fight so I decided to bring it here again… only better!**

 **Writing that cyborg scene was entertaining. :P**

 **PQ5: So… you're really moving to the Android Saga.**

 **A: Did you really just ask that?**

* * *

 **Well! That's it! You got three chapters published in one day!**

 **NOW PLEASE ALLOW ME TO REST SO THAT 18 WILL ARRIVE TWO WEEKS FROM NOW! I WORKED ON THESE ALL WEEKEND!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 18!**


	18. Misunderstood what's going on?

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I finally got myself together after that three-chapter wreak! Now we are back to regular updates!**

 **Wheee!**

 **Ooh! I know!**

 **I know this is out of the blue, but if anyone wants to make a TFS version of these fics, let me know!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It all belongs to the one and only Akira Toriyama! This is just a fanfic! I do this for fun!**

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

 **Book 3 coming soon!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 18: Misunderstood… what is going on? -**

Raditz pulls his beaten and torn armor from his body. It gets stuck from coming of his head due to the long hair he has. With extra effort, he pulls out and tosses it to the ground. The only thing that covers him now is the black shorts that is worn with his armor… it's basically like boxers. He takes a seat on the grass and removes his gloves. His tail whips in front of him. The tip coils around the dispensed gloves and picks them up from the grass as he fights to pull off his boots. He needs a bath. The old and dried, crusted blood stained on him makes that clear. It's heavily located on his chest where he was once wounded lethally. Washing it off will get his mind off the events that occurred on the day he died.

As soon as all the gear was removed, he drops them all in a pile. He stands slowly and stretches his arms, swinging them in large circles as he approaches the lake yards in front of him. When he gets close, he plunges inside.

A fist slams against a table, making it rattle and knock a few objects from it. The hand opens up and another slams on the table as well. They press hard against it as the owner of them stares down at the shadow that looms over the surface.

"Kakarot?" Raditz resurfaces from under the water and glances at his brother again. This is the fifth time he heard the table being punched. Eventually it will collapse.

Kakarot's eyes shift to Raditz's for a second before looking back down at the table.

The long haired warrior simply ducks back under the water. The world is distorted in appearance. After scrubbing the old grime and dirt from his body his stomach growls.

Food.

He turns his head left and right, scanning the area for any kind of fish. With no luck, he kicks his legs and his body is pushed forward. He dives slightly towards the water bed and grabs a handful of moss. Glancing around once more, he determines that looking for food will be a waste of time from how calm the waters are. The moss he found determines that no sign of life has been here for a long period of time. The plant is dead.

After several minutes… the water moves in small waves as he once again resurfaces and pulls himself out the water. His wet and soaked hair looks like a mop and it weighs on his head. Drips of the lake water continue to fall from it. It is almost aggravating, but his stomach tells him other things.

He stays crouched on the water's edge, not budging an inch. His tail remains in the water, twitching every now and then. A smirk crosses his face as a shadow appears near the surface and moves towards him.

The lake becomes wild. A huge wave burst and swarms towards him. The waves bursts from the waters as a giant jaw is agape.

Raditz leaps from the ground and barely escapes the giant fish that misses biting his tail. He uppercuts the fish and it crashes on the ground, laying motionless. He grabs it by the tail and drags it across the field until he drops it next to the table. He finds a seat on a rock and sits there with his hair endlessly dripping. Ignoring it won't be easy.

Kakarot looks at the fish for a quick second and turns away. It was caught in a similar fashion he use to catch his when he was a child.

Raditz sighs. "In that case, so be it." He stands up from the rock he took as a seat and begins to walk towards his brother. Before he could reach him, he hears excited screeching close by. "What the hell-"

Tao springs from the table and latches on Raditz's face.

"AAAAHHHH!" Raditz flails around as if he's a bird trying to fly. He nearly falls and hops on one leg… and he trips over the rock and falls on his back.

"Huh?" Kakarot looks behind him and notices his brother lying on the ground. "What's with you? You look look you've seen a ghost."

Raditz blinks. He quickly identifies the spider. "You will get yourself killed doing a stunt like that!" He scolds it as he throws it off his face.

Tao looks up at him, chirping sadly.

"No. I'm not taking any request from you, especially since you threw yourself on my face!" Raditz guesses what the tarantula was trying to say to him.

Tao slowly crawls to him and taps his boot.

"Get off!" Raditz kicks his leg and the spider is catapulted to the table. "Go bother Kakarot! That's what you two share in common anyway!"

Kakarot frowns and focuses back to his shadow. Tao crawls up his arm and stands on his head. It is dead silence now.

Raditz sighs and walks off to a crate. He pulls out the training gear his brother picked out and growls. It has the similar appearance as Vegeta's gear now… only it's blue. "You expect me to wear this? I have no reason to dress like an Earthling! I would rather stay in my shorts, or be naked!"

The silly statement doesn't even make the usual immature Kakarot chuckle. The younger brother doesn't look away from his shadow.

Raditz scratches his head. This is highly unusual. Normally, his brother is happy and tries to lift his mood but it seems the roles had switched somewhat. Kakarot has no interest at anything Raditz was saying. The warrior grumbles something under his breath.

Kakarot picks Tao from his head and drops the creature on the table. His tail is limp behind him. He appears to be in thought, though occasionally, his face shows a hint of anger.

Tao looks at the older brother. It chirps as if it is crying. Really, it is a mere act.

Annoyed by this, Raditz finally gives in. He slips the blue outfit on and pulls the blue belt tight after securely tying it shut. He flinches due to the stiff feeling. "Alright. Fine you rodent. Come here!"

Tao hops to the warrior and slashes his lower back area. A hole is created for the tail. It takes this opportunity and hops on the limb before it had the chance to coil around the waist.

Raditz's hands shake and prepare to grab but he relaxes. He is uncomfortable with a spider sitting on his tail for two reasons;

One, he hates spiders. He has a phobia with them because of the incident that happened when he was a child that nearly claimed his life.

Two, he hates having his tail exposed out in the open.

Three, he recently grew it back while fighting Frieza… and that was a miracle. It is rare for fully grown Saiyans to grow a new tail when they lose it.

It's probably because he is so use to it being around him like a belt. He'll just deal with it out since there are no threats that would grab it. That alone isn't the only thing that is bothering him. His brother hasn't spoken much since they learned who was most likely behind the cyborg attacks. The Saiyan looks disappointed. "Kakarot. What is with you? Speak now because I'm getting tired of this!"

Kakarot replies. "Just thinking."

"Thinking?" Raditz repeats oddly.

Kakarot nods. "We are… up against something that's a problem. A big one. I need to figure out how this is happening… and when the next ambush could happen."

Raditz isn't entirely convinced with the answer. He decides to let it be and resume to what he was focused on before. He leaps up and grabs on to a tree limb. After hanging there for a second he yanks it down and lands, stabbing it in the ground. He takes the giant fish from the ground and stabs it halfway through the standing branch. After that he throws handfuls of twigs below it and fires a small ki blast. It catches in flames almost instantly. "Damn. From how big this catch is, it'll take an hour."

Kakarot asks; "So we won't be able to eat until then?" He gets no answer but he knows he'll have to wait. He hopes it won't take longer than predicted.

Waiting isn't something Raditz can do. He hasn't ate anything today, and his stomach won't leave him alone. His mood is not good, and certainly if this carries on, his body won't work with him very well. His body is already teasing him. He can smell fruit… fresh fruit…

He looks above him and is somewhat pleased to discover that he is under a peach tree. "Well, well. It seems that fortune decided to give me a visit today." He walks to the trunk and begins to climb his way up.

Kakarot takes notice on this. "Hey. Mind if you toss me some?"

"I'm afraid there's not enough for you!" Raditz chuckles as he pulls himself up further. He stands on a branch and reaches for a peach that hangs above him. He takes it down and opens his mouth. Before he could take a bite, he pauses.

"It seems that we are lucky after all Chu! You have really outdone yourself this time!" The voice below sounds scratchy.

"I guess so sire. I still can't believe that we managed to escape that terrifying tragedy…" Some other voice replies. "I found these near an abandoned ship. Something must've crashed."

' _What?!'_ Raditz climbs over another branch for a better view. Below him are surprising; a short blue creature, a dog, and a black haired woman all sorting in a circle with… the three and five star balls in _their_ possession! ' _Now how did they managed to get past-'_ His thoughts pauses and he growls under his breathe. "We were careless… but… a small issue that's not a burden."

The dog laughs. "And we aren't too far right? We have the Four star ball! Emperor! Your wish might come true! You could rule the world!"

Raditz starts to laugh at their stupidity, which startles all three.

"Alright! Who's there! Come out or I'll make you come out!" Pilaf demands.

Raditz leaps from the trees and lands in front of them. "A bunch of idiots!"

"What?!" Pilaf growls.

Raditz chuckles as he tosses the peach on the air and catches it as it falls back down. He repeats this. "Oblivious to what has took place in this world? How could you rule when there is nothing left!" He laughs again and this makes the blue guy angry.

"How dare you! I will wipe that smile off your face!"

"Is that so?" Raditz steps forward. "Go ahead and try!"

The blue guy cowards behind the woman and the dog who pulls out their weapon choices; a gun and a sword.

He stares at the weapons for a while. Chuckling, he asks; "You're serious? Have you not heard of what has occurred in this world? A bunch of fools I must say. You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"This guy has some nerve to speak to me like that!" The blue guy shouts and points at the warrior. "Shu! Mai! Take him down!"

Shu, which clearly is the dog, and the girl, Mai, attacks. Mai fires her gun.

Raditz's hand shifts in a blur. Every shot bullet has been caught. This stops the canine from charging at him with his weapon. Shu rattles as the hand opens and lets the bullets fall to the ground.

"Wh-what… are you…?!" Shu steps back slowly. He falls on his back as the warrior takes a step forward.

Raditz grins wide and dark. As Tao climbs to his left shoulder, he walks towards the canine who crawls backwards in panic. "And now the dog is whimpering like a little puppy!"

Shu yelps as the warrior now stands close to him. Laying fearful on his back, he spots what makes him shake uncontrollably. "He… he reminds me of… HIM!"

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Pilaf asks.

Mai catches on and she takes a step back. "H-he has a tail…! Doesn't that remind you of someone…?!"

Pilaf peaks from hiding behind her and sees the brown tail flickering behind the Saiyan. "No! Not another monkey freak! He's giving us trouble… just like that pesky kid!"

"Pesky kid?" Raditz repeats with a raised eyebrow. "With a tail you say? Let me guess: Spiky hair? Round naive looking eyes?"

"Yeah! That's the kid! What do you know about him?!" Pilaf shouts. "Y-you… just looking at you reminds me of him! That Goku!"

"Goku… right… I in fact _do_ know him." Raditz chuckles.

"You do…?" The trio asks in fear.

Raditz smirks. "Kakarot!" He calls. "You might want to see this! It appears that we have some thieves who took our Dragon Balls without looking… and they have the one you value so much!"

"Kakarot? Who's Kakarot?" Pilaf asks.

Raditz smirks. "You said that you know him… right?'

As if on cue, the mentioned Saiyan springs from behind the tree and lands right in front of the gang, facing his brother. "What's up?"

The trio screams which captures the Saiyan's attention. "The… THE MONSTER KID!"

"The monster whatta?" Kakarot's face twist in confusion. "Wait a minute… it's you guys! How did you survive all the destruction and such?!" Kakarot points a finger at them. "And you have my grandpa's ball! You better hand it over or else!"

"He's… he's a grown man now!" Shu gulps. "Same clothes, tail… everything!"

Mai looks between Kakarot and Raditz. "Those two share a lot in common when it comes to looks! I guess that explains why they know each other?!"

Raditz crosses his arms and replies. "It should be pretty obvious. We share a resemblance, that's very true. You see, Kakarot- the one you call "Goku"- he's… my little brother!"

"HE HAS A BROTHER?!" The gang screams and scrambles to regroup.

"Great! Now we have two monsters! If that Goku can change into an ape monster then his brother definitely can!" Pilaf shouts.

Kakarot and Raditz exchange glances before looking back at the gang.

"Emperor… I don't think they are so happy with us… I think we should run…" Shu suggests as he steps back slowly.

"I can understand the hedgehog looking guy!" The way Pilaf described Raditz annoys the warrior. "But that man right there-" he points at Kakarot. "- he won't try to harm a fly unless he sees you as a threat to everything!"

Kakarot huffs. "Well, that was in the past. As of now… you're half right. I don't _kill_ anyone unless I see a clear reason to. But you are such a clown yourself Pilaf." He nudges his brother. "It's like he doesn't carrot all!"

Raditz facepalms at the small pun his brother made.

Kakarot frowns. "Hey. I thought you like puns."

"It depends on the subject." Raditz answers as he aims the palm of his hand at the group. He speaks to them. "You have one chance. Hand over the Dragon Balls… including the one you've found. Otherwise, I will blast out your left side of your body!" He announces. "But don't worry… your body be alright. All you need to do is recover."

Kakarot blinks.

Raditz frowns. "You… didn't catch that one did you?"

"Nu-uh."

The two brothers look back at the trio and step forward.

"Stay away you monsters! I can't handle another angry gorilla attack! You… you destroyed my castle back then!" Pilaf steps back. Next, he and his gang takes off.

"Castle?" Kakarot is puzzled, but he does recall the first time he learned he lost his tail as a kid, he discovered how Pilaf's castle was demolished. "Huh. So I did that too huh? Bulma, Yamcha, and the others witnessed it yet, they never told me."

Raditz clears his throat. He tilts his head towards the retreating group.

"Hey!" Kakarot flashes right in front of them. They can only tell that he ran in super speeds due to the dirt cloud path that started from where he stood to where he stands now. The sudden appearance made the group fall to a sitting position. "I told you to hand them over. You can't get away from me no matter how hard you try. Now… if it was back when I was a kid, then you had a good chance. As of now, it's impossible!"

"Impossible you say?" Pilaf smirks as he takes off his hat. He presses a button that is inside.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Wires shoot out of the ground and tie around Kakarot's body.

"Seriously?" Kakarot asks. "That's the best you got?" His body tenses and he pulls free. He jumps forward and another wire ties around his leg. "You can't stop me! It's impossible with just this! You guys haven't learned yet!"

A wire ties around his tail

"... Unless you do that…" Kakarot curses under his breath for lowering his guard. But it doesn't hurt. He can yank himself free from this and he'll be fine.

Or so he thought.

The wires spark a couple times.

"Huh?" Kakarot looks behind him, noticing the wires cracking frequently.

Raditz realizes what is going to happen. "Idiot! Get out of there now!"

Kakarot sees the electricity travelling up the cord. He flails around in attempt to pull free but it's too late. His body is engulfed by the electricity and it is focused mainly on his tail. He can't help but scream. His tail is only three quarters healed and once again it is being pulled and tortured.

"I've had enough of you!" Raditz lunges forward and wires wrap around his arms and legs. He manages to yank free and kick another wire away. One reaches for his tail. Cleverly, he wraps the limb around his waist, making the capture impossible. However, as he tears through wires, more capture him at the same time. Frustrated, he screams. "TAO! NOW'S THE TIME!"

Tao chirps and glares at the gang.

The trio just blink at him. Next, they laugh as if it is a joke. Pilaf blurts out; "You think that… the tiny little spider… can do harm… to us?!" They fail to notice the creature's angry look. "I can just toss it to the sky and feed it to the birds!"

Raditz sighs. "Great. Now you pissed him off." He yanks his arm free from a wire and it gets tied again.

"Oh? Did we?" Shu laughs. He looks at the spider. "What is it going to do? Trap us in a web?"

Tao makes a new sound that sound like tiny growling. Its body gets surrounded by a white light and he springs off the ground, rocketing at the group. Wires lunge at the creature and the light grows bigger.

Raditz doesn't need any model of scouter ever since he learned to sense energy, but the tool activated anyway. Characters flash on the screen. It blinks with a clear reading. "Just as I thought. It's only a mere 400. Weak… but enough to terrorize these fools."

"Sire… something tells me this won't end well…" Shu gulps.

The growing light stretches and continues to grow. It bursts into the shape of a giant tarantula which towers over the gang.

The number increased to 700.

Raditz's frown is wiped clean from his face. Seeing the glowing beast makes his childhood return to him briefly. "I… hate this. But it's better than nothing." He is free from another wire and more traps him. Ki bursts from his body making the wires explode, and still new ones come in. His brother is in great pain. He won't make it easily. "Damn it all! Tao! Get us out of this trap!"

The beast glances back at Raditz and nods. It turns its attention to the gang.

"We should really follow the term of never judging a book by it's cover…" Mai mumbles.

The trio screams and sprints off in fear.

The glowing monster tarantula light illusion lifts its leg up and slams it on the ground. Powerful light energy explodes from the ground in front of them. Wires explode in flames and the exploding light forces the group to stop right at the path of it.

Kakarot feels the wires trapping him dissolve. He falls in the ground with static still crackling around his body. The electricity has his hair and tail fur standing on end. Still, he is fascinated by what he just witnesses. "Whoa…"

Pilaf and the others crash on the ground. The blue man springs to his feet. "KILL THAT THING NOW!"

Mai fires her gun. Every bullet that strikes the light beast dissolves to tiny raining flame balls. "What…?"

Shu throws his sword. "Eat this!"

The glowing beast swipes it in half with a claw. It growls and the "eyes" narrow.

"Don't… don't think you've won yet!" Pilaf shouts.

The glowing tarantula beast roars.

"Okay! Just don't kill me!" Pilaf reaches inside his tunic and takes out the Dragon Balls. "Just take it and let us be! Begone you hideous creature! All of you are monsters!" He slowly stands and takes off again with his crew.

The glowing light dissolves and Tao falls from the center of it. Its little body is smoking as if it was on fire. A pair of hands catches it. Tao rolls to its back, completely exhausted.

"I don't know if I should give or praise… or be disappointed." Raditz frowns. "You still can't transform into the creature that I fear so much. That was a mere illusion!"

Tao curls itself into a ball. It stays motionless as if it is in pain.

Kakarot walks to the two. "What was that?! That was awesome!" He says, amazed. "It must had took a lot of energy because I felt it! The poor guy tired himself off and you're disappointed!"

Raditz frowns. "If a Saiyan with a tail is unable to change into the Oozaru at the presence of a full moon, that's something not tolerated. Just like Tao here who's unable to change into the Giantula!" He sighs. "I can't fret. It's able to use its energy to defend itself. What you saw was a lethal burst of glowing ki in the shape of what his true form is."

"Wait… so this tiny thing is not what Tao really looks like?" Kakarot grins. "Wow! Too bad it can't change into the giant creature! I would like to see what it's true identity is!"

Raditz quickly steps back with an uneasy expression. "Let's not suggest that. I would hate to see such a beast again…"

A mental picture of a huge tarantula beast with rock-melting poison dripping from its fangs crosses his mind. He shudders at the thought.

"Hey… did I say something because you're looking like a cat that has seen a dog with your tail all puffed up and such…"

Raditz looks down and notices how every single piece of fur on his tail stocks out. He frowns. "Don't mention this."

"But what Tao did was cool-"

"EVER." Raditz cuts him off with his demand clear. He drops Tao in front of his brother who quickly catches it before it could hit the ground. "We have things to do. We don't want Vegeta waiting."

"I know but… quick question."

"What?!" Raditz snaps.

"Do you know Tao's power level?"

Raditz nods once. "It is a short burst of power unfortunately. The highest I've ever seen it reach was seventeen hundred. But that number nearly killed it. It can only endure so much. On average, it's seven hundred. As of now… it's at seven."

"Why so many sevens?"

"How should I know?!" Raditz sighs.

"Lucky number seven?"

Raditz growls. "Just come on!"

Kakarot smiles as he begins to walk. "Seven huh? So it can lift up a person without much of a problem! That's cool!"

Raditz replies. "To you. As of now he's useless. Why do you think you see him running around with assigned errands?"

Kakarot suddenly stops right in his tracks.

"Why did you stop?" Raditz frowns. He is very close to losing his patience.

"You… you let them go?"

Raditz realizes that he is referring to Pilaf and his crew. He answers bluntly. "They ran off. Why waste time to chase after them?"

"Well… you could have blasted them. It's not like you to let anyone live…" Kakarot's voice trails off as his brother appears truly annoyed. His hands pat around his body until they land on his back. His eyes widen to as he gasps.

The older brother has to force himself to not snap and hit his brother. "What… now?!"

The younger Saiyan's eyes change from shock to anger. "Those damn thieving bastards!"

Raditz's annoyance disappears. Hearing his brother speak that way means that the immature warrior isn't joking around. "What happened?"

Kakarot unstraps the power pole from his back and holds it out for his brother to see… or… what should be a power pole. What remains is the shaft that holds the weapon. "They Stole my power pole!"

Raditz turns around. "It's not important. Let's go."

Kakarot shakes his head. "Don't tell me that! That weapon is very useful you know!"

"Saiyans fight with their fists, Kakarot."

Kakarot growls and rockets into the skies in the opposite direction.

"What the- hey!" Raditz rockets from the ground after him. "Come back here!"

Since when does Kakarot become so rebellious to what he is told? Raditz finds the question almost impossible to even scrape an answer for. The young Saiyan is known to be very stubborn. It gets him in trouble… it gets them both.

Raditz doesn't try to fly any faster. He allows his little brother to have a good distance. It's not that he doesn't want to interfere, but for a while Kakarot hasn't been much of himself. Raditz would ignore it, but it would be a waste of time since the Saiyan is a tough nut to crack open. He'll allow the tension to settle before he decides to interrogate. As of now, it's a mere observation.

Up ahead, Kakarot suddenly dives. He has found his target and it's very clear. Startling shrieks are heard below followed by a thud. The warrior has landed.

Raditz arrives just above the scene. It puzzles him now that Kakarot is alone in an open field.

Kakarot reaches down and picks the stolen item up. He looks at it strangely, unable to figure out why it was abandoned. Prickly thorns stick all over his clothes. It is obvious that he had recklessly dove through a thorn bush, which - for Raditz - explains the sudden shriek.

The older warrior descends to the ground. "Is it really that important to you?" His eyes are closed and he releases a sigh. Answers are empty once again.

Kakarot picks out a thorn stuck on his leg, and another on his chest. He would be a porcupine if it was any worse. "In your eyes it looks like trash. I'm aware that you've witnessed before on what this thing can do."

What Kakarot says is no false statement. Raditz nods. "From what I can tell, it's a staff. It's no ordinary one from my observations. It can stretch at your command." He sticks his thumb at it. "I see no point of keeping it. A Saiyan should have no reason for weaponry."

Kakarot replies. "True. It's not always necessary but… hey. It's useful in some cases."

"Some." Raditz repeats the word to prove his point. "Not _all._ "

He's running out of reasons. It won't be long until Raditz will demand for the weapon to be abandoned for good. "Well…" Kakarot begins, formulating his own point. "Tao isn't strong at all unless it's pushed. Why do you still have him?"

Tao growls at the younger Saiyan.

Raditz huffs. "You're making it seem that I like the pest. It's blind to the fact that I wish for it to keep a distance from me."

"Well, it is your pet."

Raditz snaps. "That damn thing is _not_ my pet!"

"Okay. Now we both have the same issue so you have no reason to make me forget about this thing!" Kakarot pleasantly says as if he won the argument.

The older warrior can't do much but scoff. "Always stubborn. Hard-headed naive and ignorant fool, blind to what is right. However… It doesn't mean you're incorrect entirely."

Raditz was quick to say the last part so Kakarot couldn't argue. "What is it then?"

"I can't understand you and your ways. So we'll just settle this." Raditz turns his back and walks a many paces away before facing his brother again. "Right here and now."

Kakarot blinks. "Wait… you mean… fight? But we both know that I am-"

"Don't push my buttons." Raditz warns. "First of all, the last time we fought, it was a brutal grudge fight. I'll assure you it probably won't be the last. I have a feeling that your stubbornness will bring up one far worse." He displays two fingers. "Second, it's a mere spar we are having here. I'm testing your abilities."

"Okay…" Kakarot's voice trails off.

"Third," Raditz brings up another finger. "If you wish to prepare yourself for what these Earthlings possibly have in store, I will need to recognize your fighting style. Yours is strictly unique compared to mine. I can see the Earthly style in it at times."

Kakarot frowns. This idea isn't something he had in mind at the moment, especially how Raditz pointed out how he is still influenced by Earth's customs. He asks this; "Can we just find all the Dragon Balls and make the wish for Vegeta? Then we can just blow up Earth and go?"

"Yes and no." Raditz raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I like how you think. We will do that, but blowing up this rock is really _your_ job if you wish to do that. Unfortunately for you, it's the one thing you wouldn't want to do since this is your home."

"Home?" Kakarot sighs. He wasn't born here. For a while, blowing it up seemed like a good idea but he finds himself debating over it frequently. He drops the topic for later. "Alright. What is this that you want to do then?"

"Simple." Raditz begins. "You told me that the Human who took care of you was the first to teach you martial arts." He shakes his head. "Really, Saiyans are born fighters but, perhaps you get where I am going with this. What was his name again?"

"Gohan." Kakarot mutters. "My son… he was named after him…" Now thinking about the kid reminds him that he has no time to slack around.

Raditz appears slightly annoyed. "I see. And you say he was the only Human that you today respect?"

Kakarot doesn't say anything. His head gives a slight nod. It's clear that he didn't want to answer.

"I recall you telling me how he was the only one who truly understood you. The fool took care of you regardless on how many times you attacked him during your infant stage. He never abandoned you even though he was aware of what you could become. I can see why you place him as an exception with your dislike towards the Humans." Raditz says. "And though I've tried I still can't shake that off of you. Vegeta will be displeased if he finds this out. You should have let that go long ago."

A light laugh comes from the younger brother. "It's easier said than done."

Raditz takes a small step back and crouches into a battle stance. "In that case, show me just what you can do with that weakling staff. Don't worry. Energy attacks is no concern here. Surely you fought without such abilities before?"

Kakarot nods. "I never learned to fight with ki until a while after I met Bulma." He frowns at the mentioned name.

A slight dark smile is noticeable on Raditz's face. He sighs and says almost quietly; "Still fretting? It won't solve anything. Though, it doesn't seem right without that annoying woman." He waves around his hand. "Stubborn girl would had herself killed countless times if Vegeta didn't want her alive back at Namek. Her attitude is nothing I've seen before."

Kakarot shrugs. "She's been that way for as long as I can remember. Now she's trying to kill us. It's hard to believe but if you think about it's no surprise. She really hates us now." He chuckles at the last sentence.

"Persistent woman." Raditz glances behind him in case someone's listening in. "Studying us like we're rats. She won't like it when I find her."

Kakarot agrees. "Heh. She'll wish she hadn't ran off for the second time." He smiles at the memory of Vegeta getting angry when Bulma stole his pod for a getaway from Earth.

"Alright. Back to subject. Pay close attention." Raditz announces.

Kakarot nods once.

Raditz explains what is requested. "Here is the deal. If you can hit me enough with that weapon of yours to impress me, I'll allow you to keep it for as long as you please. However, if you prove to aggravate me with how poor your performance is, I will break that thing in half."

Kakarot finds this interesting. He only had the chance to briefly use the power pole. Raditz hardly even seen how skilled he is with it. This is a perfect opportunity.

"Oh. And just to make this more interesting, we keep the fighting on the ground." Raditz quickly adds. "Like I said before, no energy based attacks. We're focusing on how well you fight basic."

Kakarot silently agrees. He leans back with one foot placed in front. One end of the pole is aimed at his brother. His tail flicks behind him impatiently.

Tao glances between them and identifies the scenario. It jumps off Raditz's shoulder and scrambles up a tree.

For a while, they stand there staring. Making the first move isn't as easy at it may seem. They wait for whom it may be. Or won't hold long. Every passing second is more of a struggle to stay put. Fighting the urge to start is almost impossible.

Almost instinctively, Raditz lunges forward with a shout and throws his knee, diving at his brother. His knee makes contact with the staff. The attack has been blocked.

"Not so bad." Raditz chuckles.

Kakarot shoves the knee back and steps back. He gets back to defensive. "So what is this that we are doing? Are you trying to pin my abilities?"

"Not exactly." Raditz explains. "It won't be long until this Red Ribbon Army you speak of will step in. It's best if we are prepared, so perhaps I do need to understand your basic skills."

Kakarot scratches his head. "So you're training me again? Like… a year and a half ago?"

Raditz replies. "That could be it. But you have proven to fight well in many scenarios. If we find ourselves in a situation that one cannot endure alone then-"

Kakarot interrupts. "You're developing a strategy for us working together?"

The older brother frowns. "Realize that we only do _that_ when we have no other options. It's a last resort. That painful strategy of yours is not going to work with me again." He jumps forward with a punch and Kakarot blocks with his elbow. They try to push each other off. It's a struggle with strength.

"I figured that you hate it. So do I!" Kakarot throws up his leg and his brother dodges by jumping back. "We should have gave it a name you know? We can't call it out in detail."

Raditz growls. "A name? You're sounding ridiculous."

"Yeah, but I don't name my attacks after the days of the week." Kakarot pointing this out makes his brother irritated. "You know; Dynamite Monday, Shining Friday, Saturday Crush, Double Sunday, oh, and The Weekly Special-"

"Shut up!" Raditz dashes for him and throws a punch which is dodged. Another is blocked with the staff. "Focus on what you should be doing right now. Right now it seems that you care of nothing involving that stupid staff!"

Kakarot's cheerful expression disappears. "Okay. Fine then!" He shoves the weapon to his lifted knee, trapping his brother's captured fist under it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Raditz asks unpleased.

The younger warrior jabs the power pole at his brother's stomach. Raditz's mouth bursts a surprised shout. Kakarot quickly steps back as his brother stands with a hunching back and arms pressed against his stomach. "How was that?"

Raditz glares at him. "That won't save you. You really know how to tick me off!"

Kakarot laughs. "Really? You're the one who lowered your guard!" He stabs the staff into the ground and holds on to it with both hands as he jumps and does a full throwing circle swing. He kicks his legs out and Raditz is struck on the chest. His feet land back on the ground as Raditz tumbles across the field. "I can do more than that!"

Raditz stands and dusts himself off. "Now you won't be so lucky." He gets into a stance. "Feel free to charge."

Kakarot grins and sprints forward. He leaps high in the air. "Power Pole, EXTEND!"

 **-00000-**

"Well, that makes a lot of sense." Bulma observes the metal scraps that are the remains of the cyborgs that failed to even do major harm to the Saiyans. "All of them had been impaled. Not by a fist. That's for sure. This bear got impaled by it's own sword. Goku still carries that Power Pole around huh?" She walks to the many screens and types on the keyboard. Many cameras display many places. "Now where did they run off too? These guys can never sit still!"

The door behind her is violently shoved open. Heavy feet crashes through the floor.

Bulma shrieks and snatches the machine gun placed on the small coffee table next to her. She aims it at the intruder. "Alright! Stand or I'll blast you!"

"Wait! Don't shoot! It's only me!"

Bulma pauses and slowly lowers her weapon. "Wait a minute… is that you..?" She takes a cautious step forward and slightly looks above the large desk the voice came from. "Stop hiding! Come out!"

Slowly, a head rises from behind the desk. Spiky hair is shown first and next the face. The eyes blink nervously. "Don't shoot okay?"

Bulma almost forgot to breathe. "T-Tarble?!" She quickly looks around and dashes past him, shutting the door. "Why would you carelessly come here?! Do you realize that is dangerous?"

Tarble nods. "Yeah. I ran to you for that reason."

Bulma is confused. "You know about what's going on here?"

He nods. "You're trying to rid my brother and the others. I knew that since I saw the flyers you posted around. I spoke with some Earthlings. They led me here. I guess they didn't realize my heritage since I lack a tail." He rubs his lower back. "Thank goodness for me still young. I can tell it's starting to grow back."

Bulma asks; "Wait… how old are you?"

"25. Why?"

"But you look young for your age."

Tarble explains. "Saiyans are a warrior race remember? Our bodies age slower than Humans for that reason. So, I'm not finish growing much. I'm at the age when growing a new tail is almost impossible but it seems that I'm lucky."

The blue haired genius appears doubtful. "Why are you here?"

Tarble nervously glances as if he fears someone else present in the room.

She takes notice. "Don't worry. No one will be here for another hour. Is there something wrong? I haven't seen you with the others…"

"Yeah. The thing is, I'm unwanted." He gulps.

"What?" Bulma is slightly shocked. She notices how horrible his armor is beaten up. "What happened after you spoke with Goku and his brother on Namek?"

Tarble shivers. "Well, they were nice at first… but after they fought Frieza and realized how useless I was, they started to hate me." He shakes his head. "Vegeta told me to leave because of how useless I was. When I refused, he ordered the others to attack me." He slightly pulls his armor off, revealing a nasty bruise on his left side.

Bulma covers her mouth. "Why would they do that? In fact, why Vegeta?! He's your brother!"

Tarble pulls the armor back down. "A Saiyan is no true Saiyan if they can't fight. He said that I am nothing but trash that needed to be discarded. Thrown away… he didn't want me. He said I had no purpose to live… so they attacked and I ran as far as I could… I barely made it out alive and now they're hunting for me." He points at one of the screens.

Bulma checks it. At the very top left she can see Vegeta and Nappa looking around as they walk down the city streets. She flinches when the prince blasts a building down. She makes her way back to the screens and types on the keyboard. All the other screens show a piece of the scene acting as one individual screen. She presses a button, and the audio is turned on.

"Come out where you are Tarble! You can't hide forever!" Vegeta shouts as Nappa blasts another building down. "You as a coward is one of the main reasons you can't be allowed to survive!"

Tarble steps back. "You have to help me! Please!" He begs. "I don't want him to find me! Is there anything that can take them on?!"

Bulma smiles. "No problem. I got a lot of things that'll blow your mind. After all, I have to repay you for helping me back at Namek."

Tarble nods. "Y-yes. They found out about that too. They called me a traitor. Treason is punished with death. Don't make me go out there…"

Bulma walks up to a door and presses a few buttons. "We have been developing a lot of technology that will have your kind running with their tails between their legs… not including you of course. Besides, I told the one in charge that there is one Saiyan that is an exception. It's you of course. But he said any Saiyan can't live so you will have to hide when he does get back."

Tarble's eyes widen at the sight of the many drones he sees, each one heavily armed. "This… this might just work." He tugs her arm. "Pardon me, but you have a Dragon Ball laying around here?"

Bulma nods. "Yeah. It should be in here. Why? We can't make a wish without all seven. Besides, I was going to send it out somewhere for Goku to find and hopefully he'll get captured this time."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Tarble points out the door. "It's out there in the hall. You should get it before whoever is operating this gets disappointed."

"Well, you got a point…" Bulma places her hands on her hips. "But why won't you get it?"

The Saiyan shakes his head. "I don't want to be seen in case someone else who isn't fond of me spots me."

Bulma is a bit hesitant, but she approaches the door and opens it. She steps out and peeks. "I don't see anything. I guess maybe you were seeing things?" She turns around and Tarble is gone. "What? Tarble? It's okay. You don't have to hide! Come out!" She walks to the center of the room. "Vegeta must had scared the life out of him. Poor guy. I hope he doesn't get caught."

"Forgive me for saying this but that applies more to you than me."

Bulma picks up his voice from behind her. She turns around and a white fist is the last thing she sees. She falls to the ground unconscious.

Tarble sighs as his hand lowers down. "That… was horrible. She's going to hate me for this." He didn't want to do it at all. It just isn't him. "Alright. I better leave quickly. I don't have much time." He turns on his scouter. "Vegeta, Nappa, it's done. You can… stop the act now."

From the screens Vegeta turns to the camera with a chuckle. "For a second there, I thought you wouldn't have the courage to do it. Did you actually knocked her out?"

Tarble glances at her. "She won't be awake for a long time. I think I struck her too hard. Humans can't take hits at all it seems."

"Don't worry about it. Just take her and get out of there quickly. I'll call the others and we'll get what we want."

Tarble nods. "Of course…" He turns off the communication and scoops the woman from the floor with one arm. "I had no choice Bulma, but for the safety of my people, it had to be done." He aims his free hand at the ceiling and fires a ki blast which creates a hole. He rockets from the ground and makes his escape. Cleverly, he hovers above the building and fires a much bigger blast. He flinches as the area explodes and bursts in flames. "I really hate doing this errand." He flies off as the alarms sound.

Meanwhile, inside, a woman dashes inside the room and yelps as the flames spew. "What's going on here?! Bulma?!" ChiChi is present. Her eyes land on the debris that occasionally crackles static. "Energy blasts. A Saiyan did this…" She gasps. "They took Bulma!" She spins around to face Dende who is fearful of what he sees. "Tell them what happened! We have to find her!"

"Uh… r-right!" Dende sprints out the room as ChiChi snatches the fire extinguisher from the wall.

She turns it on and battles the flames. "These monsters, they just don't stop!"

 **-0000-**

"HAAAAaaaa… huh?" Kakarot is in mid sprint. His left foot is lifted from the ground and he is still.

Raditz frowns. His brother looks like a statue. "Why did you stop? I said no hesitation!"

Kakarot says nothing. After a while his foot is placed on the ground as he nods. "Really?! Awesome! We got a break!" He turns to his brother.

"What is it?" Raditz realizes how his brother spoke with the scouter. "New orders?"

Kakarot nods. He appears pleased in fact. "We are to return to the pod. We got a break Raditz! Turns out that while we were training, Vegeta formulated a plan to capture Bulma! He said of worked like a charm!"

Hearing this, Tao quickly scrambles from the tree and up Raditz's arm to sit on his shoulder.

Raditz is surprised by this news. He laughs. "Well, well! And she thought she could escape for good! Naive idiot she is!" He leaps into the air and flies off. "Looks like I spoke the present!"

Kakarot flies after him. "Yeah! Now we'll know what's going on!"

"Then it's best if we don't keep them waiting." Raditz warns his little brother.

Kakarot laughs his silly childish laugh. He sees this as a joke. He can't suppress his laughter very well.

Raditz growls. "Why are you laughing?!"

"You seem too happy to have Bulma back!" Kakarot blurts out. "Is it because of the information we'll get because she's a genius? You seem interested with one or the other! It's hard to tell!"

"What? Of course I'm interested on how she managed to pull all these threats! What do you-" He almost freezes. His good mood has dissolved and slowly transforms into anger. "Ka… ka… rot…!"

Kakarot sees the signal to fly off at top speed in pure laughter. The laughter is almost uncontrollably bursting from his mouth as his brother chases him. "What?! I was kidding around! Can't take a joke?!" He yelps as a blast whizzes over his head. "Hahaha!"

"YOU IMMATURE THINKING CLOWN! WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME?!" Raditz fires countless blast at his laughing brother. "NEVER WILL I MAKE FOOLISH MISTAKES LIKE YOU!"

"I said I was joking around! Jeez!" Kakarot dodges another blast.

"OH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S KIDDING AROUND!" Both of the older Saiyan's hands build up with pink static.

Kakarot is familiar with this technique. "Uh-oh! He tries to calm his brother down. "Uh… you're messing with me right?"

"This IS _NOT_ A GAME!" Raditz shouts. "You're fighting TO _LIVE_!" He trusts his arms forward. Two giant pink blast are fired. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Kakarot almost panics. One blast shoots between his legs, the other flies over his head. "See! You're naming a day of the week again! And you said before we won't be using energy attacks against each other!/Stop trying to blast me! We have to get back! You're the one acting immature here!"

Raditz reduces the gathering energy on the palm of his hands. "Training has been halted. Perhaps you're right about the other thing. I am the one acting immature here." He almost snarls as the energy gathers once more. "BECAUSE I'VE BEEN AROUND MY IDIOTIC BROTHER!"

Kakarot rockets off beyond his limits. "TAO! NOW'S THE TIME!"

If Tao could roll its eyes, it just did.

"It only listens to _me_!" Raditz fires another series of attacks. He didn't expect for the younger Saiyan to yank his power pole form his back. It spins like a propeller and deflects the attack. Raditz is forced to duck. "Wh-what?!"

"Can we just go now?" Kakarot asks, slightly annoyed. "You always get angry every time I mention how you're always talking about Bulma."

"If you think that I, a warrior, would waste my time with a pathetic Human being like _you_ had which resulted to having a halfbreed brat, then you are the most stupidest ignorant idiot of all idiots!"

"Are you in denial?"

"What?!"

"Well, Bulma always said how men can't resist her looks. I never really understood what she meant then…" His eyes narrow with a teasing look. "Do you like her?"

Raditz crosses his arms. "Kakarot."

"Yeah?"

"Remember the time I punched you on the head?"

"You always do that. Why?" Kakarot asks. He has a feeling he made a mistake.

"Do you know that mother used to do that to me all the time when I asked stupid questions or made mistakes?"

"So that's where you get it from." Kakarot makes note.

"As a reward of acting so stupid towards me, not only do you earn another head punch." Raditz's next sentence comes out as an angry scream. "YOU ALSO EARN GETTING YOUR TAIL RIPPED RIGHT FROM YOUR SPINE AND SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!"

Kakarot's hands cover his rear for the sake of both his tail and bottom. "Yikes! I told you I was joking!" He flies off in pure panic as his brother is locked on to him like a missile. The two disappear into the clouds. "Come on Raditz! Can you just get it and laugh?! What is wrong with you guys and your sense of humor?! Everything you joke about always involves destruction and death!"

The clouds glow pink.

"AHH! DON'T BLAST IT OFF! I NEED MY TAIL DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! I had to put a comedy ending since I had so many chapters with serious endings! Don't fret! Next chapter may have some action or interesting stuff.**

 **Don't get your hopes up readers. There won't be a Bulma/Raditz thing going on. It just doesn't suit the story. I just had Goku joking around with it for the laughs.**

 **I don't think this chapter is great. It's… okay… But the small twist with Tarble had to be unexpected, am I right?**

 **And what did I tell ya? Tao plays a role here! Trust me that you'll be well interested with it later on!**

 **Hey! Simgr101! Where are you? I need someone who can critique my chapters! Not that you have to, but you've been absent with the reviews… meh. Doesn't matter. I got help from ya anyway! Thanks!**

 **Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and hate me readers for having Bulma getting caught again. However, this won't disappoint you for long. You will be in for a shock on what I have in store for the next sequel!**

 **Okay. I admit. I'm still having a bad case of writer's block. When it happens my chapters don't come out very thrilling. You know, this one person reviewed very rudely recently. If you don't like the fic, then why put so much hate? Others enjoy it too, but I'm not complaining. Just Saiyan.**

 **Okay, I'll reply to your reviews but first…**

* * *

 **Possible Questions;**

 **PQ1: Is Tao a boy or a girl? You keep addressing the thing as "it"**

 **A: Meh. I have no idea either. As of now, I see it as a male. But that's up to you. Tell me which you see it more as and it'll show.**

 **PQ2: Why did you have Bulma get caught again?!**

 **A: Trust me when I say the girl is always prepared.**

 **PQ3: Seriously Espeon804? Really? Why have Goku mess with Raditz at the end?**

 **A: On Wattpad and Fanfiction, many of my readers have asked if Raditz has a thing for Bulma.**

 **No.**

 **Seriously. No.**

 **But, do to the fact that many of you think this, I bought it in as a joke. (And to mess with you) XD**

 **PQ4: Do you even do your homework? You told us that you are in HighSchool and you're a Junior! Shouldn't you be more focused on earning your credits to graduate?**

 **A: I have more credits than required for me to be promoted to 12th grade next school year. I do Fanfics on free time after homework or when work is done in school.**

 **PQ5: Do you even proofread your chapters before publishing here?**

 **A: Honestly, I check as I go. However, the downside of typing fics on a phone is how stupid spellcheck can get. Autocorrect acts stupid and saves letters that spell words that don't exist. So when I do update and look over it when bored, I get very angry when I spot a typo I missed.**

 **PQ6: Name fav episodes from Saiyan Saga to Android!**

 **A: I don't recall… nah. I know some of the names. Kai. Only Kai. Sorry.**

 **Saiyan Saga: And all out Kamehameha! Vegeta's terrible transformation! (Did I say the name right?)**

 **Frieza Saga: The scheme is shattered! The Dragon Balls are stolen! (I doubt I said that right either)**

 **Android saga: I can't recall the name but it was when Trunks arrived and sliced Frieza in half!**

 **Darn. Now the TFS version is playing in my head.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** **Great chapter, I loved it! You did a great bit of comedy with Kakarot, Nappa, and Vegeta. I loved how first off Vegeta, and Nappa, were annoyed by Kakarot, with his naiveity. Also, it was just a great scene that you did having Kakarot, name off all the planets in the solar system. Great job showcasing that hidden intelligence! Also, I loved how you pulled off a Space Balls joke with the seat belts. Kakarot, was well, in safety, while Vegeta, and Nappa, flew across the ship like baffoons! It was funny how both Saiyan Elites were sticklers to Kakarot, after that. I enjoy too the relationship that Tao, and Kakarot, have right now, it is very cute, and I love how Tao rides on the Kakarot's tail. When they got on the Earth, I liked how Kakarot, went in search for his Earth clothes and he put them on revealing disgust, but yet...somehow familiar to him. I liked how you had him feel that throughout the whole household, and I wonder if those old memories will pray on his mind in a bad way? After they discover a Dragon Ball at his house, it did throw me for a complete loop that you brought back the Pteradactly from the first show! I didn't expect it, it was like wow, and on top of that you made him a cyborg!? How many deals with the devil, have been made? The fight too was hilarious and entertaining, the dinosaur actually stood a good chance! After that too, when the Saiyans, went clothes shopping, what else is there to say...that you made comedy ensue! Also, nice reference to the Pink Bad Man shirt with Vegeta, that got me good! Also, loved the jokes that you made with Nappa, not fitting in any clothes at all. What took place next was interesting, The Dragon Ball, just sitting in the store window, and that store window being stronger than ever raised my eyebrows quickly. Plus, after several attempts at Kakarot, trying to break the window, the Saiyans, were going to use their strongest attacks and then it breaks? I don't know, somethings fishy hear? I think the rats in a maze theory is happening here! Also, cool to see that Bardock, and Gine are training, Raditz. I loved how you made Gine, more of a defense, it was shocking to see how she restrained Raditz. Bardock, booting his own son in the stomach...not so much. But either way I am very eager to see what that come to in the future. Plus, not shocked that Nappa, and Vegeta, want to see the Super Saiyan ability to over power Kakarot, greed begets greed. It is just making me wonder what Vegeta, and Nappa, have planed for the clueless Saiyan. One thing that got me to wonder is, destroy Raditz, body, or kill Tao. Either one would be very messed up. Also, with all the changes to the Earth, is this all Bulma's and Piccolo's doing or is their other forces helping them? Can't wait to read the next one!**

 **A: Yes, I had to lighten up the intensity from Namek's events, so tah-dah, humor but nostalgia on top! Welcome back dino-bird… for a brief amount of time! "Don't be a downer! I'm in the mood for a happy meal!" He said something like that. I loved that episode because of the pun and reference. XD**

 **Q:** **F*ck Earth. They wouldn't be able to stop a big ass f*cking kamehameha from a pissed off ssj goku just have them blow the f*ck out of the planet and none of the f*cks will survive the blast minus the sayains in space ayylmao. and don't say they can't survive, saiyans can survive for a few minutes in space, vegeta did it and blew up planets motherf*cker**

 **A: ? Whoa! I understand if you don't make any sense of this but you don't have to be so harsh about it. If I made a mistake you could have told me in a better way. Not complaining, but blowing up the Earth - yes, I know that Goku can do that, it's mentioned here - but it won't happen yet… maybe. Look, if you don't like this then don't read it, It's rude to comment so harshly.**

 **Q:** **Frieza only found the dragonballs because he onew they were in each village and went to an area with a big group of powerlevels.**

 **A: FFFFFUUUU *facepalms* Man! I messed up again?! ARRGH! Well, thanks for pointing that out… so how should I cover this up them? Hmm…**

 **Q:** **Great chapter, it was a great one! When you had Kakarot, go for the next Dragon Ball, I didn't expect a huge reference to Dragon Ball GT! That just made my day! It was funny even to see Kakarot, mimic his poster, like he did in the GT, show as a kid. As an adult it's even more funny! Plus, I did like how you had each poster explain how the inhabitants felt about the Saiyans, and how it even fueled Kakarot's anger. It makes me wonder how many humans are left on the planet, and with Dende, being alive too, I will also add aliens to that list. When Kakarot, went into the store after he found the Dragon Ball, it was funny just seeing him get blissfully drunk off of alcaholic, fruits, and drinks. It was funny to see how after all that he eats a bunch of hot peppers, and then sticks his head in a wine cask, if I had to guess. Completely drunk Kakarot, yes indeed! You shocked me again when you you brought back the demon Bear, who was also a cyborg. To see another early enemy of Goku, reappear is just great! Wonderful to see another nicely used Dragon Ball reference! The fight though, not as good with the dinosaur, but equally entertaining how Kakarot, defeats the bear with drunken skill, using it's own sword against it. When Nappa, and Vegeta, found him and he thought that a bunch of oranges were Dragon Balls, that was hilarious. I also liked how you mentioned earlier that how much of a handful that Raditz, is drunk and it was equally funny how Kakarot, was that much of a handful as well. The fight was interesting with Kakarot, besting Nappa, easily, and then almost taking out Vegeta, but when Vegeta, got the upper hand, it was unique to see Kakarot, bite the Prince of Saiyans, tail. Kakarot, being hit the head a lot made me cringe, because I thought he would've got more brain damage, but he luckily didn't. I love how useful Tao, is he came back with the Dragon Ball, all the way from the store from God only knows where! He's an awesome Gianrantula! What shocked me was how did Dende, and Chichi, get to Earth? Plus, the fact that Nail, had Dende, as well as himself revive the Grand Elder Guru, to use the Dragon Balls from Namek. Which leaves me asking is Dende, the new procure of the Namekian Dragon Balls? Also, I did like how you had Dende, survive, playing dead is smart plus, the fact that it's believable. Plus, Chichi, has gotten stronger indeed from that single kick, I wonder where she was training and with who? Plus, it interesting how gusty she is now, I like this for her and it much better than whiny Chichi. Plus with the wishes on Porunga, Being made. I wonder did Dende, bring back Raditz, and Tarble, or did he bring back some other warriors? Like Nail? I must also say that we definitely have Bulma, and this other gentleman, who could it be and what do they have planned that can strike at Kakarot's emotions? Plus are they possibly trying to save him or was the good in him, just a figure of speech? Either way, I await with anticipation for the next chapter! Lol! It's up now, so I'll get right on it! I hope Bulma, is working with Dr. Gero, or maybe Dr. Wheelo?**

 **A: :D I had to do this. This chapter was entertaining to type. It had the feel of all of Dragon Ball, Z, and yes, I made a reference to GT. It's cool how you picked it up. GT isn't canon but it's okay to watch.**

 **Q:** **Dang, what a good chapter, and one that did have a cliff hanger, but hey worth it for greatness. I must say Bulma, building all these Cyborgs, and making them almost unstoppable is a really nice twist. What was the best though, was the fight between Kakarot, and the beasts! I loved how you had the wolves make Kakarot, vulnerable, where he was trying to protect Nappa, and Vegeta, and had a hard time doing it. When the others awoke finally, I loved how they worked together to bring down the wolf. I loved how you made the wolves repair each other, and then form into one giant wolf to fight all the Saiyans. What made me laugh near the next part was when Kakarot, kicked the boulder and Dende, and Chichi, were still hiding near the battlefield. You think with that gas grenade, they would have gotten away, but hey what you did worked. When Kakarot, was struggling to kill Dende, and Chichi, both tried fighting him and, then also reasoning with him was cool! It makes me wonder about all the characters, because you had Kakarot, struggle with Dende, and then almost lose himself, just because of his anger. The two sides fighting one another for control, so I liked what we saw there, and I hope we can see more of it; for I think the struggle of Kakarot's morality is an important thing to hold on too. Also, Dende, keeping things even between the Saiyans, were shocking, he didn't have to wish back Tarble, and Raditz, but he did. He could've just asked any warrior to come back, but didn't. So, the apprictiation for defeating Frieza, must be there. Then with Chichi, she is acting like she wants to kill Kakarot, but then she seems to want to save him...can she succeed in this endeavor, because to me she seems pretty close. In fact Chichi, could possibly be even the one person to have the Saiyans, co-exist with the humans maybe? From what I see it could just be a distraction, but on the other hand, with how you've written it could also be truly possible that she wants to save her husband. Time will only tell, plus what were Chichi, and Dende, trying to wish for? On top of that when Raditz, came back alive, I liked how Kakarot, was so joyful, then he was ticked with what Raditz, did by dying to protect him. Lol. The head punch Love it! After Tarble, had looked at the dinosaur cyborg, I loved how he found the symbol of who attacked them. I loved how you had Kakarot's shock when he found out it was the Red Ribbon Army, with the two pieces clashing together at the end, epic. Dr. Gero, Bulma, and whoever else still exists, Col: Violet, did they bring anyone else back? I can't wait to see! Also, when King Cold, gets to Earth, will he have Cooler, with him as well? Could you maybe be planning for any movie villains to show? Like Turles, Broly, Paragus? It would be cool! Can't wait for the next chapter! Great work on all three of these!**

 **A: Yes! I loved this as well! The wolves! Goku! All of it! So now the Saiyans are back in strength. As for the ones you hope I'll add, they are non-canon, so I'm still doubtful if it'll be a good idea to put them in… maybe I will...**

* * *

 **Now I shall rest and soon begin working on some school projects! Updates may not happen as often as usual. So bear with me!**

 **Great, might as well re watch that TFS episode when Trunks sliced Frieza. XD**

 **REVIEEEEEW!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 19!**


	19. Just what are you?

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **Congrats! You've made it to the 19th chapter! "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" had 21. I was lacking ideas to keep that book going. Since the android saga is still far, this book will last a little longer. :)**

 **So…. What will happen here? Time to find out!**

 **Vote on the polls on my bio page please Fanfiction readers!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 19: Just what are you? -**

"Damn…" Raditz had took a seat on a tree branch to rest. Never had he ever seen his brother fly so fast. He's struggling to breathe in a normal rhythm. "He outran me. The fool will leave me alone at least." He sits against the trunk and his scouter's communicator turns on. "Just great."

"Raditz."

Raditz immediately sits straight up, recognizing Vegeta's voice. "Yes?"

"I thought I told you fools to regroup. What the hell is taking you so long?!" He doesn't sound happy to the slightest.

The warrior jumps off the branch and begins to fly again. "Kakarot is most likely back where he should be. I'm on my way."

"Don't worry about it. Make a detour west from here. You are to watch the prisoner and get some answers."

Raditz nearly forgets how to fly. "What?! I have to watch her?" Raditz mentally punched himself for speaking so rudely.

"Don't get so frustrated. I don't like your tone." Vegeta warns him. "Since Kakarot isn't around, we'll have to rely on you."

"Me? May I ask why?"

"Well, we would prefer Kakarot since he had known her since childhood. She would open her answers easiest to him if he does the procedures correctly. As for Tarble, surely she had realized he tricked her so it's unlikely that she'll speak to him."

Raditz is confused. "I understand the situation with my brother, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Apparently, she's more willing to talk to you than Nappa and I. That's from observation alone."

He doesn't like the reason the prince gave him. He's starting to think that they are assuming the one thing he refuses to think about now.

He can't handle another Kakarot.

"You are to report there and tell me what you learn." Vegeta says this firmly. The order shouldn't be ignored, it's a rough translation.

Raditz isn't pleased with this one bit. He would rather be elsewhere. However, he would like to see how far he could push her before she finally reveals her answers. "And if she doesn't?"

"In that case, do what you can. She'll eventually give us answers." Vegeta laughs lightly before the communication is cut off.

He was laughing

Raditz has a feeling that they must had been talking about him behind his back. Interrogations never go well with him. "Do what I can?" He scratches his head as he changes course.

 **-000-**

"Ha! Hiiiya! Yaaah-hah! Yah! Aah- whoa! Whaaaah!"

 _Thud._

"Perhaps if you keep your focus, you wouldn't had been tripped." Nappa frowns at the small Saiyan sitting below him. "You're too focused on trying to hit me. Get your movement together first."

Tarble stands and dusts himself off. "No fair. You've been training Vegeta when he was young. How come I'm not getting any progress?"

The general shrugs. "I didn't always train him. Frieza did most of that. I just made sure his mind was stable." He points outside the small ship. In the fields, Vegeta appears to be in an intense spar with the air. "Your brother has been training more than usual. If I were you, I would train twice as hard."

"Tw-twice?!" Tarble throws his hands out in front of him. "I can't even keep up with half the training he does!"

"Which is why we see you as a pathetic weakling! That doesn't suite a Prince!" Nappa frowns.

Tarble is further distressed. "If anyone is going to say that to me, I understand if it's Vegeta. But it's strictly unacceptable for you to use such insults against me! I can't keep up! How much further do you need me to explain?!"

"I know that you're a Prince and all, but you've been marked as a low-class warrior when you were born!"

"That's no reason to speak to me as you please!" Tarble pins his argument. "If you spoke to Vegeta that way, he would wound you!"

Nappa growls. "He's a member of the elite warrior class like I am! Until you prove to be a use for Vegeta, I have authority over you whether like it or not. Just so you know, this wasn't my decision either!"

Tarble blinks. "Wh-what?! You're telling me that Vegeta told you to make me do this?! You should know I don't have much fighting experience! This will tear me apart!"

"Once again, this is why he sees you useless. What kind of Saiyan are you to not have the desire to train and get stronger?!" Nappa sounds as if he is about to lose his patience.

"Well, maybe I'm not that kind of Saiyan!"

The Saiyan General is silent for a moment. He appears disappointed. "A low class Prince who lost their tail… And turns down fighting for gadgets." He turns away and heads for the door.

Tarble can't get an idea on what the elite is doing. He could be leaving, but the prince doesn't want him to do that. "Wait! Where are you heading off to?!'

Nappa digs inside his shirt. "We figured that you would be stubborn. So, this is more of a plan B." He pulls out a remote.

Tarble points at the object. "What is that?!"

"Nothing much. It just multiplies gravity. That's all." He reaches for the door handle and pulls it shut. Next, he presses a button on the remote and the entire room starts to hum. "Kakarot thought he could keep this from us. The naive fool."

Everything suddenly becomes heavy. It takes some time for Tarble to realize it's the room actually. Nappa stands like it's nothing to him while Tarble feels as if he is made of bricks. "What… is happening?!"

"You're kidding, right? This is merely 10 times more gravity than normal! It's like Planet Vegeta! You can hardly stand!"

Tarble lifts his leg and takes a step. His body nearly collapses. It's like he missed three steps.

"But this alone won't be enough." Nappa presses the button once more and the screen displaying the numbers show 20g. Tarble panics and falls on the ground. "Aaaand… he's down."

The young prince manages to push himself off from lying down. His arms shake in struggle to support his multiplied weight. "I.. I can't get up!"

Nappa walks up to him. "Well, if you can't get up then you can't stand. If you can't stand, then you can't train. And if you can't train… then you'll be here all day and night." Seeing Tarble's face turning pale, he adds in; "You have nothing alike with your brother. You might as well give up, but then Vegeta would… I don't know… beat you up?"

"This is absurd!"

"Well, you're starting to sound like him." Nappa chuckles. "Sorry but, Vegeta told me that training requires pain. Someone like you needs to know his bad it can get." He throws his foot and it collides with Tarble's head. The young warrior screams as his hands clasps over this face.

"Man. I didn't even hit you that hard." Nappa frowns.

The gravity pressure shuts off as the pod door opens. Walking inside is Tarble's brother, no other than Vegeta. A scowl is noticeable on his face. "Look at you." He slams the door shut and the gravity cokes back on. Tarble falls flat on his face. "Pathetic!" He walks up to his brother.

"Vegeta… please don't make me do this. My body can only endure so much!" Tarble can barely lift his head. His chin strikes the ground and it causes him to bite his tongue.

"That is _no_ excuse! You are a Saiyan! " Vegeta stomps on his chest and Tarble screams in pain. "That's right. You will feel a lot of agony if you stay lying here like the weakling you are!"

The younger Prince lifts his head again. It gets kicked back down. His hands have to fight the heavy gravity to cover his bleeding nose. "Gaw! That… why…?!"

Vegeta huffs. He stomps on his brother's chest again. "Tell me. You feel it right? The shame. You're pride has been shattered. In fact, what pride? You don't have any." He stomps harder this time. "Tell me! Do you feel it or not?!"

Tarble groans. He is kicked on the head once more and he growls. He can't understand. Why can't Vegeta just accept him as he is?

A mischievous grin crosses the older Prince's face. "That's it. You're getting frustrated because you can't even get off the ground. How pitiful!" He kicks his brother on his side, and watches him gasps for air. "You can't take a light kick."

"Hey, Vegeta. I don't think he can take any more-"

"This is not your concern Nappa. To shape Tarble into a warrior, he'll have to learn just his useless he is first." Vegeta interrupts the general.

Tarble's eyes narrow. "Forgive me for saying this but… I'm not cut out to be a warrior. Maybe I don't _want_ to fight all the time! I'm better off repairing this pod!"

"What?!" Vegeta shouts angrily. "You… you have to be pulling my tail! This is some kind of joke right?!" His brother's serious look doesn't change. "Y-you're serious?!" He harshly kicks his brother's side again and this time, Tarble is sent flying. "What kind of Saiyan would turn away from fighting?!"

If he could move, he would be running for his life by now. Unfortunately, being pinned with gravity 20 times stronger than Earth's is making this much, much worse. Seeing Vegeta approach him makes him regret speaking out. His fingers stretch for something, but he gets nothing. "V-Vegeta… please! I can explain-!"

"Explain what?!" Vegeta yanks his brother up by his neck. "That you would rather tinker with gadgets than to fight?! Never have I came across a Saiyan who would… it doesn't make sense! We are born warriors! Fighting is a part of us!" He knees his brother on the stomach several times before shoving him against a wall. He throws a series of punches against his stomach.

Every gut punch feels like a stab through the heart. Vegeta is not letting up the assault. Tarble is unable to control his body. The air is knocked out of him when he is punched harder than before. Blood flies out his mouth and Vegeta steps back. Tarble drops to his knees and falls on his back. He shivers in pain, coughing uncontrollably.

Vegeta steps on his brother's head and begins to put in pressure. He ignores Tarble's screams. "I don't even know what to do with you anymore. I should had never picked you out from that pod when I found you. I should had just let you die!" At the last word that came out his mouth, Vegeta shoves his boot further down, adding a huge amount of pressure. A small crater is formed around the screaming Tarble's head. "I despise you. It's clear on why father exiled you. Worthless trash! Why are you even a Prince! Why are you even my brother?!" He lifts his foot and kicks Tarble on the face a couple times before stepping back. "A damn mess you are."

Tarble's fingers spread apart and press against the ground. He fights the gravity and rolls to his stomach. His bloody head barely lifts from the ground. His eyes are filled with disbelief. Tears collects and fills his eyes. He shuts them tight and they fall from his face. His teeth grit together as he puts in every ounce of strength he has. His arms give in and he falls again.

Vegeta frowns as his brother keeps trying to get to his knees. He once again lifts his foot and slams it on Tarble's back. The younger Prince is forced back to the ground and is forced to stay down with the foot pinning him down with the added gravity.

Now Tarble can't budge. He coughs again after he is stomped on. His eyes shift up and they narrow. "Vegeta… this won't change my mind. So just… leave me alone!"

"Like if!" Vegeta begins to repeatedly kick his brother's sides. "You are blind to just who you are! A Saiyan Prince should how to fight! Not tinker!" Every insult is said with a kick. "You're spineless! You're helpless! You bring shame! Low class! Those low class brothers are stronger than you, and they were pitifully weak when I first met them!" He kicks his foot under Tarble and forces him and sends him crashing and skidding across the floor. His attention is turned to Nappa. "Turn off the gravity multiplayer, and find the healing substance."

Nappa glances between Vegeta and his brother and nods quickly. "Right away, Vegeta." He presses the remote and the room's humming becomes calmer until it stops completely. The gravity is normal. Nappa walks across the room and begins to dig through the cabinets.

"Tch. He's lucky that he won't be in pain for long." He heads for the door. As his hand grips on the handle he announces; "I'll be outside." He starts to pull but, he stops. The sound of feet scratching the floor makes him turn around. "So, after that beating you can stand? Shocking."

Tarble is crouched and struggling to stand straight. His left hand covers his right side and his other arm hangs limply. His body is screaming of pain. He takes a limping step and his legs almost give in. He fights to not fall. "You… Just… Can't…!" He speaks through his clenched teeth.

Nappa returns with the green substance. He offers it to Vegeta but,the Saiyan pushes his hand back. It won't be accepted yet.

"Well, maybe I can't." Vegeta fires a blast near his brother's feet. Tarble panics and falls back down. Vegeta frowns. "Normally, if I find someone useless to me… try to get an idea on what I do to them."

As Tarble gasps, Nappa speaks what Tarble could be thinking. "Vegeta! You… you're not serious about killing your own brother-!"

"Shut it, Nappa!" Vegeta demand and the general says nothing more. He looks back at his brother. "However, I should just leave you here in the gravity, and eventually, your body will collapse, and you will die." He growls. "I can see your eyes. They have lost the normal content look. You can't deny it."

Tarble's narrowed eyes harden into a glare. He fails to hide the growl that rises from his throat.

"Yes, that's it." He steps on his brother's hand. "You _can_ feel it. The Saiyan blood rushing through your veins… I wouldn't fight it if I were you." His other foot steps on his brother's back. "You don't look so good. Are you sure you want to suppress what you have to offer? I know that it's in there somewhere."

Tarble's body is shaking. It's not just from fear alone. His anger is building. Vegeta is treating him like some prisoner. He hates it. "St-stop!"

Vegeta chuckles. "And what if I don't? It's not like you can do anything about it."

"J-just… stop it! Just stop!"

"I take no orders from someone like you!" Vegeta shouts. "I still don't understand, why did father even allowed you to live?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Nappa witnesses Vegeta taking a punch on the stomach. Tarble is shaking as he stands, breathing heavily as if he's fighting his emotions.

Tarble stares his brother down. "You don't know what it's like! You don't!" Vegeta is just on his knees and Tarble kicks his foot. It strikes Vegeta's chest and he watches him stumble back.

Vegeta chuckles, which turns into a laugh. He stands tall with his hands on his sides. "Well! It seems that you can fight… but it's still bad. What have you been doing after you died?"

The young Saiyan snarls as purple aura surrounds his body. "I was judged to go to hell! TO HELL, DAMN IT! It wasn't my fault that I had to end the lives of Frieza's soldiers! They attacked and killed the people I lived with on the planet I once called home! They… it.. It was blown up… to nothing! I don't have a home anymore!" A ball of him energy collects on each hand. "Every… single… soldier… they died in my hand!" Tears heavily poured from his eyes as the memories starts to haunt him. "You have no right to treat me like this! No right!"

Vegeta's eyes slightly widen. "His energy just spiked. He's gotten stronger." He laughs. "Hah! Like if that's enough to even hurt me!"

Tarble screams as he rapidly thrust his arms forward. Energy blast fly in many directions, but they all shift and target Vegeta. He gasps and stops firing when his brother suddenly vanishes. His scouter beeps and he turns around. A pair of hands clamp over his throat.

"So, you ended lives of those soldiers. You were doing good, so why were you sentenced to hell?" Vegeta seems interested with the story. "Don't tell me that you actually-"

Tarble pulls the fingers away, just enough for him to speak. "I didn't regret it. I was glad they were dead!" He throws an uppercut and watches Vegeta regain footing.

"It seems that you can be a Saiyan sometimes." Vegeta crosses his arms. "But your power is small. It's not enough for you to survive."

Tarble shuts his eyes. "I will not allow you to push me around anymore! " He screams a battle cry as he sprints his way towards his brother with a ready fist.

"How disappointing." Vegeta doesn't even get into any kind of defensive stance. He just stands with his crossed arms.

Tarble lunges when the distance between them is close. Just as he draws back his fist to throw the punch, a blur of brown dashes across his face and he is slapped. He falls on his back and gasps for the air that got knocked out of him. He sits up and his brother laughs. Tarble can see that he had been whipped down by his brother's tail. "Am I… really that weak…?"

"It's about time that you've realized your place. If I were in your shoes, I would start training right away." Vegeta walks to the door and opens the hatch. "Nappa. You're coming with me."

As Nappa follows, Tarble scrambles to his knees. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

Vegeta doesn't answer. Instead, he takes the remote and the healing substance from Nappa's hand and presses a few buttons. "Have fun." He places the healing liquid next to the door.

They walk out. The second the door shuts, pressure forces Tarble to the ground… and this time, he can't lift a finger.

"H-heeey!' Tarble gasps as he tries to lift his head. He is as stiff as a statue. His eyes dart around where he can see in his current perspective. They land on the tiny screen.

40g

"Are… you trying to _kill_ me?!" His body can't handle 20g, and his brother skipped to 40! Tarble gets no response. He can't move, and his wounds are throbbing much worse. If he can't get up to at least crawl to the healing substance, he'll die for sure. "Vegeta! Come back! Vegeta!"

No one comes in. He is left all alone.

"Grrr…!" Tarble screams in fury; "VEGETAAAAAAA!"

 **-0000-**

Her eyes slowly open. How long had she been out? She can't recall what happened, but something told her she had been knocked out. That had to be it. Otherwise, she wouldn't feel so stiff.

Her eyes are well open now. The cold feeling is stiff as well. Sitting up quickly, she is greeted with metal bars. She's trapped inside some kind of cage.

She gulps. From her point of view, it hangs around 30 feet from the ground. Looking up, she takes notice how a steel beam stabs through the top of the cage. Each end is attached to the opposite sides of the walls. With no support for the bottom, every movement causes the cage to shake and swing.

Through the bars, no one else is present in the room. The cage is locked shut. Her hands dig inside her pocket and she takes out a hairpin. Glancing around her once again, she determines when it is safe, and she goes for it. The pin digs inside the lock and she prays that a click will be heard at any second. A foot below her is what looks like a metal plate. She could jump on it and slide her way to safety...

She freezes as a shadow looms from behind her.

"Boo."

She screams and stumbles back with a spin. Her back hits the cage walls and she misplaces the hairpin. From where she heard the voice, she is greeted with the chuckling Saiyan who hangs upside down from the steel beam by his tail. Her eyes narrow. "You!"

"He told me to make sure I get your name right… Bulma, isn't it?" The long haired warrior crosses his arms. "Honestly, I hate being present here. But no, Vegeta told me to watch you here. You have a reputation of being sneaky… and I noticed what you were attempting."

If he was friendly, she would laugh at him. Raditz hangs from the steel beam like Goku use to do as a kid. It's like they are monkeys. They really could be in her opinion, with the tail and the fact that they can transform into a ape beast. With his long hair hanging, he looks less intimidating with the whole upside down act.

"Not talking?" Raditz notes. "How unlike you. You talk too much but you are oddly muted now. You seemed disappointed to have been caught off guard." He grins darkly which causes her to quickly back off. Another chuckle escapes him.

Bulma frowns at him. He's looking at her as if she's a joke. Her fearful expression changes to a deep glare. "You've made a big mistake! You dare to cage me like I'm some animal! You're the one who should be in here, not the other way around you freak!"

"There she is." Raditz laughs as her returning attitude. "Quite the feisty one as always. You throw insults without second thought. A reckless act, but it keeps you alive."

She doesn't back away from his words. She still can't figure him out, but she doesn't like the way he describes her personality. Aside that, she wants answers. "Alright, so you've got me. Which one of you did this?! I bet that you did this! You're the one who always knocks me out!"

Raditz raises an eyebrow. The fact is very true. However, in this case it's false. He throws his head back with roaring laughter. The sudden action made his hanging body swing back. "Are you really that stupid?! I was never there, nor was my brother. He would had been hesitant to harm you enough like so!" He does a hard swing and his tail uncoils from the steel beam. He is thrown to the top and lands without stumbling. He walks across until he is almost at the top of the cage, looking down at her. "Vegeta and Nappa… you saw them in the cameras, so it wasn't them. As for the kid you call Gohan, you already know what happened to him. Process of elimination." He taps his head. "Gullible woman aren't you?"

Bulma's glare hardens. Through some thinking, she goes through a mental checklist. One name wasn't mentioned. She gasps. "No. You don't mean…"

"Right. The younger prince." Raditz answers for her. "He was very reluctant. He didn't want to do it but he felt betrayed. He helped you out and you try to kill us in return, so he brought you in. You see… you feel for his little act. Earthlings are so soft."

She can't believe this. The one Saiyan she could trust placed her into a trap. The kind and gentle guy who saw no reason to kill… very much like Goku once was.

 _Once_ was...

Now she's mad. Her angry look is the worse Raditz has ever seen. "I hate you. For what you did! If you never came here in Earth… Goku… you changed _everything_! You ruined everything! Why can't you just die already?!"

Normally, he would have gotten angry. However, he simply lifts his chin up, finding this rather entertaining. "Trust me. I've been there." Raditz chuckles. "My brother found his wife and the Namekian kid. He pushed him into wishing me back. So your desire for me to die was only brief." He jumps down and hovers a foot from her. "Kakarot was close to killing him."

"You… this is all your fault! Goku… he's changed so much…! He… killed so many lives... My dad… my mom… Yamcha...!" She falls to her knees a tries to suppress the gasping sounds escaping her mouth. She fails with heavy sobbing. "You… all of you! Why?! You just go around killing the innocent and don't care…!"

Raditz flies to the door and takes out the key from his hair. "It's about time you finally realize you won't stand a chance. The Saiyans are a race not to be fooled with." He unlocks the door and walks inside. He sticks his thumb behind him. "I had strict orders to bring you to the Prince the moment you wake up. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Bulma slowly lifts her head to look at him. "I'm not going. I've had enough of you freaks! I would rather die!"

Raditz frowns. "Don't make this difficult. You're coming with me now!"

"You should know I can't regardless! Hello?! I can't fly you idiot!" Bulma's voice still holds back sobs despite her angry tone.

The Saiyan growls and snatches her wrist. He yanks her to her feet. "I never said you would go alone! We go now!"

"Go to hell" Bulma pulls a pocket knife from her pocket and the blade comes out rather big. She stabs it into the brown tail in reach. She watches his body freeze. "Don't think any of you will succeed! Our technology has been heavily focused on you! What we have in store will end your terror!"

Sharp. Horrible sharp pain shoots through his body. "Shit! DAMMIT!" Raditz spins around and snatches his tail. He reaches for the blade and is shocked to see the other parts wrap tight around his tail. He can't shake it off. Out of nowhere, his tail whips violently up when it sent a wave of pure pain. He falls to his knees. Shaking. "What… what did you do…?!"

Bulma stands and steps back in case the warrior could lunge at her. "It's a blade developed to inflict great pain on your weak point. You won't be able to stand as long as it's on. It gets worse! You better believe it!"

A threatening growl erupts from his throat. "You are going to wish you hadn't done that-!" His words are cut short as the waves of pain intensifies. "You… You always have some trick up your sleeve it seems…!" As he is forced to use his hands to keep himself from lying on the ground, he laughs despite the pain he is going through. "And all the evidence is here… am I right?"

"It appears so. We got the answers we need… since we know where she was hiding…" Vegeta's voice is heard from the scouter. "She must not go back. Kill her if you can stand!"

"I thought you would never say so…!"

"What?!" Bulma watches in disbelief as the warrior manages to stand.

Raditz sneers. "I'll have to give you credit, so congratulations! You actually did some damage to my tail!" He snarls and steps forward. "That wasn't so wise!" His hand grips on the object and squeezes. He bites back a scream and he pulls it out in pieces. As he throws them on the ground, Bulma slowly backs away. "Damn. That actually hurt!" He grabs her by her neck and lifts her up from the ground. "That _hurt_ like hell!"

Bulma panics as his left hand crackles with purple static. The energy attack will kill her for sure. She can't breathe due to the fact that his other hand has her windpipe squeezed tight. Her mind races. She has to do something to save herself. She lands on one thing.

"Remember this in your afterlife! See it?!" His hand zaps with a scary amount of purple energy. "It's my most powerful attack. I call it Saturday Crush. Don't worry too much, because you won't feel a thing!" His grip on her throat is released as he shouts and throws his hand towards her. "Now, DIE!"

Bulma shuts her eyes tight. This could be it… So she blocks all of the rebellious thoughts she has running through her head and throws herself at him.

Raditz isn't sure of what this woman is trying to pull off, but it's truly wrecking his last nerve. "Whatever it is that you are trying to do, it won't save-"

The woman does the unthinkable.

She makes her lips press against his.

Raditz's eyes nearly popped out their sockets. He is frozen in pure shock. His mind is trying to understand why would she even dare?!

She hears the Saiyan taking a huge breathe in surprise. The energy he gathered shrinks and flickers like a dying lightbulb. The reckless move she pulled kept her alive for a while longer.

The stunt is what her life is currently depending on. She tries this chance and runs for the cage door.

The collected energy vaporizes to nothing. Raditz finds his legs and takes a half step back while shoving her off him. His rounded eyes blink and next, they narrow. His head snaps to her direction.

Bulma shrinks. There goes her getaway plan. He'll catch her for sure, because the look she is getting makes her feel like a deer in headlights.

"Why… you… little-!" Raditz storms his way towards her and grabs a handful of her hair. She screams and pounds her tiny fists at him. He just watches her struggle with a clouded mind. He can't function at the moment, and it is making his pride wounded all over.

How dare she do this with his lowered guard!

His tail twitches, fighting to move. It finally does and it whips out in front of him, slamming against Bulma's legs. As she is knocked down, he searches for his composer.

She quickly stands back up, taking quick steps back. That was too close.

Raditz wipes his mouth almost insanely with the back of his hand. He stops and looks at the back of it. It is smeared with the red lipstick she wore. He stares without blinking for a short moment. "Y-you…" Slowly, his hands balled into fist. "Y-you… dare…! What… was… that?!"

Bulma is shocked to hear what he just asked. Perhaps he is naive to this, so replies sternly with the small bravery she still has. "You aliens really are dumb to other things! Never heard of a kiss?! I didn't want to do it but you left me with no choice!"

Raditz takes a step back. "You… YOU WHAT?!"

Bulma backs away more. The risky action saved her for the moment. Now she's fresh out of ideas. She didn't want to do it, but it stopped him from vaporizing her. She's not up for dying just yet. She knows she just placed herself in a word situation.

The Saiyan looks beyond pissed. The puffed up tail is clear evidence.

His lips part away. He bears his teeth as a deep threatening growl rises from his throat. He screams in fury; "You! YOU HAVE HUMILIATED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Both hands gather intense energy.

"Raditz! Raditz!" His brother's concerned voice from the scouter interrupts him. "Are you there?! Respond!"

Raditz glares back at the woman. He growls. "I will come back and end your life. Don't think you won't feel a thing." He flies out and slams the door shut, locking it quickly. As he descends to the ground, he presses a button on his scouter to respond. "What do you want?!"

"Good! You're around right?! Free?!"

"And what if I said "no"?"

"There's no time for you to mess around! That pod we were in… Tarble is in there!" Kakarot sounds worried. "He's screaming from the inside… and… I can't open the door!"

Those words make Raditz fly from his post quickly. "Damn it! How can you not open the door?!"

"It's jammed! He's being crushed alive in there Raditz!"

"You can't be serious!" Raditz starts to fly at top speed. "I'll be there in 5 minutes! Tell him to not give in! And don't you dare stop trying to open the door! Use your head!"

"Okay! Not a problem!" A second later, Raditz hears the sound of metal being hit in the background. His brother shouts. "Not doing that again! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Not literally you idiot! I meant using your brain! Think of something!"

Meanwhile, Kakarot is trying his best to think of something… anything at least. He paces back and forth for a while. He cringes hearing Tarble screaming again. "I don't have the time!" He prepares to punch the door open. "Don't worry! I'll get you out!"

"Kakarot!"

He looks up and his brother is descending to the ground. "Just in time! I was about to punch this and-"

"Reckless idiot! He could be next to the door! Punching it down is careless!" Raditz rushes to the pod. "Help me pull this up! We both should at least make it halfway off the ground!"

Kakarot nods and rushes to the opposite side. "On the count of three?"

"Shut up and just pull!"

The two brothers begin to pull with all their strength. Finally, the door is pulled open, and they rush inside as the gravity is lifted.

Kakarot quickly scans the room. "Tarble?! Where are you?! Say something!"

Groaning is heard very close.

Kakarot looks ahead of him and spots the prince on the floor. "Whoa! Raditz! I found him!" He sprints to him and reaches to assist the Prince. "Are you okay?!"

"Leave me alone!" Tarble screams as he shoves the warrior back who finds himself almost falling.

"Hey. Take it easy. It's only me." Kakarot approaches him with an extended hand. "I heard you screaming from inside here. Did you accidentally press the buttons that operates this thing?"

Tarble's body shakes as he stands. He shouts and throws a punch at Kakarot's face.

Caught completely off guard, Kakarot is sent skidding across the floor. He nearly topples over, balancing on one foot. His tail sticks out straight which helps him kept balance. Both feet return to the ground. He was attacked, but it didn't hurt much. Instead of getting angry as expected, he smiles. "Wow. That was some punch! You surprised me there!"

Raditz blinks. Never will he understand his brother's personality. Kakarot still got punched, and he can't get an idea on why. He turns his attention to Tarble. "What was that all about?"

The young Prince's angry look drops to fear. "Oh no! What have I done?!" His hands cover his face. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" His words change to a scream and he drops to one knee.

"He's hurt!" Kakarot announces.

Tarble points at the doorway. His words are almost hard to understand. "There! Give me that!"

Raditz looks at the pointed direction. In a container is what he recognizes as the medicine Tarble developed for wounds. He picks it up and opens it quickly. "Here. Drink and explain."

Tarble takes is quickly.

"How fast does that stuff work?" Kakarot asks his brother who tosses the container aside. "You said he mixed up a healing substance with a senzu bean."

Seconds pass and the prince performs a backflip like nothing happened.

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" Kakarot gets his answer.

Tarble rolls his arms around before dropping them. "A quick cure to injuries and yet… I'm not appreciated by my brother for things like that."

"Wait… speaking of Vegeta, where is he?" Kakarot wonders.

"Damn. Now that you mentioned him, I have to explain why I left my damn post." Raditz grumbles.

Tarble turns away. "Vegeta… right. Him." He says bluntly. "He doesn't care about anything but me getting stronger. He tried to kill me!"

"He… he did this to you?" Kakarot can't believe what he just heard. Just how harsh is that guy? "Oh man… why is he so hard on you?"

Raditz answers before Tarble could. "I'm not too surprised. He's treating him similar to how I did when I met you again on this planet a almost two years ago."

Kakarot rubs the back of his head. "Yeah. That was rough." He gets an idea on what Raditz could be saying. "You know, Vegeta can be a real harsh guy sometimes, but I think he's trying to help you out as bad as it seems."

"You're forgetting something. He tried to kill me _twice_. This is the second time he tried! The first time was when I woke up after he found me in my destroyed pod at Planet Namek!" Tarble walks across the room. "We have nothing in common when it comes to brothers! Stop trying to look at the bright side if things all the time! Vegeta has no bright side!"

Kakarot doesn't mention it anymore. He whispers to his brother; "He's kinda like Vegeta when he's angry. He's definitely angry about this."

"Don't think I didn't hear that."

Kakarot covers his mouth quickly as his brother sighs.

Tarble turns to the two. "Don't compare me to him again. I am _nothing_ like him. Plus, it's rude to talk about others behind their back. Is that understood?"

Kakarot and Raditz exchanges glances. Tarble's attitude had took a shift alright. Despite the fact that they are both stronger than him, the cold look they are receiving from him is almost as intimidating as Vegeta's. "Understood." They both nod.

He sighs and sits. "Kakarot… I didn't mean to strike you earlier. It's just…" He frowns and sits on one of the ship's chairs. "I need some time…"

"Yeah… I'm heading out anyway… Maybe Vegeta would be in a better mood if I find a Dragon Ball around here…. Maybe I should get some more senzu beans?" Kakarot heads for the door and turns back. "Coming Raditz?"

Raditz shakes his head. "I'll need some time to out myself together as well. I'll find you later."

Kakarot nods once and jumps off the ground, flying and disappearing into the sky.

It is dead silence. The two Saiyans stare outside where Kakarot had disappeared from sight. The simply sounds of swaying leaves against the wind makes the small stress lighten up.

"So I take it you're not well either?" Tarble breaks the silence and offers him to sit.

Raditz takes the seat. "You have no idea." He shakes his head. "Ever since we returned to this ball of dirt, everything went down hell."

"What do you mean?"

"That woman… she's up to something… and I have an idea that you know some of it right. Can you explain?"

Tarble nods. "Of course. This… is a serious subject after all."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Awesome chapter is here at last!**

 **Okay, so I had a lot of issues with this one. Just like chapter 15, this chapter got split in three parts because it was horribly rushed. Everything was thrown around so I had to do some heavy editing.**

 **So yes, that means chapters 20 and 21 are in existence.**

 **Possibly two days from now, another shall be publish!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Wow. Vegeta sure was cruel.**

 **A: You'll learn why he did what he did.**

 **PQ2: WHAT THE HECK?! WHY DID YOU HAVE BULMA KISS RADITZ?! RAAAAAGE!**

 **A: I know. I know. Calm down, will ya? This was not done for romance. Just so you know, I'm not into romantic stuff. Strange to learn from a teenage girl huh?**

 **If you read correctly, Bulma only did that to save her skin. You know how she was in Dragon Ball, always er… using her charm or whatever to get what she wants… well, here, she simply forced herself to kiss him. It was funny actually since Raditz never had it before. XD**

 **As for those who hope that Raditz and Bulma will be together?**

 **Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAAA!**

 **No.**

 **I still can't see how that will fit here. It'll probably mess this whole story up. :P**

 **PQ3: Does Raditz have a thing for Bulma? Would you like for that to happen?**

 **A: Darn it! If you're actually thinking that then AAAAH! I SAID NO! This guy is stone hard!**

…

 **What?**

 **Okay, the idea of it is interesting but it just won't make sense… many readers said there would be no place. In fact, since Bulma is against the Saiyans, it's almost impossible for her to even go for Vegeta like in the canon! I just can't see the place!**

 **There might not be a Trunks.**

 **:(**

 **Honestly, I always wondered what would happen if Bulma went for Raditz instead of Vegeta. She did say in Kai how she lost her chance with Goku. Since Raditz is Goku's brother it seems like a scenario-**

 **Nope. Not happening. Can't see it. You better have a good reason if you hope for it, because I sure don't see it.**

 **PQ4: Okay then. If it** _ **is**_ **possible and would fit here, would you do it?**

 **A: …**

 **I never really thought of that.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Raditz here doesn't enjoy being around her, but he makes things miserable for her every time he runs into her. I still can't see it.**

 **So I was laughing when I read over the part I wrote when Raditz was attacked with a risky kiss. Classic!**

 **But here's the thing readers. READ THIS CLOSELY!**

 **In one of the recent episodes of Dragon Ball Super, I learned something interesting.**

 **I had to rely on subtitles since I don't know a lick of Japanese.**

 **When Goku said something like, "We got some strong willed wives huh?"**

 **Vegeta said something like "Yeah, but that's not one of the things I don't like about her" something like that…**

 **Well, Goku said how their wives are brave or something… can't recall… so Vegeta replied with what I said earlier. Then Goku said "I like ChiChi just the way she is too!"**

 **So I was thinking; You actually don't care about how much she screams at you and how mean she can get sometimes?**

 **Vegeta said something like; "It's your Saiyan blood. Our wives are very much like the Saiyan woman."**

 **I really don't think I said much of that right, but it explains why Vegeta went with Bulma anyway.**

 **Just go on YouTube and look up "Vegeta explains why he loves Bulma" or something like that.**

 **PQ5: WHERE IS GOHAN?!**

 **A: Trust me I never forgot about him. I'm figuring out the right time to bring him in… and another shocking scenario in as well…**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **Q:** **I thought the Saiyans annihilated Earth when they purged it when they all turned into Great Apes. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Vegeta blow it up, according to Nappa? On top of that, why would they go back to Earth, anyway?**

 **A: I answered your question as soon as you got it as you saw. But, I'll share my answer in case others are wondering this too:**

 **Earth was purged when they were apes, but Vegeta was on a rush to leave Earth to report to Frieza before they learned about him, they didn't check for survivors. There was no time.**

 **After Namek, it was Goku who wanted to return to Earth to use the Dragon Balls there to grant the wishes since they believe the Namek versions were useless. In this chapter, Goku asked if after the Dragon Balls were found, they could blow up Earth. Raditz replied to him by saying it's not their job, it's Goku's since ridding Earth's inhabitants was his mission. Raditz pointed out that since Goku lived there for almost his entire life, it probably won't happen.**

 **They won't be able to blow up the Earth because of the Dragon Balls. Piccolo and Kami still lives since Goku spared them both for that purpose.**

 **I hope this clarifies things. I'm not good at explaining things so I did what I could.**

 **Q:** **In a previous Review I have heard of adding Turles I'd like it would be interesting to see him added to the mix seeing as he can function instead of being a rage monster like Broly and the tree of Might could theoretically replace the HBTC with power multipliers and the fact they wouldn't be able to access the HBTC at all.**

 **A: That's true… they won't be able to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber… I might consider on doing that. Though Turles isn't a canon character…**

 **Oh, what the heck! This fanfic is not canon anyway.**

 **Q:** **Just how many chapters did I miss? Last one I read as back when Frieza died. I'm a little surprised that with Gero and Bulma's intellect together they still haven't created any real powerful androids. Alone Gero was able to create cyborgs from normal humans without any abilities to be above super saiyan level. Nice to see you used my suggestion though and all the shout outs from you were lovely. I wonder how Bulma will get out of this, her actions are in some regards reminding me of saiyan legends bulma. Not as brilliant as her but still interesting. On another note though, I'm eagerly awaiting Piccolo and seeing if he will be as evil as Saucemonkey's Piccolo. That fic really showed how brutal a Piccolo without Gohan could become. When Cold comes, I wonder if he'll have other forms and like Frieza is just in a restricted form at present. If he transformed though, that would be a scary thought to imagine. I wonder if you'll go with some form of nanobot controllers for Gohan so he would have to do the bidding of the remaining cold family members whether that is just king cold or you include cooler whether he wants to or not. That would be an interesting mental breaking tactic for the kid. Have him kill someone he cares for and deactivate the nanos just for Gohan to take in the death that he caused. Repeating this process until Gohan finally submitted. Well still always suggestions for days. On another note, I'm really hoping to see evil Piccolo soon.**

 **A: Wow. Those are some sick ideas. You're going to tear Goku apart with these. I love your thinking!**

 **Q:** **Great chapter, and I will mention the ending bit first, even though I believe you about Raditz, and Bulma, not getting together, I think there is a mutual attraction in other ways. I think Raditz, may shine to her not in love, but I think he likes her tenacity as well as skill. Plus, I may be of my rocker a bit, but I think just like with Kakarot, a weird sister quality is there; which once again I think is being brought on by Kakarot, because Raditz, may still be doing the tough guy thing, but as we've discovered he truly loves and cares about family and race. Plus a little more to add that he may be liking Earth as well. Which to my next point, seeing the Pilaf gang again was just sweet. Plus, it made me laugh to see their antics, and comparing Raditz, and Kakarot, together. Still wanting to be Emperor of the world with only a handful of vassels at the command. Or could there have been more humans living than the Saiyans thought. My gosh they live underground like in Terminator LOL! Either way it was cool to see them, I must say too, that it was interesting to see Raditz, let the Pilaf gang go. He is really starting to develop deep conciousness, and as for Kakarot, you are giving him some great struggles. Does he really want to fulfill the evil wish of destroying the planet Earth, or will something else be involved? I must say that a thought that I have on the matter is...what if they also wish back a few members of the Saiyan Race? Planet Earth, new Saiyan home and headquarters, human race enslaved by new masters...Ohoho! The possibilities? But, I suggest you make the final say. Either way, I am loving all the decisions you have made so far! Also, with Tao's transformation it was sick to see how he can become the huge spider, but because of his weak power level he chooses to be small. Very unique, and it will be cool to see how that will focus on the future. Also, loved the sparing match of hand to hand combat between the Saiyan Brothers. That was cool! Fisticufs vs Power Pole, just sweetness, and I think Kakarot, demonstrated it's usefulness quite well. Finally with Tarble, finding the human lab, I was believing what he was saying at first, but when he said all the Saiyans. attacked him? I was like what? Why would Kakarot, and Raditz, do that? Then it hit me that he was putting on a show for Bulma, with Vegeta, and Nappa, in tow. I know Tarble's reason for not betraying his race are sound, but it made me cringe when Bulma, was captured for it. Because she may want the other Saiyans dead, or at least captured, from what it sounds like. But when Bulma, told Tarble, that she wanted his life spared I was shocked, then was like don't do it. But then it happened. So, it makes me wonder what is going to happen next with that, plus will Bulma, get more severe torture, she seems unwillingly to be a glutton for punishment? It does build the story though cause we do feel for her. On a note of finality, eagerly awaiting the next chapter...I can see realistically just from their communication, see Tarble, and Bulma, getting together. Now, I know you'll think I am crazy after just what happened in this chapter, but considering how much he hated doing what he did in this one. I could see him going to bat for her in the interrogation. But, just suggestion; ultimately up to you! Keep up the good work!**

 **A: Once again, thank you so much for the awesome review! As we can see, Raditz's character is getting easy to follow. I might compare him with Goku one day if I'm in the mood.**

 **Yeah, It is almost impossible. I don't mind which way it goes if it is. Though really, Raditz here does mention how Bulma is an interesting Human and he would rather keep her alive, but it's not because that he likes her or whatever you guys could be thinking.**

 **Wow. That sounded childish. XD**

 **Now, I think that you may have had a laugh with the interaction between the two here. I've watched the original Dragon Ball…**

 **Goodness, Bulma was soo…**

* * *

 **Ahem. Moving on. XD**

* * *

 **Well, since this chapter was split, you'll see another update soon… possibly two days from when this was posted or longer. I doubt you'll have to wait a whole week.**

 **If you do then that means either writer's block stalled me again or school is attacking me with assignments. It's almost the end of the school year you know.**

 **Until then, enjoy! Please do read book 1 again if you wish! I do that on my spare time. I also like to read other fanfics! If you have any suggestions, please do tell! I am a reviewer!**

 **Speaking of that…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! (Why do I keep saying that? XD)**

 **For Wattpad…**

 **Vote!**

 **Comment! :)**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 20!**


	20. Táohuā zhēn dà!

**A/N:** ***sigh* Espeon804 here with another chapter…**

 **Urgh… and it happens again.**

 **I had to split chapter 19 to three different chapters because the plots were happening too fast.**

 **And I was almost finish.**

 **Urrrrrrrrgh.**

 **Read this:** **I need to clarify something… I think a few of you got confused or mistaken.**

 **Bulma didn't escape… at least not yet.**

 **She was close… but she didn't make it. If you read carefully when Raditz left her, he locked the cage door. So she's still captured.**

 **I might edit the previous chapter a bit if I can see where the confusion came from. :/**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS. All rights go to Akira Toriyama and eeeehhhh…. You get the idea.**

 **Though, this fanfic** _ **is**_ **based off DBZKAI, I don't own it.**

* * *

Key;

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **Spare**

 **Me**

 **Please**

 **This is why I hate writer's block.**

 **Well, the title of this chapter is in Chinese Pinyin. (Yes, I take a Chinese class in school) If you know how to translate it, then you will get the idea.**

 **(** **桃花真大！** **)**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 20: Táohuā zhēn dà! -**

Kakarot walks down a dirt path with the Four Star Ball in his hand. He stares at the reflection distorting on the surface.

A small and quick chirp turns his attention from the ball to the spider sitting near the tip of his tail.

"Oh, hey Tao. I didn't notice you there." Kakarot greets the small creature. "Here to help?"

Tao nods.

"Well, I see no reason to not accept it." He smiles and looks ahead. The countless trees he sees reminds him a of the content days he once had. These are one of the few times that he enjoys the small peace there is.

"You know, something's strange has been going on since we arrived here."

Tao gives the warrior a questioning look.

"The Humans… there has to be survivors. I thought we got them all back then, but apparently we didn't." Kakarot scratches his head. "And to think that Bulma and ChiChi made their way back here to retaliate. Boy, they are stubborn. Speaking of that…"

He walks up to a tree and begins to climb it. "Raditz had been acting weird lately. You've noticed, right Tao?"

Tao shrugs.

His hand wraps around a branch above his head. He swings his body up and his feet land on the branch. He snatches an apple nearby, and another next to it. "I mean… Ever since he died… he's… more open you know. He's not so cold to me as he used to be."

The spider chirps in question.

"Well… yeah." Kakarot grabs another apple. "When he was dying back at Namek… I saw a part of him I never saw before."

 **-*Flashback*-**

"Listen to me Kakarot." Raditz interrupted firmly. "You have the power inside you. It is something I've known... for quite some time..." He coughed out more blood. It was scaring his brother but he needed to get through to him. "I couldn't had let you die... because of your son... he needs you... he needs you more than he would need me..." He groaned and felt more pain. At the same time his vision was becoming cloudy and black spots dance around. He knew he wouldn't live for long.

Kakarot shaked his head. "Stop it... your energy... just... shut up! Stop talking! You mustn't die like this Raditz! We already lost one!" He found himself getting angry. "We can't lose another! I can't! If you die then I will hate myself for the rest if my life! I can't let this happen! Why did you jump in there?!"

"I did not want you to die..." Raditz's words surprised everyone. "The way you fought... and brought back our senses when everything seemed bleak... and to think that you were that crying weakling baby... it... makes me so proud to we how much you've grown..." His blood-covered lips formed a smirk that widened into a small smile. "It makes me glad... that I am your... brother..." He struggled with his breathing more and lost it. His hand dropped to the grass as his eyes closed with his head slumping over. He exiled his final breath as the smile faded... and he was motionless.

"No..." Kakarot grabbed his brother's shoulders. "No... no... NO! Raditz! Raditz! No, no, no... dammit!" He begun to shake him which got harder each time, and he refused to believe what just happened. "RADITZ! RAAADIIIIITZ!"

 **-*End of Flashback*-**

"Sure… he's back to life and all… but he never spoke to me like that before. He had always yelled at me and called me names…"

Tao grumbles.

"Well, yeah. He still does that." Kakarot corrects himself. "But, he _knew_. It was as if… he knew ever since the day we fought against each other in pure grudge… he realized the potential I had. I just needed something to unleash it. He's not easy to break through, but I bet deep down, he's actually a concerned brother huh? He was kind at one point maybe… So what happened to that?"

Tao sticks its front legs over its head to make it look like horns. It attempts to do an evil laugh, but all that comes out is little squeaks.

The Saiyan seems to get the idea. "Frieza huh? He turned Raditz's childhood to a slaughter house. He set his mind to an all out killing monster." He closes his eyes as images of Earth's cities burning down plays in his head. A shadow of him stands on top of the burning buildings. The eyes glow red and the shadow grows into the shape of the Oozaru. The shadow beast fires multiple blast, and the city vaporizes. "I only wiped out life on this planet because it was how I punished Earth. I have no interest in purging other worlds. But still…" He opens his eyes and he looks at the ground feet below him. "Think about it. Frieza turned set their minds to killing with no reason at all. They just go to random planets and kill. It's stupid if you ask me."

That alien spider gives the Saiyan a questioning look.

"Ever since Frieza died… Raditz was more open. Maybe because… he's free." Kakarot says. "That's it. Those days are over huh? It looks like that Vegeta really just wants to be ruler of a lot of things now. It's why he wants to be immoral."

Tao tilts his head.

"Raditz is a bit at ease now." Kakarot adds. "Maybe he's starting to know what it's like to feel joy or things like that. He is sometimes hard to figure out." He thinks for a second. "I wonder why he was so close to Bulma. If anything, it looked like he was kissing her."

Tao freezes and falls off the Saiyan's tail like a sheet of paper.

"Hey! I said it _seemed_ that way!" Kakarot slides down the tree after him with the gathered apples in his arms. He lands right in front of Tao, lowering his tail to the ground for the spider to climb back on. "Maybe Bulma pulled off one of her tricks. I thought she stopped doing those a long time ago… Back when I was a kid."

Unfortunately, more possible theories are interrupted by the growling coming from his stomach.

"Hmm." Kakarot rests a hand on his stomach, glancing behind him. "Do you think that dinner is around yet? I'm starving. Maybe I should go and gather some more apples?"

Tao appears to be sighing. It points a claw over what could be its shoulder.

Kakarot turns around and he nearly forgets to stay on his feet. "Oh, no!" His feet take off. A long cloud of dirt spews from behind him as he runs at top speed. Poor Tao hangs on to dear life on the tail that slings heavily with every step.

As he gets close, he can see the smoke that is black and deep. The source of it is the fish stabbed through a branch on the ground. It's like a flaming torch.

The Saiyan finally reaches it and flails around it. He waves his hands rapidly which results to him dropping the apples. His mind tries to think of something to do. "How did this happen?! It's on fire! If I don't put it out, it'll spread!"

Tao grumbles, sounding annoyed.

"I know that I destroyed a lot of cities here and they caught in flames, but this is food I'm talking about! Raditz will lose it!" Kakarot replies to the statement he assumed the tarantula said. His mind races for something, and an idea hits him. "Right!" He rockets from the ground and stops at a lake. He hovers over it, and he cups his hands together, pulling his arms to his sides.

Tao apparently recognizes what is about to happen, because he screeches in panic. It scatters to the Saiyans head.

"KAAA-MEEE…!"

Tao hides in the Saiyan's wild hair.

"HAAA-MEEE…!"

Tao peeks a little.

Kakarot thrusts his hands down. "HAAAAAAA!" A huge blue blast is unleashed, and it slams into the lake. Water spews everywhere, raining heavily on everything.

Everything settles down, and Kakarot looks at where the fire was. It has been put out. A wide grin crosses his face as he looks back into the ditch which was once a lake. "Hah! Haha haha!"

Countless fish flop around inside. Schools of them in fact. They all flop around the ground, with no water to swim in.

Kakarot lands inside the ditch and scoops up handfuls of fish in his arms. He laughs. "This is enough! Just enough! It makes up for that fish that's been burnt rock hard huh?!" He laughs in his goofy style.

Tao pulls itself from hiding inside the hair and is shocked to see the hundreds of flopping fish.

"Time to cook and serve!" Kakarot laughs almost uncontrollably as Tao begins to spin a web into a net. He drops the fish inside and gathers more. "This is enough to last us a day if we don't get too greedy. Maybe one meal." He pours in more fish as Tao drops one inside. As soon as he gathered enough, he goes for the apples he dropped before he blasted the lake and drops those inside. Next, he grabs the web net and hauls it over his shoulders. He starts to walk with a happy look on his face.

Tao scatters after him and crawls up his legs to rest on his tail.

"Some haul huh? I haven't caught this many fish in a long time!" Kakarot smiles as he marches down the dirt path. "Raditz will be disappointed to hear that his catch had been fried, but I bet that when he sees what I caught, he'll be feeling great! I'm sure that Tarble can create a casserole from this!" He laughs again for a few seconds, and it suddenly slows and stops. He stops walking, and he looks to the sky. "Wait… something isn't right…"

Tao jumps off his tail and crawls a bit further ahead. It seems to be getting nervous.

The Saiyan's eyes slightly widen as he senses a great power far from the Earth. "What… is that coming from? It…" He gasps as a mental image of Frieza crosses his mind. "That's impossible! I killed him! He shouldn't be back!" He frowns. "But… this feels different… someone… out there… is stronger."

Tao chirps a couple times as it steps back. It's body begins to shake as it starts screeching repeatably.

Kakarot looks at the creature. Something isn't right. "Tao… are you alright? You can feel it too right?"

The tarantula's body suddenly begins to glow bright. Streaks of light shoots through it's body.

The Saiyan steps back quickly. Something definitely is going wrong here. The light is growing bigger. "Tao? Hey! Tao! What's going on?! What are you doing?!" He drops the sack of fish as the light explodes. He is knocked to the ground by the sudden force.

Then, everything settles.

Kakarot rubs his head as he slowly sits up. He notices a huge shadow looming over him, so he looks up. His eyes widen even more. "Ooooh… crap."

 **-0000-**

"So…. You didn't kill her?" Tarble asks the long haired warrior. He stuffs his mouth with the fruit, and he hands him a glass of water. "That's highly odd for you to spare someone. Were you not given an order to kill her?" He takes a sip of his own.

Raditz responds. "If I could stand. She stabbed my damn tail." He glares at the small bandage wrapped around it. "Vegeta might just kill me."

Tarble shakes his head. "Don't be so concerned. I informed him that she was hiding a piece of information that we can't afford to lose."

Raditz didn't expect to hear that. "Wait. You _spoke_ to him?! Didn't he nearly kill you a week ago?!" He corrects what he said; "He was trying to push your buttons and you still spoke?"

Tarble shrugs. "It was small talk. It wasn't face to face. We spoke through the scouters." He sighs. "You seem to be in shock. You've experienced this before?"

"Long story short; Kakarot and I back then weren't understanding each other. Let's just say it ended with a brutal grudge fight." Raditz shakes his head. "Kakarot may be an immature idiot most of the time, but pissing him off isn't a wise choice. He won't let you escape with no wounds. " He chuckles at the memory of the fight. "He's a Saiyan after all." He takes a sip of his water.

Tarble appears uncomfortable hearing that. He returns to the previous subject. "Just tell him that I ordered you to halt." He stands and turns away. "I understand your issue."

"You understand? You tolerate more than Prince Vegeta." Raditz is relieved that Tarble won't make it any worse. He takes another drink of his water and sighs.

Tarble turns his head to him halfway. "I do. It's surprising, really. I decided to let it be. After all, my brother wouldn't be pleased to hear me report the failure. He'll probably get angry again and…" He forces the thought out his head.

"Vegeta is most likely going to take it on me than you. He hasn't thrown me around for a long time." Raditz says.

As Tarble takes a big gulp of his gives the warrior a funny look.

The long haired Saiyan notices this. That look is making him feel as if the Prince knows something he doesn't. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?

"I fear for you as well." Tarble replies.

"You should be more concerned about yourself. A Prince should have no business with a Saiyan as myself." Raditz says this but he knows Tarble won't stop. The Saiyan just the same amount of compassion as his brother. "Why are you so concerned?" The look he is getting is making him feel uncomfortable. He begins to drink some more water to calm himself.

The young prince seems slightly irritated. He is clearly not pleased. "He'll lose his mind if I told him that Kakarot witnessed you and Bulma kissing in the area."

Raditz spits out his water like a violent fountain and coughs heavily,almost choking. He punches his chest a couple times and an ice cube flies out his mouth.

Kakarot saw that?! Out of all the people… Kakarot?! Now the Saiyan will bother him much worse than before, and it wasn't even his fault!

"Well, how rude of you to spit all over the floor like that." Tarble's attention is fully on Raditz now. "Someone will walk through here and slip." He notices Raditz struggling to get his breathing in order. "Are… you alright?"

Raditz would had replied; ("Does it look like I'm alright?!") But he wouldn't want to know just _how_ much Tarble can tolerate. Plus, it's very disrespectful to speak rudely to a prince even though this one can barely fight. Instead, he replies; "No. Here's the thing; She did the act. That woman…!" His face has flustered pink, and hand grips on the glass so hard, it shatters.

The young prince blinks. "You mean...none of that was your intention?"

Raditz fails to suppress a growl. "Forgive me if I sound rude. But no. None of that!" He almost snaps. The pink shading covering his face turns red. "She did that to save her skin! Catching me off guard like that… A mere earthling! What fool am I to… even consider that! Not like Kakarot! Not like that fool!"

"I… see." Tarble nods once. "I also see that it hurts your dignity as of now. She's a stubborn one. Her attitude is dangerous." He walks away from the warrior. "Now, understand this, and hear it well."

Tarble's tone of voice sounds firm. Raditz never hears it often, so this is something to not brush aside.

"I've done you a huge favor. I won't speak of this to anyone, and I told your brother to not speak of it as well. However, it's your fault if you let that slip out, and knowing how Kakarot is… it might just happen." Tarble shakes his head. "I won't save you then. All will weigh on you."

Raditz is more relieved now. But he is still concerned on what his brother would say about this. He crosses his arm over his chest and bows. "Thank you, my prince. This burden I placed on you-"

"I told you before that you don't have to be formal with me." Tarble reminds the warrior. "I don't deserve it. That's what I know. I'm no warrior." He takes a few more steps and pauses, rubbing his backside. "Now this is really stressful. I just wish it wouldn't be such an uncomfortable process…"

Raditz stands quickly. "You… you're growing a new tail?"

He nods. "Possibility. Or, my body is just acting so strange since this is the first time I'm without it."

"Where are you heading off to?"

Tarble sighs. "You and your brother have a habit of asking so many questions." He answers anyway. "I'm going to… do some training. I'm tired of being looked at like a joke. It seems that training in hell wasn't enough for him."

As soon as the young prince is out the room, Raditz stands to make his own leave. Just before he could, his scouter turns on.

"Raditz."

Raditz almost jumps. Vegeta probably wants to know what happened.

"Tarble informed me of you being halted. Does the woman have anything hidden that we must know about?"

"Most likely. However, her stubbornness will make it almost impossible to get any information about it." Raditz sighs.

"That's a problem that I need resorted. You and your brother are the only two who can get answers out of her. However, as I said before, since Kakarot is out right now, I need you to get some answers."

Raditz bites back some foul words escaping his mouth. Again? He hates this in levels that probably don't exist. Still, arguing is not an idea, so he responds. "Right away sir…"

"As soon as it's done, you may rid her, and don't lower your guard this time!" With that, the communication is cut off.

"Damn it all…" Raditz makes his way out the room. "I can't see how worse this day could possibly get!" His boots can be heard hitting the floor and echoing through the halls. The building is still in good shape, even after their rampage. "How many more of them are still out there I wonder?"

He gets to the end of the hall and pushes open the door. Above him, the cage is still shut close. He growls and steps back. He still can't get over on what happened the last time he was here. The thought of it makes him burn up in anger. His face is red due to his embarrassment. "I don't know if I even want to try."

A quiet and faint sound is what he also picks up. He identifies it as crying, and it's clear that it's coming from the woman who already placed a heavy burden on him.

Just how bad can _this_ get?

His feet leaves the ground as he slowly rises high until he is hovering in front of the cage door. Just as he assumed, Bulma is on her knees, crying. It's starting to annoy him. Topping that with the fact that he has to try to get answers from her again, he hates it! "I would appreciate it if you would shut up!"

Bulma jumps. She didn't expect anyone to return so soon. She definitely though she removed Raditz from her problems. "Oh great. Here I am caged like a bird and he's back! Why is everything making life so hard on me?!" Her lip quivers as more tears form in her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raditz takes out the keys and unlocks the door. He steps inside and stares at the woman. "You have caused me so much!" He stands in front of her now, and he throws his leg.

Bulma screams as she is kicked on the chest and knocked down. She coughs and gasps for air.

"I demand answers, starting now!" Raditz snatches her by her hair and yanks her up. "We know so far that you have been developing technology to get rid of us, but Kakarot told me you couldn't had done it alone. You're working with this Red Ribbon Army… am I right?"

Bulma looks at him in shock.

"So I am. That gives me a break." Raditz yanks her close to his face. "Now, who is the one in charge… and don't you dare try that stunt again. You won't have a single tooth in your mouth if you even try!"

Bulma frowns. She spits at his face.

And it lands right on his eyes.

Raditz shouts and his hands cover his face, so he drops the woman. He wipes the saliva off quickly. "That's it! You're dead!" At this point, he doesn't care what the others say about him killing her so soon. They got enough answers for Kakarot to puzzle together anyway.

Bulma is on her feet and backs away quickly as the Saiyan storms towards her. Her horrified expression changes to determination. She won't get scared by him easily anymore.

Raditz reaches to snatch her. Just as his hand grabs her wrist, the woman took this as an advantage and threw herself to his back. "What the- get off of me- OWWW!" He begins to thrash. She has his tail! That's the only explanation for the sudden pain he is feeling. "Unhand my tail!"

Bulma hangs on tight. It is almost as if she is riding in a bull. The Saiyan is incredibly strong, but she can outsmart him in ways he can't even predict.

"Don't think you have me so easily!" He lifts his tail and the surprised woman hangs on to it like a rope as she is slung to the ground. "Let go!" He swings the limb in front of him and the woman is slammed against her back. He pins his foot on her chest and yanks his tail free.

Bulma may be pinned, but her mobility isn't limited entirely. She kicks her leg up and it strikes between his own.

Raditz screams and jumps back. He can take a lot, but that was a dirty move! He crouches, hoping the horrible pain would go away. "You… what… how…?" He glares at her. "I see that you got some tricks! I'll give you some credit!"

Bulma takes a step back. That Saiyan took the kick better than she expected. Then again, he isn't Human and is much, much stronger. That kick simply stunned him for a short moment.

The Saiyan growls and walks towards her. "Know your place!" He throws a punch, and to his surprise, he ducks and he misses. "What?!" He watches her crawl under him and make a dash for the door. "Nice attempt!"

Bulma is almost there. She makes it to the door and Raditz flashes in front of her, so she ends up running into him and falling down to a sitting position.

The Saiyan grins darkly. "You are very persistent aren't you?" He steps forward and she steps back. "Far too stubborn. Feisty in many levels. You have more bravery than any other earthling I had came across…. Or, you could be plain stupid!" He stomps his foot which violently shakes the cage, forcing her to fall. He begins to laugh.

Why is he laughing? Bulma begins to think the worst. He's going to torture her. He'll kill her slowly and watch her suffer. His laughter is making her scared down through her bones, but she keeps a straight face. She won't let her fear show much longer.

"I'll be honest with you." Raditz says with a dark chuckle. "You are probably the most annoying Human I have ever met. Yet, you are the most brilliant according to my brother. Killing you is such a waste, and I really don't care if you live or die. I prefer you alive since you've proven yourself useful."

Bulma frowns. "I've done enough for you! I'm not working for you monsters anymore!" She attempts to kick him but this time, he ankle is caught.

"And yet, you still stay stubborn. Such a waste." His laugh becomes dark and almost wicked as his hands crackle with energy.

Bulma realizes there is nothing left that she can do. She doesn't even shut her eyes. She just stares him down with the anger she has against him, and what he did to Goku. "I hope you rot in hell!"

"Well, such a foul word choice to choose before you die." Raditz smirks. "It's one of the few reasons how I find you amusing."

"Then send the message to Goku that he'll wish he never turned his back on us!"

"Perhaps I will!" The gathered energy grows into pink balls of energy. "DOUBLE SUN-" He nearly falls as the whole room shakes. Once again, his energy fades away. "Wh-wha…?!"

The ceiling starts to collapse, and the cage rattles insanely until it breaks from the steel beams. They free fall towards the ground.

Raditz dives out at the nick of time. The cage hits the ground and breaks to pieces. Glaring at his falling surroundings, he spots Bulma scattering to her feet and running off. This pisses him off. After what she did, he won't allow her to escape without any broken bones. "Oh, no you don't-!"

"RADITZ!"

Raditz sighs. "Not again. What does he want _this_ time?" Kakarot is going to wear off his name.

His brother's voice stops his actions. He sees Kakarot sprinting inside the room. "We have to get out of here! It's going to blow!"

Raditz points at the direction Bulma ran off. "That woman-"

"No time for that! We go outside now! You have to see this!" Kakarot pulls his brother's arm and runs out the collapsing room.

Well, at least he won't have to tell such an embarrassing story.

They sprint down the halls, dodging any chunk of wall or ceiling that rains down at them. Occasionally, they would have to destroy it with a punch.

"What's going on here?!" Raditz asks as he punches a chunk of wall that nearly falls on top of him. "Why is everything falling apart?!" He checks his shoulders and even his tail. The annoying creature he despised so much has gone missing from it's usual spot. "Damn! Where did that pest run off too?!"

"That's the problem!" Kakarot shouts as they both leap over a crowd of rocks.

Raditz isn't sure if he heard that right. "What?!" They skid to a stop as he roof is stabbed through and lifted from the building. Rows of red eyes peer inside. An enraged roar pounds their eardrums. "Shit! This can't be happening!" He grabs his brother by the collar of his shirt. The younger warrior is shaken violently. "What did you do?! HUH?!"

Kakarot raises his hands. "Nothing! I sensed a huge energy far from this planet! It's… more powerful than Frieza's!"

"What?!"

"For some reason, Tao suddenly was acting strange. Next thing we knew, he changed into that thing!" Kakarot points at the creature that stares at them.

Raditz looks up again. He flinches as the roof is torn to nothing. Now the giant beast has a good look at them now. His face goes pale.

"Raditz? We have to move!" Kakarot tugs his frozen brother's shoulders. "Come on! That monster is not the only problem! Something bad is up! Staying here won't help!"

Raditz slowly backs away. "Not this… not this again…!" The image of the tarantula beast he encountered in childhood crosses his mind. He suddenly rockets down the hall. "KEEP IT AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

Kakarot reaches his hand. "Wait!" Hearing the beast roar, he fires a blast at it which does nothing. "What?!"

"Ki blast won't stop it idiot!" Raditz shouts from the distance. "Get out of there while you still can!"

"I don't think so." Kakarot turns down the demand. "Sorry, Raditz, but I have to stop this before it goes way out of hand."

"You're serious?!" Raditz knows he can't change his brother's mind. Once it's set for the safety of others, it won't shift. "Alright! Just one thing! In his true state, the venom he holds is full of poison acid with the capability to liquefy rocks and metal! Don't be so reckless!"

"Don't worry. I think I know how to at least stop it!" He draws his staff from his back and aims one end of it at it. "Come on Tao! Snap out of it! We are not the enemy here!" A sharp foot stabs the ground in front of him. He freezes realizing the foot missed him by an inch. A strand of hair falls from his head. "Okay. He's not listening! Not good!" He leaps back and trusts his staff forward. "EXTEND!" It grows and jabs one of the spider's eyes and it roars in pain. Kakarot takes this opportunity and jumps from the ground. He throws a kick and his foot slams on its head. It falls on its back and he lands beside it. "That's enough! Stand down now!"

Kakarot knows his brother can't keep himself from running away from his fears of these creatures. He is well aware of what Raditz is targeting. "Raditz! Go find the source of that energy!" He spots Tao moving to get back on its feet, so he jabs his power pole at it again. "Stand down!"

Tao roars and swipes a leg which misses.

Kakarot sighs. "Right. You only listen to Raditz." A handful of seconds past and he realizes what he just said. "Wait a minute… of course! You only listen to Raditz! He's the only one who can regain your reason!" He growls. "Too bad he ran away."

A pause.

"Damn it! He ran away!" Kakarot exclaims.

Raditz is sprinting down the halls faster than he had ever ran in his life. His heart is pounding so hard, it feels as if it could burst out his chest at any second. His mind is so well set to fleeing, he is unaware of his tail thrashing violently behind him with every step. It's unusual, because normally he would have the limb around his waist.

He skids to a stop.

"Gaw!" Raditz exhales a huge puff of breath with his hand resting on his chest. His breaths are quick and unsteady as his head whips around his surroundings. He made it to a stable hall, the kitchen in fact. The pod is huge but it's half the size of Frieza's ship. Apparently, this side took no damage.

Everything shakes and he nearly loses his footing. Gravel rains on his head. "This is insane. Why today, Zhanshitao?! Why today?!" He gulps as the room shakes again. "How long will the beast carry this on? He had lost his mind!"

His scouter suddenly beeps.

"Damn it!" Raditz snarls. "What, what?! Whaaaaat?! Stop getting on my nerves Kakarot!"

"I need you back here!" Kakarot's voice shouts from the scouter. "Seriously! I can't manage it on my own!"

"Sure you can! You survived fights against giant beast many times!" Raditz spits. "Take me for example! You fought that monstrous giant ape twice! Just so you know, I hate being that ugly beast!"

"I know! But Tao can't calm down! You're the only one who can help him!" Kakarot screams. "Come back here at least!"

"Oh, hell no!" Raditz shouts. "Not again will I face against a Giantula! I was almost soup the last time!

"For crying out loud, Raditz! Get yourself together and face your fear- or _I'll_ be soup!"

Raditz shuts his eyes and growls as his mind has a heavy debate. He would go but he hates it! He hates this situation so much! His near-death experience back in childhood makes him fear anything with eight legs. It isn't entirely his fault!"

" _That's right! A damn coward!"_

Those harsh words he was insulted by back when Kakarot was disliking him strikes him down. Kakarot called him a coward when they first arrived on Namek, and that was what triggered the grudge fight.

The Saiyan warrior runs again. "Oh, what the hell!"

 **-0000-**

"D-d-damn it! Come on!" Kakarot growls as he pushes away the legs that try to stab through his body with his staff. He catches a breath and shoves the beast back. He steps back quickly and a foot stabs through the floor tile he previously stood. "Alright. Take this!" He leaps from the ground and jabs one end at its head.

The beat roars and stumbles. It jumps to its back legs, rising its front claws.

"HAA!" Kakarot throws the staff down and it collides with two hairy legs. He does this again with the other two. He pushes back and fires a small blast which explodes at the monster's face.

Spiderweb suddenly spews everywhere in attempt to capture the Saiyan. "Crap!" He ducks every one until it finally stops.

He lands and one of the back legs swept him off his feet, and he falls on his back. Before he could get stomped on, he holds both ends and thrusts the pole in front of his face. The claws slam on the surface. He fliches as he is scratched across his right arm. Unpleased for being hit, he pushes against the force that is pushing his arms down. "Th-this will take forever!"

Tao growls and its fangs spread apart. Acid leaks from the very tips. The dripping fluid hits the ground and hisses, melting holes through it effortlessly.

The warrior's stomach drops. "Double crap!" He almost panics as the acid drops land around his body, especially around his tail. His teeth grit together as the very tip pulls back in time to avoid being melted off. It's too close. He'll melt for sure! "This is bad! Real bad!" He yelps as his staff finally slips from his hands, and it hits his face.

He shakes his head to ease the pain, and he opens his eyes. The fangs are feet away from his face. He prepares to jump out of his position.

That plan gets thrown out the window as the Giantula spits out web from its mouth. It pours all over his arms and legs, trapping him down.

"Hey! I'm not a snack!" Kakarot pulls with all his effort, but not a string of silk breaks lose. The monster's fangs spread apart again, and they lower towards the warrior. "Damn IIIIIIT!"

A huge pink blast slams on the beast's head. It toppled over and fell, roaring in pain.

"Leave my brother alone, you disobedient and ugly beast!"

Kakarot smiles as he recognizes the voice. "Hey, Raditz!" He laughs his signature silly laugh as he sees his brother walking and standing over him. "You came back!"

"Honestly, I didn't want to." Raditz frowns. "Good thing I did. You wouldn't be alive right now. Such a fool you are." He reaches down and tears off the web that traps his brother. "Do you ever learn?"

Kakarot stands, rubbing his wrists. "Maybe?"

Raditz sighs. "Let me guess, you were trying to save your tail from being melted from your spine, were you?"

Kakarot laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I guess that's how Tao managed to snag me in that web trap huh?"

"Which is why you should keep the damn tail around your waist! You are so brainless!" Raditz growls, throwing a punch on his brother's head.

"Ow!" Kakarot covers his throbbing head. "Stop that! Enough! You know that I hate doing that! It feels uncomfortable!" He crosses his arms. "You shouldn't talk! You have yours out right now!"

Raditz blinks and looks down behind him. He's right.

"Well!" The older brother begins. "At least I don't have it out 24/7!"

"24/7?" Kakarot repeats the numbers, confused. "You meant "7:24" right? That's not the current time. It's still the middle of the day! Boy, is your clock messed up! You guys read time backwards?"

"Idiot!" Raditz snaps. "24/7 is not a time! It means 24 hours every day of the week!" He takes a heavy step towards his little brother. "7 days!" And another, leaving Kakarot chuckling with unease. "SEVEN!"

"Okay, okay. I get it now!" Kakarot pushes his hands in front of him. "You don't have to get so angry about it. I'm leaning! Give me some time!"

"Give me a break." Raditz rolls his eyes.

A deep and angry growl snaps the two back to reality. Tao stands tall, looking more enraged than before.

"Wow. He stood up like that blast was nothing!" Kakarot says in awe.

"Can you focus for one second?!" Raditz shouts.

The beast begins to step forward slowly. Its fangs open and close, and the leaking poisoning melts hikes through the ground. Now, it's focused on killing them.

Raditz gulps as the stomping comes close. This creature has lost it. It is unable to grasps the difference between friend and foe. "Tao!" The creature roars at him and swiped a claw. Raditz ducks. "Tao!" Seeing no process, he shoves the fear trying to consume him. Without much hesitation, his right hand sparks with energy as he screams;"ZHANSHITAO!"

The beast opens its huge, acid-leaking jaws as it roars at the opposing Saiyan. Raditz's thrusts his hand at the spider and the blast is launched. It slams against the creature's left side. It nearly falls over and smoke rises from where it took the hit. Its legs stab the ground as it fights to turn its body around.

"SIT!"

The transformed Tao takes a step forward. The Saiyan appears uneasy when it did that, but the expression is quick to be replaced with a stern look.

"OBEY ME THIS INSTANT!"

It growls and takes another step. The warrior doesn't move from there. It's eight eyes study the warrior and they widen as he recognizes him. Finally, all of it's legs fold under it's body. It doesn't budge.

Kakarot grins wide and childishly as he laughs. "I told you it's possible! You pushed away your fear to take down this monster!"

Raditz folds his arms and turns away. "Yeah. Whatever." Really, he's still shaking in the inside. His body can't settle after facing that monster..

"Then again, it actually obeyed you. I guess it recognized you huh?" Kakarot adds in. "It sat down! It must had been your pet back then!"

A hand covers his head as he groans. Raditz almost gives up on explaining that the creature is nothing of the sort. "I told you before, it's not my damn pet."

Kakarot becomes confused. "But you told it to sit as if it was a dog." He doesn't push it further. His brother's tolerance is almost gone. He decides to switch the subject to something that had bothered him for some time. "Its name is "Tao". That made laugh when I first heard it and it still does. Now it makes me feel more angry with Bulma."

"And why is that?" Raditz asks.

"Well, when I fought the Red Ribbon army, there was this guy named "General Tao". The spider and him share the same name."

"Well, that's an interesting fact, but it's not entirely accurate." Raditz begins to explain. "Tao, this creature, is a species of intelligent giant tarantulas who are skilled with their hunting. It's like they're warriors themselves."

Kakarot nods. He finally picks up an explanation for once and understands it.

"I'll say this in a way you'll understand." Raditz informs his brother. "This one's name - "Tao" - is a shorter address than what he is actually called. Kind of like how some call you "Goku" when your real name is "Kakarot". It's shortened to make it quick for one to address him.

Kakarot understand somewhat. "So you gave it a nickname? What's its real name then?"

"Mention it possibility being my pet and I will-!" He pauses and sighs. "Our mother found it with the name fool. "Zhanshitao" is what it is really called.

Kakarot blinks. "Mother found him?"

Raditz nods. "Right. It's… a long story." He approaches the beast as it starts to glow. He watches its body shrink back to the tiny tarantula he had always known. "He probably won't remember any of this."

"He?" Kakarot repeats.

"Well, yes. It's a male. I guess you can't tell the genders of creatures apart?" Raditz reaches down and picks up Tao by one of its legs. "Just look at him. He's out cold. Just like we get after our rampage under a full moon."

Kakarot smiles. "Wow. It really took a lot out of it- I mean, him."

"You'll get it right…. Eventually. Knowing how slow your brain is, it'll probably take years." Raditz sighs.

"Well, that wasn't nice!"

"What have I told you about saying that?! I am not a nice guy, so stop complaining!" Raditz growls. "Whoever said I am trying to be, or ever will be nice?! I never was!"

Kakarot points at the knocked out Tao. "He did. He told me you were nice once… before Frieza took you in…"

"Tao can't talk you-" The long haired warrior decides to ensure the pointless yelling he is about to add in. "Don't mention that."

Kakarot laughs lightly. "I guess it's bad timing huh? In that case, I can see why you're always in a bad mood." His laugh becomes more noticeable. He fails to realize how much this is annoying his brother.

Raditz looks like he's about to snap. "Kakarot… if you don't… shut up… with that stupid damn laugh…!"

"Aw, come on! Lighten up for one day! We can't live our lives fighting 24/7!" His laughter becomes heavier as his brother glares at him due to the mentioning of 24/7. The term was used cleverly, and probably as a joke.

"That… is… it! You annoying fool!" Raditz steps forward to knock some sense into his brother.

Kakarot's laughter instantly switched to a scream of pain. His hand grips on his arm.

"What?" Raditz pauses and looks at his hand, confused. "I… didn't even hit you." He looks back at his brother. "What's with you?" His annoyed attitude shifts to concern as his brother falls to his knees. "Kakarot! What did you do?!"

The younger brother can't reply. He collapses to the grass, groaning and kicking.

"He's in pain!" Raditz drops to one knee and removes Kakarot's hand from the arm. He gasps at the sight of a long scratch running across it. It bleeds badly and shows no signs of stopping. "Y-you reckless…. What did you…?!" He takes notice on the small oozing green fluid falling with the blood. "Shit!"

"Wh-what is it…?!" Kakarot bites back a scream.

"Stay still! Don't move or it'll seep well inside your body!" Raditz demands quickly as he checks the arm carefully. "I warned you about fighting Tao in that from! Didn't I?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"I know… but I needed to stop him." Kakarot manages to reply before he screams again. "This hurts! What happened?!"

"Damn it! I said don't move!" Raditz screams at his stubborn brother. "It's claws hold venom too! You've been scratched! Right now you're paralyzed!"

"That's not so bad…" Kakarot mutters.

Raditz shakes his head. "That's just the beginning! As it travels through your body, you'll be in agonizing pain!'"

"That's bad…" Kakarot shuts his eyes tight as the pain intensifies. He certainly can't move at all, and his heart is fighting to beat in rhythm. "J-just… great. I can't see it can get any worse than-" His words are cut short as he fights to breathe.

"Enough of this! We have no time to waste! Don't think that this is as bad as it can get!" Raditz warns him. "It's already traveling through your body! Once it reaches your heart, you'll die!"

"That's very bad…" Kakarot groans.

"Don't even think about it! I was lucky to be brought back to life, but you might not have a chance!" Raditz scolds him as he drops the unconscious spider on his tail.

By simply doing that action, it reminds him that he was once in this very situation his brother is in. He was a child back then. It was where his fear of spiders came from.

His mother kept him alive.

Raditz scoops his brother from the ground. "You have hope for life, don't you? Hang on to it, and don't abandon it!" His feet lifts from the ground as he slowly levitates up. He rockets off in full speed, careful to not shake his brother around. With his left hand being steady, he slowly removes his right and presses the button that switches on the scouter. "Tarble! Prince Tarble! May you respond now?! We have a serious situation here involving my reckless brother!"

A second later, the young prince is heard sighing from the communicators. "What did he do this time?"

"Kakarot was scratched by the claws of a Giantula! I cannot explain further! Do you have the antidote?!"

"Y-yes! I'll whip one up immediately! Hurry and get here before it gets to his heart! When was he scratched?! Did Tao do this?"

"Tao had transformed and went berserk! I can't say when Kakarot got scratched but he collapsed a couple minutes ago!"

"Damn it." The word choice that Tarble rarely uses tells the Saiyan that the situation is critical. "I estimate around 3 minutes!"

"I won't make it on time!" Raditz announces. "What can I do?!"

"If you truly care about your brother, then you should fly faster! According to my scouter, you're not too far!"

"I'm going as fast as I can go!"

"Then he won't make it! This time, you won't be able to play as his life shield! Vegeta wouldn't care! He would say it's your fault!"

His fault?

It might just be. He fled from Tao when it showed its true colors. He could had prevented that…

"Looks like I was the reckless one!" Raditz pushes in every ounce of power he has. Tarble isn't lying. He can't protect his brother from death's door _this_ time. "Curses!" He finds himself flying faster, and in no time, the pod is in view. He soars inside and nearly loses control of himself.

"Oh! You made it!" Tarble says with relief. It's short lived. "Hurry now! Place him on the table! We have little time!"

Raditz places his brother on the table as the young prince rushes to him with a yellow substance inside a jar. Tarble takes out a needle and fills it well with the substance. "Okay, this is an antidote. As soon as I give him this shot, his body should recover almost immediately!"

Kakarot's eyes twitch. His mouth opens slightly with an unsteady breath. "Shh...sh-shot?"

"What? He's still conscious?" Raditz is surprised. Normally, a Saiyan would pass out when the poison is traveling through their veins.

"Just another second, Kakarot. This shot will cure you in no time!" Tarble promises.

Raditz almost swears out worse words than he used by far. "No! Don't mention that around him!"

"Why?!"

Kakarot's eyes snap open and they spot the needle that the prince holds. Despite the fact that he is lacking energy, he still somehow screams. "No, NoooOOOOO! N-N-NEEDLE! I-I DON'T WANT A SHOT! I HATE SHOTS!"

Raditz finds himself pinning down his trashing brother. "Stop it! All that you are doing is allowing the poison to travel through you faster! Stay still!"

"NO! I… I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Just do it, Tarble!"

The prince nods and aims the needle at the cut.

"AAAAHHH! PLEASE! DON'T-OOOOWWWW!" Kakarot is stuck by the needle and the substance is shot inside him. It is as if a jolt traveled through his body. He is frozen and his head slumps to the side. He is unconscious.

Raditz pokes his brother. "What the hell did you do?"

"Don't worry. Drowsiness is one of the common side effects." Tarble points out to ease the Saiyan's concerns.

Raditz is puzzled. He sticks a thumb at his brother who is now snoring. "You call _that_ drowsiness? It knocked him out!"

"Well, he was near-death. Unconsciousness is no shocker. But, he'll be fine. He'll just be out for… The rest of the day." Tarble drops the needle on the floor and fires a small blast at it. The tool is vaporized to ashes. "One use only. The antidote is quick to revert back to poison if left unused for 10 minutes."

Raditz sighs as he sits in a chair. "You seem to be well informed when it comes to medicine. I am glad."

"Well, I appreciate your gratefulness… if only Vegeta would accept it." Tarble walks off towards the door that leads outside. "I'll go find some food. You should stay here in case he wakes up sooner. You know how unpredictable he can be sometimes." With that note, he leaves the door.

Raditz whips his tail in front of him and rests to limb on his lap. He stares at the unconscious spider resting there, next he glances at his brother. "I'm starting to feel like my father. Damn you, Kakarot." He sits back with crossed arms. "I think I caught some of your softness disease."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Because I sure didn't enjoy splitting chapter 19 to 20 and 21! Then I had to take 21 and split that to 22 and 23.**

 **All those chapters are still in heavy editing. All of them are half done.**

 **Yes. I worked on 19-23 all together. I'm still working on 21-23 all at once.**

 **And let me inform you that each chapter of this book ranges from 9,000 - 13,000 words in average.**

 **But spare me please!**

 **THIS IS SO OVERWHELIMG! I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE FROM STRESS!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-! *Explodes***

 **Nah. I'm still alive.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Holy crap. What's with Tao?**

 **A: He really hates Frieza's race. When he detected Cold arriving he lost his composure and his power became unstable. He changed and well, like the Oozaru, he went berserk.**

 **PQ2: Bulma escaped again?!**

 **A: Yeah. Let's just say she had a lucky break.**

 ***pfft* lucky break!**

 **Oh god. I feel like King Kai.**

 **PQ3: Okay, so did Goku almost die?**

 **A: Yeeaah. Recall how the Giantulas are one of the most dangerous creatures that roamed on Planet Vegeta. Their poison is deadly. Saiyans can't fight that.**

 **Really, Tao didn't mean to hurt him… but, he lost his reason.**

 **Oh, and those spiders is what I came up with. Pretty cool right?**

 **Right?**

 **No?**

 **Okay… I'll… just go to the next possible question then…**

 **PQ4: So Raditz is actually a nice guy?**

 **A: Yes and no. He's more of a cruel person, but remember how I said how my father told me that Saiyan aren't evil, but naturally aggressive?**

 **Yeah. every Saiyan seems cruel.**

 **Goku pushed this guy called… Monkia I think? On the face after he was told he can't fight against him on Super.**

 **That was hilarious. XD**

 **Just as Goku's true personality it goofiness, compassion and immaturity…**

 **Raditz true personality is bold (most of the time), impish, and thieving. (As you've seen many times.)**

 **In case you don't know;**

 **IMPISH:** **(Definition from google. :P)** _ **Adj.**_ **Inclined to do slightly naughty things for fun; mischievous.**

 **Wow. I just realized how mischievous Raditz really is here.**

 **So we have Goku/Kakarot who's immature….**

 **And Raditz who's mischievous.**

 **Dang.**

 **That's a crazy mix. They have a lot more in common than I thought. :P**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: Well Bulma escaped, this bodes poorly for the Saiyans, especially when she locates Gero again. I wonder what they will conjure up next. I will say something I've always wanted to see was more of the pto's tech. This is alien technology and it was never used very much in z so I've always been curious where it could go. The most advanced we've seen it was the cybernetics attached to Frieza and yet these so called advanced alien doctors are surpassed by a human scientist who somehow with just knowledge of saiyan saga vegeta was able to bring a human without any powers up to above super saiyan level. Somethings off about that. Also have you been able to read that saucemonkey fic yet I told you about? It is a fantastic read.**

 **A: Well, she didn't escape last chapter, but she did here. As for those ideas, I might actually use those.**

 **And yes, I read the first chapter... and the second one I think. But as soon as I went to the third, I was sent to be for school. Simce then... or sorta forgot. I think I added the fic to my favorites... I think.**

 **Oh, and may you please remind me what that other fic is called... the one with Bulma becoming an evil genius or something like that? That sounds really interesting, and I would really like to check that out.**

 **Q: Ow, Bulma managed to escape death once again. I kinda expected her end in this chapter, but well, guess she is really lucky huh? Nothing good comes to the Saiyan when Bulma is around.**

 **And for Tarble, is there a possibility for him to trick Bulma again? With his current beaten up state, he can always says Vegeta managed to find him (and also Bulma) by his ki. Because of his attempted 'betrayal', he ends up being beaten by the other Saiyan. That's just my opinion btw.**

 **A: Yeah. Bulma has her ways to avoid dying. The previous chapter was hilarious because Raditz didn't expect any of that. For Tarble to mention the fact that Goku witnessed it made this funnier. Raditz can't catch a break with her.**

 **Tarble was simply acting to trick Bulma. He didn't actually betray his comrades. Vegeta simply beat him down to anger him and to see just how aggressive he can get. Chapter 22... we will see if it will pay off.**

 **No, that was no typo. Really, not 21, 22. :P**

 **Q:** **Great chapter, I liked how it ended right where the last chapter left off, I loved how Raditz, was still chasing Kakarot! Raditz, going to interrogate Bulma? I knew you were going to make that interesting. The training scene was a hard bearing fruit. I know, that with what Raditz, and Kakarot, say earlier is that Vegeta, is trying to bring out the fighter in Tarble...but I do agree with Tarble, that Vegeta, is trying to hard and is going to deep lengths to kill him at times it seems, even if it could be billed as a misunderstanding; which you are creating some great tension there! I had to cringe at the kicks to the side, and the head that Tarble, took. Even with the enforced gravity, causing problems for the young prince as well. I must say I like how Tarble isn't backing down from Vegeta, now either, that is cool, Tarble, did need to speak up for himself more and it seemed that Vegeta, pushed all the right buttons. The interrogation scene was awesome! First off, I must say when you had Raditz, hanging there from his tail upside down, that was cool and funny. Bulma, having the interesting live knife was nice, and it was amazing that Raditz, powered through the machineries effects fast; more importantly, it shocked me that Vegeta, was listening on the other end. It was such a great tactic of the prince to use Raditz, for this job because Raditz, always has a way of pushing Bulma's buttons. With Raditz, getting ready to kill Bulma, I must admire the blue haired woman's ingenuity, the fact that she kissed Raditz, and Raditz, had the momentary reaction to spare her, that was like whoa; but I must say Kakarot's call to Raditz, helped a lot too. I should just say that if the devised plans for both humans and Saiyans, sour, and they are forced to work together, it would be interesting to see what Bulma, and the Saiyan brothers could pull off together. When Raditz, was forced to leave his post to go with his brother to check on Tarble, I was shocked at how quick he hopped too, I know it could be because Tarble, is a prince of their people. But, I think it had to do with once again more of the deep caring aspect. I also liked how once again Kakarot, used his head again to break down the door to the chamber room. That had me at a laugh, you think with how many times Kakarot, has hurt his head in the past he wouldn't do it again! Lol. When they got there and checked on Tarble, I liked how they were able to help him, and he was alright. It is funny and shocking how both Raditz, and Kakarot, notice the angry similarities between the Saiyan Princes. Because, I can see this moment between the way both Princes are treating each other I can sense character changes for them; especially Tarble. Now, with Kakarot, going to look for another Dragon Ball, I wonder what both Tarble, and Raditz, have planned for Bulma, I hope they don't kill her, because I like how you have transformed her in a strong character. But we will have to see what they are going to discuss, and plan, about her. Plus, with how Tarble, is being treated, and with Vegeta, still playing a like villain role; could there maybe be a coup de tat, in the works? I know it seems odd that the Saiyans, would betray each other, but because of each others strengths...I could see it as a possibility. Plus, could Bulma, have another way of escaping her cage? Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **A: Goodness. I think this is one of the longest reviews you have ever given me.**

 **I was smiling the whole tine I read it too. Makes me feel accomplished with each chapter to know someone enjoys every moment!**

 **But yes, I had to put in more development for Tarble and Nappa there. It was hard to do but it came out good. As for Bulma, she pulled out that trick and here, Raditz can't get over it. If I was in his shoes, I would be embarrassed as well... to be attacked... like that. XD**

* * *

 **Well! That's about it! Now I have to rest to work tomorrow!**

 **Then I get to enjoy my Spring Break! I might update more often this week!**

 **Or not. :P**

 **Why do I keep posting that?**

 **:P**

 **:P**

 **:P**

 **It's fun. XD**

 **Okay, I'll stop now.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

 **OH!**

 **HEADS UP!**

 **I might actually not to updates on this for a while. I have been updating this so much, I forgot about my other fanfics I have to work on. I dunno. It depends on how I'm feeling.**

 **Meh.**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 21!**

* * *

 **Sounds familiar?**


	21. He's still Goku in there

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **So! This is what happened!**

 **Chapter 19 got split to 19, 20, and 21.**

 **Then, 21 got split to 21, 22, and 23.**

 **Writer's block makes me rush. I had to catch myself and slow down.**

 **Maybe I slowed down too much…**

 **Oops.**

 **Well. The more chapters, the better!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It all belongs to Akira Toriyama. I have typed this disclaimer so many times, I can spell his name without checking Google.**

 **That's sad. :P**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **Read CH. 14's Author's Note!**

 **Dun-duh, dun, duh-duh-duh, Dun-duh, dun, duh-duh-duh-duh... DUH~!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 21: He's still Goku in there -**

"Mmmm… wh-wha…?" Kakarot's eyes slowly open to a blurry world. It takes a handful of seconds for his eyes to adjust, but he can see clearly that he is inside the pod. His head is throbbing. Waking up with a headache normally means that he had done something that his brother would call "reckless". It isn't something he is looking forward to be scolded about. "Man…."

Small and soft chirps are close. A small figure slowly crawls up to his chest and approaches his head.

"T-Tao…?"

Tao appears to be upset. It bows several times, apologizing.

"No… it's fine." Kakarot gives him a weak smile. "Hey… I'm sure you've seen an Great Ape before. When I change to that thing, I can lose my reason too. I know how it feels."

Footsteps echo through the room, and it gradually gets louder each step. Arriving with a pail of water and a cloth is Raditz. His eyes meets his brother's, and he quickly sets the items down. "You're awake?!"

"Yeah…" Kakarot grins slightly. "Maybe I was lucky?"

"Lucky?!" Raditz growls as he reaches inside the pale and takes out a soaked towel from inside. He begins to wring it out. "Tarble said that you would be out for the night you collapsed! You were out for almost a week!"

"Was I?" Kakarot chuckles lightly. "Wow. The poison was that bad?"

Raditz stops his actions for a second as his eyes narrow. "This is not a laughing manner." He walks up to his brother and unwraps the bandage that protects the scratch on the arm. Immediately, he starts to wipe the grime off.

Kakarot almost screams at the stinging sensation. It settles as a new bandage is wrapped around. He watches in interest. "That hurts… but since when did you know how to treat wounds?"

"When your childhood is mainly memories of being beaten up and wounded by other children, then you learn." Raditz grumbles as he secures the bandage. "There. Give it until the day is over and your arm will be fine."

"Oh." The younger Saiyan sits up from laying on the table. He folds his legs and places his hands in his lap. "Why do you look so mad?"

Raditz fully faces his brother. His angry expression doesn't appear the kind that is hate or irritation. He seems rather frustrated with something. "Are you oblivious to how close you were to dying?"

"How close?" Kakarot asks.

The older brother snarls, throwing the towel inside the bucket. Water splashes from the impact, spilling on the floor. "Your heart stopped. That's how close. You were technically dead for a minute!"

The younger brother is a bit in shock to hear this. He looks at his hands and pats his body to check to see if he's all together. "Well, I'm here now. You don't have to worry."

"THAT'S not the point!" Raditz snaps. He startles poor Tao who shrinks into a ball. Seeing how bad he scared the creature, he sighs and begins to pace around. "None of that would had happened if I hadn't ran off like a coward."

"It's not your fault. You're afraid of spiders." Kakarot reminds him. "You came back anyway."

"You're clueless." Raditz frowns. "After you were given the antidote, you passed out. You were fine after that, but suddenly your heart started to fail. I believed I brought you in too late. You probably don't remember this… but your body was going through so much pain, you woke up screaming. In that stage, there's nothing anyone could do. The poison had reached your heart."

"Huh?!" Kakarot jumps "Then how am I still-"

"The antidote naturalized the poison before it could do damage to that organ. Unfortunately, it resulted to you being out much longer. You barely survived." Raditz shakes his head. "Tarble told me that a Saiyan had never made it through at that stage. You were lucky."

"Wow. That's some crazy stuff…" Kakarot pushes himself off the table and lands on the floor. However, it resulted to sudden sharp pain to shoot through his body. He falls to his knees, screaming.

"You naive fool! Common sense would had told you to not move yet!" Raditz reaches down and pulls his brother to his feet. He pushes him back on the table. "Don't die by something like that! A Saiyan should die in battle!"

"I didn't know that my body is still in pain. I'm sorry, okay?" Kakarot grunts as a hand grips on his left thigh. "You know… I was thinking you wouldn't care about what just happened."

Raditz would get angry about the word being mentioned, but the situation is serious. "You are not to move until the sun is set." He orders him.

The news makes him feel like he'll be sitting forever. He frowns. "Can I at least have something to eat? I haven't ate in forever, and that's a fact!"

Raditz says nothing. He walks off, leaving his brother alone.

Kakarot crosses his arms. "This is not what I wanted to wake up to." He looks at his surroundings. Certainly, he's located at the control center. It's where the ship is controlled to go places. It took the heaviest amount of damage, so is not useful as of now.

The door slides open. Walking inside is the younger Saiyan prince. The second his eyes shift to Kakarot, his course changes. "You're awake! That's great news!"

"I know. I've been told that I had been out for a while. I can't move…" Kakarot hates this very much. He would love to be on his feet right now.

Tarble smiles as hs reaches inside his armor. "Raditz was exaggerating. I have the medicine to help you to your feet."

"You do?" Kakarot's mood lightens up hearing this. "Do you also have food?" He blinks. "And… don't you think you should get out of that armor? It's beaten up."

"Well… I suppose." The young prince takes out the green liquid in a small jar. He pushes it to the Saiyan's hands. "Drink."

Kakarot's fingers grip on the cap. He slightly pulls, and it opens with a soft pop. He notices how thick the substance is. He lightly shakes it around inside, and he lowers his nose inside, taking in a light sniff.

"We don't have all day." Tarble's inpatient tone snaps the Saiyan from his studying.

Kakarot pulls the jar to his mouth and begins to drink. His face twist at the odd taste, but he drinks it all. He places the jar down and is still. He expects something to happen, but nothing out of the ordinary occurs.

"Well, I must warn you that it's mixed with those Senzu Beans you handed to me back at Planet Namek. I now have one left. However, it has other healing substances… it can throw your personality off _if_ this is the first time you took it. It gives you a pack of energy. You can't really control your ki right now..." Tarble warns Kakarot.

Kakarot doesn't quite understand. His wonders are thrown aside as a jolt of sudden energy shoots through his body and fills him. He grins wide as his hands grip on the sides of the table. He won't be able to hold in all of it.

Tarble sighs as he sticks a finger in both ears.

Kakarot springs from the table while pumping a fist in the air. "YAHOOOO!" He grabs his legs and pulls them to his chest as he flips and spins several times in midair. He kicks his legs back out and he lands. He laughs as he jumps and flips around the room. "This is awesome! I feel like I can run around the whole world! Haha-haha! Hehehehe!" He performs a backflip and grabs a steel beam that supports the ceiling. He hangs by one arm. "Hey, Tarble! You should try this!"

"No, thank you." Tarble waves away the offer. "I'm fine where I stand. You should come down. It's a strong burst of energy but it won't last long."

"It's fine! Nothing bad could happen!" He grins as if he's a child as he flips over and lands on top of the steel beam. He places his fists on his hips. "I feel a lot better than before!"

"But you know how your brother won't be so thrilled if he sees you jumping around." Tarble tries to warn him. He becomes irritated as the Saiyan jumps off and wraps his tail around the steel beam. "Get down from there." Watching Kakarot swinging from his tail, Tarble's shoulders tense up. "Are you even listening?!"

"Find the Dragon Balls~! Look out for them all~!" Kakarot sings happily as he continues to swing.

"I think that medicine brought his immaturity to a whole new level." Tarble mutters as the immature warrior continues to sing. "At least his back to his usual goofy mood. As crazy as he can become at times, it makes it hard to believe that he defeated Frieza."

Footsteps are heard approaching. The young prince sighs as Raditz walks inside with a net made out of spider web. He pauses, staring at the empty table. He glances around quickly until he locates his brother and drops the net with wide eyes. "What the hell…?!"

"He ignored the admonishment." Tarble explains as he picks up the sack.

"Let's try, try, try, look high and low~!  
Search the sky and the sea below~!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the-"

"KAKAROT!"

Kakarot is startled by the angry shout. He yelps as he flings around. His tail lost its grip on the beam and he yells as he falls head first into the ground. His hands cover his head as he slowly gets to his knees. "Ow, ow, ow…" He sees a pair of blue pants stepping forward. His eyes trail up to his brother's angry face. "What's up?"

Raditz crosses his arms. "I thought I told you to stay still. Then again, this is my little brother I'm talking to." His hands uncross and are clenched to fist. "Child!" He throws a punch on his brother's head.

"OW!" Kakarot scoots himself back quickly in time to avoid the other head punch. "Hitting me on the head isn't going to help you know!"

"Acting like a brat all day won't help us at all!" Raditz shouts.

"Brat?"

"He means a child." Tarble translates for the clueless warrior.

"Well, you don't have to worry about my injuries anymore." Kakarot announces as he gets to his feet. "Tarble have me some healing drink, so I'm back to 100 percent!" He grabs the bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Wait! Don't take that-" Raditz watches the bandages fall to the ground. It's stained with dried blood. However, the cut his brother previously had fully healed… not normal. "Off…"

"Well… I don't think that will go anywhere. Those beast can leave some marks." Tarble notes.

Tao bows again, trying to apologize.

"Aw, man!" Kakarot stares at the scar that runs across his arm. "This will be here for the rest of my life!"

Raditz shakes his head. "Don't fret. It's not uncommon for a Saiyan warrior to get a scar. This isn't the first one you got."

"It isn't?" Tarble is confused by the statement. "I don't see any other one… unless it's covered by his clothing."

"Well, you can't see it until it's exposed." Raditz ruffles his brother's hair with his hand. He pauses. "This must be it."

Kakarot can feel his hair being separated to groups. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Raditz ignores the question. "Come look."

Tarble walks up to the Saiyan and looks at the hair. Raditz had separated it enough to expose part of the scalp. What is seen is a deep scar. "Where… did that come from?"

Kakarot pulls his head away and takes a couple steps away from his brother. He appears annoyed as he rubs his head. "Don't do that! It's not a good feeling when you do that to my hair!" A second passes and he sighs. "Alright. I'll explain. I fell onto a deep ravine when I was a baby. My head hit a boulder at the very bottom. Let's just say I barely survived."

"Oh… that's terrible." Tarble steps forward. "And… you were still a baby. For a Saiyan baby to suffer from a serious head injury like that is likely to result to-"

"Exactly. Amnesia. He forgot who he was and _what_ hys was _suppose_ to do with this planet. In fact, he lived like a Human. Friends and everything. He was a mess when I met him!" Raditz spits. "He even has a half-breed son!"

"H-half-breed?!" Tarble turns to Kakarot for answers. "You're telling me you had a child with a Human?! How come I was never notified of this?!"

Kakarot doesn't want to answer that. "I really thought I was a Human… but as a kid I was able to do some unbelievable things… I wondered if I really wasn't. Turns out I was right. Those Earthlings made me into something I'm not. They even used my strength to get their desires. The race is selfish."

"It must had been hard to learn that you were a Saiyan all this time recently. They called you "Goku"... What does that mean-?"

"Don't mention that name." Kakarot grumbles, turning his back.

Tarble is surprised by the sudden shift in behavior. "I am only trying to-"

"Don't mention it, or bring it up again." The Earth raised warrior walks off towards the kitchen.

"I can understand why you hate the name, but that's no reason to be so stressed." Tarble points out.

Kakarot stops walking. He doesn't turn around. "The name "Goku" means "Savior of light". But really…" Kakarot explains. "The direct meaning is "sky"."

"Sky?" Raditz repeats the word with puzzlement. "Why would he name you "Sky"?"

Kakarot points at the sky. "I assume he named me "Goku" because the pod I came from that sent me to this planet fell from the sky."

"That might just be it. It makes sense." Tarble says.

The earth raised Saiyan frowns and walks out the pod. As soon as his feet touch the ground he jumps to flight. He is 10 feet off the ground and suddenly, the flowing ki that surrounds his body separates and fades. "Huh?" He falls back down, screaming.

 _THUD!_

"The hell?!" Raditz's voice is heard shouting from inside the small ship.

"I warned you that the energy boost won't last long." Tarble reminds the warrior as he walks outside. He pauses, unable to locate the warrior. "Now, I know I heard you falling, so you should be around here…"

Raditz steps out and points at a bush next to the ship. "He's there."

The voice of Kakarot groaning is heard from inside the bush. A tail sticks out and twitches. "Okay… next time, I'll consider that, Tarble…" His voice is muffled.

"Get out of there." Raditz orders.

The tail disappears inside the bush, and Kakarot's head pokes out. "What happened?" He jumps out and lands. Twigs stick out his hair, so he begins to pull them out. "How come I can't fly?"

"I thought I told you before I gave you the medicine… I guess I should add a little more detail. Hopefully, you'll understand." Tarble mutters, before clearing his voice. "A scratch from a Giantula temporary affects your body's functions. Saiyans have to go awhile without being able to fly or even use their ki." Tarble explains. "It won't last too much longer."

Kakarot crosses his arms. "So I'm stuck on the ground until everything is adjusted? Such a bummer! I need to get out these clothes! It's torn!"

"That's what happens when you don't listen." Raditz reaches down and pulls out the power pole from inside the pod. "Try to stay in one place!" He tosses the weapon at his brother who catches it.

"Oh, right." Tarble digs inside his armor and takes out a small capsule. "Here. Inside contains a snack for the both of you. It should hold your appetite down until I'm finish preparing the meal." He tosses it at Raditz.

The long haired warrior catches it, and he drops it inside the shirt part of his light-blue GI. "Once again, I must thank you." He turns to his brother who is fumbling with the staff. "Well?"

Kakarot straps the weapon to his back. "Well, if I can't use my energy, then I might as well travel around like old times." He chuckles. "Old times. The past is not so pleasant to me, but this is all I can do."

"There's no other way to move besides walking fool! What other method could you possibly have?!" Raditz shouts as his brother walks to the middle of the field.

Kakarot cups his hands over his mouth. "NIMBUUUUUS! DARK FLYING NIMBUUUUUS!"

"Dark… flying nimbus…?" Tarble and Raditz repeats the words, confused.

Suddenly, a purple cloud soars from the skies and dives towards the ground. It comes to a screeching halt in front of the warrior who summoned it.

"What… the hell is that?" Raditz can't get an idea on why his little brother summoned a cloud.

Kakarot laughs. "Like I said. This is how I went around when I was a kid!" He jumps and lands on the surface. "I can't ride my old Nimbus. I wouldn't try… since I killed a lot of Humans…" He shakes his head.

"How do you even… drive that thing?" Raditz walks up for a closer look. What he sees is too hard to believe. It defys all logic. A cloud is made out of vapor, and somehow, his brother is standing on it as if it is solid. Perhaps it is. "How are you even standing on it?!"

"Well… my old Nimbus only allows the pure hearted to ride it… you know, those who never done bad intentionally." Kakarot stomps on the cloud to prove it's solid to ride. "This one… I really don't know, but I tricked Kami giving it to me." He extends his hand. "Wanna try?"

Raditz steps back. "I have no reason to ride on a cloud like an idiot. It looks stupid! That's your business, so leave me out of it- heeEEY!" He is pulled to the cloud and he finds himself standing on it. "I said I won't!"

Kakarot grins. "Let's go to Mountain Pazou!"

Raditz doesn't like this one bit. "Kakarot! Don't even think about- gawh! KAKAROOOOT!" He gets to his knees as the cloud takes off. He hangs on to it as it loops and soars.

Kakarot is laughing at how his brother is reacting. "Come on, Raditz! It's fun!"

"This is no fun! This is ridiculous!" Raditz snaps. "Stop the damn thing right now!"

"Sorry! Can't do that!" Kakarot turns down the harsh request. His eyes are focused on what's ahead. "We'll be at our destination in ten minutes!"

"This planet has the most bizarre things I have ever seen!" Raditz growls. "I'm not tolerating this!"

At the ground, Tarble blinks at what he just saw. "So… he rode a cloud before he could fly. That really is… bizarre…" He walks back inside the pod. "I'm going to cook this catch Kakarot has… And maybe do some training…"

Raditz has his hands gripping on the cloud and his knees firm against it as it soars faster than he is comfortable with. He knows that he could jump off and fly on his own, but the cloud is flying and shifting so frequently, he might just crash. So, one thought crosses his mind;

' _Curse this planet…!'_

 **-Later-**

"Okay! We made it!" Kakarot jumps off the cloud and lands in the wild grass below. His brother is quicker to jump off but fails to land on his feet. Kakarot is concerned as his brother face plants in the ground and ends up eating a mouthful of dirt. "It… takes some time to get use to I guess…"

Raditz sits up immediately and spits out dirt and mud from his mouth. He's certain that he got it all out now.

"You still have that capsule?"

Raditz taps his chest to answer the question. He isn't looking forward to another cloud ride, so he sends a clear warning. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." He stands and dusts himself off as his eyes study the house in the middle of the forest. "So this is where you lived all this time?"

"Yeah." Kakarot nods as he kicks the door on the floor inside. "ChiChi suggested that we should move into the city, but I liked it better here." He walks up the steps and opens his room door.

"Hm." Raditz observes the small room. "Not bad for an Earth home. I could actually sleep in here if I wanted to." As he turns, his tail knocks a vase off a table. It shatters to pieces. "What?"

Kakarot picks up one of the pieces. "Well, at least ChiChi isn't here. She would be crazy mad right now." He drops it and walks to the closet door and opens it. "How strong is your tail anyway?"

Raditz replies. "It's as strong as our other limbs. It could be the strongest. Who knows?" He shrugs. "You can break bones with it so it doesn't matter how you decide to use it. Some Saiyans don't use it at all. Not unless it's a last resort."

Kakarot laughs. "Oh yeah. I remember first meeting you on this planet. You knocked Krillin into Roshi's house." He pulls out an identical GI and makes his leave.

"That's how most of us mess with a weakling. It was rather hilarious." Raditz chuckles as he follows his brother outside. He reaches inside his GI and pulls out a small capsule. With a toss, it explodes into a crate full of meats.

"Alright!" Kakarot snatches a chicken leg from inside and smiles. "I can't wait to taste what Tarble is making! I bet that it'll taste awesome!" He pulls the leg towards his mouth and stops just before he could bite it. The ground shakes as if something huge is walking their way. "Oh, that's right. Since we're here we'll see a lot of dinosaurs huh? Maybe we could add one to our dinner!"

"What are you going to do? Catch it?" Raditz asks.

A group of trees crash to the ground as a predatory dinosaur crashes through with a roar. A Triceratops flees from the reptile quickly, and now the giant beats has its eyes locked on the two Saiyans below.

"MY DINNER JUST HAD TO GET AWAY. LUCKY RUNT!" The Tyrannosaurus snarls as he steps forward. "BUT LOOK AT WHAT WE GOT HERE! TWO MONKEYS! THIS OUTTA BE AN APPETIZER!" He dives his opening jaws at the two.

Kakarot's mouth parts into an immature grin. "Mind if I have a moment brother?" He jumps back in sync with his brother, and the giant maw chomps on nothing. He quickly slides his staff from his back. "Haha! You missed me!"

"THAT WAS JUST LUCK!" The reptile chomps his mouth and he catches the Saiyan inside.

Raditz shakes his head. "The fool allowed it this time. Typical Kakarot." His raises his voice. "Stop playing around, Kakarot!"

The reptile is confused. Why is the brother confident that what he has inside his mouth it still alive? He is lost for answers... until he finds his jaw opening against his will.

Kakarot laughs as he stands inside the mouth with his hands pushing the top jaw. "I think you have it wrong, Dino. You're going to be part of our dinner! But, first!" He stands his staff up inside the mouth. The reptile has no way of closing it now. Kakarot takes a bite of the chicken leg. "Just give me a few seconds…" The leg is reduced to bones and he tosses it aside. Next, he grips on the pole and swings off.

The jaws shut and fail to catch him in time. "Power Pole, EXTEND!" The staff grows and stabs into the ground as the other end pushes the warrior higher from ground level. As soon as he is in range with the predator's head, he pulls the staff from the ground and swings it at its throat and lands, now standing on its head. He laughs while displaying a "peace" sign with his fingers as the reptile falls. He jumps off as it hits the ground. The staff retracts and he slides it back in place.

"Some way to kill a catch." Raditz compliments.

Kakarot chuckles as he pulls his torn GI off of him. "I've been around these reptiles long enough." He slips into the fresh GI and pulls the blue rope to secure it. "Uh… where's Tao?"

Raditz glances around him. "He probably decided to stay with Tarble. When he makes a mistake, he doesn't like to show his face."

Kakarot shrugs. "No problem. I'll just force it out…!" He shuts his eyes and his tail rips through the pants. "Ouch."

"That looked like it hurt." Raditz agrees. "So now what? Are you going to stand here, or are we going back?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Kakarot clenches his fists and ki reveals itself, blowing powerful wind that surrounds the Saiyan. His hair flows upward along with his tail as he tries to maintain it. He lunges from the ground and shoots up towards the sky. Just as he makes it past the height of a tree, the arua separates and blows away, now nonexistent. "That's not good…" He flails in midair for a second and the gravity pushes him back down.

Raditz facepalms. "He'll break his legs doing a stunt like that!" His own ki engulfs him and he prepares to fly. He stops his actions the second he notices his brother sliding the staff from his back and aiming one end at the ground.

Kakarot's eyes narrow and they lock on the ground. He stabs the weapon through the dirt before he could crash. Next, he spins a full circle around the weapon, and his feet touch the ground. "That was too close."

As his brother yanks the weapon from the ground, Raditz folds his arms. "Well… you have ways to keep yourself from getting hurt, and it always involves that staff."

"Hey! Back when I was a kid, not knowing how to fly had some disadvantages. I had to rely on that staff and the Nimbus!" Kakarot explains. "Say what you want, but I'm still using this weapon."

"This planet has really made your judgments insane." Raditz growls. "Sure, what you did earlier was clever, but Saiyans don't use weapons like you do!"

"I'm not like the others. You know that." Kakarot reminds his brother.

"I see that, but what has this worthless planet even taught you?! Don't say fighting, it's not good enough! You lived on this planet for almost your entire life, and you have shown nothing of what you learned here that's worth anything!"

Kakarot frowns. He slowly walks across the field and stands near the edge. "When you live as an earthling… you live and learn about things… that you would never know about out there." He points at the sky, mentioning areas beyond the galaxy. He lowers his hand and stares at the ground. "As much as I hate the inhabitants here… I realized that this world can teach you a lot of things. At least… I learned so much as a child."

"That's not a good reason to keep that staff!" Raditz attempts to snatch the Power Pole from his brother's hand, but the Saiyan hops back, so he misses. "Stop being so stubborn, Kakarot!"

Kakarot spins the pole like a propeller easily with both hands. His fingers appear to be dancing without crossing over, until finally, they wrap around the staff and it is still and stiff. He stomps one foot in front of him and aims one end at his brother. "It's not just a staff. It's a gift from my grandpa. He taught me a lot of things that none of you realized yet."

"Stop with the "It's from my grandpa" crap! He's not your real family! He's a Human! He simply found you-"

"I know that!" Kakarot cuts him off. "I know… he caused a lot of change in my life from when he found me to that head incident… but that's not what I'm trying to talk about right now." He tosses the weapon at his brother. "Here! Catch it!"

Raditz catches it single handedly without much of a problem. He looks at it in many angles. "Clearly you have been using it for a long time, but it's still in great condition. How is that possible after beating countless enemies with this?"

"I know how much force to apply to it." Kakarot replies. Next, his arms cross over his chest and he shouts: "EXTEND!"

To Raditz's surprise, the weapon glows for a split second and it grows twice its previous size. Due to the change of length, one side is longer than the other. Unbalanced, he topples over and falls on his behind. "What the- how are you able to do that?! It's not in your hands!"

"Doesn't have to be." Kakarot places his hands to his sides with a slight smile. "It's mine." He walks to his brother and takes the weapon from his hand. "You see, this world teaches you opposites of positive and negative. As my grandpa once told me; "This very weapon balances everything you do in battle". I didn't get it at first, but it makes sense if you think about it."

"Alright." Raditz stands with a bored look. "Go ahead. Try to convince me."

"You think I'm not so smart huh? I admit that I don't know a lot of things I should but, I'm not plain stupid!" He swings the pole to his left. "As it can extend… it can retract!" He shouts the last word as a command, and the pole reverts to normal size. He spins it around before pointing it at his brother again. "It can save a life-" He suddenly switches targets, and jabs it at a boulder which breaks to pieces. "-just as it can end a life." He holds both ends and thrusts it in front of him. "It is for defense-" He positions one end to target a tree. "-and for offense!"

Raditz's eyes slightly widen as his brother spins the weapon around so fast, it's a blur. The pole is tossed over Kakarot's shoulder and under his legs until he stops and thrusts one end forward.

He didn't expect a huge gust to be blown so forcefully. The air pressure knocks Raditz from standing.

The younger Saiyan slides the power pole in the shaft strapped to his back. He seems amused and accomplished, because he lightly laughs as his brother finds his feet.

"What…. Did you do?" Is the only thing that Raditz is thinking right now. The thought came out his mouth, wanting to he solved.

"I can't really explain it." The younger Saiyan admits. "But… I had this thing for years. I'm surprised myself that I am still able to use this and not have a problem."

There is a lot of things that he still doesn't know about his brother. That, is what Raditz believes. That silly goof-off warrior holds abilities that are nothing he's ever seen. It's clear on why Vegeta doesn't seem to enjoy seeing him in action. Kakarot always possess something the others don't have.

Of course, no matter what kind of training Kakarot does, he's still an immature fool until things get serious. He can hop around and laugh all day, but when an powerful threat steps in, he immediately switches to a different personality.

His constant immature personality he always had is why he is often underestimated. Despite the fact that he is such a child at times, his abilities and power are incredible.

Kakarot appears almost relaxed as he takes a seat on one of the boulder pieces. "And… there's another thing. Mercy."

The older brother simply listens in.

"I know that you, Vegeta… And Nappa don't do it. You hate it when I show it… but killing isn't the answer to anything." Kakarot pauses for a moment. He's in thought on how he could explain this one. He finds a small answer, and he hopes it's enough. "Some of your enemies can one day become your alley. As crazy as it sounds, it's very true. Instead of killing them, I give them a chance. If they prove to me that they can't change… I'll have to end their life to assure they won't be a threat."

Raditz shrugs. "Perhaps now I have a better understanding on why you do this. But it's only you… including Prince Tarble." He slightly spreads his feet apart. "However, every Saiyan warrior naturally displays many opposites from appearance and strength. It's this planet that teaches much more, such as good and evil." He realizes what he just said. "Oh, spare me. They think we're evil."

Kakarot tilts his head slightly as he blinks from his curiosity. "By appearance, what do you mean?"

"You're not blind to our potential, Kakarot. You've experienced this many times during your childhood, and twice as an adult." Raditz reminds him. "It's our tails, fool."

"Huh?" Kakarot looks down behind him. The monkey tail he always had been known by on this planet to have, flicks occasionally. "I understand it's important, but do you mind explaining how?"

"What's the point of explaining if you already know what it can do?" Raditz can see the curious look on his brother's face. It won't leave him alone until he does, so he begins. "Our tails symbolize many meanings; It's our strongest weapon, and our greatest weakness."

"An advantage and disadvantage huh? Makes a lot of sense to me." Kakarot understands that one. It gives them the power that many fear, but it is also the worst thing to be caught in a grasp. A simple hard squeeze will have him on his knees.

"Through millions and millions of years of evolution, we became much more intelligent. We stand today in the appearance of well, a Saiyan. I can't explain that any better." Raditz looks up to the clouds. "However, our tail is all that remains through the evolutionary process. It holds a great power that stays dormant until brought out by the moon. As I said before, "primal" means "before time, original". Some of us say the Oozaru is our primal form."

Kakarot points at his brother. "Wait… you mean that huge and ugly monster we turn into is what Saiyans used to look like?"

"Well, when you put it like that, yes." Raditz replies with a annoyed look. The way his brother just described the beast doesn't make him feel any better about what he had to do back at Namek. "The beast unfortunately has a feral mind, which explains why you and I lose our reason in that form." He laughs. "Honestly, it is a little fun to allow your instincts to run wild once in awhile. You can feel the blood rushing through you. It makes you feel powerful."

"That's normally what I only remember…" Kakarot mutters. "But… Will that form be necessary to revert to anymore? Ever since I transformed into a Super Saiyan… it is not something I would consider… it's weaker…"

"That form is more powerful than your… damn." Raditz is in thought. "Well, It does make sense since the Power of a Super Saiyan is incredible. However, the Oozaru is something that can't just be ignored. Kakarot, you will have to learn how to keep that power in control."

"What do you mean?" Kakarot asks. "When we transform into a Great Ape, we just can't think."

"Exactly." Raditz says. "That's no reason to ignore it. We still need to learn to control it. What do you think will happen if you accidentally transform?"

Kakarot can't argue against that. "If you're asking me to practice with that form… I don't want to do it today. I'm still trying to pull myself together after that fight against Frieza… And after witnessing you rampage in that form for the second time."

Raditz would try to convince him, but he decides to let it be for now. "Alright. I'll allow you to get yourself straight. Just remember that you're a Saiyan." He turns away and walks with his mouth opening wide. He releases a yawn.

The younger brother smiles lightly as his brother walks further away. "Hold on, Raditz. Where are you going?"

"I'm off to train. Sitting around here talking to you won't do anything but waste time." He stretches his arms above him. "Or I could really use a nap. I haven't gotten decent sleep since I was resurrected."

"Is this all you guys do?" Kakarot places his fists on his sides.

"What do you mean?" Raditz finds a spot underneath a tree and leans against the trunk. He crosses his arms behind his head as his tail settles and rests on his lap.

"Well… you just train, fight, eat, sleep… I do those things to buy I feel that's just what you do." Kakarot explains. "What do you do for fun?"

"For fun?" Raditz shuts his eyes. "I like to blow things up and watch things burn. Is that good enough for you?"

Kakarot blinks. "That's it?"

The older brother sighs. "Look. If you're going to fret about what I do, complain elsewhere, because I do not want to hear it." Raditz gives his warning. "I'm not playing your games. Let me be or I'll set you on fire."

Kakarot chuckles and turns to the sky. "NIMBUUUS!"

"Oh, great. He's going to play with that stupid thing." Raditz grumbles as he slightly opens his eyes in time to see the dark cloud soar down and stop in front of his brother.

"It's not a toy." Kakarot tilts his head. "I want you to try it out."

Now Raditz has his eyes fully open. "What? You're kidding? There is not a chance I would even consider on trying."

Kakarot approaches him and crosses his arms. "You should try something new. What if you can't fly for some reason? How would you get around?"

"I have two friends named Left and Right."

"Huh?" Kakarot glances around the field. "I don't see anyone… When did you started making friends Raditz…?" He notices the irritated look on his brother's face. "Uh…"

Raditz slowly stands. "Left and Right are not people…" He jumps and kicks his legs out. His boots slam against his brother's chest and the Saiyan is forced to fall. "They are my LEGS!"

Kakarot sits up quickly while rubbing his chest. "Don't use metaphor on me like that. You know that I can't understand what you mean half of the time."

Raditz stops his next kick. "Metaphor? How do you even know what that is?"

"Just because I'm not so smart doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know how to read. Besides, you're the one who threw all those book at me almost two years ago!"

"Oh. That's right." Raditz feels almost like an idiot for forgetting. "But…" He turns his back with a quick spin. "That's no reason to make me ride that cloud!"

The younger Saiyan shrugs his shoulders. "Okay. I guess I'll leave you alone. You never understand me anyway just as I don't understand you. It's kinda disappointing though. I was hoping you would try something new… or is it too hard for you?"

Raditz's body tenses. "What?"

"I'll be going now. Enjoy your nap." Kakarot smiles and waves one hand as he walks away.

"Don't take another step!"

Kakarot makes a half step and he feels a hand grab his tail. He turns around and meets the angry face of his brother. "Do you mind? Grabbing my tail doesn't hurt much anymore but it's still uncomfortable."

"Don't expect me to comply." Raditz growls while releasing his hold. "I'm not doing this because you want me to."

Kakarot smiles at those words. "Wait. So you mean you're going to try out my Nimbus?"

Raditz steps back at the happy growls and speaks with a tone that almost sounds as if he's pouting. "Just to prove something, I'll go on your stupid cloud."

"Really?!" Kakarot grins with an excited tone. "Th-that's great! You have no idea how fun it is to ride that thing!"

Raditz sighs as he approaches the hovering cloud. He taps it and it waddles like a blob. He steps back quickly, looking at his brother.

Kakarot nods once.

The older brother growls and jumps, landing on the cloud. He stares at his feet in shock. "I didn't fall through?"

"Give it a try!"

"Give it a _try_?! How do you even fly this thing?!" Raditz steps forward and suddenly, the cloud takes off. He yells as it shoots up towards the sky and dives towards the ground.

"Try to balance it out!" Kakarot shouts over his brother's surprised shouting. "Only you have control now! Your panicking is why it's flying like that!"

"You tell me this now?!" Raditz places firm footing and the cloud stops diving. It flies calmly now. He is somewhat fascinated about how the cloud works. The cloud takes off again and this time, it is under his will.

"Wow! You are really good at this for a first try!" Kakarot praises him. "I told you, it's not bad- whoa!" He ducks and his brother whizzes over him. "Yeah! That's how to do it!"

Not too far, a hovering drone watches in the distance.

 **-0000-**

"Just look at them." A screen displays the two brothers. Raditz is shown soaring around the field on the Dark Nimbus as Kakarot cheers him on. "It seems that Goku's brother has the same amount of skills of riding clouds. He's like Goku is some ways."

A small and green child walks inside. "Uh… M-Miss ChiChi…"

She turns and looks down. "Oh, hi Dende. What brings you here?"

"I… I found Bulma."

"What?!" ChiChi races to the child. "You mean she's free?! Thank goodness! Take me to her! Quickly now!"

Dende nods and walks out the room. He leads her inside a bigger room loaded with several screens and metal parts. It took heavy damage back when Tarble blasted it, but it's being repaired. Sparks fly with the sound of slicing metal. They approach the source and find the blue haired woman wearing a weilding helmet, slicing a metal beam in half. "I… brought ChiChi."

Bulma lifts her helmet and smiles. "Good to know. I need a Martial Artist to test this out."

"Martial Artist?" ChiChi doesn't sound like she's willing to do whatever this is. "What… is that?"

"It's special armor I created. Those Saiyans have their own but ours should be just as strong. It's not flexible but it's lighter than it looks!" She reaches down to the floor and picks up a pink helmet with a blade on top. "Looks familiar?"

ChiChi gasps. "My old helmet…"

"But this one is a bigger size, so it can fit your head. Works like a charm!" Bulma tosses the helmet at the woman. "Go ahead and try it!"

"A-are you sure this thing won't explode or anything?" ChiChi asks with uncertainty.

"I ran through several prototypes before I was captured. This one is official." Bulma replies as she points at a wall to her right. "Try it out over there."

ChiChi slides the helmet on her head. "I haven't used it since I was a kid. I might be a bit rusty." He hands are places on each side of the blade. Her eyes narrow at the red "X" painted on a dummy against the suggested wall. Why would Bulma want her to test it out inside when the building is still under repairs? She decides to leave the thought alone. Her eyes narrow and she slides the blade off and throws it towards the dummy.

The blade slides the dummy's arm off.

"Oh!" ChiChi steps back. "I'm not sure if I want to go back to using this…"

"That's not it. You know that throwing blades is not all that it can do."

The woman looks back at the dummy as her hands reaches for the forehead part of the helmet. Her fingers scatter around it until it feels a button. "Okay…" She presses it.

 _Click._

A small bullet-sized laser shoots out of it. It hits the dummy on the chest. And smoke just spews.

"That's it?" ChiChi slides the helmet off of her and shakes her head. "This one is a lot weaker than the one I used to have-"

She is thrown off her feet as the dummy explodes in violent flames. All that remains is ashes and smoke.

"O-okay… you proved yourself once again…" ChiChi gulps, staring at the powerful helmet. "You expect me to use this against those Saiyans?!"

"The small laser plays a role. Those Saiyans would laugh at how pathetic it is and BOOM!" Bulma throws her arms up. This startles Dende. "They would had never seen it coming!"

"Give me a minute… I need to wrap my mind around this…" ChiChi pulls a chair from the wall and sits. "If we were to fight those Saiyans… then I would use this against them?"

"That's right."

"You're serious?!" A mental image of the shadow of Kakarot crosses her mind. "If I had to fight Goku then…" The blade cuts through the shadow's head, followed by an explosion. She screams and covers her eyes. "No way! I can fight them, but killing Goku is something I can't do!"

"But Goku and his brother are the reason why we are endangered!" Bulma points out. "He's not the friendly Goku we once knew!"

ChiChi glances at the screen. "To us, he's not the same… but even though he turned against is, he's still Goku in there! Just look!"

They all look at the screens. The mentioned warrior dives to the ground as Raditz is thrown off the purple cloud and crashes into a tree. Kakarot is laughing on his back.

"I know that he is your husband… but we can't allow him to thrive like this." Bulma says.

ChiChi sighs. "Fine. I'll try to defeat the others but I'm not the one who'll kill Goku. Let someone else do that part."

 **-0000-**

Raditz rubs his throbbing head as he slowly stands. "This is why I would rather fly on my own…"

"It's fine! I crashed into a cliff once!" Kakarot says.

"So the one who has his head in the clouds crashed? I'm not so surprised. I wonder how?" Raditz mutters.

Kakarot frowns. "Well…" He recalls how he first met ChiChi. When they rode on the cloud, he was curious about her gender so he had to check… by tapping his foot between her legs.

He remembers being shoved off his Nimbus and crashing against the side of a cliff. He carefully explains this to his brother.

Raditz blinks, and he laughs. "What?! You… you couldn't tell the difference between a male and female by just looking at them?! You're more than an idiot… you're a moron!" He falls on his back due to his uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey! I never said I don't know now! I was raised in a forest with just my grandpa! Before I met Bulma, I never met a girl! I know the differences now!"

Raditz manages to control himself. "Wait a minute. What in your mind made you kick people on the crotch just to tell the differences?"

The question makes Kakarot's face flush red. "Don't make me go there! Back then, I was way more naive than now! I can't believe I did that…!"

"Oh, I want to know." Raditz grins as he sits up. "You better tell me, or I'll ask the woman myself since you met her first… if I met her again of course."

Now his whole face is red. He waves his hands in front of him as he quickly shakes his head. "Aah! No! No, no, no! Anything but that! It's embarrassing!"

Raditz raises an eyebrow. "You're _embarrassed?_ Oh, I must know now! Your face is so red! Hahaha!"

Kakarot sighs. "Fine. But you better not laugh."

"Alright. I'll try." Raditz falsely promises.

Kakarot taps his fingers together. "W-well. I was a kid back then… but the floor was uncomfortable, so I wanted to sleep on the bed. She was on it already, and she made it clear that I wasn't allowed to lay with her." His tail twitches and lowers to the ground. "She was already sleep… so I assumed she wouldn't care. I took a spot that she didn't occupy, which was not far from her legs. I noticed how funny something was when I was laying on her." He stops there and shakes his head. "That's how far I'll go."

Raditz pushes his brother further. "You've already begun. The fight cannot end without a finishing move."

"I wasn't fight- hey! Don't use metaphor!" Kakarot protests.

"What's so embarrassing for a naive warrior like you?" Raditz asks.

Kakarot turns to the ground. "She was wearing a dress, okay? So… when I felt something was wrong… I realized he had on underwear. It was strange to me since I didn't…" He stops. "Look! All I did was remove her underwear and discovered something that I only knew she didn't have! I didn't know boys and girls had different body parts!"

Raditz stares at his brother without a word. His hands cover his mouth and he fights to compress his laughter. He unfortunately fails, and it bursts out loud. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! You promised that you wouldn't laugh!" Kakarot is highly disappointed and even more embarrassed. He thought that his brother wouldn't break the promise, but he has to remind himself that Raditz is rarely honest. Now, he won't let this break go by. "Oh? So you think that's funny huh? Back then I didn't know that what I was doing is wrong. But compared to you, Vegeta might just beat you!"

Raditz's laughter comes to a halt. "What?"

"I saw everything." Kakarot stands tall with a well noticeable frown on his face. "You always said how Bulma amused you… right?"

Raditz stands as well, and the expression on his face shows slight fear. "Wait. Don't get the wrong idea! What have I told you?! I'm nothing like you with these Earthlings!"

"Oh, sure. Try to cover it up all you want. It was during the interrogation... He steps forward. "...inside the bar cage." He takes another step forward and his brother growls. "You're mad because you lowered your gaurd… or are you fond of her?"

The older brother nearly chokes on his words. "Wh-what?!"

"Don't play dumb!" Kakarot snaps. "You two were kissing in there!"

"T-two?!" Raditz steps forward. "That was not my doing! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

Kakarot takes another step forward. "Then explain why you stood there for those 8 seconds!"

Raditz takes another step. "I didn't know what to do! She jumped on me and kissed me! How do you even know how long?! So you're counting now, or are you stuck with your fingers?!"

"Don't change the subject! What you did was unacceptable!" Kakarot steps forward.

"What _she_ did! I was going to kill her! She pulled that daring move to save herself!" Raditz steps forward as well.

Now the two brothers are nose to nose. If Vegeta was here, he probably would had ended it here. If it goes any further, one of them would eventually snap and a fight would break lose.

"I take it that you're getting too close! I have noticed how each time you attack her, you do less harm. You hold back more each time!"

"If you think that I will end up like you then you are sadly mistaken!"

"Then explain what occurred in there!"

"I already did, or does your head injury make you forget short term as well?!"

"You allowed that to happen!"

"She caught me off guard!"

"Is that your excuse?!"

"I am not taking that path! Unlike you, I'm not a disgrace!"

"And why is that?!"

"Because, I didn't had a Human wife and ended up with a half-breed brat!"

"Don't you dare put my son into this! So what if he's half-Saiyan?! At least I'm not letting an Earthling's charms manipulate what I do!"

"Oh! So that is what you think?!"

"Yeah! That's exactly it!"

"Then you really are a moron!"

"You're a hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite! Ooh! So little brother Kakarot is using big words now!" Raditz snarls. "Well, here's thing, Kakarot! Unlike you, I was never an Earthling. You think you're a Saiyan?! Not even close! You're more of a Human! I bet that you're still are!"

A fist flies and strikes Raditz on the face. The Saiyan is sent flying a couple feet and sliding across the wild feild. He quickly recovers and rubs his arm on his face. As soon as he stops, he looks ahead.

Certainly, Kakarot isn't pleased one bit. In fact, he looks angry… Raditz scratches that. He looks _pissed_.

"You better watch what you say." Kakarot warns him through his bearing teeth. "I… am not one of them…! I'm NOT!" He stomps on the ground, and cracks explode around it. The furs on his tail stick out. "Don't you _ever_ put me in the same category as them! Don't even compare me to them! Why do you think I wiped out almost all of them from this world… HUH?!"

Raditz replies almost as angry. "You were hesitant to do it until you changed into an Oozaru! It's no surprise on why your son turned out to be such a crybaby brat! He was useless! It's not a mystery on why he was so easily kidnapped!"

"SHUT UP!" A sudden force knocks Raditz from where he sits. Golden aura engulfs the younger brother. Watching him crash again, Kakarot goes on; "You have no idea how it feels… to know that your son has been gone for 3 months… And you don't even know if he's alive or dead… and if he is alive… Who knows?! They could be torturing him! There's nothing I can do… And that's the worst feeling I can get! He could be dead… he could be dead, damn IT!" The arua flares like a wildfire as his physical appearance switches to what was witnessed on Namek. "You have no right to speak of my SON LIKE THAT!"

Raditz finds himself crawling backwards as his brother's cold eyes stare him down. This power he is feeling well surpasses his own. He won't stand a chance if they were to fight now!

Kakarot steps forward. His eyes widen as he gasps. The aura disappears and his apparence becomes normal. He leans forward, and he falls to the ground unconscious.

Raditz stands with his eyes still on his brother. "What… was that?" He cautiously walks forward until he stands a foot away. "He looked different for a moment… was that… a Super Saiyan?"

"Alright! You two have a lot of explaining to do because your readings on my scouter-" Tarble pauses and hovers in the air not too far. "What happened here?!" He lands and glares at Raditz. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't attack him!" Raditz quickly begins. "We were close… I'll say that much! We were having a little trouble and I guess I said something that I shouldn't had. He released a burst of power… and he passes out."

"I thought I warned him about how his energy isn't stable enough to be maintained after what Tao did." Tarble sighs. "Return back to the ship. I have it done." He takes off into the skies.

Raditz huffs and glances at his brother once more. He picks him off the ground and flies after him.

 **-0000-**

The screens flicker and displays nothing but static for a few seconds before operating normally again.

"What just happened?!" ChiChi asks Bulma who studies the screens. "Did the cameras pick up anything?!"

Bulma types on the keyboard. The biggest screen displays two words in capitals:

 _CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE._

"Damn it! It's busted!" Bulma punches the desk. "Those Saiyans and their powers! Even a drone can't keep up with it!"

"Perhaps it picked up something!" Dende believes.

"Maybe…" Bulma types a command on the keys and everything rewinds.

On the screens is the angry Kakarot and the surprised Raditz. Kakarot's body is engulfed with golden aura as he screamed;

"You have no right to speak of my SON LIKE THAT!"

A bright golden light bursts out and the screen displays static.

"That explains it." Bulma frowns. "And I'm not surprised that it's Goku."

"He sounded so angry… he was talking about Gohan!" ChiChi states what she evaluated. "So… he really still cares for our son…"

Bulma frowns. "Don't let that get to your head. Goku is still the enemy here." Her eyes study the footage right before the screen turns to static. She pauses just as the golden light explodes. "Is he… on fire?!" She zooms in.

"Is his hair… yellow?" ChiChi gasps.

"His eyes are blue!" Dende points out quickly. "Whatever happened was a lot of power!"

Bulma studies the screen a bit more before shutting it off. She walks from the controls and returns to her work place. She slides her weilding helmet on her head and begins to slice more metal parts.

"What are you doing now?" ChiChi asks.

"I have a feeling that what we developed so far to take them on won't be enough. Goku's power has increased so much. It's best if I work on something that can match it as soon as I can!" Bulma brings out a torch and returns to working.

 **-0000-**

Above the damaged West City, two Saiyans fly and scan below them for possible remaining life.

"What was that?" Nappa stops his flying and looks at the prince for answers.

Vegeta frowns. "That sudden burst of power… it felt very familiar…" After some thinking, he identifies it. "That was Kakarot. It felt the same… he must had ascended for a brief moment."

"Why would that happen? Doesn't it only come out when he is enraged or something?" The general wonders.

"It does… or maybe when he's pissed off. Raditz must had said or done something that displeased him much. I say we go over there."

"For dinner?"

"That, and to figure out how that power can be obtained." Vegeta smirks. "Kakarot, I'll allow you to enjoy your power for now… but I will be the next Super Saiyan… one that will put your power to shame! I won't let that low-class surpass me for much longer!"

* * *

 **A/N** **: Aaaaand. We're done here! Finally finish!**

 **Whew! This took FOREVER!**

 **Hey, I know the last chapter was published 4 days ago. (April 1st) but remeber that chapter 19 was split. I am working on more than one chapter at the same time! I worked on 19, 20, and 21 together, and I publish as I go.**

 **Chapters 22 and 23 are still under heavy editing and progress. They are half done… or less. *Super exaggerating sigh***

 **I had been working on this chapter for over TWO WEEKS! FINALLY! IT'S DONE! AAAH!**

 **I had to think** _ **really**_ **hard with this. This chapter has small combat, but we get a look at how things are going. As for the elites? We'll see them next chappie!**

 **:D**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why is Goku unable to fly?**

 **A: Okay, maybe most of you aren't wondering this but I had to put this up here just on case. During the last chapter when Tao scratched Goku, the poison affected hia body's functions, so he became unable to use his ki for the time being. Takes a while to recover, but he'll be back on his feet next chapter!**

 **PQ2: Why the Power Pole?**

 **A: Honestly, after Dragon Ball and Z came in, we never saw it used again. (Or rarely if I'm wrong) Heck! In Super, not one time have I seen the Flying Nimbus!**

 **Seriously, Toriyama?**

 **So, I wanted to shine some light on these two awesome things. Since Goku can't ride his old Nimbus, I brought in the Dark Nimbus. It's an actual item that General Tao used. (Tao! Haha!)**

 **Besides, Son Goku is based off The Monkey King. Sun Wukong rode on a cloud with his staff and all. And he be as a trickster I think… Dragon Ball is based off that tale. It's cool.**

 **So I also wanted Goku to have more skills than his fist. Maybe he can pull off some sweet new attacks with his power pole! That would be cool! Perhaps I was trying to bring back a small feel of Dragon Ball as well.**

 **Z is so fancy with ki attacks. What happened to physical attacking? In Dragon Ball, ki attacks are only used when needed most. Kid Goku threw his Kamehameha when most needed. All the fighting was just martial arts… So I wanted to bring more of that.**

 **Anymore ki blast and Dragon Ball Super will feel more like Star Wars. Next thing you know, if they do bring back the Power Pole, it'll be a Lightsaber…**

 **PQ3: Raditz on a Flying Nimbus.**

 **A: Hah. That won't happen. Raditz won't try that again after crashing. That's Goku's thing.**

 **Hm… I wonder if he could use a staff as well?**

 **PQ4: Looks like the brothers aren't getting along again.**

 **A: Well… I wouldn't say that. They always have trouble trying to understand each other. Really, Raditz isn't fond of Bulma but that is what Goku suspects.**

 **You know, typing that argument and reading it over… the part when they were at each other's faces reminded me of that DBZ special with Tarble in it when Goku and Vegeta were yelling at each other over food…**

 **PQ5: WE WANNA KNOW ABOUT GOHAN/KAROT!**

 **A: I didn't forget about him! Never did! I'm trying to bring him back at the riiight time!**

 **PQ6: You just live 4th wall breaks, don't you?**

 **A: Okay, I need to stop doing those, but it's funny.**

 **Okay, no more for a while.**

 **But the one in this chapter wasn't easy to see... or was it? If you did, cool!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: Hey Espeon!**

 **Just wanted you to know that this story is just awesome! Sure, there have been many fanfics where Raditz and Goku are not enemies, but this stands out as quite unique (Raditz's arachnophobia). I hope you wouldn't mind me reviewing the previous book here too.**  
 **The story is great, but I wanted to point out some things both great and not-so-great (forgive me):**

 **1) In the previous book, when the Saiyans were facing off against the humans, I noticed that Vegeta was given a slightly softer personality when he told Gohan/Karot to fight them (it may be just me).**  
 **2) There was this other story (I don't quite recall) which shows Goku betraying humanity after Raditz reveals his heritage but that part was really short and boring (no offense to the author). You on the other hand expanded on it and gave more "life" (and death) to the story which turned out to be one of the best parts in the book.**  
 **3) The BEST part: You tried giving him and Goku/Kakarot a brotherly relationship which is similar in a way in real life and you pulled it off in a great way. To be honest, the part when Raditz sacrifices himself to protect Kakarot, his last words, and Kakarot's vision was actually portrayed better than Vegeta's scene in the show. It was just that awesome. I also shed a tear (I kid you not).**  
 **4) I know you got many reviews on this but I just could not NOT include this here - Spellings.**  
 **Just a few minor mistakes here and there is completely okay by me, but you know, Grammar Nazis.**  
 **5) Here's the WORST part (Don't take this seriously. I'm just complimenting in my own way). I could not sleep because of your stories. Firstly, I had to stay up all night just to read them (they were just that good. Don't worry). Also, in a way I can actually relate to Raditz's arachnophobia and that scene of his in his childhood back home at Planet Vegeta reminded me of my fear of bees (got stung by one) and gave me bad dreams. Good going.**  
 **6) Tarble. He ain't a good fighter but he's a medic and a tech geek. You made him useful. You get a cookie for that one.**

 **Anyways, I'm done here. All I want to now say is that you keep up the excellent work and make more awesome chapters. Good luck with your other fanfics too!**

 **A: O.o**

 **Uh...**

 **hmm... how do reply to this one? Oh, duh me! By number!**

 **1) I wasn't trying to give Vegeta a softer personality. He asked Gohan/Karot to fight against the Z-fighters so that he will see how useful of a fighter he is. Book 1 was hard for me. Not only was it the first DBZ fic I ever did, I wasn't good with staying in character (It's still my weakness. So I go through heavy editing all the time.)**

 **2) Aw, thanks. I always thought it wasn't good. This makes me feel better. Yeah, I read this one fic when the part that Goku turned against the Humans was so short and... huh, I guess we read the same book. It's unfinished in my situation. Not saying names here. It's rude.**

 **But yeah, because of what I've seen on the other "Goku joins his brother" fics (Which are rare I think) I decided to place my mind on that and give it a deeper story... like when Goku spoke to a city before killing some people... and even here on book 2, there are some survivors! It's not done yet!**

 **3) Aw, yes! That is what I have realized. I am really good with sibling relationships. (I have 5. I'm the oldest. :P) I'm a teen so understand the frustration of dealing with a 10 and 5 year old... urrgh. So stubborn. So, when it comes to Raditz, he's actually easy after developing his character enough. Since he is Goku's big brother, he has to deal with things that displease him like I do. For example, I have to slap my 10 year old brother on the head when he does something stupid, like how Raditz punches Goku. As for Goku, we already know his behavior and how it sometimes annoys others. :P**

 **But yes, really, Raditz cares for his brother in his own way, and many people love the brotherly things they see here. Brothers fight too, and since they are Saiyans... well, you get the point.**

 **4) Oh, god.**

 **Yes, that really irritates me in many levels. I read over it as I typed. Maybe I shouldn't do that... *punches myself on face***

 **Well, If I'm REALLY in the mood, I read over the finished chapter before I publish it. I did it to this one... but for some reason (I did this before) Even if I double check, a grammar mistake still pops up.**

 **That really makes me angry.**

 **5) Oh, I was expecting you to point out something bad about the plot. But your issue is that you cam't sleep! Am I really that good? I'm only in the 11th grade! XD I just do this when bored. That makes me happy.**

 **Oh, sorry about that. I don't want you falling asleep at the wrong times because of this. I assume that you have been bench-reading huh? XD**

 **6) Honestly, I'm not sure if Tarble could be a great warrior. He CAN fight, in fact, he's way stronger than he was in that DBZ special since he had been training and such, but he's still very weak compared to the others. He's better at medicine and building than he is with fighting.**

 **That's not good for a Saiyan. Vegeta's trying to beat it out of him.**

* * *

 **Huh. Just 1 review? Then again, since this was published 4 days after the previous chapter, I'm not surprised. It takes my common reviewers around a week to review. I'm not dissappointed. I'm sure hours after or days after this is published, I'll see more reviews for chapter 20. :P**

 **I worked VERY hard on this one for you readers! I even kept track of what I was doing because today, I typed almost half of what you read today! By the way, I don't type straight through. Commonly, the middle of the chapter was originally the start, but it got moved further for many reasons:**

* * *

 **Check this out. You should really read this!**

 **The portion when Goku explains what Earth taught him was the very fist thing I typed. I extended it and edited it to flow with the other parts.**

 **The portion when Goku awoke in the beginning was written a week later. It was typed above the Earth explanation portion.**

 **The portion when Goku introduces his cloud and flies to his old home was typed this morning between the awakening and the Earth explanation.**

 **The portion when Goku and Raditz was shouting at each other's faces was written this afternoon between the cloud intro and the Bulma investigation.**

 **The Bulma investigation was typed at dusk. It was a last minute thing along with Vegeta and Nappa. I added the two because it links with what I have planed for future chapters.**

* * *

 **So, yeah, my writing style for this is odd. But most parts from the previous chapter was scrapped and moved here or 22 and 23. I edited this over and over and over until I felt confident that It was good. I should really be looking over my Spring Break packets instead.**

 **Honestly, I would had been watching T.V today but sharing a house with 5 siblings. That doesn't work out, so I had my phone in my hand. I was watching YouTube, typing this chapter in Google Docs and playing Dragon Mania Legends almost all day. Then I did chores and asked my mom if I could use the computer to publish this.**

 **This happened:**

 **Morning to afternoon, 8:00 - 8:00 editing and typing. Eating, watching siblings, chores.**

 **8:00 - 9:00 Reading over draft and tackling typos and grammar mistakes spotted.**

 **9:00 - now, 10:00 Answering Q's and A's and watching "Worst Cooks of America" It's a funny show-**

 **Oooh! "Cutthroat Kitchen" is on! I must see!**

* * *

 **So, there you have it. If this A/N has typos or grammar mistakes, forgive me, I was rushing so that i can watch T.V since over half of my siblings are asleep (at last!)**

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 22!**


	22. Introduction to a new obstical

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I might as well say that the previous and this chapter were filler chapters because none were part of my mental storyboard at all…**

 ***gasp***

 **You know what that means?**

 **My Writer's Block…**

 **It's cured!**

 ***Tries to do a victory dance but ends up looking like a whale trying to fly***

 **Okay, I have no rhythm. :P**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It all belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

 **He better not turn Super into Star Wars with all these ki flying everywhere…**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **Fun Fact about Author:** **When I started watching the original Dragon Ball, it was the Ocean dub… I think?**

 **I dunno, but I found the theme song catchy;**

 **Dragon ball~! Gotta get that Dragon Ball~!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 22: Introduction to a new obstacle -**

Kakarot growls as the lead of his pencil snaps. He reaches for his spare utensil and sets it against the sheet of paper on the small table he sits on. He frowns with a concentrated face at the problem that teases him. "Why do I have to sit here and do this?! I want to train!"

"I told you already, until your body is functioning normally, you are not to train!" Tarble says as he takes the broken pencil from the table and begins to sharpen it. "And stop breaking these pencils. This is the fifth time in a row in 5 minutes!" He places it back down and walks into the main room.

Kakarot stands as he snatches the sheet of paper from the table. He waves it around with his frustration. "But why do I have to do this?! This is boring!"

"Your knowledge is equal to a child's. You could at least do that worksheet I found in a building nearby. You were raised here so you should understand it." The young prince sighs. "It obviously looks like children's work, but it has the labeling of "2nd grade"... I guess they teach in levels too."

Kakarot steps forward. "Can I at least spar a little?"

"He made it clear, Kakarot. Besides, this benefits the both of us. You can be less of an idiot everyday if you practice this simple problems." Raditz folds his arms and looks over his brother's shoulder. "I can solve all of these on a minute, but you have been staring at this sheet for 10! Sit down and try or you won't get a chance to spar at all!"

Kakarot growls and sits back down. He sets the sheet down and folds his arms. "Fine."

"At least your not so stubborn this time." Raditz leaves for the main room as well, leaving Kakarot on his own. However, he isn't too far and stands downstairs in the kitchen den of the ship. He can simply peak from the staircase and see his brother studying the paper. He can hear him where he is.

Kakarot taps the pencil of the desk impatiently as he reads; "Jock is a salesman who grows and sells oranges. He produces 100 oranges every month…" His eyes study the number for a second. "Every year, he would split the hundred and sell them to 4 different stores…" He holds up four fingers. "What is the number of oranges each store has…? Umm…" The tapping becomes more louder as he tries to think. He counts with his fingers and pauses. He scribbles on the paper before counting again. Growling in frustration, his tail coils around the table's leg as his eyes narrow at the paper. "100… four different stores… split…"

"Has he always spoke his thoughts out loud?" Tarble asks Raditz while glancing at the frustrated Kakarot.

Raditz nods. "Most of the time. You learn to get use to it."

Kakarot slams his pencil on the table. "24!"

Raditz climbs one step back up and blinks. "24…?"

Kakarot glances back at the paper and laughs nervously. "Uh, I meant 25… one number short… eh-heh…"

"Not bad. You have done well for a math problem." Raditz almost praises him. "Now, do the rest."

Kakarot's eyes become big. "Th-the rest?! But I spent so much time trying to do the first one!"

"Tarble said do the entire thing. It only contains 4 problems!" Raditz shouts.

Kakarot sighs. "Alright. Fine…" He stares at the sheet again. "Toffee and Coffee are sister and brother. Toffee waits for Coffee at the flea market which is 10 feet from where Toffee stands…" He puts up ten fingers. "Toffee finds a faster route to reach her brother which is half the distance that the normal route. How did she reach Toffee… by how much?"

"I'm surprised he knows how to read." Tarble mutters. "Forgive me Raditz, for saying such a rude thing."

Raditz waves the words away. "Believe me, I am just as surprised." He notices the happy expression on his brother's face. "I think he solved this one too."

"Of course!" Kakarot smiles. "Toffee was able to find Coffee so quickly because she ran to him instead of walking!"

The two observing Saiyans forgot how to stand.

Raditz springs to his feet. "Kakarot! It doesn't work like that! The whole point is to divide 10 by half!"

"By 2?" Kakarot asks.

"What else?! That's the answer to the problem you idiot!"

"Oh! So it's 5!"

Raditz sighs. "Don't expect me to help you with the next one."

Kakarot places the tip of the pencil back on the paper with his other hand supporting his head. "That's how it is going to be, huh?" He mutters with his eyes squinted at his brother.

Raditz simply walks back into the kitchen. He watches the young prince turning on the oven and closing the door. "You figured out what to do with that?"

"Took a while." Tarble sighs as he leans against the oven. "You won't be disappointed. The meal I am creating will even have your brother quiet."

"It's that great? You must be a really great cook?" Raditz asks carefully as his eyes focus on the temperature. He adjusts it by making it 10 degrees higher.

"I don't know about that. I don't think I can cook as good as you." Tarble disagrees with a small smile.

Raditz freezes and gives him a surprised look. "Me? Hah. I'm no cook. I cook my meals like the others! What makes you think I can cook like you - better than you?"

Tarble crosses his arms with a look that reads; "You can't fool me."

"I'm no cook."

"Oh? Is that so?" Tarble asks with a small smile. "Just because you're no elite doesn't mean you have no talent. Your brother is probably the only Saiyan alive who knows how to fight with a staff so perfectly and with no flaws. I never saw anyone else try… is a guess. But… I saw how you picked out your food. You helped assorted them in a way to make them blend perfectly. I left you alone so that you can do more than just that. Did you think you can season these without my notice?"

Raditz steps back. This guy really pinned that on him?

"And you just adjusted the temperature so that it would cook perfectly. How come you never did this before?"

Raditz sighs. "Alright. You got me." He admits defeat due to the evidence. "I saw no reason all this time until now. Frieza was interested with my combat skills. I was weak, but that was it. If anyone learned that I was able to cook better than I can fight… Then, hell. I would be looked at as if I was my mother."

"Wait, what did you say?!"

Raditz and Tarble turn around in time to see Kakarot sprinting his way down the steps with the math sheet in hand. The paper is griped on so hard, it can't be straightened out even with an iron.

"I appreciate that you brought his attention to me. Thanks." Raditz says this with sarcasm. He isn't in any kind of mood to explain anything.

"You never told me you can cook so well!" Kakarot grins and pats his brother's back. "Did you say you learned from our mother?"

"I never said that!" Raditz yells at him. His little brother is still the hand hovering a inch from his back. "It's… just something I picked up. Mother just worked with meat… I mean… she _can_ cook good… but I didn't learn from her…"

"Are you sure about that?" Kakarot asks, unconvinced.

Tarble slips the paper from the hand of the goofy Saiyan. "I'll take that. Thank you."

Kakarot and Raditz watch carefully as the young prince looks over the paper.

"Let me guess. He failed with a low score." Raditz says rudely. He ignores the angry look his brother is giving him.

"Well. He didn't. In fact, he passed decently."

"What?!" The two brothers rush over to get a look at the paper.

"I never said he has a perfect score. I would say… he has a decent C."

"A C?" They repeat.

"Aw, man! What did I do wrong? I counted with my fingers and I never had to think so hard on just numbers in my life!" Kakarot frowns.

"I didn't say C is a bad thing! In numbers, it's in the range of 70. Anything below that is failing." Tarble explains. "And until today, you had been failing."

Kakarot smiles now. His mood has been lifted at the news. "Soo… can I train now?"

"You may."

"Awesome!" Kakarot grins and begins to walk for the exit.

"After you complete the last couple assignments."

Now the Saiyan stops and turns. "What?! It took me forever to just do that! Come on, Tarble! You're starting to act like my wife! She never allows Gohan to play until he has completed all of his work! Believe me, those books were stacked on his desk!"

"Pardon me? Who's Gohan?"

Kakarot chuckles. "Oops. I forgot that you never met him… he's my son."

"Y-your son?" Tarble blinks twice with eyes reading his disbelief as the warrior makes his way upstairs with the stack of papers in hand.

"Yeah. He's a nice kid." Kakarot says. "He's brilliant. ChiChi had him studying all the time. She never allowed me to train him, stating that his studies are far more important. He knows more than me. It's kinda funny." He makes his way to the table and set the papers down. "He's young and strong too. He actually did damage to Raditz before he was taught how to fight."

"Don't mention that to anyone else!" Raditz shouts.

Kakarot simply laughs, but it fades away as his expression forms a frown. "It's been a year. One of Frieza's men kidnapped him. Who knows where he could be?"

"Oh." Tarble recalls how Kakarot demanded Frieza to hand over the kid. He didn't quite catch on the word "son" until now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention him and cause you to remember…"

"Don't worry about it. I promised that I will get him back." Kakarot mutters. "I'll kill the freak who holds him from me."

As the low-class takes a seat, Tarble whispers to Raditz. "Your brother's personality is so hard to pin down. I wouldn't had guessed that he even has a kid."

Raditz laughs lightly at the note. "He had the time to settle down, I'm sure of that. This planet is full of weaklings. He got too strong and there's no challenge, so he had only time to train. I don't know why he even… I bet those Humans he once had as friends can't figure it out. The naive warrior be is, and he has a son. I met his wife anyway."

"Really? Is she like him?"

"No. She's determined. She stood up against us many times. I don't know if that's her being stupid or if she's brave, but she's feisty. I can see why Kakarot could possibly have her as a wife. She's aggressive if pushed too far. He even told me she's a fighter herself."

Tarble shakes his head with a slight smile.

"What?"

"She's described very similar to that Bulma girl. They are friends with each other?"

"Right. Why are you giving me that look?" Raditz doesn't like it very much. The way Tarble is looking at him makes him feel as if he either goofed up or did something embarrassing.

"You need to be careful talking to her. It's as if you become more interested with talking to her every time." Tarble reaches for the stack of plates that sit on the countertop. He begins placing them neatly on the feast table. "Surely, Kakarot would say something about it too. Not trying to irritate you."

Raditz almost yells at him, but he knows better. He's talking to a prince. If he says something rude, then it's disrespectful, and he doesn't want to guess what Vegeta would say to that. "All due respect, but… don't think that I have any thoughts about that woman! You're starting to sound like my brother!"

"Well, she is pretty." Kakarot speaks up as he stands from his seat. "And she's smart. She knows her way out of things." He turns his attention back on the papers he is working on, but he still speaks to the two warriors. "She's very brave most of the time. She won't die without a fight. I've known her since I was a kid, so you can believe me. As a teen, she was so scared of monsters, but she was so harsh to me. She called me names. I guess after seeing so many scary stuff, she's not as scared as she use to be. Her bravery is amazing sometimes. She stood up against me and Raditz so many times. She even hits us. It hurts when she slaps you hard enough."

"She… had the nerve to hit someone who could kill her so easily in a split second?" Tarble scratches his head. "Are Humans really that daring?"

"Nah. Most of them are so timid and afraid. They ran like roaches when they realized I turned against them." Kakarot says this with a childish smile. "Only a few are brave enough to face us. Those who are trained in the army tried. But, a regular Human with no experience in battle? That's a shocker."

Raditz growls. "You're making it sound like I like the woman."

"Maybe you do- OW!" Kakarot nearly falls after taking a heavy punch on the head. He puts a small distance between him and his brother while covering his head. "Stop that!"

"Then cut the shit, and get on with it!" Raditz shoves papers into his brother's hands.

Kakarot drops a few sheets and pencils due to the harsh shoving. He frowns. "I've done enough!" He throws the sheets down.

Tarble sighs. "You two are going to drive me insane."

 **\- Later -**

Tarble sets a long tray of baked fish on the table. Another huge dish contains smoked dinosaur meat. Grilled apples are set neatly around it. "We are lucky to have someone who can turn the most bizarre combinations into a decent meal. What your brother picked out to eat doesn't go well together."

"But his hunting skills are beyond what I could expect." Raditz points out. "How he catches his food is bizarre."

"Excuse me?"

"He broke the neck of that dinosaur with his staff. Let me inform you that before he killed it, he propped its mouth open with his staff and finished his snack inside its mouth!" Raditz explains with a funny look.

The young prince has his mouth awkwardly open with a funny look. "That's very bizarre…"

Kakarot walks inside the kitchen with a grin on his face. "So it's done! This looks good!"

"Right." Tarble nods once as he begins to organize the plates. "Vegeta said he won't be back for some time. We might see him by tomorrow. Nappa's investigating with him about the Humans' whereabouts."

"More for us then." Raditz grins and reaches for one of the grilled apples, but the young prince pushes his hand away. "Wha?"

"Don't get carried away."

"Yes… right."

On that note, the Saiyans grin and reach for the food. They grab what they can and fill their plates. They begin to eat through handfuls.

Tao simply stares at the food as it is devoured. He sighs and relaxes on Raditz's shoulder, but a piece of fish is offered to him. He looks at the owner of the hand.

"Take it if you're hungry." Raditz says.

Tao snatches the fish and sinks his fangs into it with a happy chirp.

"This is good!" Kakarot says after taking a huge bite of the fish. Food would fly out of his mouth as he speaks. "Raditz, you should cook more often!"

"Hah. Keep dreaming." Raditz takes a huge bite of dinosaur meat and the bone clatters on the plate. "I don't cook much. It's not something I'm willing to do."

"You should! You're really good at it!"

"I would appreciate it if the both of you would stop talking with food in your mouth." Tarble sighs as he pops a slice of grilled apple inside his mouth.

Raditz and Kakarot exchanges glances with dinosaur meat hanging from their mouths.

"Look at you two. You look like fools." Tarble chuckles.

The two brothers slurp the food into their mouths and Kakarot laughs. He reaches for more food and his foot slips over a fallen apple. He trips and falls headfirst into a bowl of water. He yanks his head out and his wild hair hangs low, dripping heavily.

Raditz fights to hold back a laugh. His voice sounds a pitch higher as he speaks and points at his brother. "Look at that! He can't see through that heavy and wet mess!" His laughter finally escapes, but it's interrupted when Kakarot picks up the bowl and dumps upside down on his head. Raditz blinks as his hair is soaked and dripping now.

"Hah! You're a mop!" Kakarot laughs and points now. However, it dies off as Raditz glares at him. Kakarot smiles nervously.

Suddenly, Raditz starts to chuckle, and it bursts into a loud laugh. Kakarot starts to laugh again.

Tarble shakes his head with a small smile. "I see why not."

After the meal, Kakarot found himself walking around the ship. He seems somewhat frustrated about something. "Hmm… I know that I had set my Power Pole down somewhere…" He finds himself in the room Bulma was held prisoner. "Huh. This place again." He takes a step forward, and his foot strikes something.

He blinks as it clatters across the floor and strikes the wall. It beeps once on the impact and slides to the ground. It lays there, beeping in a lower pitch. A small beep would emit from it each second as four yellow dots blink on the item in sink.

The Saiyan approaches it, and he is shocked to see what it is. He bends over and picks it up. His hand presses a button a couple times to adjust what he sees.

 _Blip._

 _Blip._

 _Blip._

 _Beep…_

His eyes study the green screen with a grid on the surface. They focus on the blinking four orange dots. "So, she was careless to leave this. That makes this a lot easier."

 **\- That night…. -**

Everything is quiet… aside the loud snoring. With the food gone and the dishes clean, the warriors are all put into sleep.

Kakarot's mouth is wide open. Heavy snores come out endlessly. The Saiyan lays on his back with his staff laying on his right hand, and his tail twitching with every snore. The sheet that covers his body has been thrown off him from his constant shifting. The math sheet lies wrinkled under his left ankle.

Feet above him, Raditz sleeps on a steel beam, lying on his stomach. One foot manages to stay on while the other carelessly hangs off the edge along with his tail and arms, where Tao hangs on to, blinking at the darkness. Spiders don't sleep after all.

Tarble leans against the chair he sits on with his arms over his chest. He is just as sound asleep as the other two, only he isn't snoring so loud. He shifts a bit before lying still again.

Small scraping sounds is the only sound besides the snoring that fills the ship. Tao quickly stands tall and blinks at the door. It chirps lightly as it slowly crawls up the monkey tail it chose to rest on.

The scraping sounds stops with a click, and the ship's door slowly slides open. A shadowy figure steps inside quietly.

Tao narrows his eight eyes. It reaches Raditz's arm and begins to poke it while chirping relatively.

The long haired warrior grunts and shifts a bit before resuming to snoring again.

Tao growls- or tried- but all that came out was a long squeak. It crawls to his leg and pokes that part harder.

The Saiyan growls.

Tao glances at him and screeches as it gets swatted off its position by a tail. He falls and skids across the floor on its back. Its legs kicks in many directions until it manages to throw itself on its feet. It looks up and huffs before crawling across the floor.

The shadow figure tiptoes inside the ship and cautiously sneaks past the sleeping prince. It pauses and steps back at the sight of the warrior asleep on the floor. They look around and locate the three Dragon Balls sitting against the wall just past the Saiyan. With a quiet laugh, they sneak past and make their way for it.

Tao's eyes narrow. He sprints across the room with a long squeak, and it lunges at the figure who is leaning over to pick up the precious orbs.

The shadow turns around and swats the spider into a wall. Poor Tao slides down, dazed and out of commission for the moment.

The shadow scoops the items up, and it turns around. They tiptoe carefully, and just makes it past the Saiyan on the floor.

Just as that happens, the warrior's nose twitches as it sniffs the sudden air flow. It sniffs again and his eyes open by half. The warrior rubs his eyes and sits up lazily and the shadow freezes. "Uh… uh-huh?" He glances around the room and fails to notice the shadow that is still as a statute.

The small spider pouts as it rubs one of his hairy legs on his head. He shakes his head quickly and stands tall. His eyes go wide at what he sees. He screeches in alarm, and the shadow almost panics.

"Huh…?" Kakarot glances at Tao who is pointing not far from him. He looks back at the shadow in time to see it flee with the Dragon Balls. "HEY!" He springs to his feet and dashes after it. "Come back here thief! Stop!"

"Wh...what…?" Raditz blinks open his eyes and looks down below him. His brother chases the shadow towards the door, and he sees the reason why. "What the-?! Hey! You little- WhaaAAA!" Unfortunately, he forgets where he is and, the result is him falling 10 feet to the floor.

Tarble is spooked awake by the commotion. "What's going on?! Kakarot?!" He looks around and sees the two running outside. "Did I miss something?!"

"That culprit took the Dragon Balls!" Raditz answers as he gets to his feet. She nearly trips over something, so he looks down.

His brother's staff held by the shaft was left behind. Raditz scoops the weapon up and runs after his brother.

Kakarot is in pursuit. He is a mere 3 feet away from the shadow and for some reason, he can't seem to get any closer. He knows that his brother had sent after to help him with the chase, but he can't figure out why he doesn't see him arriving yet.

The stars lighting up the sky is the only clear evidence that it is still night. It's hard to see in the darkness, but it won't take too long for his eyes to adjust. He lunges forward and reaches for the shadow, but he misses grabbing its arm by an inch. ' _Damn! Whoever this is, is fast!'_ He almost fails to see the sharp turn his target makes. A long cloud of dirt spews around him as he shoves his feet into the dirt to keep himself from running into a tree. He sprints once more, and due to the small interference, the distance between them is greater. ' _Just who is this guy?!'_

Suddenly, the figure is forced to stop. A huge building lays in front of them, and the only way through is around. However, the Saiyan has caught up, and fleeing won't be easy this time.

Kakarot smirks. "You have nowhere else to go!" He jumps forward with extended arms.

Something shiny caught his eye from the shadow, and it heads his way. It takes for it to be a foot away for him to recognize it as a flying blade. He almost panics and dives. The blade grazes his hair and stabs into the ground. "Whoa. That was too close!" He stands and his eyes widen. "Wait… I know I had seen that blade before!" He gasps and looks at the figure. "That can't be…! Ch-ChiChi?!"

The shadow walks up to the warrior just enough for him to see. It's no mistake that it's her. She appears to be wearing some blue body armor that resembles the blue odd bikini she wore as a child… but it's no bikini. It's an full outfit.

Kakarot blinks in surprise. "So… you took the Dragon Balls… wow, you're fast. I see that you got yourself a helmet that fits your head huh?"

ChiChi frowns. "The game is over, Goku. You had already destroyed enough. If you keep this up, you won't live for long!"

It is as if she's warning him. She could be, but Kakarot won't buy it. "Don't expect me to listen in to your pleas. Look, you have around a minute or two until my brother gets here. You better hand the balls over. I don't want to end up killing you over this."

"You don't even have the heart to try." ChiChi says firmly as she stiffly has her hands to her sides.

His hands shake, and they slowly ball into fists. His rounded eyes narrow and he snarls. "ChiChi…!"

"If you're so loyal to them, why won't you just… Die?"

Kakarot's tail drops to the ground. "What?!"

"I hate to do this, but you leave me with no choice!" ChiChi places her fingers on her helmet. "The world is better with you dead!" He screams as she presses the button. A laser is fired.

Kakarot growls and prepares to jump out the way. However, he can't move. His body won't function. The laser strikes his chest and it sticks there. He glances at it and he glares at his wife. "You wouldn't dare to kill me!" He lunges at her and the light grows. He gasps and screams as it explodes. Bright light and smoke is around his body. He's unable to move, and he is up high in the air.

He is thrown further into the air by the painful blast engulfing him. His heart is slowing with every second and he is unable to breathe. ' _I… Don't understand…'_

He feels the rythm stopping.

 **-0000-**

Raditz's feet dig into the dirt. He stops his sprinting and stares ahead. Something is wrong. Something just went really wrong. His body is screaming this at him, but he can't figure it out.

Tarble catches up to him. "Anything the matter? You look spooked. Kakarot just went after the thief, so there isn't much to worry about-"

The mental image of Kakarot with his happy and immature grin crosses Raditz's mind. "Kakarot! Damn him!" He rockets from the ground before Tarble could say anything.

"Hey! Raditz!" Tarble flies after him.

Raditz soars through the sky. His brother's energy just dropped like a stone. In fact, he can't feel it anymore. "You better not had done something foolish!"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot falls back down, crashing on his back and laying motionless on the streets. His eyes are still open with the shocked look. His foot twitches for just a second before lying still. His eyes blurr each second as he watches ChiChi slowly walking up to him… and his vision fades.

It's dead silence. The only thing that breaks it is the trail of leaves that blow past them.

Chichi's hands clamp over her mouth as tears heavily build in her eyes. They finally pour out as she steps back. "H-he's dead… I… killed him!"

She stares at the motionless Saiyan. The eyes are glazed and stare at nothing. The pupils dilate and fade somewhat. It's hard to see them now. "I hope your happy Gero." She says this angrily.

"Kakarot!"

She freezes. His brother is calling, and she knows she has to get out immediately.

"Kakarot!"

She sprints off and jumps high in the air. A yellow Nimbus cloud scoops her up and soars off.

"Kakarot! Where the hell are you?! The game your playing is not funny!" Raditz finally soars in. He lands, glaring around the field. "When I get my hands on you-!" His threat fails to come out as his eyes lock on his brother on the grass. He slowly steps forward. "Kakarot?"

Tarble lands not too far. "Did you find him?! His reading completely dropped from the scouter… I was worried that-" He gasps at what he sees. "What…?!" He steps forward as well. "Hey… please tell me you're joking…"

They receive no response of any kind.

Raditz drops his brother's staff and rushes to his brother immediately. He rests his head on his chest to listen for an heartbeat, but he hears not one. "Shit!" He grabs his brother's shoulders. "How many times are you doing to put your life near and end so carelessly?! Get up!" He shakes him. "Kakarot! Stop playing around! Get up!" He shakes him again. "Get up!"

Tarble is horrified. He begins to pat his body in hopes to have some kind of medicine on him.

"Kakarot! Kakarot!"

 **-0000-**

"Ouch. That was harsh… even for ChiChi." Bulma fiddles with a lighter until it sparks a small flame. She brings it to the cigarette in her mouth, and it is lit. "So… Goku really does have another weakness besides his tail." He takes the cigarette from her mouth and taps the ashes off. She watches Raditz shaking his brother repeatably. "And his brother too…"

Dende pulls her shirt, and it grabs her attention. "Miss… don't you think that's too cruel? It looked like Goku still cared about her…"

"Oh, please." Bulma sticks the cigarette back in her mouth. "Goku needs to know what a huge mistake he made. It's about time that he's dead. It wasn't easy at all."

"But… what if he still lives?"

"That's one big "if" there." Bulma says as she studies the screens. "Goku can be cruel all he wants. If he does survive someway, I have a backup plan ready. Breaking his heart shatters him. It'll affect how he fights…"

"Isn't that what happened to that Saiyan?" Dende asks as he points at the screen.

"Right. I managed to ask ChiChi to go and take the Dragon Balls. Knowing Goku, no matter how evil he'll get, he doesn't have the cruel heart to kill her. ChiChi… I knew she would eventually burst, and she did."

"That explains why he hesitated to attack her." Dende realizes.

"Right. And when she said those harsh words… the look on his face…" Bulma rewinds the footage on one of the screens. She looks at the shocked expression on Kakarot's face. "I recognize that look anywhere on anyone. Looks like he still had a heart somewhere, and it shattered." She pauses. "Wow. That was harsh. Serves him right for betraying us. He was hurt from that, so he couldn't react when he was attacked."

"What about the others?"

Bulma chuckles as she taps the cigarette again. "His brother is pretty easy too. I figured him out. If Goku somehow survives - because he somehow pulls through such things - then I will corner that Saiyan again. Raditz seems to share the same compassion for his family as Goku does. If Goku's life is on the line, he would do anything to save him. While Goku is near death… Raditz would have his guard down since he would be so focused on saving him. It is like killing two birds with one stone."

"Yeah… But…"

"Don't worry too much, kid." Bulma says. "If he lives, Dr. Gero said he'll send someone else to mentally crush him." Though she says this, she is confused. "I wonder what he means by that? What will he do that will shatter Goku if this fails?" She shrugs. "Whatever. It better work."

Dende steps back as the cigarette is thrown on the floor, and crushed by a boot.

"They won't thrive for long…"

 **-0000-**

He isn't breathing through his eyes are open… but blank. He has no pulse. His face is pale… these are the sure signs of death.

It can't be happening. Vegeta… he would just laugh… or he would say how Kakarot was always a burden anyway.

Tarble knows this too well. He managed to find the healing drink, but Kakarot won't be able to drink it if he's dead.

"I… am suppose to make sure you don't end up dying with your reckless ways…!" Raditz stares at his motionless brother. He arrived too late. He felt something was wrong… and he was right.

The long haired warrior pauses for a second and blinks. He takes in a deep and angry breathe, and his arms move under his brother's body. He pulls Kakarot to his knees and shakes him again. "Kakarot, you ignorant fool! How could you just, allow them to do this?! Huh?! You… idiot…!" He shuts his eyes tight and his body starts to shake. "Don't you dare die! Don't you dare damn die!"

Tarble speaks reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Raditz… but there's nothing we can do… he's already dead-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Raditz exclaims angrily as his tail slams on the asphalt and almost buried inside. It slowly lifts back up, revealing the deep but small crater it formed.

The young prince steps back.

Raditz opens his eyes, and they are starting to fill with tears. "Damn you…!" He punches the ground. "HOW COULD YOU DIE BY A MERE EARTHLING?! HOW?!" He punches the ground again and the tears fall. "No… don't you dare! You almost died a week ago… And many times before… but it won't happen here either! IT WON'T!"

He moves his arms and his brother is back on the ground. Raditz's hands starts to spark with purple static. His hair sticks up for a second, and his eyes turn turquoise for the same amount of time before reverting back. He slams his hands on his brother's chest. "WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" The electricity spews for a few seconds and he is thrown off from his knees. He falls on his back and lays there for a second before getting back to his hands and knees.

Tarble stares with great doubt. He slowly shakes his head as Raditz looks at him.

Raditz looks back at Kakarot. An outline of golden aura surrounds him as he slowly stands. The young prince steps back even more as the warrior's hair sticks up more than before. "BROTHER!"

Suddenly, Kakarot is coughing. He is coughing and gasping for air. He desperately gulps in as much as he can before resuming to the heavy coughing.

"Wha?! H-he's alive!" Tarble smiles.

Raditz takes in a deep breathe for himself, and his body calms down. It was far too close. A second sooner and his brother might had been officially dead. "You moron…! What were you thinking?! ... Charging off like that?! Haven't you forgotten what these Humans have developed now…?!"

Kakarot turns his head to look at his brother. He can see the trails of tears that had fallen down his face. "Raditz

… were you… crying?"

The older brother blinks. "No… I was not! Why would a Saiyan warrior have a reason to even shed a tear? It's pitiful!" He turns his back on his brother, and his arm rubs around his eyes until the evidence is gone. "Haha

… typical Kakarot… always assuming childish things…" He clears his throat. "Saiyans don't cry! That's a job for the infants!"

"Well, I saw tears." Tarble points out.

' _Yeah. Thanks a lot for announcing that out loud.'_ Raditz frowns in thought. "You were just seeing things."

He never would had thought that Raditz would care so much for his safety. It explains why he would get punched on the head every time he did something reckless.

But there's not much time to dwell on that.

He groans at the painful feeling on his chest.

Tarble quickly rushes to him. He hands the warrior the healing drink, which is taken immediately.

"Man…. What happened?!" Kakarot groans.

Raditz stands over him now. "How could you let this happen?! A Human out off all things?!"

The younger brother's eyes go wide at the mentioning of the species.

Kakarot sits up, grunting. He stares at the ground with his eyes narrowing. "How… could she…?!"

"She?" Tarble speaks carefully. "You identified who the thief was?"

Kakarot stands with gnashing teeth which follows with scream as he fires a sudden blast that takes down one of the few standing buildings. "She tried to kill me!"

Raditz stares at the crumbling debris. "You seem angry about this…" He looks at his brother and seems slightly worried about his noticeable anger. "I… know that look…" It's not very noticeable, but the facial expression he is reading from his brother's face is familiar...

Kakarot fires another blast and it shoots through two fallen buildings which explode on impact. "I never did! I wouldn't had ever dared… but all this time since we came back… she wanted me dead!" His body is engulfed with golden aura as his right hand collects a huge amount of energy. He pulls back with a violent snarl.

A pair of hands grab his arm before it could throw the ball of energy. "Now it's not the time! We have to go back… now!" Raditz says firmly. "Control your anger. We know that they are watching us. Don't allow your rage to pour out now."

Kakarot yanks his arm back as soon as the ki ball disappears. His mood doesn't lighten up one bit, but the flowing aura dies down. The furs on his tail stick out. "I… I don't understand… why would she even try? She… she almost killed me back there…"

"Wait…" Tarble gets the puzzle pieces together. "When you mean "she" you're mentioning your Human wife?"

The tail fur sticks out worse. It has puffed up probably to its limit. The Saiyan is focused on the ground, but he can't keep himself from thinking of what happened. His lips are parted and he is without words. His eyes shift to Tarble, and the prince is quick to step back.

"I know that look!" Raditz recalls what it means. He remembers the first time he saw it. His brother looked horrified back then… And it quickly switched to anger. It was during that grudge fight.

 **-*Flashback*-**

Raditz huffed looking back at his little brother who was fighting to at least sit up. "Still trying to break away from the habit of calling him by his earthling name I see? Oh, that reminds me." He looked back at his nephew. "We got rid of every earthling except for two. Those two woman who escaped. Then again, your son counts for being born on Earth."

Kakarot's stomach dropped. "No! You're not saying-"

"Yes. Your son is half of the most weakest race I have ever seen! Just looking at him brings shame. He's barely one of us brother!" He threw Karot below him on the ground while he added; "So I'll make it one less earthling nagging to deal with!" His hand crackled with pink static. "Witness this! My Saturday Crush!" He thrusted his hand forward and Karot released out a horrible scream that stabbed his father right through his heart.

Nappa marched forward. "RADITZ!"

However, Vegeta placed an arm in front of him. "Wait a minute..." He looked at Kakarot who managed to sit up. The low-class's face became pale.

Kakarot tried to sense his son's energy but he felt nothing. His son laid there motionless. His biggest fear for his son hays came true. He failed to protect him from harm and, now he's dead from being killed... by his own uncle.

"There. Now he won't be a problem for us anymore." Raditz dusted off his hands as if he was finished with a dusty project. He looked at his little brother again and saw the look on his face. "You should be grateful brother. He gets on my nerves too with his endless crying and tantrums." He then frowned, familiar with the look he was receiving then. He saw the eyes of someone who has been betrayed in his brother's eyes. Kakarot was looking at him as if he was a monster. As soon as he spotted it, his brother's eyes turned into a pair of raging ones. Inside was far from a wildfire. It's explosions of rage and hatred. Something told Raditz that he's about to witness something really bad.

And he certainly is. Kakarot was horrified and felt betrayed. His own brother killed his son. His only son. He pledged to protect him and he failed. It's because of Raditz's selfish ways. Raditz killed his own nephew in front of everyone's eyes! That horror changes. Kakarot felt his blood boiling out of control. His skin felt as if it was being scalded by his own blood that rushed through his veins. His tail's fur bristled and stuck out in all directions while it whipped powerfully behind him strong enough to probably knock down a tree. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to punish Raditz for the heartless thing he had done to what remained in their family. He heard the growls that escaped his throat. The look on Raditz's face told him that he must had scared him from the way he was reacting to this. How else would he react? His 5 year old son got killed!

Raditz pushed away his small fear and laughed. "What's the matter? You don't look so good!"

"You heartless bastard..." Kakarot snarled in a way that sent chills down Raditz spine. "You... YOU KILLED MY SOOOOOON!" He roared to the sky as his ki flared out of control whipping powerful wind around everyone and kicking up leaves and loose grass. A terrible scream exploded from his throat as he lunged at Raditz and started to throw several punches with all his might.

 **-*End of Flashback*-**

"Kakarot… she betrayed you… didn't she?" Raditz mutters as he watches his brother walking further away from where he stood. "Why does this bother you? She would join those Earthlings to go against us-"

"Look." Kakarot says firmly as he halts and turns to look at his brother. "I know. I shouldn't care. I should had killed her right! Well! Put yourself in my shoes for once!" He begins to shout. "When you know a girl since childhood and you marry her, and you have a kid, do you think it's that easy to just walk up to her and kill her?!"

Raditz sighs. "I was never fond to anyone. I can't step into your shoes."

"Well. Forgive me for saying this, but it'll only make you understand!" Kakarot growls. "Father is a merciless fighter, but I know damn well that he would hate to kill mother if she betrayed him! Do you think he would?!"

Raditz can't say anything against that. He can only add onto it. "Everyone thought they were odd… to show affection… it's not like a Saiyan. Mother became fond of our father… And eventually, it was vise-versa… you were raised on a planet that shows far to much fluffiness and care. Perhaps I can see why you hate this."

"What are you going to do? As soon a Vegeta finds out about this…" Tarble gulps. "You have to go after her… you might have no choice but to kill her…"

Kakarot simply looks back at the ground.

Raditz has a bad feeling about this. He approaches his brother and stops, now standing a foot away from him. "Kakarot… I need to know…" His brother slowly lifts his head to look at him, so Raditz finds it harder to go on. "Are you… still fond of her?"

Kakarot says nothing for a handful of seconds. He appears to be hesitant to answer. "I'm sorry…"

"Damn." Raditz places a hand on his forehead. "Kakarot, you cannot go on with this. She tried to kill you and you're still-"

"No… listen for a minute." Kakarot mutters. "She never knew of my abilities… She never did. All she knew that I was some kid with a tail… and very strong kid. She liked me since, even when I grew to be the strongest fighter on Earth. She didn't know I am some alien. She never knew that I had the ability to tranforn into a Great Ape. She never saw it happen. She understood me more than the others. She thought I was strange at times. She would sometimes yell at me when I do something reckless…"

"So, she didn't use you or any of that?"

"No. I was the one willing to help her. She's a fighter herself. She fought against me well back when I was 18." Kakarot has to think for a moment. "She seemed to be fond of me since we met as kids. I didn't know what was going on, even when I was a late teen. I thought a bride was a type of food…"

Raditz chuckles at his brother's stupidity, but it quickly ends when Kakarot gives him an unfriendly look. Certainly, that tail is still puffed. "So how the hell did you end up with her?"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "I proposed to her."

"You WHAT?!" Raditz and Tarble step back with wide eyes. "I thought you said you didn't know what was going on!"

"Well, I didn't. But I made a promise with her that I would take her as my bride when we were kids." Kakarot sighs. "Honesty, I was so confused when she mentioned it. After the tournament, I told her that I sometimes never know what my brain is feeling, but my heart did. I guess I was starting to be fond of her after that…" He shakes his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Raditz's hand grips on his hair as he shakes his head. "Earth really influenced you so badly. You're going to have to kill her like the remaining Humans out here."

"How can I?" Kakarot frowns. "Now that I think about it… she didn't want to hurt me at all."

"She almost killed you." Raditz reminds him.

"She was afraid. She was crying." Kakarot mutters. "When she blasted me, I heard her scream. I heard her crying when I fell. I can't figure it out."

"She held back."

"Huh?" The two brothers turn their attention to Tarble.

"If she really wanted to kill you, you would had been wounded and bleeding out. She could had hit you on the chest and kill you like that." Tarble explains. "I can tell because that attack you took, all it did was shake your body and wreak your nervous system for a brief moment. Your heart stopped in result. She knew you would jump back up."

Raditz shakes his head. "For her, if the Humans find out about this, they might just kill her or who knows?"

Kakarot freezes. "The Red Ribbon Army! They don't tolerate traitors!"

"What?"

"They are even worse than before. If they learn that I'm still alive, they'll not only be after me, but her as well!" Kakarot digs inside his shirt and pulls out a device that looks like a huge advanced watch.

"Where did you get that from?" Raditz asks.

"I found it in the cage you trapped Bulma inside. She must had dropped it when she fell free." Kakarot explains. "This is Bulma's Dragon Radar. It can detect the locations of the Dragon Balls."

"What did you say?!" Raditz and Tarble rush to him and look over his shoulders.

"How come you never told us that you had this sooner?!" Raditz yells at him. "This would had saved us the trouble of looking with just our eyes!"

"Well… after we ate earlier, I went to the room where we held Bulma… And I found it."

Raditz huffs. "Whatever."

Kakarot pressed the button at the top, and it turns on. 4 yellow dots blink on the green grid. They move across the screen. "She's heading south from here. Tarble, do you know where that place was where Bulma hung out?'

"Yes, I do… but it was west from here." Tarble nods. "How strange. She's heading away from us and them."

"Just as I thought." Kakarot's eyes narrow. "She's trying to hide the Dragon Balls from us and those guys. Bulma must had sent her here. Something tells me that Bulma is the main problem. ChiChi's trying to keep us from crossing paths to find it. She doesn't want us to fight."

"That makes sense. She doesn't want you after her, so she stunned you." Raditz mutters. "We are going to need those back."

Kakarot's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his scouter. It blinks quickly as a warning. It picked up a signal. "Don't tell me…" He presses the button and characters flash on the screen. Arrows are shown pointing to his left, so he turns his head and his eyes go wide. "Oh no. This is bad. I can't really sense them but the scouter got them locked in."

"What? What's the problem?" Raditz asks.

"Three readings are heading our way!" Kakarot blurts out. He can hear the sound of jets soaring. "Quickly! We can't let them see us, especially me!"

The Saiyans run under a bush and peeks through the leaves. Three jets soar past and move on south.

"They are heading south. That's where ChiChi is!" Tarble announces as they crawl out. "I don't know if they are just going there…"

"Humans can't take bullets." Kakarot frowns. "I have a bad feeling about this-" He yelps as the jets fire missiles which fly off ahead of them.

"I think they found out that you're still alive…" Tarble mutters.

Kakarot stands in shock. "N-n… NIMBUUUUUS!"

"Don't tell me you're after them!" Raditz exclaims as the dark cloud dives and parks in front of Kakarot.

"Look. If they get those Dragon Balls, we might as well forget about immortality!" Kakarot shouts. "They know she's trying to hide them! They are after her now! Bulma has cameras lying around-!"

The sky glows orange in the distance with the sound of explosions. Rapid gunfire is heard right after it.

Kakarot snarls as his ki flares out in a short and violent burst.

"SHIT!"

Raditz and Tarble's eyes go wide, blinking at the Saiyan who just exclaimed the word.

Kakarot jumps on the cloud and it rockets off.

"You idiot! Come back here!" Raditz calls, but there is no point since Kakarot is out of earshot. He steps forward but he freezes.

"What is it?" Tarble asks.

"Am I crazy or did Kakarot just said-"

"Yes. He did." Tarble sighs. "I never would had thought he would blurt out such a strong word."

Raditz almost laughs. "Oh, no. We don't need him saying strong words like that. I'm the one who claims that job." His ki surrounds him. "I say we go after him."

Tarble grabs his shoulder. "Not now. They must not know of our presence. They'll locate your brother and take what he has left."

"Aw, shi-"

"Ah-ah. Don't." Tarble cuts him off. "Kakarot has already picked up enough bad habits from you."

"H-habits?!" Raditz didn't like that at all.

 **-0000-**

His eyes are fixed for what's in front of him. The cloud he rides hums excitedly as it soars in a fast pace. His tail whips behind him against the wind as he holds the Dragon Radar firmly. He growls at the sight of flying jets. "Faster, Nimbus!"

Obeying the command, the purple cloud pushes itself faster.

The jets are closer and closer by the second. He is just yards away, and he reaches for his back. He draws out his staff and frowns. "They won't be so lucky!" He leaps off the cloud and lands on top a jet. The pilot of the jet next to him is startled and spots the Saiyan. He screams as the staff shatters through the glass and the Saiyans yanks him out and throws him off. The jet plummets towards the ground with no one to operate it. Kakarot stabs his staff through the roof of the jet he stands on, and he tears the hole and reaches inside, snatching the pilot out. He throws him off and leaps off the wild jet, and his feet land on his cloud again. The jet spirals toward the ground. That takes care of those guys.

His eyes are fixed on the radar again. "She's close."

A pair of jets whiz past him and towards the direction the radar is pinned on.

"Damn it." Kakarot chases after them. He knows there will be more to deal with. They wouldn't just send a pair alone when chasing someone so skilled.

A bright light almost blinds him, and one of the two flying vehicles are struck with it and explodes. The other one meets the same fate seconds later. Through the smoke, Kakarot spots a yellow Nimbus cloud… The same cloud he once rode on. Riding it is the woman he was seeking. "ChiChi!"

The woman turns her head around and gasps. The cloud flies faster.

Kakarot growls. "Don't be difficult!" He leans forward and his cloud flies faster. He is a yard away. He can reach her if he can just gain a few inches. "Stop it! You are being targeted by those guys!" He points at the new jets that soar in.

"I know that!" ChiChi shouts over the wind. "I don't plan on going back with you, or them!"

Kakarot growls. "Come on! Faster Nimbus!" The cloud rockets forward and his hand snatches her arm. She exclaims in surprise.

"Let go of me!" ChiChi punches him on the chest and he nearly falls. She pulls free and her cloud soars.

His eyes narrow as he gains pursuit. However, his mind is changed when he hears the jets shifting. He turns around and spots rockets sliding out, ready to be launched. "Oh, crap! They can't be serious!" He'll be fine if they are aimed at him, but his gut tells him it's not him they are aiming for.

ChiChi notices this as well. "Oh, no! They really are trying to kill me!"

The rockets are fired.

"Wh-wha-?!" Kakarot stares for a second as the rockets throw ChiChi off the cloud. She is screaming and falling. "Ahh!" He lunges out his own cloud and dives after her.

ChiChi stops screaming as soon as she sees him diving down. She glances to her right and sees more rockets flying in. Her hand grasps on one of the Dragon Balls around her neck. She unclips it and tosses it as the warrior. "Goku!"

Kakarot sees it. Attached to a rope it the Four-Star Ball. He catches it as soon as it is in reach. He looks back at ChiChi, and he extends his free hand. "Grab on!"

She reaches for him, but they are separated as the rockets fly in.

The Saiyan only had time to witness them collide around the woman and explode.

He is thrown off and spinning like a screw from the shock wave. Smoke and embers fly past him as he fights to gain control over the powerful gust. Finally, he gains control. He hovers and looks down at the flying smoke with an unsteady breath. Flares of flames would spew out occasionally. His eyes go wide in great fear. "No… no!"

Another rocket flies in the smoke and another explosion causes flames to flare out wildly.

His eyes lose their color at the scene. "Ch… CHICHIIIII!"

Bullets whizz past him. He glared at the jets that surround him. Immediately, he dives down onto the smoke before the firing could batter him anymore. As soon as he makes it through the smoke cloud, he locates the woman free falling. Ki engulfs him and he soars down faster. He reaches out and catches her.

At that second, the aura disappears.

Kakarot finds himself falling now. He glances around him and locates a rock ledge. His grabs hold of it, and ChiChi slips from his arms. She falls once more but he cleverly coils his tail around her arm. She hangs there with him.

"Damn it…!" Kakarot grunts. He can feel his fingers slipping. "I can only fly for a brief moment of time! Looks like my body is still recovering. This is a bad time!"

Below him, ChiChi's eyes open. She gets a glance of Kakarot and now they are wide. "G-Goku?!"

"Don't move! You'll slip, and I won't be lucky to save you then!" Kakarot orders firmly. "What was that about?! Why were they after you instead of me?! Even you know that I'm the bad guy on this planet!" His fingers begin to slip. "Just… Don't move okay?!"

"How about _you_ don't fall?!" ChiChi yells at him in fear.

Kakarot is slipping bad. "I… I don't think I can hold on!" His fingers slip off. "That's bad!"

ChiChi screams as they both fall.

Over the wind, Kakarot cups his hands over his mouth. "NIMBUUUS!"

The cloud doesn't show. It's probably being fired at, he can't tell. His eyes are fixed on the darkness below him. It's a long drop, and he doubts he ChiChi would live through that. "Just hang on…!" He tries not to scream. His tail is going through torture as the woman hangs on to it. Her weight being tossed around due to the fall is pulling his tail in angles. It might just pull out.

He hits something hard, but it didn't hurt much. He is confused as he sees the world rising as if he's flying up. Quickly, he lifts his head and sees his brother's face.

"Reckless idiot." Raditz growls as he lowers towards a cliff side. He drops his brother on the grass.

Kakarot sits up quickly. "Where's ChiChi?"

"Over here." Tarble calls him and lowers towards the ground with the woman in his arms. He sets her down, and she is quick to slap him and crawl back.

Kakarot and Raditz teeth grit in panic.

The young prince rises his shoulders, and rises a hand. It is believed he is going to hit her back, but he rubs his cheek instead. "Well, that wasn't a nice greeting. I can't blame you."

Kakarot frowns. He crosses his arms. This day is not going how it should at all. He can't catch a break at all. He can't think that things can get any worse.

But, he picks up a load of energy near by. He freezes.

Raditz and Tarble look up to the sky. There hovers the two elite class warriors… and they don't look too happy.

Vegeta is the first to demand what is happening. "What the hell is this?" He points at the woman. "What is she doing here?" With no one speaking, he gets angry. "Well?!"

Kakarot speaks up. "She… she took our Dragon Balls… sir…" He expects the worst.

"WHAT?!"

Nappa glares at her and the Saiyans below him. "How did you three allow _that_ to happen?!"

"Well, we have her now, so we should be able to-"

"It's not happening." Kakarot interrupts Tarble.

Raditz frowns at his brother. "What do you mean?! We have her right here!"

"She was attacked. The Dragon Balls have fallen somewhere. It's likely that someone else has them."

Vegeta appears as if he's about to explode. His feet heavily lands on the ground and he walks forward. "Idiot! You allowed her to steal them from under your nose and now they are gone?!"

"It happened while we were asleep… it's not-"

"Don't bother!" Vegeta scolds his brother. "You know yourself that one of you should had been awake to guard the pod and the Dragon Balls! How could you be so careless?!" He points at the woman. "A mere Human managed to do this?!"

Kakarot frowns. "We still have one left." He pulls it out from under his shirt. The Four-Star Balls hangs from a neat rope. "She threw it at me when she was falling. She was being attacked by jets… but it's hard to believe."

"Attacked?! It's was probably all a ploy!" Vegeta snarls.

"It was not!" ChiChi has finally spoken up, but the Saiyans glare at her, so she keeps quiet a little longer.

"Then explain to me what happened back there! You harmed me because I'm the bad guy right?!" Kakarot snarls as he stomps forward. "I've done you a favor of saving your life, and this is how you repay me?!"

"You did what?!" Nappa shouts angrily.

"You should had done what I said brother." Raditz sighs as ChiChi steps back.

Kakarot's eyes narrow. "Well then! In that case, fine! I'll just blast her so it'll end quickly!"

ChiChi steps back several more times. "Goku! Just listen to me!"

"I've heard enough from you! I'm sorry, but you leave me with no other choice!" Kakarot's right hand forms a ball of energy. He draws it back. "Goodbye!"

ChiChi jumps at the warrior and her arms are thrown over his shoulders.

"Hey!" Kakarot stumbles back and she holds on. "Let go of me!" He snatches her wrist and throws her off. As she falls to a sitting position, he lifts his foot over her. He stays like this for a few seconds and his leg starts to shake.

"Don't have us waiting!" Raditz growls.

Kakarot gulps, and he throws his foot down with a yell.

ChiChi springs up and dodges the attack. She snatches his arms and throws her head forward-

-and her lips press his.

Kakarot's eyes nearly pop out, and the same goes for the other Saiyans watching.

"Oh… dear…" Tarble mutters as he glances at Vegeta. "This won't end well…"

Kakarot is unable to react for several seconds. His face is turning red. He manages to move, and he shoves her hard to the ground. He steps back quickly with unsteady breathing as his hands shake.

It's silent for a moment besides Kakarot fighting to gain composure. It breaks as Raditz bursts into laughter. The others either glare at him or give him confused looks. He grins with mischief at his brother. "It's not so funny now, is it Kakarot?!"

Kakarot steps back when ChiChi steps forward. His face can't possibly get any redder. "Don't come any closer!"

"What's the matter? Isn't she your wife?!" Raditz laughs at how embarrassed his brother is.

"You can't say anything Raditz!" Kakarot shouts at him. "At least I wasn't kissing alone with her inside the cage-!"

He can't say anymore when a pair of feet strikes his chest. Raditz lands and snatches him up by the collar of his shirt. "Mention that again, and I will rip your damn mouth off!"

"Both of you! Enough!"

The two brothers look back. Vegeta looks pissed off, and Raditz releases his brother.

"I demand an explanation, now!"

A-about what sir…?" Kakarot asks.

"About what just happened, and what took place back when Bulma was captured. Why the hell is she free?!" Vegeta answers. "Apparently, she was the one who caused us the most trouble! She's linked to all this!"

"Uh-oh. You're in trouble." Kakarot mumbles to his brother.

"Something tells me we are in the same room." Raditz mumbles back. "I can't tell who has it worse."

Tarble glances between them. He clears his throat. "Raditz. Remember what I said back there. Don't expect me to do anything. This is your situation."

' _Shit. Even Tarble's not going to try something?!'_ Raditz thinks as his teeth grit nervously. His left eye twitches as he slowly turns his attention back to the older prince. ' _Damn it. Vegeta's going to turn me into a punching bag!'_

Kakarot gulps. ' _Oh man! What can I do?! I can't just fight him! That would be really bad! But… I don't want to answer to him first!'_ His hand grips on his leg. ' _Yeah! Vegeta would be so angry at Raditz, he would forget about me!'_

Raditz nudges his brother. "You go first."

"Whaa?!" Kakarot frowns. "Why can't you! Your situation is way worse than mine!"

"But you spared someone who stole from us. That's something you should get out your chest, don't you think?" Raditz pushes him.

"At least I didn't allow stood there like a statue!" Kakarot pushes him back.

"Looks who's talking! You did that just now!" Raditz pushes him harder, and Kakarot nearly falls on his back.

"At least it happened in front of you guys! You were alone with her inside a cage! I bet that more happened than just a kiss!" Kakarot pushes him harder and Raditz nearly falls.

"What did you say?! Don't get the wrong idea!" Raditz shoves his brother and successfully makes him fall.

"You tell him first then and prove it!" Kakarot sits back up and shoves him down.

"You need to explain what just happened, so you go first!" He shoves Kakarot again.

The watching Saiyans and the woman keeps turning their heads left and right as the argument goes on.

"Go on! What are you waiting for?" Raditz pushes his brother.

"Oh, nothing! I'm trying to see how long you're going to act like a chicken!" Kakarot huffs and pushes back.

"You're the coward if you refuse to speak up! You go first!" Raditz growls and shoves him once more.

"It's best to get it over with, so you go first!" Kakarot shoves him again.

Tarble blinks. "How long are those two going to keep this up? Not one side is showing sides of giving in!"

Nappa shrugs. "If you ask me, I'll say that Kakarot is just as stubborn as Raditz. I don't think this will end anytime soon… unless Vegeta loses his patience with them."

The younger prince laughs lightly. "Raditz may deny it, but in certain situations, those two can be very alike. They are acting like children."

Vegeta growls at their behavior. "Immature and impish. Putting those two together is damn torture to my ears! I'm about to end this foolishness!"

Now Kakarot and Raditz are just pushing each other.

"You go first!"

"You go first!"

"You go first!"

"You go first!"

"You go first!"

"You go first!"

ChiChi sighs, despite the danger she could be in. "Those two are alike in many ways. It's giving me a headache…"

Tarble facepalms as the two goes on. "This is going to be a looong day."

"That's it! Tarble! You're ending this stupid act!" Vegeta growls at his little brother.

Tarble is surprised of this. "To be honest, this is getting really annoying… but why use brute force? That's your job!"

"You know what I will do to those two if you let me go in there. I can't stand another second of this!" Vegeta shouts.

Tarble nods. "Alright! Just stay right there!" Ki engulfs and flares around his body, and he rockets from the ground.

"You go first!" Raditz shouts.

"No! You go first-" Kakarot is interrupted.

The young prince flies in between them. "Stop the shoving-!" He throws his leg and Raditz is kicked back. "-and the bickering!" He does a full circle Kakarot is kicked as well. As both of his feet touch the ground, the two attacked Saiyans are sliding across the field.

"Well, I didn't expect him to do that." Nappa chuckles.

"He did say they were getting on his nerves. I figured he might stop them in a not-so-nice way." Vegeta admits as he watches the brothers slowly sit up.

"Ow…" Kakarot rubs the back of his head. "What was that for? If you wanted us to stop, you didn't had to kick us like that. That wasn't so nice…"

Raditz simply crosses his arms. "You were getting annoying. I'm not so surprised… but damn. That hurt." He stands and dusts himself off. "That wasn't very necessary."

"Actually, the both of you were irritating." Tarble frowns. "It would had gone on forever unless one of us steps in, or you two begin to fight."

Kakarot stands and laughs. "Well, it's over now so we shouldn't worry now!" He grins despite the fact that he was kicked down earlier. "But, wow! That was some kick, Tarble! It actually hurt, so you have gotten stronger huh?"

"What?" Tarble says slowly.

Raditz almost panics at the look Vegeta is giving Kakarot. "Kakarot! Don't say stuff like that! That's not… show some respect!"

Kakarot gives his brother an confused look. "How am I being disrespectful? All I said is how much stronger he got. That's a good thing! Before, he couldn't really fight. He's getting better!"

"Are… You… calling me weak?!" Tarble asks coldly. His eyes are focused on the Saiyan who is puzzled by this.

Kakarot puts his hands in front of him. "No! That's not what meant! It's good to get stronger! It really is! It's amazing on how far you came, so that means that your brother won't call you a lame fighter anymore right?"

Raditz slowly steps away from his brother.

Tarble's shoulders begin to shake. "That is how you once thought of me too?! A lame fighter?!"

Kakarot laughs nervously. "Oops. I guess that came out wrong?"

The young prince growls, and the same time, his body is engulfed with blue aura. "You open-minded, rude imbecile! Have you not learned any manners?!" His shouting is causing Kakarot to back away as he marches forward. "You dare to speak like that as if everyone will be fine with that?! Just because Vegeta says what he says, it gives you no right to speak just the same!"

Kakarot chuckles lightly as the prince now stands in front of him. Tarble is around half his height, but the way the short Saiyan is looking at him reminds him of how intimidating Vegeta can be when angry.

"This is nothing to laugh at!" Tarble shouts. "I may be in the same class as you, but I am still a prince! You should know where you stand! Stop with the nonsense!" At the last word, he threw a punch. It strikes Kakarot on the chest and the warrior is sent flying.

Tao screeches as the warrior is falling towards him. He scatters to get out of harm's way.

"Oh, give me a break!" Raditz suddenly disappears from where he stands and flashes in front of the creature. He throws out his leg and kicks his brother off course.

Kakarot crashes and rolls around the ground until he is finally still. His hands cover his chest. "Ouch, ow, ow… I really need to watch what I say…"

Vegeta is laughing his breath out about what he just witnessed. It's the first time anyone heard him laugh so openly in a long time, but this is for a rude reason. He witnessed Kakarot being beaten somewhat by Tarble after all.

ChiChi frowns. "If you want what was lost back, then you will have to come with me."

"What?" Nappa and Vegeta exchanges glances. The general is confused, but he doesn't take the offer. "Don't think you can fool us!"

"Well…" Kakarot scratches his chin. "She _does_ know where Bulma's hideout is… so I guess we could use this opportunity to claim back what was lost."

"Well, since you lost the Dragon Balls, I don't want to see you return without them." Nappa whips up a quick solution.

"Wait a minute! Who ever said this would be easy?!" The question alone seems to have ticked Raditz off.

"Damn it! You jackass!" Raditz scolds his little brother while throwing a punch on his head. "Do you even know when to turn on that damn brain of yours?!"

"Ow… you don't have to be so harsh…" Kakarot rubs his head. "You shouldn't use such harsh language. It doesn't help."

"Oh? Really?" Raditz crosses his arms. "And this is coming from my brother who blurted out the word "shit" before he took off."

Kakarot rubs the back of his head. "Fine. You got me. But I don't swear like you do. You do it naturally."

Raditz huffs. "Right. It's easily recognized that you're ticked off when you start to use such language." It's true. Kakarot doesn't even go as far as saying "damn" unless he gets angry at a certain level. The stronger words come out when he's enraged.

"Enough of this. I'll just go… don't worry about it." Kakarot mutters. "Lead the way, ChiChi."

"She can stay."

"Huh?" Kakarot turns to face the prince. "But… she knows where-"

"Even though you lost those Dragon Balls, it doesn't mean they are back with her immediately." Vegeta explains as he points at the device in Kakarot's hands. "You have that to find them. You don't need the woman."

Kakarot nods. "Yeah… okay. I'll just go on then." He begins to walk off.

"I don't think you understand what I exactly mean."

Kakarot stops and turns again. "What are you… wait…" He catches on as Nappa walks up to the woman. "You're not considering on-"

"You don't need her. She's the enemy here, and since we have her, she will die." Vegeta explains as he nods at the general.

ChiChi backs up quickly, but her ankle is snatched as she attempts to kick Nappa away. She is hung up like a ragdoll.

Kakarot doesn't know why, but by simply seeing this, he feels that it's uncalled for. "You don't need to do that. She's a rouge on her own now!"

"Your mission was to eliminate every life form on this planet." Vegeta reminds him as he points at the woman. "What makes her so different? She attacked you earlier… right?"

Kakarot steps forward.

"Don't even think about it." Vegeta warns him. "Her existence is affecting what you do. With her out the way, you won't be so hesitant. Stay out the way, Kakarot. That's an order."

An direct order?

The earth-raised warrior watches Nappa balling a fist. Why is he suddenly in the urge to stop this? ChiChi is the Human here… she should be dead…

So why is he acting like this?

His eyes go wide. "She… knows something we don't… and… Gohan… she's looking for him too." He raises his voice. "Don't do this! She doesn't need to die!"

"What?" Vegeta didn't like what he was told. "Are you against what I am doing for you? Don't tell me you still care about her after everything she had done?"

Raditz notices how his brother is struggling to restrain himself. "Kakarot…"

"Her hand was forced." Kakarot replies. "She was forced to do what she did against her will. She had no intention in killing me. I saw it in her eyes."

Vegeta growls. "That's enough. I'm sick of this!" He turns to the general. "Nappa!"

Nappa throws the woman on the ground, and she screams as he stomps on her legs.

His body is shaking now. "There's another way! Killing isn't the answer to everything!" But he is ignored, and ChiChi screams in pain again.

Tarble is fearful for the warrior. ' _Vegeta isn't just doing this to kill her… he's trying to test Kakarot and see his limits! He knows Kakarot would rather keep her alive!'_

Kakarot shakes his head. "Stop this! This isn't necessary!" But once again he is ignored, and he is worried that he might just spring in there if this goes on.

But he can't. It's forbidden as of now.

So why is he struggling with himself? A part of him…

...still shows great concern with her.

That alone might is making him lose his composure.

His nails dig into his skin as his hand balls into a fist. He can't get in the way. He knows he shouldn't have a problem with them killing her…

But something tells him she might be better off alive.

He can't just watch and do nothing.

* * *

 **A/N:** **DAAAAANG! 38 pages on Google Docs!**

 **Okay, I need to shorten the next ones. This one is rediculous**

 **Whew! Another chapter… finally finish! You know, I've worked on this through 26 all together, but, I'm not publishing it all together. Expect a new chapter every week. (Hopefully)**

 **BUT OH, MY GOD! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR A MONTH! AAAAAAH!**

 ***clears throat***

 **But… yeah. This chapter… I don't like it much. It was very difficult to do, and it's not Writer's Block. That's gone now.**

 **It's just that… it's complicated. I was thinking I did something wrong, so I kept looking over it and scrapping stuff or moving it to the next chapters… I don't know.**

 **Anyway, I posted a new poll! Vote on it, my Fanfiction readers!**

 **Wattpad readers, check out the poll on my Fanfiction bio page! It's at the very top! Comment on this chapter to cast your vote!**

 **The poll is opinion based, so it will not affect the story. I just want to know your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Well, I will introduce two new things for my Author Notes.**

 **Just as I do Question and Answer. (And the possible questions) I will add a couple new things now that I'm working ahead of my updates.**

 **Some of you know I watch TFS. I can be rather silly. I might do a section called "TFS shorts" I will take my favorite scene from a chapter and predict how it would look in the style of TFS.**

 **Sounds stupid. But, it's worth a shot.**

 **Also, I'll so a "next time on" like they do at the end of DBZ Kai episodes.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: Aww... Who knows Radits can be such a tsundere big brother? Their interaction is so sweet! Playing nimbus like that**

 **A: Well... thanks! It's good to know that someone likes what I did! It was a funny scene!**

 **Q:** **Great chapter, this was very good funny stuff! What made me shocked was how you had Kakarot, being cared for by Raditz, for a week! I couldn't believe he was out for that long! Along with that...you stopped his heart, I think my heart skipped a beat when I heard that! So, it's just me think, because I know you said they had a lot of venom, the Giantula...but dang how much is it in one dose!? After that though you lightened the mood to a good funny pace when Tarble, gave Kakarot, the medicine, he was hopping and bebopping all over the place. It was funny when he was singing about the Dragon Balls, hanging from the rafters by his tail; it's like he had a huge dose of Benadryl or something? He was quite loopy. Then you carried it to a serious territory, when you brought in Kakarot's old scar from his head, he didn't really want to talk about it. I love how the life with his Grandpa, and what he did when he was younger still plagues him. You are playing it off beautifully, and I love how in a lot of ways Raditz, and even Tarble, now are beginning to slowly understand what it is like to be from Earth. Also, I must say that it was shocking and funny to see Kakarot, crash into the bush. When Kakarot, brought back the Dark Flying Nimbus, I was like yay you brought it back! Because I do agree that what you said in the possible questions, was that in anime cannon, as well as maybe even the manga, the Nimbus, and Power Pole just disappear. So, like how you keep all of them utilized, not to mention that staff wielders kick butt! Also, when Kakarot, was going to get some new clothes I liked how he forced Raditz, on the Nimbus cloud, that was funny, as he's like I hate it here! Lol. Also, I find it funny how Raditz, hasn't tied up his tail around his waist? Getting used to Earth, huh Raditz?! Plus, everything you did at the "Goku" family house, was funny! The fight of killing the dinosaur, with the Power Pole, to the great somber part of Kakarot, showing Raditz, how to use it effectivly and not just use ones own fists, or ki energy. I also loved how Kakarot, also used the reverse psychology to trick Raditz, into using the Dark Nimbus cloud! It was funny how he was having trouble flying it, then he crashed and skidded to a halt! I know he may say he'll never try it again, but something with your plot twists and my gut tell me that if Raditz, was injured and couldn't use his legs...that may be his only alternative. It was also funny seeing Raditz, crack up when you told the old story of Kakarot/Goku, discovering lady parts for the first time! That was great! Then you dropped the bomb, you had Kakarot, go there with the kiss. The heat you created between them was intense! The fact that Kakarot poked at Raditz, with the kiss was bad enough, when Raditz, went that way too with his son Karot/Gohan, it was when the crap hit the fan! Kakarot, went Super Saiyan, which Raditz, had yet to experience in the flesh. But, then things didn't get messy you had Kakarot, pass out. What I gathered from that was Raditz, said what he only said out of embarrassment because of the kiss; I don't think he hates Karot/Gohan, his pride and having to do anything with humans is a downfall. That weakness of his will come into play again, I am sure. The Bulma kiss, his true feelings of Earth, the growing hidden compassion in his heart, I believe will all be a factor. What you can do is make Vegeta, order Raditz, to kill Bulma, or heck with how things are going Tarble, or even Dende. He'll struggle with the order because of how his family and people died, he'll be faced with the choice of how he'll want to live the rest of his days. I think that would be a cool way to do it! Then when we saw Chichi, Dende, and Bulma, spying on the Saiyan brothers, it was interesting. The way that Bulma, converted her helmet was awesome, that laser could do major damage! What then shocked me was how they noticed Kakarot's Super Saiyan transformation. That got me to think, what is Bulma, formulating now? I love how you in some way keep her one step ahead of the Saiyans. On the other side of things, Chichi, still sees the original Goku/Kakarot, and she refuses to kill him. What this is bringing to me is that; no matter what, Kakarot, is still her husband and she loves him! What this can do is make Chichi, the voice of reason for both groups, because I believe that at least some of the Saiyans, and the humans will be forced to work together still. Chichi, may be the only one who can pull it off, because Bulma, and the Red Ribbon Army, are still to set in their ways to either capture or kill the Saiyans. Plus, what has Piccolo, been doing this entire time? The suspense is a killer! Plus, I love how you have both the human/Goku, and the Saiyan/Kakarot, playing against each other! So awesome, he will have to realize hopefully soon that both sides are of the same whole, and can he accomplish it? Because you have the struggle there, but how will it end? Finally with Nappa, and Vegeta, both noting Kakarot's power Super Saiyan spike...what will they do? Because, I do sense a betrayal at some point from the prince, just because of pure maddening jealousy. Either way, great chapter, lot's off doors to take the plot! Can't wait for the next one!**

 **A: Once again, thank you for the awesome review! Yes, Raditz had been treating his brother's wounds... he's good with that since he always was beaten up as a child. But yeah, Tao's species is very poisons. A light scratch can paralyze, and it grows worse over time if left untreated. If bitten... well... he's jelly. But yes, since the Saiyans returned to Earth, I figured that I should return the Dark Nimbus cloud and have Raditz try a spin. Though before, when Goku was singing about the Dragon Balls, the lyrics is the English version of "Mystical Adventure" from the Original Dragon Ball theme. That was the 4th wall break. :D**

 **Aside that, the ending was good too. The Humans had a look at the Super Saiyan power. :)**

 **Twiiiiist!**

 **Q: Well I am here and I must ask how in blazes is Raditz able to use the cloud? That man is not innocent and should have fallen through so how?**

 **A: Raditz was riding the DARK Nimbus Cloud, not the Flying Nimbus that Goku rode on before he joined the Saiyans. It's like the Flying Nimbus... only it's purple instead of yellow. Unpure people can ride that. In Dragon Ball, Mercenary Tao rode on it around the time he fought Kid Goku. It's a real thing... that was forgotten. :P**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Don't tell me Goku still cares about ChiChi!**

 **A: Well… he does. He knows her better than the other Saiyans. They don't understand why he wants to keep her alive.**

 **Not because he cares alone. She knows something they don't.**

 **This was not done purposely. It links with the future chapters. There's a reason for the things I do that I hate myself.**

 **PQ2: What's with ChiChi?**

 **A: Next chapter should explain this… I think. Or maybe the one after?**

 **Look! I was working on several chapters at once!**

 **PQ3: Wait… Raditz is like… A chef?**

 **A: Well, I guess you could say that. Cooking isn't his passion, but he's really good at it.**

 **Hah. He got skill.**

 **PQ4: WHERE'S PICCOLO?!**

 **A: HE WILL show up soooooon!**

 **PQ5: WHAT ABOUT GOHAN?!**

 **A: I got him down already. Your question will be answered in the next several chapters! Not too far! Stop killing me!**

 **PQ6: So. Is Trunks possible?**

 **A: You make a guess. My mind had been made up.**

 **PQ7: Why was Goku doing math problems?**

 **A: Eh, I thought it would be funny. This is practically my life. Math is my worst enemy.**

 **M.A.T.H:**

 **M** ental

 **A** buse

 **T** o

 **H** umans

* * *

 **What's happening next?**

 ***insert DBZ Kai "episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! Kakarot here!_

 _(Worried) ChiChi! She's here and they want to kill her… but… that might be a mistake!_

 _Vegeta: (angry) You can't be serious! You should have no problem with this! Nappa! Hurry up!_

 _Kakarot: (Panics) Wait a minute! She tried to cover me up! She's trying to tell us something!_

 _ChiChi: (angry) You Saiyans better have a good reason to take us down now, because you have bigger problems now!_

 _Nappa: (snatches ChiChi by the neck and prepares to unleash a blast at point blank range) Doesn't matter! It's best if we kill you now while we have the chance!_

 _Kakarot: (shaking voice): W-wait! Don't do that! There's a reason why she came here! Let go of her!_

 _Vegeta: (Firmly) Stand down Kakarot! Don't get in the way!_

 _Kakarot: (Worried and frustrated) B-but… you don't understand! Don't do this!_

 _Kakarot: Next time, on "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 23! "The mad genius"!_

 _(Very angry) Hey, dammit! I said, LET HER GOOOO!_

* * *

 **Guess what? Chapters 23-26 are almost done. I will try to publish each one each week so that updates are regular. :D**

 **Hey, if this chapter sucks, then the next ones will truly make up for it.**

 **Oh, I have a Deviantart account. Same username. I had it since 2012… and I was… 13?**

 **So yeah, the majority of the art there… blah! Horrible!**

 **The recent ones are great though!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 23!**


	23. The mad genius

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter.**

 **Did you know that chapters 19-25 was basically a super extended version of 19?!**

 **I was rushing, so I had to split so many chapters!**

 **Isn't that great?**

 **Am I fine! Of course! I'm totally fine with this! Hahaha haha! a**

 **AaaaaAAAH!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, AND DBS! I would love it if I can move on to the good part, but guess what?!**

 **I CAN'T!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

… **.**

 **I don't think I can endure any more of this…**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 23: The mad genius -**

He hates this.

He hates this very much. Why is he bothered by this? The urge to jump in there and stop it…

That feeling of the need to protect.

He curses under his breath. He could've sworn he got rid of that towards Humans… but ChiChi Here, he feels she needs to stay alive…

… For now. But.. He can never bring himself to kill her, no matter how hard he tries.. Even as an Oozaru.

He frowns. "You could at least hear me out."

"Oh, no. You've done enough. What you _need_ to do is find the Dragon Balls." Vegeta folds his arms. "Knowing you, watching this is unbearable. I suggest you leave."

Kakarot should, but he can't. He hates himself at the moment. "Damn it…"

ChiChi struggles with the position she's in. "You're making a huge mistake…! Killing me won't solve a thing. I am not the main concern here!"

"So… that is what you believe? Well, I don't." Nappa reaches for her and his hand clamps around her throat. He lifts her from the ground and ignores her struggles. "She's still an Earthling… one pest that we missed. This time, she isn't so lucky." He looks at the Earth-raised Saiyan who is fighting to stay where he is. "Don't tell me that you disagree. After all, she was working with Bulma. Thanks to her, that woman might just be a huge problem for us!" His free hand creates a blue ball of deadly ki. He pushes it towards her.

Kakarot is having a huge debate in his head right now. Should he really save her? Maybe he doesn't… but maybe he does. One thing's certain. He doesn't like this one bit. If he jumps in there, he doesn't know what could happen. At the same time… he can't just let this happen.

She did save his life despite the things he did to this world. She wants to end the fighting.

Nappa chuckles and pushes it close to her face. "Looks like you are fresh out of ideas. How unfortunate for you. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." He releases a big laugh as she screams and kicks in hopes to break free.

Kakarot definitely doesn't like this. His body is shaking, he can't just watch. "I… I won't let you do that!" His entire body is engulfed with ki.

Raditz scolds his brother quickly. "What are you thinking?! If you even dare to interfere, you'll… that's treason you idiot!"

"Treason? What's treason?" Kakarot quickly asks.

"You'll be a traitor! That's what!" Raditz warns him. "You're a Saiyan warrior! You shouldn't have any sympathy for any of your enemies… Even if they are someone you know well!"

Kakarot's eyes narrow. "Well… then... forgive me"

Raditz's eyes go wide at those words. "Kakarot…!"

Nappa laughs as he throws his hand down towards her head. "Say goodbye!"

"LET HER GOOOO!"

"Kakarot?! Was that-" Nappa is cut off when a boot strikes his head. He is sent spiraling across the field and crashing into a boulder.

"What the-?!" Vegeta and Tarble yell in surprise.

Kakarot's feet touch the ground as the ki surrounding him fades. He drops to one knee and frowns at ChiChi laying on her back in pain. "You're okay. Right?"

ChiChi groans. "Why did you save me? You disobeyed orders.. They might kill you for that."

"Well, The Red Ribbon Army did try to kill you, so you are not on Bulma's side anymore." Kakarot replies. "Just… stay down right now." He slowly rises and turns to where Nappa fell.

The general crawls out of the rubble with an angry look. The blow resulted to his bleeding forehead. "How DARE you!"

"You have the right to be angry at me right now. I have no reason to go against it." Kakarot says.

Vegeta snarls and walks forward. "You deliberately disobeyed me. I told you to stand down! Did I not?!"

Kakarot nods. "You did."

"That was a direct order, and you dare to ignore it! Not only that, you attacked one of your own comrades for the life of that pathetic creature!"

Kakarot's eyes narrow at those words. "All to your respect, sir, killing her is unnecessary. I cannot allow it. She has nowhere to hide, sir. They tried to kill her. I told you this before!"

"And you think that gives you the right to disobey and attack like that?!" Vegeta snaps. "This is the most asinine act you have done by far… the most intolerable! You dare to attack a Saiyan elite to save the life of an enemy! That's an act of treason!"

"I've been warned. Sorry, but you can't kill her."

"Did you just-" Vegeta steps back at how bold this Saiyan is. The look he is getting convinces him that this Saiyan isn't changing his mind a bit. "You! Don't tell me that you are still with her!"

"I wouldn't say that." Kakarot replies. "Look, you can hate me all you want, but don't think I'm siding with the Earthlings!"

"Then explain to me why you saved her! In fact, this is the second time you've done this!"

"She's an exception!"

"An exception?! You expect me to go with that?!" Vegeta crosses his arms. "Alright, in that case, I'll just handle her myself!" He marches forward with his eyes staring down the woman who crawls back quickly. "And when I'm through with her, I'll make sure you learn from this!"

Kakarot steps forward. "Vegeta! Don't do this!"

Vegeta stops right in front of her. "And why is that? Why are you so concerned? I thought you changed, but it seems you still have lesson to learn!" He turns to the others. "Raditz! Nappa! Tarble! Hold him down!"

"What?! Wait a minute!" Kakarot springs forward, but he screams when his tail is grabbed and pulled. He is forced to the ground with his back pinned by a knee. "Raditz! Let me go!"

"This is for your own good! You cannot move on like you should as long as she is alive, brother! Try to understand!" Raditz tries to reason with his trashing brother.

Tarble rushes over and grabs the Saiyan's arms. He pins them down. "I'm sorry, Kakarot. But Vegeta is doing this so that there will be nothing to hold you back! That's if… you're lucky to get a chance… Which is rare!"

The Saiyan General kicks Kakarot's head. "What you did was unforgivable! You better learn from this!" His foot slams on his skull and pins that down as well. "Maybe if you stay still, you might get lucky to not die!"

Kakarot can barely move now. All he can do is watch the older prince snatch ChiChi by her hair and pull her up. "Stop…" He kicks his legs back and the Saiyans are nearly thrown off.

Raditz turns and looks at Tao. "Secure him!"

Tao nods and crawls to Kakarot's legs. It runs around it, and a secure web traps his legs together.

Vegeta chuckles as the woman whimpers. "I don't see why Kakarot wants you to stay alive so badly. What's so great about you anyway?" He throws a punch on her stomach and she screams and falls to her knees. "Well, well. You took that hit better than I thought. That's impressive for an Human."

ChiChi glares at him and lunges forward. She throws a punch and her fist is caught.

"So, you can fight too?" Vegeta glances at the struggling Kakarot. "It makes more sense now. You're different from the others… but that's no good reason for you to live on." He begins to squeeze her hand. He ignores the screaming and the sound of breaking bones. "Just how much can your body endure?"

"V-Vegeta…!" Kakarot manages to lift his head, but it gets stomped back down. "That's enough! Let her go! Please!"

"What's this? You expect me to listen to you?" Vegeta laughs at this as if it's a joke. "You are full of foolishness, aren't you Kakarot?" He turns his attention back to ChiChi and yanks her arm back.

Kakarot hears her screaming after the loud snap. "Stop it! Stooop!" His trashing becomes more aggressive.

Vegeta kicks her down and places a foot on her stomach. He faces the palm of his hand at her face, and a yellow ball of ki grows.

The ones holding Kakarot down start to put in everything they have to keep him down. The Saiyan is unable to watch anymore of it. "Don't do it! WAAAIIIT!"

"You can thank me later. Trust me. Overtime, you'll get over it." Vegeta laughs as he draws his hand back.

"May you hurry up a little?!" Nappa requests as he now pins Kakarot's shoulders down. "He's getting hard to stay put over here!"

"Don't worry. I'll handle this quickly." Vegeta throws his hand down, and ChiChi shuts her eyes tight.

"NOOO!" Kakarot screams, which halts everyone's actions. "Don't you do it… don't!"

"He's very close…" Vegeta mutters low enough for the others to not hear. His word is switch to thought. ' _One more push like that, and he'll completely lose his composure. I never thought he still cares about that woman. Stubborn fool.'_ He smirks. "Enjoy yourself in otherworld!" He laughs as he throws his hand down again.

Kakarot is thrashing worse than before. His eyes start to glow and he screams; "I said… LET HER GOOOOO!"

The three Saiyans pinning him down and blown off of him as a strong burst of golden aura explodes from his body. He slowly stands with bared teeth.

Raditz pushes himself to his knees. "You wouldn't dare… Kakarot…"

Vegeta chuckles. "Alright." He holds her up and throws her at the Saiyan's direction, as if she's a doll.

The golden ki fades immediately with Kakarot's confusion. He catches her in his arms, and glances at her shaking body, then the prince. He doesn't understand what just happened. Why didn't Vegeta kill her? Why didn't he snap at the demand he was given by a low-class? Kakarot knows this is very unusual, so there had to be a reasoning behind it.

"V-Vegeta…. Why did you do that?" Clearly, Nappa is just as confused as everyone else. The general looks unpleased, but it is kept to himself.

Vegeta turns his back. "If I didn't release her for another second, Kakarot would had ascended." Vegeta sticks a thumb behind him.

The others turn their heads to the pointed direction. Hidden between a tree's branches, a camera is installed there. The lenses inside rotate for a second before staying still.

"That's understanding. You don't want them to know about this power Kakarot obtained." Tarble puts it together well. "You know, doing something so harsh could had resulted to a fight."

"Fighting me isn't a wise idea." Vegeta says this as an warning. "However, I'm not oblivious to what has been going on."

"You can explain?" Nappa asks.

Vegeta nods. He glances at the hidden camera. "Not here. We need to speak of this elsewhere."

The others nod and follow the prince towards the forest nearby - all except Kakarot who doesn't make a step. The warrior isn't sure if he should go along since he had done something that his comrades hate.

Raditz pauses and turns back. "Are you just going to stand there?"

The older Saiyan prince notices this. "I'm not waiting for anyone." Though he says this, Kakarot seems hesitant to move. Vegeta frowns as the low-class looks around the field to pick a spot to set the woman down. "Just take her with you!"

"What…?!" Raditz and the others stare at the prince as he starts to walk once more. ' _He… can't be serious!'_

Kakarot silently follows while keeping his distance.

"G-Goku…?"

He frowns and looks down at the woman he carries. "The name is Kakarot. I've told you before."

ChiChi frowns as well. "I don't get it. I thought that you would have no problem with them killing me. In fact, I believed that you wanted to kill me yourself. So… Why did you go against those guys like that? Doesn't that get you in trouble?"

Kakarot says nothing. His eyes shift back to focus at what's ahead.

"I thought you want me dead like those others Humans you killed. I don't understand. Is there a reason?"

Raditz turns his head halfway with an irritated look. He growls and looks ahead.

"Just, shut up. Go to sleep or something, I don't care which. Just don't talk right now." Kakarot orders without making eye contact. "I only saved you because we have the same enemy here."

ChiChi is taken back, but it was expected. She simply keeps quiet as the small journey continues. Though, she still thinks. ' _He says that, but even if he's cruel, he still cares…'_

 **-0000-**

"Damn. He really is still alive!" Bulma growls at the screens. "I shouldn't be surprised. Goku has always been so hard to take down."

Dende stands on a stool next to her. He cleans the dust off the keyboard with a cloth. His eyes lock on one of the screens, and a small gasps escaped from him. "Th-they have ChiChi!"

"What?!" Bulma rushes to his area and studies the screen. She presses a button and it zooms in. "Damn it! They have her?! I knew I should had sent someone with her just in case!"

"That's not the reason, Ms. Briefs."

The blue haired woman and the Namekian kid turns to the direction of the voice. Dr. Gero walks inside with his arms crossed behind his back. "I've sent the army after her to kill her."

"Huh?!" Bulma steps back. "Why?!"

"She didn't kill Goku." He explains. "Instead, she momentarily stopped his heart to make it seem like he was killed. Not only that, the Dragon Balls she stole from them, she was flying the opposite direction from here. She has no intention to bring them to us."

"This isn't good…" Bulma bits her lip. "And it looks like she's either with them, or they are going to interrogate her!"

Dende quickly jumps from the stool and lands on the desk holding the faint keyboard. He stares at the screens and zooms in on one of the scenes. "I think it's going to be the second one."

Bulma looks close. "Looks like she got hurt, and Goku's carrying her… but he's not talking to her. I don't think she's with them." She shakes her head. "Either way, they'll know where we are and what we are doing… after they are done with whatever they want to do with her!"

"It won't be long. Just a little more time and we can finally take action." Dr. Gero assures.

 **-0000-**

"Alright." Kakarot sets ChiChi down against the trunk on a tree. "No cameras here… So I think we are okay." He turns around. "I'm off to find some food."

"Hold it."

Kakarot's keeps his mouth shut to keep his yell muffled. His tail has been grabbed and held by her. He turns around. "Not right now. Can you wait until later?"

"I'm not waiting for nothing!" ChiChi yells at him. "You are going to stand here just for a second, Goku. It's not going to waste your time!"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "Well then, go on."

"I know that you guys want answers from me. I'm warning you ahead of time; don't expect me to answer every time." Her eyes show anger. "I've been through straight and pure hell since you and your buddies wrecked this planet! You have a lot of answers to tell me as well!"

The two are completely unaware that they have captured the attention of the other Saiyans. They watch the two talk rudely to each other.

"You want to know why I did this?" Kakarot says. "You should already know why."

"Right now, it's not a good enough answer mister!" ChiChi says sternly. "Don't think I'm with that Red Ribbon Army! I have enough of them since I was a young girl!"

"You can explain all of this later!" Kakarot becomes impatient. "I will be back around an hour from now. Don't cause any trouble. Knowing Vegeta, he might just kill you without second thought. Raditz might do that first." He grabs her arm and throws her hand from his tail. "And let go of my tail!" He walks off and it is quiet.

Chuckling is heard not too far. Raditz and Nappa apparently found the small exchange somewhat entertaining.

"Perhaps Kakarot didn't hit his head harder than the result of his memory. " Nappa says.

"This woman has a lot of nerve to speak to someone that can snap her like a twig… So rudely." Raditz smirks. "This one is very strong willed. She's like my mother."

"All Saiyan woman were like that." Vegeta walks to them and drops a stack of sticks in the ground. "It seems that Kakarot chose her for that reason. Hell. Back then, he thought he was Human."

Tarble nods. "Makes sense. Every Saiyan woman is that way huh? Kakarot's wife is the closest you can get to that. The only other one I know fits in that category is Bulma."

Vegeta frowns. "Are you suggesting that we go after her for that reason?"

Tarble shakes his head. "No. Just stating what I realized."

Nappa scratches behind his ear. "Yeah. It's kinda funny how Kakarot was able to have a kid with his wife who's not one of us. Aren't Saiyan half-breeds said to have unique power or something like that?" He pauses. "Right. They do. A tenacious bunch, which explains why Karot was way more damn stubborn than his father. Makes me wonder how that kid is doing… Wherever he could be."

"All the more reason to not bother with that race." Vegeta leaves to take a seat nearby.

As Nappa takes his own seat, Tarble walks past Raditz while muttering; "Surely, one of us is heading down that path as well."

Raditz gawks at the younger prince as he sits next to the wood to rearrange the stick pile. "I already have my brother bothering me about such a false assumption!"

"I know. Just making sure." Tarble simply says. "But, about your brother… is he alright? I know we had to hold him down but he seems to be bothered by something else."

"It's probably that woman." Raditz shrugs. "He shows so much emotion... just like my mother. That's probably why he's that way… or this soft planet."

Tarble places a stick neatly on top the others. "Well, it's something that can't be shaked off easily. It's not a bad thing to have. Your brother is like the parallel version of you… the complete opposite most of the time. If he wants his wife to stay alive, then so be it."

Raditz would agree, but he is still concerned. He hates to admit it to himself, but he's just concerned for his brother. The reckless warrior keeps plummeting into situations that he needs to climb out of with every bit of effort. Raditz isn't willing to do much when it comes to that…

But his little brother is still learning.

"Is the ship repaired?" Is the question he needs to get out the way quickly.

Tarble responds with an unsure tone. "Everything is all together, but operating it could be an issue. We still can't fly it."

Raditz accepts it anyway. "I'm not concerned with that. I just need those doors secure. We don't want another break in." The mentioning of the recent event makes him even more displeased. "At least we got one back. One, oh, hell! Just one! What are we going to do with that…? The only use I've seen is how my idiot brother wears it around his neck as if it's an accessory! Spare me this nonsense for one day won't you, little brother!"

"He can't hear you this far." Tarble says oddly.

"Well, excuse me for speaking out my thoughts." Raditz huffs. "I'll have to think of something… how intelligent are these Humans anyway? Their technology are decades behind compared to what our home world had. I can see why Kakarot grew up into an idiot."

"You say such harsh things. You're quick to judge." Tarble points out. "At least try to fully understand how your brother is before scolding him so much."

"So, you're telling me to just let the fool be the moron he is?" Raditz almost laughs. "Yes, great advice. I'll find him dead in a river one day."

Tarble frowns.

"Don't expect me to comply so easily." He shakes his head. "He gets hurt so much. He can't even fly under his will right now. Surely, he would fall off a tree since he doesn't use his head. Common sense would had told him to keep his tail on a branch, but this is Kakarot. The fool's an idiot."

"Ah… ah-AHCHOOO!" Kakarot's voice sneezes. The two Saiyans spot him on top a tree and waddling to regain his balance. He fails and yells while falling 20 feet into the ground.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Raditz throws a hand at his brother.

Kakarot gets to his feet while spitting out dirt. "Bleah! I think I swallowed a bug!" He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "They taste a lot better when you cook them. Speaking of which…" He scoops up something that fell with him and holds it out for all to see. Millipedes and scorpions are what is moving in his arms. It's a huge pile of countless bugs. "This is all I could find."

Tarble seems somewhat disgusted. "You want me to cook those? I'm not an expert with insects.

Raditz's frown disappears the second he sees the insects. "Where did you find so much? This might just be an appetizer."

"There was a tree full of them!" Kakarot grins. "I would had gone for some lizards or frogs but these will do just fine too!"

"Lizards and frogs…?" Tarble repeats oddly. "If such creatures is what you eat, you could cook those yourself." He turns to Raditz. "Well?"

"It's not bad! Chicken tastes just like them!" Kakarot holds the insects out. A few of them drop from the pile and crawl away. "Are you okay with these?"

The younger prince is reluctant, but he takes them from the warrior. "I'll see what I can do… but this is simply a snack for two of us."

"Yeah. I'm off to find some more food." Kakarot waves before walking away. "If you don't want to cook, you can always have ChiChi do it!"

ChiChi gets angry with the offer. "Hey! Cooking for two Saiyans is already hard enough! There's no way I will cook for four! All of you eat food that lasts for months!"

Raditz laughs and walks after his little brother. "I'll go with you. We're going to need to get this done as soon as possible."

Kakarot smiles. "There's no pond nearby, so we'll have to stay sharp of any big animals that could be here."

Raditz stops suddenly.

"Hey… Why did you-"

"Shhh!"

It is dead silence. The only thing that can be heard is the sound of trees having their leaves blown by the gentle wind.

A low growl is heard close by.

Raditz approaches a bush and pushes apart the leaves to look through. A creature prowls through the forest floor. The Saiyan grins with mischief. "Hah. Perfect."

"What is it?" Kakarot whispers. He is careful to not disturb his brother, so he stands behind him. "Did you find something?" He stops himself from asking anymore questions. He watches his brother's tail uncoiling from around the waist. "Hey, if you don't know, just tell me what it looks like. I know these animals."

Kakarot is right. Raditz isn't familiar with the creatures that roam the Earth. "It appears to be a carnivore of some kind… a predatory beasts… you know, a hunter creature. It has orange fur with black stripes… some whiskers. A feline of some kind…"

"A tiger?" Kakarot identifies it quickly. "Those things will attack you."

"I don't mind." Raditz's tail waves with his eager attitude. "What do they hunt for?"

"Uh… around here? I say… deer… birds… smaller animals… occasionally monkeys…"

"Well! That's a bit odd, but that makes this a hell lot easier!" Raditz says. "This creature could be gullible. It'll think that it has found a monkey."

 **-0000-**

Bulma frowns upon the screen as she brings a cigarette to her mouth. She flicks a lighter and the small ember lights it. Putting the lighter away, she takes the cigarette from her mouth and blows out smoke. "Typical. Always looking out for food."

Dende carefully walks to her side with his hands clamped together close to his chest. "Miss… according to the data… the Saiyans are closer now…"

"Good." Bulma takes in another smoke and types on the keyboard before picking up a telephone. "Hello?"

A pause.

"Yes, this is Bulma." A few seconds pass, and she nods. "Right. They are close now. Go ahead and send him there. Thanks." She hangs up and takes a seat on a rolling chair. She plops down hard enough for it to do a full rotation. "He may be very weak compared to them, but… we have the answer to that problem. Thanks to me being a genius… A few modifications… And he's fast enough to strike them."

"Won't it kill them?"

"Perhaps it won't. But this is _him_ we're talking about. I can't believe Gero managed to get him to do this… he scares me… but at least I'm not the target." She smirks. "Hah. I hope you're ready Goku. He's rather familiar… A guy you would not expect to defeat you!"

 **-0000-**

Heavy rustling captures the tiger's attention. It turns around and spots the leaves of the bush moving. It stalks towards it carefully with its eyes locked on the monkey tail poking out the bush and flickering.

When close enough, it sprints forward. What it doesn't expect is for the tail to zip inside the bush and a pair of Saiyans lunging from behind it.

"Hah! It fell for it!" Kakarot laughs. "Just like the fish!"

"And now the hunter becomes the hunted! Fool!" Raditz throws his leg out and it collides with the feline's neck. It yowls and falls in its side dead. "That took longer than I thought."

Kakarot reaches down and hauls the feline over his shoulder. "Well! This is enough for one! We need something bigger than this!"

"I think we don't have to worry about that." Raditz mutters. He can hear the growling of other animals coming closer each second. From the shadows, a pack of wolves walk out.

In sync, Kakarot's and Raditz's blurts out excitedly; "This will do just fine!"

 **-0000-**

"Okay… I think I have it almost done…" Tarble wipes his arm over his head with a ranch in the other. In front of him is the pod under repairs. Most of the damage is gone. "I have an idea on how she put this together. The material isn't too hard to replace…"

ChiChi has her attention focused on the clouds moving across the sky. Evening is almost to it's end as the orange sky steadily turns darker. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Oh, ChiChi~!"

Kakarot's voice makes her eyes snap open. They meet the eyes of a dead tiger. She screams as the Saiyan laughs.

"Goku!" ChiChi growls and steps forward. She yanks the feline from his arms.

"Hey!"

"How could you kill something that's almost extinct?! You just don't care! I am not allowing you to eat it!" ChiChi throws the feline into the air and it flies across the field and disappears out of sight.

"Whaaa!" Kakarot almost forgot how to stand with his waddling legs. "That took us almost an hour to catch!"

"Well, I don't care how long it took you!" ChiChi shouts. "Unless you want to starve, what I suggest is that you don't eat that around me!"

Kakarot steps forward and snatches the collar of her shirt. "You don't just throw food away like that! Be grateful that I am not eating up all of your food! Besides, you keep yelling at me over something that wasn't towards you! Stop doing that!"

ChiChi is surprised by his response, but it doesn't shake her. She yanks his hand off of her and steps back. "Son Goku…! Have you forgotten your manners?! You don't manhandle a lady!"

"I'm not a Human so I have no reason to follow their rules." Kakarot says. "What I suggest is for you to not be involved with what I do. I don't want Vegeta killing you before we can learn from you about what is Bulma up to."

"I doubt that you feel that way." ChiChi speaks almost harshly.

Kakarot simply turns and walks away. "She threw the tiger. I really wanted that tiger…"

Nappa and Vegeta seem somewhat impressed. The general glances at ChiChi who watches Kakarot talking to his brother. "She threw that animal like it was nothing. She's not just an average Human."

"She's a fighter." Vegeta evaluates. "Perhaps she's a warrior herself." He watches Kakarot walking back to the woman. The two have a small conversation that can't be picked up. "What is he up to?"

Tarble places his tools down and watches as well. He becomes interested on what is happening. The woman is marching towards the irritated warrior. "What is she doing?"

Raditz ducks quickly as ChiChi throws a sudden punch. Kakarot blocks it in time and appears startled by the ambush.

"Hey!" Kakarot shoves the hand away. "What are you doing?!" He dodges the next punch and begins to step back while ducking and jumping. "Cut it out! This is not how this will work! Interrogations don't turn violent!"

"You destroyed everything I have ever known!" ChiChi throws a strong punch and she misses again. "I try so much to bring the Goku I have always known back!"

Kakarot jumps back, creating a gap between them. "I don't want my old life back. That life was a lie! I'm fine with where I am now!"

"You don't have to do this, Goku. It's not too late to turn back and fix everything."

"Fix everything?" Kakarot glances at the dragon ball he wears from his neck. "So, you were planning to those Dragon Balls to resurrect every Human being on this planet? I'm not surprised. Sorry to say this, but… those Dragon Balls are meant for something far more important."

ChiChi steps back. "You… you're some kind of monster…"

"Well, that's not so nice to call me that. Why were you hiding around with Bulma? All that she'll do is use you like a lab rat. To be honest, I hate the fact that you're one of my enemies. We have the same problem: a missing son." Kakarot says. "Why not come back with me?"

"What did he say?!" Vegeta growls. "First he attacks Nappa to save her and now he's offering her to be with us?!"

Raditz sighs. "I can't understand what is in his head. Makes me wonder just how this will go on."

"No way!" ChiChi turns down the offer immediately. "Like if I would ever! You killed us to near extinction, and you expect me to go with you like it's nothing?! Goku would had never done this. You… Kakarot… you're a monster! I don't want you near my son! I won't let him become a heartless brute like you! He's _my_ son! I won't let you have him!"

Kakarot growls. "A heartless monster? ChiChi, if you were a Saiyan, you would understand! What we do was not any kind of evil work! I'm not interested in purging planets anyway!"

Nappa blinks. "Not interested?"

"Like he said before, he's not like the rest of us." Raditz shrugs. His eyes still study the tense conversation that carries on. Something tells him that it won't end too well.

"Then, explain to me why, Goku! You turned against us… and you killed innocent lives! You don't even regret it! You even had our son involved!" ChiChi looks so angry, but she is in the verge of tears. "I can't forgive you for that! I just can't! You're a monster who cares for nothing but the death of others!"

"You don't even know the story behind this!" Kakarot tries to explain. "My son is out there-"

"He's _not_ your son anymore! You don't have the right to raise him as you are now!" ChiChi screams angrily. Kakarot steps back in shock.

The Saiyans are quiet now. Kakarot is backing up before staying in his place. The warrior stares at her sternly, but ChiChi looks pissed. The group watches carefully at how it could be handled.

"He's not just _your_ son." Kakarot's eyes narrow.

"You are raising him to be a heartless monster!"

"Jumping to conclusions won't solve a thing." Kakarot says. "Look, I know you hate this. But I am no Earthling. I was sent to this planet, and I'm finishing what I started!"

ChiChi shakes her head. As she speaks, the anger is growing with each word. "I always thought you would be a great person, but it seems I was wrong! If I knew you would turn like this… I would had never been your bride! I…"

"You're the one who wanted to marry me since we were kids." Kakarot reminds her. "I made that promise, and I didn't break it. The same goes for this world. I promised how the Humans here will feel my wrath, and they did. I don't break promises. You're making it sound like you regret marrying me."

"I think I did." ChiChi frowns.

Kakarot growls. "You're the one who's selfish if you're going to abandon me and take my son away from me like that. I'm starting to think that either you were allowed to roam free. It makes sense on why a 12 year old kid was running around in a bikini! Hell, your father didn't do a good job if he had to rely on me so much to save a castle that was burning so many times!"

"You don't speak of him that way!"

"Then you have no right to speak of my brother like that either! If you're hoping to see your father, too bad. He tried to kill me so I had no choice but to put him in his place!"

She is frozen at those words. "I… Bulma was right… you did kill him."

"Then again, I was in the form of an Great Ape… I tend to be a lot more aggressive in that form. Very merciless in fact…" Kakarot shakes his head. "But it's not over. Every remaining Human being on this planet will be tracked down and killed. No one is allowed to stand in our way."

ChiChi appears horrified.

"And if you do somehow wish them back, I will just kill them again. So it's pointless. Just drop the plans because it hopeless. You'll just watch the world burn, so stop getting in the way… unless you want to witness the last of what you have burn in ashes-!"

A hard slap runs across Kakarot's face. The impact threw the Saiyan from his feet and spinning before falling down to his behind.

The other Saiyans watch as Kakarot stands while rubbing his right cheek. A red handprint is what remains as evidence of what happened.

He doesn't recall being slapped by her before. It stings… a lot actually. He pushed her far, and a part of him wonders if he was being far too cruel.

He presses his fingers on his face for a second before looking back at her. He can't believe that she had the nerve to hit him. He should get angry. He should threaten her, but he knows how mentality wounded she must be. Instead, he blinks at her with a confused look.

"You… I-I…!" ChiChi's words struggle to come out… but they fight through in an outburst. "I HATE you!"

The others are now shocked.

Those words sting Kakarot's body like needles. It feels as if he had been stabbed through his chest. He never knew how much words can hurt… but what he is feeling is horrible. He never thought he would hear those words. He steps back once… twice… The words echo through his head. She doesn't understand.

She never _will_ understand.

Kakarot's pale expression is unable to leave his face. ChiChi stares him down with a hateful glare. She's convinced that he's evil. He would say he's bad… but evil? He fights for his words. They come out as a small mutter. "You… hate me…?"

ChiChi growls and pushes him away before marching off towards the forest. "I don't care about how you feel right now. It doesn't matter anyway. Heartless guys don't have any sort of emotion! I don't want to see you again! I just hope that those cyborgs kill you!"

Kakarot stops walking. He watches her walk further away into the shadows. He stops himself from reaching out, and he stares at the ground.

Vegeta huffs. "It's about time he realizes that he should have no reason to spare any earthling on this miserable rock."

"Kakarot…" Tarble would go talk to him but he doubt it's wise. He lets him be, but he hates to watch the Saiyan just standing there.

Raditz frowns, but he isn't angry. Seeing his brother's tail lower to the ground and hang without movement can't be well ignored. "So, you were still fond of her. How pitiful." He slowly begins to walk forward.

"Uh… Raditz?" Tarble tries to warn him, but Vegeta grabs his arm before he could go forward. "Huh?"

"Kakarot has a choice to make." Vegeta speaks loud enough for Raditz and Kakarot to hear. "He can either let her go and I will have to punish him for treason-"

Raditz pauses and quickly looks at the prince in shock. "You're considering this? I thought you dropped the-"

"Don't get in my way, low-class." Vegeta orders immediately, and Raditz stays quiet. "There's always a better option. Kakarot can kill her… and I will forget the entire thing."

Kakarot studies the ground below him. His words only come out in a small mutter. "Kill her?

"She said she hates you. Let's face it, Kakarot. She is just like the others." Raditz approaches his brother. "It's best if you kill her." He notices his brother stiffening. "It's hard, but as soon as you see her dead in your hands, you won't feel so horrible."

"Depending on what you chose will determine if you are truly loyal to us, or a mere traitor." Vegeta reminds him. "I suggest you think as much as you can."

Kakarot is thinking. He would never betray them. They are the last of who he is, and he wouldn't want to be casted out again just as he was as an infant. He has a hard time to kill his former friends, it was so bad to the point that Vegeta had to force him to transform into an Oozaru. In that state, he's relentless.

He would do it. He should go after her and kill her. He's hesitating again.

"She has no reason to go after you anymore." Raditz tells him. "Finish the job… starting with her."

Kakarot's balls his hands as his eyes trace back into the shadows. "I… have no reason to allow her to go on. I am no earthling… I… am… not! Forget humanity! Forget it all… if this is how it will go on… especially with her."

"Open your eyes. This world means nothing to you." Nappa reminds him.

"It… means something?"

"Nothing." Vegeta says. "All it ever did to you was turn you into a soft fighter. She will continue to cloud your judgments. She shouldn't run over you, but you allowed her to, and now what we worked hard for is gone!"

"Not entirely." Kakarot mutters.

"What if this was all an act? She could be running back to Bulma and tell her what she knows about us! You're the one who let her go."

"She's not gone just yet."

"You don't want to kill her."

"I don't. I'm sorry."

There is a pause. Raditz sighs and shakes his head as Vegeta speaks with a well noticeable angry tone.

"Then you are a disgrace to us all." Vegeta steps forward. "To us, your brother, and the entire Saiyan race!"

"That's not true." Kakarot denies. His eyes focus in front of him as the prince walks around him.

"Then why did you show mercy? Why did you attack Nappa?! You interfered with me… and you let her go! Acts… of treason!" Vegeta spits hatefully as he circles around the low-class.

"No…" Kakarot shakes his head. "It's not like that…!"

"Then I will ask you this; You saved her from being killed, because you still have feelings towards her! Is that true?!"

"I won't lie."

"You held back despite the fact that she's Human, but you know this! You know she should be dead, but you don't want her dead…. Because you loved her?!"

"She never knew. She was an exception as my grandfather."

"Even after I ordered you to kill her, you still refuse… Even now." Vegeta growls.

"Yes, sir."

"Just as I thought! Traitor!"

"No…" Kakarot shakes his head with shut eyes. "I'm not a traitor."

"You have committed an unforgivable act! You disobey my orders… you threaten us all." Vegeta points out. "A mere traitor!"

"I am not!" Kakarot growls.

"You have betrayed us all! For an act of treason, your punishment is death!"

"You don't understand!"

"In that case, you can't call yourself a Saiyan. Forever will you be known as a Human! Another earthling! One that has been walking aside us… And now shall be exterminated immediately!" Vegeta shouts. "Seize this traitor at once!"

"I am not a Human, damn it!" Kakarot screams angrily as ki engulfs his body. "My name is Kakarot! It's Kakarot! Don't compare me to them! I AM NOT GOKU!"

Startled by the sudden outburst, Vegeta steps back and watches in shock.

Kakarot snarls as his eyes snap back open and burning into the dark shadows in the forest. "I am not a traitor! I will never be! I am a Saiyan warrior! Don't put me in the same category as those Earthlings! NEVER!" The ki calms down, but it is still present. The warrior is out of breath and breathes heavily to regain what came out.

Vegeta frowns. "Well, this is disappointing."

"There he is." Raditz chuckles. "Hah. Kakarot is pissed off now. He won't hesitate for a second."

Kakarot glares at his brother. That look enough means a world of pain, and Raditz decides to let his brother be at the moment. Kakarot turns his attention back to the forest. "It seems… that I'm left with no choice."

Tarble's eyes go wide as the warrior looks at Vegeta. "Kakarot… think about what you're doing! You wouldn't dare!" His tone turns angry. "Are you turning against us?!"

Nappa and Raditz get into their battle stances. Raditz seems very reluctant about this. ' _So it all comes down to this?! He'll actually fight all of us for that woman's sake?!'_ He frowns. ' _Damn it, this can't happen! If he summons that Super Saiyan power... We might be in trouble…'_

Kakarot first looks at Tarble. Next, he turns to his brother Raditz… Then, he looks at Nappa, and finally, Vegeta. They all are in a stance, expecting him to attack. He begins to walk, passing Vegeta without a single sign of threat. "I never said I would fight any of you."

The others relax, but they watch him carefully.

"Why would I even consider on turning against any of you? All of you just have a hard time trying to understand me. That's all it is." He makes his way to the forest. "I'm left with no choice but to go against my judgment with her. That's what I was trying to say."

As he disappears into the shadows, Vegeta turns to Raditz. "Go after him. Something tells me he won't be so willing to do this."

 **-0000-**

She is sprinting down the forest for her life. Before, she was just walking heavily, but now she's running for her life. The second she heard an angry scream, she recognized it as her cruel husband's. He's definitely after her.

Heavy tears are pouring from her face due to her anger, and the overwhelming stress. She's afraid of him hurting her.

And just as she feared, she trees begin to rustle as the wind becomes unnatural. She picks her her pace. He's coming…

… and fast.

She blinks. Ahead of her is a clearing. As soon as she hits that, she'll be in the city, and all she has to do is find some communicator to contact people to bring her to shelter.

That hope is thrown out the window when a pair of heavy hands snatch her from the ground. She screams as she is brought back to the ground. She is trapped by muscular arms. "Let go of me!" She thrashes and kicks, and finally, she falls on the ground.

Kakarot stands over her, staring her down. She begins to sob and throw punches. A few of them land and it seemed to hurt him a bit since he backed away a bit before grabbing her arms again. "Let me go!"

"Stop it! Just stop!" Kakarot snarls at the woman who keeps punching his arm and throwing demands. Having enough, he grabs her shoulders and shakes her harshly. "I said stop!"

ChiChi stops her actions. Her eyes are glazed with her tears. It's well noticeable that she is angry. "Just go ahead and kill me! Fine! But… you better not turn Gohan into the monster that you are!"

The Saiyan holds her firm with his left arm as his right hand raises over his head. He plans to blast her down and end this quickly.

ChiChi shuts her eyes tight as her ears pick up the sound of buzzing. "You have me where you want me… so… just go ahead!"

Kakarot says nothing. The collected energy dies, and he simply frowns and releases her while stepping back. "I'm not going to kill you."

"What?"

"Vegeta may want me to, but I won't." Kakarot turns his back on her and crosses his arms. His tail moves like a wave behind him as his eyes trace up towards the sky. "I don't want to kill you. Unlike the others, you didn't rely on me so much. I didn't think you used me or any of what Raditz said."

"You mean… you turned against the Humans… because they used you? That's what your brother told you about us?" ChiChi raises her voice. "That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard! He could had been lying you know! We needed your help when we were in danger! It was just that?"

Kakarot slowly turns to her. "They kept it secret on what my tail can do to me. Kami cut off of so it wouldn't grow back for that reason. They should had told me what happened to me when I looked at a full moon. That monster could had been avoided!" He shakes his head. "I saw no reason to protect this planet anymore when I met Raditz. Roshi knew all along that I was a alien to this world. He could had told me. The world could had guessed. It's highly unnatural for a Human to have a tail!"

"That's not a good enough reason to kill us!" ChiChi says angrily. "Your reasons sound stupid in my opinion. It could had been avoided! You could had just said " no" and fight against him!"

"Against Raditz?! He was stronger than me back then! I wouldn't had stood a chance!" Kakarot shakes his head. "This was my decision. It doesn't matter why I did it anymore. I just need to finish it."

"No, Goku. You don't."

"Yes, I do." Kakarot growls. "What do you know? You're not a Saiyan. You weren't sent here to wipe out life here!"

"The guy who ruled over you is dead, right? So why are you still doing his work?"

He is still. He didn't think of that. His mission was assigned by one of Frieza's men. He killed Frieza, so there shouldn't be a reason. It must be the grudge he is holding…

No. She's getting to his head.

"Why should I listen to you? You said that you hate me, right? How about you run back to Bulma and report everything you witnessed? Go ahead and laugh if they harm me." He begins to walk off. "I never hated you. It's just that everything is out of hand. I need you out the way. Run and hide if you have to. Vegeta won't be happy if he finds out I'm sparing you."

ChiChi takes a step forward after him. "Wait. You're ordered to kill me?"

"Right. He said it'll prove if I'm loyal or not. I'm not against them at all, but killing you? That's a bit much." Kakarot explains carefully. "You're an exception. After all, Gohan might want to see you again once I find him. Whoever has him captured will wish they hadn't."

"You are risking your own life to keep me alive for our son?" ChiChi is confused with this. She thought that this Saiyan is heartless, but it seems that there are things that never changed with him. He obviously still cares about their son, and he refuses to kill her no matter how much his comrades threaten him.

"When you put it that way, I guess." Kakarot stops his walking. "There are some things I still don't understand. Why did those Red Ribbon army guys try to attack you earlier?"

"It's a long story. I doubt you have time to listen."

Kakarot shakes his head. "I don't right now. But, I will." He looks at her with a disappointed look. "You're so quick to jump to conclusions. You don't even know how long I've been trying to get Gohan back. I killed fighter after fighter who knew, but they never gave me the answer I was looking for. I'm not giving up. And you… you have to go."

He didn't expect it, but the woman throws her arms around him in a tight embrace. He nearly falls due to the fact that this caught him off guard. He stands there for a second until he finally moves by awkwardly patting her back. "Okay. You can let me go now." He pushes her carefully by her shoulders and gives her small directions. "Stay away from us for now on. I'll just tell them that I failed to catch you."

"They won't be happy to hear that. They'll know you're lying." ChiChi shakes her head.

Suddenly, purple bright light shines on them both. Kakarot quickly turns to the source, and there stands the angry Raditz with his Double Sunday charged and ready to launch.

"It's your brother… " ChiChi recognizes the Saiyan quickly.

"Raditz." Kakarot doesn't move an inch. His eyes narrow as the energy grows bigger. "So he sent you after me huh?"

"Right. He had a feeling you wouldn't be up for it." Raditz's eyes shift to look at the woman gripping on Kakarot's arm. "Looks like he was right. You are so stubborn, Kakarot. You still have so much to learn."

"So. I take it that you're going to unleash that on me?"

"It all comes down to this." Raditz answers, which is certainly a "yes". He seems reluctant about it, but it's more towards his brother. "I have no problem with killing that very woman clinging on your arm."

ChiChi steps back closer to her husband.

Raditz seems to get more angry seeing that action. "Dammit. Why? It's not that hard. All you had to do was close your eyes and pretend she's not there and it'll be over before you know it!" He steps forward with a growl. "But no. You just had to make it seem you were after her, and yet, she's still alive. Here you are, trying to convince her to run away… like it that would help!"

Tao, who stands on Raditz's shoulder, growls at Kakarot.

Kakarot says nothing.

"Got nothing to say against it this time? So I was right." He shakes his head. "Shit!" The balls of energy grow to the size of his head as Tao gives Kakarot an angry look. "The last thing I would want to do is kill my one and only brother. Long-lost, head injured, naive-idiot little brother! You make things so difficult! You leave me with no other choice! I'll have to kill you from where you stand… for being a traitor to us!"

ChiChi steps forward. "Whoever said he was siding with the Humans! They are even after me-"

"I was NOT talking to you!" Raditz shouts as he aims both hands right at her. Tao screeches in sync. "I should had killed you a long time ago, instead of bringing you along with that other woman to Kakarot!" He shuts his eyes. "That was a huge mistake… and I won't let the opportunity pass again!" His eyes snap back open.

ChiChi steps back quickly.

"Allow her to explain." Kakarot requests firmly.

"Explain what? She has nothing to explain other than why she stole the Dragon Balls from under our noses! Spare me from your reasoning Kakarot! You allowed her to get to your head! You disobeyed orders… and you are now labeled as a traitor! The punishment is death! Surely, Vegeta made that clear earlier! Did he not?!"

"He did." Kakarot nods once. "But if that is how things will be… and you wish to kill me, then fine." He pushes ChiChi behind him and stands firm.

"You idiot. You just don't get it!" Raditz thrusts his hands forward. The Double Sunday is unleashed and flying towards the warrior.

Kakarot quickly counters it with a Kamehameha Wave. The blasts collide and cancel each other out. They explode in smoke and it clears off.

"What's this?" Raditz is shocked by what just happened. Tao begins to growl. "You're serious?!" His tone is full of anger now. "Are you PROTECTING her?!"

"I don't want to fight you this way… but it seems that I have no choice." Kakarot slips into a fighting stance. "I won't go down without a fight."

Raditz becomes so frustrated, he emits a growl that sounds feral. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're a Saiyan! She's a Human! Open your eyes! She's nothing like you! Why won't you kill her?!" He receives no answer, so he stomps on the ground. "Answer me!"

The younger brother keeps his position.

Raditz takes a heavy step forward as Tao screeches with his tone. "I said, ANSWER ME!" His right hand builds up purple and orange static. It grows more intense each passing second. He yells at the top of his lungs in his native tongue. " _WHY WON'T YOU KILL HER?!"_

" _The way you look at me with her…"_ Kakarot slowly answers. " _Is the same with you."_

Raditz aims his hand at him. " _What is that suppose to mean?!"_

" _Bulma."_

The attack suddenly disappears. Raditz doesn't like the way his brother said that name. It is as if he's accusing him of something. " _What does she have to do with anything?"_

" _I'm concerned with you."_ Kakarot begins carefully. " _ChiChi told me, and I don't know if it's true… but Bulma… she has a liking towards you… And I don't mean the kind as a friend or any of that."_

Raditz's eyes go wide. " _That must be some joke."_

" _She may want us dead, but she is into you. That's why I'm trying to warn you to be careful. Besides… if you kill ChiChi here, you will never know what Bulma has been plotting."_ Kakarot losses his stance as his brother drops his arms. He switches back to the common language. "Go ahead and attack if you must."

Raditz's angry look softens into shock. "How is that even possible? All the times I beaten her and she still-"

"You didn't want to kill her either."

Tao blinks.

Raditz glares at his brother. "Don't you think that way! Why do you keep pushing it?! I have no attraction towards her!"

"I know."

Raditz was about to yell at him again, but his eyes lose the aggressive look to what appears to be innocence and curiosity as he blinks. "You know?"

"Look. If you're-"

"I'll speak to Vegeta about this."

"Huh?"

Raditz crosses his arms, and Tao does the same with his front legs. "What you said might just be an answer." He points at his brother, and Tao points as well. Really, it's more directed to ChiChi. "This woman with you might hold what we are seeking."

"I thought that you was going to try to kill us both earlier." Kakarot is confused now.

"Was. But perhaps Vegeta might have second thoughts." Raditz waves for his brother to follow, and Tao does the same in sync. The Saiyan notices this and looks at the creature. "Cut it out!" He flicks the spider off his shoulder.

Kakarot smiles lightly. "Alright. I think we might have this figured out."

"This better not he a waste of my time." Raditz grumbles as he starts to walk off. Tao is quick to scatter after him and climb up his back to rest on his shoulder again. "The woman has to explain the best way she can if she wishes for you to stay alive."

"Wait…" Kakarot sounds nervous about this. "Are you telling me that my life is depending on her?!"

"That's right."

Kakarot is rather confused. "Some shift in attitude…" He begins to follow, but his arm feels heavy. He looks at it and frowns at the woman who is still clinging on to it. "Stop that!"

ChiChi is shaken off, and she falls flat on her butt. She stares in surprise as the Saiyan doesn't bother to wait for her. Quickly, she gets to her feet and follows carefully. She picks up a shiny object swinging from the Saiyan's neck. It takes a moment for her to realize that hanging from his neck is the Four-Star ball. A metal plate of some kind wraps around the very top with a rope tied at the hole. It's like a necklace of some kind. It reminds her how Roshi once wore a Dragon Ball.

So, it seems that he decided to keep it as a necklace ever since she threw it at him like that.

' _He still respects his grandfather… even with the fact that he's a Human…'_

Raditz suddenly stops in his tracks. "Yes? What is the issue?" A few seconds pass, and his eyes shift to his brother. "Kakarot? No… he didn't do it."

Kakarot pauses as well. He knows too well how much Vegeta despises him at this point.

"What? Change of plans? I thought she was suppose to…" Raditz flinches as inaudible yelling is heard coming from his scouter. Tao panics and falls from his shoulder. "No, sir. He wasn't willing to. May I ask why-" He flinches again. "Right… I'll inform him immediately. " He presses the button on the scouter and places a hand in his head. "Urgh. Kakarot, you're one lucky bastard."

"Huh?" Kakarot finally recognizes that he can approach his brother. "Why's that?"

Raditz frowns. "Your wife is being hunted down, and that someone is here. He's looking for you as well. He claims that he knows who you are."

"This person… knows me?" Kakarot has a feeling this is not just an average guy. "Alright. Let's go." He glances behind him. "ChiChi, we have to move quickly." He runs after his brother, and he makes sure the woman is close behind.

Tao gets to his feet and shakes his head. He looks ahead and realizes he had been left behind. With a surprised chirp, he dashes after the group.

After a couple minutes, the forest clearing is revealed. They are back to base, which is not far from a road revealing a city. Standing in the middle is Vegeta who has his attention on something ahead.

"Prince Vegeta, sir!" Raditz calls quickly.

Vegeta turns his head and huffs. "So, she really is still alive. She isn't even hurt." He fully turns as they stop. "You there, woman. Do you happen to know a particular cyborg? You've been around that other woman long enough to at least get an idea."

ChiChi responds with a rude tone. "All I know is that she's been building. She didn't want me to see what it was exactly."

"She kept you in the dark?" Kakarot finds this confusing. Since when did Bulma did that?

"This cyborg won't tell us anything until he sees you. If we kill him now, we might have thrown out answers away." Nappa adds in.

ChiChi steps forward and looks up. Her face displays a surprised expression. "I… I never saw him before… didn't Raditz mention that perhaps…"

"Maybe I do." Kakarot reaches her side and looks above him. "Alright. You have us both! What is it that you wa-" His words pause as his eyes go wide. "It's… you!"

Hovering above, a man in a pink cloak gas his arms crossed. Half of his head is robotic. The eyes look like red camera lenses… As if he is wearing goggles. It's like some kind of helmet that covers everything from above his nose to the top if his head. Both of his arms are robotic, and his boots are the same way. What Kakarot recognizes most are the words "Kill you!" on the back of the upper area of the clothing.

"Wh-what?!" Kakarot points a shaking finger at the cyborg. "Th-that's impossible! Didn't I beat you as a kid?! What are you doing back here?!"

"You know him?" Raditz asks.

"Yeah." Kakarot frowns. "He's an assassin. He'll kill whoever he's told to as long as he's paid with great money. I don't get it. Why would anyone send you after me? I can beat you in one second flat."

Vegeta chuckles. "Who is this fool? He thinks he stands a chance?"

The cyborg laughs. "Perhaps I should introduce myself to the rest of you. Goku knows me quite well." He points his thumb to himself. "I am known as The Mercenary Tao. I was sent here to rid all of you… especially Goku!"

"Mercenary-" Tarble begins.

"Tao?" Raditz finishes, and he stares at the spider on his shoulder. "Oh, great. This is getting confusing." He shakes his shoulder, and the tarantula stands quickly. "Tao. Mind if you stay back? I don't want you getting in my way."

Tao nods once and crawls off his shoulder.

The foe watches the creature crawling up a tree. "So, that pest has the same name as me?"

"Not entirely. His real name is Zhanshitao, and he's no pest." Kakarot explains to the man.

The cyborg chuckles. "I think I'll borrow your little pet for a minute."

"Huh?"

Raditz growls. "Don't even try it. Let him be unless you want to become soup!"

"It's his ability that I want to see!" The foe jumps up and snatches the creature from the tree. Zhanshitao screeches and flails in panic as the cyborg lands on the street.

"Tao! Don't just squirm there! Bite him!" Raditz orders firmly.

As the spider reveals its fangs, the foe smirks. "Just what I was hoping for!"

"What?" Nappa frowns.

The cyborg digs inside his tunic and takes out a small container, and he throws the creature's head on the surface. It is as if he's milking the poison out of it.

"What the hell?! Hey! You're hurting it!" Raditz growls at him. Certainly, it's true. The tiny creature is screeching in pain. "I think you've done enough!" He springs forward.

"Hah." The foe sticks a needle inside the container. Just as the Saiyan flashes in front of him, he stabs it at his waist. "Cocky fool." His feet touch the ground as he grins darkly.

"What?!" The others can't believe what just happened.

Spider Tao extends an arm at the shocked Saiyan who is fighting to stand. It screeches as if it's scared.

"H-how… Did he… managed… To…?" Raditz fights his words as his tail slips from around his waist on its own. He falls to his knees and then drops to the ground.

"Raditz!" Kakarot calls out.

The long-haired warrior is shaking against his will. "Gawh… he… was so fast! M-my body… I… can't… move…!"

"Why… you!" Kakarot lunges forward and prepares to unleash a blast. "You'll pay for that!" His eyes widen when the foe flashes out if sighs. "That can't be right!" He looks around quickly and spins around as the foe flashes to relevance. His heart sinks at the sight of the foe's weapon. The collected energy begins to shrink. "H-he has a… h-h-he has a…!"

"Don't freak out at a time like this!" Vegeta warns him. "This is not the time to lose your guard! Focus!"

"B-but…! He has….!" Kakarot's eyes reflect the weapon. "DAH! NEEDLEEEEE!" He flails around like a bird trying to fly with his feet kicking at the ground insanely. He steps back quickly. "Stay away from me with that! I gotta… move! I hate needles!"

The enemy begins to laugh. "You're serious?! A fierce killer you are, and you are a coward at the sight of needles?! This is hilarious!"

Kakarot stands firm now. "No… I'm no coward! Y-you may have a needle… but I have a fist! I'll make sure you don't stick me with that!" He springs forward. "I hate shots! You don't humiliate me!" He gains his composure and swiftly moves behind the enemy. He sends a blast right at his back.

"Ah!" Mercenary Tao takes a punch on the same spot, and sparks fly. "Why you…!" He throws a swatting punch and the Saiyan spins to dodge.

Kakarot is halfway from facing him completely and the foe stabs a fresh needle through his tail. Instant pain paralyzes him, and he crashes to the ground.

"How did those two allow him to do that?!" Vegeta slips into a defensive stance with Nappa. "Lowering your guard was not a wise choice! Tarble!"

"Y-yeah! Right!" Tarble slips into a stance as well. "He's aiming for our weak points. The venom will travel faster when it is pinned on our tails!"

"You don't have one right now. This is an advantage for you! Kill him before he becomes a huge burden for us!" Vegeta orders firmly.

Tarble was hoping he wouldn't hear that, but it seems he has no choice. This guy is willing to kill the Saiyans after all. "Fine. Don't expect me to be so thrilled!" The young prince lunges from the ground and watches the foe disappear. "He's fast. But he's simply traveling through short bursts." He spins around and ducks the expected ambush. The foe disappears again and flashes behind him. "What is this- GAH!" He is struck by his lower back, and he crashes on the ground.

"Damn it, Tarble!" Vegeta glares at his surroundings. "How is this even happening?! We should easily be able to kill him!"

"He knows our weakness." Nappa frowns as he keeps and eye around him. "Damn. The tail pulling doesn't hurt us, but stabbing it with venom proves to be a threat!" His eyes detect sudden movement. "Show yourself!" He throws up two fingers, and the ground explodes from where he stares.

The foe suddenly flashes in front of Nappa.

"Nappa! Keep your eyes open!" Vegeta kicks the cyborg down. "You have got on my nerves! I'll kill you quickly!" He throws a blast at the foe's face and smoke explodes from the impact. His ankle is grabbed and he swings his leg to throw the attacker off, but all this does is allow the enemy to launch himself at the prince, and he throws the needle at him. Vegeta screams as it stabs through his tail, and the limb falls free from being secured. He collapses.

"Vegeta!" Nappa blinks and glares at the foe. "This shouldn't be happening! No Human should be able to even touch us!" The foe disappears and flashes a foot in front of him. He screams and falls as he takes the attack as well.

"The thing is…" Mercenary Tao walks around the fallen Saiyans. "You get so arrogant around the Humans. I was once just that, but as you can see, I'm a cyborg. A woman was nice enough to modify what I can do, so that I can quickly get rid of you while your guard is down." He tosses the spider aside and the creature rolls across the road until it lies still. "I'll give you some praise, you managed to wound me, so I can't fight you to my best, Saiyan prince… but I'm not so concerned. After all, look at you fools!" He begins to laugh.

"Man…" Kakarot gasps as his body twitches. "I did not want to experience this again. Just when my ki is becoming stable again… now I can't manipulate it all over again…"

The foe starts to laugh again as his hand retracts and draws out a small cannon. He aims it at the Saiyan. "At long last… I finally get to end the life of Goku! You have proved to be trouble, but those who rely on strategy rather than ours strength always wins!" The inside if the cannon begins to glow…

And a stray blade slides through it.

"What the?!" Then foe watches the blade boomerang back to where it came from. He frowns at the one responsible. "So, you really are against their ideals?"

Kakarot knows that blade can only belong to one person. For the first time in a while, he smiles and is relieved to see his wife. So… she hasn't ran away.

"You have no business with them." ChiChi says to the foe as she slips the blade back on top her helmet. "Only a coward would paralyze someone stronger than them."

"You have a lot of nerve." Mercenary Tao faces her completely. "I suppose I should kill you too."

Kakarot's eyes snap wide the second his ears picked up those words. His grunting is constant as he fights to function his body.

Raditz, who lies feet away helpless, frowns at this. "Idiot. If I can't move, what makes you think you can?!" As usual, he doesn't get an answer right away. However, as he does receive one, it is through witnessing his brother's hands gripping on the asphalt and pushing his body from the ground.

"What?!" Vegeta watches this in disbelief. How is he doing that?

"You shouldn't be able to move a finger!" The foe is just as surprised. He watches the Saiyan getting to his knees with a load of struggle. "How are you even moving?!"

Kakarot chuckles the second he realizes the attention he is getting. "Already recently, I was nearly killed due to the venom. In fact, I was dead for a minute… technically…" He props a foot up. "I think… my body had… pretty much prepared itself in case… This happens again…"

Tarble understands this immediately. "His body is somewhat immune to it. That's insane."

Kakarot's expression turns serious. "I don't know why they sent you out of all people… but you won't live a second longer… something tells me you're up to something I can't tokirate." He growls. "I'm warning you now… you better cooperate now."

"Haha… And if I don't? If I… kill one of your buddies?"

"That is something you will regret. You don't want to piss me off. Trust me when I say: I am a nice guy. I can be rather carefree."

"That… is sadly true…" Nappa grunts.

Kakarot continues. "However, pushing me off the edge of my composure… by sending me towards hatred and rage is the one thing you will never want to see."

"He's giving him a warning." Raditz realizes. "Kakarot's giving him a chance of mercy. What a fool."

Kakarot frowns at his wife. "ChiChi, I need you to stay away from him. Something tells me he's mainly after you as well."

Mercenary Tao laughs. "You won't have to worry about that. Instead of rage, you'll end up feeling despair! Your blood may boil, but you still hold the emotions of a Human!"

Kakarot gets into a stance. "Humph. You sure love to make me angry, don't you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finush! Finush! FIIII UUUUUSH!**

 **Sorry. I'm in a silly mood.**

 **But! Finish!**

 **Anyway, this chapter's a bit confusing for you guys I think. Take a look at the Possible Q's and hopefully, that'll clarify things!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: ...Chi Chi-Kakarot development is kinda annoying somehow. I really didn't expect her to have a role again after so long.**

 **A: Well, I believe that your thoughts are the same as many others... but there's a reason for everything I do. I myself was very reluctant about this. However... this is a pretty good chapter...**

 **Q:** **You know you keep surprising me, and surprising me this was an amazing chapter! The way you started it off with the Saiyan brothers doing homework, that was hilarious; I loved how it was even at the second grade level! It was just an awesome scene with how Kakarot, just struggled with it all...plus I must say, awesome foreshadowing of Chichi, in all of those scenes. On that same level it was cool, how we got to be more composed with Raditz, again. It was funny how Tarble, pointed out his cooking skills, and he just tries to deny that he is like his mother at all. But, I just loved how Tarble, and Kakarot, just had tons of fun pointing out Raditz's other "skills". What's more shockingly enough, when you had Chichi, be the shadow that stole the Dragon Balls, when Kakarot, Raditz, and Tarble, gave chase it was shocking when she revealed herself and used her helmet blade, plus the Bulma, invented laser against Kakarot. When the laser was used I was at a loss for words, because of how both the reactions of Kakarot, and Chichi, were being shown. How she didn't want to kill her husband, and how he didn't want to kill her. But, when the laser blast hit, the shock on both their faces made me want to cry, because neither one of them understood what the other did. So, bravo for the greatness of emotion! When you carried it over to Raditz, and Tarble, that made me even more sad; because Raditz, just couldn't believe it, and his pain for all the close death calls were coming across his face. Plus, I must note it because I was interested in the story at the moment; but did we see Raditz, on the verge of Super Saiyan?! Because he seemed to be awfully close with the whole pain off loss? So, I am loving the struggle you are making Raditz, have it seems with his deep hidden love for his brother, and maybe even for Earth, he would never just say it! So, your build up for his Super Saiyan ascension is just phenomenal! It was cool seeing how he was brought back to life with Raditz's electric punch! After that, when the Red Ribbon Army, was after Chichi, and Kakarot, came to her rescue it was amazing! I must say what the contrast; it was cool seeing Kakarot, ride the Dark Nimbus, and Chichi, riding the pure one! Just loved it! On top of that when Chichi, got shot down and Kakarot, and Chichi, used the Four Star Ball, that was such an awesome move before their actual rescue it was so cool! It even gave me the chills when Chichi, called out Kakarot's human name Goku! I forgot to mention this, but when Bulma, was watching everything transpire, I was amazed at how vengeful you have her being right now! How she enjoys seeing the pain of the Saiyan brothers. I also like how it even seems to be bothering Dende, to a little. The contrast you made with Bulma, right now is one where she is acting like Dr. Gero, himself!? I know it is weird, but you are playing it off so well. So, in a way since you have Dr. Gero, already exist, Bulma, to me, would be a representation of Dr. Wheelo?! It is just so awesome! After Chichi, and Kakarot, were saved by Tarble, and Raditz, it was just great fun and confusion! With Vegeta, and Nappa, arriving on the scene it made things just worse! Both the Saiyan brothers kisses have been revealed as we all probably knew you were leading up to! Either way it was brilliant! When Chichi, kissed Kakarot, I know it could've been a defense mechanism to save herself, but I can't help but feel that it was all genuine! For you see the pain in both Kakarot, and Chichi, and it's clear that they are both still in love with each other! Then when Kakarot, turned his awkwardness towards Raditz, it was just funny! For not only did you make the scene more intense, you had some great fun with not knowing which brother wanted to spill the beans on their feelings, and secrets first! Tarble, breaking up the fight as well, and showing off his growing skill was impressive too! It was even great how when Kakarot, worded everything wrong, and got sent flying across a field because of how ticked Tarble was! Now with Kakarot, ordered to get the Dragon Balls, and Nappa, on the verge of killing Chichi, I am now in ultimate suspense; because I now think you are going into the coup de tat with the Saiyans, for if Tarble, noticed that Vegeta, is pushing Kakarot, on purpose; it's like what is going to happen! I can't blame Kakarot, for being in pain with Chichi, for her torture! I hope he saves her! I must say that from how the relationship between Kakarot, Raditz, and Tarble, are growing they really are the three odd men out, right now. I can also tell you have some major power shifts in the Saiyan clan, coming! For how is the current situation going to end? What is the Red Ribbon Army up to? Can Bulma's soul be saved from this new consummate darkness inside her? Sorry, if that's to deep, but the old Bulma, we knew is gone. Plus, what is this other thing that Bulma, and Dr. Gero, will use against Kakarot, it could be Chichi, but that seems to evident now. So, did some one else an old friend or family member survive their onslaught?! I can not wait for the next chapter!**

 **A: I swear, every time I get an email from Fanfiction stating you reviewed, I get happy.**

 **Aaah... sorry for the short reply. I'm on a rush tonight. Siblings jumping everywhere... :P**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: WHY DIDN'T KAKAROT KILL CHICHI?! NO FLUFFY STUFF!**

 **A: I WASN'T TRYING TO BE FLUFFY!**

 ***ahem***

 **Goku isn't so open, but it's clear that he doesn't want to kill her.**

 **Now, I know that their interaction must be irritating some of you… but bear with me…**

 **Next chapter….**

 **PQ2: Why did Vegeta let Goku go?**

 **A: There was an issue involving Goku and ChiChi. Obviously. The Mercenary Tao was looking for them.**

 **But... Vegeta isn't gonna let it slide.**

 **Why have I brought in Mercenary Tao? Well…**

 **Let's just say, I'm letting a flashback strike.**

 **PQ3: When is this moving on to the next saga?**

 **A: Now it's getting slow huh? Well, it's better than rushing.**

 **I say… the last chapter could be around 27 or 30?**

 **PQ4: Did Goku attempt to fight Vegeta?**

 **A: He was close. Real close.**

 **Ooh… I have a feeling eventually these Saiyans will fight.**

 **PQ5: Where is this heading to?**

 **A: We are about to enter the most epic part of this book.**

 **Okay, so maybe it won't be so epic.**

 **Boy. I love it when the book's close to an end. Things get intense dudes!**

 **PQ6: What if you write a part of the story that we don't like?**

 **A: It's not the first time this happened. I handwrite stuff and I hate certain scenes myself. I have ways of making it work.**

 **So, if a part if this story seems out of place, or doesn't seem to fit… or irks you… this girl has her ways of fixing that and somehow make it work.**

 **Some people didn't like how I introduced Tarble. Some thought he wouldn't fit at all. Even I was doubtful.**

 **Now many of you appreciate him. Prime example!**

 **PQ7: Why did Mercenary Tao easily strike the Saiyans down?**

 **A: He's been modified…**

 **To be fast…**

 **Like Sonic**

 **Or The Flash**

 **Or Speedy**

 **Or PKMN Trainer Barry…**

 **Okay, I'll stop.**

 **He's been modified. He's not strong, but his strategies are wicked.**

* * *

 **What's next?**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! Kakarot here!_

 _(Now Surprised) This is insane! What's Mercenary Tao doing here?! This guy just doesn't learn! I beat him up as a kid! The confusion is huge! His name is Tao, just like Raditz's pet!_

 _Raditz: (angry) I told you! That spider is NOT my pet! But what's this?! Is your wife fighting too?!_

 _Tarble: (in awe, watching ChiChi and Kakarot fighting against Mercenary Tao) So she can fight! She fights in a similar style as Kakarot!_

 _Vegeta: (in shock, witnessing ChiChi crashing on the ground.) That guy! He just struck her down!_

 _Kakarot: (very angry) Why you… YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!_

 _Mercenary Tao: (terrified voice) What's with him? He's gone mad!_

 _Raditz: (surprised) Kakarot! What has gotten into you?!_

 _(Kakarot is violently attacking the foe with his staff and fists, but keeps missing)_

 _Tarble: (In shock) He's not himself! This guy is brutal! Is he…_

 _Vegeta: (Harshly) Saiyans have the perfect instinct for battle. His emotions got the best of him. Since he can fight with his ki, he's relying on full physical strength! His battling instinct is at its peak!_

 _Raditz: Next time on "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan!" Chapter 24! "Battle instinct put in rage! "How DARE you!""_

 _(Screaming) Kakarot! Kakarot! Calm yourself, damn it!_

* * *

 **The next chapter has me scratching my head. Should I scrape some stuff?**

 **Nah. I'm almost finished with it.**

 **Besides, I just finished this one two days after publishing the previous. It's another week so yeah.**

 **New chapter next week. (Or, if I'm impatient, a couple days from today.)**

* * *

 **Totally of topic:**

 **Huh. I'm a bit unique… I just moved to a new school a month ago…**

 **I am not like the other girls. I hate dresses and all that glittery stylish stuff. I prefer jeans and tennis shoes. Meh.**

 **School year is almost over.**

 **Holy crap.**

 **I'm gonna be in the 12th grade.**

 **:O**

* * *

 **Meh. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

 **REVIEWS! I LOVE THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 24!**


	24. Battle instinct put in rage! How DARE!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I know that I said I would publish another chapter a week after the previous... but I did say that I might become impatient... so yeah... I became impatient.**

 **This one could be good!**

 **Or not. Some of you might not like it all together. I think Goku here is kinda off...**

 **But it's still gooooood!**

 **Okay, I'll stop.**

 **But, now I'm serious… warning. This chapter is probably the most violent one to have ever typed next to chapter 13 or 14… I can't recall which.**

 **And for a girl who cringes at the sight of blood on TV, this is a lot to me. I never thought I would type so well and not go crazy.**

 **But yes, there will be blood.**

 **Haha. I sound like one of those people I ran into during my state's Renaissance Festival.**

 **So, I ask you to read carefully, because I wonder if I should change the rating from "T" to "M"**

 **Nah. I'm not bold enough to do gore anyway.**

 **Oh, god. Don't expect me to ever do that. *shutters* that's too much for me.**

 **So, yeah. I'm not sure if all of you would enjoy this one much because of how Goku will respond to situations. You're free to question me…**

 **Take Simgr101 for example. He's good at questioning my ideas. It helps me be a better writer.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It belongs to Akira Toriyama!**

 **My god, how long does it take for America to get a freakin' English Dub!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Language"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **I neeeeeed this book to end soon! I really do, bah-dah-buh~!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 24: Battle instinct put in rage! "How DARE you!" -**

The two stand in silence, staring at each other… as if they were sizing each other up. However, it's clear that a Saiyan would easily kill the cyborg of… if it wasn't for the poison.

"Well, I never thought that I would see the day that we fight again." Mercenary Tao says with amusement. "Once again, I'm fighting Goku. Same clothes... same weapon... and that tail. But... the scenario if different. You are not a child... but a man... well, more like some alien man since you're not Human." He points at the warrior. "I want that Dragon Ball you are wearing around your neck."

"Well, good luck trying to get it from me then." Kakarot wipes a finger under his nose before slipping into a fighting stance. His eyes narrow slightly as the enemy foes the same. "This… is over." He springs forward with a shout and sends a kick. An arm blocks it, and he stands with his leg still extended with some shock.

"Heh." Mercenary Tao swings his arm and the leg is thrown off him. As the Saiyan struggles to stand, he sends a punch to his stomach. The Saiyan steps back with his arms pressed against it, and saliva leaking from his mouth.

"First strike." The enemy chuckles as he kicks the warrior down. "Doesn't that hurt your pride?"

Kakarot stands and lowers his hands to his sides. "Heh. That doesn't bother me. The kind of pride I have hasn't even been scratched yet."

"You are very unique to your kind." The cyborg walks forward. "What kind of dignity to you have exactly?" He sprints forward, and he vanishes.

Kakarot's head turns in many directions as he tries to locate him, or at least sense his energy. Just as he detects it, his back is kicked and he is forced to the ground. Before the next assault could strike, he jumps over the foe and spins in a full circle, and he kicks him back. He landed clumsily and prepares for the next attack.

Mercenary Tao flashes right in front of him and sends a frenzy of punches that strike Kakarot's body like bullets. He stops, and the Saiyan rubs his face and looks at him. The cyborg has his hand cannon aimed at his face.

Kakarot yells in surprise before the blast is fired at his face. He falls to his back and rolls to his stomach in time to avoid his chest being beaten by a boot. "He's actually throwing me around! That poison has drained me down too much!" He witnesses the foe vanish again, and he is surprised as he reappears right in front of him. His chin is kicked, and he falls on his back again.

The cyborg throws down his foot, but the warrior catches it and shoves him back. He ducks and dodges a punch, and he elbows the warrior on the nose. He locks his hands together. "How does it feel, Saiyan?!" He throws his fist down and it strikes the Saiyan's head. He watches him crash. Dust busts up as clouds. "How does it feel to be thrown around by someone several times weaker than you?!"

The Saiyan rockets from the cloud of dust and his punch caught the foe by surprise. The cyborg falls back but lands. Kakarot lands not too far. "It's annoying. I'll tell you that. But… You can be taken care of!" He runs at him and throws a punch, and the cyborg vanishes again. "He's fast!"

"Behind you."

Kakarot turns around and his face meets a fist. He stumbles back and looks around. He had vanished again. "Stop playing games with me!" He can't spot him, but his ears do pick up the air in movement. It comes close, and he kicks his leg out in time. Mercenary Tao had flashed right behind him and takes a boot to the stomach.

"AAAH!" The cyborg drops to one knee and glares at the Saiyan. ' _His kicks are like rocks! He's gotten beyond what I thought he did!'_ He props one leg up, and sharp pain returns to his stomach where he took the hit. ' _His kicks are worse than a donkey!'_

Kakarot grins with mischief. His foot touches the ground, and he spins and throws out his other leg which sweeps the enemy from the ground, and crashing into a fallen building. The Saiyan pats his chest. "Looks like my body had managed to keep itself together somewhat. I can't fight with energy… So it's all basic attacks."

The building Mercenary Tao crashed into explodes to rubble as he soars out. The Saiyan is quick enough to block two punches by catching them. The cyborg frowns. "How can you… Still fight like this?!"

Kakarot doesn't answer. Instead, he chuckles and knees the enemy on the chest. He does this again, and again, and several more times until the cyborg finally pulls free. "Man, you just can't keep up even with the state I'm in. If Dr. Gero wanted to kill me, he should had sent someone better than you. You haven't even wounded me yet!"

"Oh, I'll wound you alright." The mercenary stands with a clenched fist. "I'll wound you from the inside out… in a way you would _least_ expect!" He charges forward and lands several blows on the warrior.

Kakarot elbows the enemy back. He witnesses him vanishing once more, so he raises his guard. He predicts his movement and jumps up, dodging a fist. The enemy is revealed again. "Missed me!" He kicks him down with both feet.

The enemy springs forward and uppercuts the Saiyan. "Don't get so cocky!" His punches are quick, and the Saiyan takes them all on the stomach.

More silvia flies out his mouth as a heavy punch strikes him. Kakarot almost falls, but he keeps his feet firm. The enemy vanishes again, and the Saiyan struggles to recover from the hard blow.

"Idiot! Use your head!" Raditz warns his brother.

Kakarot's eyes shift left and right. He senses movement behind him, and he leans his head back at the same time the cyborg appears in front of him. He steps forward heavily as the throws his head down. It collides with the cyborg's, and the foe is shoved back and skids across the ground.

The Saiyans have bulging eyes. Tarble blinks in disbelief. "He actually _used_ his head?!"

Raditz attempts to get to his knees again, but he collapses once more. He lays on the ground, aggravated. "If I tell him to jump into a volcano, he would do it."

Vegeta observes carefully. "How odd. It appears that Kakarot switched his fighting style. It must be because he can't fight like he usually would, so he switched to physical tactics. He is handling this pretty well and yet, he didn't even use his staff…. Perhaps he doesn't need it."

The cyborg pushes himself to his feet with an angry look. "You are just full of tricks, aren't you?!" He suddenly laughs lightly. "However, you won't be able to fight in one condition!" He rushes to the warrior.

Kakarot didn't understand what he meant, but he catches on as soon as he sees the cyborg vanishing and reappearing behind him. He jumps up in time to avoid the hand attempting to grab his tail.

"Damn monkey!"

Kakarot frowns and his tail raises close to his back. It whips back down and slaps the foe right on the head. The enemy spirals in the air before falling down. The Saiyan lands and crosses his arms.

The cyborg stands up and growls. "Why you little-!" He is interrupted as the warrior points at him and laughs. "What's so funny?!"

"Your face! Hahaha!" Kakarot couldn't help himself. The slap left a thick red line falling from the foe's nose to his chin.

"Stop laughing at me!" The foe springs forward and lands a punch on the Saiyan's chest. He kicks him down and stomps on his chest, earning a scream of pain.

"That's… Enough!" Kakarot snatches his ankle and throws him off. "I'm through playing around now!" His tone is serious now. "You should know something right?! Like… the whereabouts of my son!"

"Your son? You have a son?" Mercenary Tao stands with a puzzled look.

"Don't act stupid. You're keeping something from me." Kakarot frowns.

"Oh, you mean _that_ kid? Sorry, I can't talk." The cyborg laughs.

ChiChi growls and marches towards the battlefield. "Why you!"

"Hey!" Tarble calls for her. "What are you doing?! Get back here!"

"No way! Not until I get information about my son!" ChiChi replies.

"Oh dear." Tarble sighs as his forehead hits the dirt.

The cyborg stops his incoming action and watches the woman marching to him. "Wait.. " He looks back at Kakarot. "He said a similar thing to that." He begins to laugh. "So, standing before me are the _parents_ of that kid?! That's interesting… rather bizarre!" He points at Kakarot. "How was it possible for a naive fool like him to end up with a kid?!"

Kakarot turns and holds out his arm, blocking the woman from reaching him. "Don't. This guy here is dangerous."

"Give me a break, Goku!" ChiChi says with some frustration. "I'm not standing in the sidelines anymore! You're already struggling as you are right now!"

"I'm still alive."

ChiChi restrains herself from hitting him. "Saying things like that is exactly why you get so recklessly hurt!"

The enemy chuckles. "Well, this is interesting. Your son is half alien! It makes sense it seems. Saiyans look like Humans anyway… aside the tail and hair that is."

"How many people had said that already so far?" Kakarot wonders out loud.

ChiChi steps forward. "Alright! That's enough! Where is my Gohan?!"

The foe doesn't say anything.

"I can't take this!" ChiChi shoves the arm blocking her aside and slips into a fighting stance. "I'll fight for him if I have to!"

Kakarot is surprised to hear this. "You're not serious are you?! You don't even know what kind if guy this person is! He's ruthless!"

Suddenly, the enemy vanishes again.

"Crap!" Kakarot looks around him quickly. "Where did he go this time?!"

The cyborg appears right in front of the woman.

Kakarot is quick to lunge forward and shove her out the way. He takes a heavy punch on the chest and this time, he felt something painfully spike through his body. He falls and lies coughing. It seems that his body was cooperating with him only briefly. It was as if a huge lighting bolt stuck him in the chest. He coughs heavily and spits out blood. His eyes go wide. "What… Was that he just did to me…?!"

"That idiot!" Nappa growls. "He was so concerned for her life, he ended up getting hurt! His compassion kills me sometimes!"

"It's one of his weaknesses." Raditz frowns. "Damn. He just had to keep her alive, and now he's after her. The fool!"

Vegeta growls. "Even so, that was no ordinary attack." He begins to explain. "The blow he just took rattled his insides. With the poison traveling through him, it stung him like needles. It must had been agonizing pain."

"Goku!" ChiChi sits up quickly and stands. She glares at the foe and resumes her stance. "I'm through with you!"

The cyborg begins to laugh, and the two turn their attention to him. "I have your son! If you want him so bad, come here and I'll show you!"

ChiChi pauses and loses her stance. "Wh-what? You know where my baby is?!"

Kakarot's arms are shaking as he struggles to push his body from the ground. His body isn't responding very well, and he doesn't like what is happening. He notices ChiChi walking towards the man carefully.

The cyborg chuckles and slowly lifts his hand.

Kakarot uses every ounce of his body, but he can't even get to his knees. "No… ChiChi…! Run away! It's a trap!"

The woman pauses and notices the cyborg's hand retracting and being replaced by a gun. She panics and lunges out the way as a small ki blast is fired from the small cannon. She lands hands first and flips herself to her feet. "So! You tried to trick me!"

"She's a fast one." Nappa takes note. "She is trained alright."

"I never thought I would run into an Human female who can fight and be a mother. That's a burden for this kind isn't it?" Tarble wonders.

"Alright. You better stop playing games! I know why you're after these Saiyans. I have an idea on why you are targeting me as well, but don't think I'll just cooperate, Mister!" ChiChi places her hands on her hips. "Such a sneaky move! You paralyzed these Saiyans so that they can't fight back!"

"You're very clever to have figured this out so quickly." General Tao says with some praise. "I was ordered to kill you as well since you don't want to work with the plans of the leader. We don't need anyone in the way!"

Chichi's face shows fear and the look of one betrayed. She steps back as the cyborg comes forward. "Why… they…?"

The cyborg dashes forward.

Kakarot growls and fights his body. It still doesn't respond, and it's irritating him. She won't be able to defend herself so well. "I said run! Unless you want to die by standing here looking stupid!"

ChiChi didn't expect to hear that from him, but there is no time to get angry about it. The foe is close and he fires another blast. She jumps out the way in the nick of time and lands a couple yards away from him. The fired blast slams on the street she previously stood in, and it explodes. "If I run away, then I will never know about my son's whereabouts!"

"I'll handle that! Just go somewhere where the cameras can't find you!" Kakarot demands quickly.

"In your condition? Gohan will never step foot in this planet again in that rate!" ChiChi shouts angrily. "Is fighting all you do?! It gets you hurt because you're so quick to do it without thought! Why do you think I have him studying?!"

"This is _not_ the time to talk about this!" Kakarot reminds her.

The cyborg laughs. Everyone glares at him. "Look at this! All of you are helpless against me! All you can do is bicker, and it's hilarious to watch! None of you can stand against me now! It's over for you!"

"Not quite."

The Saiyans and the cyborg is surprised to hear ChiChi say those words. She's not afraid of him, which puzzles everyone.

"You forgot one thing. I'm not so defenseless! Don't ever call me that!" ChiChi places one foot in front of her and bends down. One hand is somewhat clawed in front of her and the other is clenched as a fist near her side.

Nappa is amazed by this. "That stance!"

"It's… one of the common stances my brother slips into before a fight!" Raditz notes. The mental image of his brother in the same stance crosses his mind. "No… not just him… those Earthlings too… Such as that short bald one…"

"Looks like they were trained together." Vegeta says. "Or, they were taught by those who were trained by the same teacher. Either way, it makes sense on why those stances are familiar. Makes me wonder… if she can fight, what is her style?"

The cyborg is a bit amused. "So, you were trained under that Roshi as well?"

ChiChi frowns. "Wrong. My father was, and I learned from him."

Vegeta huffs. One of his guesses were correct.

"You must be bluffing? You? A Martial Artist? Spare me the jokes! You're a mere housewife, soon to be a widow! Are you trying to buy time? If so, too bad, because it's simply annoying me!" He fires a couple ki blast, and the woman performs a flip to dodge each one. Explosions follow. "I'll admit that you are a slippery one! However, you will be hit soon!"

ChiChi lands and slips into the same stance. Her eyes narrow as he laughs.

"Stop playing games with me! If you're trying to impress me with your acts, you succeeded just a bit." The cyborg walks forward. "That's enough"

Kakarot studies the enemy as he gets closer. He realizes that ChiChi isn't afraid a bit. He can't convince her to run, so he gives out another warning. "Don't underestimate him! Lower your guard or you'll end up like me!"

The other Saiyans look at him as if he's crazy.

"What makes you think she'll be any use against him?!" Vegeta shouts.

Kakarot simply chuckles. "Just watch."

The Mercenary Tao finally reaches her. "It's about time you learn some respect!" He throws a punch, and he is shocked when her hand catches it. "What?!"

"You need to stop hurting everyone!" ChiChi throws a punch with her free hand at his stomach, and the cyborg stumbles back in pain as she returns to the stance. "Since you're like a robot, pain won't last so long. I have to be quick." Her foot kicks the ground and she is sprung into the air. She throws her foot down and it strikes the foe's head. She lands as he stumbles again, and she throws a punch followed by another until they become rapid.

"How… is she doing… that?" Tarble asks. He gasps as he witnesses her kicking the foe down. "You really can't judge her huh?"

"So, she really _can_ fight." Raditz says with some interest. For a while, he suspected it but, he simply assumed she only knew how to protect herself. He now knows that the woman is a true Martial Artist. He glances at his brother. "It must be one of the reasons why he claimed her as his wife."

"These Saiyans have weakened you, so you can't fight to your best!" ChiChi shouts as she elbows the foe. It follows with an uppercut. "Tell me… where is my son!" She performs a roundhouse kick, and the cyborg is knocked further and sent spiraling.

The Mercenary Tao crashes and skids across the grass. Dirt is churned along with it until the friction finally puts it to and end.

"Humph!" ChiChi lowers her foot to the ground. "Start talking!"

"I'll give you credit. You caught me off guard there." The cyborg suddenly springs up and he lands a punch directly on her face. He laughs as she falls on the ground.

That hurt.

That hurts him a lot.

Kakarot is suddenly on his knees and his feet lifts and touches the ground. Now he is squatting as he glares at the enemy. "Y-you dare…!"

"Oh. You're moving again." The cyborg notices quickly. "I can't say I didn't see that coming. You're a very stubborn fighter. You don't know what it means to surrender."

"Stay away from her! This isn't her fight! Your focus is on me!" Kakarot stands now, but it's very clumsy.

"Y-you can't be serious!" The foe laughs at him. "Look at you! You can barely stand… and as for your comrades, they can't even move! You might as well give up!"

"He won't give up."

Kakarot and the Mercenary cyborg halts their actions. ChiChi is back on her feet with her nose and mouth bleeding somewhat. Her eyes release tears she fails to hold back.

"I don't know who to trust in this world of hell anymore. It's a free for all war." ChiChi explains. "After the Saiyans left, the survivors rose from the ashes. Everything is forever changed. Seeing gigantic apes smashing everything you have ever known… and to see jets flying around and firing at those who oppose them… you just don't know what to do. You can't trust a soul."

Kakarot doesn't say anything to interrupt. He listens carefully.

"I don't know who's the biggest threat. But I do know who's the biggest problem right now, and it isn't them! They did what they did, and that's over with!" ChiChi points at her husband. "Sure. They want to kill the other Humans, but what point is in that?! That guy who ruled over them is dead! It's pointless now!" She slowly walks forward. "The Red Ribbon Army is walking on this scorched Earth right now, and all you Saiyans care about is what Human is left alive! Hello?! Use your damn heads already! These guys are taking control of this planet and the survivors here as well! They plan to use the Dragon Balls for immortality… Sounds familiar…. Right?"

Vegeta growls.

"But, if you think you can just walk in there and defeat them, then you have no brains. They know about every single one of you… how you fight, how you act… and what you can do. They know your weaknesses… they plan to kill you all. If you think that army is retaliating, you're wrong. They plan to wipe you out so that none of you are a threat to their plans."

Kakarot looks back at the cyborg. "Well, what she says could make sense. You work for the Red Ribbon Army. You should know."

The enemy is impressed by this. "So, what I assumed is true. You want no business from us. That explains a lot… like why you never have used the Dragon Balls you stole from them in the first place!"

Kakarot mutters low. "So, you're not working with Bulma or anything?"

"Right. But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not joining you." ChiChi mutters back. "I will never. The only reason why I am here with you is because, I want my son back, and I see that you have the same problem."

The Saiyan chuckles. "I knew that you would say something like that. Good. I don't care if you are against me, just don't get in the way after this is over. I don't want my comrades killing you."

"Worry about your life right now." ChiChi say as she slips into the stance she was in earlier. "We have to defeat this cyborg as soon as we can."

Kakarot smirks as he gets info the same stance. "Don't try to boss me around. I'll be just fine."

"Just fine? You can only fight with 10 percent of your ability in your condition." ChiChi reminds him.

"Wow. Look at that." Tarble is interested with this. The two fighters are standing next to each other in the same stance. "They really must had been trained in the same style."

"Looks like she decided to fight alongside him to defeat Tao. Whatever takes that annoying idiot down faster… I can care less about it right now." Raditz sighs.

Zhanshitao growls.

"Not you, Tao… the other Tao… you know… that Tao… the one who… oh, to hell with this!" Raditz sounds frustrated. He shouts a demand at his brother. "Kill that guy now! This is getting very confusing over here with this spider!"

General Tao sneers and says, "The Mercenary Tao vs the fighters of The Turtle School. This might just interest me in ways I can't think of."

Kakarot growls and kicks himself off the ground. He throws a punch and it is dodged, so he sends another which follows with a rotating kick. His punch misses and his kick was close to hitting the enemy. He runs at his target and throws a swatting punch and it lands. The cyborg almost falls as he takes the hit, and he ducks in time to avoid Kakarot's foot.

ChiChi throws her frenzy of punches and each one is dodged. As the foe jumps back, she springs forward and knees his chin. The cyborg's body is thrown back. She dives head first towards the ground and her right hand hits and pushes her back up high. The foe has time to look at her and he is struck on the face. She lands as the Saiyan fighting with her dashes forward and elbows the foe on the back and performs a roundhouse kick. They both watch him sliding across the ground.

"Interesting." Vegeta observes carefully. "She is keeping up very well. Since that cyborg is weakness, she has an upper hand. As for Kakarot, he chose to fight in a style I never noticed."

Raditz nods. "When I first sparred with him, he fought in the same style as he is doing now. Kakarot picks up techniques quickly and adjusts to them. Though he hates the Humans, his fighting style resembles theirs… and for the first time in a while, he fights in that style completely. It's probably so that he can make sure he doesn't make a mistake fighting with that woman."

ChiChi stares down at the enemy. "Just quit. You'll end up dead from that Saiyan."

"Quitting is not an option with me!" The foe stands his left hand retracts and reveals a blade. He swipes his hand quicker than ChiChi could react, and he cuts her across her arm.

ChiChi jumps back with her hand covering her arm. Blood seeps through her fingers from the fresh cut. "That was some dirty move! That means that you know you don't stand a chance against us both! You're nothing more than a coward!"

The Mercenary Tao ignores her insult. He laughs at it actually. "Well, you sure do have a lot of confidence, don't you?" He suddenly disappears like he had done several times before, and he appears right in front of her. His arm wraps around her body and he jumps back with the blade still in his possession. He lands on top a boulder and chuckles as the Saiyan glares at him. "Now... what to do with this one?" His hand grips on her head, and she yanks her head free, only to have her hair pulled back. "I shouldn't kill you yet... I know..." He glances at Kakarot.

Kakarot growls at the foe. "I'm getting tired of your tricks. I'm ending this quickly!"

"Why end the fun so soon? I thought you Saiyans enjoy fighting." The enemy pulls back the woman's head. "Right. Where was I? I know what to do with her. Maybe I should throw her around a bit? That's a bit rude..." He grins darkly. "Perfect. I'll just have a little fun with her."

"Huuuh?" Kakarot tilts his head like a confused child. He doesn't understand what exactly is going on.

Raditz catches on rather quickly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you! A foolish act like that, and you're through!"

"Warning me? You know nothing!" Mercenary Tao chuckles. "I believe that their marriage was arranged since it _was_ promised. If I kill the husband, then maybe I can hand her over to some other guy... or maybe she will become a new bride!" He laughs as ChiChi shouts in alarm. "That sounds good! This woman will become my bride!"

Kakarot's eyes widen with his aggression. He springs from the ground. "Why, you!" He locks his hands together and throws his arms down from over his head. "That's enough! Knock it off!" He slams the fists on the foe's head, and the Mercenary Tao stumbles and nearly falls as he loses his grip on the woman. ChiChi quickly moves away from him.

"He wouldn't actually do that." ChiChi mutters as she dusts herself off. "He would kill me, so why would he even consider that?"

"He's messing with him." Raditz frowns. "Teasing Kakarot like that isn't so wise. He's still caring towards that woman. He'll probably kill him if the fool goes too far." He shakes his head as the mental image of his smiling brother crosses his mind. The mental Kakarot is jumping around excitedly like a kid. "He's truly immature and childish in nature. However, he's _still_ a Saiyan. Pissing him off is not what one would want to see. They often say the nicest beings are the most dangerous... it might just fit my brother."

"What's with you, Goku? Offended?"

"Stop playing around!" Kakarot kicks him down and prepares to stomp him. "I'm through with you! If you wound her again, I'll rip you apart!"

"Empty threats?"

The Saiyan raises his foot higher. "I am not bluffing."

"So, what if I kill the woman right now?"

Kakarot growls. "I will make you bleed a stream of your blood!" He throws down his foot, and the foe vanishes again. "If you dare to do what you said, I'll make you wish you had never crossed paths with me again! You should had stayed afar like you did after I defeated you back when I was a kid! You just don't ever learn!" He quickly glances at his surroundings. "Cowardly tactics! You won't live through this! I'll dismantle you from limb to limb!"

"He sounds serious." Vegeta takes notice of this shift of the warrior's attitude. "Perhaps he isn't bluffing."

The Mercenary Tao crosses his arms. "Some things just don't change with you, Goku. Do you really believe that you can prevent what I was sent here for? Fool!" He runs towards him. "As soon as I'm through with you and your comrades, that wife of your will be handed over and turned into something grand! She might just be that lucky!" He jumps up and throws his foot down, aiming at the Saiyan's chest. "She's just right!"

Kakarot doesn't like what he was just told. He found himself getting anger with this guy.

"Hah!" The cybrog has his foot kicking the Saiyan's head... or so he thought. What he thought was Kakarot was a mere afterimage that faded the second his foot strikes through it. "What the?!" He lands and spins around, only to see the Saiyan running at _him._ He quickly throws a punch, and once again it wasn't the real Saiyan. Kakarot appears under him and slams a hand on his chest. The cyborg is shoved back and skids across the street. He stomps a foot to get a hold, and he glares at the alien warrior. "It is as if... there's no way of stopping him!"

Kakarot huffs. Next, he sprints forward and leaps into the air. He descends back down with both arms over his head. "Remember the last time we fought?!"

"Oh, no!"

The Saiyan throws his arms down and both hands chop the sides of his neck in sync. The cyborg gasps and gags in pain. Kakarot keeps up the assaults. Right after he delivered the chops, he begins to throw rapid punches on each side of his face, treating it like a punching bag. He sends a left punch, right punch, and he twists his body with a roundhouse kick. The enemy is sent flying a couple yards before crashing and rolling on the street. He lowers his foot to the ground with a small nod. "I bet that should bring back some memories."

The cyborg struggles to stand. His hand is placed on his left side and he stands hunching over somewhat. He stares at the Saiyan with his pupils trembling. "H-how did he do that?! Not only did he managed to ignore the venom and fight... he attacked me the same _exact_ way he did when he defeated me as a child! He trembles slightly as the memory of the kid Goku attacking him so violently plays in his head. "How could he remember that?! He pulled off the same exact assault he did to me back then! How?!"

"It really wasn't that hard." Kakarot answers. "You're one of the few people I nearly killed back then."

"Th-this guy...! What is he...?!"

"Forgot so soon? I'm a Saiyan warrior. I was born from a warrior race."

"Damn you...!"

"Insane..." Nappa can't easily believe what he just witnessed. This even bothers him very much. "He always finds a way to adapt to anything better than we can!"

"From the looks of things... he's using strategy." Tarble takes notes. "He's trying to remind this enemy about just how badly he lost the last time they fought."

The cyborg frowns. "Well then. It's time that I reminds you of just _who_ you are up against! I'll admit that you have startled me just now, but now it's my turn! You may have battered me, but when I strike back, you'll wish you had never turned against your world. I think that the look on your face will make up for it!" He gets into a stance. "Time for you to feel helpless!"

He doesn't know why, but he begins to laugh at him. Kakarot laughs as if all if it is some kind of silly story. His tail slams on the ground. "Is that what you think? You really think you stand a chance? You think that... you can crush me and wound me mentally and physically?" He grins darkly for the first time in a year. It's the same dark grin he gave the Z-fighters before he killed the last of them. For some reason, he is feeling some kind of rush. His Saiyan nature is starting to show itself once again. His blood must be rushing through him, he can't keep himself steady for long. He's itching for more action... and the urge is stronger than it was before, because he notices this.

Raditz notices this. "Looks like he's getting well into this fight. Hopefully, he won't take it too far. He'll lose himself if he does..." He pauses and he realizes a small issue. "These two years I've been around him... I had several times mentioned once that fighting is in our blood... but... what I never mentioned was how if he gets too caught into it, he'll become reckless... no... he's done that many times before. If he gets too angry, he might end up being focused on destroying the enemy rather than being careful with his actions... but... knowing my brother, he's too collected for that..."

ChiChi frowns. Something tells her this isn't going to end well for her husband.

"Out the way, Goku!"

Kakarot turns and sees the woman with her fingers near her helmet. He almost panics and jumps out the way just as she presses the button and a laser is fired. That sudden excitement he picked up is gone.

It strikes the ground and sticks there. The cyborg blinks, and he laughs. "What is this suppose to do?!"

A huge explosion sends dirt flying and chunks of the ground and asphalt shooting into the sky. The ground shakes violently with a thundering roar.

"Wh-what the…?!" Tarble covers his head in shock. "What was that?!"

"The better question is: What did she _do_?!" Raditz grunts as dirt flies over him, followed by chunks of the road.

The dust cloud clears, and a deep crater is formed in the road connected to the grass field. It seems like a bottomless but smoking pit. Standing in front if it shaking, is the cyborg.

"Now do you still think of me as just a housewife? I missed on purpose. You wouldn't be alive if I decides to hit you."

"Whoa…" Tarble gasps. "That's a powerful attack… she isn't someone to laugh at."

Kakarot stares at the crater in disbelief. That could had been him when he was hit by that recently! She spared him that time after all!

"So, she _was_ holding back." Vegeta realizes. "She attacked Kakarot with that blast, but it wasn't full power. She had no intention of killing him… just as Tarble said." This interest him. A Human with such a weapon is new to him. For her to fight so well, he realizes Kakarot doesn't have just a nagging woman as a wife.

ChiChi places her fingers near the helmet again. "It's done now. You have no right to live on with what you do!"

"Wait!"

ChiChi frowns at the cyborg raising his hands in the air.

"I… I surrender! I quit!"

She nods. "I knew you'll make a smart decision like that." She lowers her arms to her sides as her eyes narrow. "Start talking."

Kakarot frowns. He doesn't like this one bit. He would rather kill the enemy for good. "Why didn't you finish him off?! He's trying to trick you with his surrendering. Don't fall for it!"

ChiChi gives him a disappointed look that mixes with anger. "Like if I would kill like you do."

The warrior shrugs. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Don't kill me! I won't be able to take you both to your son if you do!"

Both fighters stop. They relax from their stances but they still keep an eye on him.

"Alright. Tell me, where is Gohan?" Kakarot asks.

The cyborg answers slowly. "He's nowhere near by…" He smirks. "You fool!" He springs up and kicks the Saiyan off his feet. He laughs as the warrior falls to the ground.

"Goku!" ChiChi resumes to her stance, but the foe has disappeared. "Show yourself!"

"Right behind you."

ChiChi turns around and yells as a blade slices across her abdomen. Her hand covers the bleeding cut as her eyes shift around her. She gasps as he appears in front of her.

Kakarot gets to one knee and screams; "Get out of there! He's going to kill you!"

ChiChi steps back and takes off in a sprint for her safety. She screams as he flashes in front of him. "Stay back!" She reaches for the button on her helmet, and at the same time, the enemy jumps forward and thrusts the blade at her. It impales her just below her chest, and her eyes go wide with a gasp.

"NO!" Kakarot screams at him in disbelief.

"Interfering was not a smart idea." The cyborg chuckles as he draws out the blade from her body. He snatches her arm before she could fall. His eyes shift from looking at her to where the Saiyan stands. "Now, I think this is the moment Goku attempts to save you… right… now."

As if on cue, the Saiyan has sprung forward and is heading at him with an angry shout. The foe kicks the warrior on to stomach and watches him fall. "You're still weak. Face the fact, it's far too late to save her." His right hand turns into a cannon and he aims it at her.

Kakarot is coughing uncontrollably from the blow he took. Once again, the terrible stinging feeling has paralyzed him. His body is stiff at the moment, so he fights to look, and he comes across a sight he doesn't want to see. "You…! Let her go! You already wounded her… that should be enough for you!"

"You must had forgotten, Goku." Mercenary Tao grins darkly. "I am an assassin. I don't spare anyone. If she wanted to stay alive, she should had stayed out the way."

Kakarot felt his stomach drop.

The enemy laughs at the expression he sees. "There it is! I haven't seen your eyes so round and innocent looking like that since you were a kid! Through the camera footage I've studied before I was sent here, you had such a cruel look... but now here you are, afraid of what I'll do to her! I thought you said you would tear me apart if I wounded her. You said you will dismantle me if I killed her... but you are frozen and helpless! It was all mere empty threats!" He lifts the woman from the ground. "So, let's end this quickly!"

"Don't you dare! I said, let her GO!" Kakarot almost forgets to breathe as he stands with every strength he has. He almost drops again and fights to stay on his feet. His tail is out straight to lower the chances of him falling.

"Oh? You look like you're disappointed with yourself." The enemy chuckles. "So, that's your pride? You like to obtain strength on your own… And if you fail to protect someone with it… that pride is wounded." He aims his cannon at her face, and ChiChi gasps and struggles to pull free.

The earth-raised warrior seems afraid of what he might do. "Don't… you dare! You wouldn't!"

Nappa has a hard time believing what the enemy is daring. "He's… he's going to… Kakarot… he'll lose it!"

"I _will_. Seeing you suffer is something I have always wanted to see." The enemy turns his attention back at the woman who looks at him in pure fear. He throws her into the sky.

"AH!" Kakarot glares at the cyborg. He fights to move, but his body doesn't cooperate. All it does for him is send blistering pain. He drops to one knee. He can't do _anything._ All he can do is try to convince the foe to stop. His eyes stare at ChiChi flying higher in the sky, and they shift to the foe who has his weapon aimed towards her. He screams at him. "Don't do it! D-DON'T DO IIIIIT!"

The others watch in shock. Zhanshitao screeches in panic.

Mercenary Tao shouts; "Super Dodon Wave!" The cannon unleashes a powerful blast that shoots straight up. Chichi's scream in silenced with the impact if the blast. She is hit directly.

The very same time the attack struck her, Kakarot felt the spark of shock shoot through him as the cloud of smoke rains down. "CHICHIIIII!" He covers his face with his arms as the wind from the attack hits them below as a gusty storm. He lowers his arms as it settles, and his head turns in many directions to locate her.

Nappa and Vegeta stare at one spot in disbelief. Raditz and Tarble turns to that direction and their eyes read the same thing.

Kakarot slowly turns his head to that direction.

ChiChi has fell to the ground, and she rolls from the rubble to the sidewalk. She doesn't move an inch.

"Well, that ended quicker than I thought. But, I got one job done." The cyborg smirks.

Kakarot's eyes are colorless and wide. ChiChi lies on the sidewalk against her back. Her head is limped over clumsily and parts of her clothing had been scorched black. Her body is awkwardly twisted around the legs in unnatural positions, and deep cracks had formed around where she crashed. Her eyes are blank and lifeless, and a scary pool of blood steadily grows and spreads from under her. His shaking hands reach to his head and his fingers dig through his wild hair. A loud and long gasp escapes his mouth.

The others watch as Kakarot slowly walks up to her with unsteady steps. As soon as he reached her, his hands grab her left side to turn her head over, but he draws back and stares at his hands which are now covered with blood.

Vegeta is in pure shock. He would had killed the woman himself, but never would he had thought that another Earthling would do it! But only that, it was in cold blood… this guy had no intention to kill her off quickly.

General Tao laughs at the priceless looks he is seeing. "Now, this is something I can laugh about for days! Goku, a threat! And he is helpless to prevent the death of that woman!"

"Why did he kill her? I don't get it." Raditz mutters. "I thought every Human is together against us… but it seems that this woman…" His voice trails off. Kakarot is squatted and bent down to his feet over the woman. For some reason, he is feeling angry about what just happened. "Hell, I wanted her dead too, but what just happened was not acceptable… he killed her right in front of him so brutally."

Zhanshitao glares at the Human responsible.

"How does it feel to lose someone so close to you? I can care less if it happened to you… but it's how the other Earthlings felt when you killed their families…"

Her body is getting cold. She's dead.

Dead… And she didn't know it would be because of this.

His actions are done without much thought. His arms pull her from the ground and to his chest. He is frozen for that moment as her body becomes cold. In his head, he hopes she could be just that…. But she's dead. There's no reason for her body to stay warm anymore.

"Enough with it already. She's dead, can't you see? Nothing will save her… it's too late for saving anyway." The cyborg chuckles as the warrior places the woman down.

The enemy begins to laugh again.

"Damn… you…" Kakarot slowly speaks with his voice shaking from either anger or grief. It's hard to tell. "Damn… you…! DAMN YOOOU!" He throws a punch on the ground, and it leaves a crater that definitely won't be fixable. His head lowers to the ground, and now, he's almost hunched on his knees like a ball.

"I thought that you hate every Human on this planet. Why are you so upset about what just happened? Don't you hate her too?" He laughs. "Doesn't matter. My orders were to mentally crush you. That's exactly what I did."

The Earth-raised Saiyan's teeth clench as his eyes shut tight. The attack that struck ChiChi down relays in his head. It was so quick, he didn't have the time to react...

… and now she's dead.

"I don't give a damn about the other Humans." Kakarot admits without facing anyone. "But I said this before, there's an exception… And you took that away…!" His voice is shaking uncontrollably at this point. He stands and turns to the enemy. "You TOOK that away! You've crossed the line… you dare to kill her when she was so oblivious…!"

"I did what I had to. She was in my way." General Tao says. "Killing her was too easy… since she was so concerned about you and her son. She took the bait. You should had seen the looks on your gullible faces!" He continues to laugh.

Hearing him laugh like that… he feels it. Powerful energy suddenly rushing through him. He fails to hold back a snarl.

Mercenary Tao's laughter comes to a halt. He seems fearful of what he sees.

"You… how… dare you…! HOW DARE YOU!" Kakarot's lips part away, and his tail twitches until the fur violently sticks out from the base to the very tip like a wave.

Raditz takes notice of the sudden change of behavior. He gasps as he notices the enraged look on his brother's face.

Tarble's mouth is slightly agape. He clearly never witnessed this side of Kakarot before.

Kakarot screams at the foe through bared teeth. "SHEEE WAAAS MYYY WIIIIIFE!"

The ki bursts finally bursts in a faded golden color. Kakarot's tail whips from laying on the ground in a violent ramp-like turn and flicks straight up as he throws his head back with a powerful scream. Cracks bursts around him from the intense power.

"So now your power decides to work again! Is this all it takes?!" The cyborg hides his fear with laughs. "But, what was that suppose to be?! A light show?! Face the facts, Saiyan! Your body is still not working under your will! You can't control your own power! We are well aware that you are stronger than this, but due to the venom, too bad for you!"

With a violent shout, Kakarot lunges forward and the foe leaps back in time to avoid the attack. Kakarot attempts this again, and he misses. He skids across the ground as he violently lands. Dirt clouds sweep over as he halts and his eyes narrow at him.

Raditz would jump in there as well, but his body won't obey him. It barely recovered. This is making him feel uneasy. His brother only has enough control to summon the golden aura, but he would simply be a False Super Saiyan. "Due to this rage Kakarot is filling with, he might just lose himself... dammit. I knew I should had warned him about his power. I assumed he would be aware of it by now. His personality changes drastically!"

The Saiyan throws several punches. A spar breaks lose, and the sound of fists colliding can be heard. The Saiyan warrior throws out his foot, and it kicks the foe down. He takes an uppercut and stumbles back.

The cyborg laughs until the Saiyan lowers his thrown back head and stares at him. He clenches a fist and throws a fast punch. The foe ducks and his fist shatters a boulder to rubble. His eyes shift until they locate the foe.

Mercenary Tao digs inside his pocket and tosses a capsule into the air. It explodes into a sword, and he snatches it from mid air and points the sharp end at the warrior. "And since you and your comrades are unable to fight, killing you should be no problem!" He throws his sword down, and the Saiyan is quick to draw out his staff to block the attack. The blade cuts through the rope that secures the Dragon Ball hanging around his neck. It falls and hits the ground, but both sides fail to notice.

Kakarot's shoves his staff and the foe is pushed back. He swings and he misses. Each swing and jab is more violent than the last. Each one is either blocked or dodged. His hands grip on one end of the staff as he swings the other down at him. It collides with the sword with a loud impact.

"I know what you are thinking." The cyborg general says. "A alien warrior like you should easily kill a Human like me… well, cyborg really!" He pushes back and Kakarot is stumbling. "Recall how all of you took a stab through your tails. It was simple, really. I took your spider and created darts." He swings his weapon and the staff collides with it again. "We assumed that since your tails are a weak point. We learned what the venom does to you Saiyans through the cameras."

"So, ChiChi was right." Tarble frowns. "They have been watching us and used what they witnessed to use against us! By sending such venom to our tails, it's quick to travel through our bodies…" He growls as his numb body is back to operation. He was stunned before, and thankfully, it was temporary. "However, you forgot that I wasn't affected! I lost my tail!" Ki surrounds his body and he takes off.

"Tarble! Stand down!" Vegeta tries to warn his brother, but the younger prince has already reached the target.

"This isn't your fight!" General Tao uproots a tree and throws it at the prince who fires a blast at it, so it explodes to splinters. "So even the weakest among the group can fight well?"

"What you did is unforgivable!" Tarble exclaims as he flies forward. "I will fight for those who can't! You won't get away with this!"

"There's always a stubborn one." The cyborg digs in his pocket and takes out a needle. He is quick to stab it through Tarble's arm when the prince attempted to punch him.

"Tarble!" Nappa watches the young prince fall paralyzed. He stands quick but he drops to his knees. His own body is still trying to recover.

"You won't have to worry about him." The cyborg picks the young prince up by one of his arms. He throws him across the field and towards the warriors. "Go ahead and take him!"

Nappa catches him and sets him down. Vegeta growls and glares at the fallen warrior.

"Sorry. I guess I should not had done that." Tarble says through clenched teeth. "We're all in a bad place. Kakarot's the only one who knows him. That's probably why he's focused on him."

"I told you to wait, and the opportunity has been thrown away. Idiot!" Vegeta growls as his eyes shift back to the scene. "We'll be lucky if one of us can somehow get to him at this point… gaw! It hurts my pride! A mere earthling!"

"Stop this…" Kakarot's eyes appear to be burning with hate and rage. "You keep going after the weak! You killed her…"

"I take it that you must be truly angry now?"

"No… I am pissed off." Kakarot growls. "I'm going to kill you for that… and I'll make it slow and painful until you give out your last breath!" His feet kicks up dirt as he runs at his enemy.

"Oh. That's a good threat coming from you." The cyborg smirks as he draws back his sword. "You really are a cruel guy, aren't you?"

The two weapons collide again, and again, and again. The loud impact would make one think that one weapon would eventually give in and break, but not one side shows any signs of that happening.

The cyborg laughs as he dodges a swat from the growling Saiyan. "This is remarkable, I'll admit. Even though you took the venom, you still manage to fight me!" Their weapons collide again and now they are shoving each other. "Goku has always been so full of surprises!"

Kakarot snarls and throws his foot out. It kicks the man on the stomach and he falls back. The Saiyan lands and breathes heavily with his eyes studying the foe. Next, he sprints after him and swings his staff again. The sword and staff collides once more.

 **-0000-**

"This is rather entertaining, Son Goku." Dr. Gero says as he watches the combat through a giant screen. "This planet here has really done a lot to you, I'll say." He stands from sitting on his chair.

One the screens, Kakarot screams as he headbutts the cyborg on the head. As General Tao stumbles back, Kakarot jumps forward and throws out his elbow which strikes him on the chest. "You were raised in this planet and grew up the life as a Human. You have all of their emotions and compassion. You are heavily influenced by their behavior of being tame and clever… And occasionally stupid.

Mercenary Tao falls back but snatches the Saiyan's tail to keep himself on his feet. Kakarot yells in pain and swats the cyborg off. He jumps into the air and dives back down with his staff over his head as he prepares to stab him.

"However…" Mercenary Tao rolls out the way, and the staff stabs deep into the ground. Gero watches the fight carefully. "You were born a Saiyan. An alien species who finds battle a thrill, and destruction with strength a desire. You can't summon your raging power because of what your body had took from the poison."

Kakarot whips his head at the cyborg and yanks his staff out the ground. He throws it back down at him, and he misses. He dashes after him and throws a punch which misses, and he swings his staff twice. Both attacks are dodged. His next swing is more violent. He misses and a tree takes the hit, and it falls and hits the ground as if it was struck by an ax.

"This strength is only temporary, Saiyan." Gero says as his eyes shift around the fight he watches. "You're only managing this because you're angry. Emotions can be a burden, it's a weakness for Humans… something you picked up… compassion."

The mentioned Saiyan's attacks wrecks a nearby boulder and shreds the grass. Kakarot's staff collides with the sword. "Rot in hell, you bastard!" Kakarot applies more pressure and the sword collides with his staff again. The attacks are failing, so he tries again, and once more. He growls and misses the next one. His tail's fur puffs up as his mouth opens wide with a powerful scream.

"A Saiyan is naturally aggressive…" Gero reminds himself. "Since he can't make himself stronger by changing his form, he's relying on full physical strength. Unfortunately, he's slipping from it quickly. They have a strong battle sense, their instincts are strong… but it looks like they are about to overwhelm him. He's not acting himself… so, his blood must be boiling." He chuckles. "He was never taught how to control those cravings."

 **-0000-**

"What the?!" The cyborg yells as he takes a strike on his back. A pair of feet kicks him down. The staff stabs through his robotic leg. Sparks and oil spews from the damage, and he shoves the Saiyan off him. He ducks and avoids a staff strike. "What has gotten into him?! He just won't stop!" He almost panics when the staff stabs the ground between his legs. He scatters backwards and gets on his feet as the warrior runs towards him.

Every time he misses, it pisses him off. The longer he lives, the longer he suffers the fact that he was unable to save ChiChi from what killed her. He can't even send a weak blast at this cyborg! His body won't respond to ki based attacks, and he can't even power up if he wanted to. He hasn't fought like this since he was so young… Before he met Bulma, and before he learned the Kamehameha Wave. Something isn't right… but he wants this guy dead.

"Why won't you just die already?!" Kakarot screams as he low kicks the cyborg. The foe falls and he throws his foot down at his chest, but the foe rolls out the way. The Saiyan bears his teeth as his eyes lock on the enemy, looking wild. The energy he has is rushing through him. It is so intense, he feels as if he can't be stopped.

A powerful rush fills him again. He can't figure out what is going on. The blood rush is strong inside him. His now wild eyes are filled with burning anger and passion.

This powerful urge is pinned on the enemy. He wants to kill him… he must… he will.

He refuses to allow this guy to live on. "Die! Drop dead and never come BACK!" He springs forward and throws a punch, and the attack strikes the dirt. Frustrated, he begins to swing his staff wildly at the foe. He lost his rhythm and style, and he is just focused on trying to hit him. He misses several more times, and he leaps and stabs the staff through the ground again with an enraged scream. It misses once more. His eyes burn at the foe as his mouth opens again with another scream. His rage has gave him a feral appearance.

"What the hell… has gotten into that low-class?" Nappa questions what he witnessed so far. "Unless I'm seeing things, he's getting more violent by the minute."

Raditz frowns and stares at the ground.

"Has he done this before?" Tarble asks the Saiyan General.

"I… don't recall."

"He has."

Everyone turns their attention to Vegeta. The prince explains. "Back on Planet Namek. Raditz nearly died when Recoome snapped his neck. Kakarot lost himself."

Raditz growls. "Damn. Kakarot's gone berserk. I don't understand… it's not like any Saiyan to allow their anger to get the best of them… and Kakarot… why did he allow it when he been through it before-"

"Raditz."

The long haired warrior stops talking the second he heard his name called by the prince. "Yes?"

Vegeta walks towards him, and he doesn't look happy. "You said how you trained your brother before you both met us on Earth… right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Your brother was raised on this planet, not around other Saiyans. He has strong emotions." Vegeta explains. "I warned you before you left us to get him… to make sure he's aware of his instincts to fight."

Raditz blinks. "He was aware… he always said how fighting excites him. May I ask; did I do something wrong?"

"It's not what you did wrong. It's what you didn't do!" Vegeta snaps. "When Saiyans infants sent to other worlds grow, they are savage when we find them. Kakarot is an exception, because his nature was tamed by Humans. It explains why he's always such a calm fighter, even when a friend of his dies."

"Then… What's going on?" Raditz asks. He realizes how stupid the question he just asked was. "Never mind... I know what's happening. I should had been more careful... he's like an enraged Saiyan child. The children display so much sudden aggression that is hard to control... like Karot... his outbursts of rage are normal... but for a fully grown Saiyan... it's rare. We would have better control of this..."

"How violent is a Saiyan infant?"

Raditz answers quickly. "Very violent. They tend to destroy things when throwing a tantrum. As they grow, they grow out of that as teenagers when they are taught to control their power and fighting instinct."

"We are born fighters. Fighting is an instinct. Fighting is part of our life. However, when a Saiyan gets too angry or excited, it kicks in, and they are quick to attack without second thought. It slips, it's what got us in painful situations with Frieza." He glances at Nappa.

"Hey! I couldn't just stand there when he taunted us about how long it took us to wipe out a planet!" The general protests.

"If I wasn't there to stop you, you wouldn't be here." Vegeta sighs. He looks back at Raditz. "Kakarot doesn't know how strong it is. Our blood boils during a fight. When we get angry, we are quick to end of a life. But what happens if the foe can't be killed? With the blood traveling though so quick, and that frustration… we become more destructive. Every nerve in your body is focused on just that- defeating the enemy. Kakarot felt helpless when the woman died. Since he can't kill the enemy right away, he's left to try. He keeps missing, and missing. Tell me, that would piss you off."

"Right. Someone weaker than you caught you off guard. They weaken you so that they have the advantage." Nappa says. "And to keep missing attacks, that will irritate anyone."

"You failed to tell him how strong it is." Vegeta says. "Since Kakarot has stronger emotions he picked up from this planet…"

"That cyborg killed her in front of Kakarot's eyes." Tarble mutters. "He couldn't stop it, so now it weighs on him. He won't stop fighting until that cyborg is dead. And since he cares about her the most besides his brother… he's getting frustrated because he's unable to kill that guy."

Raditz quickly turns and locates his brother. "He's… acting so feral! He probably isn't using his brain and is resorting to full-fledged violence!" He screams out: "Kakarot!"

Kakarot responds to his name and locates his brother. He feels feet kick his back and he falls. He rolls to his back and a pair of hands clamp over his throat and squeezes his air out of him. He can't breathe in.

"Oh, hell!" Raditz knows it won't be long until his brother either gives into the anger or gets wounded to the point that he can't fight. He has to do something to buy some time.

Thankfully, his body finally responds to his commands.

"That's right! It hurts to know that you can't defeat me because of how weak you've became!" The general laughs. "I'll end you quickly!"

"Hey!" Raditz runs from his place and jumps with a clenched fist.

"Stay out of the business!" Mercenary Tao kicks the Saiyan away and watches him tumble across the field. He looks back at Kakarot and squeezes harder. "As soon as I inform Bulma of your death… She will reward me with certain ordinance! No one will stand in the way then!"

Kakarot's hands shake. Bulma?

Bulma sent him here? This guy who killed people back then?

Bulma?!

His eyes seem to shine for just a second, and his hands snatch the hands off his neck. With an angry scream, he tears the robotic arm off the foe.

"Oh, my." Tarble gaps. He turns to his brother. "Uh... Vegeta? Do you suppose that-"

"When this is over, I am going to have to check on you." Vegeta interrupts him. "Just like Kakarot, you weren't raised around Saiyans, and that reason is because you both were sent to another world. You both picked up the compassion from the natives. Both of you are like the children with those sudden outbursts! Because the both of you are more caring and soft, those violent outbursts you two have are more likely to happen! You and him need to learn to control it! I understand if it was Kakarot's brat, because that's expected!" He points at Kakarot. "You will end up being reckless and destructive as he is now if your blood boils too far with you being unaware of it!"

Tarble shrinks. "S-so... that explains why... I attacked Frieza back on Namek so suddenly..." The memory of his brother being impaled by one of Frieza's horns plays in his head. He remembers begging Frieza to move aside so that he could save Vegeta when he was thrown and bleeding in the waters... and when Frieza refused... he remembers how angry he was becoming. He went berserk, and he still can't recall what he did to Frieza. He gulps and shivers somewhat. "U-understood..."

Mercenary Tao screams with the unbearable pain he must be feeling. Sparks fly from his elbow and wires hang out. Oil and blood falls on the ground. He glares at the Saiyan. "Why, you!"

Kakarot snarls and throws out his elbow. It strikes the foe's head. He reaches down and grabs the cyborg's head before he could fall. He fights to twist it and break it.

The cyborg snatches his sword and thrusts it at the Saiyan's abdomen. Kakarot screams and falls to his knees. The enemy takes advantage of this and says; "And you never got to say goodbye to your son."

Kakarot's eyes widen at those words.

"None of you did! But he could already be dead. The bright side is, at least you get to see them again when you die. The family will be reunited!"

Kakarot springs to his feet and snatches his staff. He jumps over the foe and lands behind him. He thrusts his staff against the foe's neck and pulls it towards his body. He locks his legs around his foe's to prevent him from escaping.

"Damn!" Mercenary Tao struggles under the hold. "Goku, reconsider! If you kill me, you will never know where Bulma is! I'll tell you!" More pressure is applied, and he fights his words. "I never liked her! All she wants to do is have control of everything! Even the Earth! Believe me! I know who has your son!"

His heart is pounding so powerful. The blood is rushing through him, he can feel it. His instincts are crying that it's a trick… that he must die. A part of him says that he should give this guy a chance. He wants to see his son after all.

Raditz recognizes the regretful look on his brother's face. He can see his brother's arms relaxing. "Kakarot! Don't you dare! He's lying you idiot! I told you about showing mercy! Kill that bastard!"

Kakarot lowers his staff and releases him.

"Kakarot!" Raditz snaps. "Damn, I can't believe I'm saying this... but, don't let your anger settle down just yet! Moron! Finish him!"

"He can't be serious!" Nappa shouts.

Kakarot's hand grip on the sword's handle. The tip simply pierced him… but not so bad. He pulls it out and presses his hand on the wound he has. It's bleeding bad, but he'll live through it. He waits for an explanation. It's this wait that manages to calm him down enough to think clearly. However, the feral look on his face doesn't leave entirely.

The cyborg laughs. "Gullible idiot!"

Kakarot growls and takes a step and his tail is snatched once more. He is surprised as his whole body is thrown from the ground and slammed back down. Dropping the sword, he holds back a scream from the blistering pain stabbing up and down his spine.

"Kakarot!" Raditz just witnessed his brother being thrown by the tail. His brother can't fight back this way. "Damn it! That fool!" He runs forward.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" The cyborg swings Kakarot at his brother and Raditz is batted away. "You're still the same merciful idiot you were back then! It's your weakness… Answering to pleas! I know nothing about your son!"

"Y-you lied…!" Kakarot gasps for the air that was knocked out of him.

"No shit, Sherlock." Raditz growls at his naive brother. His chest is in pain due to the fact that his brother was slammed against it. Still, he scolds him. "What else did you expect the enemy to do?! He lies!"

"Of course I did! After all, you always respond to cries of mercy!" The foe takes the fallen sword and walks off and towards the dead woman. "As for her, she shows mercy like you do. It was her mistake that she can't even learn from… since she's dead." He kicks her body and she flips to her stomach. "Even your kid shows mercy I believe. It's hilarious that the whole family is that way!"

The warrior crawls to his knees and tries to ignore the bleeding wound as he stands. His eyes widen as the sword lightly touches the woman's hair. "No… don't do it…"

"And the tables have turned. I don't get you sometimes… She's dead, so why not let me make sure she stays that way?"

Kakarot never felt so ashamed in his life. How dare he!

Watching the blade coming close to her neck… the scene reflects from his eyes as they focus on the shining blade. He gasps as the cyborg pulls her head up by her hair, and the blade is thrown down towards her neck.

His heart is pounding. His blood is rushing. He bears his teeth with a violent growl, and the cyborg pauses and turns around alarmed.

Kakarot kicks the foe down and snatches the sword from his hand. "BASTAAARD!" He stabs it through the foe's lower neck, and sparks fly.

"AAAH!" Mercenary Tao yanks his sword out. "That's it!" He swings it at the woman, but his arm is captured. He gasps it turns into a scream of pain as his arm is twisted and pulled back in painful angles. Sparks spew from the cracks. The Saiyan has regained some strength, and he realized that. "Pl-please! Stop this! I beg for mercy!"

"Mercy? After what you did?!" Kakarot snarls. "I will give you what you gave my wife! THERE WILL BE NO MERCY FOR YOU!"

"I'm begging you!"

Without thinking, the Saiyan lunges forward with a scream. He throws a fast chop, and the cyborg's head is sliced from his body.

The others' mouths almost drop as the cyborg's head rolls across the ground. Did Kakarot just do that? They know he did, but it's hard to believe.

Kakarot stares at the head for a second. It was an instant kill, but the Saiyan refuses to let him have another chance. His hand grips on the arm the dead cyborg has left, and he pulls him up.

" _I have your son! If you want him so bad, come here and I'll show you!"_

Those words that tricked ChiChi to her death…

He won't be fooled again.

Without hesitation, his fist punches through the body's chest.

"Well, damn." Raditz will have to take some time to believe what he just witnessed… on top with what he witnessed before… such as his brother's violent behavior… and the head chop. This is just overkill.

Kakarot stands there with his fist buried in the cyborg's chest. He watches the oil drip from his arm to the ground, creating a growing puddle of oil and blood. His fingers inside touch what he is looking for.

With a grunt, he yanks out the computer chip, and the body drops with a dull thud. He watches the small green light near the corner of it flicker and die. The oil and blood on his hands drip to the ground as he tosses the object aside. It clatters on the dirt, and he walks up to it, and crushes it with his foot.

Finally… it's over for now. He can catch a breath… he can rest… but his emotions won't settle. It grows worse. He doesn't know why… but his throat is burning… he's holding something back.

Raditz steps forward, but Vegeta holds an arm in front of him. "He's not done yet."

The earth-raised warrior glances at the dead body of his wife. His oil and blood covered hands shake as the fingers curl. He couldn't save her. He failed to protect… because he lowered his guard. It's his fault that she's dead.

The burning sensation fills him again as his eyes appear feral once more. He throws his head back and screams. His ki flares out like fire again, and deep cracks explode around him. The aura turns into a bright gold as his hair begins to stick up. At that second, the aura explodes and his hair turns golden just for a few seconds before the ki separates and fades in a burst. He breathes deeply and unsteady, fighting to catch his breath.

"Kakarot…" Raditz steps forward. He is quick to step back when his brother's wild eyes shift to him. "It's over… he's dead. You… need to calm down. I know those words won't help, but your blood is rushing through you so fast… you need to calm yourself."

Kakarot turns to him. His tail rises somewhat as the furs seem to not settle down. His heart's still pounding, but he's aware that he needs to calm himself. He stays still, breathing hard.

"Don't hold it back too much." Raditz warns him. "It's done. There's no one to fight right now. Calm yourself. Let whatever rush you are feeling tame…"

The younger brother inhales and the rush finally fades. His throat releases a shuttering exhale. He finds himself lowering towards the ground.

He falls to his knees and his hands grip on the dirt, and the fingers dig inside. The sand mixes with the blood and oil, creating a clump of brute evidence. His eyes are shut tight and his body shakes uncontrollably. Small wet drops hit the sand, and it forms small clumps. The warrior collapses with his face buried in his arms. His tail fur settles from the aggressive look as the limb drops to the ground and lies still.

Nappa frowns. "He can't be serious right now." He growls. "Kakarot! Get up! This is no time to-"

"Let him be."

The others look at Vegeta as if he's gone mad. Those words are never thought to ever be heard coming out his mouth.

"Kakarot has been shattered. His pride has been wounded." Vegeta explains. "He failed to save the life of his wife, and he doesn't have a clue on where his brat could be. He can't suppress his emotions forever."

Tarble reaches in his pocket and takes out a small container. "Quickly... everyone needs to take this antidote. The venom may not be as bad as a scratch from the Giantula itself, but it will still affect your body horribly. Zhanshitao's venom from his fangs are still a threat in his smaller form. We were lucky that he wasn't in his true form. Otherwise, we would all be a mere bloody liquid by now." He explains small directions. "Take a sip and we'll be fine." Tarble pops open the cap and takes a small sip, he hand it to his brother who does the same, and the antidote is passed around. As soon as Kakarot gets a hold of it, he simply stared at it.

"You have to." The young prince reminds the warrior.

Kakarot takes it, but doesn't say a word. The others exchange looks.

Raditz glances at the prince. "You go on. I'll need to straighten him."

"Fine. Speak to him if you must. Just don't get mad at me if he attacks you if you say something that hurts him even more." Vegeta begins to walk off. "The rest of you, come with me."

As the others leave after taking a last glance, Raditz approaches his little brother. As soon as he stands a foot away from him, he crouches to one knee. "This is not like you, brother." He is careful with what he says.

Kakarot doesn't respond. The only response that Raditz can get is Kakarot swishing his tail under his body.

"I understand… you must had been afraid. You brutally killed him without regret… your hands are the evidence you can't rid…" Raditz says slowly. "But remember that you're a Saiyan… you can't escape from this."

Kakarot snarls and pushes himself to a sitting position. "My son… They killed my wife and they have my son!" His words shake with his emotions. "I was...such an idiot… to not realize… that he is being turned into a weapon out there…!" He throws a punch on the ground. "Damn it!" He throws more punches which follow with a word describing how foolish he is, and occasionally, a foul word would come out.

"Kakarot."

Kakarot still doesn't make eye contact. A burden weighs heavy on him. One that he can't just ignore. The way ChiChi looked at him before she was struck told him something. She knew something he didn't. She wanted to tell him… he knows she did. " _She… Wanted to tell me something."_

Raditz slowly stands as the spider Tao crawls to his shoulder. " _Is that what you felt?"_

" _I… I just know. They way she looked at me…"_ He shakes his head and stands. "She knew something." He approaches the body of his wife, and he crouches in front of her.

Raditz reaches him. "We have a lot to work on… And you still have a lot to learn… little brother." He hand falls on his brother's shoulder, and finally, he gets eye contact. "I still have a lot to learn about you. What I know is how you are different from the rest of us. You're a Saiyan, but you are a unique one. You believe in chances. You always say how one should always have a second chance."

Kakarot can't believe that his brother just said that. Raditz wouldn't dare to mention mercy… and here, he just did. He catches a breath the second his mind gets a hint on what was just said. "Wait… you mean…"

"Don't think I'm supporting it. Seeing you fight like that reminds me that you're just a Saiyan with the mind of a child... sometimes." He looks away for a second. "Saiyans don't show affection towards their husbands or wives. They just have a brat and get on with life." His attention turns towards the sky. "Our parents don't fall in that category. It was mother who was strongly fond of father. Eventually, it because vise versa. We know the rest."

Kakarot frowns. "Yeah… but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You are the spitting image of our father, Kakarot… and your personality is very similar to our mother's. I told you this before."

"You have."

"This woman who just died… it can make me imagine that father was fighting for the sake of us and our mother. Believe it or not, killing the spouse of a Saiyan is the worst thing you can do." Raditz reaches inside his shirt and he takes out the Four-Star Ball being hung by a rope. "This is just the beginning." He drops it and his brother catches it. "Don't lose it again. You're lucky I picked it up."

Tao chirps in agreement.

Kakarot slowly stands. "Wait… what you are saying is…"

"That's your decision. Not mine. Besides, the Namekian Dragon Balls are a more serious manner. Do what you want with this planets, but don't run to me if Vegeta hates it." He opens his hand, and resting on the palm is a dyno cap. He tosses it and it hits the ground. A second later, it explodes in a cloud of smoke and reveals a casket in the same model he and Tarble was in before.

"Raditz…"

"Don't thank me. I don't want it." Raditz cuts off his brother before the words could come. "Just get her body out of there before some creature decides to eat off of it." As his brother reaches down to pick up his dead wife, Raditz adds in more quickly. "One more thing."

Kakarot waits for what his brother has to say.

"I need to make sure that violent show you just displayed doesn't go out of hand again. It's fine that you killed him, but you were lacking reason and was just focused on killing him. If he knew what was happening, he would had easily killed you since you had your guard down and was all in the offensive." Raditz goes on. "I've told you before that your mindset is like a child's. The downside of not being raised by Saiyans is how you don't learn to recognize how far your aggression can become. In your case, it's rare. If I never found you, perhaps it would had never came out as bad."

"What... do you mean? I always have control..."

"Until your wife died, then you slipped somewhat." Raditz corrects him. "You see, Saiyan children... even half-breeds such as your son... it's natural because they aren't very powerful. They tend to grow out of it, so don't feel too bad. Rarely, Nappa has those." He chuckles. "It's actually pretty funny to see Vegeta get mad and threaten him. That snaps him out of it. Nappa's very short-tempered. But, this is something you should keep in consideration. Tarble has to watch for himself as well."

"Alright. Don't worry too much... I figured that out not long after I killed that cyborg. It was very much unlike me huh?"

There is a long silence. The two brothers don't say anymore at that moment.

Kakarot quickly picks her up and places the body inside. The lid falls shut, and Kakarot reaches down to pick it up. At the same time, he looks up in time to see his brother holding the opposite end.

Raditz steps back to move the casket, and he is almost startled when the opposite end suddenly falls. "What…?"

His end slips from his fingers and slide down his was it, shoving his coiled tail down, and it falls on the ground with it.

"AAAAH! DAMN IT!" Raditz screams and snatches the caught limb. It's caught under the coffin, and he can't seem to pull it out. His body is weakened even worst. His strength is pitiful with his tail being squashed.

Tao scatters from his shoulder and reaches the ground. His body glows faintly as he begins to push it. Surprisingly, it is lifted just enough for the warrior to pull it free.

Raditz growls and glares at his brother. "Don't let go of it without warning, you dumba-" He stops the second he notices his brother staring at the window showing the dead woman.

He recalls what Tarble told him just several days ago.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _The young prince has always seemed concerned for the Saiyan's sake… perhaps it was because how close Vegeta is to possible trying to attack him…_

"But, about your brother… is he alright? I know we had to hold him down but he seems to be bothered by something else."

"It's probably that woman." Raditz shrugged. "He shows so much emotion... just like my mother. That's probably why he's that way… or this soft planet."

Tarble placed a stick neatly on top the others. "Well, it's something that can't be shaked off easily. It's not a bad thing to have. Your brother is like the parallel version of you… the complete opposite most of the time. If he wants his wife to stay alive, then so be it."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _When Raditz asked about the ship's condition… it lead to Tarble speaking of something that leaves Raditz thinking..._

Tarble responded with an unsure tone. "Everything is all together, but operating it could be an issue. We still can't fly it."

Raditz accepted it anyway. "I'm not concerned with that. I just need those doors secure. We don't want another break in." The mentioning of the recent event made him even more displeased. "At least we got one back. One, oh, hell! Just one! What are we going to do with that…? The only use I've seen is how my idiot brother wears it around his neck as if it's an accessory! Spare me this nonsense for one day won't you, little brother!"

"He can't hear you this far." Tarble said oddly.

"Well, excuse me for speaking out my thoughts." Raditz huffed. "I'll have to think of something… how intelligent are these Humans anyway? Their technology are decades behind compared to what our home world had. I can see why Kakarot grew up into an idiot."

"You say such harsh things. You're quick to judge." Tarble pointed out. "At least try to fully understand how your brother is before scolding him so much."

"So, you're telling me to just let the fool be the moron he is?" Raditz almost laughed. "Yes, great advice. I'll find him dead in a river one day."

Tarble frowned.

"Don't expect me to comply so easily." He shook his head. "He gets hurt so much. He can't even fly under his will right now. Surely, he would fall off a tree since he doesn't use his head. Common sense would had told him to keep his tail on a branch, but this is Kakarot. The fool's an idiot."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"Kakarot." Raditz walks to him and crosses his arms. "We have to move."

Kakarot doesn't budge. His eyes study the glass case. He sees something move.

So very slight.

Raditz almost falls when his brother shoves him aside. He is surprised to see the warrior trying to open the casket up. "Kakarot. Stop that!"

The Saiyan doesn't stop. His fingers touch the lock.

"She's dead! There's nothing you can do!" Raditz snatches his brother's shoulders and struggles to keep him from thrashing.

"Let go of me!" Kakarot shouts.

"Stop this!"

"Let me go!" Kakarot yanks himself free and locks his hands together. With a shout, he strikes the window of the coffin, and it shatters.

"What the hell?! Have you gone mad?!" Raditz shouts, but he is ignored. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" He punches his brother on the head, and the warrior stumbles back in pain. "Idiot! She's dead! There's nothing you can do! This is the time for you to forget about it!"

Kakarot springs up to his feet and Raditz is sent to the ground after taking a punch on the chest.

Raditz quickly stands with the throbbing pain. "What the hell was that about?!

"Funny, I was going to ask _you_ the same thing." Kakarot growls. "This is not the time for you to do any of that! Give me a break for once! I failed! Is that good enough for you?!"

Raditz steps forward. "Cut the shit already. It's done for. If you're going to grieve, then do it elsewhere."

"There's _no_ time to grieve!" Kakarot snarls. "I've been through enough, and just now, hell came loose with what those Humans have in store! They killed ChiChi… she didn't deserve that! She's one of them!"

"It has been done. We have to move on." Raditz balls a fist, threatening to attack. "Otherwise, I'll blast her body to ashes, and they'll be nothing left of her!"

The younger Saiyan snarls and lunges at his brother. He throws a heavy punch, and Raditz is sent flying across the room. His back slams on the wall and Kakarot stares him down.

Raditz sits up quickly while wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He stares at the blood smeared across it before standing back up. "You're still a soft fool. If you had released those feelings a long time ago, they would had never used her against you!"

"What do you know?!" Kakarot snaps. "You don't know anything about my old life! I told you before- there are things that I cannot do for you because of that! It's this planet… and the inhabitants that forever changed me!" He steps forward. "Do you know how horrible it feels to watch someone die… And you're helpless to stop it?!"

"You still hold on to those feelings! That is what made her die!" Raditz snaps back. "Saiyans are warriors! If one of us is stupid enough to develop feelings for anyone, then a foe will use that against us as a weakness! That is your case! You loved that woman, so they took her and used her so that you can't fight! This is your doing, you pitiful fool!"

Kakarot's feet leave the ground. "Shut the hell up!" He kicks his brother's chest, and the Saiyan falls to the ground. "You dare to speak that way! You act like you don't care! Don't deny it, because if you didn't, I would be dead!"

"What makes you say that?!" Raditz springs to his feet and shoves his brother back. "Huh?!"

"I wouldn't be alive, because you wouldn't had considered on wishing me back if I was the one who took Frieza's death attack instead of you shielding me!"

Raditz frowns.

"And you say a Saiyan is stupid to have feelings. You must be calling our parents idiots then!"

Raditz growls and kicks a piece of the shattered glass. Next, he marches towards his brother and his hands clamp around his throat. He slams him against the wall and pins him there. "That's enough! I'm sick of your fretting! I know what I said you dumbass, but that wasn't pinned on out parents! Stop jumping to conclusions!" His tail violently thrashes behind him as he applies more pressure. "You have ashamed me enough! I don't want you being killed because of your reckless actions towards this stupid planet! EARTH is NOT your home!"

Kakarot's teeth are clenched as he struggles to breathe. His hands grip on his brother's and he pulls them apart enough for him to speak. "I never knew Planet Vegeta…! This planet is the one I know best… I never said I enjoy being here now… And I never said this place is my home as of now…! You can't make me be the perfect warrior you expect me to be…!"

Tao is jumping on the ground, squeaking angrily at the two.

"I'm sorry if I shamed you… I hate myself for it… but stop bearing grudges! It won't change a thing! I'm still your only brother!"

Raditz's hands start to relax. He steps back and releases his brother. He watches him take in gulps of needed air. "You still have issues that cannot go on."

"What is it that you want with me?!" Kakarot says with heavy breathing.

"Pull yourself together, and stop being a sorry ass!"

Kakarot's eyes narrow in a glare. "Whoever said I was trying to be a sorry ass?"

"Uh-?" Raditz is dumbfounded. That didn't sound right coming out his brother's mouth at all. He watches his brother walking out from under a building and into the streets. "First he says "shit" and now it's "ass"? What the hell?"

 **-0000-**

"Whaaat?! She's dead?!" Bulma holds the Namekian kid by his shoulders and shakes him lightly. "This is a joke, right?! Please tell me it is!"

"I'm talking the truth. That guy you sent after Goku killed her." Dende explains carefully. "Then Goku got really angry and killed him."

"What?! He's dead too?!"

Dende nods again.

Bulma's hands relaxes and she steps back. A hand covers her mouth. "Nothing is going how it should… I can't believe she's dead. This is my fault…" She turns around and looks at the cameras. What she sees shockers her. "Wait… is that Goku and his brother?"

"Looks like it." Dende nods once. "They just placed her body in there."

"Seems like there are some things about Goku that didn't change. His brother doesn't look too happy to help him out, but at least they didn't leave the body…" She freezes. "They took the body!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"She was carrying one of my capsules that held the weapon I needed! If they find it then they'll assume I killed her or something!"

"Well, you did… you sent that guy after them-"

"That's not making me feel any better, kid!" Bulma snaps. "I just received a call anyway. I was told that ChiChi didn't want to be involved with us. She already told those guys that I was behind all this. Dr. Gero must've killed her for that. I can't just stand here a do nothing. I'm moving to the next plan!" She rushes to the keyboard and types.

"U-uh… are you sure this is a good idea? What if he kills you? He's not a nice guy!"

"Look, I've seen enough aliens to get use to them. I've known one since I was a teenager anyway!" The screen turns static. "Hey! I'm talking to you! How close are you?!"

"Ah, I thought you would never ask!" The screen displays King Cold with crossed arms, and Bulma is startled off her feet. "Did I startle you, Earthling?"

"Uh, no!" Bulma stands and dust herself off. "Look, a promise is a promise. You can avenge your son and use the Dragon Balls… as long as you kill these Saiyans and don't rule this planet! I want to be in peace for the first time in years, damn it!"

"No need to remind me."

Bulma sighs. "Yeah. Right. By the way, the name "Goku" was the name he was given when he was sent here as a baby. The Saiyans call him "Kakarot".

"Kakarot?" Cold repeats the name, slightly surprised. "I heard that name before… I can't recall when… " He pushes that thought away. "Besides that, I have the perfect ransom. If Goku… _Kakarot_ actually... proves to be an issue as you claim, all I have to do is pull out my trump card and he'll be at my mercy."

"That's rather harsh."

"Better than having those monkeys being a threat to your world everyday. Just send me the coordinates. I have them now… but it's not so clear…"

"Not a problem. Planet Earth is located in the Milky Way Galaxy, the 3rd planet from the sun. Its nice and blue, so you can't miss it." She presses a button and her screen displays arrows on the move. "There. Just don't lower your guard."

"Trust me. You won't have to worry much." Cold smirks. "You have my word. I'll leave you to your brain work. Just let me handle them."

The communication is disconnected.

Dende looks uneasy. "I don't think this was a good idea. That guy is Frieza's father. Frieza came to my world and killed my people, and he ruled over those Saiyans! How could you just do that?!" He seems angry at her now.

"Sorry kid. I know what you've been through… but I know how to deal around guys like him. After he gets what he wants, he'll leave us alone. It's a win-win scenario."

"You better be right." Dende mutters. His next sentence is muttered low enough for her not to hear. "She's losing her mind with this."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finish! Whooo!**

 **O.o Well, with all these words including the Author notes... it's almost 20,000 (It says 19,914 with all these words together... even what you are reading right now.) words. Uh... I need to return to 12,000...**

 **You didn't expect that, did you? That came straight out of my head, and it wasn't planned at all.**

 **That means my Writer's Block is gone!**

 _ **Check this out:**_

 _ **So, before I published this chapter, I drew a scene from this in manga-style (well, I tried, but I realized I drew it in comic directions... you know... it's read as a comic, not a manga... eh.)**_

 _ **Check it out on my Deviantart account, Espeon804! The work is titled "The fierce rage of Kakarot" It's really good I guess. It looks very much like DBZ.**_

 _ **But yeah, once again, school is almost over…. Like… it's in reach. I can feel it.**_

 _ **So, depending on what happens during summer break. Updates are unpredictable. You better cross your fingers.**_

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Piccolo? Where is Piccolo?!**

 **A: Still looking for a place for him, same for Gohan! Forgive me, forgive me! I'm trying!**

 **PQ2: Mercenary Tao? Why?**

 **A: Weeeeell, I really don't know myself. He wasn't really much of a character to me, but, he was the first guy Goku couldn't stop in Dragon Ball. They fought, and Goku lost the first time, and whooped his butt the second time. XD**

 **In Z, we saw him again. When he learned that Gohan is the son of Goku, the flashback hit and he made a dash for his life. It was pretty funny.**

 **But, I brought him here… uh… well, he played a role in both shows…**

 **Okay, I don't know why.**

 **PQ3: You killed ChiChi?!**

 **A: Yeah.**

 **Yeah….**

 **Uh…**

 **Yeeeea….**

 **She's dead. I killed her off. (Or not)**

 **Every chapter comes straight out of my head. No storyboard, no script. Just whatever comes across my mind.**

 **Goku does hate Humans, but two are an exception; His grandfather and his wife. ChiChi never knew if his abilities, and Gohan understood Goku well…**

 **Look, you know I'm bad at explaining stuff.**

 **Sure, ChiChi did shout how she hates Goku, and that really hurt the guy. Sure, he's cruel, but he had no intention to kill her at all as she assumed. I wish I can better explain that.**

 **I'm not a romantic person. That's not what I am trying to do.**

 **I'm more of a humor and action kind of girl.**

 **It's ironic. I'm a teenage girl and I just don't like romantic novels that much… doesn't interest me.**

 **I wasn't trying to put in any kind of romance. Seriously… DBZ doesn't even show any further than a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I know that.**

 **The point was to show that Goku still fights for the same reasons. Sure, he hates Humans, and though ChiChi said she hates him, it was through fear.**

 **PQ4: What the heck got into Goku?!**

 **A: I am not trying to make a Broly. That will destroy this story. XD**

 **I admit, this was a reluctant decision. Sure, Goku is a calm fighter. However, his power was unstable, he couldn't use it like the other Saiyans, so he had to rely on physical strength.**

 **You know what? Think again.**

 **Recall when Trunks got killed by Cell, and how Vegeta reacted. The guy went CRAZY and sent a storm of ki attacks.**

 **Imagine what he would had done if he fought him berserk like that physically…**

 **And recall how Bulma got slapped in Battle of Gods and/or Dragon Ball Super ep. 7?**

 **Vegeta was landing hits on Beerus, and Vegeta was just… whoo!**

 **So how would he had reached if Bulma was killed instead?**

 **O.o**

 **Yeah. I think this makes sense now.**

 **Enraging a Saiyan isn't wise, my friends.**

 **PQ5: WHAAAT?! King Cold and Bulma working together?!**

 **A: You believe what you want.**

 **PQ6: Raditz at the end of the chapter…**

 **A: He said he still has a lot to learn from his brother, just as his brother still has a lot to learn. Raditz hates how his brother is half of the time. But, he shows that he can understand at times, and he finds them ridiculous.**

 **Saiyans live to fight, but they need to learn how to control those urges. Frieza said something like that when Vegeta was a kid.**

 **So… if a Saiyan is angry… And they can't land any hits on someone weaker than them.**

 **Haha… they will be angrier.**

 **PQ7: Whoa.**

 **Whoa.**

 **Whoaaa. Goku's profanity is stronger now?!**

 **A: No.**

 **Look, the only Saiyans who use such strong language is Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz.**

 **As for Goku, that's like, every blue moon… When he's super frustrated or angry.**

 **Really, in DBZ Kai (the uncut version), the profanity used is "Damn" (including "Damn it all!" and stuff like that) "Hell" (very typical) and "Bastard" (When a character is ticked off. If Goku uses that word… Well, you're screwed.)**

 **They would throw the rare "Jackass" and "Dumbass" in there. The English Dub that is.**

 **In my opinion, the profanity isn't as bad as other animes I've seen.**

 **Lol, this is funny. I don't even swear. XD**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: I think I understand what you are trying to do, but my problem is with how this is going to end up with Chi-Chi stuck with the Sayians that have driven humanity to the brink of destruction and it doesn't really fit her character.**

 **A: I see... maybe it doesn't... but... I have ways of fixing that..**

 **oh wait, she's dead.**

 **Q: really love this story cant wait for new chapters**

 **A: Aw, thanks. It's good to know you enjoy it.**

 **Q: Oh! Did Mercenary Tao take Tao's (spider) poison? Does that mean that the saiyan's will be effected the same as a cut from a giantula? Cause THAT might be bad...**

 **A: The poison is only a huge threat when Tao (spider) is in his true form. Tarble explains this, but they took the antidote just to be safe.**

 **Q: This is an amazing chapter, you really delved deep into character emotions. When you just started where you left off with Chichi, being tortured that was already deep in emotion! I can't believe how far Nappa, and Vegeta, carried it. Stomping on Chichi's legs, almost making Kakarot, go Super Saiyan, they were trying everything! The fact that you had Kakarot's personality in jeporady several times that I loved every minute of it! The fact that you had to have Tarble, Nappa, and Raditz. hold the frantic Saiyan down was pure genius, and not to mention I was cheering for Kakarot to save her, and even right before Kakarot, went Super Saiyan, when Vegeta, held off the attack I was shocked, because he saw the Red Ribbon Army watching. After that it was even bigger and better when we saw Dr. Gero, for the first time and the fact that he even admitted he sent the fighter jets after Chichi, shocked me just as well. Bulma, was taken aback which surprised me, but what extent will she even take things? Could she even still kill Chichi, if she learned that the woman still loved Kakarot. I have to say too, the whole hunt of the wild animals was hilarious with Kakarot, and**

 **Raditz, the fact that they said everything in unison was great; just like children! When Kakarot, and Raditz, returned with the food, it was all just chaotic with the conversation. The way you had both**  
 **Kakarot and Chichi, going at it with such rage it was unbelievable. Kakarot, saying things like how he hates the humans, is the point of the Saiyan blood burning through him, and the part that he's struggling with the most. When Chichi, said she hated Kakarot, and you had her literally break Kakarot's heart in two, I was completely blown away, and the way you had Kakarot, stand there in shock was amazing. Kakarot, going to kill Chichi, was so great story telling for when he caught up to her and let her go I was shocked by the level of commitment that the two showed each other. Deep down Kakarot, still cared for Chichi, and Chichi's love never left her as evident by the hug out of nowhere that she gave her estranged husband. That hug was so sweet, and unexpected I wanted to cry. When Raditz, followed Kakarot, I was wondering what was going to transpire, and you had some more great character development. Kakarot, using his deepest reason to defend Chichi, because of their love and what she knows. Raditz, and Tao, just believing that Kakarot, was just a traitor to be killed, and it hurt to see how much Raditz, was pained at the thought of doing it. I couldn't believe that you had the brothers really fire at one another! I'm glad they both cancelled out their attacks. Equally loved the conversation of Kakarot and Raditz, in the Saiyans language; when Kakarot, brought up the love of his wife, I loved how he brought up a tidbit of how Bulma, is the one in love with Raditz, and how Raditz, at least finds her unique and interesting. Even though love isn't involved on his side. As far as Bulma, goes it must be the hair. I never expected that twist at all! lol! It was funny how during that whole argument that Tao, was mimicking Raditz, in speech as well as movement. When the three returned to the camp, you threw in another great twist that I didn't expect. Mercenary Tao, as a cyborg from the actual cannon! That was just sweet! I knew he was going to do something, but I didn't see him using Tao's venom from his own body. When he injected it into all the Saiyans, I was blown away at just how good he is! Mercenary Tao, may be a creep, but he is a heck of a fighter. The next part was epic, Chichi, actually saves the Saiyans, I know why she does it for Kakarot, but the others?...to be continued. When Mercenary Tao, was about to go after Chichi, I was cheering when Kakarot, got up and fought the venom in his body, I think it was cool how he offered Tao, mercy, but in classic fashion Mercenary Tao, didn't take it. Now, you seem to have Mercenary Tao vs. Goku/Kakarot 2, awesome! Looking forward to next chapter!**

 **A: Once again, thank you for the awesome review. However, Goku didn't go Super Saiyan because his body was still recovering from the attack Zhanshitao delivered when it was enraged. His ki was still somewhat unstable, so he was close to ascending again.**

 **Aside that, I hope you enjoyed this one! I myself is having a hard time believing what I typed! XD**

* * *

 **You know what? I can only imagine what the TFS version of this chapter could be like…**

…

 _ **Team Four Star shorts!**_

 **I should actually do that… just take a scene from each chapter and make a TFS version at the end of each chapter! XD**

 **Sure… on Fanfiction… script format isn't allowed… if it's just that.**

 **Call me crazy if you want. This is a pilot… I might not do this again…**

* * *

 **TFS shorts!**

 **Duh, Dun, dun-dun-dun, Duh, Dun, dun-dun-dun-dun… DUH~!**

 **WARNING. THIS IS A FANFICTION WRITTEN IN THE STYLE OF TFS. ESPEON804 DOES NOT OWN ANY OF IT. SHE IS JUST A MERE TEEN WASTING HER TIME DOING STUPID THINGS LIKE THIS.**

 **HEAVIER LANGUAGE WILL BE READ.**

 **MUCH HEAVIER…**

 **Today's TFS short: Kakarot goes berserk!**

Mercenary Tao: Hah! Even if you two work together, you don't stand a chance!

ChiChi: I want my SON! Where is he?! *Gets into fighting stance"

Kakarot: Yeah! Where's our son?! *Does stance*

Mercenary Tao: You'll have to fight me for the answers… Which won't be a problem, because the both of you are-

*Goes off screen. Other Saiyans watch with surprised looks as the sounds of Mercenary Tao being beaten is heard.*

Kakarot: Hah! And you said we were weak! You're a cyborg Yamcha!

Mercenary Tao: *Gets on knees* I surrender! Mercy please!

Raditz: No mercy! *Looks at Kakarot* Kakarot!

Kakarot: Okay!

Raditz: Oh, God damn it! I swear when I can move, I'll show _you_ no mercy!

Kakarot: But that's treason!

Raditz: *growls off screen in frustration*

ChiChi: *approaches enemy* Okay. You got your wish. Start talking!

Mercenary Tao: Hah! Idiot! *stabs ChiChi*

Raditz: Oh, god. Don't do anything worse than that! You don't want to make him angry!

Kakarot: Oh, no! You turned her into a shish kabob! Stop that!

*Mercenary Tao throws ChiChi in sky*

Raditz: I'm warning you! Kakarot may be so disgustingly happy, but trust me. Him angry…

*attacks her with ki attack*

Mortal Combat man's voice: FATALLY!

Raditz: STOP IGNORING ME!

Kakarot: NOOOO! *glares at foe* Why did you do that?! She.. She!

Vegeta: She's fireworks.

Mercenary Tao: She's your wife and I killed her?

Kakarot: I was thinking that but… *screams* YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHANCE OF HAVING LINNER! *Ki bursts* I WANTED MY LINNER!

*ChiChi falls back down dead*

Nappa: Awwww, she didn't survive that Hyper Beam. I hate it when it hits.

Tarble: Lunch and Dinner? So tragic to miss out.

Kakarot: You… y-you…

Vegeta: *To the enemy* You don't want to push him any further…. You know what? Go ahead and piss him off even further. I want to see this.

Mercenary Tao: What? Make him more angry? He can't hurt me any worse anyway. I don't even know where his son really is. That proves that his wife is just as stupid as-

Kakarot: YOU LIED TO ME! I HATE LIERS!

Mercenary Tao: So, I lied.

Kakarot: *Lunges at him* I WILL CRACK YOU LIKE A PISTACHIO!

Nappa: Vegeta?

Vegeta: What is it, Nappa?

Nappa: I think his rage broke.

Mercenary Tao: Aww.. Look at how angry he is. He thinks he can- OH SHIT! *Gets punched across the street*

*Kakarot and Mercenary Tao stands on opposite ends with street fighter gauge over their heads*

Street fighter guy voice: Round 1! FIGHT!

Mercenary Tao: *throws capsule and catches sword* Try all you want! *charges*

Kakarot: *Takes out Power Pole, it collides. He attempts to hit him several times but misses*

Dr. Gero (watching from screens): He doesn't stand a chance!

Kakarot: I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Tarble: He's not himself anymore.

Raditz: I warned him.

Vegeta: He's acting like an angry child! Tarble! Don't be like kid me!

Tarble: Huh? Why?

Vegeta: I tore the hearts of aliens from other worlds when they pissed me off.

Tarble: That's not so bad-

Vegeta: Literally.

Kakarot: "thinking* _That's it! First he shows up and makes me unable to use my abilities… then he kills my linner opportunity.. Then he lies… and I can't hit him!_

Mercenary Tao: What has gotten into him?! He's gone mad! *gets trapped by Power Pole* MERCY!

Kakarot: I am not FALLING for that!

Mercenary Tao: Pretty please?

Kakarot: Well… *releases him*

Mercenary Tao: Kidney shot! *stabs him*

Raditz: STOP SHOWING MERCY!

Kakarot: Ah! My kidneys!

Raditz: That would had never happened if you were not showing MERCY!

Mercenary Tao: Hahaha! Now you shall die!

Kakarot: *Rips foe's arm off*

Dr. Gero: That took me hours to make!

Nappa: Oh! He's been disarmed!

Mercenary Tao: You know what? That's it! Off with her head! *throws down blade at ChiChi*

Kakarot: *snatches sword out body* THAT WASN'T NICE! *Stabs through lower neck*

Halo Reach guy voice: ASSASSINATION!

Dr. Gero: He stands a chance! Curse that Saiyan nature!

Nappa: Yep. He's definitely going to die.

Mercenary Tao: Mercy!

Raditz: Don't even try, Kakarot!

Kakarot: NO MERCY! *chops off head*

Raditz: IT'S ABOUT TIME!

Nappa: Oh! He's lost his mind!

Tarble: Head.

Kakarot: *lifts body up* THIS IS FOR MY LINNER! *punches through chest*

Nappa: Oh! Right in the heart!

Vegeta: He doesn't have one. He's a cyborg.

Kakarot: *rips out computer chip from chest*

Nappa: Okay, that's just wrong.

Raditz: Finally! He has shown no MERCY! That means my little brother has finally rises back into his- *sees brother on knees* He's back to himself is he?

Tarble: Yep.

Kakarot: I wanted my linner…

 **End!**

* * *

 **Okay. That was probably the most stupidest thing I have done… but I had to do it.**

 **I might never do it again!**

* * *

 **What's next?**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me, Kakarot!_

 _(Exhausted) That was rough! I think I'll have to get my mind out of what I did back there!_

 _Vegeta: (scolding) This is what happens when you don't listen! Now look at what you did! You attracted attention!_

 _(Huge ship similar to Frieza is seen lowering towards the Earth)_

 _Kakarot: (In disbelief) Whoa! Is that… Frieza's ship?! I don't understand! I killed that guy back on Namek!_

 _Tarble: (shaking voice) Th-that's not Frieza!_

 _Bulma: (angry) That's right you freaks! Now you'll pay for what you've done to us!_

 _Raditz: (frustrated) You've got to be shitting me! She did not make alliance with him… did she?! Aw, hell! I've had enough of this! They are sending out these soldiers!_

 _(Tarble is blasted down by a space soldier)_

 _Kakarot: (gasp) Tarble! Oh, no!_

 _Vegeta: (shouts) Stand down! This is his fight!_

 _Tarble: (blows soldiers away with purple ki) That's it! I've had enough of being weak! (Prepares to unleash Galick Burst) This war… ENDS NOW!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on "The Retaliation of the Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 25! " The Saiyans against the Cold! Fire it up, Tarble!"_

 _(Surprised) Whoa! His power spiked crazy! He's been hiding it all this time?!_

 _Tarble: (Screaming) I will NOT be thrown aside! TAKE THIS!_

* * *

 **REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 25!**


	25. Fire it up, Tarble!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **CONGRATS! YOU HAVE MADE IT PAST THE 21ST CHAPTER OF BOOK 2! YAAAAAAY! (This chapter has 12,161 words. It's half compared to the 20,000 from the last one. I told you I would lighten up. )**

 **Really, this was split from chapter 19 because it was rushing. This could have been different, so book 2 here will be longer than book 1!**

 **:D**

 **Yay.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the original author. This is an example of a disclaimer you are currently reading. This is done in many fanfictions for reasons I don't understand. It's odd, but something tells me I have to do it every chapter, so I make each one unique.**

 **Seriously** **, if you have nothing else to do, read each chapter's disclaimer. :P**

* * *

Key;

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **By the way, school's been out for a week, so the reason why the updates are slow is because I was enjoying my free time and... well, I have work too (a job). I'm going to be a Senior! WHOOO! CLASS OF 2017!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 25: The Saiyans against the cold! Fire it up, Tarble! -**

Some time has passed since the dreadful day witnessed… when Kakarot was rather helpless to prevent what he fears to fail in.

Moving on was rather difficult, but with no threats occurring, it was… back to training.

Very reckless training.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

A pair of tails uncoil from each other and the pair of Saiyans are rocketed forward. They reach for each other and their arms lock on just one side. They focus on the boulder they have as their target.

"Alright! Stay in sync… And…!" Raditz throws a punch, but his brother is a second too late. "Dammit, you idiooooOOOOOT!" He screams along with his brother as they lose control of the wild flight. Dirt explodes from the ground as they crash.

Tao covers his head with his hairy legs. The two tails he has covers his eyes.

The dirt rains back down. As the clouds of sand settles, it reveals Kakarot and Raditz with their feet sticking out the ground.

Raditz is the first to yank his body out. He shakes the dirt of his head and hair as Kakarot pulls himself out. "You were a second behind… this is insane. How are we supposed to pull this off?! I give up!"

"Hey! Don't quit! We already came so far!" Kakarot pulls an earthworm from his hair and tosses it aside.

"Yeah. We only came this far because we aren't dead yet." Raditz growls.

"It will only work if you can just trust me a little more!" Kakarot frowns.

"Yeah, sure. Then, we'll definitely be dead by now."

Kakarot pretends he didn't hear that. He slowly stands and dusts himself off. "How many times is it now?"

"This is the 14th time we tried. It's not going to work." Raditz stands as well and cracks his knuckles. "By far, this one is the best we did. Your timing is always off."

"You always do it too early!" Kakarot points out.

"No, the problem is how _you_ wait too late!" Raditz growls. "We've been doing this for how long? Two weeks, maybe?!"

"Three." Kakarot counts with his fingers. "We perfected the first step in three. Since yesterday, we've failed at the second." He glances at his tail. He runs his hand across the surface and looks at his fingers. Brown fur sticks to it. "Aw man. I'm starting to lose my tail hair doing this!"

"Keep this up, and you won't have a tail." Raditz warns him. "If a Saiyan is endangered because of their tail, it will detach itself."

"Wait. It'll detach… not _rip?_ Like… how lizards detach their tails to save themselves from being eaten by birds?"

"Something… like that." Raditz replies awkwardly.

The younger brother points at the spider watching them. He notices something he didn't realize before. "You know… I thought Tao had 10 legs… But the last two are far too long. He has a pair of tails?

Raditz nods. "Took you a while to notice. Don't you have spiders on this planet? You should know that spiders have tails!"

"No they don't… at least not in this world." Kakarot points out.

"Oh. That makes sense." Raditz shakes his head. "Besides that… back to the topic… We are stopping this reckless practice."

Kakarot crosses his arms. "But, think about it. If we manage to at least have this attack work, we'll be able to defeat our enemies without much of a problem!"

Raditz shakes his head. "I'm not doing it again. At least not for a while." His tail drags on the ground as he walks away towards a boulder. It hurts for him to lift it at this point. "Damn. I can't even move my own tail after this."

Kakarot scratches his head. "Well. We'll try again as soon as it gets better."

"I said, no." Raditz turns it down again.

The younger brother is displeased now. Convincing him seems impossible now. It's always been far too hard and often… it's pointless to even try. He doesn't want to give up so soon this time. Just a little more practice, and it'll be perfect, or at least close.

Yards away, Tarble attempts to land a punch on Vegeta, but it is effortlessly dodged. The young prince tries again until the attacks become rapid. Not one of the countless punches and kicks strike Vegeta… they don't even get close to grazing him. He is eventually swatted aside and slides against the ground.

Kakarot starts to feel left out. His brother has stopped training with him, and the other Saiyans are too busy to spar with him. He wants to train more. "Everyone else is still training."

"I will spar with you." Raditz says. "Anything besides that torture we just failed in again."

"I'll do that too, but we should consider on practicing what we had been doing. What if we need it one day?" Kakarot hopes to at least have his brother to try one more round. Then, he'll leave him alone about it until tomorrow.

"It'll only make things worse." Raditz sighs.

"Come on."

"I said no…" Raditz appears to be close to losing his cool.

"I'm sure that this time, it'll work-"

"Kakarot…!"

"I don't see why you're not willing to do this!"

"AARGH! STUBBORN MORON!" Raditz's ki bursts. Yellow aura engulfs him. "You just don't understand! It's not that simple!"

Tao quickly curls itself into a ball in panic.

Kakarot is quick to step back to avoid a head punch. Normally, he would tease his brother for missing, but he decided to not push him. The power he feels is slightly different. It makes him feel uneasy. "Hey, uh… Raditz. Try not to get too worked up right now. Vegeta's not too far…"

Tao carefully uncurls itself and tilts his head.

Raditz appears to still be angry, but he calms himself down, and the arua dies down. "It's… been a frustrating day. In fact, this past month has me ready to hit someone." He doesn't want to mention any of it. It's been a month since… Well, he witnessed his brother slipping from control of his own self. Kakarot's aggressive nature had everyone reminding themselves that the happy-go-lucky Saiyan is… still a Saiyan.

Kakarot turns to look near the ship they are still repairing. Nappa is leaning against it. Not too far, Vegeta seems to be shouting something at Tarble who is throwing punches and kicks in the air. "Everyone's been training to get better."

"Even so, it hasn't took me anywhere." Raditz still sounds angry. "I'm wasting my time with you. I'll never be close to reaching the power you have at this rate… "

"Why are you so angry? You should be glad. You're there already." Kakarot says with a hint of annoyance.

"What?" Raditz swiftly turns to his brother. "What did you just say?!"

Kakarot gives his big brother a childish grin. The annoyance that was present before seemed to have been forgotten immediately. "I knew it. I sensed it earlier today, but I had to check to make sure I was right. When you snapped at me just moments ago, it confirmed it. Raditz, you already _are_ a Super Saiyan!"

Zhanshitao blinks.

Raditz smiles awkward and uncomfortably. "Haha… you're teasing me… Aren't you?"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah. Very fun-"

A pause.

Raditz slowly speaks. "Wait… you're serious?" Seeing no change on his brother's happy expression, he shakes his head. "That's… impossible…"

"You knew it all along." Kakarot carefully explains. "The grudge fight we had on our first day on Planet Namek. You realized my power. You knew I had the potential." He recalls how he was enraged when they fought against the Ginyu Force. "And… you knew I had became a Super Saiyan during our fight against the Ginyu Force. I just couldn't summon it until that last push… when you saved my life with yours."

Raditz takes a couple steps back. "Wait… So you're saying that I already _am_ a Super Saiyan…?" He clenches his fist. "Then why the hell can't I transform?!"

"Like I just said. I was unable to transform until you uh… were killed."

Raditz turns to look at his feet. "So… how long have you sensed this?" He pulls the fist to his line of sight to get a good look at it. "You suspected?"

"Maybe since we were fighting against Frieza?"

"Aw, damn it. I could had used that back then!" Raditz hates himself at the moment. "But I think I had it since we arrived here. I'm not sure. Now that you mention it… when your heart stopped from that helmet blast… I felt some strange power trying to escape. A feeling of straight anger… only for a brief moment."

"Yeah. Just when I woke up coughing, something felt different from you only for a second. That's why I kept quiet until now. I had to make sure…" He nods. "Not left too far behind. That's good to know."

"Perhaps you're a genius at time. These must be those rare moments." Raditz smirks. He begins to walk off. His little brother's judgements had never been wrong. He can't help but feel how far they had came the past two years. His mood lightens up.

"Wait a minute."

Raditz turns back to his brother who has his fist aimed at him.

"One more try? If it doesn't kill us, it'll make us stronger. That meaning is literally for us, isn't it?"

Raditz sighs. Kakarot is going to keep asking him to try until he complies. He walks towards his brother with a small but noticeable smile. "As reckless as it is, if we perfect it, then the efforts are worth it."

The brother's fist strike each other, and they both release a small chuckle.

"Alright. Let's try this again. This time, we'll try not to crash so hard… and hopefully, we won't lose our tails…" Kakarot laughs nervously and lightly. He walks back to the middle of the field they often hung around. "I'll try not to be so late."

"It's easier said than done." Raditz reminds him as he turns his back. "We begin with the Range of Fury."

The two have their backs against each other. Thier tails lock and they both spring from the ground and begin to spin again.

Vegeta's attention is turned from his brother and to the low-class brother's. "How long have they been doing this? You would think they would stop by now." He tilts his head to the right, and a fist strikes the ship's door with a loud _clang!_ "You're still too slow." He snatches the arm and yanks it down. The owner of the arm is spun around and falls to the ground.

"Ow…" Tarble rubs the back of his head as he sits up. "I can't even ambush you. This is impossible."

"You hesitate. That's your problem." Vegeta frowns at his brother. "A Saiyan warrior learns to prepare for any kind of attack. Ambushing me is a coward's move."

Tarble lunges forward and attempts to land hits on his brother again. Every attack he sends is dodged. Irritated, he throws a punch near his leg and the foot kicks his back. He falls face first into the grass.

"Get up."

Tarble springs back up and lunges at his brother. He is swatted down again. "How can you just stand there?!" He jumps at the sound of an explosion. "What the hell?!"

Vegeta chuckles at his brother's startled reaction. "It's nothing to worry about."

Kakarot is on his knees, coughing and spitting out pieces of grass and dirt. "Okay… Done now." He collapses on the dirt, laying flat on his back.

Raditz stands with aching pain, but he knows it's only temporary. "Saiyans like you will have to learn the hard way. Putting too much effort in one day isn't a bright idea."

Kakarot smiles. "But it's better than it was before. We almost had it." He manages to have his breathing patterns back to normal speed, but he still doesn't budge. His eyes are focused on the clouds that pass through the sky. "You know… something feels out of place about this planet… it bothers me… And it had bothered me for a while."

The subject seems out of the blue, but it's a habit Kakarot always had that Raditz has gotten used to.

Raditz walks to his brother with a somewhat funny look. "You went through almost two years without the sight of a moon, and you can't figure out what's bothering you? This planet doesn't have a moon anymore, remember?"

"I guess that's why something seems out of place." Kakarot frowns. "Sometimes, I would lay on my back and watch the moon when I can't sleep. I would often train, but some nights I would just watch the night go by. But… on the nights I know it's full, I would stay inside."

"This was… When?" Raditz asks.

"Uh… around when I was 20… it was when Gohan was a baby and grew into a small kid…" The mentioning of the name bothers him more. "Karot… you know."

"You didn't have your tail then, so why lock yourself inside?"

"I lived where I grew up with my grandpa, so lots of monsters and demons lived in the mountains and forests. You saw my home. I grew up in the woods. I still followed my grandpa's rule of staying inside during a full moon. So… we often went to bed early. I had nights when I wanted to stay out so that I could kill the monster who killed my grandpa, but I didn't want to endanger my family."

His brother laughs lightly. "This was before you learned that you're not a Human."

"Yeah. Before I learned that the reason why I was told to stay inside was because that monster was me all along. It explains why they cut off my tail. It's odd how we need both our tails and a full moon to transform into that monster. Without one, it's impossible."

"You sound like you want to see a moon again. I can't help you with that. However, I can help you with one thing…" He turns rp where Vegeta stands. "Prince Vege-"

"No!" Kakarot throw his hands up. "I didn't mean that!"

Raditz laughs at the reaction he gets. "Still afraid of that monster? You shouldn't be… but it's understanding. " He offers his hand to his brother. As soon as Kakarot grabs his hand, he pulls him to his feet. "You still have to."

"Not anytime soon." Kakarot requests. "I'll do it again, just not for a month… or two…"

"When the time comes, don't start whining about it." Raditz takes notice on how irritated his brother is becoming. He sighs, knowing exactly what's the issue. "Still thinking about that family of yours?"

There's a pause of silence. Kakarot's hands stiffen and he pulls them close to his lap. "Family. Yeah, right. What a great father and husband I am." There's obvious sarcasm there. "I already failed to save my own wife. As for my kidnapped son, who knows? He could be lying dead somewhere!" The thoughts frustrates him even further. He throws a punch on the ground. "Damn it! If only there was a moon! If it was there that day… I could had… I-I could had…! AAAH!" A pair of fist slam on the ground this time.

Tao panics and scatters behind Raditz's feet.

"It's always some person under me! Someone I could easily kill. A mere soldier took my son… And that Mercenary Tao…!" He shuts his eyes. ChiChi's scream ended by an explosion echoes in his head. "I was helpless."

It can never leave his head. The sight of that horrifying pool of blood. ChiChi lifeless on top of it… the cyborg laughing as if it's a joke. "That bastard had it coming."

Flashes of the brutal fight crosses his mind. He remembers how angry he was. How he completely lost all of his composure and was seeping into deep rage. He remembers flashes of it. He stabbed him, he tore his arm off, he chopped of his head, he tore the core of his life source off his chest. Though he was fighting a cyborg, he can't shake the memory of ending a life in cold blood. He certainly wasn't himself. "It's bad enough that I was unable to be a Super Saiyan because of how weak my body was. I don't know what got into me."

Raditz approaches his brother. "Tell me… when she died… how did you exactly feel?"

"I… don't know." The younger brother turns his attention to the ground. "All I do know is that when she was struck by that attack, I _knew_ she was killed instantly. Seeing how much damage it done… I felt horrible. Something was wounded inside…"

"I'm not good with feelings." Raditz begins. "My guess is that your pride was destroyed. Either that, or you felt her pain perhaps. Maybe both."

"After that… I couldn't hold back my anger. It just… Exploded… like when I became a Super Saiyan." Kakarot tries to puzzle it out. "All I cared about then was to kill him. I wanted to kill him, no matter what it took. He kept teasing me by dodging my attacks…"

"And?"

"I wish I knew exactly, but the urge to keep fighting was so strong. I couldn't stop fighting even when I wanted to. The more I missed, the more angry I became to know how weak I was. Hell, I knew I lost my self. I can't remember what exactly happened, but at one point… I forgot about everything else. I forgot that Vegeta and everyone was there… all I knew was that I had to kill the cyborg. I wanted just that… So that was all I paid mind to."

"Damn…" Raditz squeezes the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He seems stressed out about this. "I was careless. I should had warned you."

"About what?"

"Maybe if I never found you here… perhaps you would had never experienced such wrath. Sure, there might had been a day you would had ascended, but this is a different case." Raditz explains. "I've told you before how Saiyan children have sudden rage like what you went through. What you experienced is the result of allowing yourself to get careless!"

"Eh?" Kakarot blinks innocently. He's most likely oblivious to what his brother means.

"You were careless to allow such anger to get to you like that. Fool!" Raditz stomps on the ground. His brother leans back, so he quickly takes a breathe to calm himself down. "Look… forgive me."

"Wh...at?" Did he hear that right? Did Raditz just apologize?

Raditz seems to be in thought. "This is my fault. I did some thinking the other day."

"Your fault?" Okay, now Kakarot's starting to get concerned. He's starting to think that Raditz had hit his head on something.

The older brother seems bothered with himself. "I forgot how oblivious you are with yourself. Sure, you're naive, but being oblivious is different. You know that you're a Saiyan. It answers your questions on why you eat more than Humans, or why you enjoy fighting… but I never mentioned how fighting is not just what we do… it's an instinct. Saiyans are born knowing _how_ to fight. It's why we are known to be aggressive."

"Oh." Kakarot doesn't say much. He decides to listen in for more information. "Okay then…"

"This is serious." Raditz carefully goes on. "You're so use to an easy life. You barely had moments of death. You said you nearly died twice or more in battle… but that was for reasons not related to us. We fight harsh battles _everyday_. You do it as some sport, or to protect someone. This planet here made everything so easy for you… it's ridiculous!"

Kakarot always thought his life was rough… but considering on Raditz's childhood… and the fact that he had to work under someone who blew up their planet… he realizes what he went through is nothing compared to his comrades. He had moments when he was angry, but hardly enraged.

"For the first time, Kakarot… you experienced the strong pull of battle. The situation was so bleak and tense… your mind resorted to simply fighting to keep you alive." Raditz mutters. "Already angry, it took you over so easily… the instinct to battle was already intact, and it just grew on you. When you lost your rhythm in the fight, I realized you lost it."

"I… was just not myself and really angry. It's not a big deal-"

"Shut up! I'll shove those words right down your throat!" Raditz has his brother quiet with that threat. "You don't understand! Let me explain!"

Kakarot nods.

Raditz sighs again. "Okay… I will explain this carefully. Just to be sure you'll understand, I will simplify my words since you can't comprehend things very well."

"You're calling me stupid."

"Don't start with that. Listen." Raditz begins. "You hold a lot of emotion more than any of us." Seeing his brother nod, he goes on. "Since you're so compassionate, pissing you off is very easy when it comes to some guy threatening who you care about. If they do kill someone you care about, you get angry and will defeat that foe, right?"

Kakarot nods again.

"You're wife is someone else. You obviously care about her a hell lot more. You were so used to foes stronger than you killing or hurting someone you care about. Not only did the foe who killed your wife was a weak enemy… he also outsmarted you. You were helpless. She was killed in cold blood. Someone you love died, because you couldn't do anything. You couldn't easily get revenge. It frustrated you so much, you snapped."

"I know that-"

"I didn't say you could talk." Raditz frowns. "Look. In battle, when we get excited, our blood is said to rush through us to rile us up. When angry, it heats us up, so it "boils"... Right?" His brother understands that. "You were already so worked up. You became enraged, and your blood rushed through you so that you can keep on your feet. The result of that is you getting so worked up into fighting… the urge only got so strong… until you were unaware of how bad it got. Just as you said, you couldn't stop fighting. You can't… until he was dead. The rage you felt fueled it so well. You didn't care about anything. Nothing. You just wanted to make him suffer and die. The way you screamed at him, we all knew you were lost in those cravings."

"Cr-cravings… hey! I'm not some psycho!"

"Oh sure. Your aggressive behavior was worse than it was with Recoome." Raditz rolls his eyes. "You said, you couldn't stop."

Kakarot frowns. "Yeah… you're right." He crosses his arms. "You making it sound like I went insane."

"You did."

"It's not… my fault…" Kakarot scratches his head. "So… you're saying that I was just worked up and taken over by the instinct of fighting?"

"There's more to that… you'll have to learn on your own." Raditz chuckles. "Damn. The look on your face when you screamed at that cyborg about how how that woman was your wife… I never saw you so pissed. In admit, I was thinking you would had attacked us since you were consumes by that fury. It happened before with other Saiyans."

"Wait, that's possible?"

"Like I said, instinct alone, and you're just fighting like that… it didn't end until you made sure he was dead." Raditz shakes his head. "Who the hell am I kidding?! This mess is all my fault! How can I be so forgetful?! I swear if mother was still around, she probably would had yanked my tail into a painful knot… Hell. That means Tarble is likely to fall into such anger as well…"

"Tarble too?"

"You're still clueless, aren't you?"

Kakarot doesn't want to admit the fact that he is unable to understand everything his brother had said.

"This is… it's all hopeless now." Raditz shakes his head and plops to the grass. "Shit!"

"Uh… what's the matter?"

"You have no idea?!" Raditz snaps at him. He quickly stops and notices Vegeta watching. He stands and snatches his brother's arm. He walks him a yard away. Just enough to be out of earshot. "Kakarot… there's a debate going on right now."

"Huh? Between the elites?"

Raditz nods. He seems not angry, but rather irritated and somewhat concerned. "They are making a decision… And… it involves you."

Kakarot doesn't like to hear that. Something tells him that, whatever it is about is not good. "Are they going to pull out my tail or something?"

His brother seems angry again, but no words comes out yet. His eyes shift to the side, and back to his brother. He fails to hide the emotions overwhelming him right now. "Kakarot…" His tone shows sudden worry now. His brother recognizes this as highly unusual. "They are trying to decided whether or not to keep you."

"What?" Kakarot hates the fact that his assumption was correct. "Wait… so they are sending me to another planet or something?"

"How stupid to be _are_ you?!" Raditz prepares to hit him, but he holds back. "What I mean is… due to what you displayed… such as fighting to save your wife from Nappa, and turning down orders… we knew you would had fought Vegeta if things got too far. The Prince is not happy with you. He said you're too soft! Your weakness of compassion is why we went through situations such as that cyborg!"

"He's holding a grudge?"

Raditz steps forward. "Kakarot! Stop it! If the decision is a yes, then they'll plan to get _rid_ of you!"

"But… You said-"

"They want to _KILL_ you!"

That shuts him up for a good moment. "They… want me dead? But… I don't understand… we came this far because…"

"Right now, you are still labeled as a traitor for not killing a Human when told, and attacking your comrades to protect her. Not only that, to Vegeta, you're useless. I told you before about what he does to warriors he finds no use, and you're just going to shrug it aside?!" He shoves his brother. "You stupid bastard!" He growls. "I came this far by finding you on this stupid planet with a half-breed brat, only to hear that you will be killed?!"

Kakarot steps back. "I… didn't know…"

"Of course you don't! You never know _anything_! I don't want to be standing around in shame, because my brother-" He pauses, and he swings his arm against a tree with an angry shout. It snaps and falls on the ground.

Zhanshitao screeches in fear and runs behind Kakarot this time. He can't seem to chose who to be more afraid of at this moment.

"You rubbed this stupid softness on me! I can't believe that I'm your sake…! A Saiyan shouldn't care for anyone… even if they are your own family…" The long-hiared Saiyan shakes his head.

"Uh… Raditz?" Kakarot would leave him alone, but something tells him that it wouldn't be very wise.

Raditz seems to have calmed down enough to talk in a lower tone. "Our mother… she told me to watch over you. She wanted me to make sure you would be safe when I find you here. All I get is an idiot… A reckless and careless idiot… and that idiot is going to be killed because of me. Just great! Why does my brother have to be such a pain in the ass?! Huh?!" He glares at his brother.

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "So, I'm a burden to you. Is that what you think?"

"Well?! You like to throw yourself at stupid situations and be a showoff. Vegeta does not appreciate show offs!"

"He doesn't like the fact that a low-class warrior had surpassed him." Kakarot is growing upset about his brother's rambling. It's starting to worry him. He doesn't like this. His hand slowly forms into a fist. "Raditz… just, be quiet about this."

Raditz growls. "Hell. They probably see me as a threat too!"

"Be quiet. You're worrying too much. You're starting to worry me." Kakarot tries to warn him.

"They might as well kill me too for allowing you to-"

Raditz is interrupted by being knocked to the ground by a fist striking his face. He quickly sits back up, staring at the angry face of his brother.

"Shut the hell up!"

Raditz's eyes widen. A rude demand is uncommon, coming from him.

"I don't care what they think about me. I'm not going to fret over it." Kakarot points at his brother. "What's with you?! Stop putting the blame on yourself so hard! It's us both! So what if I'm different?! If I can't reach Vegeta's expectations, then fine. I don't care, but killing me won't solve a thing! Get a hold of yourself!"

Raditz blinks. "You're… not worried… Are you?"

"I'm not afraid of what he thinks. I know that he's not happy with me." Kakarot explains. "There's some things he can't change about me, and he'll just have to learn how to deal with it, whether he likes it or not!"

Raditz can't believe his brother right now. Never had he seen any Saiyan speak of Vegeta so rudely. In fact, this is the first time he sees any Saiyan not even afraid of Vegeta.

"I'm a Saiyan, raised on this world. Yeah, I despise it now. I can't be entirely what they want. Does it look like I'm just going to sit here? Seriously, stop worrying about my well being! I'm not a kid you know!"

"I know that. It's just that you're so damn reckless. Besides, you are technically my kid _brother_." Raditz stands up while rubbing his head. "What the hell, Kakarot? You didn't had to punch me so hard."

"Sometimes, you'll have to have someone hit you to understand." Kakarot folds his arms. "I know that you're no coward. You can do more. You're just afraid of what Vegeta would think."

Raditz seems very upset at this point. "I fail to understand you… if only I did… things wouldn't be so harsh between us. I'm sorry…"

Kakarot tilts his head. "Are you okay? You're acting very strange. This is the first time I heard you apologize like this…" He shakes his head. "Well, I'm sorry too. I should really watch myself…"

Raditz huffs. "You fool…" He steps forward and grabs his brother by the back and pushes him towards him with a one-handed hug. "You've been this way since you were a tiny annoying brat…"

Kakarot is somewhat surprised by this. He didn't even think that his brother even knew _how_ to hug. He stands there stiff and awkwardly. Perhaps there is something wrong with his big brother?

Because this is very awkward.

Then again, after so many years of serving under Frieza, Raditz never really had a childhood. His childhood was all about killing inhabitants of planets. His heart was hardened until he became a cold blooded killer. Perhaps this was Frieza's doing. He turned him and the other Saiyans into heartless monsters. Raditz never had the chance to become his own self.

Kakarot reminds himself that he is Raditz's kid brother. All this time,ever since he arrived to convince him to rejoin the Saiyans, Raditz was looking after him. As crazy as it sounds, it makes sense on why he always received an head punch whenever he said or did something stupid.

But, he saw it coming. He pats his brother on the back and returns the hug. "You don't have to be so nice… it's… not like you. To be honest, this is kinda weird…"

"I swear, there will be a day you will get yourself killed acting so stupid." Raditz mutters.

 **-0000-**

"Aw. Isn't that sweet?" Bulma takes a sip from her can of beer she recently picked up. Her eyes are focused on the many screens. The main screen is focused on the two Saiyan brothers. "This is the first time I saw them hug. A nice brotherly moment. Too bad it'll be interrupted." Her eyes shift to a radar displaying a green dot approaching the center. "Looks like the promise has arrived." She turns to the Namekian kid. "Dende!"

Dende jumps and turns around. "Y-yes?!"

"Get my motorbike ready. I'm heading out. You can stay here and keep watch for me." She takes another sip of her drink.

Dende nods and walks out the room. "Y-yeah. Okay…" As soon as he is out of her earshot, he mutters. "She's asking for death. I'm not going out there at all. She better know what she is doing…"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot and his brother step back. "We need to get back before Vegeta suspects something. I don't want him being upset."

"Keep yourself together."

"I know."

The small moment is halted when the good moods is swept right out of them. They both turn to the sky.

"Okay. Am I crazy… or do I sense a power that feels similar to-"

"Frieza? No. You're not an idiot this time either." Raditz interrupts his brother.

"That wasn't nice."

"You're talking to a Saiyan." Raditz reminds him. He observes the sky and growls. "Looks like the training will have to end here. Whoever this is doesn't seem to plan on turning back. We got an issue. It's not something to shrug aside."

"You go on ahead." Kakarot mutters. "I'll fetch Zhanshitao."

"Fine." Raditz rockets from the ground. The grass is shredded and dirt clouds fly, leaving Kakarot being covered with pieces of grass.

"His take off is a bit rough." Kakarot realizes. "That's Raditz for ya. He often goes off first before me most of the time. It must be a big brother thing."

Raditz continues to shoot upward and stops. He lost his breath at what he sees. "Im… possible…!"

The clouds break away as a giant ship travels downward. It looks almost identical to Frieza's, only… much bigger.

"This can't be!" Raditz shouts in shock and anger. "He's dead!"

"Raditz!"

From behind and shooting past him, Tarble stops and watches as well. "That's not him… that's his father. "

"What?!"

"He is known as King Cold… and he is more powerful than the tyrant we fought…"

They watch the ship fly past them. Not long after that, it lands on the ground.

"Dammit!" Raditz shouts through clenched teeth. "He found out! He learned about the death of Frieza and now he's seeking revenge!"

Kakarot offers his arm to the Giantula. As he crawls up his arm, he can feel the rush of energy and the change of atmosphere. Turning around, he sees dirt flying from where the ship landed. "Wh-what…?"

Vegeta watches along with Nappa. He has a harder time trying to keep himself from bursting. "If what Tarble said is true, then we just arrived in a world far worse than hell!"

"This is bad…" Nappa mutters. "Damn. We'll never catch a break."

Raditz slowly descends to the ground. He slowly walks close to his brother. As long as everyone has their full power back, his only worries will be how bad this could get.

The hatch of the door hisses, and it slowly opens. An army of soldiers pour out and some are equipped with ki blasters. They surround the Saiyans who slowly get onto their battle stances.

Tarble looks around him as some soldiers surround him. "Looks like we are not so lucky today." He is hesitant but he balls his fists with legs slightly apart. "So be it. I won't run away this time!"

As the soldiers approach, Kakarot lifts his head up slightly with a twisted face. He sniffs the air and frowns. "Is Bulma around here?" She is a genius, so if she knows about this, Vegeta wouldn't want her to be killed before he could get answers."

The mentioned name makes Raditz growl. "How could you tell if she is around here?"

"Well, I can smell her. She's nearby, or was… it's sorta stale…" Kakarot answers.

"Smell?" Raditz repeats with an raised eyebrow. "So it seems that the head busting incident you had as an infant didn't effect that either. You're making it sound like it's unusual for you to have a sense of smell."

"Well, I'm the only one who can pick up smells far away. Krillin was never able to do it. I found a rock easily when I was a kid-"

"He was a Human. Use your head. Obviously Saiyans have a stronger nose than Humans." Raditz irritably interrupts. His words switches to though. ' _Come to think of it… that bald short guy he calls "Krillin", does that earthling even have a nose?'_

His brother scans his surroundings. It begins to irritate him even further. "Will you cut that out?!"

Kakarot stares at Raditz for a second. "You've been around her. You smell like her a tiny bit. Did she try to attack you?" He is confused when his brother doesn't respond. He looks at him strangely when Raditz turns away, grumbling. "Hey. What did she do?"

Either Kakarot is playing dumb, or he has bad short term memory. Whatever it is, Raditz refuses to give the horrible answer.

"She escaped." Raditz growls. "She escaped when the place collapsed!"

"What?! Ha! I _knew_ she escaped because your were careless! And you call _me_ careless!" Kakarot shouts. He is nearly shoved back as Raditz pushes his shoulders.

"Keep quiet!"

Kakarot glances at the soldiers who now stand a yard away. "The cage was locked shut. It would had saved her in the rubble. How did she get out?"

"I was ordered to kill her after I tried to take her to the prince for questioning. She stabbed my damn tail with some sort of device." Raditz explains. "Don't ask."

Kakarot tries to understand, but even if Bulma did that, it wouldn't be enough to help her escape entirely. "So how did she get past the door then?" His eyes narrow.

The question stings Raditz worse than knives. It hurts his pride. He won't answer that. Otherwise, he would have to wound his immature brother.

Kakarot isn't stupid. "Your face is turning red. You're hiding something. I know you are."

Raditz growls. Kakarot can't be fooled.

Kakarot gets an idea since he had known Bulma long enough. "Besides kissing you, did she show you her underwear?!"

Raditz glares at his brother. His right hand balls into a fist and his brother takes a quick step back. "You gotta be SHITTING me!" He throws a punch and Kakarot ducks. The force of the throw shoves the air and knocks down the soldiers behind him.

"I'll take that as an no." Kakarot assumes. He grins somewhat. "But wow! That punch was incredible! Such great power in that!"

The soldiers get back to their feet and some aim their weapons.

Kakarot's friendly expression shifts to the serious kind. He's not playing around now. "I won't bother you about it right now. Bulma has her ways to lower the guards of her enemies. What happened to you was no exception." He doesn't notice his brother's priceless expression as he slips into a battle stance. "The cyborgs are down as of now, so you won't have to worry about it. Whatever it is that is bothering you, pin your frustration on these guys, not me."

"You're the one who brought it up." Raditz huffs as he slips into a stance of his own. "Don't act foolish."

"Heh. Like if I would." Kakarot laughs.

Not too far, Tarble keeps his position. The space soldiers come closer. His eyes narrow. "It's best if you stand down. Attack me and I will hand you to Vegeta. You won't see it happen."

"Whoever said this was my fight?" Vegeta almost laughs. "Tarble, you will forever be known as a coward! Are you afraid to fight them? The ones around you is your problem, not mine!"

"What?" Well, he tried. Still, he doesn't lose his stance. "Fine then, but don't expect me to kill them."

"You despise it? Shame." Vegeta chuckles. "You should had stayed behind with your tinkering. A Saiyan warrior should have no reason to spare people like them."

Tarble frowns. The soldiers are a foot away. "I'm giving you a fair warning. Stand down!"

One of the soldiers fires their ki gun.

Tarble yelps and ducks. It misses him. More are fired and he dodges each one. Growing irritated, he shouts; "Enough!" And he thrusts his hands out. His ki blows and shoves the soldiers many feet away. He watches them struggle to stand. "Interesting. They aren't so strong are they?"

Kakarot kicks one of them away. "This is too easy! This is no fun at all!" He grabs a soldier by their arm and throws the guy at a group. They all fall like bowling pins.

Tarble throws his arm out, aiming his hand at the group of aliens. Blue energy gathers and is fired as a full power energy wave. It makes impact and the soldiers are sent flying in all directions.

Vegeta isn't entirely pleased. "He keeps firing but not one has been killed." He aims two fingers and they glow. A laser blast is fired and five victims are blown to bits.

Nappa decides to end it quickly. His first two fingers are brought out and he flicks them up along with his hand. A powerful explosive force bursts from the ground where the foes stand. The dirt rains back down and all that remains is smoke.

"They weren't much of a threat!" Tarble shouts angrily at the general. "You didn't had to kill them!"

The remaining soldiers aim their ki blasters. A few of them gulps, but they don't leave their formation.

"And, that is your problem." Vegeta reminds his brother. "You show too much mercy, just like Kakarot. Breaking you both out of that is a waste of my time."

Tarble growls.

"Humph. You never killed a single person in your life! How is that even possible for a Saiyan?" Nappa adds. "Even Kakarot killed a few when he was a child if I heard him right! His hand was forced then!"

"Have you not paid attention Nappa? He said he killed Frieza's weakest soldiers after witnessing them killing the inhabitants on the planet he once lived in." Vegeta reminds him. "His problem is how he is so hesitant, very much like Kakarot. How is _that_ possible?"

Nappa shrugs. "The planets they were raised on effects how they fight."

"Trust me. Getting rid of that problem should at least be a bit entertaining. Tarble never experienced anything of the sort." Vegeta points out.

One of the soldiers frowns and stands. The others follow, and they charge forward.

"Persistent fools." Raditz grumbles.

"Heh. Let them join the party!" Nappa chuckles and he charges forward. He leaps and swings his right arm. A series of explosions occur below him and bodies fly. Dirt clouds fly from the crowd and it starts to glow. "What the-?!"

A huge blast flies from it.

"Whoa!" Nappa rockets out the way and the blast disappears into the clouds. "The hell?!"

"What was that?!" Kakarot witnessed this like everyone else. He studies the foes for a second, and he fires a ki blast. The aliens are knocked down. "That's strange…" His eyes shift to where he notices glowing. A blast shoots out of the ship's door. "There!"

"Someone's attacking from inside." Tarble frowns as he tries to look well into who's inside. "It must be him."

"Tarble!" Vegeta shouts which snaps his brother from thinking out loud. "Keep your eyes on the battlefield!"

Tarble turns and a ki blast hits him square on the chest. The force sends him flying and crashing to the ground.

"What an idiot!" Vegeta growls.

Kakarot glances behind him to make sure Tao is still down. As soon as he is sure it won't move, he races for the young Prince who is surrounded by the gun holders. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts. "Stand down!"

"Huh?!" Kakarot stops and watches Tarble struggling. "But he's down! I can't just-"

"He will tolerate a lot, but he has a breaking point." Vegeta explains with a slight smirk. "After what happened with Frieza, and from what I recently discovered, being blasted so easily might just piss him off. He's wounded."

"Already?!" Nappa lands on the ground. "He really is useless! Uh…" He calmly adds; "Sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta waves away his words. "I'm not against your statement. He's completely useless as he is now." His scouter turns on and bleeps. Characters flash on the screen and it beeps once more. The characters don't change. "Hah. I can barely sense his energy. He's still weak. I don't need the scouter but the exact reading is at 4,000."

"4,000?" Kakarot repeats this with a disappointed tone. "I would expect him to at least have gotten a little stronger while he was dead."

Nappa shakes his head. "He wasted his training on something else apparently."

"Humph." Vegeta speaks up for his brother to hear. Vegeta ignores his brother's protest. "It's no wonder why father exiled you long ago. You serve no purpose. If you can not learn to allow your blood to flow through your veins, then you can't even call yourself a Saiyan. Didn't you display such aggression recently against me?! We saw how aggressive Kakarot can get, and he's as nice as you!"

Kakarot doesn't like what he just heard. He hates being mentioned this way, but from what Vegeta said about Tarble upsets him. "It's not like he can just end an enemy's life so easily. He'll only hesitate. It can't be rushed."

Nappa beats down Kakarot's opinion. "He's a useless Saiyan but he's still a Saiyan. He fights when he chooses to fight, and that's unacceptable."

One of the space soldiers fire their gun at where they surround. A pain filled scream escapes Tarble.

Kakarot has to fight himself to not dash across the field. "Vegeta! You… you can't just stand there and let him get hurt. He'll die! He's your little brother!"

"A no good fighter like him is no brother of mine. Hell, he's worse than the Earthlings we fought long ago! Why should I waste my time to save trash like him?!"

Kakarot frowns. Vegeta sounds as if he doesn't care to the slightest. Really, he probably does. He got pissed off when Frieza killed him… but still, Vegeta is hard to figure out. However, hearing how he speaks of his own brother tells him he's serious.

Another ki blast is fired, and Tarble yelps. Surrounded and down, Tarble can't stand and not get hit. Every attempt, he is fired back down. They are torturing him.

His brother still doesn't accept him.

A boot smacks his face to the ground and pins it there. They laugh at him. A familiar sensation sparks and spreads through his body. It gets worse and he can't calm it. It's making him angry.

"Is this guy really a Saiyan?" One of the soldiers laugh as they kick Tarble on the face.

"He is, but I've never met one so pathetic in my life!" Another answers, and the rest of them laugh.

Kakarot isn't sure on how much longer he can allow this. He's close to ignoring orders to dive in to rescue the helpless warrior. He doesn't want to place himself in further risk of being rid of as his own brother warned him… but he doesn't want Tarble to suffer anymore. "I can't just…." He steps forward and pauses at the feel of energy rising. "What?"

Vegeta's scouter bleeps again. "Wait a minute…" His face is stern as he focuses on the characters shifting on the screen. After a few more seconds it beeps once more and the reading is stable. A slight grin crosses his face. "So, you haven't been slacking." He looks at his comrades. "I think he just lost his composure. You can feel it… right?"

Vegeta is not mistaking this. Kakarot can feel Tarble's energy becoming bigger. He's curious on what the numbers could be now. He turns on the scouter and the characters flash. His eyes widen when he watches the numbers pass 4,000. "He's gotten stronger… the numbers keep on climbing!" He turns to his brother. "Raditz! He figured out how to conceal his energy! He might be more powerful than we thought!"

Raditz agrees. "It seems so." He notices the surprised looks on the soldiers' faces. "Just how much stronger is he Kakarot?"

"I'm not getting a clear reading. The numbers keep rising and falling. He's trying to bring out his power." Kakarot's awed expression turns serious. "His power feels like a wave. It's not stable."

"Not stable?" Vegeta picks up the last two words. "How could that be?" He focuses back on the device. "It feels unstable, I can't get an idea… 5,000… 3,000… 8,000… 6,000…"

A powerful gust bursts from the center of the soldier circle. The aliens are blown back as an angry yell erupts from the source. The space soldiers quickly regroup. A few of them step back.

The scouter finally has a clear reading. Both Vegeta and Kakarot gasp in shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NO WAY!"

"What? What is this?!" Raditz can't believe the power he is feeling. "How did he get so strong in a period of time!" He turns to his brother for an answer. "Kakarot!"

Kakarot has no trace of his usual goofiness on his face. As he speaks, his tone is just as serious. "It's almost hard to believe. The power coming from Tarble is something I didn't think he could reach so fast. From what I'm seeing, the number is at 47,000."

"47,000? His power skyrocketed over 10 fold!" Raditz watches the scene carefully. "How did he managed to?!"

Vegeta crosses his arms. "He's still weak compared to the rest of us. But for Tarble to suddenly gain strength like that… I understand if he was at 28,000… but this…" He pauses. "Unless-!"

Purple ki spews from among the alien group and the crowd is shoved back. Tarble lunges from the area and rises in the air. He teeth are clenched and his hands are balled. He lands on top the ship.

"What is he doing?!" One of the space soldiers ask and points.

The young prince wipes his mouth and glares at his fist. It's smeared with blood. His eyes shift back to the enemies and they harden into a cold and angry look. "I… I've endured enough of this… shame…!" Purple aura engulfs his body. "After I died… I told myself how useless I was… because I couldn't do anything against Frieza! I was the first one to die!" He shuts his eyes, trying to fight the rising anger.

One of the aliens fire their blaster and it hits Tarble directly. The young prince is knocked off his feet and he crashes to the ground. He only has time to get on his knees and they begin to fire in a frenzy. Dirt flies like it's a sandstorm.

"This is bad!" Kakarot jumps up but an arm blocks his path. He looks back at the owner who shakes their head.

"He can handle this on his own." Vegeta says.

As if on cue, Tarble yells and a force blows back the aliens who surrounded him. Tarble is crouched to the ground and his hands dig into the earth. A trail of blood trickles from his head. He touches his face with his fingers and looks at the blood coating his fingertips. He glares back at the aliens with a look that could mean a world of pain. "You… how dare you mock me…!"

"He's not acting himself. he's suddenly looking aggressive." Kakarot says, confused.

Guns are fired once more and the younger Prince jumps out the fire range with a backflip. He lands and drops to one knee as if he is in pain. His eyes don't leave the group of aliens. He bears his teeth and tries to catch his breath.

"Looking aggressive? You mean he's _acting_ aggressive!" Raditz corrects his brother. "Looks like they got his blood boiling."

Tarble gasps as he hears fabric tearing behind him harshly. He bites back a yell as sudden pain shoots through his spine. Not long after that the pain is replaced with a strong feeling. He glares at the group who look back at him in shock.

Raditz almost lost his words. "V-Vegeta! He-!"

There is no need for anyone to say so. A brown furry tail flicks behind Tarble. The young Prince had grown a new tail.

"Just as I thought. His sudden power spike and aggression came from his tail trying to spring out." Vegeta notes.

Tarble stands and leaps into the skies. His newly grown tail whips like a flag. The purple aura engulfs him once more. "That's it!"

"Whoa! Look at all that energy!" Kakarot says in awe. "His power skyrocketed when his tail was fighting to grow back… just like mine always did when I was a kid! "

The ki grows larger as the younger prince throws his arms and left leg to one side, almost as if he is about to throw a baseball in a funny fashion.

"What… is that?" Kakarot wonders out loud. "Whatever it could be… it packs a lot of energy!"

"Vegeta? Isn't that your Galick Gun?" Nappa asks the older prince.

Vegeta shakes his head. "No. I haven't seen anything like this, but this looks very similar to that… that posture and the feel of the energy... something tells me this isn't the first time he's using it."

The general recalls. "That's it! He used it against Frieza after he witnessed you being impaled! He called it something very similar. It looks a lot more powerful than the last time!"

"Against Frieza?!" Vegeta, Raditz, and Kakarot repeat in sync with a surprised tone.

"This ends now!" Tarble throws his hands down and the collected energy is shot down as a giant blast. "GALICK BURST!"

The ground becomes a light show of intense energy that rattles the ground. The others watch, amazed and in disbelief. The gentle Tarble has unleashed his power.

Nappa blinks. "Hey… do you think he did it?"

The light fades away, and the soldiers are on the ground. They all rise, one by one… without a scratch.

Vegeta almost chokes. "What the-" He looks at his brother and shouts. "Did you miss or what?!"

"I missed them on purpose." Tarble crosses his arms. "I don't find killing a rational choice."

"What the hell are you then?! All this… for nothing?!" Vegeta snatches his arm and yanks the young prince forward. "I saw that! That power you had could had killed them, and you decide to spare them! Idiot! Is all you care about gadgets and your tinkering?!"

Tarble gulps. "Please don't get mad."

"Oh, I _am_ mad!" Vegeta throws a punch to his stomach and the younger prince is gasping for air.

"Not again…" Nappa sighs.

"Not one has realized that ever since you landed on Namek, I had been trying… To help you!" He knees him this time. "Do you think I have been beating you up for the fun of it?! Do you think that I just hate you and want you dead… because you are so soft and weak?!" He elbows his brother's head, and Tarble nearly falls, but he manages to stay in flight.

Tarble whips his mouth, and the white glove he wears is smeared with the drawn blood. He hovers backwards as his brother floats towards him. "V-Vegeta…!"

"Stop being a coward…. Stop fearing me!" Vegeta rockets forward and snatches the collar of his shirt. "Stop all of this! You are a Saiyan warrior! Where is your respect?! Where is your dignity?! Where is your pride?!" He punches him on the face. "These guys are not meant to be spared! They are here to kill, and if you are careless, you will die, and I doubt you will get another chance! Not like back on Namek! It won't happen again!"

Tarble gasps as he is shoved back. In his mind, he recalls the events of Namek… and his very last moments… when Frieza struck him down. His hands drop to his sides. "I… I really am a disgrace… am I? You've been trying to help me… And I never listened…"

"Hey! We are going to report this to King Cold!" One of the soldiers announces, which captured the Saiyan's attention. "We are bringing him out… Right now!"

"This is all your fault!" Vegeta shouts at his shaking brother. "You had the chance the second your power spiked! You was at 47,000! It's weak, but it's better than the 2,000 I found you in!"

"47,000…?" Tarble repeats the number. It's unreal to him. His eyes slowly shut as his hands ball into fists. "Am I…. Vegeta… What's yours?"

"Why would you care to know?" Vegeta asks with a huff.

"I just need to! I want to know!" Tarble says almost desperately as he turns on his scouter. The numbers shift until they display a mere 7,000.

"And how will that help with your mistake?! Don't expect me to-"

"Damn it! Just tell me what the HELL it is!" Tarble snaps.

It becomes quiet. The warriors stare at him in shock. He's certainly not himself. Very much like Kakarot, once he starts to use language, it's a serious manner.

"Fine." Vegeta frowns. "Check your scouter. I'm not suppressing my energy."

Tarble focuses on his scouter as the numbers rise again. They pass 30, they pass 40, and it keeps climbing. Finally, he gets a clear reading. "540,000…" He turns it off and frowns. "Well… then…"

"You see where you stand. You're an outcast." Vegeta says with some disgust. "You might as well stay back. You have no motivation."

"I-in that case…" Tarble squeezes his hands. "I'll just have to get stronger!" Purple ki bursts and surrounds his body once more as he bends close to his knees begins to scream.

* * *

 **A/N** **Finally finish!**

 **Wait. What am I even talking about? I been finished and I had to split half of this chapter for 26… it was getting way too long. This is… well…**

 **You already know.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: What's with Raditz?**

 **A: Eh… I guess you could say he had a moment. He had really opened up more. As many said before, Raditz does care for his little brother.**

 **PQ2: Bulma?**

 **A: She's up to something crazy.**

 **PQ3: Is Goku in danger of being hunted down?**

 **A: There's a debate… that's what Raditz said. You will learn more…**

 **Later...**

 **PQ4: Ooh. Raditz SSj possible?**

 **A: Raditz has the power to be a Super Saiyan. He said so, and he's right. It just isn't triggered yet.**

 **Here's a fun fact about this story: Raditz had the potential to ascend since Namek. However, Kakarot had the much higher chance of summoning it.**

 **We saw hints of that power. The common evidence is the yellow aura that surrounds him.**

 **Chapter 22… I think… he nearly ascended…**

… **this is the best I can explain it.**

 **PQ5: Anyone else Super Saiyan ready?**

 **A: Vegeta and Raditz's power is a small gap in difference. My predictions… According to the Namek saga… Vegeta was around 230,000… so now, he's 530,000…**

 **As if Raditz… around 560,000.**

 **Look. These are estimates. I don't understand power levels so well. :P**

 **So, Vegeta has the potential. Nappa is behind him so he's probably eligible… no, he is…**

 **Yeah! All the Saiyans except Gohan and Tarble can go ssj, but uh…**

 **There needs to be a trigger! Yeah!**

 **Look. I told you guys before that I'm horrible with explanations.**

 **Ah. Anyone is free to throw a scenario in my face for these guys to go super. I don't want all of them ascending so soon together…**

 **PQ6: What is Goku and Raditz planning?**

 **A: The move they are practicing? It'll be revealed around ch. 30?**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: O** **h! From the spoilers at the bottom, I am HYPED for the next chapter!**

 **A: I was HYPED typing this one!**

 **Lol, I sound wiered. I don't even use that word.**

 **Q:** **Bulma, why are you so fucking stupid? Her alliance with Gero, that made sense. Her plan for fighting former soldiers of cold clan? Hire the cold clan to deal with them. Yep great plan. Now onto another note since Gohan may be returning I wonder how much under Cold's influence he will be. Will he already be a super saiyan? Cold with a super saiyan soldier with anger problems seems it will be terrifying. There is also the possibility you'll give cold other transformations and if that is the case no normal super saiyan could defeat him so how in blazes is this going to go I wonder.**

 **A: Lol. This review had me laughing the second I read the first sentence. XD I knew how stupid her idea was.**

 **Now, about Gohan... that idea has interested me... hmm...**

 **Q:** **This was an amazing chapter, when you had Mercenary Tao, show up, I didn't think he was going to be an even match for Kakarot, beside the poison. But, you had the two warriors go at it in classic fashion from the cannon that was just awesome! It did remind me of the old days of Dragon Ball when they fought each other. So, that was just awesome! I didn't expect Chichi, to as involved as she was, and I didn't think she was going to be as good as she was either! It shocked me how she went toe to toe with Tao, just on basic fighting, and when Tao, made it tough for her, I loved how all you had her do was use her laser, and then he was in a crater! The next part was even better and had me loathing Mercenary Tao, but hey, it was great writing. The fact that you had Tao, trick Kakarot, and Chichi, several times with promises of Gohan/Karot, and the fact that each time Toa, had gotten out of trouble with that was brilliant! Underhanded sure; but brilliant nonetheless! Loved how Kakarot, and Chichi, used their attacks and teachings from Master Roshi/Ox King to sync up their attacks on Tao, in unison; that was an epic thing for sure! When both Chichi, and Kakarot, had Mercenary Tao, on the ropes, it sucks how he once again used promises of Karot/Gohan, to his advantage to get a Chichi, and stab, with cutting her, a lot of that made me cringe! But, you raised the tension by not stopping there...you had Tao, kill her with the Dodon Ray, when she was blasted by that I was in shock! I had no idea you were going to kill Chichi, quite honestly didn't see it coming! But, that was all you needed to have Kakarot, go beserk, and go back to that false Saiyan feral stage! When he fought like that, the staff and sword fight was made that much more intense! They went at it with such fury, what came next along the line was you having Dr. Gero, study the whole thing like looking at ants, classic pure scientist stuff! Plus I was thinking wouldn't it be trippy if Gero, made a truce with the Saiyans, but Bulma, didn't? That would just blow my mind, and that could be a plot point to consider!? When Kakarot, and Tao, were going at it, once again you had Tao, pull an underhanded move out again using Gohan/Karot, three strikes method, very nice! Plus, it sucked that when both Tarble, and Raditz, tried to help, they were just swatted away like nothing. When Tao, after his final escape, was about to behead Chichi, you had Kakarot, lose it and go berserk! when he twisted his whole arm off and then decapitated his head with a single chop, I was like DANG! Then you did the final overkill with the beating the now dead Tao's body to a pulp. Just great intense writing! When Kakarot, calmed down, and the others left besides Raditz, I liked their whole conversation. It was just so sad how you had Kakarot, deal with the loss, and how he just couldn't believe his wife was dead. What was made awesome by that though, was the heartwarming way Raditz, pulled out a casket for Chichi's body to help it be preserved; on top of that he saved the Four Star Dragon Ball, and gave it to Kakarot. I know that Vegeta, wants the Dragon Balls, for immortality, but when he sees Kakarot, using the balls to resurrect his dead wife, how will Vegeta, react against Raditz?! When Kakarot, was trying to pry open the casket for the split second he thought Chichi, was still alive; I liked how he fought with Raditz, for a bit when he tried to stop him. The anger and fury both brothers felt, Raditz, for his brother being soft, and Kakarot, for his lack of strength, with resolve to save the ones he loves. You just played all that beautifully, and it almost had me crying. Now though, I wonder if Kakarot, will produce open war on the humans after what happened to Chichi? Because one thing just has me thinking? Did Dr. Gero, have any fault in killing Chichi, or was that truly all of Bulma's doing sending Mercenary Tao, there? Food for thought, plus with Bulma, contacting and using King Cold, to have vengeance on the murder of his son, Frieza. Bulma, is leading the Frost Demon army straight to Earth?! That is not a good thing, and Bulma, to me is setting up to be the prime villain right now. Dr. Wheelo, indeed! Either way the quote you had Dende, end the chapter with was classic! "She's losing her mind over this." She really is! Plus, the Frost Demon Empire will enslave Earth for sure, if they don't I will be shocked! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **A: Chapter 24 had me concerned that many might not like it, but I got a lot of positive reviews! Including yours! Never mess with the ones Goku cares for! I have a feeling you enjoyed the first half of this chapter well. Bulma has gone mad! (I think) XD Dende, hang in there kid!**

 **Q:** **Wait.. so how/why did Bulma and DeDe hook up w/Gero? Does Gero still want to take over the world w/androids?!**

 **A: All shall be answered upon the future chapters, curious reader...**

 **Q:** **Ok so it took me a while to finally catch up but I finally did it.. All I can say is through reading the past few chapters with Vegeta wanting Chi-Chi dead all I could think was Kakarot making a wish of something like "I wish The Earthling Chi-Chi to be brought back as a saiyan!"**

 **A: Aah... that sounds like an good idea but, I don't know where that will fit in here... it might screw this story over...**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***insert DBZ Kai "epsisode preview theme" here.***

 _Raditz: (Content) Hey! This is Raditz! Brother of Kakarot!_

 _(Surprised) What the hell is going on here?! What's this woman doing here?!_

 _Bulma: (angry) I hope you freaks are ready for your punishment!_

 _Tarble: (afraid) She… brought King Cold here… has she lost her mind?!_

 _Kakarot: (angry) H-he looks just like… FRIEZA!_

 _Other Saiyans: (surprised) Kakarot?!_

 _Raditz: (steps back from his angry brother) Hey! Take it easy! We can still fight him! Even if things go out of hand, we can use our "Range of Fury" attack against him. It worked with Zarbon, and it placed Frieza down!_

 _Nappa: (unimpressed) You actually gave a name to that reckless attack?_

 _Vegeta: (annoyed) It sounds ridiculous. It has Kakarot written all over it._

 _Kakarot: (protesting) Well, be glad I named it and not Raditz! He was going to name is after another day of the week!_

 _Raditz: (shouting) I was NOT!_

 _Raditz: Next time on "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 26! "The most compassionate are the most relentless!"_

 _(In thought) That actually makes sense, but sounds stupid at the same time. Who comes up with the ridiculous names for these chapters?_

* * *

 **Review! Review! REVIEW! I LOOOVE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 26!**

* * *

 **Upcoming chapters:** _ **(read titles at your own risk. Some contains possible spoilers)**_

 _Chapter 26: "The most compassionate are the most relentless!"_

 _Chapter 27: "The father of malice! Go, Raditz! Summon your ambition!"_

 _Chapter 28: "Reunion at last! The half-breed's against us?!"_

 _Chapter 29: "The situation leads bleak! Head fourth with power!"_

 _Chapter 30: "Put an end to the harsh Cold! "Primal Roar of Fury"!"_


	26. The most compassionate are relentless!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here! HALF OF THIS CHAPTER ORIGINALLY WAS PART OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

 **What? It was getting waaaay too long. All I did was split them in half.**

 **:P**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS. It all belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

 **I read a Dragon Ball manga today. :D**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign speech"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **Like, I literally split chapter 25 in half. :P That's why you got a quick update. I would had published 25 and 26 on the same day, but I decided to wait for reviews so that I an do the Q's and A's.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 26: The most compassionate are the most relentless -**

Everyone watches the scene with interest and curiosity the younger prince of the Saiyan race, but the weakest alive… Tarble begins to display power that was hidden from everyone. There's no need for a scouter, but it's clear that his power has jumped from 47,000 to 50,000. His power must be at max at this point.

No one expected him to gain such power like that.

"What…?" Vegeta hovers back a bit. "What are you…?"

Kakarot smiles. "Look at that! He's willing to fight!"

"After all that?" Nappa mutters. "Vegeta must had finally got through to him."

The ki grows bigger, and the young prince places his hands next to each other as if he's holding a huge ball. "They can laugh and make fun of me all they want… but… that doesn't mean I am what they say!" A red flaring ball of energy grows huge between the palms of his hands. "I am not going to be humiliated anymore! I'm tired of everyone fighting for me!"

"Wh-what is that?" Raditz looks at Vegeta for answers.

"I never saw him do this before…" Vegeta says. "From the way he is struggling… This looks like an attack be just pulled out from scratch!"

"Wait… you mean… he's creating some new technique?!" Kakarot asks with some excitement. "Awesome!"

Nappa observes carefully. "His energy is climbing again. Much faster than last time… Vegeta?"

The older prince is smirking. "It seems that he finally realizes… he can't go on unless he pushes his limits."

The soldiers begin to fire their guns. Tarble flinches as a few of them graze him, but he doesn't stop. As soon as the energy is twice as big as his head, he stares below him. "Know your place! I won't be taunted! I am Prince Tarble of the Saiyan race!"

Some of the soldiers laugh as if he told a joke.

Tarble growls. "You have a lot of nerve! People like you… Don't change!" He snaps. "I am NOT sparing no one! Tell your leader… that he can burn in hell!"

He throws the ball of energy down hard. The soldiers scream and panic, but it is all muted by the explosive source of the impact. The energy flies and spews as the ground rattles. The red light illuminates the area in a red hue. Tarble's angry expression appears more intimidating from the light shining on his face.

"He's insane! He wiped them all out did he?!" Raditz says. He makes a quick note. "Hopefully, one of us won't tick him off."

Kakarot laughs. "Wow. I guess that's how I can be when angry sometimes, huh?"

The light dies down, and all that remains is a few dead soldiers and a deep smoking crater. Tarble stares with a cold look as he fights to get his breathing together. Slowly, he descends to the ground with crossed arms.

The others descend as well… all while giving the young prince an odd look. They didn't expect him to actually kill them without hesitation.

Then again, he did try to spare them, but he realized there's no point.

Nappa walks up to him. "Not bad. You proven yourself as a warrior. Pulling off an attack from scratch in the middle of battle takes a lot of talent."

Tarble simply turns his back on the general. "Let it be." He begins to walk off.

"Wait…" Nappa steps forward. "You're not regretting this or anything?"

"I'm just glad they are not a problem anymore." Tarble mutters. "Let me be."

Kakarot has a slight nervous look with an uneasy smile. "Well, he sure isn't nice at the moment. He really took care of those guys."

The Saiyan general laughs. "Well, will you look at that! The timid Tarble has found his confidence and fought for once! Not only that, he went up against an army! That is what's expected!"

Kakarot and Raditz slowly step back in a tip toe fashion as the general goes on. Nappa is unaware of how much he is irritating the younger prince.

"Hey, Vegeta! Your brother isn't much of a weak fighter anymore!" Nappa would say more, but the younger prince had stepped forward angrily.

"Don't you call me weak!" Tarble throws a punch at his stomach, and the general drops to his knees in pain. "I'm sick of being teased like this! You won't carry this any longer!" He lifts his foot and slams it on the Saiyan's back. Nappa is shoved to the ground, and his nose hits the earth. He nearly eats a mouthful of dirt.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Nappa's voice is muffled. "Vegeta! What's with your brother?!"

Vegeta is laughing at the whole thing. He doesn't appear to have any interest in helping out the general. "Tarble can only tolerate so much. He has already been angry. You pushed him by calling him weak. By doing this, he's demanding respect. Because of this, you respect him as you respect me. He has proven himself."

Kakarot and Raditz takes note on that. They aren't afraid of him, but pushing Tarble's buttons is something that shouldn't be tried.

Of course, they can't catch a break just yet. They know that what they just dealt with was the tip of the iceberg. Tarble demanded for Cold to come out.

So they wait.

Until finally, a figure steps from the dust. The figure walks forward, and the Saiyans slip into a battle stance.

Who walks out is rather bizarre.

Raditz is surprised in many levels. "What the hell? Is that… oh, you're kidding?!"

"It's… that girl!" Tarble recognizes her quickly. He has a feeling she had been holding a grudge against him ever since he knocked her out.

Bulma steps out with her hands on her hips. "Looks like the tables have finally turned. Just so you know, while you guys were out after those cyborgs, I made some alliances. You were lucky to have killed these soldiers… I didn't expect him to do it."

Tarble narrows his eyes. "They don't know when to quit. Neither do you."

"Alliances? What could she…" Vegeta's voice trails off as a shocked look crosses his face. "Don't tell me… did she actually consider on making an alliance with Cold?!"

Bulma begins to clap slowly. "Spot on. You do use your brain on things besides fighting." She ignores Vegeta's glare.

"Bulma?!" Kakarot blinks with pure shock. "Wh-what the?! I know that she hates us an all, but…" He throws his hands out. "Has she lost her mind?! Nevermind that! She has! She's gone insane with the idea of killing us! Why trust Cold?!"

"Wow. She has officially lost it." Raditz agrees. "Huh. The genius makes a reckless decision. How ironic."

"I don't care what you guys think!" Bulma shouts at them. "I'll do whatever it takes to kill you freaks, especially you, Raditz!"

"Aw. Isn't that nice? She reserved the tyrant for me?" Raditz chuckles at her attitude. "May I ask what I had done wrong to make you hate me more than my little brother?"

"You made Goku become this monster!" Bulma replies with a dark smirk. "Think I'm crazy, maybe I have became crazy. Living in a worked world for a while and surviving around aliens and space can do a lot to someone like me. Just so you know, I'm not the same Bulma you met long ago."

"I had noticed." Raditz says.

"Okay then hot-shot. Think you're all tough to the top, huh?" Bulma steps back as she whips out a pair of guns from her pocket. "We Humans may not be warriors like you Saiyans, but, we learn to adapt and develop… and improve!" She pulls the triggers.

"A gun? Oh, spare me this child's play!" Raditz laughs.

His laughter stops when he sees two huge blasts shooting towards him. He reacts quickly by swatting them both away. He is surprised by the unexpected twist, but he grins. "I'll give you credit for improving, but it'll take more than that to hurt me. You're almost there."

"Hey, don't encourage her!" Kakarot warns his brother. "Mad geniuses are crazy dangerous. She'll make something that threaten us bad!"

"Okay then. Kill her."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Raditz growls. "Remember what happened to your wife?"

The horrifying scene of ChiChi being blasted from the sky and laying on the ground in a pool of blood replays in his head. Kakarot's shaking hands ball into fists. "If she was behind this…" His eyes lock on the blue haired woman. "Hell. She's a shell of herself then."

"What?!" Bulma panics as the Saiyan lunges from the ground. "He's actually going to kill me!" She prepares to run, and a stray blast strikes Kakarot on the chest and knocks him down. She sighs in relief. "Just in time…"

Kakarot sits up quickly while patting the smoke off his chest. "Ow. That actually stung. She scorched my gi!" He glares ahead, but the angry look is lifted from his face at the sight of a tall figure stepping from the ship's door. "Is… that…?"

Stepping out is certainly a species of Frieza… only it appears to be in what Frieza calls his "second form" The only difference is the color… Which is darker. The father of Frieza wears a cape with his armor.

"That is… him!" Tarble gulps.

Kakarot gaps. "He… he looks almost like Frieza… but! He's so much stronger!" He shuts his eyes as he hands ball into fist. "D-d-d… d-damn it!"

The Saiyans look at the shaking low-class. Kakarot might just lose it.

"Don't kill this Human so soon. She has helped me find my way here. Killing her would be so unfortunate. I wouldn't be able to reward her." The father of Frieza says pleasantly. He take notice on the looks he is getting. "I assume that some of you heard of me. I'll introduce myself in case you still don't know much." He steps forward. "I am King Cold, ruler of the universe. One of you monkeys are responsible for the death of my son..?"

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "You are Frieza's father huh? I can see the resemblance alright. Relentless and heartless."

King Cold notices this. "So… you're Kakarot." He frowns as the Saiyan glares at him. "Well, how disappointed I an feeling right now. I guess I should had took care of you when I saw your pod flying past from Planet Vegeta. Oh well."

Kakarot and the others are shocked. "Wait… you mean when I was a baby? You saw me?"

"I assumed you wouldn't cause trouble, so I left you alone." The frost king's eyes narrow. "I was wrong. You killed my son. How did you do that and escape fine? A low class Saiyan out of all the other survivors?"

Kakarot's expression has no hint of friendliness. It hardens into a hate filled glare. "Your son was the reason why I know what hatred feels like. For the first time I felt it… I was terrified… because he awoken the feeling inside me!" He slowly starts to walk forward. "I will have no problem defeating you as I did your son."

"Oh! Now that's amusing!" King Cold laughs. "My son was young, I'll have you know. In fact, his powers weren't fully developed. Compared to me, he's a strong as a puppy!"

"What?" Raditz takes a step back. "He can't be that strong… that's impossible! He must be bluffing!"

King Cold turns his attention to the Saiyan who just spoke. "Well! If that is what you believe then I will gladly show you how wrong you are!"

The long haired warrior chuckles as if the foe is the stupid one. "Well, you're right about one thing. I can't beat you in my present form. I'll have you know that your son had a hard time trying to take me down when I increased my strength by 10 fold. But now… my power now is more powerful than before! Perhaps I should save the burden from my brother and take care of you!"

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that you're considering on changing into that ugly monkey." King Cold sighs. "Is this out of fear? I thought I heard from your brother how Frieza killed you before… right?"

Raditz takes a step back as the frost king points at his chest. "Not that again!" The Saiyan gets into a defensive stance. "Don't think I will fall twice!"

"Really? Let's test that theory." Cold chuckles as his finger tip glows. It fires a quick and lethal blast which heads to pierce through Raditz's chest.

Quicker before Raditz could react to avoid the attack, Kakarot flashes right in front of him and catches the blast in his right hand, and crushes it to smoke.

"What?!" Raditz takes a step back. "How the hell did you do that without blowing your hand out?!"

Kakarot turns his head halfway to his brother. "You could have gotten yourself killed! That wasn't so smart!"

"Wha-?!"

"Well, well, this is something." Cold smirks as the younger brother looks back at him. "Not only did you catch the attack, you neutralized it. I haven't seen anyone do that before. Coming from a Saiyan who is very unique from the others… you are something else."

Kakarot finds his body burning. He is shaking again. By just looking at this guy, Kakarot is being haunted of how helpless he was to stop Frieza's tyranny until it was too late.

He can't let that happen again.

"Right. I am not like the other Saiyans huh? I mean… I try to be…" Kakarot mutters. "Honestly, killing is something I hate doing. However, I would laugh if I despise someone… and you are on that list." He takes a step forward. "But if there's one thing I have in common with my kind, it's the fact that I have pride!"

"Pride?" Vegeta repeats this strangely. "What kind of pride does this fool have exactly? He can tolerate more than any of us!"

A small smile is noticeable on Raditz's face. "Kakarot isn't always upstairs. But he once told me that he had always have the urge to protect those he cares about with his life. He won't stop fighting until the threat is gone." He says the next couple of sentences with a small chuckle. "If he failed to protect someone, he puts the blame on himself. It wounds his dignity. That's why he always want to get stronger on his own."

"That's right. That explains why he acted the way he did when his wife was killed…" Nappa recalls.

King Cold seems interested at this point. "So your pride is focused on the lives of others. You strive to get stronger on your own, and use that power to protect others. That's unheard of."

"Then you better believe every word." Kakarot says coldly. "I don't even think I have to use my full power on you. I suggest you leave. Take the warning, or you won't live to see another day!"

Nappa growls. "What the hell is he doing? He shouldn't give anyone a chance like that!"

"I think I understand him." Vegeta notes. "Kakarot doesn't like to kill, but he'll do it. He would rather spare the enemy… so, he's the mercy type. We've known that for a while. However, he'll give you one chance. Blow it, and he'll end your life. That's what I see."

"One chance?" Nappa looks back at the interaction. "You have to be lucky to get a chance of mercy from a Saiyan. Kakarot's willing to give that chance to anyone. It's not very wise, but Kakarot has always lacked common sense."

"Don't get in his way." Vegeta crosses his arms. "I think this is the moment I have been seeking. Let's allow him to get angry."

Cold laughs. "Is that it? Your true powers only come out when enraged? That's something rather hard for you to do since you're always in composure. Perhaps I can help you with that just to show you how helpless you are to stop me!"

"No!" Kakarot throws a quick warning. "You don't understand. If you let that happen, I can't calm myself down! You'll be killed without a chance. I'm warning you- take it or you'll see just how brutal I can become!"

Tarble turns to Nappa. "Wait… you're telling me Kakarot goes into all-out kill mode if he becomes a Super Saiyan?"

"No. He's trying to warn us on how dangerous that power can be. Kakarot is a very calm and collected fighter. The ways he ends a life is by simply blasting you down if that is his only choice." Raditz answers for the general. "However, he _can_ get enraged… and it's not a pleasant experience. Remember what happened when his wife died?"

Tarble blinks. "R-right." The mental image of Kakarot chopping Mercenary Tao's head off crosses his mind. "I never saw him so angry before…"

"I've seen him beyond pissed off like that before. He'll try to break every bone in your body. I can't imagine how violent he can become as a Super Saiyan. All that I know is that he killed Frieza."

"He's right." Kakarot nods at the frost king. "So when I transformed… I wanted Frieza to suffer. I wanted to kill him slowly. Trust me, you don't want to push me that far."

"So… that was the power that killed my son… a Super Saiyan… such a bizarre species with many transformations…" King Cold turns to the tiny Tao who shrikes in panic. "Speaking of transformations... this thing here… he's too dangerous to keep drooling around."

"Wait!" Raditz yells.

Cold fires a small blast from his finger. A loud screech is heard before it is silenced in an explosion. "I hate those things. Annoying pests."

"AAH!" Raditz's face is pale. He watches the smoke slowly clearing. Tao lays broken in a crater, scorched and most likely lifeless. "Wh-what… Did you do that for-?!" He glares at the foe. "He was no threat to you!"

"He was, when he becomes that giant beast. Their venom can turn anyone to jelly. I had to make sure it was taken care of." Cold says. "Why are you feeling upset? Was it your pet or something?"

Raditz growls. "That… was all I had left-!"

 **\- *Flashback* -**

"Here Raditz. I want you to take a look at this."

The young Raditz peaks his head from behind a wall, and he slowly walks out and into a room. Standing not too far is Gine with her usual happy smile on her face. "What is that…?"

Gine sets the item down. It's a box of some kind, covered by a small towel. "You need to learn something. Come here."

Raditz walks up to the table the box sits on. His hand rests on the towel and he grips on the fabric. Looking at his mother, he sees her nod of approval. Slowly, he pulls the towel off and discovers a cage. Inside of it is a tiny tarantula.

Fear strikes him hard.

"AAAH! NO!" Raditz leaps back and points at the cage. "Why did you bring that monster here?! It'll kill me!"

"You need to learn how to fight your fear Raditz." Gine begins to explain. "I'm tired of everyone laughing at you. A Saiyan who's afraid of spiders isn't acceptable here."

"B-b-but…!"

"Take a look at this." Gine grabs a basket from under the table and takes out a small peach. She slightly opens the cage door just enough to slip the fruit inside, and she quickly shuts it close. "This one is very unique."

Raditz observes carefully and in what he feels is a safe distance. He gasps as the spider begins to eat the peach like it haven't ate in days.

"Poor little guy." Gine begins with a sigh. "I found him being attacked by his own. He was so small and unable to defend himself. Clearly, the others didn't accept him because of how weak he is. Apparently, he can't transform into the giant beast we are all familiar with." She opens the cage again and sticks her hand inside.

"M-mom! Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Raditz reaches for his mother's arm but he is being pushed back by her tail. "Mom!"

"It's okay. I know what I am doing." Gine promises with an assuring smile. She and her son watches the tarantula crawl to her hand and up her arm. "He's very nice. He won't hurt you. I saved his life after all." She notices her son hesitating. "It's okay. He won't bite."

"H-how can you be so sure…?" Raditz extends his shaking hand. Just as it hovers over the creature he shuts his eyes. A few seconds past and one eye opens. The spider had crawled to his hand. "Aaah.. Whaaaaa…"

"Don't panic. He's trying to get use to you."

The spider blinks at him. The two tails it has flickers behind him. It's furry atteneas twitch a couple times as it studies the small Saiyan child.

Raditz gulps, watching it crawl up his arm. He's close to crying actually, but he suppresses it. He puts his belief on his mother. He is somewhat fascinated as it crawls down his back and to his tail. "H-hey… it… it's not biting…"

"See? I think it likes you." Gine laughs. "It has a lot in common with you too. Funny right? It loves to eat peaches just as you! I think it likes your tail! See it sitting on it?"

"W-wow… That's… different." Raditz gulps.

"I gave him a name. Zhanshitao. It means "warrior peach". It's a funny name, but this guy can pack small bursts of amazing power to defend itself."

"Zhanshuyo? Zhantita…Zh..z…." Raditz frowns. "Z-zha-"

"Just call it "Tao" in short.

"T-Tao?" Raditz is still very uncomfortable, but at least he isn't terrified like before. "This is the only nice one?"

Gine nods. "It is small because it's not strong. Kinda like you. Overtime, if you try hard enough, no one will laugh at you anymore. You need to be strong. Show everyone that the weak can outshine the strong." She drops to one knees and places a hand on his shoulder. "For me and your father… and you need to set a great example for someone else too."

"S-someone else?" Raditz repeats it oddly. He can't get an idea on what she could be talking about.

Gine laughs. "You should had seen the look on your father's face."

"Wait…" Raditz takes a small step forward. "Y-you are…"

She nods. "You're going to be a great big brother right? Promise me that."

Raditz smiles. "I'm going to be a big brother! That means I get to teach awesome stuff and we can see who gets stronger first and-!"

The door opens. Stepping inside is Bardock who looks exhausted. "I better get a good pay for this. Having minimum wage can have a loaf of setbacks…" He notices his son speaking excitedly about fighting and training. He gives his wife an uneasy look. "You told him?"

She nods. "I haven't seen him that happy in a while."

 **\- *End of Flashback* -**

It was the day he learned that he has a chance to get stronger… And it was the day he met Tao… And leaned his his mother was expecting… when Kakarot was announced…

Tao was all that remained of his greatest memories. As angry as he is now, he knows he won't stand a chance alone. "Kakarot! Kill that bastard!"

Kakarot looks back at his brother. "Huh? You're serious-"

"Now! If you don't, he'll try to kill us like Frieza did! You don't want that to happen again do you?!"

Kakarot gasps as the memories replay in his head. "N-no…!"

"Okay. This is starting to get really annoying. I'm tired of just standing here." Cold fires a quick blast at Kakarot who is close. The Saiyan is blasted and shoved through a boulder. The rocks crumble and fall on top of him.

"Kakarot!" Raditz glares at the foe. "Why you-!" His energy busts and he rockets from the ground and towards the enemy. He throws a punch but it is captured. "What?!" He gets thrown to the ground and a foot pins him down. "Gaw!"

"Well, that was awfully too easy." Cold mutters. "You're not a challenge to me."

"Don't get so cocky!" Raditz kicks up his legs. The pair of boots strike the foe's chest and he jumps to his feet. Raditz throws rapid punches that would land occasionally, but most of them would miss.

"Now you're annoying me. I'll just stop this monkey and get on with the rest." Cold snatches the Saiyan's waist and yanks the tail from being coiled around it.

"What the?!" How did he did that so fast?! Raditz is new to this. Never had anyone snatched his tail free when it is secured around his waist. It's almost impossible… but he made it look easy. "I wouldn't go there! Unhand my tail or suffer!"

"You're boring. Might as well kill you now." Cold aims his hand at the Saiyan. "You can be united with that pest. I'm doing you a favor."

"Let him go!" Tarble lunges at the foe but he is attacked by a heavy tail. He crashes to the ground.

"None of you learned from your past experience it seems. I won't have a problem reminding you." His hand begins to glow with growing energy.

Suddenly, yellow streaks of light shoots out from the spaces between the piles of rocks. The rubble is blown off in many directions. Standing there and engulfed with golden aura is Kakarot. His golden hair stands right up and his eyes are turquoise. It's not mistaken that he had ascended.

"Wh-what is that?!" Tarble gulps. "Is he… a Super Saiyan?!"

Kakarot snarls as the aura grows bigger. "You… you BASTARD!"

Raditz releases a tired and worn chuckle. "Hah. Once he calls someone that word, it's noticeable that's he's been pissed."

"Oooh. You're shiny." Cold says with false impression. "So this is what you used to defeat my son. I was expecting something like a monkey, not a new hair style."

"The original Super Saiyan was only able to maintain his power in his primal form." Vegeta explains. "However, due to the overwhelming power, it was far too much. He destroyed himself."

Hearing the explanation made this situation more uncomfortable. Raditz needs clarification. "Is it possible… that Kakarot…" He's unable to finish as the hand gripping on his tail applies more pressure.

"I doubt it." Tarble says. "He won't destroy himself. He can better control his power. Legend did say that the power can't be summoned in appearance as your brother."

King Cold laughs. "Oh! So it was a giant golden monkey! You say that this Saiyan here is able to maintain it without using such abilities."

"Let him go." Kakarot gives a hard warning. He needs his brother out of there, because he is about to lose whatever speck of composure he has left. "Now."

"I like it better when he's immature in battle." Tarble admits. The sudden change in Kakarot's attitude certainly has everyone wondering if he could ever be the silly idiot again that he is known to be.

Raditz grunts, trying to pull his tail free from the enemy's hold. He can barely move, so he assures his brother. "Kakarot, don't worry about me. Just beat this monster to a pulp!"

Kakarot shuts his eyes as he turns his head down to the left. His anger is once again trying to control him. He keeps fighting it but he knows it won't be long until he slips. "By just looking at your face reminds me of how much pain I went through… your son… he killed my parents, my planet… my race…" His teeth grind together. "If I didn't know better, I'm sure he learned his ways from his father. It's bad enough that I hate you already, and I barely know you…"

"And you expect me to just leave?" Cold laughs. "I'm here for two reasons. One to avenge to death of my son. Two… if you think I'm oblivious on how this planet holds Dragon Balls, then you are sadly mistaken."

The Saiyans all are in shock.

"How does he know about the Dragon Balls?!" Nappa wonders out loud.

King Cold chuckles. "Let's just say someone informative told me about them. He wasn't so happy when it slipped out his mouth."

"Informative? Who else would know?" Tarble asks.

Kakarot doesn't have much of an idea. But standing here isn't helping. He's getting more pissed by the minute. "That's enough!" He silences the conversation. "This is your last warning. Leave or you will know the terror Frieza died in!"

The frost king smirks. "I take no chances. I'll have my way!" He punches on Raditz's chest and the Saiyan screams.

That's it.

An enraged scream bursts out Kakarot's throat as the flaming aura explodes to flares of intimidating waves. The pressure forces a crater around where the Saiyan stands that sinks deep into the ground. Chunks of the ground bursts from the surface from huge cracks.

"What's this?" Cold only had time to look and see and a fist flies against his stomach. His eyes go wide as he stumbles back hunching over and coughing.

"WHAT?!" The royal brothers and the general can't believe their eyes.

Raditz stumbles and feels his body regaining control. He is just as surprised. "He… moved so fast… I barely saw it…" He watches his brother slowly walking towards Cold. "Is this… what a Super Saiyan is like…? It's almost as if… his powers… they… are nothing like I felt before…"

King Cold steps back and rises. "Why you…! You dare!" He throws a punch and it gets captured. "You stupid monkey! I'll kill you!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't throw empty threats." Kakarot begins to apply pressure. He ignores the painful yells as the bones in the foe's hand breaks. "Your son didn't stand a chance when this power awoke within me. And now… you brought it out again. You will be treated just the same!"

"Don't think you have it easy!" Cold throws another punch with his free hand. It too, is captured. "That's it!" He uses this as an advantage. He yanks his arms up and the Saiyan is pulled along with them. He throws his head down.

Kakarot releases his hold quickly, and his hands wrap around the horns before they have the chance to impale him. He throws the enemy over his head and slams him to the ground. He steps back as Cold struggles to rise.

The Saiyan Prince Vegeta is having the hardest time believing what he is seeing. It makes him angry standing and watching. "Kakarot is just… tossing him around like he's nothing while we earlier couldn't even get close to him without taking a hit!"

King Cold manages to swat the Saiyan off him and he steps back. "That was just a mere fluke. I just say, you are someone who isn't a small fighter."

"It's not just that." Vegeta growls. "Kakarot is like some prodigy. His potential is ridiculous. But… it's not just him… his brother Raditz… Even he holds a lot of power… perhaps more than we all think. I'm no fool. The low-class is holding back." He frowns at Raditz who watches the action afar. "Just _how_ much is he holding back? That's the real question."

Kakarot crosses his arms. "It's over for you now. You don't stand a chance."

"This is… amazing…" Tarble mumbles in awe. "Kakarot… he really is someone you don't want to see angry."

Raditz frowns while looking down to his hands. "As of now… Kakarot and I… we are once again on par with each other, until he transforms into a Super Saiyan…" His eyes shift back to the battle zone. "I know that I will obtain that power as well. It's so close… but so far. I know this… I almost _felt_ it recently… twice."

Tarble turns to Raditz. "You can pull it off?"

"No." Raditz frowns. "It takes more than just strength alone. Kakarot's power was triggered. It wasn't by desire. He's fighting for us… that's all I know. "

The younger prince glances at his big brother. He is careful to make sure that Vegeta isn't picking any of this up. "What you are saying is… you probably have that power… but you can't bring it out yet?"

"Perhaps… I already _am_." Raditz's answer has Tarble staring at him with his mouth slightly open. "Like you said, I just don't have the needed push to summon it yet."

"You… really think that?" Tarble asks.

Raditz nods. "It's not a lie when I say it nearly slipped out when I thought my brother died. It's lying dormant… that's what I think. And… my brother. He told me I have such power." He chuckles. It makes sense to him. He knew that the last month, the strange sensation of some power wasn't his imagination. A wide dark grin crosses his face. He decides to take what he knows. The gathered evidence is placed to a final answer. "So I've finally done it. I too, am a Super Saiyan." His eyes turn to the army. "I don't know how to pull out the power… But until then, staying in the sidelines is something I'm not going to do much longer."

Tarble shakes his head. "Don't be so reckless. The only reason why we have a chance now is because your brother is a Super Saiyan. If you charge in, you'll just get in the way!"

Raditz chuckles. "Is that what you think?"

"Huh?"

"I may not be a Super Saiyan just yet… but I've been holding back."

Vegeta narrows his eyes. "So, my assumption stands correct."

"Holding back, you say?" King Cold chuckles. "Even if that is true, you still won't stand much of a chance. You see, while I was on my way here, the earthling you never killed… she sent me footage of everything from two years ago to present day."

Vegeta knew that Bulma is trouble, but he didn't think she would be this much of an issue. "Are you saying you know our every move?!"

"That's right."

The Saiyans exchange glances. They might just be in a tight situation at this point. However, the only one who isn't bothered much about this is Raditz. He simply shakes his head.

"Everything that happened here on Earth, you mean. You never saw what took place on Namek."

Tarble gasps. "That's right. She only watched us since we arrived here!"

"So, we still have a chance."

"Oh-ho? Do you really think you can start fighting against me again? Must I remind you how badly beaten you were the last time you tired?" King Cold chuckles.

Raditz growls and balls his hands into fists. "My brother isn't the only one who had obtained the legendary power. Something tells me you are going to be the one to trigger it for me." It might just be that… if he's lucky. He is very careful not to mention too much. He doesn't want the elites to catch on.

"How entertaining. I would like to see you try to hit me. Before you even get a change… your life would had already came to an end."

"Don't think that you will come close! Underestimating me isn't very wise! I will end you!" Raditz rockets forward and uppercuts the frost demon.

"What the-?!" Vegeta and Nappa shout in sync.

Kakarot blinks. When his brother said he was holding back, perhaps he wasn't kidding.

Raditz throws his knee up and it made contact with Cold's chin. The foe is sent flying back and sliding across the dirt. The ship puts that to a stop.

Raditz places his foot on the ground as his eyes narrow. The small remaining space soldiers regroup in front of the ship in front of their king. They aim their blasters or hands. "Fools. You think you know my every move? Hahaha…" He places one foot in front of him and his legs begin to bend. "You are dead wrong. When I said I was holding back, don't treat it as some shit you can just cast away!" He screams at him; "I'M GIVING YOU EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!"

Cold gets to one knee as the Saiyan squats closer to the ground. "Didn't… his brother do something like this…? The footage displayed him doing such a thing."

Kakarot blinks and his eyes go wide. "Wait a minute… is he…?"

"Wait a minute! He didn't teach you that attack, did he?!" Bulma shouts, watching from afar. "That's impossible! He never had the time!"

Tarble looks at Kakarot and asks; "You taught him how to do that?!"

"I… don't recall." Kakarot mutters.

Raditz chuckles as he cups his hands and brings them to one side. "He's right. He never did though he was going to. I figured it out."

"WHAT?!" Cold and Bulma shouts in sync.

The Saiyan smirks. "This is the time that you begin to beg for your life!" The soldiers begin to panic, but he ignores it. "KAAAA… MEEEE…!"

"He's saying the chant!" Nappa points out.

"What is that attack…?" Vegeta mutters as he observes carefully. "Kakarot mastered this technique he learned from an Earthling… what does he call it again?"

A pause with thought.

Vegeta blinks with wide eyes. "It's Kakarot's signature technique! The Kamehameha Wave, isn't it?!"

"HAAAA…!" Blue light illuminates from his arm to his chest as blue energy compresses to a sphere that grows steadily. The unmistakable sound of powerful every is heard buzzing louder as it gets larger.

Bulma steps back and snatches one of the space soldiers in front of her in the process. He is surprised to find himself being used as a shield. The woman mutters, "He's actually doing it! When did he ever figure this out?!"

Then she realizes…

He had picked up the technique while they were on Planet Namek.

"MEEEE…!" The sphere grows to the size of an basketball. The blue light glows in a large radius. Raditz's eyes shift around the space army until they land on Cold. The soldiers around him scream in panic and fear as he trusts his arms forward. "HAAAAA!" The compressed energy sphere busts out as a huge blast that is fired right at his target.

Bulma screams as the blue blast rockets her way. She dives to the ground and it whizzes past her.

It strikes the ship, and it explodes.

The Saiyans shield their faces with their arms as dirt and debris fly violently past them. Bodies would fly too. They are sent to the unknown.

"Whoa!" Kakarot waves the dust around him away, and kicks some debris out of his path as he slowly walks forward. "That was incredible! For a beginner user… he did great!"

The other warriors say nothing. They just lower their arms and watch the dirt clouds clear.

Raditz breathes heavily as everything settles down. His wrists are still together with his curled fingers aiming at his target. Finally, he sees the results.

The ship that once stood is smoking and totaled due to a huge hole blasted right through. The whole space army is on the ground dead. Bulma lays on top of the ship. It's not determined if she lives or not. As for Cold, he is slumped against the ship.

"Amazing." Tarble gasps. "That Kamehameha… it is so much more powerful than the one he performed back on Namek. He must had been trying to perfect it… he could be halfway there."

Raditz separates and lowers his hands to his sides, but the arms don't relax just yet. He knows how weak that attack was. It was a mere distraction to catch them all off guard. "Tch. Typical." Both hands create a pink ball of zapping ki. At that moment, Cold blinks and looks at the Saiyan.

He laughs.

"Is that all you got?" King Cold asks as he slowly stands. "I'll admit that it was shocking. I never thought that you would perform the attack your brother mastered so well. Then again, "Monkey see, monkey do"."

Raditz growls. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He thrusts both hands forward and two separate blasts are fired with a pack of power. He leaps into the air as the blasts fly towards his target. His right hand crackles with more ki that steadily grows. Just as he hopes, King Cold jumps and dodges the first one, and the second blast of the Double Sunday is swatted away. Raditz thrusts his right hand. "Shining FRIDAY!"

"What the-?!" King Cold turns around and his chest is blasted by the ambush attack. He is forced to his back and dirt spews from the ground. He growls and swings his arm and the dirt cloud is blown away. It reveals a pissed off Saiyan who is a foot above him. "What?!" A pair of feet pounds on his stomach and the air is forced out of him in a mighty "OOF!" The attacker swings his right leg and Cold's skull takes the hit. His body rolls across the feild for a brief second before he gets to one knee.

"How the hell?!" Is all that Vegeta can manage after witnessing the series of attacks Raditz successfully landed on the frost demon.

Raditz springs from the ground with a clenched fist. He pulls it back and is a yard from delivering the next assault. Once he is in range, he throws the punch and his arm is captured. The next option kicks in with a foot, but his ankle is captured as well.

"Not so bad." King Cold praises the low-class warrior who struggles in his grip. "You only managed to do that because my guard was down. I hope you enjoyed that small accomplishment…" He throws up his knee and it makes contact with Raditz stomach. "...because you won't be so lucky next time!" He lifts his leg at the same time he picks up the sound of air movement. Someone strikes the back of his head and he is forced to fall to the ground. Raditz is free.

The Saiyan rubs his arm before pushing himself up and turning to meet his brother. "I didn't need your help!"

"Sounds like that you would rather be dead." Kakarot says harshly. "Look. Don't get overconfident with this guy. I know that he claims to be way stronger than Frieza… it's not true… but still… his power does surpass his son's in some level."

Raditz stares at the tyrant getting to his feet. "Alright. We'll just kill him quickly."

Kakarot frowns. "It won't be that easy. Look, I need you to back off for some time."

Raditz almost falls as he stumbles at those words. "Wh-what?! Hey! I understand you want to kill him… but you can't just leave the rest of us out of this! Besides, who gave you the authority to tell _me_ what to do?!"

"No one. It's for your own good." Kakarot simply replies. Really, he's about to run out of patience.

Raditz sees no reason to listen to this warrior. Sure, he may be stronger but that's no reason to take over. He is quick to remind him where his place is. "You're the younger brother fool! I'm 7 years older than you!"

"The 7 year gap has nothing to do with this." Kakarot turns back to Cold, but his words are still directly to his brother. "Just do me one favor. That's all I need right now."

Raditz blinks. "Favor? What could you possibly want at a time like this?" He can't really understand what could be going through Kakarot's mind. He probably has no idea since his brother is in the form of a Super Saiyan… And Kakarot's attitude can be rather intimidating in that state.

Kakarot glances at the ship. "He said he has him somewhere. I need you to find him. Don't be concerned with Cold. I'll hold him back."

"Have… who?" Raditz is lost. It takes some time, but he realizes what his brother is talking about. "My nephew? You think he's in there?" Raditz looks at the damaged ship. He won't say it out loud, but the Kamehameha Wave pierced through the ship. If the kid was inside, then he could be dust.

Cold laughs. "It would be a waste of time."

Kakarot turns to the foe. "What is that suppose to mean?! Where is my son?!"

"Oh? I don't know. When we landed, the runt took flee. I sent one of my soldiers after him, but he proved to be a burden in my taste." He grins. "Or, I could had killed him and he's lying dead somewhere. You make your guess."

Kakarot growls and the golden aura explodes huge. "Tell me where he is!" He throws a kick, and the enemy is pushed back with following pain.

Raditz sees the opportunity. He decided to let his brother fight Cold while he searches for his nephew. His focus is towards the ship's interior, so he takes off and flies to the destination.

What he first sees is the many soldiers that took the blast he surprisingly sent earlier. Not one is breathing… except one. And that one survivor is not a soldier. He finds himself smirking at the woman lying on top the ship. Perhaps she knows… or not. He'll get some answers from her.

"And look at what we got here."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Really, I've been finished. I'm just now deciding to publish this.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: When are the other Saiyans going to fight?**

 **A: No need to worry.**

 **PQ2: Is Zhanshitao dead?!**

 **A: Yes.**

 **Or no.**

 **PQ3: Where's Gohan?! Is he here?**

 **A: You will see...**

 **PQ4: Bulma has gone insane?**

 **A: I wouldn't say she's gone insane. The decision she made is ridiculous.**

 **PQ5: Whoa. Tarble has potential?**

 **A: I don't know if he'll be a great fighter like the rest, but I'm not going to leave him in the dust so harshly.**

 **I can't think of a name for that attack he pulled from scratch.**

…

 **PQ6: How long is this fight going to be?**

 **A: Trust me. After doing that Frieza fight, I was done. 6 chapters? Sheeeeeesh.**

 **However, I found it upsetting when Cold was killed so easily in the canon, so I'll make this more interesting. He won't die easy.**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **Q:** **Everyone is only around the 500 thousand margin? How's that possible? First form Frieza is directly 530 thousand. I honestly cannot remember how well the Saiyans fought Frieza in your story now. I remember the great ape form was used but still. If this is the case things do not look well at the moment. If cold has transformations as well, then there is no way in hell anyone can defeat him. Maybe Piccolo could if he fused with Kami but Piccolo is well supposed to complete evil at the moment so honestly I wonder how that will go. Perhaps Bulma's plan is to wipe out the last of the cold dynasty including the Saiyans with this little plan but I think that is just wishful thinking.**

 **A: True, perhaps are a bit too far, but the idea is for Cold to be more powerful than he was in canon. Even if the Saiyans have trouble dealing with him, I have been working on the chapters ahead of time, so near the end, you will see how it is done.**

 **Q:** **Damn, love this chapter with the compassion that Raditz has gotten from his brother. Seems that they will both rub off on one another until they become suprisingly similar. I also really like the development of Tarble, who I feel is a very underated and under used character, I mean a full blooded saiyan who doesnt like to fight but is not only royalty but the brother of the most ruthless and blood thirsty Saiyan alive. What more could a writer want? Out of curiosity will you be adding any more sayians or is the team roster currently full? As I would love to read how you portray my personal favorite Turles. (I mean c'mon how badass was he when he caught Piccalo's special beam cannon in his palm and said "you singed my fingernails" before blasting him into the ground).**

 **A: Yes, I have to agree with you on this. It seems that the brothers have rubbed off on each other, but that's not exactly the case. You see, eally those two share simialr personalities... in a way that still makes them different from each other. Raditz has opened up a bit more. Of course, since the two get along well, he doesn't want to lose his brother.**

 **As for Turles, a lot of readers have mentioned him possibly playing a role here. I'm really starting to lean towards the idea of bringing him here.**

 **Q:** **This is once again a surprising chapter. I enjoyed how you started it with the our favorite Saiyan Brothers, doing the tail spin move! I love seeing that move! It was interesting too how you had them go flying, and in a good bit of comedy you had them going into the ground with their feet sticking up! Lol. Just classic comedy, keep up the good work! I am also shocked to see that Tao, has two tails for a spider; I am going to say that it's because of the Giantula, being a inhabitant of the Saiyan homeworld? Either way cool, and I wonder if it's transformation has to do with the two tails. I also liked how Raditz, talked with his brother on his rage, and how he can lose control at a mere instant. It really showed once again the deep caring the brothers have for one another, it just sucks that Raditz, has to hide it because of his fear of Vegeta. I did a head turn as well, when Raditz, apologized with Kakarot, on his treatment of him; as well as not being completely honest. I was like the characters in the story, with my mouth agape! You shocked me as well, making one of my thoughts true, Raditz, already has the ability to become a Super Saiyan?! I was like YEEEEESSSSSS!, well worth the build up! The only thing is too, what will Vegeta say and do if he ever finds out, or do he and Nappa, already possess the ability themselves? Also, because of Kakarot's compassion, the Nappa and Vegeta, are thinking of killing him?! Wow, this is really getting rooted deeply externally and internally! The quick shot you did of Bulma, was interesting too, leading King Cold, to the Saiyans. I almost forgot! The Saiyan hug, was so sweet...it made me feel happy for the brothers! Bulma, on the other hand, wants to break up that tender moment, her obsession is done just beautifully. On that hand, who can blame her for what she's become, but on the other she is losing the person she once was. That's why I like Dende, again fearing her, and in many ways is getting disgusted by her. For some reason in the future I can see Dende, leaving her and going to the Saiyans, the enemy of my enemy is a friend. To that note, depending on how you build Gero, could he even join forces with the Saiyans temporarily if Bulma, goes out of control?! King Cold, has arrived aw snap! Like Nappa, said never a break to be found, you broke things down quickly. The conversation between Kakarot and Raditz, about Bulma, is really interesting...I really can't wait to see what is bothering Raditz, about that! When the fight between the Saiyans and the Goon Squad, began, it was funny to see the soldiers get bowled over, what's more when Tarble, got put into a whole group of them his torture was hard to watch! It was even irritating how Kakarot, wanted to go into help, but he doesn't want to further his trouble...he came really close though. Tarble, on the other hand, came out of it by knocking them all back, building his power level up to 47,000! That is worth a wow! Not to mention, his tail's back! Yay, they are all tailed! Wheeeee! (excuse me 'cough, cough' lost my self in fan boy mode). Then we got to see his cool move the Galick Burst! Although, he didn't kill anyone it was still cool to see! Vegeta, on the other hand, was the least impressed, his fist to the stomach showed that. In this part of the story, I know you had Vegeta, say he was displaying tough love, but geez...overkill much! However when you used that as Tarble's push, I liked how now he seems to be wanting to surpass his brother?! If he does, how is Vegeta, going to respond? Also, I have got to say, the way you write Tarble, is just phenomenal! You have flushed out a character so much that we rarely see, that I am impressed at how he's grown! With King Cold, on the horizon, what's coming next! Plus, I know I keep telling you this a lot, but with the problems with Bulma and Dende, the infrastructure of the Saiyans, themselves and their own personal feelings; I can really sense a coup coming. The way you have slowly built this up, can Kakarot, keep the Saiyan beast in check? Are the possibilities of Tarble, Kakarot, and even Raditz's death from their own comrades coming? Plus with Dende and Bulma, on a slippery slope...what is all going to happen there? Because with all these possibilities, power just begets more power, with greed and malice! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **A: Glad to hear you have enjoyed it! It seems that the two brothers understand each other more. I an't wait until chapter 30 comes around!**

 **Chapter 30 is the saga finale.**

 **OOooh! The epicness!**

 **Q:** **Nana Hachi:Radits and Kakarot's brotherly moments never failed to make me go 'aww...' That scene is so sweet especially with Radits being all awkward. Will be looking forward for more!**

 **A: Lol, I found it kinda funny. Raditz didn't really know how to give a hug. He's a tough guy, but him apologizing to his brother is something else!**

 **I have so many siblings. I know how this goes. Being the oldest is such a burden!**

* * *

 **And now...**

… **the moment you probably haven't been waiting for!**

 **TFS shorts!**

 **Duh, Dun, dun-dun-dun, duh, Dun, dun-dun-dun-dun… DUH!**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A FANFICTION PARODY IN THE STYLE OF TEAM FOUR STAR!**

 **ESPEON804 OWNS NONE OF IT!**

 **This also contains heavier language.**

 **Today's TFS short: Tarble vs. Cold's soldiers! (The end of chapter 25 and beginning of 26 scene!)**

Tarble: Stop it! *gets blasted down*

Vegeta: Why do these things always happen to me?!

Kakarot: Don't worry, Tarble! I'm coming!

Vegeta: You stay right there!

Kakarot: But…

Vegeta: Tarble is a Saiyan. He will get his way out of there… Even if he has to get pissed. Hah! He's so weak anyway! It's sad! Really! Raditz used to be like that!

Raditz: I'm right here.

Kakarot: Aw. Come on. He can't be out there by himself. He'll be jelly!

Vegeta: Don't interfere. I'm tired of him being so soft like you! It's about time he learns how it feels to be so weak!

*Soldiers laughs as they kick Tarble. Tarble is heard screaming in pain*

Nappa: Should we-

Vegeta: No.

Nappa: He's going to die.

Vegeta: That's not my problem… *scouter goes off* Wait a minute. His power level is rising… has… he been holding back this whole time?!

Raditz: Are you serious?! Kakarot, it seems he figured out how to hide his energy!

Kakarot: Way to go! *checks scouter* Hey! The numbers won't stay still!

Vegeta: Of course they won't, you idiot. It's trying to get a reading.

Kakarot: No! Seriously! I can't get a clear reading! That math stuff has really got to me! *Kakarot's scouter screen shows equations and formulas passing through*

*Scouters bleep*

Kakarot: Big number!

Vegeta: HE HAS BEEN HOLDING BACK! IT'S AT 47,000!

Tarble: *Is heard screaming. Soldiers are blown back, and he stands looking angry* STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! *ki engulfs him* I DESERVE RESPECT! ROLL OUT THE GODDAMN RED CARPET!

*Soldier fires blaster. Tarble is shot down, but the younger prince screams and screams back up*

Tarble: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!

Soldier: I thought he was the nice one. Not being polite anymore?

Tarble: I try to be nice… but you know what the reality is?

Soldier: Thaaat… you are that way because you can't fight?

Tarble: NICE GUYS DON'T GET ANY KIND OF RESPECT! SO GUESS WHAT?!

Soldier: You're… going to just stand back?

Tarble: I am not standing down! I'M KILLING YOU!

Soldier: Yeah, but you'll just end up killing yourself… so just step back and let the others handle this…

*Steaming teapot sound effect. Tarble is shaking with anger*

Soldier: Just face it, it's suicide. Let your brother step in or something!

Tarble: AAAH! *New tail rips from fabric* IWILLNOTSTANDDOWNANYMORE! IAMGOINGTOKILLEVERYSINGLEONEOFYOU!

Soldier: What?

Tarble: IWILLBLASTYOURF*CKINGGUTSOUTANDSHOVETHEMUPYOURASSES!

Vegeta: *almost chokes from silvia*

Raditz: What did he say?

Kakarot: I don't know. I caught the words guts and asse-

Nappa: *interrupts* Saying that word doesn't sound right coming from you.

Kakarot: Hey, look! His tail grew back!

Vegeta: That explains why he was speaking so brutally. That tail of his had been trying to grow out for a long time. He's even pissed about how weak he is.

Tarble: *purple ki surrounds him* I'm so not letting this humiliation get the best of me! *gets in stance to perform Galick Burst* GALICK… BUUUURST! *Sends attack*

Kakarot: Ooh! Did he say "garlic"?

*Blast strikes and ground shakes violently*

Nappa: Tarble's like another Vegeta when he's this angry!

*sand settles down. Tarble hovers, glaring below him.*

Nappa: You think he did it?

Tarble: *growls*

Random voice below: Hey! Good job! You actually killed a lot of us… NOT! HAHAHA! *Other voices join in laughter*

Other voice: You call THAT an attack?! If that's your best shot, then I really feel sorry for your brother!

*Steaming teapot sound effect again. Tarble clenches his fist*

Another voice: Yeah! He has to deal with someone who can't even hurt a fly! Dude! You missed us entirely! That trick doesn't work anymore! We are not afraid of you!

Tarble: Don't you try… to set me off!

Another voice: *with heavy sarcasm* Ooh! We are sooo scared! He's going to kill us! Oh, no! I'm shaking!

Tarble: I'm warning you. Don't get well on my bad side! Once my mind is set to kill you, I will! And believe me, killing someone is NOT a good feeling!

Yet, another voice: Hah! He's not cut to be a Saiyan! I've came across Humans more willing to kill us than that! What kind of prince is he?

*train whistle blows*

Tarble: THAT DOES IT! *hunches over with hands close to each other. A red ball of energy gathers there. He glares below him.* SEND THE MESSAGE TO COLD!

Random voice: That… What?

Tarble: TELL THAT SON OF A B*TCH THAT HE CAN ROT IN HELL!

Nappa: HAHAHAHA! I love it when Tarble's angry like this! He really is like Vegeta!

Vegeta: Nappa, if you don't shut the hell up, I will throw you in there with those soldiers!

Voices: Hey! You're kidding right?

Don't throw that at us!

We're all gonna die!

Tarble: RIOOOOOT! *throws down attack*

Voice: Oh god! NOOOOOO-

*Huge explosion with countless screams.*

Raditz: Wow. He actually just did that. *turns to Kakarot* Remind me to not get on his bad side.

Kakarot: He… he is worst than me when I get angry huh? *laughs nervously*

*Everything settles down. A deep crater is all they remains with a few dead bodies.*

Vegeta: Well. That didn't take long for him to pop.

Nappa: Wait… you knew he was going to do that?!

Vegeta: That's right. You see, Tarble may be the most nicest person you have ever met, however, him angry… it's not too bad… *glances at Tarble* unless you push that beyond his limits. Then he snaps and ends up either wounding you… or killing you. That hardly happens. He tolerates so much, it's hard to believe when he gets like this.

Kakarot: Has he always been this way?

Raditz: Don't act surprised. You do the same.

Tarble: *lands on ground and walks towards group with crossed arms* No one ever listens until it's too late. Serves them right.

Nappa: Wait… you're not going to complain or freak out about what you just did?

Tarble: Don't expect me to.

Nappa: But you're so nice. I would had thought you would regret it or-

Tarble: I honestly don't care.

*everyone else blinks*

Raditz: Damn. Kakarot, unlike you, he doesn't care about the lives he just wiped out.

Kakarot: Well… he _is_ Vegeta's brother… they can get really grumpy...

Nappa: Hey! Tarble! You're feeling great, right? You just killed a whole army, so you should feel great! Right? Right? You're not much of a weakling anymore are you!

Tarble: *throws heavy punch at Nappa's stomach* Don't you ever… call a price… weak!

Nappa: There goes… my… lunch! *barfs*

Tarble: *jumps back in surprise. Gets angry.* HOW DARE YOU! *stomps on his back and shoves his foot down.* WHERE IS YOUR SENSE OF RESPECT?!

(Vegeta is laughing in the sidelines)

Nappa: Yeeeep. His rage definitely broke Vegeta… owwwww…

Kakarot: He's getting stronger by the day. I guess Vegeta really got to him-

Tarble: *glares at him* Excuses me? What was that you were trying to say?

Kakarot: Uhh… Muffin Button?

*The entire city is shown. Kakarot gets kicked from somewhere. A dot figure is shown flying across .the city.*

Kakarot (distant): Wheeeeeee!

Cold (inside ship): What the hell just… my solders! All of them are… *sighs* I'll just call for the reinforcements…

 **End!**

 **Well! Now that we got this done, we are steps closer to the end of this book!**

 **When will it end?**

 **I have no idea.**

* * *

 **Next time…!**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerfully) Hey! This is Kakarot!_

 _(Now serious) King Cold… you're going down! You'll die, just like your son!_

 _King Cold: (laughs) Oh, please! Your power doesn't scare me! Remember how my son went full power against you? I'll happily do the same!_

 _Kakarot: (uneasy) This is bad! He's changing forms! Aw, man! He's hideous!_

 _King Cold: (Smirking) Not as ugly as you Saiyans in your primal form! I know your every move!_

 _Raditz: (angry) Idiot! You know nothing! I happened to learn a little something! I'll have you know that my power has increased so much since Namek!_

 _Bulma: (afraid) This guy is hard to out down! What's he made of?!_

 _Raditz: (kicks Bulma down) You're the one who caused so much trouble! (Pins her against wall and grins darkly) You never fail to impress me._

 _Tarble: (peeks from behind fallen building and watches Raditz smirking close to the terrified Bulma's face) What is he up to this time? Raditz better watch himself! If Vegeta gets the wrong idea, I don't want to imagine what he would do to him!_

 _Raditz: (Glares at Bulma running) Hah! Typical Earthling! (Flies to battlezone) and typical threats! This is no different from what happened back on Planet Namek! Here on Earth, it will be different! I'm not going to die! I know I have the power too! Believe me when I say it!_

 _Cold: (fires Saiyan down) How about you stand aside. I would rather fight someone who's more if a challenge such as your brother. A weak fighter like you won't last a second!_

 _Raditz: (angry) What did you say?! How dare you! (Golden ki engulfs him) Why is everyone always a step ahead! They always laugh at me! I'm sick of it… damn it! (Light explodes)_

 _Vegeta: (shocked) His power!_

 _Kakarot: (amazed) Whoa! Is this it?! Raditz! He really does have some crazy power huh?! Go show them!_

 _Bulma: (afraid) He's really starting to scare me. What's with him?! He won't kill me?!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on; "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 26! "The father of malice! Go, Raditz! Summon your ambition!"_

 _Tarble: (serious) You know Kakarot, your brother's starting to concern me being around that girl._

 _Raditz: (enraged) DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST VIEW ME AS AN OUTCAST! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 27!**

 **Wow. I really have no clue.**

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters:** _**(Read titles at own risk)**_

 _Chapter 27: "The father of malice! Go, Raditz! Summon your ambition!"_

 _Chapter 28: "Reunion at last! The half-breed's against us?!"_

 _Chapter 29: "The situation leads bleak! Head fourth with power!"_

 _Chapter 30: "Put an end to the harsh Cold! "Primal Roar of Fury!""_


	27. Summon your ambition, Raditz!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great…**

 **Chapter…**

 **I have a feeling some of you might not like this one much.**

 **UrrrhhhhgzusbsjsgsosiazhsogAKSHSKSHSODHSPDJDJDFKDBDOB!**

 **I HAD TO SPLIT 21 AND MOVE STUFF TO 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27!**

 **WHY MEEE?!**

 **WHY MUST I RUSH SO MUCH AND TORTURE MYSELF WITH THIS?!**

 **WHAAAAAH!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, DBS, OR ANYTHING ELSE DRAGON BALL RELATED OKAY?! It belongs to Akira Toriyama!**

 **UNDERSTAND?!**

 **I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS!**

 **FFFFFUUUUU-**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign speech"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **I**

 **Hate**

 **My**

 **Mind**

 **Sometimes.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 27: The father of malice! Go, Raditz! Summon your ambition! -**

Bulma springs up to her knees and looks up. Above her is Raditz who looks at her with a mischievous grin. "What do you want… freak?!" She scoots back but it proves to do nothing as the warrior walks forward at the same time. "Don't you try anything! You'll die by Cold!"

Raditz snickers and folds his arms. "Well, let's see. My brother killed his son… And now he's after the father. He's a bit distracted, so he won't bother me." He steps forward again, and the woman shrinks. "Now… I'm hoping that you know where Cold is hiding Karot?"

"K… Karot?" Bulma repeats the name in pure confusion. The name rings a bell, but she can't get a slightest idea on who the person is. "You expect me to know who this "Karot" is? The name does sound familiar." She places her hands on her hips. Her attitude is still there. "Who is this guy? A friend of yours?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Raditz yells at her with a threatening step. The woman keeps her place and doesn't even flinch. It surprises him for a second… and he realizes that this woman is more familiar with the names of this Planet Earth. "That's right. You're not so familiar with that name. You know who he is, just by another name…"

"Another name? What alien could I possibly know by another name? I know that you're not talking about Goku! He's fighting right now!" Bulma yells at the Saiyan.

Raditz can't recall the name very well since he hasn't heard it addressed in such a long time. "You know him. He's one of us… And one of you weak fools… so I guess you could say he's "half alien"... What is it now…? Kakarot kept the names somewhat linked. He renamed him "Karot" from his own name… and since Kakarot is known as "Goku" here… right…" He speaks up. "You do know him. You were trying to shield him from me when I arrived at that beach two years ago. He's Kakarot's son. I think that he was called… right. "Gohan" was the name."

"Gohan?!" Bulma yells at him. "What could I possibly know about the kid?! You're the one who kidnapped him back then?! For all I know, he could be brainwashed or something!"

"You must know!" Raditz growls. "You are with Cold! You could had seen the kid!"

"I said, I don't know!"

"Bullshit!" Raditz stomps on the ground, and the force knocks Bulma from standing. He glares down at her and takes notice of her silence. "Now, where did all that ego go? Aren't you supposed to threaten me? Attack me? Spit at me?" His big hand grips on her throat, but he doesn't squeeze her.

"I hope he vaporizes you… monster!"

"Ah, that's good." Raditz says. "Surely, you do better?"

"All of you will be sent to the hell you crawled from… you'll know how it feels… To be helple-" Her words are cut short as the hand around her neck starts to squeeze the air out of her.

"That's better." Raditz smirks. "You're not much of a small dog. You're all talk… and no bite…? No, sometimes you do. Very interesting for a Human." He lifts her from the ground. "Got any more tricks? Going to… stab me? Throw a weapon at me maybe… oh, right. You have none of that now…" He could be somewhat disappointed. This woman was showing her true potential. She proved many times how a Human like her can survive and counter against her enemies. It's very impressive, and highly unexpected from someone so fragile and small. A book shouldn't be judged by it's cover. Bulma has proven to match those words very well.

However, just how much longer will she thrive?

He squeezes her harder and laughs as she kicks her legs. "That's it! Suffer! You have shamed me… enough! I will make you wish you hadn't done that!" He screams and throws her harshly against the scorched dirt. He slams his foot on her chest. "Haha… and without your buddies, you're defenseless."

Bulma shuts her eyes tight.

This is a bit unusual. Is she accepting death already?

"What's this? Don't tell me you're giving up?" Raditz leans down a bit. "After all that… you're going to allow me to kill you… just like that?" He gets no answer, so he laughs. "You were such a burden… and I say you won't forget… and… just so that you can remember…" He stomps on her chest again, and she screams. He does it again, and again. "I will kill you nice and slow!"

Vegeta slowly turns and watches the Saiyan torturing the woman. He seems irritated by this somewhat. "Why won't he just kill her now? Her screaming is hurting my ears." He notices the woman reaching for something shiny in her pocket. "Wait a minute…"

"Enjoy yourself in hell!" Raditz prepares to send the finishing blow.

Bulma stabs the Saiyans leg, and Raditz hollers and jumps back while yanking it out. She makes a run for it.

That woman is definitely a load of work. "So you still have some fire!" Raditz's tail whips out from around his waist and he lunges at her. Bulma is cornered to a building. She shakes as the warrior walks towards her. "What else can you do?!" His tail lashes out and swats her into the building. He reaches in the rubble and yanks her out by her arm. "Is that all you got? You're a genius, so you should know how to get out of this!"

Bulma tries to pull free, but the grip is too firm. She can't even slip an inch. This Saiyan is toying with her. She knows he can kill her with one move, but he's holding back so much just to make her suffer. She begins to punch and kick, but all of that is ineffective.

Raditz laughs at her efforts. "You never fail to amuse me." His tail moves steadily like a wave behind him. "I never thought that a mere Human would cause so much trouble. To think it would be someone who's easy to break…" He grabs her fist and begins to crush the bones. She screams, but he simply ignores it. "Hah. You are helpless now. It's time that you accept death!"

Bulma's eyes narrow. "Just how well can you tolerate what I will do to you."

"Oh? What are you plotting?" Raditz laughs. "I'm not letting it happen! You're dead weight now!" His right hand crackles with static, and a ball of energy grows. "BEGONE!"

Bulma smirks. The Saiyans may be a threat, but that doesn't make them impossible to stall. She presses a button on her wrist.

The blast hits her directly. Raditz chuckles. "How disappointing. She didn't even beg for her life. Noble… is she not?"

The smoke settles down, and his eyes nearly bulge. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Bulma has not a single burn on her body. It is as if the attack had done nothing at all.

Now, that is new. New and impressive in a way. Never would had he or his comrades would had thought that Humans would be advanced enough to develop something that goes beyond their own boundaries.

"How did she do that?!" Raditz can't get the slightest idea on how that was possible. No one has ever survived that attack in close range… definitely without a scratch.

' _Time to set this in action.'_ Bulma thinks. ' _I hate this… and I abandoned this back when I was a teenager… but it should at least faze him!'_ She shouts. "Hey! You!"

Raditz growls. "You are hard to put down! How much does it take to get rid of you?!" He reaches for her, but a sudden force blows him off his feet. He crashes on his back and quickly sits up. "Well, she is still able to fight back. She's far too stubborn." He looks at his hands and mutters. "All of her gadgets… it is as if she's prepared for anything."

"Hey, homeboy!"

"WHAT?!" Raditz snarls at how he was addressed. "Why you little-" He almost forgets to breathe the second he saw her. He almost chokes. "What is wrong with this woman?!"

Bulma stands with her arms crossed. She has removed her jacket suit. Apparently that was just about it with what she wore, because she remains in just her underwear and sports bra. "What's wrong? Never saw a woman before? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Raditz growled, but he yelps when she steps forward. "You… that's a dirty move!"

"Hah! I knew it! You can easily kill me until you see me half naked! Isn't that a shame?!" Bulma walks forward, and the Saiyan crawls back. "Where did all your ego go?"

Raditz hates this in levels he can't think of. He has seen woman before at his home world… but he was a mere child, and they don't walk around half naked. He never saw anyone do this before, and it bothers him that he is frozen at the moment.

His face is turning pink. He recalls what his brother said the other day. This woman might actually find him attractive! He can't understand how the minds of these Humans operate.

"Well! I guess I can take off the rest-"

His face turns red. "Why you! Don't you dare!" He lunges forward and kicks her to the ground. She lays there in pain and in shock. "You are really starting to get on my nerves! Your little tricks… I'm sick if it!"

Bulma frowns. "Why won't you just kill me already then?! You have the advantage! I can't move and I'm out of ideas! All the times you had me beaten, why didn't you finish me off? I'm defenseless!"

"Defenseless?" Raditz repeats the word oddly, as if it is new to him. He begins to laugh. "Earthlings! They lose so much hope far too easily. Here you are, almost catching me off guard, and you give up? That clothing trick must had been your trump card!"

He's right. What she did is a last-resort thing. Just as she expected, it would stall him, but he is quick to recover. She's fresh out of ideas. She might just die this time.

Raditz chuckles and grabs her shoulders. "You can't fly."

Her eyes go wide at those words.

"Enjoy your free fall… And look out for the fireworks!" Raditz lifts her up from the ground.

"You forgot what happened last time you tried to blast me, you jerk!" Bulma shouts at him.

Tarble almost panics and rushes over to the scene. He doesn't reveal himself, but he knows Vegeta is nearby. If that woman pulls this off, and he sees it, he'll go insane.

Raditz growls. "I haven't forgotten. It's not a good feeling to be caught off guard by that stunt! Humiliation… so much of that! And my brother just loves to shove it in my face! You have no idea how that feels!"

He can only imagine what his brother could be saying if he saw the situation he is in. Kakarot is rather quick to jump to conclusions with him at times, and it bothers him. To be reminded about what the woman did every time his brother mentions it, he'll be driven crazy. Raditz's eyes burn in anger at the painful memory. They stare down at the opposing blue-haired woman who doesn't appear to be afraid of him killing her. Why does she accept death without a word is a mystery.

Bulma moves her head just slightly and a heavy hand pins it against a wall. Her eyes narrow. "Why, you! I have contacted Dr. Gero… he will make you wish that you had never-" Her hand is caught by the wrist, and she pulls and struggles. She's literally pinned against the building. She is becoming terrified, but she refuses to show it. Her heart betrays her as it pounds in speeds like she ran a mile.

Raditz gives her a dark smirk that makes her almost fear him like a ghost like two years ago. She doesn't like that one bit. He appears to be studying her as if he's trying to puzzle out how to end her life in the most slow and painful way known to mankind… more like Saiyankind. It won't be long. She knows that she's going to die. She shuts her eyes for a second as the Saiyan places his heavy hand on her head.

"What are you going to do now?" Raditz asks in somewhat mischief. There's no answer coming from her, so he grins darkly and the woman gives him a death stare. He's aware of how well she's hiding her fear. He decides to push it further. "My brother is likely to defeat that bastard. Then, we'll track down this Gero and there will be nothing left for you."

"There will be nothing left of you." Bulma says hatefully as if she's correcting him.

"You're afraid and yet, you still show bravery. I don't know if that's the stupid kind…" Raditz says with a small cruel laugh. He lowers his head to be in her height somewhat, and her body shakes slightly. Feeling her rattle like this makes him feel like he's finally in control. "You are truly something. À pretty one in fact."

Her eyes still burn in anger despite her fear. It's the one reason why he often keeps her alive. She's full of determination.

She opens her mouth to speak. "That's-"

The Saiyan is quick to step forward and have his lips pressing on hers.

It completely caught her off guard.

"Oh… my…" Tarble gasps.

"What is taking that fool so long?" Vegeta sighs and starts to walk forward.

Tarble panics and jumps in front of him. "Hi, big brother!"

"What the… get out of my way!" Vegeta steps to the left, and Tarble steps with him in sync, still blocking his way.

"Why won't you join in the fight instead of watching?" Tarble suggests quickly as he glances behind him. "Isn't that something you would like to do?"

"I said, step aside!" Vegeta steps to the right, then the left, then right again. Tarble still stands in his way, no matter on where he goes. "That's enough!"

"I won't leave until you go fight. You don't want Kakarot and Raditz having you in the dust, do you?"

Vegeta seems hesitant, but he angrily turns around. "Whatever. It's best if you join us then since you want me to fight so bad!" He takes off in flight.

Bulma stumbles back without words. She didn't expect him to retaliate… definitely not like that!

She looks ahead in time to see the warrior with his knee up near his chest. It kicks out, and his foot slams on her stomach. On impact, saliva mixed with blood flies out her mouth as she is sent flying back. She hits the ground on her back and the air is knocked out of her. A shadow looms over her. Just as she looks up, she is kicked into the air like a ball, and takes a punch on the head. She crashes and her hands cover her throbbing head as. She can't move. That kick and punch must had broke more than it looked like.

"I was hoping to save you for last." The Saiyan admits as he walks towards her. "Genius. A true genius out to be wasted. Shame." Raditz stands over her now. He laughs. "You really are defenseless right now. How pitiful! I was hoping you would fight more!" His right hand starts to spark and build a purple and orange static.

Bulma stares with a hateful look. "Why the hell did you do that? What was that suppose to be?" She raises her voice. "Something to lower my guard? I already can't fight you!"

"Doesn't feel good. Now you know… but of course, I won't have a problem ending you quickly." Raditz reaches down and grabs her hair. "But… you know what? For some reason, I can't find it in me to finish you off after beating you near death. I find it amusing when you get so angry."

"So, what? I'm cornered now! Do what you must!" Bulma growls at him.

Raditz smiles with mischief as he yanks her higher. "Damn you, woman. I think you somehow got to me. I hate that… very much. What I did earlier, I want to rip myself apart because of that."

She blinks. Did he say that what he did was not intentional? There is no reason to think of that now. He has her in death's door

He chuckles at the angry tears he is seeing from her. "Perhaps if you weren't such a burden, thing's wouldn't be so bad for you."

Bulma stiffens under his grip. "Go kill yourself, why won't you?"

"Looks like the fun is over." The zapping energy gathers as a crackling spear. He draws back his hand. "Shining… FRIDAAAY- GHAW!" Raditz almost sent his attack at the woman, but a ki blast slammed on his back. He almost falls, and he turns around and sees the one responsible. A space soldier has his gun aimed. "Annoying pest!" He thrusts his hand forward, and his Shining Friday strikes him down.

He just can't catch a break!

Tarble looks at where Raditz could be. "I managed to have Vegeta distracted enough to save Raditz. What was that fool thinking?!" He stands and screams out one name; "RADITZ!"

Raditz freezes. That's Tarble. That's no mistake. Not only is it him, but he doesn't sound happy. Sure, Tarble is weaker than him, but despite that and his size, he proves to be intimidating when his line has been crossed.

Bulma is half conscious, but seeing the Saiyan distracted is an opportunity for her. She scoots back with the strength she has left, and a soldier reveals himself and picks her up from the ground and flies off.

"What could he want…" Raditz's voice trails off when he looks behind him and sees that the woman has disappeared. "What?! No! No, no, no… Aw shit!" He growls and looks around. He's irritated now. "Get distracted for a second and she has disappeared! She's a slippery one!"

"Raditz!" Tarble arrives and marches towards him. "Have you lost your mind, or was that intentional?!"

Raditz is puzzled by the question. "What do you mean… if I may ask?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Now Tarble is starting to sound like his brother. "Where did Bulma go?! Did you let her go?!"

"What?! She ran off when you called for me! I had my eyes off her for a second and she's gone! Not to disrespect you or anything… but this is your fault!" Raditz explains.

Tarble frowns. "I just saved you back there. If I hadn't noticed or allowed Vegeta to go through, you would had lost your head. He wouldn't had been pleased to see you and that girl kissing or whatever that was!"

"Wh-what?! You saw that?!" Raditz is embarrassed. "Spare me whatever you are assuming! Every heard of-"

"Payback? Punishment? Revenge? Retaliation? This is not a child thing, Raditz!" Tarble scolds him.

"I never said that-"

"And I saw that it was you who did it this time! Not the other way around! You said how you hated what she did… and how it shamed you! If you say that was to lower her guard, then that was the most absurd thing I have ever seen! I don't know if I'm just jumping to conclusions, but I have a feeling you're going down the wrong path!"

"Wrong path?!" Raditz repeats the words as if they are insane. "Don't think I'll end up like my brother!"

"Then, what… The HELL… was that?!"

"Like I said-"

"You could had easily killed her instead of doing… that!" Tarble shouts. "I demand you explain why that even crossed your mind!"

That's a direct order. Raditz would explain, but Tarble would think it's mere stories. He opens his mouth, and the ground shakes violently. "What the…?!"

"Looks like Vegeta joined the fray." Tarble mutters.

Gravel suddenly rolls to their feet. Tarble glances behind him. "Look, I'm going to deal with an issue over there. I'll ask about this later. Don't just stand here!" He rockets from the ground.

Raditz growls. "He's always watching everyone. I don't know why." He begins to think. "Why the hell did I…? Kakarot!" His brother could had been right. Bulma has her ways to get what she wants. What she does to get that done ranges from her genius tactics to her running at her enemies lightly dressed.

The Saiyan growls. Where could she had ran off to? He'll find her one way or the other. The back of his hand runs across his mouth, and it is slightly smeared with the red lip gloss she commonly wears. It has a sweet smell like Kakarot would describe her. His nose picks up the same smell not too far… so she _is_ close by… just in hiding. He won't let her enjoy her freedom from him for too long. He'll allow her to have some time to think. It would be too boring to kill her if she won't fight back in some way.

He chuckles. "I'll let you go _this_ time. You won't be so lucky when I find you again." With a grunt, ki engulfs his body, and he rockets off the ground.

Bulma peaks from behind a collapsed building. She sighs in relief as she watches the Saiyan flying towards where most of the action is. Her hand covers her right side and the other supports her weight against the building. "That was too close. I don't get him. It's like he'll kill me, but he'll just me go."

"It's rather surprising."

She shrikes and spins around. Tarble stands there with a well noticeable frown on his face. She gulps at the sight of the prince holding a dead solider by the ankle as if he was dragging the body. That soldier is the very one who saved her from Raditz when the Saiyan wasn't paying attention.

Next, her eyes fall on something more shocking - a brown tail that thrashes behind him irritability. "You… grew it back…?"

"I see that you now notice." The young prince steps forward. "You have your ways. I'm aware of your tactics. It displeases me very much to see how Raditz seems to rather kick you around than kill you… not trying to be rude." He lifts the soldier and the body hangs for a second until he throws the victim in front of her. "This soldier wasn't so wise to get in my way. I tried to convince him, and he tried to kill me."

Bulma gasps. The man has a ugly burn on his back. The Saiyan must has killed him with a ki blast, but it is so light… as if he didn't want to damage the body. At least this Saiyan is careful about his he ends a life. She thought this Saiyan said how he finds killing unnecessary… perhaps this soldier pushed his buttons. "You… what do you want?"

Tarble frowns. "I'll have no choice but to send Vegeta after you if you dare to speak to Raditz again. Take this as mercy. I would hate to kill you if I am left with that choice."

Bulma steps back. "What do you mean? He keeps finding me!"

"Exactly. That's a problem." Tarble explains. "A Saiyan like him is merciless. He would kill those weaker than him. It's not like him to spare you when he has the permission to kill you."

Bulma realizes this quickly. "He said once how it would be a waste to kill me."

"Well. He sees that we could use your knowledge, but since you're against us, that's impossible." The short warrior says carefully. "Raditz recognizes your bravery. He has been simply wondering how long until you finally scream in pure terror."

Bulma steps back. "Freak!"

"Why are you so concerned with me?" Tarble says. "That's not something I would do. I don't know if it's because of how you look, or if it's because you know how to stand for yourself and survive… but the way he had abused you and laughed… I'll say that he is testing your limits before he'll finish you off."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bulma demands for an answer.

"I'm not stupid. Kakarot told me how you always have an odd way of looking at people. Your personality amuses Raditz. Not trying to jump to conclusions, he'll probably get angry if I mention this to him." He begins to walk off. "I would be running if I were you. Nappa will arrive in a short punt of time."

Bulma doesn't take second chances. She makes a run for it.

"She'll have to keep herself from what I see." The younger prince aims the palm of his hand at a building that seems to be unable to stand for much longer due to the heavy damage, and the woman runs past it. His eyes narrow. "No more tricks." He fires a ki blast and it strikes the building.

Bulma hears the explosion and turns her head around enough to see the building leaning and falling towards her in smoke. She picks up her pace in a full and desperate sprint. The rubble rains down on her as she screams in panic with her hands covering her head. At the last second, she lunges forward and reaches for what's in front of her as the building hits the ground. Debris slam down as she slides on her stomach to a stop. Rocks tumble from above and she looks back. She screams in pain as a huge rock lands on her foot and traps her. With both hands on her legs, she pulls and tries to free herself, but the efforts prove to be useless. She falls on her back and groans.

Tarble crosses his arms. "That's the most I will do. She should consider that mercy. I don't plan on ending anymore lives today." He looks up to the clouds and sigh. "I won't try to save Raditz next time. I'm starting to fear that he is starting to grow fond of that girl. He probably already has." He notices a huge figure descending to the ground. "There he is."

The Saiyan general lands and approaches the younger prince. "Where's your brother?"

"Vegeta decided to try to interfere with Kakarot's fight against King Cold. You know how he is. He doesn't want him to "take the glory" this time." Tarble says in quotes.

Nappa studies his surroundings. "Where did the woman run off too?"

"I doubt she'll try to come near." Tarble frowns. "Besides. She has nowhere to go."

"What about Raditz?"

Tarble frowns at the mentioned name. "It's best if he's there too." He starts to walk to the scene. ' _He better be.'_

 **-0000-**

Raditz soars back in the warzone with an irritated look on his face. There's far too much happening at once. If he didn't know how to handle it, it might had been overwhelming. He locates what he was looking for, and he lands in time to see Cold taking a punch to the gut. Watching him stumble back, he chuckles. "Kakarot is handling him very well."

"Damn you! You annoying monkey!" Cold steps back, gawking with pain. "How hard is it to pin you down?!"

Kakarot says nothing. He simply springs up and kicks him on the jaw. He prepares to do this again, but a flash of black crosses his path, and Vegeta sends the kick that sends Cold flying.

"Don't think you will have this fight to yourself." Vegeta crosses his arms. "It's my turn now!"

Tarble and Nappa lands not too far. They notice Cold on the ground, and they both know it was Vegeta who had jumped in.

King Cold's feet slides across the ground, and he appears angrier than before. As soon as friction forces the sliding to stop, he speaks to the Saiyans. "I was thinking I didn't had to do this, but it seems that I don't have any other choice. Super Saiyan or not, monkeys are still monkeys!"

"What could he be… no!" Tarble yells at the Saiyans. "Don't let him do it! Kakarot! Kill him now!"

"What?" Kakarot looks back to Cold, and he gasps at the sight of the foe glowing. "What the?!"

"I can't keep up with you as I am now! I will end all of you!" King Cold begins to scream as if his body is being torn apart. It's recognizable. Spikes sprout from his back, he grows a snout, his back is hunched over…

"He's transforming!" Tarble screams out. "Somebody stop this!"

Quickly, Raditz springs from the ground with a clenched fist. Just as he prepares to throw a punch, a heavy tail slaps him from the air. He falls and tumbles on the ground.

The others blink at the foe in shock. Cold laughs at their expressions, now in his 3rd form. "Look at your faces! Full of helplessness! My power has grown well in this form… as you will see!" He charges at Kakarot and easily knocks him aside. He elbows Raditz out the way and heads for the elites.

Tarble shouts his warning. "Vegeta! Look out!"

Vegeta turns and is punched across the field. He is quick to get to his feet and dodge another punch. "He became much faster. But… it won't be enough to kill me!"

Nappa steps forward. "I'm through with just standing around! I'm killing this bastard!"

King Cold laughs. "I would like to see you try!"

Ki engulfs Vegeta, and the Saiyan Prince begins to scream. The intense power is enough to send a gusty wind that could blow a person away. He lunges from the ground and draws back his balled hand. He throws a punch that land on Cold's face…

And the for simply looks, unfazed.

"What?!" Vegeta jumps back and launches a quick blast. It's a direct hit, but once again, it had no effect. "What the hell is going on?!" He gets closer and begins to throw a frenzy of punches, but each attack is either dodged or he misses.

"You know, I was expecting more from you. You fought my son. My guess is that you were easily brought down by him." He laughs as the prince angrily kicks him on the head. "Is this all you have to offer?" He grabs the Prince's foot and throws him aside. He turns around and blocks an attack delivered by the general. "Desperate, aren't we?"

Vegeta soars in, and now both Saiyans are throwing punches. King Cold grabs Vegeta by the head and throws him at Nappa. The two crash into each other and fall. Despite how badly they are being tossed, they still throw in their attacks.

Tarble stands in the sidelines, watching his brother and Nappa being beaten down. He would often avoid fights he knows he can't win… but he can't leave his brother like this. "Cold's power increased so much when he transformed. We don't stand a chance now… even _with_ a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta yells as he is slammed on the ground. He aims the palm of his hand right at the foe and sends a blast at point blank range.

"Gaw!" Cold's hands cover his face. He parts them away and sees a fist coming his way. His head is thrown back by the impact. Quickly, he regains footing and sends a kick to the one who attacked him. Nappa crashes on the ground. "Stay down!" He sends a series of ki attacks that batters all over the general. When Vegeta flies in, he sends a bigger blast at him.

Tarble growls. "I… I can't just stand and watch!" His body is engulfed by purple aura, and he jumps from the ground.

Cold chuckles as he prepares to send a lethal blow. "I think we are finished here."

"COOOLD!"

"What?" The frost demon didn't expect to be punched square on the jaw. It snaps out of place and he stands, unable to understand what just happened. His hands cover his chin, and he shifts his dislocated jaw back to normal. "Who's the lucky runt?"

Tarble shoots under him and kicks his feet out. Cold is forced from the ground. The young prince sprints his way towards him with a ball of blue ki flickering on the palm of each hand. He sends one, and the other. Both of the attacks are avoided, but he still jumps up and spins with his leg extended. His ankle is captured, and he is hovering in the air, trapped.

"I'll admit, you caught me by surprise, but your attacks do nothing but get on my nerves!" Cold throws Tarble down on the ground and stomps on his stomach. The young prince has the air squeezes out of him, and blood flies from his mouth. "That didn't look good. Must hurt." He chuckles.

Kakarot is on his knees. "Damn. When he transformed, his power skyrocketed. This is certainly like the fight against Frieza, but in a whole new level."

Raditz stands next to him. "Tarble can't keep up with him for a second. If we are going to beat him, we'll have to use everything we got."

"I know that. " Kakarot looks ahead, and he rockets off towards the enemy.

Raditz frowns. "If only I can somehow transform. I am a Super Saiyan! I just need to bring it out, and we'll have the advantage!" He follows his brother close behind.

"Looks like you're friends are coming to save you." King Cold turns and prepares for what the Saiyans have to offer.

Kakarot sweeps his foot under him and it knocks Cold down. He sends a blast, and the foe quickly rolls out the way and is back on his feet. He throws out his knee, and Cold snatches his ankle. "Eh?"

"Ignorant monkey!" King Cold yanks the Saiyan towards him and throws an uppercut. Kakarot is sent back, flying into a boulder.

"Kakarot!" Raditz is alarmed at how quickly his brother was tossed aside. He glares at the enemy. "Hey! Cold freak!"

King Cold turns to the voice, and his face is smacked back by a tail. Raditz shouts out; "You forgot about me! Fool!"

The frost demon growls and prepares to punch the Saiyan off him. He is surprised when the furry limb wraps around his arm and yanks it up.

"It wasn't so wise to turn your back!" Raditz ignores the constant pulling as Cold attempts to pull his arm free. "After all, my brother… who you just attacked… can't have _all_ the glory!" He throws down his foot, and is slams on the tyrant's head. Since he has a firm grip, he does this again, and again, until the arm he has trapped takes advantage of the tail. He is swung to the ground like a yo-yo. His tail unwraps from the arm and settles on the ground, only to be stomped out. He screams out from the blistering pain.

"A Saiyan is a burden until they expose their tail!" King Cold explains as he stomps on it again. "That is when the Saiyan is likely to be dead!" He reaches for him, but a foot slams on the back of his head. He falls on the ground, and the extended leg lowers to the ground.

"He thinks he can kill us that easily? Yeah, right." Tarble frowns as Cold stands with an irritated expression. Tarble is still hurting from the last attack he took, but it wasn't enough to keep him down.

"Stubborn fools. At this point, you should know your place!" Cold huffs before charging forward and spinning a full circle. His huge tail slaps Tarble off the ground. He turns around and does the same to Vegeta and Nappa who were charging in. "Why won't you just give up?" His eyes shift to Kakarot. "I'll kill you first. You have exactly what I'm looking for!"

Kakarot slips into battle stance, and he jumps up and disappears in a flash. He reappears behind Cold and sends a punch on his back. He swifty flashes in front of him and punches him on the stomach. He watches him struggle. "You're getting overconfident. In case you didn't notice, your son didn't stand a chance against me when I became a Super Saiyan. He was easily outclassed. You aren't that different. I was holding back!" He locks his hands together and slams them on Cold's head. The for is forced to the ground.

"He took him down so quick…" Vegeta says, astonished. "He can't be toying with him!"

King Cold begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kakarot folds his arms. "Are you so lost in hope?"

"Like… I said before… a Saiyan is a burden…" Cold snatches the Saiyan's tail. "Until they expose their tail!" He yanks it hard, and Kakarot yelps and falls in the ground.

"Damn it! Idiot!" Raditz scolds him. "Didn't I warn you to keep your tail tucked when in battle?! You only bring it out when you need it most!"

Kakarot lifts his head, and a foot slams it back down.

"I'm sure this hurts you a lot." King Cold laughs as he pulls the tail again. "Now… shouldn't you be weakened to the point your power fades away? Perhaps you trained your tail… but there are still many ways!" He yanks it again, and the Saiyan begins to scream.

"This is bad." Tarble is deeply worried. "If this keeps up, Kakarot won't even have a tail! He's in a lot of pain!"

"If he's lucky, it might rip off on purpose." Vegeta reminds them. "Right now, that tail of his is endangering his life. The only way he can save himself is sacrifice his tail."

Raditz knows that's not the only resort. "We'll take this advantage quickly." He turns to his comrades. "I have an idea."

Kakarot attempts to move. He screams as his tail is squeezed harder than before. He can hear the bones inside snapping and shattering. His arms give in, and he completely lays on the ground. Whatever strength he had just left him.

"Looks like I extinguished the fire." Cold chuckles at the sight of the suffering warrior's appearance returning to normal. The golden hair and turquoise eyes return to the normal black. "So by simply squeezing your tail, your power leaves your body, just like that? That's amusing!"

"Damn you…!" Kakarot groans. "Grabbing my tail like that… you did that to save yourself, because you know you didn't stand a chance! Aiming for my weakness labels you as a coward!"

"A coward? You have no respect. I was going to toy with you a bit longer, but since you say that, I should kill you now." He squeezes with more effort. He grins at the sound of more shattering bones. "Your tail will be so broken, you will never fight again!"

"I won't allow that!"

Cold is greeted by a punch on the face. He is forced back, and his hand slips from the tail.

Kakarot laughs lightly as his brother walks to him. "Hey… you could had came earlier. He really messed up my tail you know."

"I had to think of something." Raditz explains. "I see that he made you weak. You look normal again."

Cold stands and growls. "Perhaps I should kill this annoying pest first."

"You have no idea how long it took to grow that tail. I had to give him a formula since he couldn't grow it back naturally! You're not going to destroy it!" Raditz nods at his comrades. "Now!"

"What are you-" Cold is surprised when a pair of hands wrap around his horns and yanks his head back. "Why you-!"

"We are not tolerating your ways for much longer!" Tarble yanks him back again. "Hurry up! I can't hold him off forever!"

"All together at once!" Vegeta's body is engulfed with purple aura, and he pulls his hands to one side with one foot in the air. He throws his attack as a giant blast. "GALICK GUN!"

Nappa opens his mouth wide and unleashes his Break Cannon. The huge blast is fired directly from his mouth.

"Now… this is it!" Raditz teeth are clenches as the palm of his hands crackle with pink static that builds up to a huge ball of zapping pink energy. One on each hand hovers there, looking unstable and lethal

"Whoa! Since when is your Double Sunday this powerful?" Kakarot asks in awe.

"Fool. This attack is not that. It's entirely different… Something I've been working on for a while. Like your Kamehameha, as of now, this attack is my strongest!" He pulls his arms back and thrusts them forward. "WEEKEEEEEEND!"

Kakarot shields his face with his arm as the light from the energy attacks become too bright.

Tarble sees his cue and leaps from Cold's head. He lands next to Kakarot and shields his own face as he attacks collide.

"What is this?!" Cold had no time to react. He takes the attacks head in, and a huge explosion occurs upon impact. He screams under the flying dust.

Far off and trapped under a building, Bulma covers his head as rocks and dirt fly over her. "What is happening back there?! I swear, those Saiyans are so destructive! They'll blow up the Earth if they keep this up!"

Raditz breathes heavily as the light dies down and dirt rains back down. That attack took a lot of energy. He knows sending out another one is impossible.

Kakarot ignores the pain on his tail and manages to get to his feet. "Well, you weren't kidding when you said it's not a Double Sunday. But wow! I didn't know you had that under your sleeve!"

Raditz folds his arms. "It's a very strong attack. Unfortunately, since it's not mastered yet, pulling it off again would be a miracle."

"What did you call it? "Weekend" wasn't it?" Kakarot chuckles. "Is that a thing? All of your attacks have something to do with the week. If you run out of days, you might as well move on to months."

"Shut up." Raditz keeps his focus on the dust.

Laughter breaks out as the dirt settles. The warriors are shocked. There is no way that he could had survived!

But he did. Cold stands there with a good amount of bruises and the tip of his tail missing, but that was just it. "Interesting technique there." He rubs his nose with a finger. "But, if that is all you have to offer, then, I'm afraid your days are done."

"What is he made of?!" Nappa yells.

Cold turns his attention to Tarble who seems afraid for a second, but prepares to fight again. "You're the one who made me lose a portion of my tail by holding me back like that. You won't escape me alive." He disappears.

"Don't lower your guard! Keep a lookout!" Vegeta warns him.

Tarble constantly scans his surroundings. Just as he felt movement behind him, Cold appears right in front of him and knees his chest. Tarble hangs with a wide mouth, and he falls on the ground, unable to move.

"Oh, no!" Kakarot steps forward. "Stop this! Leave him alone!"

Cold turns to the Saiyan. "Back on your feet so soon? You impress me." He charges forward and his hand clamps around the warrior's throat. "Perhaps if you were tame, I could take you in."

"I would rather die than work for you!" Kakarot chokes out.

Cold shrugs. "Fine by me."

A blast slams right in the foe's face, directly aimed at his eyes. Cold shouts in pain and releases the Saiyan as he covers his face. "Damn it! Why you…!"

Raditz chuckles as he lowers his hand. "Good. I still have enough power to do that at least."

King Cold lowers his hand. His left eye is shut and appears scorched. "You'll pay for that. It's a weak attack, but you dare to nearly blind me!" He swats the other Saiyans aside and kicks Raditz down. "A weak fool like you is the first to die! You really think you can beat me with the kind of power you have?!"

Raditz growls. "Say whatever. It won't change the fact that I _will_ get stronger." He glares at the for as he struggles to get to his knees. "My pride is with my strength. I'll harden it with myself getting stronger! I won't be taunted by you!"

"You're on the ground… at my mercy. Have you not noticed?!" Cold kicks him like a ball, and the Saiyan tumbles across the field.

Raditz gasps for the air kicked out of him. "Damn. That hurts a lot. I think he broke one of my ribs…!" He can barely move, so he watches the for walk to him. "He might be right… but…" He slips again, and he shuts his eyes while he starts to cough.

"Come on, Raditz!" Kakarot screams at his struggling brother. "Get up! Don't give in to it! You are stronger than you think you are! I know that you are!"

Raditz's arms shake as he pushes himself to his knees. He feels himself about to slip. His arms are unable to bear his own weight much longer. Everything hurts, mainly on his chest. He is drooling from his gaping mouth as he breathes heavily. A shadow moves over him, but his eyes are shut with his face towards the ground.

"Raditz!" Kakarot kicks himself forward and rockets towards the frost demon.

"Your brother is truly reckless… am I right?" King Cold laughs as he glances over his spiked shoulder. "Hah… idiot!" His thick tail whips out and swats the Super Saiyan off course. "I told him to not underestimate me. He just had to charge in battle without thinking of possibilities." He looks back at the Saiyan breathing hard below him. "You're out of breath. You'll eventually topple over… but ending you now is good enough for me!" He draws back his arm and throws a clenched fist towards the side of his head. "Sweet dreams, monkey!"

The fist is caught right before it could strike.

Cold slightly gasps. "What the?!"

Slowly, Raditz lifts his head with a heavy snarl. "Reckless, my ass! That shit is more towards you!" Yellow aura explodes and engulfs him as he pushes the arm back and stomps one foot on the ground and stands. "I will be your worst nightmare. I don't care how strong you get!" His hand grips heavily on the captured fists and he twist the arm sharply. He hears it snap and the enemy screams. "A bastard like you will have no chance!"

"Aaaand… he's pissed off." Nappa sighs.

The Saiyan throws up his knee, and it strikes the enemy on the stomach. He does this again more heavily, and it follows with him throwing out his foot and kicking him down.

Kakarot watches this brawl go on. "He's angry, but still… his power is still locked away. How much will it take until it finally comes out? It nearly slipped out this time." He doesn't mind much, but he was hoping for it. He simply joins in. "Keep it up! I'm right behind you!"

Cold is shoves into the side of a cliff and takes a number of punches in the face. He catches the next punch and turns his head to the side, spitting out a bloody tooth.

Raditz throws up his knee, and it slams on Cold's stomach repeatably.

Cold can't take this anymore. He elbows the Saiyan on the chest, and he is freed. "That's enough of you!" He aims his hand at the warrior.

Raditz's eyes go wide.

Cold fires, and the ground explodes where Raditz lays. Just as he laughs at the show, he is kicked on the back and elbowed on the face by the angry brother. He can't figure out how much endurance these Saiyans have, because it is ridiculous on how much they can take.

Kakarot lands in front of him. "You are dead!" He clenches his hands and throws his bended arms down with a scream. He transforms once more.

"What is he?! Does he know when to stop?!" Cold wonders out loud. "He shouldn't be able to do this again!"

Vegeta rushes to the scene with Nappa dragging Tarble behind him. "So, Kakarot still has enough energy to still be a Super Saiyan. His stubbornness keeps him alive. That is one thing good and bad about him."

Cold prepares to attack, but he takes notice on Raditz getting to his feet. The Saiyan is wounded in many places, and his gi is torn heavily around the chest area and his legs. The most noticeable wounds is how his right eye is shut tight with blood seeping from it, and a deep gash on the left side of his cheek. He's battered and beaten, but he still stands. "Still alive? Shocking."

"You damn bastard! You scared my face!" Raditz snarls at him. He can only see with one eye at the moment, and his face hurts like hell, but he still lives. As long as he is in pain, he knows he's alive.

Cold begins to laugh. "Are you angry because of how badly I beaten you? Why are you surprised?! You only made it this far because you had help. you took me on alone, you would had been dead in a minute! Let your injuries be a reminder of how pitiful you truly are. I doubt you would live to anyway." He smirks. "It's a shame on how often you beg for help. You had to plot a way for everyone to send their own attack at me, because you know your attacks won't do anything!"

Raditz's balled hand tightens even further. He would attack, but that is a reckless decision that would kill him.

Cold grins darkly. "That's right. You can get angry, but stay where you are. All that you will end up doing is dying. A weakling like you has no place in this fight, just like the younger prince there!" He points at Tarble who seems upset. The frost demon laughs again.

Raditz's tail twitches with his growing frustration. Just how much more can he endure?

Hearing his laughter is enough. He can feel his body burning… shaking violently. Weakling.

He dares to use that word on him.

A weakling!

Since childhood… that was all he was known as.

A mere weakling!

He can't take it. He won't tolerate it. His body is shaking so bad, his transformed brother takes notice. Raditz glares at the tyrant king with pure hate filling his good eye. "You dare…! How dare you…! I am nothing of that anymore! I refuse to be made fun of anymore!" His words come out harsh. "Tell me… what have you done to my nephew?!"

King Cold laughs at the Saiyan. "That brat you know of is gone. It won't even matter if he is here and you attempt to save him. You won't go very far with the small power you have!"

Raditz glances back at Tao who could be dead. It's hard to tell. He glances at Tarble who is still struggling to stand after taking that one blow. He is tired of it. He is sick of it. His entire life he had been training hard to impress others and still, even now more powerful than ever, they still call him weak.

"You don't want to die so quickly, so how about you just move aside and allow me to take on your brother who is more worthy of fighting." The tyrant king suggests. "Why should I waste my time fighting you? You will die in a matter of seconds! Just go an kill yourself to save my time!" He laughs.

Raditz's body stiffens as the tyrant's laughter goes on. The other Saiyans look at him oddly. Vegeta doesn't seem to care. It is as if the Prince was in agreement for a second.

To be resurrected and learn that his little brother had surpassed him well beyond, it's shaming him, because once again he has fallen weak when before, he was matched with Kakarot. Now, the elites have grown stronger than him. The only one who is weaker is Tarble. Once again, he is being looked at as a joke… and he was the one who killed himself to save his only brother!

"D-d-dammit!" Raditz growls. His nails dig deep into his hands and they begin to bleed. "What does it take?! Just tell me!" His foot slams on the ground and deep cracks burst around it. "For years, I have been looked at like a… child's plaything! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Cry like you have always done? I have no reason to speak about your problems. I can't see why Frieza even allowed such weakling trash to even live. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be standing here right now fretting."

At that moment, the painful word echoes through his head as countless memories run through his mind. Laughter gathers and grows louder with each passing second. His glare darkens as Cold chuckles at his expression. For a second, he sees the face of Frieza who humiliated him so many times…

"EeeERRAAAH!" Raditz screams at the sky. "That's IT! I won't tolerate any of this anymore! I am not useless! I am not weak! You've seen what I can do! You've seen what I am capable of! All of you have!" Ki flares and the strong wind blows away the dirt around him. He jumps from the ground and soars towards the tyrant, looking almost feral.

"Wait Raditz! You can't just attack!" Kakarot finds this unfamiliar. Never had his brother acted so recklessly and now, it's happening for the first time. He'll get himself killed without a clear plan!

"Idiot! You're already weakened! Stand down!" Vegeta orders.

Raditz doesn't stop. He throws a punch at the enemy and it is blocked. "Wha?!" Cold throws a punch at his stomach and Raditz spits out red silvia. Cold aims his hand at the Saiyan's chest. Raditz is blasted back at point blank range. He crashes across the field and lays scorched and his chest bleeding. For a moment they thought he was badly wounded but seeing him get on his knees tells them that the blast wasn't full strength.

But still, to be bleeding from his his chest reminds him about the wound that Frieza inflicted…

...which killed him...

"Next time, I won't be so nice." Cold warns him.

Raditz's hands grip on the dirt. His arms shake as he pushes himself to his knees. His teeth grit as blood seeps from the cracks. He coughs heavily and wipes his mouth, glaring at the blood that is smeared on his arm. ' _No more… no longer… this… ends… now!'_ His eyes trail back to the foe. ' _But what can I do?! Every time I try, I end up a mess! Every time I gain strength, someone manages to pass me before I get to enjoy it!'_ He screams as he throws a punch at the ground. "Why?! Why does this always happen?! I've had it! To HELL with it!" The power explodes like flames. He stands violently and roars in sudden rage his eyes seem to glow with it… into a slight blue; "DAMN IT ALLLLLL!"

A bright light bursts from his body as cracks bursts through the ground as if there is an earthquake. The sound of the ground shaking can be overheard by the angry screaming.

Kakarot watches in awe. His brother's power just skyrocketed crazy! "Whoa. He had all of this power held inside him all this time?! I knew he had power… but this is intense!"

The elites fight to keep their feet on the ground. The ground splits between Vegeta who stumbles and waddles due to the unbalanced ground. "Wh-what is happening?!"

Nappa growls as his scouter beeps continuously. In fact, every scouter has gone off, trying to read the sudden rise of power.

Tarble's mouth is agape in shock. He can only get a glimpse at the numbers. Being the only Saiyan who's unable to feel energy, he tries to pick up the rising numbers. "This… is insane! 60,000… 80,000… 135,000! 234,000! 5-577,000?!"

"What did you say?!" Vegeta shouts at his little brother. "That's impossible!"

"It… keeps… climbing!" Kakarot shouts. He flinches when the device explodes as smoke on his face. It only stung, but the device is reduced to pieces now! "His power!" He can feel it climbing. "He… I knew it! He had potential all along!"

Vegeta growls as his own scouter shatters in sync with Nappa's. "The hell?!"

Tarble gasps as his own gives in. As the pieces hit the ground, he stares at his comrades, unable to speak.

"What?! What is it?!" Vegeta growls. "Don't tell me it exceeded the last reading you picked up!"

Tarble gulps. "It was at… th-three million…!"

"THREE WHAT?!"

The light reduces until it surrounds Raditz. The warrior almost fails to catch his breath. His feet shift around so that he turns to the foe. The flaming yellow aura has been seen surrounding him a few times before, but this time, it is golden and far more fierce. His hair adopted the color as well. The cold turquoise colored eyes shift and lock on the father of Frieza, who looks back at him in shock.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Vegeta has a harder time believing this. Not only did Kakarot manned to gain such power… Raditz just did it before their eyes. Two low-class warriors before him?! He growls at this hatefully. "How is this happening?!"

"No…. Way…" Kakarot blinks with wide eyes. "He's… a Super Saiyan…! Haha! I knew it! He had it in him all along! I was right!"

"J-just like he said…" Tarble mutters. "He was already one… he just needed it to be triggered somehow… and Cold triggered it by toying with him and humiliating him!"

"What?!" Vegeta glares at Kakarot and Tarble now.

Nappa shakes his head. "This is unbelievable. Raditz too? Him out of all Saiyans?!"

"Oh?" Cold gains some of his composure. "So the small fry got the so-called legendary power as well?"

Raditz glances at the general who mentioned him. Next, his focus is back on Cold. "Stop… calling me that like it's my name…!" Every time he looks at him, all he can see is Frieza. The painful memories of what took place on Namek brought his rage to another level. "My name… is Raditz…!" The ki bursts into a bigger size as he adds; "AND I AM _NOT_ A WEAKLING!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Finally finish! Please don't kill me!**

 **Finally!**

 **The moment half of you have been waiting for!**

 **Raditz!**

 **A Super Saiyan!**

 **I will give some credit to Simgr101. He long ago stated a scenario that could make Raditz become a SSj. The last sentence; "My name is Raditz, and I am not a weakling" Is what he said… but I know it was quoted on some game…**

 **A "what if" portion… called "Faithful Brothers"... I think.**

 **The power level is actually accurate. When Goku became a Super Saiyan in the canon, the power level was at 3,000,000.**

 **Well! I won't be doing power levels anymore! XD**

 **Okay, let me do this for you real quick;**

 **RAAAAAAGE! AOSHIS AODHWODHD DPOMSODUB SPAHDPWSB AKSISBAKQFAFQCFS SFAFQVTAGHK! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! ARRRRRGH!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: SSj Raditz?! But what about the other guys?**

 **A: Urrgh. Scenarios are sooo hard to think of sometimes-**

 **You know what? I think I know who the next Super Saiyan could be.**

 **PQ2: Okay, I really want to know… now! ESPEON804! EIGHT-OH-FOUR! What the heck happened with Raditz and Bulma?**

 **Huh?**

 **Huh?!**

 **HUUUUH?!**

 **A: *Covers ears* I knew this would cross your minds… aaahh…**

 **Okay. I'll explain. Try to understand, and don't hate me or whatever.**

 **It sounds crazy… how Raditz did that to retaliate and prevent what she was about to do. She was about to pull that trick on him, but he did it first.**

 **Really, Bulma is always trying to get a man's attention… especially as a teenager. Haha. Those days when she would show her underwear. XD**

 **Okay, I'm going off track am I?**

 **Like I said before, definitely not the romantic type. Don't expect any… or if any, don't expect a lot!**

 **Hah! Scratch that last part! Nada! There won't be any of that! This is a fic about Goku against the Humans and other foes with his Saiyan comrades!**

 **Hmm… how should I explain this then?**

 **Well, we do know that Bulma didn't expect that to come back. XD**

 **Maybe I should clarify things:**

 **It's kinda clear since the last handful of chapters. Forgive me for not explaining it right.**

 **Raditz is practically fond of her, however that doesn't mean he fell in love or any of that fluffy crap.**

 ***gags* fluffy crap! Not a fan of romcoms! (Romantic Comedy is not my thing. Romance period. I'm horrible with it.)**

 **The words are not the same.**

 **These definitions are ripped from Google:**

 **Love:** **an intense feeling of deep affection.**

 **Fond:** **having an affection or liking for.**

 **There's a difference between just an "affection/liking" and "deep intense affection"**

 **He said many times how she amuses him. He said in one chapter how it would be a waste to kill her. Roughly, he means that for a human, for her to survive through the destruction, she is very interesting. He simply likes to see what she does against the Saiyans. However, he would still kill her.**

" **Then explain why he did what he did here"**

 **Does it look like I like explaining?! Typing that already made me uncomfortable! Heck, back when Bulma did that, I was uncomfortable! Heck, I can't even write a hug in!**

 **Really, when I re-read this before publishing it, I took note on what he said to her. Really, he did seemed pleased to see her fight back, but I was laughing when I realized I what I typed in. He called her "a pretty one"**

 **XD It's still funny! XDDDD**

 **Okay. Even I'm confused now. Sometimes I think I'm unaware if what I type. I'm so into it, as soon as I finish and re-read, I would pauses at one part and ask myself: "Did I really type that?"**

 **Huh. I guess that Raditz really is fond of her.**

 **You know what? They say some author write stuff they hate. For example; Akira Toriyama hates Vegeta, but the guy is still there!**

 **Don't get the wrong idea.**

 **PQ3: Sooo… Does that mean Raditz has some kind of crush on her, or vise versa?**

 **A: *chokes on water I was drinking***

 ***coughs heavily* NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!**

 **PQ4: How old are these Saiyans now?**

 **A: Well, let's see. According to the wiki, Z started with Goku being 24, and Gohan at 4. Since Raditz is older than Goku… I had to look some stuff up, and I found DB Minus. I have no idea why Goku was 3 in there instead of baby… but Raditz was said to be 10.**

 **Meh. Doesn't matter. I already had to think on the best possible gap, so I made Raditz 7 years older before I looked up Minus. :P**

 **In the beginning of Z, Vegeta was 29. Nappa was said to be around 50. Tarble is stated to be around 5 years younger than Vegeta in the wiki, so I took that… so it's been two years… so here you go;**

 **Little brother Son Goku/Kakarot:** 26

 **Big brother Raditz:** 33

 **Son Gohan/Karot:** 6

 **Older Prince Vegeta:** 31

 **Younger Prince Tarble:** 26

 **General Nappa:** 52

 **? Something isn't right? I could have sworn that Tarble should be the youngest…**

 **And, since Bulma was introduced in the first episode of Dragon Ball at 16 with 12-year-old Goku, she's 4 years older. So… (I know she's not a Saiyan, I just felt like putting her she here.)**

 **Bulma:** 30

 **Wow. 30.**

 **PQ5: Summer break from school. Is that why updates are more common?**

 **A: Yep! ^^**

 **PQ6: Working ahead?**

 **A: I am working on the last three chapters right now. 28, 29, and 30.**

 **I also started working on chapters 1,2 and 3 for "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" (which is book 3) So, it's June now. If I finish book 2** _ **this**_ **month, then book 3 will be published around early July or August.**

 **I go back to school in August…**

 **FffffffFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: You know I'm look at the title for chapter 28 and it looks like they will find Gohan...only for him to be against Saiyans...if that is correct then this will be VERY interesting...at this point idek who is bad anymore...i feel like Goku wasn't being used like he think he did**

 **A: Chapter 28 is after this one. You shall see. As for Goku, he's a good guy to the Saiyans, but upon the Humans, he's still a threat. They are still looking for the survivors.**

 **Q:** **If the power levels of your saiyans are at 500 thousand, how did they defeat Frieza or even fight him in his forms so well? Even with super saiyan, they would have died. So I'm a little confused now. Cold when he transforms is really going to send this situation to hell I think. I honestly don't know how realistic this will be. Also I wonder how Bulma will react to see the enslaved Gohan. Does this women not know who the Saiyans worked for or why Goku was tasked to wipe out humanity in the first place. She is literally working for someone will want to enslave earth in the future so why is this woman being so damn retarded right now?**

 **A: You know, I was never great with power levels. All I know is that during the Namek Saga, Vegeta started at 22,000. Around the time they fought the Ginyus, Goku was at 180,000. By the time they fought Frieza, Vegeta was in the high 200,000. I had to make an estimate for this book since they are a little weaker than the canon. (Goku was at 90,000 when he fought the Ginyus in this book.**

 **As for Bulma, she's aware that the Saiyans were enslaved by Frieza and such. She made a deal with old (but we know those guys don't keep their word.) So, she's making a mistake.**

 **Q: Seriously you keep enthralling me more and more into your story! Loved how you had Tarble, take out all of the outside soldiers! If that wasn't enough after the battle you had Tarble, take his aggression out on Nappa, with a gut punch; all because you couldn't keep talking down to the poor guy! So, it was interesting to see Tarble, cement his place with the Prince of Saiyans. Then when you had Bulma, come out of the ship, her misguidance continues, but her hatred is another thing! It's funny how Bulma, wants to kill Raditz, first and foremost, but it makes me think, this is her rage and hatred, but as well...is she still somewhat infatuated with Raditz, unknowingly?! I got to say, even though it didn't do much Bulma's ki guns were awesome to see; it also worries me as well, like Vegeta, said: "How far can her abilities go?" When the Saiyans, started fighting with King Cold, it was something I didn't expect, the way he casually fought and got tossed around, but none of it bothered him? He certainly has a lot of arrogance, but can he also walk the walk? I think so... To that note, when King Cold, killed Tao, I was shocked and saddened, I didn't expect it, and when you put in Raditz, backstory with Tao, and him being much alike, along with Raditz, learning about his mom being pregnant with his brother, it was just sad to see how one of his great memories were crushed. On top of that, it was also the catalyst for Kakarot, to go Super Saiyan, and he, and King Cold, had a grand old fight, but on the other end of that spectrum, you do have Kakarot, struggling to keep his composure. The part where Raditz, explained everything to Tarble, about his unseen power was just cool, and I am glad he was careful not to mention much to Vegeta and Nappa, cause who knows how they would take to any of this news. When Raditz, started attacking King Cold, that was so cool, he really just went at it with him, then when he had him do the Kamehameha Wave, I was so happy. It was just one of those cool surreal moments. When you can pick up on how someone does an attack it is that much sweeter! Even though, I know you said the attack wasn't at full strength it was cool to see Raditz, take care of everybody and put a gaping hole in Cold's ship. With a bit more fury, I liked how Raditz, kept standing his ground, but you had him almost get overtaken by King Cold. Que Kakarot, coming in to help and wanting to take care of King Cold, didn't expect Kakarot, to go have Raditz, look for his son, but I guess he would be the only one he would trust in the situation. Note of that too, when King Cold, was using Karot/Gohan, as bait saying he killed him and or he ran off...it's just choose your next words carefully King Cold, Kakarot, isn't in the best stable emotion right now! But, with Raditz, off and checking the ship he finds Bulma, still alive? What does he have in store for her? I can only fathom...has her death come?! It is going to be good! Also nice job on King Cold, as well. He is not just for show in this story of a wuss to boot!Th**

 **A: Yeah, the previous was cool in my opinion. I decided to make old play a role. (He looked like a total useless guy when Trunks easily killed him off in the canon.) Him transforming is something else. I'm telling you, you're gonna love chapter 30!**

* * *

 **And now… it's time for...!**

 **TFS shorts!**

 **Dun, Duh, duh-duh-duh, dun, Duh, duh-duh-duh-duh… DUH~!**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A PARODY OF A FANFICTION! THE TFS PARODY IS NOT OWNED BY ESPEON804!**

 **This also contained heavier language than usual.**

 **Because this is a TFS thing!**

 **Today's TFS Short: Raditz has Super Saiyan swagger!**

King Cold: *laughs* What is this suppose to be? Do you really think you can beat me, monkey?

Raditz: Stop calling me that.

King Cold: What's the matter? Offended, little monkey?

Raditz: Stop calling me that!

King Cold: Aw, look! The monkey's trying to look intimidating!

Raditz: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

King Cold: Your brother can do better than you, and he's younger. Such a-

Raditz: Don't you dare call me-

Kind Cold: A weakling chimp!

Raditz: You know what? You KNOW WHAT? I'm tired of this Bullshit!

King Cold: Aww… are you going to cry because I killed that tiny spider?

Raditz: THAT WAS FROM MY MOTHER! *ki surrounds him in a burst*

King Cold: Awww, he's about to cry because he misses his mommy.

Raditz: Shut up!

Kakarot: Uh-oh. Sounds like somebody is about to throw a tantrum!

Raditz: Say that again, and I'll never make you any kind of meal!

Vegeta: Raditz! Don't attack him!

Raditz: I don't care! *flies forward but gets kicked down* RRAAAH!

King Cold: The weakling chimp is trying so hard!

Raditz: *stands slowly* Stop calling me that and shut up! Just shut up!

It's not funny!

It never _had_ been funny!

It never _will_ be funny!

So stop trying to be so Goddamn FUNNY!

King Cold: I wonder how stubborn he can get. He's ranting about something-

Raditz: *Lunges forward* STOP IGNORING ME, AND DIE!

King Cold: *kicks Saiyan down and laughs* I can do this all day.

Kakarot: Raditz! Don't worry! I'll beat him up and save you!

Raditz: F*ck You! *gets on knees and punches ground* I'm tired of being made fun of! Why… why is my brother always f*cking ahead of me?!

Kakarot: Language!

Raditz: Shut the f*ck up! *stands up and glares at Cold* Kakarot had the glory with Frieza… this time… I'll have it with that freak! I am Raditz-

King Cold: The weakling.

Raditz: DAMN IT! HE KEEPS MAKING FUN OF ME!

Kakarot: Then beat him up for his lunch money!

Raditz: I am NOT taking such stupid advice! *stomps on the ground* Why?! Why?! WHY CAN'T I BE A SUPER SAIYAN LIKE KAKAROT?! *Engulfed with powerful golden ki*

Tarble: What is going on?! His power just skyrocketed!

Vegeta: No…

Nappa: Are you seeing this?!

Vegeta: No, no, no!

Raditz: *ki settles down, Raditz is revealed as a Super Saiyan* RADITZ IS _PISSED!_

Vegeta: Oh for- ffff- GOD, DAMN IT!

Tarble: His power level was at 3 million!

Vegeta: I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS POWER LEVEL! POWER LEVELS ARE BULLSHIT! IN FACT, ALL OF THIS IS BULLSHIT!

King Cold: Oh look. He's shiny. I doubt that makes a difference.

Raditz: I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART! I AM NOT A SAIYAN YAMCHA!

Yamcha: (At King Kai's place.) I… hate… all of you.

* * *

 **END!**

 **Yay! Another epic chapter!**

 **Yippie!**

* * *

 **What's next?**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "episode preview* theme here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Now Excited) Wow! I can't believe it! My brother is a Super Saiyan like me!_

 _Tarble: (In disbelief) He just awoke this power. His rage is strong! I doubt it can be tamed!_

 _Vegeta: (angry) Those bastards! It's either Kakarot or Raditz! How the hell is this happening?! Why are these low-class scums Super Saiyans before me?!_

 _Bulma: (peeking from behind rock) Talk about some hair change! This is a problem. I need to figure out how to counter against this power if they use it against me!_

 _Nappa: (Frustrated) Damn it! The cameras see this! They know about this power!_

 _Vegeta: (In shock and anger) WHAT?!_

 _Cold: (Angry) Two Super Saiyans?! They prove to be trouble! I'll just go right to my final form and end this quickly!_

 _Raditz: (Angry) I won't allow that to happen! You will perish like the rest! Kakarot! Let's kill this bastard!_

 _Kakarot: (Confident) Yeah! It's about time!_

 _Cold: (Chuckles) Oh, you're willing to kill me? I'll have you know that my assistant won't be so pleased!_

 _Nappa: (Confused) What? You mean whoever this guy is… is second in charge or something?_

 _Cold: (Laughs) You won't try!_

 _Kakarot: (Determined) Oh yeah? Watch me! (Gets kicked across feild and crashes.)_

 _Raditz: (Surprised) What the?! Who did that… WHAT?!_

 _(A angry kid in armor glares at the Saiyans)_

 _Nappa: (In shock) It… can't be!_

 _Vegeta: (In shock) It's… that whiny little brat!_

 _Kakarot: (slowly stands in pure disbelief) G-Gohan?!_

 _Bulma: Next time on "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 28: " Reunion at last! The half-breed's against us?!"_

 _(Angry and puzzled) Hey! How come I was never informed of this?!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! A LOOOOVE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 28!**

…

 **Holy crap.**

 **Yeah! Let's make the 30th chapter a finale! Book 2 is near the end!**

 **:D**

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters** _**(Read titles at own risk….)**_

 _Chapter 28: "Reunion at last! The half-breed's against us?!"_

 _Chapter 29: "The situation leads bleak! Head fourth with power!"_

 _Chapter 30: "Put an end to the harsh Cold! "Primal Roar of Fury!""_


	28. The half-breed's against us?

**A/N:** **Espeon804 with another great chapter! All of you must be eager… so I'll just go ahead and get on with this…**

 **NEW POLL IS UP! CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Sorry for the long wait again. Originally, this was suppose to be done by a few days after the previously chapter was published… but I was working on the future chapters. This chapter was short because... well, read the Author's Note after this...**

 **I have begun working on book 3. :)**

 **You have no idea how the saga is planned, but I think it'll be the darkest yet!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, AND DBS. Akira Toriyama is the true author!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **Ah…. I have nothing to say. Time to advertise my new fanfic… I hate to advertise… but:**

 **Check out my latest new fanfic: "Blue Exorcist: Ignited By The Blue Flames"**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 28: Reunion at last! The half-breed's against us?!-**

Fire.

This… raging heat… the fierce anger that heats his body and has his blood boiling beyond what he felt before…

What… is this feeling?

His fingers stretch and would form a fist. He can feel it… this raw and intense anger… it's too new to him. He never felt so angry in his life… and he feels himself slipping from control of it. This power that laid dormant all this time had finally been brought to the surface, and now it eats away every speck of composure he has left. His body is screaming for him to fight…

No… not just fight.

To kill.

To kill the frost demon who was daring enough to call for this intense anger. He'll kill him with his power.

He'll make him regret summoning this power.

But… something seems far… a voice maybe? Someone is calling him perhaps? He doesn't know, and he isn't sure. He could had sworn it was his brother, or maybe Tarble? Someone is calling, but he doesn't want to be pulled from where he stands. He has came so far. He won't let this opportunity pass. Teeth are exposed as his eyes lock on to the foe who mocked him far too many times. He feels it again.

Another wave of sheer anger.

His body begins to shake. He can't stare at him much longer. He won't tolerate anymore of the torture he had ensured since childhood. It all ends now… first with Lord Frieza, and now King Cold.

Everything in his body feels intensified with this anger. With every passing second, the feeling grows worst. It won't stop, and it won't settle… it just keeps _rising_. He begins to shake from the powerful hate and the heat in his veins. He hears a loud scream, and he realizes a while later that it is _him_ screaming in rage. His heart is pounding fast, sending his blood rushing through his veins. The ground leaves his feet, and Cold is drawn towards him. Immediately, the face slammed right on his fist, and Cold stumbles back, only to jump forward and have his stomach land on the first. He breathes heavily. It's not done yet. The foe had drawn close again. The arm is thrown at him and Cold had tossed himself across the field. The distance is shortened immediately and his stomach meets a knee again. The tyrant king coughs up blood. It isn't enough for Raditz.

It's not even close.

The other Saiyans watch as Raditz continues to send his aggressive attacks at the enemy with no signs of lighting up. He uppercuts the frost demon to the sky, and he looks his hands together and throws them down on his head to punch him back down.

Kakarot watches with disbelief. The way his brother is fighting is new to him. Raditz had became crazy aggressive, and he shows no signs of stopping.

"Looks like his rage got the best of him." Tarble takes note. "He might have lost whatever he was."

"The power of a Super Saiyan.. It's a lot to take in." Kakarot says. "The first time I felt it… I wanted to make Frieza suffer in ways you can't imagine. I wanted the fight to last… I kept fighting… and I couldn't stop the urge even when I tried. The anger is so strong… you have to use every ounce of effort to _make_ yourself not go too far. It was easier for me… since I was raised by a race of compassionate people who aren't warriors… as for Raditz… I don't know."

King Cold slowly stands. "Well, that actually hurt." A second later, he shouts in anger. "It hurt! You stupid ape! Do you really think you can beat me with a gain of power?! You won't last a second!"

Raditz doesn't say a word.

The tyrant king is finally aware of the warrior's change of behavior. He never noticed until now, but Raditz appears more aggressive with the way he attacks. He nearly lost his style in combat. Those thoughts is enough to have him thinking. ' _Saiyans are born with a battle instinct. They are all warriors… And they are known to not hold a temper. Raditz is no exception. He's enraged… but somehow, he is in some control. How much longer until he is unable to contain it?'_

This is starting to annoy him in several levels. Cold hasn't bothered to move. Standing still isn't helping one bit. He wants to fight more. He wants to hear him in pain. "Well?! What are you standing there for? Is the big bastard afraid to fight?!"

"Well, aren't you worked up? You are certainly not as polite as your brother. I wouldn't get so overconfident if I were you." The look in Raditz's eyes seem to get angrier. He's certainly pushing him just to see how well he can control himself. He smirks, and the Saiyan tenses up.

The Super Saiyan's feet pushes him from the ground and he begins to sprint. He flashes and is out of sight in a split second, leaving Cold searching for him.

He appears right behind him. The enemy turns around and his face is pushed back by a fist. Raditz jumps high to avoid a heavy tail slap. He lands on his shoulders and grip on the spikes that had sprouted from Cold's back.

"Get off of me!" King Cold spins and attempts to throw the Saiyan off. He finally rams his back against a boulder. He laughs as the Saiyan screams. One of his spikes had impaled through Raditz's left side. "Attacking me from behind wasn't very smart!"

It hits him in an instant. First the pain, then the wave of sheer anger that follows it. Blood escapes from the gaps of his gnashing teeth. He hangs from the left spike on the tyrant's back. He reaches for the right and grabs hold of it. It snaps right off the back with a hard pull, and Cold is left shouting. Raditz is thrown off and freed. He falls on the ground and plants his feet on the surface. His right hand covers the wound. Blood seeps from between his fingers, but he won't let it slow him down.

Vegeta has observed everything with a stern look and crossed arms. He doesn't say anything and keeps watching.

"Do you think he's still thinking?" Tarble wonders aloud. He is concerned with this. Any further and Raditz might just go berserk like Kakarot did a month ago.

"He's still there. It takes a lot more to push a Saiyan to such a stage of anger." Nappa answers. "Kakarot was sent to such uncontrollable rage immediately, because he was helpless and his wife was killed right in front of his eyes. He was oblivious to what he was doing. Raditz is just enraged, but it's controlled. He's aware of his actions. See how he's still? He didn't lash out. He's waiting for the next move."

"That's right. Back then…" Flashes of Kakarot's fierce brawl plays in his mind. "Kakarot didn't stop to even catch a breath. He kept going after that cyborg. What happened was blood lust…"

The mentioned Saiyan frowns. "I know what happened. Stop talking about it." He refuses to stand by for much longer. He'll need to be sure that Raditz doesn't lose his grip. For a second, his eyes met his brother's.

"Damn that ape! He dares!" The foe notices the Saiyan throwing the spike that was ripped off his back. "Do you really think that will do anything?!" He steps aside, and it misses. What he didn't expect was Kakarot drawing out his staff and batting it back. "What?!" He ducks and it whizzes past him. Raditz catches it and throws it back. "What are you fools trying to do?!"

Each time it passes, it's faster than before. It's harder to dodge.

"Stop toying with that!" He demands this to end.

"Alright. Have it your way." Kakarot spins his staff with great skill as the spike comes flying back at him. He swings the weapon and a loud _clang_ is well heard.

Cold is struck on the leg, and a wound is formed. He collapses to one knee, and blood seeps from the hole he took the spike in. "What… are they?! What's with this power?!"

The two Saiyan brothers walk close to him.

Cold struggles to stand. Behind the two brothers are shadows of their Oozaru form. "If they were just apes… handling them wouldn't be such an issue… But this Super Saiyan… it's far more powerful." He throws a punch on the ground. "DAMN IT! THAT'S IT!" He throws out his arms and a force is blown out. The two brothers are caught and are blown away.

He stands and narrows his eyes. "I'm killing you both in an instant! You'll fear me once you feel my power in my final form!"

The Saiyans realize how bleak this is going.

Cold begins to glow again, and cracks bursts around his entire body as he screams to what could be the pain of the change.

"This is bad…!" Tarble gulps. "Is there something we can do?!"

Kakarot knows this fight is not going to end easy. He turns to his brother who nods once.

Cold's skin seems to have shattered to pieces, and a bright light shines from his body. It dims down, and Cold appears horribly similar to Frieza in his final form, only he is much darker.

Kakarot realizes how he became almost as short as Frieza was in his final form. Size however, doesn't matter. The Saiyan knows to not judge Cold's strength that way. He had became more powerful since he changed again.

"Hah-hah… I hope you have dug out your own graves, because now the tables have turned. You won't last!" Cold is suddenly in front of Kakarot. He throws an uppercut, and the Saiyan is thrown back. He swings a punch and Raditz takes the hit. A single arm thrust blows the Saiyan away. He jumps high in the air and rapidly fires countless blasts that batter all over the brothers. After sending the frenzy, he raises his hand over his head and creates a gigantic ball of energy. He throws it down and it explodes on the ground. Energy spews and shoots in the air like lightning. He laughs at the destruction. "If you thought you would win, then surely that had convinced you how good as dead you are!"

"If you thought you can win with that power, then you're the one who will be good as dead!"

"Impossible! They're still alive?!" Cold watches the light die down, and the Saiyan brother's stand with their arms crossed over their heads and they are squatted close to the ground. Their arms are steaming from the hit, and they slowly stand tall. The only damage it had done was shread parts of their clothes. The proof is there as Kakarot's arm bands slip free from his wrists. Raditz's gi took the most damage. Half of the upper part had been burnt off. The only thing that is still in place is the scarf which has several holes covering it.

Raditz growls. "Seriously. First my face is damaged, so I can't even see with my right eye right now, and now this fighting gear is falling apart. I can't catch a break in this fight!" He flashes and is gone in an instant.

Cold turns around and the Saiyan is not there. He turns again, and he looks at his surroundings.

Raditz appears right in front of him and grabs his legs. He begins to spin the foe like a merry-go-round. The strength of the spin is so powerful, the enemy became a tornado. Raditz finally releases him, and Cold is flung across the sky. Raditz flashes behind him and kicks his back, so now Cold is sent upward. The Saiyan flashes above him and locks his hand together.

Cold twists his body around. "Why you!" He fired a blast and Raditz swats it aside. "What?!" He screams as he is punched down and he crashes to the ground.

Raditz slowly descends with an unimpressed look on his face. "You became harder to hit, but that was just it."

"He's stronger than Frieza, but the power gap between them isn't as big as we thought." Kakarot explains. "Cold, you are going to see Frieza very soon."

Cold realizes how close the voice is. He turns around and throws a punch, but what he thought was Kakarot was just an illusion. "Playing tricks, are we?" His ears pick up movement behind him, so he throws a punch before the Saiyan could, but once again, his fist goes through an illusion.

"It's an After-image. You should know that."

Cold looks up and a boot slams on his head. He fires a quick blast and Kakarot is shot down. "Don't get so overconfident!"

The Saiyan kicks his legs and he is back to standing. "You are just too stubborn. Why can't you just stop and save yourself before it's too late?"

"That fits you more than me!" Cold frowns as Raditz lands next to Kakarot. "I don't care if you're a Saiyan, a Super Saiyan, or a ape. It all ends the same! Dead and forever gone! Don't get your hopes up, because you won't survive by nightfall!" He steps forward and a fist is sunk in his stomach. He stands, gasping in pain as Raditz glares at him.

"Did… you see that?" Tarble rubs his eyes and blinked. "He… he moved so fast, it was as if he teleported!"

Raditz frees his fist, and he spins with his leg extended. Cold is kicked aside and tumbles across the grass. "Perhaps you could had been trouble if it was just Kakarot… but, you had made the mistake of awakening the fierce anger within me. Seeing you suffer is really satisfying."

The tyrant king is just on his knees when Raditz prepares to fire a Shining Friday. His eyes reflect the glowing energy as he recovers from the previous blow.

"I wouldn't want to kill you so quickly. That would be boring." Raditz makes the energy shrink to nothing.

Kakarot agrees. "Didn't Frieza make his enemies suffer before finishing them off? He most likely learned that from his father. You know what they say; Like father, like son."

Cold steps back quickly. He looks as if he's ready to run away from all of this. Handling one Super Saiyan was difficult enough, but two? It's impossible to get anywhere. Even in his final form, he doesn't stand a chance!

"So, I take it that you have realized your fate." Raditz walks forward as the tyrant takes a step back. "You shouldn't had underestimated us. We were holding back, and now you're seeing just how pitiful you are."

"Don't even try! All of you know that you had never stood a chance since I arrived on this planet!" Cold almost panics as the pair disappear and reappear right in front of him. They closed the 4 yard gap in a split second.

Kakarot and Raditz pull back their arms, and they throw a punch at his face in sync. As the foe is pushed back, they go after him and a ball of energy forms on their hands. They pull their arms back to throw.

Kakarot feels a pair of feet slam on his back, and he is completely thrown off course. The ki ball fades from existence as he falls on the grass and tumbles across before lying still.

Raditz spots a yellow ki blast heading his way. He jumps back and it slams at where he stood, leaving a smoking crater. "Where did that come from?!"

King Cold chuckles as if he's won. "Good. You've finally shown. Just at the right time. You see, I have an issue, and I need you to take care of it."

Raditz's eyes go wide. At first, he thought it was a small alien, but he appears human. In fact, that human is a child… with the tail of a monkey… "Is that… who I think it is..?!"

Vegeta is almost lost for words. "It's that… whiny little brat!"

"Wait, who's this kid?" Tarble is confused with what they about.

Nappa looks at the Saiyan who is struggling to get on his feet. "Kakarot! Get up! Your son, he's alive!"

Kakarot never imagined he would ever hear those words. It is as if the pain he has disappears immediately. He stands and turns around. He isn't mistaken. Standing with a angry look is the kid he had been searching out for a year. "Gohan!"

Karot's shoulders tenses up as his father steps forward. He doesn't look happy. He looks at him as if he's a stranger.

In fact, he looks at him as if he's an enemy.

"Something isn't right. Knowing the kid's personality well enough, shouldn't he be running for his father's arms right now?" Nappa finds the way the kid is looking at his father strange. What he said is true.

"Die." Karot places his hands over his head.

"Huh?!" Kakarot didn't expect for his son to fire a Masenko blast at him. He jumps out the way and avoids another. "Hey! What's wrong with you?! Why are you attacking me?!"

Karot frowns and rushes forward. In a second he is right beside his father and he throws a kick. Kakarot easily dodges it, but the whole situation is puzzling.

Kakarot is in shock, and he is confused in many levels. As he dodges attacks, he asks Cold: "Wh-what did you do to my son…?"

"Oh, nothing much." Cold crosses his arms. "You see, the children are the easiest to manipulate. He's very young, and due to that and his Human-half, he's very gullible. He probably doesn't even remember you, or he sees you as the shell of the father he once had. I think he's angry because you abandoned him."

"What are you talking about! He was kidnapped!" Kakarot ducks again.

"Well, that's your case, Saiyan. You see, you're a harsh fighter, and you will kill your enemies… but what happens if your enemy is your son? You won't even try to hit him. You're heart doesn't allow it."

"He… he must had brainwashed him!" Tarble says nervously. "That's Karot? The kid Kakarot has always spoken about?!"

"Yep. The kid's a half-breed. He's mostly a crybaby but, get on his bad side and he's a Saiyan. I don't know about that in this case." Nappa explains.

"He must be unconscious of his actions. He's just focused on trying to kill Kakarot." Vegeta realizes. "He has to snap out of whatever this is."

"Stop it!" Kakarot dodges several more attacks. He wouldn't fight back. He knows his son is in there somewhere. Karot must be struggling inside.

Raditz watches this for a second longer before diving towards Cold with a Shining Friday ready to launch. "You won't get away with this, you coward!"

Karot turns around and rockets from his father and towards Raditz. He catches his uncle - who didn't expect him - by kicking him on the head which cancels the attack.

"Damn it, kid! I'm trying to help you!" Raditz knocks the kid aside and heads for Cold, and his back is slammed by a blast. He turns around to face the angry half-breed.

Cold begins to laugh at the looks they are giving Karot. "He can't hear you. He's under my command." He pauses and corrects himself. "Well, he _can_ hear you, but he listens to no one except me."

Kakarot growls and fires a blast at the foe. "You bastard!"

Karot jumps in front of it and catches it with his hands. He struggles against it, but it rebounds and heads for the Saiyan who originally launched it.

Kakarot swats it aside and it changes paths to destroy whatever it hits. He looks back at his son. "He… he bounced it back. When did he learn to do that?" He looks at the hand that fired the blast. "It could had killed him, but he somehow managed to turn it against me. Not only is he against us right now, he's grown stronger."

"It doesn't matter what we do." Raditz frowns. "He's fast. Not faster than us, but fast enough to reach our attacks. He's protecting that freak! As long as he's doing that, we can't reach Cold!"

"Seems you're right. So, what will you do?" Cold smirks. "You wouldn't kill your own nephew in front of your brother, would you?"

Raditz feels defeated by those words. He could had killed his nephew back when he first met his brother as an adult. After two years, it sounds crazy. He could do it, but his brother wouldn't even dare to hurt the kid. If he kills Karot, Kakarot will kill _him_ if he feels he must.

Kakarot's reaction to ChiChi's death is enough. He doesn't want a repeat of that with _him_ as the target.

"Ah. So it seems you won't even consider it. How sweet." Cold laughs as he floats towards the kid and pats him on the head. "How long will you two manage? It's true that your power is strong, but the both of you only recently obtained the Super Saiyan form. You can't hold it for long. And if you don't fight back, the kid will wear you down until you're exhausted. He'll kill you then."

"He's using Karot as a shield! A cowardly act!" Tarble growls.

"If it were up to me, I would kill the kid anyway." Vegeta huffs.

"What?!" Kakarot looks at the prince below him.

"Face it, Kakarot. This kid is a mere shell of the son you had once known. He's no longer there, and he wants to kill you." Vegeta explains. "He's making it impossible for you to reach Cold, so why not kill him so that he'll be out the way?"

Kakarot says nothing. He simply glances at his son.

"This is Kakarot you're talking to. We couldn't make him kill his Human wife, so the kid is impossible." Nappa reminds the prince.

"Well, I suppose you're right. I'll just get rid of him then." Vegeta begins to lift his arm.

"Wait! Vegeta!" Kakarot urges the prince to stop his action.

"Can't you see the problem? As long as he's alive, we can't kill Cold. Open your eyes, Kakarot! Sometimes, sacrifices are necessary! You can't hesitate and let this be!" Vegeta frowns.

"I know that already." Kakarot sighs. The others clearly didn't expect him to agree. They give him a strange look. "I just want to try. If I can't snap him out of this… you can… get rid of him." He would dare to say "kill". He's already hurt enough. He had endured enough. Raditz and Karot are who is left in his family. He's stuck with what to do, so all he can do it hope for the best.

So, he looks at his son. "Well? You want to fight me, so go ahead!"

Karot's hands begin to glow, and he fires a frenzy of blasts. Kakarot easily dodges them all and soars towards his son. The half-Saiyan throws a frenzy of kicks and punches. Each one is blocked until Kakarot catches both hands. The kid has a lot of aggression in his eyes. It's clear that he wants to kill him.

"Listen to me. I know you're angry… but you have to listen. It's me Gohan… please. Snap out of this!" Kakarot is shoved back and he blocks a punch with his arm. He uses one arm to block the many punches the kid throws at him. Really, Karot doesn't stand the slightest chance, but he won't stop.

A foot slams on his head, and Kakarot has to control himself before he could fall from the sky. He crosses his arms over his head in time to block two punches from King Cold. "You're afraid. You chose to attack while I was occupied with my son." He throws up his foot but his head is kicked by his son. He grabs the kid's ankle and throws him aside. He turns and fires a quick blast at the foe, but his son jumps in front of it and swats it aside.

If he's not careful, eventually, Karot wouldn't be lucky to deflect or dodge one.

Kakarot thrusts out his arms, and a powerful wind force blows the pair off him. "Raditz!"

Raditz shoots from where he hovered and is locked on Cold. He pulls back his arm and lands a punch. "I'll kill you. You and your son had done enough!" He opens both palms and a pair of dark pink energy sphere are formed. The grow on his hands and he begins to shout. "Double…"

Karot takes notice of the upcoming attack. He quickly leaves his father and heads for his uncle.

Kakarot realizes what his son is planning. If Karot takes that blast head on, he probably wouldn't even have a body! "Raditz! Wait! Don't fire that!"

"SUNDAY!" Raditz ignores his brother's pleas. The pair doesn't head for Cold.

It heads for Karot.

"Is he crazy?! He's actually attacking his own nephew!" Bulma knew the Saiyans are often heartless, but not _this_ heartless.

Kakarot flies after the blasts. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Raditz says nothing. His eyes simply lock on the pair of blast heading for his nephew. ' _Knowing this kid… he should display such raw abilities… come on. Either dodge it or do something!'_

Karot's eyes widen at the sight of the blasts. For a second, it is as if he came back. He throws his hands in front of him, but he realizes blocking it is impossible. He quickly dives down and the pair hits Cold instead.

While Cold is distracted, Raditz creates the spheres again, only it is far much more powerful with electricity spewing from it frequently. "Kakarot! Keep your son away from this!"

"I see. You knew Karot would dodge it so it hit Cold again who didn't expect it." Kakarot understands why his brother fired the attacks at the kid earlier. He'll follow the small plan by purposely missing a kick on his son's head. They begun to spar, but Kakarot is having a hard time trying to compress his power. His Super Saiyan form makes this too difficult, because his body wants him to fight to the fullest, but he can't do that with his son.

Raditz grunts as the energy crackles and zaps with intense power. He still didn't master this, so bringing it out again is twice as hard as the first time. The energy stings his hands, but he ignores it. "Hey! Dumbass!"

Cold's attention has been captured. The Saiyan is up to something that could hurt him. He knows this, because he prepares himself to block it.

"You forgot something!" Raditz fires his attack. "Time to take the _WEEKEND_ off from your ruling, in HELL!"

"He's doing this again?!" Cold throws his arms in front of him. "I'll just block it!"

The blasts come close and illuminate his body. The sound of buzzing energy is not just in front of him, it's behind him. He turns and shouts in alarm.

Raditz has his hand aimed an inch from his face. He smirks. "Shining Friday."

"Damn you!"

The blast is fired on his face and Cold is sent flying to the Weekend blast already fired seconds ago. They slam on him and he is brought down to the Earth.

Karot gasps. A second he is distanced from Cold, and already the alien is brought down to the earth. He fires a ki blast at his father who catches it with his hand and crushes it. The kid growls and dives towards the ground, but he halts as his father flashes in front of him.

"I'm not letting you get to him. Stop letting him get to your head… and listen to your father!" Kakarot snatches his son's arm and throws him up high. He watches the kid dive back down with a ready fist, and he dodges it easily. "There's no point in trying to fight me. It's pointless!"

The ground explodes with a bright light. Cold soars out, covered with dirt which is shaken off immediately. "Why can't you Saiyans, just accept death already?!"

Karot makes another attempt to reach Cold, but his father is in his way again. He soars for another direction, and his father appears right in front of him again. "Out of my way!" He laps one hand over the other with his palms facing towards his father. He rests his hands over his head. "MASENKO….!" He throws his hands forward. "HAAAA!"

"It _won't_ work!" Kakarot slaps the blast aside as if it's nothing. It is forced to take another path and slam on the ground.

Karot stares at his father in shock. The next second, more anger is in his eyes. He sends more powerful punches, but they are caught, and he is pushed back.

Raditz is handling Cold. He has some difficulty blocking attacks, but keeping him from the kid is the only way they can win.

"Karot! Stop playing around!" Cold orders the small warrior.

Karot growls and screams as he sends a faster punch which actually lands. He is surprised when it didn't even faze his father. He floats back and is left with no idea on how to deal with his issue. As long as the Saiyan is in his way, he can't reach Cold at all.

Kakarot figures that as long as Cold is alive, his son will be unconscious of what he is doing. A change of plans take place. He heads down towards where his brother is, well aware that Karot is trying to catch him close behind. He won't let him reach the tyrant that easily.

He is surprised when his son manages to pass him. "Sorry about this, but this is the only way." He hugs himself close to his body and begins to spin like a wheel. His legs strike his son's back and the kid screams on the impact of the hit. Karot is sent down and he crashes to the ground. He held back a lot in that kick. It could be just enough to knock him out or leave him dazed. Either way, it'll work for now.

He really didn't want to resort to that.

Kakarot hovers next to his brother. "He's not going to die easy, is he?"

"Unfortunately. It seems that he got into your son's head so bad, the kid will do anything to keep us from attacking him. We better do this quick." Raditz replies.

Kakarot nods. "Right." He turns his back against his brother's and their tails coil around each other. "Ready?"

"Get it over with." Raditz feels the same way about this. It's painful, but it'll end it quick.

A stray blast heads for them both, and they are forced to separate and fly from the path. The blast passes by, and the brothers look at each other.

"Where did that come from?!" Raditz looks below to the ground and takes notice of the kid standing. "Kakarot! Would it kill you to knock him out?!"

"Sorry. I didn't think he would recover so quickly." Kakarot apologizes.

"He has Saiyan blood. Of course he would!" Raditz's turquoise eyes study the kid for a moment. "I've noticed he would sometimes seem to be struggling with himself. I'm not trying to bring your hopes up, but it seems that he's having a fight in there."

"He is." Kakarot watches his son preparing to fire a Masenko. "He knows what he is doing is wrong. His Human half is fighting in there."

Karot fires his attack again, and the two brothers dodge. As the attacks become more frequent, Kakarot begins to fear that bringing back his son is too difficult. Looking at Vegeta, the prince is losing patience. "Raditz. Make sure Cold doesn't get in the way. Can you do that?"

"Did you just ask me that? I want him dead!" Raditz has his way of saying "yes".

Kakarot can hear his son's angry yell. He quickly raises his knee to block a kick. ' _His attacks are getting stronger.'_

While Raditz is occupied with Cold, Karot balls a fist and his father prepares to block. Instead of sending the punch, he cleverly creates a ball of energy with his free hand and throws it right on Kakarot's face. After that, he kicks him down and dives after him.

"Kakarot, I'm afraid it is time you hand him over to me." Vegeta shouts at the Saiyan. Who constantly blocks the attacks the half-Saiyan throws at him. "Surely, you know this too."

He refuses to allow this to go on. All this time, he's been gone and brainwashed, but he won't kill him. He already lost enough.

He won't lose his only son.

Kakarot is hammered through a cliff as he blocks the number of punches. "Come on… snap out of it!" As his son pulls back his fist, he screams out, "GOHAAAAAN!"

Karot freezes almost immediately. To him, that name sounds too familiar. The one who said it… the name is alike… that's what he feels.

King Cold notices the hesitation. He'll have to push the kid once more. "What are you waiting for?! You have him pushed back! Kill him!"

Karot growls as the fist shakes.

"Gohan… I know you're still in there." Kakarot says slowly, hoping to break his son free. "You wouldn't do it. You wouldn't kill your own father!"

"F-father…?" Karot repeats the word. It has a ring to it.

"That's right… it's me son… it's your daddy…" Kakarot takes a breathe and his Super Saiyan form drops as he exhales. His black wild hair returns with his normal appearance. "It's me…"

Karot's eyes widen. He struggles to breathe at the sight of the Saiyan. "D-dad?"

"Amazing… he got through to him!" Tarble says with relief.

"That's impossible!" Cold can't understand how the child managed to snap back into reality, but this is a problem. He'll be the main focus.

Karot stares at his father. His angry expression disappears as his lip begins to quiver. His eyes become glazed as tears begin to build around his eyes. "I… I… I'm sorry dad!" He throws his arms around the warrior and begins to sob, and that turns into heavy crying.

"Oh, great. Now he's crying." Nappa crosses his arms.

"He's been through a lot you know." Tarble explains. "He hasn't seen his family for a long time. He must had been terrified. You can't forget the fact that he's still a kid. He's very young, 6 years old in fact. It's too much for a kid like him to endure."

"Ah… it's okay. I know that you didn't mean to." Kakarot pats his crying son on the back. "It's done now. It's good to know that you're back. That's what matters."

Raditz growls. "You would think after his time with Cold, he wouldn't be such a crybaby anymore."

Vegeta chuckles. "What are you talking about? You were just like him as a kid. You would cry every time a spider crosses your path."

"I… I did not!" Raditz couldn't argue against him too far. "Besides, speaking of Cold, it's time we finish that freak off!"

"Right." Kakarot pushes his son aside. "Look son, I need you to stay away from this fight as much as possible."

"Huh? But… I want to fight too!" Karot clenches his fists. "After what he did to me, I want to end him!"

"I know, but he's far too strong from you. Stay back, okay?" Kakarot says this more firmly. "I don't want you to be killed because of you being in the way. This is not your fight."

"But…" Karot finally gives up and steps back. "Okay… just promise me that you will give that creep everything you got!"

"That's my boy." Kakarot smiles before turning his attention back to the tyrant. "Now. Time to settle this. Ready, Raditz?"

Raditz smirks. "Of course."

King Cold chuckles. "Well, that was touching. I hope you enjoyed that. I plan to take back your son after I'm finished with you. The boy just has too many gifts to waste in blood. Even you know that."

"You're not taking him again!" Kakarot screams as he powers up into a Super Saiyan.

His son steps back until his back bumps into Tarble. "Wh-what is that?! Why does my dad look like that?!" He notices Raditz as well. "And Uncle Raditz?!"

"Okay… he's oblivious." Tarble sighs. Explaining this will take a while. It seems that no one else is up for it, so he begins to explain in a way the kid will understand. "You weren't around to witness this. All I can say now is, your father and uncle obtained so much strength… the day they snapped, they transformed into what you see now, a Super Saiyan."

Karot blinks. He could had sworn he heard that term before. "Super Saiyan?"

"As of today, your uncle has transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. The anger is still fresh in there… but he's maintaining it very well so far… Though that power tends to make them more aggressive."

Karot says nothing, but he understands what he was told. He knows there's more to it, but there's no time to sit and listen.

"Looks like the kid snapped out of it." Bulma sighs and looks at Cold. "How come I was never informed about this? You could had told me you had the kid with you!"

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Cold chuckles. "It seems that now the brothers can fight to their fullest."

Bulma knew thid wound eventually happen. She nods once. "All thanks to the cameras, I think I know how to deal with it."

"Wait. She knows how?" Nappa mutters.

"Perhaps… Lucky pair they are. Is there a way to stop them?" Bulma has to think. Next, she remembers. She already had a backup plan formed.

"Looks like you're running out of ideas. How unfortunate for you." Raditz crosses his arms. "So I suggest you don't try anything else. If you want to die early, I'll have no problem granting your wish."

Bulma simply smirks at his remark. "You have made it this far, but I doubt _you_ will live through this fight." She turns her back and walks towards the damaged ship. "Too bad for you. Even if you find me seductive, you will not live to try!"

"What?!" Even with the anger in his Super Saiyan form, it doesn't help with how he would react to what she just said. Everyone is looking at him now, and his face turns to a shade of red. "You… dare! I'll kill you where you stand!" The ki explodes to bigger waves.

Bulma shrikes and runs from the danger zone. "These guys are crazy mad like this!"

"You won't get away this time!" Raditz creates a Shining Friday. However, targets change and he fires it at Cold again who had attempted to ambush him. "Sneaky bastard, aren't you?"

Cold rubs on his face that was grazed by the attack. He floats back a bit, unsure on how to handle them now. "I need her alive."

"Well. That's more of a reason to kill you!" Raditz can't wait for much longer. Another second and he'll probably lose himself with anger. Suppressing it for this long is making it hard to not lunge for his throat.

King Cold can only handle the pair for some time. The only chance he has of beating them now it to fight them with all he has to offer. He begins to fire several blasts that the brothers dodge cleverly. Next, he sends a much bigger one, and another after it. It collides and explodes. While the brothers are masked, he begins to power himself up. Powerful aura engulfs him as he slowly becomes more buff. Veins on his head is proof of how much effort he is putting into this increase of strength.

Kakarot and Raditz fly up high and out the smoke to see why the action had stopped.

"What is he doing?" Raditz wonders, clearly confused with what is happening to Cold's body.

Kakarot remembers this from his fight against Frieza. He told the tyrant to fight him with all his power. "He's going to fight us with 100 percent of his power. I don't think this is a fight any of us can just jump in now."

Cold looks up and smirks as the aura becomes stable. He flexes his muscles and laughs. "This is what I am at my full power. Let's see if you can top that!"

Raditz huffs. "You're lucky to have lived this far. Kakarot. This fight is coming to a close. No more obstacles."

Kakarot glances down at the others watching below. "Yeah… which means we'll have to make sure the fight is just between him and us."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! Whew!**

 **I would had carried it out a little longer, but this saga is dragging out so long. :P**

 **FINALLY! I UPDATED AFTER THREE WEEKS OF NOTHING!**

 **This chapter had me stuck with writer's block, but it's gone now.**

 **This chapter by far, was the MOST DIFFICULT to type. It's why you had wait so long.**

 **It was so difficult, I'm already writing the first 5 chapters of book 3 that is planned to be published in July or August.**

 **It was so difficult, it's not as long as I hoped… and i don't think it's a good chapter either.**

 **I feel like the details wasn't great.**

 **BUT! GUESS WHAT?!**

 **Chapter 29 and 30 are 90 percent complete! And they are waaaaay better than this one!**

 **I think I love 29 more than 30. Nostalgic feelings for the fans perhaps?**

 **You'll looove it!**

 **So yeah! The next two updates will be fast! I doubt you will even have to wait a week!**

 **:D**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why such a slow update?**

 **A: Writer's block for this chapter. This one killed me. I was on and off, so I abandoned it at one point and started working on chapters 29 and 30 like crazy since I had the plot there planned already. I went back to 28, didn't know what to do with it, so I started working on chapters 1,2,3, and 4 of book 3. Went days just reading it over...**

 **Yeah, this was not a good month...**

 **PQ2: Will King Cold have another form like Cooler?**

 **A: No. To be honest, I haven't even seen all the DBZ movies yet since I'm more towards the canon. :P**

 **PQ3: How's book 3 looking?**

 **A: I think it'll be very dark. I have the plot written out already, lots of twists. I feel that some of you won't like some of them, but it fits for some reason. :P**

 **Don't fret when you see. It'll all make since.**

 **PQ4: When are you going to give the other guys a spotlight? There's a lot of Goku and Raditz going on here.**

 **A: Each book has a Saiyan as a "spotlight character"**

 **Book 1 was obviously focused on Goku. The guy was trying to find his place with the Saiyans. (He still is sorta, but not as bad) Book 1 had huge twists with Goku's development.**

 **Book 2 was more towards Raditz and Tarble. Both weak fighters looking for potential. We saw a lot of development with Raditz and Tarble. (Tarble was introduced here too)**

 **Book 3, Raditz might be... but Vegeta will have a lot of spotlight.**

 **PQ5: Didn't carry Gohan out very long.**

 **A: Yeah, that was one of the issues. It was hard, I would had him fighting longer.**

 **PQ6: Book finale?**

 **A: The last two chapters wraps up this book, but 30 will definitely put an impact in the story.  
**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** **Nice! love the fight scene and 3rd form King Cold. He should at least have been defeated with some fanfare in canon. Trunks couldve at least done some jazz hands or something afterwards...Anyway good chapter overall and from what I can tell from the preview. Shits about to go DOWN. Itll be an all out food fight between vegtables. Cant wait to see if you add turles though, Finally we could have a dbz story with an entire wrecking crew of saiyans! Also will Cooler make an apperance, or any other technicly not canon movie characters? BTW I love just how quickly you are publishing these chapters!**

 **A: Aw, yes. I appreciate how you loved the action. (I always thought I wasn't great with the fight scenes. I'm better with humor, but I'm getting there.) I don't know if this chapter was what you hoped for. I read your review and I tried my best, but I wasn't feeling great with this. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Q: I think you should really decide to do something to Bulma; I mean it loses the thrill if a characters survived so many near death situations and it becomes boring to read.**

 **A: I know. Too many close calls I realized. Though, Goku had waaay to many of those in Dragon Ball and Z. XD**

 **Q: So nobody's doing the Oozaru thing anymore?!...**

 **A: They all have tails still. So they can still change. Who knows? It might happen again.**

 **Q: What a chapter, and a great one to boot! Loved how you had Raditz and Bulma, go at it with each other. It was interesting to see how Raditz, toyed with her and kicked her down, it was painful to see...What's more is the way that interesting vengeance that Raditz, got out of the situation. He kissed her back?! I know why he did, but man, with Tarble, watching the whole idea is going to be blown out of the window. Also, forgot to mention...Bulma, stripping down to confuse Raditz, was hilarious! He really flushed red there didn't he! Lol. Women, they are beautiful...so...so...oh god! Lol! Now, even with Raditz, saying he's fond of her and yes, she did escape; but what is going to be the future of Bulma and Raditz, because I know both sides won't stop coming for each other, but both characters are in the hot seat! Bulma, could have Dende, turn on her; not worried with Dr. Gero, knowing her and he, they would use this to their advantage to take the Saiyans down. Vegeta, on the other hand would beat him to a pulp. To that matter, I liked the way that Tarble, had acted with Bulma, telling of Raditz's fondness for her, and even though she denies this; she probably shares the same sediment. Tarble, inadvertently telling her that he doesn't want to kill her, and that warning of the crushing building she is under that luckily was avoided, served as a good message for the future! But more to the point, I am liking where this is going, because I have a feeling with Bulma and Raditz, it will end this way I believe. Either with the humans present with Bulma, or the Saiyans, with Raditz, both characters could be faced with killing the other in the presence of their kin. Which begs my next question...is Bulma and or Raditz, going to be capable of killing the other? Because, like I mentioned before, Raditz, may not be in love with her but he does treat it like a brother/sister, I can do this better mentality, so it will be cool to see where they go from here. Plus, the meat of the chapter with King Cold, was good! Once again major props for making him awesome, strong but so underhanded love it! Liked how all the Saiyans were just combining all their strength to take this guy down! Sadly even none of their efforts bared fruit, Kakarot, also came back at him, but sadly the tail pulling or breaking that King Cold, pulled on Kakarot, was just hard to watch, made me cringe! What I liked next was how the others saved Kakarot! When Tarble, did the sneak attack and grabbed King Cold's head, I thought that was cool! Next with Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, combining their attacks was cool, along with Raditz, new attack Weekend! That was just so cool! Even loved the joke where Kakarot said Raditz, was going to run out of days of the week, and will have to go to months! Just classic! When Raditz, got the crud kicked out of him by King Cold, I felt so bad for him, and especially the pain he was under. I have got to say though, loved how you had his Super Saiyan transformation, happen on him being tired of being weak. It was like Vegeta, did in cannon, but in my opinion, makes more sense with Raditz, here considering his past! When he finally ascended, I liked how his power was three million?! Wow! Wow! Just, wow! The quote to at the end was just so remninsant of how he has just been treated, and it is true Raditz, you are no weakling! I also liked how he asks about Gohan/Karot, too through his rage. More proof to me that he has cared about his entire family the whole time! Now, with Raditz, in Super Saiyan mode along with Kakarot, this is going to be awesome! Plus, with the possibilities of betrayals, I am going to be sure that Kakarot, and Raditz, are now on thin ice with Vegeta, considering they've accomplished something he has not yet! Looking forward to the next one!**

 **A: Ah, yes. Raditz got his payback, and it was indeed hilarious. Poor Raditz didn't know what to do when Bulma was lightly dressed. Men get frozen when they see woman like that. XD Or maybe I'm being stereotypical, because I'm not a guy...**

 **Well yes, Tarble does not like where this is going. He's trying to keep Bulma away before things could "go out of hand". As for the fight scenes, it was nice to write. (You will love chapter 29. The combat in there is so well detailed, I feel happy! There's a lot of basic martial arts in there. Got a little tired of all the ki blasts. XD)**

 **And yes, Raditz's ssj transformation suited him well! I loved that!**

 **Q: Aaaaaah! ! I love the bulma-raditz moments so much XD they are always so funny! Its a little bit sad both are enemys. Their hate/attract-relationship is hilarious! XD I ship them even when there is no hope for them. At least I can laugh when they meet again XD so this will end soon? Happy you will write a next fanfiction about their advent adventures too. And the androids will appear! Maybe you can make one of the other saiyans to have a hate-attract-relationship with android 18 ! I would kill for that! Well not really but you get my point XD and do you plan movie characters too in your fic? Maybe lost gohan met turles in one point at the story(offline maybe) and become one of his allies? And they return to earth together to join the others or to fight them for whatever reasons! *.* I have so many other ideas but it is your fic, and whatever you do will be awesome!**

 **A: Oh wow. I didn't think a reader atually enjoys those. It's for the humor sometimes. Other times, it's to see what Bulma is up to. You actually ship them? That's interesting to hear. They wouldn't end up as a couple though. XD As for Android 18? That might be difficult. I don't even know if I would do that.**

 **Oh, I think you're the 5th person who asked me to bring in Turles. I'm really thinking about bringing him in. It would be funny to see Kakarot's reaction. "He's an impostor of me!" XD Feel free to throw ideas in my face. As you an see, I actually do use ones I find cool!**

 **Q: Hey! Can you make story about Goku,Vegeta,Bardock and King Vegeta?**

 **A: I have like, a ton of other fanfics...**

 **hm...**

 **Maybe, if I can think of a way to write a fic with them. There's a lot of those however, so If I do make one, I don't want it to be cliche...**

 **Q:** **I just finished this chapter and really, the only thing I can say is. I don't care what anyone thinks, when Raditz an Bulma meet up again, it's going to be FUNNY AS HELL.**

 **A: Like I said, I'm good with the humor. I might bring up humor between other characters though. It's good to know that someone actually finds the interactions funny. To me, Kakarot and Raditz moments are funny as well.**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Determined) King Cold, you have a lot of nerve to manipulate my son! Don't think you'll escape from this alive!_

 _King Cold: (angry) Why is there always something in the way?! That's it! I'm revealing my true power!_

 _Kakarot: (astonished) Oh, crap! Is it me, or is this nothing like Frieza?!_

 _King Cold: (laughs) Prepare to die, fools!_

 _Vegeta: (demanding) We have no time to stand around! We have to end this quickly!_

 _(Raditz and Kakarot takes a beating)_

 _Raditz: (shouting) Damn it! I can't keep up with him. (Falls to knees and Super Saiyan form disappears.) I can't maintain this._

 _Kakarot: (concerned) This isn't good. Looks like we used too much energy. Either that or we just can't maintain Super Saiyan very long._

 _Raditz: (growling) What can we do now?!_

 _Kakarot: Looks like I'll have to fight him with skills I dropped long ago._

 _Raditz: What if that doesn't work?!_

 _Kakarot: (nodding) I know what to do. You'll hate it, but it'll work, trust me. He wouldn't expect this!_

 _Raditz: (angry) There's no way in hell I would act like that! You have came up with ridiculous plans before, but this is insane! I refuse!_

 _Kakarot: (determined) It's the only way we can lower his guard. You'll have to swallow your pride for a while. Come on!_

 _Raditz: (hands cover his face) I can't believe you actually talked me into this…_

 _Kakarot: Next time on; "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 29: "The situation leads bleak! Head fourth with power!"_

 _Huh. How many chapters have the words "situation" and "bleak" again?_

 _Raditz: (annoyed) This plan of yours better work, Kakarot!_

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 29!**

 **Upcoming chapters:** **(Read names at... eh, it doesn't matter at this point)**

 _Chapter 29: "The situation leads bleak! Head fourth with power!"_

 _Chapter 30: "Put an end to the harsh Cold! "Primal Roar of Fury!"" (FINALE)_


	29. Head forth with power!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **First things first…**

 **CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL! What do you think I'm best at with this fanfic series?**

 **Now back to topic:**

 **Forgive me if the fight against Cold is short to some of you. Really, the Frieza fight took 6 chapters… I don't know if I'll do something like that again. O.o**

 **You might really enjoy this one?**

 **Why?**

 **One, there will be a lot of things I brought here from "Dragon Ball"!**

 **Also, There shall be humor. I love humor. The Dragon Ball series has humor after all, even during the fights!**

 **So uh…**

 **Don't drink milk.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the owner of this awesome manga and show!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **I'm serious about the milk. Unless you want it to shoot out your nose, take the warning.**

 **You might kill your sense of smell if it's soda.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 29: The situation leads bleak! Head fourth with power! -**

Kakarot narrows his eyes. He has to end this quick. The only way he can is to make sure things don't go out of hand. "Look. I need all of you to stay back. As for Raditz, I'll need you to stay."

"What?! Are you telling us to just stay in the sidelines?! Stop trying to take up the fight!" Nappa frowns.

"That's not why I'm sending you away." Kakarot explains. "If all of us attack at once, it'll be impossible to land a hit on him. All that Cold would do is dodge in a way that would make us hit each other. It's pointless."

"What?!" Vegeta refuses to listen to this. It makes sense, but he won't stay back and watch. Kakarot had already fought and won enough fights against foes they could had fought. It's his turn to end things.

"Just listen to me!" Kakarot shouts at them. It makes them quiet, so he goes on. "This guy is at 100 percent power! Raditz and I are the only ones who can stand against him. I'm sorry to say it… And I know it makes you sick to your stomach, but you have to listen to me."

The Saiyans back down, all expect Vegeta who mutters "bullshit" and walks forward.

"Wait!" Tarble jumps in front of his brother. "Kakarot is right! If we all jump in there, it'll be reckless! You have to let them fight!"

"Like if I'll listen to him!" Vegeta growls. "I am not standing by! This is not just their fight! That Super Saiyan power of theirs must had really got to their head!"

Tarble is shoved aside by his brother. "Wait! Vegeta!"

"Do it again, and you will be broken!" Vegeta threatens him as he begins to walk forward.

"Don't take another step!"

"Oh?" Vegeta turns around and sees the angry look from his brother. "And what are you going to do to stop me? You must be hiding something?"

Tarble's eyes narrow. With a grunt and clenching fist, his body gets engulfed with ki. "Listen to me. The both of us… we are brothers! You are the older one… and the oldest one should claim the job of listening to the younger one!"

Vegeta throws his head back with a hard laugh. "What a good sense of humor! What is this?" He gives his brother a smirk. "You expect me to be like those two fools? The only reason why Kakarot and Raditz seem to understand each other is because they went through the same obstacles. They differ, but at the same time, they are very alike! But you…"

Tarble stiffs as his brother takes a step closer to him.

"You are far too compassionate. It's nothing like me. You show mercy… in fact, you are Kakarot share those things in common." He glances behind him. The mentioned warrior is staring down Cold. "However, you're a low-class warrior… but you are my brother, so you are a prince. A low class royal Saiyan. Saying that never shames me worse! And… you want me to grant your request? How amusing." He starts to walk off again.

Tarble is shaking as his eyes reflect his brother walking. "Don't you turn your back on me…!" His power busts and he lunges forward. With a shout, he throws out his foot, but Vegeta is so quick, he turns around and catches it. Tarble is left to gasp. His ankle is grabbed, and he is thrown into the ground.

"You may have gotten stronger over this past year, but… you're not even a quarter of my strength. Your power level compared to mine is like a rat against an dinosaur! Who do you think would win? Are you challenging me in the middle of this war? We both know who would win."

Tarble stands. "I never said I would win!" He springs forward and attempts to punch his brother, but the attack is dodged. "I never said… that I am as strong as you… or even close!" He sends a kick, and that too, is dodged. "That's why I have been trying!" He sends another missed punched. "Trying to get stronger!" He lands and glares at his brother.

Vegeta crosses his arms. "Well, is that so?"

"We are the princes of what remains in our race! I don't care if I'm a low-class or not! It won't matter! _Both_ of those two low-class brothers are stronger than you anyway!" Tarble jumps back in time to avoid the angry punch his brother sent. "Raditz was able to ascend, because he had enough of being pushed around and called weak. He wanted to prove that he was not the weak fighter he once was!"

That moment Raditz was called a weakling not long ago, and how Raditz couldn't endure anymore of it, Vegeta recalls how angry he was. Raditz's pride must had been wounded. He can easily remember how Raditz's pain of being weak caused him to snap. Raditz was so angry, he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot was able to ascend… because unlike you, he had a reason. His brother was killed in front of him!"

The moment when Raditz jumped in front of Kakarot and took the lethal blast instead… it plays in Vegeta's mind. It follows with the emotional Kakarot transforming into an enraged Super Saiyan.

"Scratch that… because I bet you didn't care when Frieza shot me down and killed me! The only one who was by my side when I died was Kakarot!" Tarble shouts. "He doesn't fight for himself. He fights for all of us… and for the Saiyans who had died! I don't know if you have always been that way or not… but fighting so selfishly and allowing everyone else to die… what kind of warrior does that?"

"You got it all wrong." Vegeta frowns at him. "Frieza was so fast, there was no way for anyone to prevent your death. Perhaps I didn't care that you died. However, that wasn't your fault. He was so much stronger than me, it made me angry. He could had took one of us down, but no. He took you down first, because Frieza knew that allowing you to live would allow us to get stronger. He was afraid of you because of what you can do."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Recall back when he impaled me. According to Nappa, you lost all of your composure and turned into a full fledge rampaging fighter." Vegeta points at the crater. "You displayed such rage again against the soldiers. You wiped them out with a freshly developed technique. Not many Saiyans can pull that off. You must be blind, because all this time, you have been holding, and you still hold more power than you think. You're only a weakling, because you don't know how to summon that power. Never have I seen you fight at will. Even Kakarot, before we met him, had told us how excited he gets when challenging and fighting opponents stronger than him. You, on the other hand, are afraid."

Tarble growls as his brother begins to walk off once more. "So what if I'm afraid? I'm overcoming that. Ever since you beaten me, I've been trying to get better, but nothing satisfies you." His brother halts again as he goes on. "For the first time, I felt the rush of being in battle back when I attacked Frieza." The memory plays in his mind. "I never felt the urge to destroy anyone in my life… and it happened again not to long ago… Against those soldiers. I was so angry because of how weak I am. Then… I felt this power… when I embraced it… I guess I lost my mind. The first time, I fought whatever my instinct was telling me and forced my attack to miss them and I spared them."

"That mistake is still pissing me off!" Vegeta turns his head. "A Saiyan has the perfect instinct for battle!"

"The second time, I killed them." Tarble says. "When I formed that attack… the power was so great. I felt so strong… when I sent the attack and watched it hit them, that feeling was so strong… the part that scared me was how I didn't regret it." He shakes his head. "Look, all that I am asking you to do is just listen! I have been trying to get stronger, but you have been so focused on yourself, I never had the chance or confidence to ask you to train me!"

"What?" Vegeta turns and stares.

"Here we are, standing here while Kakarot and Raditz are fighting Cold! You keep telling me to stand aside because I can't fight anyone." Tarble stomps on the ground. "Have you forgotten what I just did to those soldiers?!"

"I haven't. Why does it matter?" Vegeta says.

"I know you're not the kind of guy, but you could had at least you could have praised me!" Tarble begins to talk in Vegeta's voice the best to his ability. "Not bad, Tarble." Or "For a first time, you did well." Or what I would expect "So the damn timid weakling got some fire after all!"

Vegeta chuckles at the last one.

"You can't expect someone with such a low power to suddenly be crazy strong in one day!" Tarble frowns. "From that day you beaten me in that gravity room, I was tired of you pushing me and stepping on me as if I'm some grunt under you! I worked so hard since then, and yet, nobody notices how I increased my power 10 fold! You still think it's not good enough?! You're blinded by your arrogance! If all you care about is me getting stronger, then you are just some power-crazed guy!"

Vegeta appears angry now. He draws back his hand.

"So, you're going to beat me again? Well… this time…" Tarble slips into a battle stance. "I am not letting you make me look like some joke!" His body stiffens as his brother throws the hand forward, but all that happens is a hand landing on his head. He is frozen, not knowing how to react to this.

"You know that you don't stand the slightest chance, but you still made up your mind to fight me to prove you're not a coward." Vegeta says. "You might just have some pride. Once you realize what it is, don't let go of it. Pride is the one important thing for every Saiyan."

Tarble lifts his head to fully look at his brother. "Pride? Like… Kakarot… And the others. They have their own kinds…" He nods. "Yeah."

"So, you've finally realized how far you still have to go. It's good to know that you have been training yourself." Vegeta removes his hand and it balls into a fist. He throws a quick punch at his brother's stomach, and the younger brother warrior falls to his knees. "I'll congratulate you. You have surpassed my strength from two years ago. My power was at 18,000. However, you still have a lot to learn. Always remember that always will there be someone stronger than you. Push yourself to get stronger… never stop training." He glances back at the fight.

Tarble is on the ground coughing heavily. His breathing is unstable, but a slight smile is noticeable. "Some things will never change with him… but he finally gives me a break." He rises to a sitting position and watches as well. "Staying on the sidelines for now… it isn't pleasant… but it could work. When the chance comes, I'll hold nothing back."

"That is something I was hoping to hear. Keep that. " Vegeta says.

Kakarot frowns as Cold approaches him and his brother. Another second passes, and all three disappear from the ground and take their fight to the sky.

Cold can't estimate how much more he can take. The constant hits he is taking is making this seem that's it's anyone's game, but he won't allow it. He fires a pair of blasts and the brothers swat it aside. He fires several more and angrily watches each blast slapped aside like flies.

' _I have to get to those two somehow. If I can't kill them as they are now, the only way to revert them back is with a distraction.'_ King Cold smirks and laughs.

"What's so funny? Have you realized this fight is pointless now, or have you gone mad?" Raditz asks.

Slowly, the three descend to the ground.

"I must say, it's impressive on how much power you've obtained. How do you summon it so quickly, Kakarot? Do you think about your dead wife?"

"What…?"

Cold smirks. "Oh? So you _did_ care for her still? That's rather interesting…"l

"You…" Kakarot snarls at the foe.

"Kakarot…" Raditz places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't let his words get to you."

He calms himself down. "Right. Let's just… get this over with. I can't stand looking at him for another minute." He blinks as one thing seems out of place.

Cold had vanished.

"Raditz! Keep your guard up!"

"What?!" Raditz looks around him quickly.

Cold appears right behind the brothers. He chops them both at the base of their neck. Instantly, their Super Saiyan forms disappear as they fall on the ground.

"Oh, no!" Tarble gasps. "Not good at all. He chopped them at one of their pressure points! They could be unconscious!"

He proves to be wrong. Kakarot's hand twitches and he pushes himself up to his feet with almost all of his effort. He seems to be having trouble staying on his feet, but he simply ignores the feeling of fatigue. "Raditz…?"

Raditz grunts as he slowly stands. "Damn. There goes our chances… but… I can care less… we can still kill him."

King Cold stares for a second before laughing. He draws their attention, and he explains what he believes. "You two think you have a chance? As Super Saiyans, perhaps you did, but now that you're both weak, you have none! This is the end for you!"

Raditz and Kakarot disappears in a flashing image. They reappear and throw a punch, but Cold fades away from sight, so all they get is air. They both turn around and kick at him who tries to ambush, but once again, all they get is air. The third time they try, they are both punched on the stomach. They fall on the ground, feeling weaker than before.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Bulma smirks. As long as Cold has the upper hand, things for he look bright. The Saiyans would no longer be a threat to her.

Kakarot rolls to his stomach and gets on his knees as his arms cover his stomach. "Ow… any harder and I would had lost my lunch. This guy is hard to pin down." As he recovers enough to stand with his brother, Cold chuckles at their suffering.

"Damn it. How are we supposed to get close to him?!" Raditz growls. He's far too exhausted now. Losing his Super Saiyan form became a huge disadvantage for him and the rest. Since Kakarot is unable to transform at the moment, they are left exposed. Looking at his brother, he sees that the younger Saiyan isn't done yet. "What is it?"

"Well. We can't get close to him until we regain some strength. I think I remember what I did in situations like this…" Kakarot does some thinking, and a second later, he smirks. "Hah. This will definitely work. Listen to this."

Raditz comes close and listens to his brother's whispers. He backs up quickly with an embarrassed look. "What?! You did that as a kid?! There's no way in hell I would even try it!"

"I know it is crazy, but it'll work. Trust me." Kakarot nods once. He whispers to his brother again, leaving the others trying to figure out what they could be planning. After a while, Raditz nods, but a slight shade of red is noticeable on his face.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I'm going to hate myself soon." Raditz sighs.

Kakarot laughs nervously. "Well, might as well get it done before you decide to not do it at the last minute."

They didn't expect Cold to suddenly appear between them. "Whatever plan you are trying won't work on me!" He throws out his arms, and a blast is fired from his hands which strike the duo and sends them flying. He rockets from the ground and flips a full rotation with his tail whipped out. It slams on Kakarot's head, and the younger Saiyan crashes through the ground. Cold headbutts the oncoming Raditz and grabs a handful of his hair. He uses his strength and throws him down towards the ground while sending a blast that slams on his back to assure he makes it there. "Ah… that should at least break all of their bones…"

He is once again wrong. Kakarot climbs from the clumps of dirt and dusts the dirt off him with an uncomfortable look. Raditz seems to be wounded on the shoulder. Other than that, they are lacking energy, but still alive.

"I'll admit that their confidence is the best I've seen. It keeps them alive somehow. But… not for long." Cold slowly descends towards the ground as the brothers slowly walk back until their backs touch each other.

"Back to back?" Kakarot asks.

"Might as well. It's all we got right now." Raditz growls. "Stick with the basics. We have to reserve our energy."

"Yeah. I hear you." Kakarot slowly draws out his Power Pole and prepares for the worst.

Cold soars forward and kicks Raditz off of his feet. His face is struck by a boot, so he snatches the ankle and pulls Kakarot down. Cold is punched on the head by Raditz, so he shoves him aside. Clearly, the two are taking turns to attack which doesn't allow Cold to have the time to think of a way to deal with them. "Enough of this!" Cold's body glows a ki bursts out which blows the brothers away.

They both have their arms shielding their faces from the gusty force. Kakarot's top part of the gi has torn, so only the blue T-shirt is what remains there. As for Raditz, the top part of his had took enough damage.

The older brother growls and rips off the shreds that are left. It's pointless to wear a shirt that's just reduced to almost nothing. "Worthless earthling clothes can't handle too much! If we were wearing armor, it would had been just scratched or maybe chipped in many places! What is this shit made of?!"

"You're only shirtless. Will it kill you?" Kakarot asks.

"It just proves how weak the material is. I'll have to find something new to wear when I'm done with him!" Raditz mentions Cold, who realizes the pair had recovered.

"It's not my fault that the majority of the earthling clothes are made from cotton." Kakarot shrugs.

"Yeah, cotton- wait, what?" Raditz is confused. He realized what his brother just said. "Cotton? They choose… To make most of their clothing... out of something they can easily pull apart with their fingers?"

"Either that or the wool of sheep." Kakarot says.

"An animal- wow." Raditz is starting to feel some pity for his little brother. "Kakarot. I'm starting to really hate the doctors who sent you to this planet. All the rich material they have and they choose to make things from the weakest you can think of."

"Well, long ago people wore animal skin and leaves from plants-" Kakarot says as-matter-in-factly.

Kakarot's explanation makes Raditz cover his face. "I might as well fight him naked at this rate."

"You do realize I'm standing right here, right?!" Bulma shouts at the pair.

"Do even try it, Bulma!" Kakarot shouts back.

"Stop thinking like that!" Bulma scolds him.

"But you have a bad taste for boyfriends! It is as if you're trying to manipulate Raditz with your charms or something!"

Vegeta and Nappa quickly turn to Kakarot with puzzled looks.

"Oh, bother." Tarble places a hand on his forehead. "Please tell me Vegeta didn't hear that…"

Kakarot isn't aware of his brother balling a hand to a fist. It slowly rises as he continues. "It's worrying, because I'm starting to think that it is working- OW!" Kakarot covers his head after he was punched by his brother. "What the hell was _that_ for?! I'm not the enemy!"

"Stop wasting your time with your foolish thinking and get back to the fighting!" Raditz threatens to punch him again. He looks back at Cold who appears with what just happened.

Cold looks at Raditz who slips into a stance. "What was all that about? Punching your brother in middle of a fight?"

"He gets on my nerves, but not as much as you." Raditz frowns.

Cold turns to Kakarot who spins his staff with professional skill before tucking it under his arm and holding it with the other hand. "Which one of you should die first?"

"The answer is not in the question. You should had replaced "you" with "us", _then_ we'll have an answer." Kakarot says.

"Very funny, monkey." Sarcasm is in the tyrant's voice.

Karot takes notice on the weapon his father has. A huge grin crosses his face. "Dad has his Power Pole!"

"Looks like he decided to really use it. That means they are running low on ideas." Vegeta mutters. Disappointment is well noticeable. If they don't survive this, then all of this is pointless.

"Yeah, but my dad is stronger with his basic attacks when he uses that. They have a better chance!" Karot tries to lift their moods, but it doesn't seem to work. He gives up and resumes to watching the fight. He wishes he could jump in, but his father made it clear that he would just get in the way.

King Cold flashes in front of Kakarot, and his punch is blocked with the staff. He is impressed on how the worn out warrior is keeping up with his punches, but that was just child's play. He kicks things up a notch by catching the staff and yanking the Saiyan towards him. He throws out his leg which kicks Raditz on the chest and forces him to fall back. He flings Kakarot from the ground along with his staff.

Kakarot growls and spins his weapon around once more. It ends and he points one end at the foe. "This isn't over. I won't die as long as I am willing to kill you!" He places on foot in front of him. "Power Pole, EXTEND!"

"Oh, so this is your little Power Pole? As if it would work against me-" Cold is cut off as the expanding pole jabs his stomach. He steps back to avoid another jab, but it swings and hits his skull. Before he could recover, his feet are swept from the ground, and he falls on his back.

Kakarot takes this opportunity. While Cold is down, he'll finish him. He closes their distance and throws the staff towards the foe to impale him. The staff stabs through the ground as the enemy rolls out of range. He blocks several punches using his staff.

Raditz jumps over his brother and his knee strikes Cold on the chin. He does it again and it strikes his head a second after. He sends a rotating kick and Cold is nearly thrown off his feet.

Cold blocks a swing of a staff and a punch from Raditz. His arm movements become a blur as he blocks every attack the pair try to land. As soon as he has enough, he thrusts his hands forward and a force blows the brothers away. His finger begins to glow as he pulls his hand close to his face. Zapping red energy crackles on his fingertip. He grins darkly as the warriors realize what will happen next.

"Oh, crap." Kakarot mutters.

Cold swings his arm out and a small blast rakes across the field. A small line is dug near their feet. It seems harmless and all it does is knock dirt to clouds… until a second later. Huge and lethal explosions bursts out the path like a series of erupting volcanoes. He laughs at the fireworks he had created. "Serves them right!"

Karot glances at his surroundings. For a second, he fears for his uncle's and father's life until he looks up. The both of them are in the air from a high jump. They dodged the attack, thankfully.

Cold looks up as well. "Can't they just stay still?!"

As they fall back down, Kakarot throws his staff down at the enemy who jumps aside. It stabs the dirt and stands. "EXTEND!" The staff grows at his command, and he grabs hold of it and slides his way down as if it's a fire pole. When he's close to the ground, he kicks his legs out which causes him to spin around. He throws himself off and lands a punch on Cold, and another. He grabs his head and throws him on the ground and slams both feet on his stomach. Stepping off him, he kicks Cold to get him off the ground, and he kicks him again to send him towards Raditz - who just touched the ground after sliding down the staff.

The older brother slams his locked hands on his head and Cold crashes hard enough to bounce an inch off the ground.

"Amazing. As long as they fight like this, they can win even without a Super Saiyan." Karot says with awe.

Kakarot picks his staff from the ground and slides it back in the place on his back. He faces the palm of his hand at the enemies face with his brother doing the same.

Cold's eyes glow and Raditz screams as he is shot with lasers that electrocute his body.

Kakarot watches his smoking brother fall. "Raditz!" He glares at Cold and attempts to stomp on him, but his target disappears with his remarkable speed. He feels his energy behind him, so just as he turns, he is fired down by a blast. Despite the severe burns he could have, Kakarot still stands, not ready to give up for a second.

Cold frowns as Raditz does the same while staggering. "You two are the most determined warriors I have ever seen. It seems that the only thing that will keep you still is death."

Kakarot's eyes shift to his brother. "Alright over there?"

"Yeah. Just a horrible sting, that's all. It probably limited my moments even further." Raditz rubs his head. "I've had enough of those eye lasers from Frieza. You would think I would be used to it by now."

Kakarot didn't expect for Cold to use eye lasers. This is a disadvantage. He'll have to be careful around his head. "Alright. You're going to pay for that!"

Cold seems entertained. "Oh, please! The way you are fighting against me is like a game! Seriously, monkey. What kind of Saiyan are you? Your tail is out exposed which means I could easily grab it at any time. You seem to not care at all. Most Saiyans have it tucked tight around their waist to lower the chances of it being caught by the enemy."

"And, he brings _this_ question up." Raditz throws his arms in the air. "Why bother to ask?"

"I feel like I will be asked that question for the rest of my life." Kakarot frowns. "Look, it's uncomfortable. I have my ways to cover my weaknesses. Having my tail around my waist is like fighting with my arms tied behind my back! How does it not bother the other Saiyans?"

"Actually, you're not alone with this." Tarble explains to him. He appears to hate it as well since his tail had never been seen around his waist since he grew it back.

"Interesting. You sound like your mother, Kakarot. I've heard of her and even saw her performance in combat that Frieza sent to me. He said she was the weakest Saiyan he had ever seen." Cold ignores the glares he is receiving. "Just like you, she would rather risk exposing her tail. Perhaps you inherited that strange trait just as you inherited her compassion. I think it affects how you are fighting me now."

Kakarot huffs. "Yeah. So?"

"It's child's play! Haven't you realized that yet?"

Kakarot blinks. "Child's play?" A second later, a smirk appears on his lips. "Yeah… like a game, huh? A game for children you say?"

"Uh-oh. Looks like Cold has Kakarot up to something full of mischief." Tarble chuckles as he places his hands near his hips.

Raditz notices this as well. "Wait. That plan of yours… Are we about to-"

"No. Not that. This is different… something I learned from my grandpa. This game I'm about to play is no child's play."

"Just great. What did that earthling teach my brother? It better be useful." Raditz rolls his eyes.

Cold laughs. "Oh, what are you going to do? Play "Ring around the rosie"?"

"No, this is classic." Kakarot slips into a stance, but both of his hands are balled up. He narrows his eyes.

"What is he about to do?" Vegeta wonders.

Kakarot chuckles, and he springs forward as he pulls back his right arm. "ROCK!"

"What?" Cold didn't understand why the Saiyan screamed out the word, but he is punched on the head, and he stumbles back. "Gwah!"

The Saiyan jumps at him. "SCISSORS!" His first two fingers stab at the foe's eyes. Next, he pulls back his hand and this time, it's flat.

Cold covers his stinging eyes. "You dirty little-!"

"PAPER!" Kakarot slams his open palm on Cold's face, and the enemy falls.

"What the… did he just turned a children's game into a lethal attack?" Raditz never saw this before. It's pretty impressive, and rather clever. He can clearly see the earthling style in the attacks. It was mere gimmicks, calling out the game's words and attacking with the signs.

"That's a new one." Tarble comments.

Cold never thought that a Saiyan would turn a decision-making game into an attack. It certainly was a surprise… that actually hurt.

The warrior steps back with an accomplished grin. "Looks like I can still pull it off. I haven't used that attack since I was a kid, so it's still on the rusty side. If I had kept the attack going instead of abandoning it back when I was a kid, it could had wounded you."

"Did you… attacked him with the hand signs used in the game?" Raditz asks his brother.

Kakarot nods. "Yeah." He balls a fist. "With rock, I punch the opponent." He only sticks out his first two fingers. "With scissors, I poke their eyes so that they can't attack. They won't be able to see and they are too occupied with the pain in their eyes, so…" He opens his hand. "Paper comes in. I hit them with the palm of my hand."

"Oh. So you literally played the game. That suits you." Raditz has nothing to say against it, but he does have a somewhat embarrassed expression.

Bulma never thought she would see that again. "Well, I wouldn't call it nostalgia. I didn't expect for Goku to bring that up again." She looks at Cold. "Can you stop playing around and kill them?!"

The Saiyans stare at her as if she's insane. The way she spoke to him is like throwing her life away.

But, he simply goes on. "Nice show, but all it did was give me a mere bruise."

"Running out of ideas!" Kakarot steps back. He begins to think again. "What can we do…?"

Raditz gives a suggestion. "Do you still have the energy to blast him with a Kamehameha Wave?"

Kakarot frowns. "I probably do, but it'll be too weak to wound him unless I catch him off guard. The chances of that is slim."

"Surely you have some way to land it?"

The younger brother pauses. Another idea forms in his mind. As of now, he'll have to rely on basic martial arts until he can unleash a Kamehameha. He decides to use another attack he hadn't bothered to use for years. "Right. There's a way… but I'll have to take him myself. Do you mind? I'll need you to fire something at him so that I'll ambush him."

"For this once, I really don't care what it is, as long as it hurts him." Raditz aims a palm at the foe.

"Oh? Still have energy left?" Cold laughs.

Raditz growls. He springs from the ground as his hand crackles with intense static. As he dives back down, he throws his hand down towards the monster. "Saturday… CRUSH!"

"Aw, how cute. He calls it- AAAAH!" Cold is blown heavily to the earth from the strong impact of the force. It could be a blast, but obviously, Saturday Crush appears to be an attack meant to be used in close range.

Raditz jumps back, knowing Cold will recover in seconds. "Do whatever you have planned for him now!"

Kakarot lowers to the ground and places his hands down. The palms don't touch the earth, so only his fingers supports the weight of his upper body. His legs are partially bent, and his tail lifts up high and is still.

"What is he doing?" Tarble wonders.

"Looks like he's getting ready to do a full sprint." Nappa guesses. "As tired as he is, he sure is determined."

Bulma watches Kakarot rising his back side a little higher. Then, a mental image of the 18-year-old Goku in the same position crosses her mind. "Is he…?" The very same stance means a painful assault awaits Cold. The attack gave Piccolo a beating back then.

"Cold! Goku's about to land some heavy blows if you don't pay attention!" Bulma screams out.

"What?" Cold notices the Saiyan.

"Can she keep quiet?" Kakarot growls.

Raditz wishes that he would catch a break with the annoying things that constantly occur. "Now I'm wondering who has the bigger mouth. My some-kind-of-an-idiot brother, or the annoying bickering woman?"

Now an ambush is impossible since his plan is basically half foiled thanks to Bulma. If he's fast enough, he can still catch Cold. Since Kakarot now has attention, speaking doesn't matter now. "Better do it now! Here I come!"

Cold steps back.

"On your mark…" His feet dig deeper into the earth.

Cold growls. "What are you doing now?!"

"Get set…" Kakarot's legs straighten out.

"Are you challenging me to a race?"

"GO!" Kakarot kicks himself up to a full sprint. He charged straight for Cold with a long shout.

"If you think this will work, then you're more of an idiot than I thought!" Cold crosses his arms over his chest.

Kakarot folds his right arm and elbows him right on the face.

"Oh, no!" Bulma yells.

Kakarot extends his leg and kicks Cold on the head, followed by another kick on the head again, and another. It becomes a frenzy as his foot strikes the foe up and down, on his head and his chin and all around. What impresses his comrades is how fast paced the blows are with the same leg.

Kakarot lowers his leg and sends a roundhouse kick, and he smashes his foot on Cold's chest. It follows with a kick to the left, and the right. He returns the rapid kicks to his head. Then, it's a left kick again, and right… and he slams his foot on Cold's nose, forcing the enemy to stagger. He doesn't stop yet. He places his foot down and throws a heavy punch on his stomach, and his fist buried into the skin. Purple blood trickles from the fist and down his arm. The blow he just landed managed to wound Cold.

"That's it, Kakarot!" Tarble praises him with excitement in his voice.

Cold stands hunched in pain. When the Saiyan steps back, he falls to one knee on the ground.

Kakarot jumps high to the air and cups his hands to the side. "KAAAA…. MEEEE….! HAAAA…. MEEEE…!" A blue ball of energy is formed between the palms. He thrusts his arms forward. "HAAAAAAAA!"

Cold had finally stood, but he notices the blue light illuminating him. He looks up and the blast is too close to dodge. He yells and it slams right on to him.

The impact is like an explosion. Clouds of dirt bursts out and spreads.

Kakarot touches the ground with heavy breathing. He is tired and worn out, but the attack managed to land.

"What… was that? All you used 90 percent of the time was your legs." Raditz asks.

"I haven't pulled that off for a while. The last time I did that, I was a teenager at 18. You can even ask Bulma. She recognized what I was about to do before I attacked." Kakarot smirks.

The dirt clears away, and Cold stands with a angry look. His hand covers the bleeding and fresh wound. "I'll congratulate you… because that actually hurt!" He growls. "THAT ACTUALLY HURTS!"

"Angry, are we?" Kakarot grins darkly.

"Well, it was impressive to see what you can do, but I'm done now. After all, I have a deal to finish. You know the rest." King Cold replies. As the two prepare themselves, he continues. "You have surprised me enough, but I say it's time for you to reunite with the rest of your kind."

In a split second, Kakarot is punched on the face and fights to keep his feet on the ground. Raditz is yanked off the ground.

"No!" Karot gasps.

Kakarot is kneed on the stomach, and he falls on his back coughing. His brother is slammed right onto him, so they lay helpless for the moment.

"This is what happened when you decide to challenge me! You monkeys are finished! Admit your fate!" King Cold slowly walks forward.

Tarble gasps. "He's after you! You both better act fast!"

Vegeta and Nappa prepare themselves to attack. This fight appears to be getting hopeless at this point.

However, despite the beating they took, Kakarot gets on his knees and slowly rises. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as his brother stands not long after. "I knew my Rock, Scissors N' Paper technique wouldn't do much, but the Meteor Combination could had at least have him limping! He's wounded on the stomach, and he's still fine! How much can this guy take? He's tougher to put down than Frieza!"

"I don't know… but I won't stop because of our disadvantage." Raditz slips into a stance again.

"I guess this is what I get for not using those techniques for a long time. Raditz, let's get this over with." Kakarot prepares himself. He slams his foot on the ground and it digs in the dirt as he pushes himself forward.

Raditz is right behind him. "Fine."

Cold laughs as the two brothers rush at him again. "Seriously? Stubborn fools." He throws out both of his first. The left strikes Raditz as the right strikes Kakarot. Before they could fall, he grabs them by their hair and smashes their heads together before throwing them up high and swatting them aside with his tail. He crosses his arms as the pair manage to recover just enough clumsily on their feet. Their backs are turned, and Raditz looks as if he's about to collapse. "About to lose consciousnesses so soon? How tragic."

"This looks bad… I have to get to them somehow…" Tarble holds the healing drink in his hand, but the challenge of reaching the pair is almost impossible to accomplish. He'll have to wait until the right time.

Kakarot staggers and nearly falls. The others realize how weak he is right now. Raditz is in the same place.

"I think this is the past you monkeys start to beg for your pathetic life?" Cold begins to walk forward, but he pauses as Kakarot suddenly begins to twitch. Raditz seems to be shaking worse. "That's it. Suffer!"

Vegeta loosens his stance as a puzzled look crosses his face. "What? They can't possibly be close to dropping already. Something isn't right here. Don't tell me that they have entered the same outburst Kakarot displayed against that cyborg before."

"Uh… u-uh…" Kakarot's breathing becomes unsteady as his twitching tail slowly rises. His clenched fist relax and are nearly hooked close. The fingers would stretch occasionally.

"Is… dad okay? He is acting weird…" Karot asks Tarble.

"It's not just your dad. Raditz looks like he's about to pass out. This isn't good." Tarble notes.

Cold chuckles and begins walking again. His index finger begins to glow until a dime-sized ball of ki forms. "Say your prayers. It's done!" He draws his hand back, but he freezes. He becomes confused at what he sees. "What?"

Kakarot slowly turns around with a grin on his face. It's not one of his childish grins. It looks feral. Even his eyes look wild. His hand would twitch as if it's trying to fight the urge to scratch something, and it seems that Kakarot is losing the fight against that urge.

"What's this?" Vegeta observes carefully.

Kakarot laughs lightly as he finally scratches his right side and his behind. "Heh-ee-ee-ee!"

"What the hell?!" Nappa basically said the words everyone else is thinking.

"What's wrong with dad?" Karot looks for his uncle to get answers. "Uncle Raditz! What happened?!"

The kid doesn't get a response. Raditz's tail begins to uncoil from around his waist as his fingers scratch on his back. He turns around with the same look his brother has. He chuckles in a way that makes the others uneasy. "Keh-ee-ee-ee!"

"Huh? Him too?!" Bulma has a funny look on her face. What she is witnessing could be hilarious if they weren't the enemies to her.

"What has gotten into them?!" Nappa wonders out loud.

Karot begins to laugh at the pair. He can't take this seriously now that his father and uncle are acting strangely funny.

The younger brother begins to scratch his head and hops to one foot. His tail whips behind him as his laughter continues. "Oo-oo! Ah!"

"Wh-what is this? Why are you acting like that?" King Cold growls as Raditz performs a flip and balances on his tail with his legs in the air. He starts to scratch his back again. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Kakarot drops to his hands, leaving Cold and the watching Saiyans even more confused. He slowly crawls using his hands and feet towards the enemy.

"I think I hit them on the head too hard." Cold assumes the reason for the strange behavior that is displayed. He tries a punch and the Saiyan chuckles and jumps over him to dodge. He fires a quick blast at Raditz who jumps high to dodge. The older Saiyan lands on his head, performing a one-handed handstand. He is irritated further as a brown tail hangs over his line of sight. "Why you! Get off of me!" He attempts to grab the Saiyan, but Raditz jumps off and lands, squatted close to the ground with one fist on the ground for support. "Stop playing games with me!" He throws a kick, and Raditz ducks under him. Cold looks down to see the tail wrap around his foot. The tail yanks his ankle, and he is brought down to his face.

Karot can't stop laughing at this scenario.

"This… would make more sense if it was just Kakarot doing this…" Nappa mutters.

Kakarot jumps on Cold's head and jumps off all in one second. "Oo-oo-oo-oo!" He lands beside him while hopping to one foot, followed by the other. He continues to scratch as he continues with the strange sounds he is making.

When things seem they can't get any crazier, Raditz jumps high and flips. His tail coils around a tree branch and he hangs from it. He reaches down and grabs Cold's head. "Hah-aah!" He bangs his fists on it constantly as if he's playing on a drum. The foe glares at him so he swings from the branch and lands on one above him. He scratches his head and back with a silly grin. "Ee-ee-ee-ee!"

King Cold is unable to figure out what is happening. He would ask again, but it could be pointless. Still, he needs answers. "What is going on here?"

The only replies he gets is silly laughter, and a collection of "oos" and "aahs".

He can't endure any more of the foolishness. He shouts and sends a blast that the brothers jump to avoid. He does this again and they roll out the way. "This is getting on my nerves! Stop playing around, filthy apes!"

Tarble laughs nervously. "Well, I don't know what to say to this. I never saw this happen before…"

Kakarot rushes forward in all fours. He runs around the aggravated foe in a circle, until finally, he jumps up and sends an uppercut. He lands on hands a feet once more.

"Damn it!" Cold turns around in time to see Raditz. The Saiyan locks his legs around his body and scratches all over the tyrant king's face before jumping off. In mid jump, Raditz kicks out both legs, and Cold falls to his back. The foe sits up and glares at the brothers dancing around him. His face is covered with scratch marks.

"Ee-ee-oo-oo-oo!" Kakarot squats to the ground and turns around while scratching his behind.

"This is ridiculous!" Cold fires a blast and the Saiyan ducks. He fires a frenzy. Each blast is dodged with Kakarot jumping on his feet and hands.

The Saiyan jumps high and kicks Cold on the side of his head. He dances around him again. "Kii-kii-kii!"

Bulma can't believe what she is seeing. "I-Its is as if… They are some crazed monkey or something! Did that headbutt knock their intelligence out and made them act like this?" The two Saiyans are now literally like two monkeys. For some reason, she feels she saw something like this before.

King Cold watches the pair jump around. When they suddenly rush to opposite ends, he is left looking left and right. He feels something heavy on his back, and he doesn't need to guess to figure out what it is.

The foe spins, and Raditz swings and grabs his head. He pulls one hand from the head and throws down an elbow. "KAAH!"

Cold stumbles back as his hands cover his head. The Saiyan's movements are unpredictable. He'll have to end this soon. So, with a swift swing, he sends a blast that explodes across the field. The two brothers shout in surprise. The tyrant continues to send a frenzy of blasts until clouds of dirt are huge and seem endless. It slowly settles down, and all that remains are smoking craters in the Earth. "Humph. They didn't last very long."

' _The fools. They weren't thinking and got caught in the blast.'_ Vegeta stares in the sky. Another thought crosses him. ' _Wait. They aren't dead. They used the blast as cover. They must be hiding somewhere…'_ He spots Kakarot jumping from a lake. ' _There!'_

"What?" Cold could had sworn he got rid of them. Not only is Kakarot untouched by the blast, so is Raditz, who jumps from under a bush that was far from the attacks. The two crazed warriors land a yard away from him. He can't seem to get a good aim from their wild movements. He had them earlier, so he can't understand why he can't catch them as well as he was. "Why can't you just die already?!" He fires again and the two kick themselves to their hands. He fires again and they get back on their feet and lunge out the way.

As much as he attacks, they dodge every time somehow.

"Kikikikiki!"

They jump to safety.

"Ee-aah-ee-aah!"

They roll out the way.

"Ee-ee-ee-oo-oo!"

They flip.

"Kiih-kiih-kiih-kiihya!"

They spin.

He's through now. He blasts become far more rapid.

The two brother's eyes nearly pop out. They scatter across the field as the blasts explodes near their feet. Kakarot sprints and jumps over the foe who easily knocks him aside. Cold tries to strike him down, but he is kicked in the face by Raditz. Cold throws a punch and Raditz ducks. The Saiyan swings his arm out and rakes his hand across Cold's face. The feeling of the nails scraping his face far worse than before is enough. He kicks the Saiyan back and rubs on his face. "This is insane! I don't even understand what is happening!" His eyes burn at the long-haired warrior.

Raditz continues to scratch on his head, side and back. Basically one of three gets a turn. As Cold comes closer to him, he grins with pure mischief. Suddenly, Cold rushes forward and prepares to throw a punch. Raditz positions himself to offend, but the other hand fires an unexpected blast. The Saiyan jumps up quickly and the blast whizzes past his nose, almost grazing it. "Ee-ee-aa-AA!" He throws a finger in each of Cold's eyes. He watches the foe shout and cover them in response. "Kii-kii-keh-ee!" He swings his arms around until it strikes the enemy on the chest.

Raditz performs several flips across the field, making his way towards the other Saiyans. He lands right in front of Tarble.

"Uh… Raditz? You're still there, right?" Nappa asks, unsure of the warrior would recognize them or not.

Raditz grins and snatches the healing container from Tarble's hands.

"Hey! You can't just-" Nappa is interrupted as Raditz pats his shoulder before jumping high in the air and pulling his legs close to his body. He spins in the air like a ball and lands on one hand. He throws himself to his feet and snickers. Cold locates him, so he sprints towards the king and slides under his legs to avoid a punch.

Cold turns to catch the Saiyan and a fist strikes his head. He turns and sees the younger brother.

Kakarot jumps to stand on his hands. "Ooh-ooh! AAH!"

King Cold throws out his foot, but the Saiyan catches it with his feet by locking his legs on it. "I've had enough!" He snatches the Saiyan's tail and begins to squeeze. Kakarot's arms buckle and give in. He falls and yells in pain as more pressure is applied.

Raditz stops, and he is spotted. Raditz is quick to drop to all fours. "Kee-ee-ee!" He stays still as Cold reaches for him. He jumps up in time and grabs hold of the tyrant's tail. It tried to throw him off, so he takes a breath. He opens his mouth wide and sinks his teeth into the tail. "GrrrRRR!"

"AAAH!" Cold thrashes around and the Saiyan hangs on with his hands and teeth. "How dare you bite me!"

With Cold occupied with the Saiyan biting into his tail, Kakarot feels the hand holding his tail relax, so he pulls free. He jumps up and chops both sides of Cold's neck before throwing a series of punches on his head. He kicks him down with both feet and watches Raditz pulls the tail from his mouth and spitting constantly in disgust.

"Urgh… they just don't stop…" Cold slowly rises. He is startled at the sound of the brothers shouting. Golden light shines behind him. "What?!" He turns around and the two Saiyans have ascended. "I don't understand what's going on here!"

"Crazy Monkey Technique!" Kakarot replies with a smirk.

Raditz begins to laugh. "Wow. You actually feel for that trick? How amusing! Congratulations. You have earned the title as the biggest dumbass this universe has ever seen."

The other Saiyans are just as surprised. Vegeta blinks. "I'm confused here."

"What the- Weren't you just-" Cold's feels his head spinning. One minute they are acting like a bunch of wild monkeys, and now they are normal again. "Didn't you lose your mind earlier?!"

"I could have sworn those two went insane!" Bulma blinks. She knows she saw this before, and looking at Kakarot is enough to remind her. "Goku… he did this before!"

"Well, since you asked, I'll tell you. What Bulma just said is right. Kakarot had done this before… at least that is what he said." Raditz places his hands near his hips.

 **-(10 minutes prior)-**

"Damn it. How are we supposed to get close to him?!" Raditz growls. He's far too exhausted now. Losing his Super Saiyan form became a huge disadvantage for him and the rest. Since Kakarot us unable to transform at the moment, they are left exposed. Looking at his brother, he sees that the younger Saiyan isn't done yet. "What is it?"

"Well. We can't get close to him until we regain some strength. I think I remember what I did in situations like this…" Kakarot does some timing, and a second later, he smirks. "Hah. This will definitely work. Listen to this."

Raditz comes close and listens to his brother's plan.

"This is something I came up with when I was a kid. You see, I was in a tournament and I was against Master Roshi. He was acting drunk while fighting me suddenly, so I was confused and distracted. He was beating me and I didn't know."

"So you want us to act drunk?" Raditz whispers back.

"No. It wouldn't work for long. See, I reacted to Roshi's technique with my own. I called it " Crazy fist technique" and it worked because he snapped out of his own technique."

"How does that work?"

"You'll hate to hear it, but I did two things." Kakarot begins. "I decided to confuse him by acting like a rabid dog and a crazy monkey."

Raditz backs up quickly with an embarrassed look. "What?! You did that as a kid?! There's no way in hell I would even try it!"

"I know it is crazy, but it'll work. Trust me." Kakarot nods once. He mutters again. "I don't want to do this either, but the Crazy Monkey will definitely lower his guard. After all, they refer to us a "monkeys", don't they? All you have to do is act like a monkey. If you don't think about it, it'll be easy."

"What are you trying to say?!" Raditz growls.

"Don't take it the wrong way. Just do it. It'll work."

Raditz appears embarrassed, but he replies. "Crazy Fist Technique"" That's what he calls it. The Crazy Monkey version is more on the silly side. I don't think you would want to see the other version."

"That's a technique?!" Vegeta and Nappa shout in sync.

Raditz nods. "The whole point is to distract the enemy. Kakarot explained it to me."

"It was all an act?!" Cold blinks with a shocked look before it returns to anger. "You had made a fool out of me?! No one does that and gets away with it!"

The low-class brothers disappear, leaving Cold searching for them.

"That is what you get for calling us a monkey!" Kakarot's voice is heard behind him. Cold quickly turns around and the brothers appear and kick him down. The frost demon stands and he takes an uppercut, then a punch on the head.

Kakarot appears in front of him. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Cold yells as he is blasted and sent flying. He doesn't catch a break there.

"Behind you!"

Cold turns and he is elbowed on the face by Raditz.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Cold takes the pair of blasts head on and crashes. He punches the ground and screams. "Damn it! I almost had them! Where did all this energy come from?!"

Kakarot answers. "Well, while you were distracted with our act, we also retrieved an item that helped us back to our feet. Does that answer your question?" Seeing the frost king glaring at him hatefully, he huffs. "Raditz was right. You really are a dumbass."

Raditz almost chokes on his own saliva. He pats his chest a couple times to get his breathing together.

"Is it something that I said?" Kakarot tries to understand what just happened.

"Since when did your language get so harsh?" Vegeta crosses his arms with a small smirk. "Perhaps this is the result of you being around your brother."

"Raditz had an impact on Goku's behavior. That's for sure. It's why I can't let any of you Saiyans live." Bulma takes out a small capsule form her pocket and tosses it in the air. It explodes to a cannon which is unexpected. She catches it with both hands and aims it at the tyrant. "Time to fire it up!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kakarot could barely react. The cannon fires a bright light that engulfs the enemy. "Where did she get a capsule like _that_?!"

Tarble is even more surprised. He looks at Bulma. "My question is: How did you even escape from your leg being crushed under that building?!"

"I'm full of surprises. Good enough?" Bulma winks at him.

"Don't try that charming stuff on me!" Tarble snaps at her.

Cold screams as if he is in pain, but slowly, his voice becomes deeper.

And he begins to grow.

"This… does not look good." Tarble says with a shaking voice. "These are the times I wish I can be like Vegeta so that I could had killed you back there."

"Keep dreaming." Vegeta crosses his arms and watches the change Cold is going through.

"Well, that's harsh!" Bulma sounds somewhat offended. "Your brother's a maniac!"

"And so are you!" Vegeta shouts at her. "What you are doing is way out of hand!"

"I've seen people crazy to kill us, but THIS is insane!" Raditz points at the growing tyrant. "What is wrong with these Humans?! Many think we Saiyans are evil, she's wicked!"

"I think that's your fault." Tarble glances at Raditz.

"Hey! Don't pin the blame on me! Kakarot was her childhood friend!" Raditz points at his brother.

"Don't put me into this!" Kakarot protests.

Over the sounds of the high pitch beam is Cold's deep laughter as he throws his arms in the air. The light dies down, and he looks down at the warriors.

The other Saiyans gawk at the sight of the towering King Cold who stands in an intimidating 45 feet. His strength has increased so much due to this. At this point, defeating him is impossible.

Kakarot glares at Bulma. "What the hell, Bulma?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I told you that she's wicked." Raditz reminds his brother.

"Trust me buddy. I lost my mind a long time ago." Bulma replies with a smirk.

"Well _that_ makes sense." Nappa grumbles.

"HAHAHA!" King Cold steps forward. The force of his giant foot hitting the ground rattles the earth. "Arrogant idiots! Now you're through!" He pulls back his arm and swings it out. Kakarot and Raditz are swatted from the ground and crash yards away.

Kakarot quickly gets to his feet. "He's faster. I'll tell you that."

"My question is, how do we defeat him now?!" Raditz points at the towering frost monster.

"Like I said before, just because you're the strongest doesn't guarantee a win every time." Kakarot replies.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Raditz yells at him. "The bastard just became a _big_ bastard! Don't think we can pull off that monkey shit at him again!"

"I didn't say we could. Besides, I have a strategy." Kakarot says. "We'll put an end to this."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! We are finally coming to a close of the Frieza saga!**

…

 **Or are we already entering the Android saga?!**

 **Uh yeah.**

 **Vote on my poll.**

 **:P**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: My point was that it's annoying that she is such a helpless character and you drag her fate out and it takes drama away from wondering if she survived.**

 **A: Okay, that makes more sense. I'll find some way to change things, or if you have a suggestion.**

 **Q: Now, I know you said this wasn't your best...but hey I still loved it! The way that Raditz's Rage burned through him, and how he just didn't want to be associated with being a weakling anymore was cool. Just wanting to end King Cold, without any interruption, I also must say it was interesting how you had me worried with the possibility of Raditz, losing control in his rage, but when he kept it and was using the Super Saiyan, ability correctly that was just sweet! On top of that you had Raditz, give a complete beating on King Cold, for a while, I enjoyed that thoroughly. When Raditz, got on the back of King Cold, and was clinging to his spikes, I was wondering what you had Raditz, doing? Sadly, when Raditz, got impaled by one of King Cold's spikes, I cringed because honestly, didn't even see that coming. But, when Raditz, ripped one of his spikes off, I liked how he threw it at Cold, when he missed I didn't expect you to do much more with it. Then you had Kakarot, whip out his Power Pole, and then the brothers played a hilarious, but awesome rendition of baseball with the spike till they drove it high speeds deep within King Cold's knee...ouch! Granted, you gave Cold, a huge ki blast to the brothers, but when they emerged from the smoking crater, I loved how they were fine, but the clothes a mess! Raditz, being vocal on it was hilarious! Finally loved how when Kakarot and Raditz, were advancing on Cold, I liked how the tyrant king, saw a shadow silhouette of Oozaru's from the Saiyan brothers. Just loved the imagery! Just when you made us think we were going to see the fall of King Cold, it was surprising how Karot, came out of nowhere and blasted both his father and uncle. I honestly couldn't believe it, because when we last saw Karot, he looked like he was resisting, but King Cold, must have had some way of brainwashing with the young Saiyan, makes me want to know what he did to him, or what he even could have said? Either way, it was upsetting seeing one of my favorite characters defend a creep like King Cold. It did suck how much he had gotten in the way to protecting the tyrant, but hey, it proved entertaining. No matter what Raditz, and Kakarot, did they couldn't get through to the little Saiyan. The fighting improvement of Karot, though was definitely interesting though, and the fact that even his Saiyan blood is making him grow stronger. Makes me wonder what his power will be like in your story? When Kakarot, had finally gotten through to Karot, it was nice to see both the father and son, reunited in their embrace. The struggle with Karot, to was interesting because to me, you really pushed the level of control that King Cold, had on him. Then Bulma!? How did she get out of that ruined building already? Oh well, doesn't matter it has been a while and all eyes were off her. I liked how Bulma, was ticked with King Cold, about not knowing about Karot, but then she went right back to plotting. Plus, Bulma, with what her cameras have picked up, already has a way of dealing with Super Saiyan powers? Wow, I got to give her credit for creativeness. Plus, with this chapter, I am wondering how much of Bulma's seductive words put heat on Raditz, now? Because we all can't pretend that Nappa, and Vegeta, didn't hear that! Also, with Raditz, almost losing himself in his rage over the embarrassment that Bulma, just dished to him, makes me think of all they ways where Bulma and Raditz, relationship can go in the future. Plus, I got to say, Bulma, running from Raditz, has gotten to funny every time. Now with the brothers being one on one with King Cold, and Cold, threatening to go full power, what is next? Can't wait!**

 **A: Once again, thanks for the support. You make me feel better about the last chapter. I truly hoped you enjoyed this one. I was a bit on the humor side to give some people some laughs.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: When will the other Saiyans get in the fight?**

 **A: I didn't leave them out. I didn't want to at all, so you'll see.**

 **PQ2: Why did Goku and Raditz suddenly lose their Super Saiyan forms?**

 **A: When Cold attacked them at their pressure point, it nearly knocked them out.**

 **PQ3: Why were Goku and Raditz acting like monkeys?**

 **A: This actually happened in the anime/manga. Kid Goku was fighting Jackie Chun, so when he did the "Drunken Fist" (acting drunk while attacking Goku when he can), Goku responded by acting like a crazy monkey. That was funny to see.**

 **I wanted to bring that back too. (add the link below to a YouTube url to see this in action.)**

* * *

watch?v=M1qvRygA1zc

* * *

 **PQ4: Why did Bulma make him bigger?**

 **A: Many of you must really hate how her actions are right now. Explaining isn't very easy… she'll get her vengeance someway. She would do anything.**

 **Okay. Not anything, but you get the point.**

 **PQ5: Goku's lethal game attack?**

 **A: It's a real attack called "Rock, Scissors N' Paper". Goku used this occasionally as a kid. It was his grandfather's signature attack, and it was Goku's too, until the Kamehameha Wave replaced it. (Add link to YouTube url to see Goku using "rock"**

* * *

watch?v=jP6uJWTKGas

* * *

 **PQ6: Goku's Meteor Combination?**

 **A: I haven't seen all the episodes of Dragon Ball, but I know a lot of the story. Seeing Goku perform that attack on Piccolo was very cool to watch. You don't really see those kind of rush attacks in DBZ.**

 **Also, when he said "On your mark. Get set. Go!", it wasn't in the Funimation Dub. I watched a clip of it in the Blue Water Dub (I know, it's one of the bad dubs) But I chose that line to place in here, because the stance he was in… it actually looked like he was about to do a race… And I actually liked that part. XD (Add link to YouTube url to see Goku using this technique for the first time. Just imagine Piccolo is King Cold)**

* * *

watch?v=bnxF8qnZMAg

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKAI "Next episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey, It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Frustrated) This guy… All thanks to Bulma… how could we possibly put him down… come on, me! Think!_

 _Raditz: (clenches fist and glares at gigantic Cold) Damn it all. I never thought we would face something like this!_

 _Nappa: (Firmly) This is no time for complains! We have to find a way to kill this bastard!_

 _Tarble: (frowns while slipping into battle stance) I won't back down either!_

 _(Raditz and Kakarot and blown from the sky)_

 _Karot: (panics) Dad? D-DAD! Uncle RADITZ?!_

 _Raditz: (reaches for his falling brother) Quickly, brother! We have to do this now!_

 _Kakarot: (grabs his brother's hand.) Right! I say we do this now… uh… What did we call this technique again?_

 _Vegeta: (eyes widen) What… is happening?! This tactic… I had never seen them do this before!_

 _Vegeta: Next time on "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan"! Saga Finale! Chapter 30! "Put an end to the harsh cold! "Primal Roar of Fury"!"_

 _(Angry) How are they doing this?! Why?! These low-class fools are always ahead of me, dammit!_

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 30! THE FINALE! (Book 3 will come soon!)**

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters:** **(You... whatever, it's the last chapter anyway...)**

 _Chapter 30: "Put an end to the harsh Cold! "Primal Roar of Fury!"" (FINALE)_


	30. Put an end to the harsh Cold!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **I said that chapter 30 is my goal to be the last chapter of this book.**

 **This is 30.**

 **:D**

 **You will enjoy this.**

 **So, please! After finishing this chapter, read the Author's Note. There's a preview of book 3. *wink***

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All of that belongs to Akira Toriyama, otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this annoying-behind disclaimer crap every chapter!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts/Telepathy'_

* * *

 **Check out my latest fanfic! "Blue Exorcist: Ignited By The Blue Flames"**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **-saga finale- CHAPTER 30: PUT AN END TO THE HARSH COLD! "PRIMAL ROAR OF FURY"! -saga finale-**

Kakarot can only stare at the towering foe who laughs at their priceless expressions. "This is bad! I still don't know how to even beat a Giant Ape… so how am I supposed to beat Cold when he's ten times bigger?!"

Raditz shakes his head. "This is nothing like fighting any Saiyan in their Oozaru form. With us, our tails are still a weak point. Grab it and you can toss us around all you want… but I don't know about him."

"Serves you right!" Bulma shouts from afar. She swings a fist around excitedly. "Good luck trying to survive this one! You shouldn't had thought i would do nothing!"

"I told you she is a pure genius." Kakarot sighs.

"Her mind is dangerous." Nappa agrees with him. "If we try to get close to her, our attacks with be canceled out by that freak."

So now, Cold has the advantage. This is bad.

Real bad.

They can't even determine if this is anyone's game. Cold might just win this….

"You're just a coward! You grew in size because you knew we couldn't easily kill you that way!" Kakarot is getting frustrated with the fact that he can't even get close to Cold. The tyrant had done enough. He had done too much.

"What's the matter? I would think that you would try to counter that by now!" Cold says, amused by the frustration he has caused. "Go ahead, monkey. Reveal to me how you look as the monkey you are!"

"He's asking me to transform into a Great Ape." Kakarot realizes the challenge that Cold offered him, but it would be reckless to even try.

"Then why not accept it?" Cold laughs.

"I would if I was willing to." Kakarot admits. "The thing is, I'm not a fan of transforming into some giant monster who goes on a rampage. I know what you're trying to do. Frieza did the same to Raditz…"

Hearing his name being mentioned, he listens in.

"When we were on Namek, Frieza had us in near death. The only way we could pull out of that is with a transformation. Raditz was the one who transformed into a Giant Ape. He enraged him by blasting him."

"I don't remember much from what happened after I transformed." Raditz mutters. "But at one point something exploded in my mouth. Damn, that pain was almost unbearable. That's probably what made me lose it."

Kakarot turns down the request. "Sorry. I don't plan on turning into some beast for a long time."

"Or maybe you should?" Raditz sees the changes of this working might be possible. He'll knock his brother around if he must.

"How disappointing." Cold smirks and throws down his hand, smacking Kakarot off the air like a fly. His heavy tail smacks Raditz aside. "Good luck trying to even land a hit on me! The only way you can fight me like this is if you are the same size!"

"As if he can push us to turning into that ugly beast." Raditz seems unfazed by the hit. He disappears from the sight of the naked eye, and Kakarot afar does the same seconds after.

Cold is blocks both of their attacks with a single arm. This is getting rather easy for him now.

"Alright, you cocky piece of shit, try this for size!" Raditz hands begin to spark, and huge pink balls of crackling sphere hovers over his hands. "One more time! WEEKEND!" He thrusts his arms forward, and the blast strike directly on the target.

After it settles, it seems there could be hope…. But Cold had blocked the attack with his hands. It didn't leave him unhurt. The pair is scorched and bleeding, but that was it.

"Aw, what the hell?!" Raditz snaps. "That was my strongest attack and he blocked it like it was nothing! Curse this giant! In fact -" He snarls and snaps his head towards the ground. His eyes burn at the woman responsible, and she knows she's doomed with the look she's getting. He prepares to send a Shining Friday, but the plan is forced to stop. He shoots up in time to avoid a finger blast.

"Nothing is working!" Kakarot says angrily. "If we run out of options, I'll be reduced to looking helpless!"

"Perhaps this is a good time for you to stop fretting about yourself and transform into your primal form?" Raditz crosses his arms.

"You mean… the Great Ape?" Seeing Raditz nod, Kakarot shakes his head. "That form is weaker than a Super Saiyan!"

"Not if you figure out how to transform into a Super Saiyan while in your Oozaru form." Raditz explains carefully. "Then, you would be invincible! Cold would be begging for his life!"

"It sounds like a good idea, but…" He shuts his eyes as memories cross his mind. He remembers nearly losing himself as Super Saiyan while fighting Frieza. He remembers his rage when Mercenary Tao killed ChiChi. He remembers how hard it is to keep his reason in tact in both his Oozaru and Super Saiyan forms. "I'm not going to risk it yet. I barely have control of my rage as a Super Saiyan or a Giant Ape. Why not ask Vegeta?"

"It wouldn't work very long." Raditz mutters low enough for the others to not hear. "He may have the potential to do it, but it isn't possible with him. It probably work for a brief moment. Then, everything will just go downhill after that. See, the point is, we need those with true potential to be in the battlefield."

"Looks like everything isn't going the way it should then. We can't let them get away with this."

For a moment they are silent. Formulating a new plan isn't very easy. However, once the right idea has been formed, thing should go very smoothly. But... that is only if they don't screw up... and... that's the issue. Perhaps this is because maybe they have a bad habit of screwing up. That is what the two brothers share in common.

They don't take things seriously until things got out of hand.

And this scenario just really got out of hand.

So they'll have to bring him down and quickly.

"Let's knock him down. Ad big as he is, getting up will take longer. It's enough time to wound the likes of him." Kakarot suggests quickly.

Raditz nods. "Right. Then we can have the others blast him to make sure he _stays_ down and not breathing."

Together, they soar around him, fishing constant swats and giant hands trying to capture them.

Kakarot dives down and shoots back up, sending an uppercut that didn't seem to do anything. With a spin, he avoids a hand grabbing him and fires a quick blast that is swatted aside.

Raditz takes this opportunity and blasts Cold's back, grabbing his attention.

"You sure like to annoy me." Cold frowns. "What could you possibly do? Your little Weekend attack did nothing. Are you going to try that again?"

The Saiyan spreads his fingers apart. "What's better than an ordinary weekend, but doesn't last as long?"

"What? What does this have to do with anything?" Cold growls.

Raditz answers anyway. "Weekend Special." He fires a barrage of blast that matter all over the giant. He knows it won't do much, but if he keeps this up for a period of time, he may do decent damage.

But the blasts for some reason turn and come for _him._

"What the?!" He is dodging all of them like maniac. If he didn't see that, he could had been harmed by his own attack. It takes him a minute to realize that his attack was blown back. "What?! He stole that trick from us when we are Giant… damn it! I REALLY HATE THAT WOMAN!"

Bulma simply smirks at how the Saiyan snapped. "So, he has finally realized that underestimating me is a mistake. Good luck trying to kill me."

Cold steps forward, but suddenly, he is yanked from the ground and falls flat on his face. The reason for this to suddenly occur is Kakarot holding him by the tail.

"What the?!" Nappa will never get use to the crazy surprises this Saiyan pulls off. "He just took him down like how an Oozaru can be!"

"Yeah, when Raditz mentioned it before, I figured it could work, but not as good as it would against a Great Ape." Kakarot releases the tail. Perhaps they have better chances now. He looks to his comrades, and they simply stare back with awkward looks.

There's no time for questions. Raditz turns to his comrades as well. "This is your chance! Give that freak everything you have to offer! We're finishing it here!"

"Oh look. They're generous." Tarble makes note. He prepares to unleash a Galick Burst.

"Not for long." Vegeta locks his hands to the familiar position to unleash his Galick Gun.

Nappa chuckles as his fingers come together. He lifts the first two, and an explosion under Cold knocks him in the air.

"Fire!" Tarble unleashes his attack in sync with his brother. The two purple blast slam the tyrant back to the earth.

"Alright! He's down! Let's finish him off quickly while everyone else is sending their own attacks!" Raditz shouts at his brother.

"Your weekend attack didn't faze him earlier. Do you think you can create another one of those?" Kakarot has started formulating a plan. His brother notices this easily, but disappointment crosses his face.

Raditz looks at his hands. "Unfortunately, that was all I had. Creating another one will be far too weak… weaker than my Double Sunday."

Kakarot understands, so he jumps to another idea. "Can you send a Double Sunday?"

"That attack isn't so powerful… but… I have another idea… we used our combined strength… right? Everyone is sending attacks. If we combine our efforts, it's beyond lethal." Raditz places a foot in front of him, and he cups his hands and draws them back to one side. A small blue orb begins to form in the space.

Kakarot smirks. "I see. So my own attack is stronger than your Double Sunday, huh?"

"Shut up. There's no time for that. Just do it."

Kakarot positions himself the same way and begins to form a small orb as well. "KAAAA…. MEEEE…!" Both forming attacks grow bigger.

"HAAAA… MEEEE…!" Raditz continues the small chant.

Tarble continues to send in more energy to the blast Cold is trying to push back. His attention has changed and he observes the low-class brothers. "They are performing the same attack? That's a first."

"What?" Cold is shocked on what he sees. Not only are two more blasts heading for him, they are both powerful attacks that would add into the blasts he is already struggling to block. "No! It won't work!"

Kakarot and Raditz thrusts their arms forward. "HAAAAA!"

The pair of blue blasts rockets towards the frost demon, and it slams on him as well. It's a colorful scene as the blasts mix and grow huge. Cold finds himself being pushed back.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! I SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS WRECK! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" King Cold steps forward and the blasts are being pushed back. His feet dig in the dirt, and occasionally, he would lose his footing and slide back which leaves a dug out strip on the ground. He walks forward again, and the attacks seem to be hopeless.

"Come on, Raditz! You have to push in more power! This is as far as I can go!" Kakarot screams over the thundering noise. What he says is true. He had put in all his efforts into his blast.

"What are you talking about?! I can't push any more power into this!" Raditz protests.

"You can! Stop doubting yourself for one day! You had proved to us how strong you are! Prove it to Cold! For our parents, Raditz! For our race!"

Raditz's expression shifts from annoyance to determination. His eyes grow wide with the anger and frustration he holds. He screams and his own blast grows bigger and holds a pack of more power.

Cold is forced back, and he loses his hold. "No! NO!" The blasts slam on his body, and it engulfs him, silencing his screams. An explosion forces chunks of earth to rocket from the ground. Dirt rains back down and dirt clouds bursts on impact.

Raditz and Kakarot are both breathing hard, but they don't dare to look away from the place of impact. The dust clouds settle down, and it becomes dead silence.

They watch as the dust slowly clears. A shadow is hidden behind it, and as it fades, Cold takes its place, completely unscaved.

"Wha… what?" Raditz steps back while lowering his arms. "Im...possible! He wasn't even scratched!"

Cold laughs at their surprised looks. "I must admit that you two have surprised me, but it all ends the same. The Saiyans will perish, and will no longer exist!" He fires a blast from his fingertip, and the two separate by jumping to opposite directions. It slams on where they previously stood. He laughs as they both jump into flight. Lasers are fired from his eyes, and Kakarot screams as he is hit. Just before the Saiyan could fall, Cold catches him with a giant hand.

Raditz is shocked for a second, but it is easily over clouded by the anger that swarms in after it. He can't maintain it for long. He'll snap soon. Very soon… and seeing Kakarot vulnerable like this is making him even more angry.

Especially when Kakarot's Super Saiyan from fades away. This is not a good time for him to get lost in anger. He wouldn't be able to think.

And he needs to think.

"That's it! You got him now!" Bulma would continue to cheer Cold on, but a blast slams near her feet, and she is knocked down by the force.

Tarble has his hand aimed at where the blast struck. He crosses his arms and turns away. It was a silent warning.

She decides to keep her mouth shut since Raditz seems very unstable with his anger control at the moment. Not to mention that it was Tarble nearly struck her down seconds ago...

King Cold chuckles and looks at the Saiyan laying on his hand. "So, he's been knocked unconscious. How unfortunate." His fingers wrap around the body before relaxing again. He seems to be fighting the urge to squash it just to tempt Raditz to attack him. "Your little brother will have his dreams crushed, just like the rest of your pathetic kind." He shuts his hand quickly, and Kakarot seems crushed.

He felt his brother's energy drop like a stone.

Raditz clenches a fist. It's the only thing that can keep him in sanity right now.

Suddenly, it is as if he can't feel Kakarot's energy anymore.

"Let him GO!" Raditz fires a Double Sunday blast, and Cold is nearly struck

"Now… this is rather amusing. Kakarot might just be vaporized just like Bardock…" He tosses the body and catches it as if he's a ball. "Or, I could just squeeze him and have his guts fly just like Gine."

Raditz growls as the golden aura surrounding him explodes to a larger size.

Suddenly, Kakarot's right arm thrusts forward, and an unseen force knocks Cold's head back. Kakarot rolls off the hand and falls before regaining control of himself. He tosses his head around for a second and he ascended once again. "Frieza must had told you how he killed our parents, didn't he? I'll send you to hell where you crawled from."

Raditz is confused. He felt his brother's energy drop…

Kakarot must had held back a lot of his power on purpose.

Cold is somewhat surprised to hear Kakarot say this, but he shrugs it aside. "What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings? There's nothing wrong here. I'm just trying to kill you both the same way your parents died. Then once all of you reunite, you can rest… in… pieces."

With bared teeth, Raditz rockets forward and headbutts his left eye. Hearing the tyrant shout in pain only means all it did was poke it. It didn't do much.

However, Kakarot had other plans. His fingers stretch out and he places them over his temples. He decides to wait until Cold recovers from the eye poke to carry on his plans.

Tarble is oblivious to what is about to happen. This is mainly because the last time Kakarot used this technique, he was dead. "What is he planning?"

Vegeta seems to realize it. "Is he-"

"Cover your eyes!" Raditz shouts his warning, and it doesn't need to be told twice. They shield their eyes immediately, having experienced the consequences of not listening to the warning before. Tarble complies though he is confused. As for Raditz, he shuts his good eye quickly as soon as Cold opens his left.

Kakarot shuts his own eyes tight. "SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding white light escapes his body and Cold is unfortunate to look directly at it. His eyes were well open and now he is blinded temporary. "What the hell did you do?!"

The other Saiyans open their eyes, knowing the light had died. They see the situation Cold is in.

"So… that attack blinds opponents for a brief period of time. A very clever tactic." Tarble mutters.

Raditz watches carefully. Something tells him Kakarot isn't going to let what Cold said slide.

Kakarot floats close to his face. "You can't see, can you?" Hearing him groan, he draws back his hand. Cold has opened his eyes and blinks constantly, trying to regain his sight. "Good." He sends a blast that shoots directly on the right one, and now Cold screams and covers his face, nearly forgetting to stay in flight. Watching him suffer, he adds, "Now, you are truly half-blind. I should do the other."

Bulma, watching afar, covers her mouth in shock. It's expected, but it's cruel. First he blinds him… then blasts his eyes. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has gone through a change with personality."

After several pain-filled seconds, Cold slowly removes his hands. His right eye is shut and blood seeps through the eyelid. He definitely won't be able to see with that eye again. "Why… you…!"

"Just so you know, _that_ was for my father." Kakarot announces as the tyrant struggles more.

A few seconds pass, and Kakarot twists his body and kicks right on the new injury he inflicted. "And this…" Cold screams again and he slams his boot on it again and forces the foe to stumble back. He locks his hands together and slams them on Cold's head, forcing him to fall face first with his nose breaking on impact. When he tries to stand, Kakarot appears in front of his head and fires at his other eye. "Is for my mother!"

"AAAH!" Cold's hands lap over his eyes again. "YOU DIRTY AAAPE!"

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "You should give up and just let us kill you. It's all pointless. You're wasting your breath trying to stop us, so stay down and disappear for good." He prepares to unleash another Kamehameha, but he pauses as Cold opens one eye. So the other one managed to survive the hit.

"Go to HELL!" The foe unleashes a frenzy of blast that shoot past the two brothers who dodge the ones that they know could hit.

"Looks like we're out of options." Kakarot flies towards his brother, and they fly in a zig-zag fashion to dodge the constant blasts that fire like bullets.

Raditz dives quickly. "Are we really resorting to that?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it will work out this time." Kakarot nods once with a determined expression. "You have to trust me. I know it's not easy, but it's the only way it will work. You said you believed in me before… but what good will that do if trust isn't applied?"

The older brother finds this rather difficult. Kakarot is willing to do this, but he has always been so stubborn. How would they even cooperate?

"I know you would do this. I trust you."

"Me? After all the hell I've given you?" Raditz doesn't believe it.

"Isn't that what big brothers do? Give their younger one a world of hell?"

Raditz chuckles at his brother's answer. He could be right. "Don't you mess this up."

"You still don't trust me."

Raditz and his brother quickly shift to the right to avoid another blast. Trying to trust his brother isn't as easy as it sounds… but… his mind wonders with that. Maybe Kakarot is right in this scenario. He'll just have to test him one more time. "Think about what you had learned, little brother!"

"Never underestimate the enemy!" Kakarot soars towards his brother, but a blast shoots between them. He is forced to turn to another direction.

"There's more to it!"

"Kill the enemy with no hesitation nor regret!"

"Then what are you waiting for?! Let's get on with it!" Raditz makes a sharp turn to dodge a swat and reach his brother.

Cold fires another blast, and the two are separated. Kakarot shouts as he is thrown harshly out of control when another blast slams on his back. A powerful gust is forced from the impact.

The only way this would work is with trust.

Raditz fights against the wind surrounding him. He shields his eyes with his arm and blinks to get a clear vision. He sees faintly… his little brother falling further away from him. He can't let him go. Not yet.

Kakarot shakes his head to make the foggy feeling go away. He looks above him and realizes he is falling against his will. His tail whips up with his legs like a flag against the wind. His brother is a mere yard away. He reaches for him. "RADITZ!"

Almost instinctively, Raditz extends his hand with a shout. "KAKAROT!"

The distance between them seems to shorten, but at the same time, King Cold is driving towards them from above, ready to finish them both off.

When the gap between them is within arm's length, Raditz and Kakarot reaches out further… trying to get a hold of one side.

Their fingers reach as far as they can go. They graze each other and slip. The second time, they miss each other all at once. The third time, the hands catch each other and lock on. The two brothers pull themselves close and turns their backs. Their backs press against each other. They have already begun to spin uncontrollably.

However, Kakarot didn't expect this. He originally thought that Raditz was just going to pull him back to battle, but the position they're in means they are about to perform an attack… The Range of Fury.

But… from the way they are spinning, it's more than just that.

Kakarot is starting to think that maybe Raditz is so caught in battle, he forgot how unbalanced this attack they are about to attempt is. "What are you doing?! This is not what we planned to happen now, is it?"

"Well, we have ran out of time!" Raditz explains to him. "We both know how much we hate this… but this is not the time to fret!" He turns his head enough for his eyes to shift to the corner to see his brother. "What do you say?"

"It won't work! We'll just end up hurting ourselves like the last trails we did! This attack isn't even perfected! We never tried it against anyone before!" Kakarot places his arguments and concerns, but his brother isn't taking it.

Has Raditz lost his rationality and is just focused on trying to kill Cold? The power of a Super Saiyan can definitely make them go for irrational decisions. This is a bad time for one to be made.

"It's not a problem." Raditz simply replies.

"Reconsider!" Kakarot protests. "You and I know there is no way we can perform this attack unless we understand our boundaries! You can't do this until-"

"I believe in you." Raditz cuts him off.

The younger brother nods. "That's exactly what I was trying to explain! Unless you… wait, did you just said that-"

"I have faith in you, little brother." Raditz speaks honestly. "You may be a naive fool most of the time, but your judgements haven't proved to be wrong. Cold will be the one to taste what we have in store."

Kakarot grins. He thought he would never hear his brother say that. "Yeah! Let's turn him in to Hell!"

"Ready?"

"On the count of three!" Kakarot announces over the wind. "One…"

"Two…" Raditz adds.

"THREE!" They both exclaim the third number, and they release their hold only by their tails. They had spun themselves around to lock one of their arms together.

* * *

 **Quick note: ** ( _Listen to this):_ /watch?v=rvKzpMf2SJs _(Just add the YouTube URL. I honestly loved this theme in Super, so i figured it would match this scene! Try it out!) Ps. Each "part" of the song has been repeated twice, I found it, and it's the perfect length!_

* * *

Vegeta takes notice if this immediately. "This is different… compared to the last time they did this…" He is slightly surprised when they manage to stop falling and fly upwards in sync. This is too new to him. Since when do Saiyans work together like this?

Cold takes notice of what the pair are performing. He laughs it off, as if it is a game to him. "As if that little trick would work! You had difficulty against my son. What good will that do against the likes of me?!"

"Frieza is dead!" Kakarot snarls at the foe. "And you will fall as well!"

"For what you allowed him to do to our kind… we'll place you into the depths of Hell!" Raditz adds.

Cold can't grasp on what he is seeing. The golden aura that is already engulfing the Super Saiyan brothers had grown and shifted and combined into a huge flare. It appears to glow brighter and grow slightly bigger every second.

Kakarot and Raditz keep their focus ahead. They gain on Cold… and it won't be long. Their turquoise colored eyes widen with a fierce look.

He realizes there is more to this upcoming attack.

"H-how are they doing that?!" Cold growls as the aura glows and comes closer. He is unable to see them without squinting now that the aura is glowing so bright. The two brothers engulfed in it are like shadows.

"These two… it's as if they are a prodigy!" Nappa watches the glowing aura sifting through the sky. "They really do take after their father. Bardock was a low-class known even among the elites. If he gotten any stronger… he could had been on par with us… or even be a threat to King Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince Vegeta frowns. "They started from the very bottom and climbed their way up. I was careless to underestimate the two fools." His hands ball into fists. "Damn it. The root of that potential is passed down to the half-breed brat too."

King Cold stays firm. "Don't think I will fall to a pair of low ranked meddling monkeys! It doesn't matter what power you gain, you all are destined to fall and perish!"

Raditz growls. He glances at his brother right beside him in flight. "Vegeta is not going to be happy when he sees this. Do you think it'll pull off without us crashing?"

"Yeah. I figured out the way to fight against the gravity so that we won't spiral out of control." Kakarot smirks. "Let's kill this bastard!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Raditz returns the smirk. He turns his attention to what's ahead of him. "Alright, brother! Tell me when you're ready for phase two!"

Kakarot watches the distance between them and the foe shrinking. As soon as he felt it was good, he screams out. "Now! FIRE IT UP!"

In sync, they push in more power and they rocket forward. As they fly faster than before, the aura engulfing them shifts and forms a familiar shape.

"Oh… my gosh." Bulma's mouth slowly drops.

Tarble's mouth opens with a huge smile. "Vegeta! Do you see this?!"

"I do, Tarble." Vegeta on the other hand, seems angry about this. His patience is still in tact, so he stays put on the ground with crosses arms and watches carefully. "They have ways…"

"Wh-what is this?!" The frost demon is astonished and starts to feel uneasy.

The arua shifts into the unstable and flowing shape of an Oozaru. The glowing light beast easily crashes through the constant blasts that are sent from the enemy. The spaces on the head could be the eyes since no arua is present there. They appear to widen with an aggressive look. Kakarot and Raditz open their mouths with a powerful scream, and the arua beast opens its maw at the same time. The two brothers throw their combined fist forward, and the glowing beast does the same.

"Yeah! Go dad! Go uncle! Defeat him!" Karot throws his hands in the air with a cheer.

Cold crosses his arms in front of him, but the "fist" shoots through and blows them apart and rips right through his giant body. "I-IMPOSSIBLE!" He is blown back, and his eyes meet the four glaring at him.

With the wound he now has, surviving another powerful attack is impossible. He had made the mistake of underestimating the pair. He didn't think they would pull this off.

They could kill him.

"Spare me, please! I-I'll allow you to rule this planet… no, the entire galaxy!"

His pleas are ignored as the pair of Saiyans shoot right into and through his chest. The light shoots through his back and the beast flies through as well. The Saiyans bursts out his back, leaving Cold with a huge hole through his chest.

Bulma's face turns pale to what she just witnessed. She cowards behind a rock, screaming.

Kakarot nearly loses his control. "W-we did it!" He begins to laugh. "It worked! It actually worked!"

Raditz doesn't feel much victory yet. Cold is half dead already, but it's possible with even a hole in the chest, the ruler might still survive. "Quick! This is your chance!"

Tarble turns to his brother. "He's talking to us!"

"They used up so much energy with that impaling attack. Hah. It's about time. I'm sick of just standing here!" Vegeta launches from the air with Nappa and Tarble close behind. He fires a blue blast forward.

Nappa draws his hand back as yellow static crackles through him. He thrusts it forward, unleashing a powerful yellow blast.

The two blast slam into Cold, and the frost king screams in pain.

Karot laps his hands over his head. He fires his Masenko blast, and it adds to the pair already launched.

Vegeta turns to his brother. "Tarble! He'll be lucky to escape from the blast we manage to send! Give him everything you've got! Don't tell me you came all this way for nothing!"

Both of Tarble's hands create a ball of blue spheres of energy. His eyes narrow. "You don't have to worry about me. I _want_ this freak dead." He thrusts both hands forward together, and they combine into one huge blast.

"Damn you filthy apes! I won't fall to any of you!" Cold crosses his arms over his wounded body. The combined blast slam on his arms, pushing him back.

All of the attacks now fight to overpower Cold. Already impaled, the attacks explode all over him.

"No! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Over the smoke, his screams are silenced as his body is torn to pieces and vaporizes to nothing.

The Saiyans stare at the smoke for a second before feeling relieved at last. There is nothing left of Cold. He couldn't possibly recover from that attack.

Vegeta turns to face to low-class brothers. "I don't know what that was, but it worked. You two seem to pull off the most ridiculous tactics in situations such as that. What was that?"

Kakarot replies with a worn out smile and a small chuckle. Next, the aura surrounding him fades and his Super Saiyan form fades as well. His eyes shut and gravity does its job as he begins to fall towards the ground.

"Damn it, you used up so much of… your energy… how careless of you." Raditz would yell at him, but he lacks the energy to do it. His normal appearance returning is enough proof. His eyes shut as well. "Some… reckless move we did…" He falls towards the earth as well.

"I don't think they are flying anymore." Karot mutters. "Dad?! Uncle?!" Realizing they are not responding, his feet leaves the ground. He flies towards his father and uncle and his hand catches their arms. "I… got you…!" He nearly falls due to the weight he carries, but he slowly floats back down. He is careful on how he sets the bodies down before falling to his knees to catch a breath.

Kakarot turns his head towards the direction of his son. His eyes open halfway, and he gives him a thumbs up. "Hey… we did it."

"And we could had killed ourselves." Raditz mutters with his eyes still closed. "Leave it to my idiot brother to come up with a reckless but clever strategy. I could use a whale right now…"

"Typical." Tarble lands near them with a slight concerned expression. "It looked dangerous. Care to explain?"

"We call it… "The Primal Roar of Fury"... It's a rough attack, that's for sure." Kakarot answers.

"Primal Roar… of Fury?" Tarble repeats the words oddly. "It… It's the same as "Range of Fury" … is it?"

"No." Raditz is assisted to a sitting position by his nephew. His tail settles on his lap. "Though… really. They are similar. "Range of Fury" is the technique Kakarot and I use if the enemy is stronger and faster than us."

Everyone imagines the move in action as he goes on.

"As you already know, it's painful, but only because of the tail pulling. We secure our tails together so that we won't split during the spinning process… And so that we know the limit if how far we can go. If we release too soon, the required speed and power is too small. If we wait too long, one or both of our tails will pull loose." Raditz sighs. "It's a very risky attack. But, the results are worth it. As soon as we gain enough to the brink of the tail possibility breaking, we release and we are slung at the enemy with incredible speed due to the gravity.. And the faster we land a punch… the more powerful it is."

"So… it's simple but risky." Tarble summarizes. "Gravity plays a role here… you can do it with one of us as well?"

"That's far too reckless." Vegeta crosses his arms. "We could do it as well, but we elites don't know the limitations of low-classes."

"Yeah, but the low-classes have surpassed the elite prince…" Kakarot mutters under his breath. He receives a punch on the head by his brother who was close enough to hear it.

"Even if we could do it ourselves, that means we can do the Primal Roar of Fury too?" Tarble asks.

Nappa shakes his head. "That is impossible for any of us to even try besides those two who came up with it."

"Huh?" Karot is confused with this. "Why?"

"We all saw what happened." Nappa carefully explains. "It's the same attack as Range of Fury, only far more powerful and risky. If one of them slipped, they could had killed themselves." He glances at the two brothers. "They have similar ki since they are brothers."

"Don't you think that Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble can do it then? They are brothers too." What Karot notes makes sense, but the Saiyan general still disagrees.

"Those two don't understand each other to the slightest." Nappa explains. "From what I saw, it is as if Kakarot and Raditz knew _exactly_ what to do. Normally, Raditz would turn down his brother's ideas, but for the first time, I saw Raditz cooperating completely. He didn't hesitate."

"They believed in each other." Tarble realizes. "That attack could kill them both… And still, they trusted each other to do it. That's insane." His mind replays the arua Oozaru impaling through King Cold. "That attack nearly took all of their energy…"

Kakarot gives out a tired chuckle. "Yeah… it took us a month to get it right." He gets to one knee and his tail lifts from the ground and flickers. It stands straight up for all to see. "It really was a burden. Besides the scratches and wounds we received through our trials, it really did harm to my tail too."

"Oh, goodness…" Tarble lifts an eyebrow with concern as Vegeta chuckles. "That must had really hurt."

"Yeah. Raditz mentioned something about friction being involved too." Kakarot rubs the back of his head. His tails fur have appeared to had been ripped off in many places. Patches of the fur is missing.

Raditz frowns. "Because _someone_ was slow with reacting." His own tail has it worse.

"How long does it take for the patches to go away?"

"You lost a decent amount of the hair of your tail." Vegeta answers. "It'll take a couple weeks or more for them to grow back."

Karot stands and walks to the middle of the crowd. "Yeah… but I don't really understand. How did you do that dad?" He turns to his father. "I saw a Giant Ape!"

"It wasn't real." Kakarot replies. "It was deformed, but it still worked. We haven't perfected the attack yet. It's like a rough draft." He tries to stand, but the flinches and drops back to a sitting position. "Jeez. I really can't stand."

"Daddy?"

"I'm fine, son." Kakarot assures the 6-year-old. "You should be concerned if it didn't work out. Raditz and I had to be in sync the whole time. One wrong move and we would had crashed."

"Damn. It's really that rough?" Nappa comments.

"I can't very well explain why the arua took form as it did." Raditz says. "Maybe it had something to do with our true power. That is the primal form we take, after all."

Kakarot grins. "Yeah, but it was awesome!" He jumps to his knees with his excitement, but he falls back down, in pain.

"You idiot. If the tail spinning hurts, what makes you think what we just did was great?!" Raditz scolds his immature brother.

"Aw, come on! I know it bothers you, but it was cool!" Kakarot almost whines.

"Yeah, right." Raditz crosses his arms and turns away.

"Come on. I know that you find it at least a little impressive?" Kakarot has his index finger and thumb nearly touching each other to display how small he means.

Raditz scoffs.

"We killed that bastard and all you can say is that?" Kakarot smiles with some hint of disappointment. "You saw how much power we pulled off. A golden beast made out of aura! How cool is that?!"

Raditz shakes his head with a small huff. "Alright." His lips form a small smile. "It was… unique."

"Uh-huh?" Kakarot isn't convinced that's enough.

The older brother gives in. "Fine. Despite the fact that it hurts like hell, it _was_ a badass technique." The small smile he already has becomes a more noticeable one.

"I told you so." Kakarot grins with his hands against his hips, as if he feels accomplished. "This time, everyone had a share with the defeat of Cold. We finally have vengeance once and for all! You defeated Cold, along with the rest of us!" He scoots closer to his brother and places a hand near his mouth and mutters, "But all of the credit goes to us. We had him dead, the other three just finished him off."

"What was that?!" Vegeta steps forward and the two brothers scoot back, startled. "I'm not sure if I heard that right! Did you just say it wasn't needed for us to blast him?!"

"I didn't say that!" Kakarot waves the words away. "Why would I? It's selfish!"

Vegeta simply growls.

"Keep it down. Your mouth will get us killed." Raditz warns his brother.

"He can't do that. He knows we're both stronger than him, so he'll need us alive to figure out how to become a Super Saiyan like us." Kakarot mutters again. "You should had seen the look on his face when you transformed in front of us!"

Raditz grins as well. "Well, you have a point there. He's a bit jealous, is he?"

The two brothers glance at Vegeta for a second before exchanging glances. Next, they both burst into laughter.

"Uh… what's so funny?" Tarble is somewhat embarrassed to watch the low-class brothers laughing hard, and falling on their backs.

"Kakarot is the one to always laugh like this… but I never saw Raditz do it before." Nappa realizes. He gets annoyed. "Not for years. He must had said something about one of us!" He steps forward. "Hey! You two! what's so funny?!"

"Uh… wow…" Karot blinks. "I never saw Uncle Raditz in a good mood before… he's normally grumpy and always yelling at me or my dad…"

"Why you… you two better start talking! I'm getting tired of your laughing!"

Kakarot gives the general a wide grin. "You think we're making fun of you? Now that you mention it, you do seem easily offended. I guess it's because you're getting old, huh?"

"What?!" Nappa growls as Vegeta chuckles in the sidelines.

"He lost his hair, so it's obvious." Raditz agrees. "He had it easy than we did. All that time and he never considered on bathing! Bad memory too? You smell like fish!"

"WHAT?!"

Tarble sighs. "Give me a break…"

"Hey, hey Raditz." Kakarot says. "If he went Super Saiyan, he doesn't have any hair right? So, what would he look like?"

Raditz never thought of that. "Well, the only thing that would change is his eyes and eyebrows… maybe his mustache too." He grins at the general's angry look. "Maybe his beard might grow and stick out."

"That's it! I'm through with the both of you!" Nappa snaps. "When I get my hands on-" He is left staring at the two as they laugh uncontrollably this time. "Hey! Stop ignoring me! It's not my fault that I don't have any hair! Shut up before I-" He growls as they continue to laugh. "Immature ignorant warriors they are! Make as many jokes they want, they'll wish they kept quiet!"

"Offended, are you?" Vegeta asks the angry general. He has his attention, so he goes on. "No harm is done, so you shouldn't get angry. It's not like they said obtaining the power is impossible for you." He turns to the two brothers. "They are foolish clowns. They'll say what they want now. The joke will be on them when they see you as a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah. You have a point there." Nappa regains his cool. "I just wish they would stop with their laughing."

Tarble folds his arms. "Alright. That's enough. We have to heal up now."

A few seconds go by.

The young prince frowns. "That's enough…" He shuts his eyes as his right eyebrow twitches with his irritation. "Are… you even listening?"

A few more seconds…

Tarble stomps of the ground with a clenched fist. "Dammit! Will you two just SHUT UP?!"

The two brothers laughter halts as they blink at the young prince with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh. He's not in a good mood anymore." Kakarot realizes.

"We got carried away. We touched a nerve. I don't want to be on his bad side." Raditz agrees. "He's like his brother when he's angry." He bows, and he speaks towards the Prince. "Uh, forgive our behavior… Prince Tarble."

"Uh, yeah." Kakarot bows as well. "Sorry about that. I guess there are times we can't joke around huh?" He smiles. "But that was funny, right?"

"Like hell it is!"

Everyone gives Tarble a surprised look.

"Just because you're stronger than him doesn't mean you can joke around like that! Show some respect! He's the general after all!" Seeing no other reaction from the two brothers, his eyes narrow. "Well?!"

"Okay, okay! We're sorry!" Kakarot pushes his hands in front of him. "You don't have to get so mad! It won't happen again!"

"Coming from you? I doubt I could trust those words." Tarble turns away and walks off. "A bunch of fools."

"Uh-oh. You touched a nerve." Vegeta smirks. "Seeing him get angry at you two is more amusing than I thought it would." He turns and follows his brother along with Nappa and Karot.

Kakarot and Raditz simply blink.

"You know… now that we got to know him… Tarble isn't as nice as we thought he is." Kakarot takes note.

"He's compassionate. That's different from being nice." Raditz explains. "Even you should know that as stupid as you are."

"Hey! You're not being nice!"

"Don't bring that shit up again." Raditz growls.

"Oh look. You're being grumpy again."

"And now, my little brother is getting on my nerves." Raditz tries to ignore Kakarot.

"You realize that I'm standing right here, right?"

"Shut up."

Karot pauses and turns. The others still walk, and he stands a couple yards away from his family. "Dad! Uncle! Are you coming?"

"Give us some time to catch a breath. Go on, we'll be right behind you." Kakarot assures his son.

After a few seconds of silence, it is broken.

"This must had been luck… or the two tyrants are just cocky idiots." Raditz mutters.

Kakarot chuckles again. He blinks at the sky. "You know… it is so hard to believe. I never imagined that we would defeat Frieza and his father."

With a load of struggle and pain, Raditz pushes himself to his feet. Though he stands, he looks like he's close to toppling over. "I wasn't there with Frieza. He killed me, remember?"

"You were. You're the one who helped me finish him." Kakarot smiles. "It was as if… you were guiding me. I guess you can say that… finally, we are free." A smile crosses his face. "We are free. Mother and father must be so proud…"

Raditz walks to his brother. "They must be." He throws a quick punch on his brother's head.

"Ow!" Kakarot's hands clamp over his head. That hurt a lot, like, it stung him too much. He can't move very well, so he's vulnerable to another hit. "What was that for?!"

"Idiot!" Raditz stomps forward. "What the hell were you thinking back there anyway?! You were willing to end your life with Cold's?! What kind of stupid shit was that?! We die fighting… not that recklessness!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just thought that was the only way. He had us cornered, you know?"

Raditz growls and extends his hand. When his brother takes it, he pulls him to his feet. "Don't do that again unless you are sure that is all what is left! I don't want to be dealing with all this with just your kid!"

Kakarot blinks. "You thought I was going to die?"

"Not going to. For a second, I thought you were!" Raditz throws another head punch. "Don't trick us like that! It's a joke that's not close to being funny!"

Kakarot didn't notice it until now, but hidden under the anger he sees, his brother is very concerned. He gives him a small smile. "You were… Really worried huh?"

"Worried?" Raditz crosses his arms and turns his back. "Yeah, right. Worried? That doesn't even come close." He turns quickly and throws another punch. "What is this?! A thing?! You just love to make us think you died! Keep this up, and there will be a day you _will_ die!"

Kakarot would point out what his brother just said, but it's pointless. He decides to just let it go. _'Makes me wonder… if Raditz says that I am very much like our mother… the way he is… maybe… he's like our father. Is this what father is like? Maybe… maybe he's like our mother in some ways too…'_

Raditz lowers his hand and huffs. He seems to be thinking to himself for a minute. "But… there's not much I can do. Mother once told me that you proved to be a feral child. Crying endlessly is one thing, but you sure didn't like the doctors much. You bit one of them because they were evaluating your tail to make sure it's right. She knew you would be reckless."

"Wait… I bit a doctor?" Kakarot didn't think he had teeth back then. Maybe Saiyan babies grow teeth quicker than Humans.

"I would think you would grow out of that. You have an biting issue." Raditz explains. "Besides that, mother was right. You would be rather reckless but you would become strong. It's as if she can see the future or something."

"Well… I think it's just a thing. ChiChi seems to always know where Gohan is." Kakarot tries to find a theory, but it's information he is still trying to understand. He was about to ask a question but his brother had started walking away. "Hey, wait!"

Raditz ignores his brother and continues walking. He'll have to catch up before Vegeta grows irritated. It won't be long until he is the one irritated as his brother catches up and walks to his side.

Kakarot has one question in mind. "Was mother nice?"

"She was too nice." Raditz answers in a grumble. "It's why many see her strange. You inherited her compassion. She cares for others, and it rubbed on our father."

"I thought you said I picked that up from the Humans." Kakarot reminds him.

"That too… but mostly from her. However, she can be worked up rather easily. Just because she's gentle doesn't mean she doesn't know how to fight. Seeing her angry can be something you wouldn't expect. She's still a Saiyan." Raditz glances at his brother. "However, it's almost impossible to piss you off. Mother is easier to anger than you. For you, someone's life has to be on the line for you to snap."

Kakarot rubs the back of his head with a small laugh. "Is that bad?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's hard to anger you because you hit your head and a baby… so if you were on Planet Vegeta… and it never blew up.. and you hit your head there… as you are now… Saiyans would see you as strange… weird… bizarre. They would think you're some freak, maybe." Raditz explains.

"Oh…" Kakarot understands why Vegeta always calls him weird in his own way. "Well… what about father?"

"He's unique as well. He's admired by the majority of low-class warriors. Even a few elites know of him." Raditz explains. "They say he is a warrior that stands out. He can keep his composure and thinks clearly. He's mostly a calm and collected thinker, even when the situation is bleak. It's why he survives battles he was suppose to die in."

"Is that like me?"

"Apparently, yes."

"What about you?"

"You sure like to ask questions, do you?"

The two brothers continue to walk. Kakarot continues to throw his questions which are mostly ignored by the irritated Raditz.

Raditz threatens to punch him again, and Kakarot places his hands out in front of him. "Take it easy! I never spent more than a month on Planet Vegeta, right? I just want to know more about it!"

The older Saiyan understands the importance of what his brother means. "I'll speak of that later. We have to get ourselves fixed up first, don't we?"

"Yeah. I'm going to need a long bath. We didn't get the chance to have one for a while." Kakarot dusts off the his gi. "Besides that, we came really far, didn't we? Two years ago, we were a joke. Especially me."

Raditz shuts his eyes. "So, we came this far. I never even dreamed we would even obtain such power." A noticeable smile forms once again. "I can only imagine what father could be thinking right now."

After a moment passes, it is as if they really aren't such a joke anymore. Two weak warriors as children among their kind had grown to become the strongest. The runts stood out to be strong it seems.

"They must be really proud. Finally… they can rest peacefully knowing their sons ended the tyranny. Every Saiyan can finally rest."

Suddenly, loud and happy screeches causes them both to pause. Something is moving in the grass... so, they turn and only see a flash of black dashing towards them so fast, grass shreds from the roots.

"What's that?" Kakarot points at the figure coming for them.

It jumps high and lands right on Raditz's face. Eight eyes blink at him, and it chirps happily.

Radit'z face turns pale. "IT'S ON MY FACE!" He is off like a rocket across the field, leaving Kakarot laughing at the scene of him running back and forth like a maniac.

Kakarot would say that it's Zhanshitao who must had survived the blast, because Tao seems scorched but must had protected itself. The creature was too happy that Raditz killed the foe who nearly killed him... this is too good to spoil.

He'll just wait until his brother calms down.

"KAKAROOOT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THIS DAMN SPIDER OF MEEEE!" Raditz sounds more afraid than angry.

"Looks like all it took was a spider to land of his face and he's on his feet as if nothing happened. If only he knew his pet is actually trying to congratulate him. At least I know he's not dead." Kakarot rubs the back of his head before forcing his tired body to run to "save" his brother from the "threat". With a light chuckle, he announces, "Calm down! I'm coming!"

 **-0000-**

Looking into the vast void of purple fog… and he still can't get his mind off of it.

Small footsteps approach him, and he turns around, meeting the concerned face of the woman he didn't quite want to see to worry her. "Something bothering you, Bardock?"

Bardock can't hide the frown on his face. He seems to have experienced a headache. "I swear that these can be a curse sometimes, Gine…"

Gine wasn't mistaken. Her assumption was accurate. "You had another vision? What is it about this time?"

"It involves our sons." Bardock mutters. "I'm not sure how far it is… but Kakarot's kid looks somewhat older. It's probably a few years in the future."

He didn't mention more than that. Gine tugs on his arm, grabbing his full attention. "But, didn't they just defeat Frieza's father? Aren't you supposed to be proud?"

"They've done well and redeemed the pride of our race, Gine… but what is getting to me is what I saw… it was blurs, but enough for me to understand. Things won't be settled very long."

"What is going to happen with Raditz and Kakarot?" Gine clamps her hands together. She certainly doesn't want either one of her sons to be sent to otherworld. Raditz already had his visit. If Kakarot came along, he would probably look like a lost child.

"I only know that they will be in for a world of hell. I'm not sure who has it worst. Kakarot can fight his way through… but as for Raditz…"

"What's happening with him? Is this it?" Gine asks.

"If what I saw is true… then there's no way for Raditz to revert this mistake. All he can do is fix it…" Bardock crosses his arms. "Prince Vegeta is going to hate them both. But... if he had to choose between the two, he'll probably try to go after the eldest before all things for what he did."

"Wait… what do you mean?" Gine asks. "I understand Kakarot is different, but what's wrong with Raditz?"

Bardock seems to be in through, trying to understand what he saw… or way it was possible. It's frustrating, but he answers. "Raditz won't be forgiven for a very long time. That's what I think. Kakarot already is having a hard time trying to gain complete trust from the elites."

Gine doesn't exactly know what he said means, but she has an idea. If what her guess is was what Bardock is bothered about, then she will have to prepare herself for more of her husband's visions. "I'm not going to push you since it bothers you so much… but I'm very worried with Raditz. Back when he was still a kid, he had made some terrible decisions that got him in trouble."

"He wouldn't be able to revert it. All he could do is fix it, but even that is difficult." Bardock says. "Peace can only last for so long."

 **-0000-**

He walks through the lookout with concern and in mental debate. He had decided… he'll have to use it today. He'll find Goku and use it. It's the best chance he has of protecting what is left of Earth.

He locates a small door and turns the knob. Inside is what looks like a golden bracelet. The ends meet and curl like a swirl, and between the swirls is a golden rhombus… but the accessory is larger than a bracelet… it can fit a head. It's more like a headband… but almost worn as a crown.

It rests on top a small red pillow, reflecting the light from the sun. He grabs the accessory and holds it close to take a good long look at it.

"Goku… this was meant for you a long time ago.. but there was no need for it… until now." The face of an elderly Namek reflects off the shining surface. "I have no choice but to use this on you to keep you from hurting the innocent. You will be reminded the meaning of mercy… and this is the only way it shall be done."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Well?**

 **Was it awesome?**

 **Okay, maybe it's not.. It's kinda cliché, but hey… not bad.**

 **:P**

 **Anyway, since this chapter makes this book complete, when August comes around, start checking to see if book 3 appeared for you to read. (Perhaps It'll show late July.)**

 **I need lots of reviews for this. Not because I just want them. I need you guys to point out my good parts and mistakes, so that book 3 can be better!**

 **Anyway, I am happy that all of you have enjoyed this book. Sorry for the delay, I was caught in the newest episodes of Dragon Ball Super. See..**

 **I totally lost mind when I watched the newest arc. I didn't expect it at all. My worries for Super is gone.**

 **I went crazy when that one character came back. (For your sake, I don't do spoilers, so you'll have to find out for yourself.)**

 **There's another reason why I'm happy about it too… but you'll find out soon...**

 **PREVIEW IS AFTER THE Q'S AND A'S!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why didn't the Saiyans counter Cold's giant form by turning into Giant Apes?**

 **A: As explained, the Oozaru is weaker than a Super Saiyan. Besides, Cold could had make them go berserk by ticking them off in that form.**

 **And since Goku and Raditz recently obtained their Super Saiyan forms, haven't been mastered yet.**

 **It would be cool to see a golden Oozaru though.**

 **(Not referring to GT. :P)**

 **PQ2: Long wait for this final chapter?**

 **A: I'll be honest. I was really working on book 3 before I decided to finish this chapter.**

 **And writer's block hit me for a moment.**

 **PQ3: Have you forgotten about Piccolo?**

 **A: Dude. I brought up Kami.**

 **PQ4: Primal Roar of Fury?**

 **A: The alternate name could be "Super double penetration" it was inspired by Kid Goku's "Penetrate!" Attack… you know… he punched though King Piccolo… which is how he was killed.**

 **I took that and made it a finishing move!**

 **:D**

 **PQ5: What was Bardock's vision? His sons are in danger?**

 **A: Yep. The reason behind it may shock you.**

 **Or not.**

 **PQ6: What was the crown thing that Kami had?**

 **A: If any of you understand Dragon Ball's story enough… you might have an idea on what it is…**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: I am surprised that the Blutz wave/Great Ape Technique wasnt implimented yet?**

 **A: As you have read, it was suggested and offered, but it was turned down for reasons.**

 **Q: Oh! If King Cold grew bigger, could the Saiyan's possibly counteract with their Ozaru forms?**

 **A: As mentioned before, Raditz suggested that and King Cold challenged it, but Goku turned it down due to the fact that it's weaker then a SSj, and they haven't mastered the form yet along with SSj.**

 **Q: That was... Wow. The meteor combination, the Crazy Fist, Rock Paper Scissors, so many old techniques. Quite honestly, someone could've expected you to bust out Gokus old Hasshu-ken (the one where he moved his arms so fast it looked like he had multiple). Excellent chapter. Can't wait for #30 (even though I skimmed through most of this)**

 **A: Lol, forgive me for long chapters. Skimming isn't too wise, there could had been small parts that are very important. About the multiple hand technique, I might introduce it here.**

 **Q: Dang, what a chapter, I did like this one a lot! When you ha** **d Kakarot, and Raditz, be the ones to go up against Cold, I liked how Vegeta, didn't take it well. The argument that you had the royal brothers have, was a good one. I liked how the both of them were fighting off each other instead of going after King Cold, lot's of pent up frustration...and who for one could blame Tarble. But, with the weakness being brought back to the forefront of Tarble, I liked how the young prince, mentioned to his brother, how he never congratulated him on anything and only beat him up or teased him. A great big speech about defending pride! Who would've thought that the rousing speech would have ushered commencement from Vegeta. But, now that both royal brothers have an understanding of each other somewhat, I can't wait to see where it leads. For I see Tarble, not betraying Raditz, or Kakarot, but with him no forming ever so slowly into his princely duties, he will have I bet a ton of hard choices to make. The fight between Raditz, Kakarot, and Cold, was definitely interesting; because I would've thought that the brothers will finally have Cold, in their clutches; but with his full power the way he took both brothers out shocked me! King Cold, really did a number on them good, and once again it is good to see this tyrant do something other than be owned in a second flat! I loved how Kakarot, had to rely on his old skills from Dragon Ball, that was a nice touch. I liked how you started it off with Rock, Paper, Scissors. That was just a cool moment to see Kakarot, take him down a little bit like that! Then with his Meteor Combination, that was cool, and I loved how Kakarot, just laid everything into the tyrant! It just sucks that Bulma, being so desperate to kill the Saiyans, that she would inform someone who could kill her an in instant, to kill them. But, as the old saying goes...the enemy of my enemy is my friend! I did enjoy how they move wounded him well. But even after the brothers, press their attack; King Cold, was still able to take them down almost with complete ease. The next final attack of Kakarot, coming from the crazy fist technique, was awesome! When both Kakarot, and Raditz, looked like they snapped was great, and when they started scratching themselves, plus Ooing, and Aaahing like monkey's that was great! I also love how you added Karot's signature laugh, that made me visualize his hilarity at his family even more! So, a plus there. When Raditz and Kakarot, plus the crazy monkey into action, I loved how it was hilarious to see and King Cold, had no answer to it, but to be annoyed. The fact that the other Saiyans, were equally dumbstruck was great! Even when King Cold, did strike back and grabbed ahold of Kakarot's tail, I liked how Raditz, in angry monkey mode got on the tyrants tail and bit with all his might! I just loved that whole fight! When they revealed to all what the fight style was...visualizing the mouth drops were priceless! On top of that, all those techniques got their energy back to go Super Saiyan again. The final push was just epic, as to see both Kakarot and Raditz, do a Kamehameha Wave, and a Double Sunday Blast, got the tyrant down! Victory! Or so you would have us believe until Bulma, used that strange Capsule Cannon, and used it's powers to grow King Cold, to giant size! Then I loved how you had Tarble, ask how she escaped from the rubble, and when she said it was her secret, I loved how he was thinking she was using her charms which made him mad! Given how you had Bulma, admit that she has finally lost her mind makes me think that she has fallen from grace. But, is she really gone?! We'll have to see, as for you Tarble, I would be careful around her, because if you had her do this with Cold...who knows what else she could do? She could capture one of the Saiyans, and brainwash them if she wants to...(shudder wolf in sheep's clothing effect). Now with Bulma, also like Dr. Wheelo, in my opinion, what is this going to mean for Dende and Dr. Gero? I would be worried. Now with a giant Frost Demon, and the other Saiyans, almost at wits end, what is next? Can't wait for the last chapter!**

 **A: Glad to hear you enjoyed. I'm also glad to have brought in the moment of some understanding between Vegeta and Tarble. Goku and Raditz are very close to fully understanding each other, but there are still some flaws. The low-class brothers understood each other enough to actually have trust in each other which is why I liked how Cold was defeated. Now that I feel good that I've developed the two's characters well, I can turn to the others. Book 3 will be more focused with Vegeta, Tarble and Nappa. That is the plan.**

 **I enjoyed typing in Goku's techniques from "Dragon Ball". It's nice, because honestly, I get tired of typing "He fires this" or "He unleashes this" Why not have some awesome physical combos?**

 **And the Crazy Fist, I'll let you know, it probably won't be the last time you'll see it. I hope you have enjoyed reading this, and I am looking forward to see you in the third book! Please do read on this chapter to see the preview!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Book 3… of….!**

* * *

 ***Insert intense music here***

"Saiyans are born with the instinct to fight. If they become far too aggressive, they are unable to stop fighting." The big man explains from a book.

"Yeah, but listen to this." The young man says. "Pulling out a Saiyan's tail inflicts unbearable pain. Soon after it passes, they will instantly kill the one responsible in the most gruesome way."

"What about that freak? Does he fall in that category?" A woman points at Kakarot who hangs from a tree branch by his tail while eating an apple.

"Well, he's certainly… not like the others when it comes to personality… but he's still a Saiyan. He's always happy, but he'll kill us if we screw this up. We have to make sure he doesn't know what we are up to."

"Why do you call him "The Monkey King"? He's under his kind's prince." A woman asks.

"The reason for that nickname will make sense. Unlike the other Saiyan monkey freaks... that one is the most dangerous. He knows how to act Human after all! He was raised here, remember! It's a death trap! We are at his mercy!"

"That makes sense..."

 **000000**

"I have a way to have Son Goku on his knees. It was handed to me, and I saw no purpose for it… I was told it was meant for him since he arrived on Earth, but I never gave it to him since he proved to not be filled with darkness since it was all pure innocence in his heart." Kami slips a item from inside his tunic. "But now it must be used on him."

"Is that… what I think it is?" King Yemma looks over his desk and is in shock. "That was created by one of the great Kais! How did you get this?"

"As I said, it was given to me when he was sent to Earth as a baby. Perhaps this was suppose to tame him as a child so that he wouldn't hurt the innocent… but back then due to his accident, he saved people. It was useless… until now." Kami hands it to the suited man who was speaking to the ogre earlier.

"A headband?" The suited man is confused.

"It's more of a crown, but yes, it appears like one." Kami says carefully. "Once he has it on, all you have to do is say the following words; " _Yī, èr, sān"_ And he'll be pinned against his will. It won't be needed for you to go further unless he shows great resistance, so you may continue… but as you go higher, he'll feel great unbearable pain. Only use this when you have no other option."

"Won't he try to take it off?"

"Only a righteous Human has the ability to. His comrades won't be able to help him. It's a powerful item crafted for those like Goku."

 ***cue DBZ "Rock the Dragon" theme***

"I say, we cast a vote!" Tarble announces. He walks around Kakarot as he continues. "Kakarot has indeed committed acts of what one would label as treason, but he is still unfamiliar with Saiyan culture!" The young prince raises his hand. "Should this Earthling raised Saiyan be punished for treason, though he was rather naive to what he has done? Cast your votes now! Yay, or nay?"

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta growls. "This should be _my_ decision!

 **000000**

"We can't trust whoever this guy is. He just…. Popped out of nowhere!" Raditz tries to reason with this little brother. He points at the purple haired teen who stares awkwardly at the brothers.

Kakarot disagrees. "Just let me talk to him. Maybe he's just lost."

The Saiyans all forget how to stand.

 **000000**

"You see, three years later in the 12th of May… around 10 am… it's when _they_ appear to make themselves known." Shadow figures float through his vision, destroying cities around them. "These guys… they were created by The Red Ribbon Army."

"Wait. They created something that gave you a run for your life?!" Kakarot doesn't like this. This kid is strong… real strong. The Red Ribbon Army has once again became a threat that has to be dealt with. Seeing the kid nod to his question, he frowns. "Let me guess. Dr. Gero is up with the "take over the world" thing again?"

"I'm not too sure of that." The teen replies. "You guys had humanity near extinction. His goal switched to ruling what's left so that he can create a world of bionic people. The only problem was… you were in the way. He created two powerful androids that are complete monsters. Merciless, relentless… heartless Duo… and it was all thanks to Bulma who built and programmed them."

"Wait… Bulma built those guys?!" Kakarot asks.

The teen stiffins. "She said they were suppose to kill you and the other Saiyans. Instead, they turned against Gero and killed him first, then they went after her. Her plans backfired." The teenager steps forward. "I'm asking you to make sure this doesn't happen. As we speak, she could be building those things right now!"

 **000000**

Kakarot tilts his head in thought. "Yeah, but Bulma has been acting funny besides her craziness. You seem to really hate how she talks to you. Didn't she say something about you finding her seductive?"

 ***End Music***

Raditz can't believe his brother just said that. As naive as Kakarot can be, he isn't a complete idiot. He knows what that means.

"Is that true? If it is, I won't tell anyone, but it's worrying…"

"Are you serious? As if!" Raditz laughs and waves around his hand. The water swooshes with his movement. "Why would I even consider on wasting my time with that? Get your head together!"

Kakarot places his hands in his lap. He mutters teasingly. "What do you mean? I see how you act around her. If anything, you seem to be fond of-"

A wet tail smacks him right on his face.

It leaves behind a red trail from his forehead to his chin. Kakarot covers his face, feeling the stinging pain throbbing on his face. It's even worse with the fact that his face is wet. "Dammit! That hurts you know! You didn't had to do that!"

 **Book 3: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan."**

 **Coming Soon.**

Kakarot frowns, and he snatches his brother's tail with both hands and twists them in opposite directions.

"OUCH!" Raditz's legs buckle and he falls face first into the lake. His brother begins to laugh as the Saiyan resurfaces while coughing out the water he swallowed. "That's it! You asked for it!" He turns around and tackles his brother down. Water flies as the pair begins to kick around when they try to pin each other down under.

Tarble sighs. "Well. You can't say you didn't see this coming. Those two are alike more than you think."

Everyone watches with slight embarrassment. The two brothers have each other in a painful embrace while swinging and thrashing in the water. They scream at each other, throwing out names at each other in their native tongue.

"I'll get dinner prepared." Tarble takes his leave out, leaving Vegeta and Nappa watching afar.

 **August, 2016**


End file.
